Zorro Meets his Match
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: Boudica had a rough childhood. Orphaned at 8 due to a house fire, adopted by natives, returned to a family who hated her, and just wanting something to call her own and be loved. When she reads a letter for a bride to come west & live as wife to the son of a wealthy land owner, it is a chance to start again. Only he has no idea that she has to come to marry him. The journey begins.
1. The New Arrival

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 1 – The New Arrival

El Pueblo de Nuestra Senora Reina de los Angeles sobre El Rio Porciuncula

1821

Her name was Boudica Heceta.

Her unusual name was owing to her mixed heritage. Her father, an acrobat from Spain named Ysidro Heceta was Basque by blood. Her mother was English and has been part of the aristo class. Having been orphaned at a young age, she had become a teacher. However, prospects were few in Upstate New York, especially with little to know family backing.

While in town she had come across a notice in the local paper asking for a bride to come west and live in Spanish ruled California and be bride to a wealthy land owner's son. A chance at a new life.

Boudica had written a reply. She wished to be free of her distant family and this seemed a way to go about it. She tired of being told day in and day out that she was beholden to them for taking her in as a penniless orphan and helping fund her schooling to be a teacher. They treated her little better than a servant.

Though she did not know Spanish, the novohispanics of California spoke English and Mexican Spanish. She was told this was not a problem and could learn when she came. Her future husband had informed her he was willing to help her learn and had asked to what other skills she had. She replied she could cook, did natural healing, and loved to read.

He paid for her to come to the Pueblo by train and then by stage. It would take many days. She traveled three by train and then the rest by stage. Her rooms were paid for, but the extra money that he sent was taken by her uncle telling her he would use it to send the rest of her effects later. That was almost laughable since all she really possessed fit into two small bags.

After more than a week they were surrounded by natives. What was going to be a raid was stopped when Boudica called out, speaking to them in their own tongue, which surprised everyone on both sides. However, the Indians departed.

The girl had been two and a half days without food. Her stomach ached dully, but she had no money to buy anything having spend what she had already. She had a canteen of water, but it was now like the air, hot, and hardly helping cool her.

As the stage came over the hill and looked down into the valley where the pueblo sat, she was suddenly nervous. She chided herself. It was very silly to be afraid. She had come all the way across the country by herself and now as she knew she would meet her future husband and her future, her stomach knotted with nerves.

Her friends called her Bo, something her aristo family hated utterly about her. That and they felt her father had been so far beneath her mother for a marriage. He wasn't even a Spaniard. He was a Basque. However, his profession brought them a fair amount of money. He taught his daughter well at a young age. When the house fire had taken her family, she was saved by an older Indian man who came to trade with her father. She was eight and had been burned badly. He brought her to live with him. She lived with the native tribe, part of the Iroquois Confederacy for six years. She then returned to her mother's family, who took her in, liking the attention of having a wild child returning from the heathens. However, when she wished to be normal and not on display as a girl who survived being with the fierce natives, the papers soon lost interest.

She became a teacher and taught for a year at a mission school, helping translate books into the native language. It was good work, but paid next to nothing, and made her sink lower to her relations and also ruined her prospects for finding a "proper" husband.

Now, just passing her eighteenth year, she needed to find her own and discover who Boudica really was. Was she anything like her namesake, she wondered. Strong willed certainly, but what else?

The stage came to a halt in the town square. She used a paper to fan herself as she looked about. A guard opened the door and helped her out. Her bags were handed to her. The driver saw to getting the mail and then smiled.

"They will be here soon, Senorita." He told her.

She nodded and looked about. The women were wearing much more loose-fitting clothing. The men were wearing strange clothing. Nearly everyone had wide brimmed hats that were either on their heads or hanging from cords on their shoulders. She had a bonnet on and wore a large hoop skirt dress with long sleeves, thick petticoats, a high collar, and heeled shoes.

She looked about. She was a stranger in a strange land to be sure. She sighed moving to explore leaving her bags on the steps of a building.

She was tired, hungry, thirsty, and had a terrible headache.

She was also warm.

Very warm.

Diego de la Vega had made it his mission, as being the most eligible bachelor in los Angeles, to meet every girl in town to appease his father. He smiled at two Senoritas near him as he walked on the street. He heard something to his left and shifted. There were stairs there. He moved to look around the thick railing made of whitewashed clay and gasped seeing a young woman in distress. She was sitting on the staircase weeping, out of sight of everyone so no one would speak to her either.

It was nearly sundown. He could scarcely allow a young Senorita be alone, afraid, and unfriended. He was too much of a gentleman. "Buenas tardes, Senorita." He said gently as he came to stand before her. He saw she had two small bags beside her. She looked rumpled from travel. She had to have come by the stage that had left an hour ago.

He felt rather than saw Bernardo at his elbow. His valet, as dependable as ever was there, watching what was going on ready to help as needed.

She looked up, startled to see him there. Her eyes, were like the color of amethyst crystals from the minds. A very rare color. Her cheeks were flushed and though she wept, there were hardly any tears in her eyes. She blinked. "What?" She asked, voice hoarse.

"You are not from here are you?" He asked gently. He could see the wisps of red auburn hair that had managed to escape her bonnet. Her skin was lighter than his own, but still a delicate olive. She was very pretty and had an odd exotic quality to her.

She shook her head.

"Poor dulce. Come. Where were you going?"

"I do not know." She said.

"Pardon?" He asked, watching her. He could see that was the truth. She really didn't know.

"I came here to marry a man, but no one has come and it has been hours." She said which brought her hand to her face again as she sniffled.

"No one has come to help you?" He asked shocked and horrified.

"No." She said. She took a breath. "It is all right. I am used to being on my own."

"You are a child." He said.

"I am eighteen, sir." She said.

Okay so not a child, though she was very young looking. Still her body had fleshed into womanhood. Someone would be a happy man with her as a bride. He offered his hand. "Come. It is nearly sundown. We can see you to an inn and sort this out in the morning once you have rested."

"But I have no money for an inn sir." She said.

Again it was honest. He could not believe someone would abandon her. "Where have you come from, Senorita?"

"New York."

"So far." He said.

She nodded. "It has been a long journey sir."

"No wonder why you are tired." He bent closer. "I have money, Senorita. We will see you right."

She took his hand and faltered a little. He gently wrapped an arm about her. "Are you all right, little one?" He asked softly. She realized she did not even come to his shoulder and she tucked against him almost like a child as he held her steady. He was wearing green with golden braid, a hat sitting on his shoulders behind his neck, and he smelled of lemon, a spice she could not place, horses, and a lovely scent that had to be him. She looked up at him. He was tall, handsome, and lithe. He was being so kind to her. She almost burst into tears again.

"Yes." She said softly. "Just a little dizzy."

"We will get you settled and get you some food. When did you eat last?"

"Breakfast, yesterday."

That was a bald-faced lie. He blinked watching her. She had gone longer without food. But why? No money? "Senorita, it is no wonder you are dizzy. Come."

"But, Senor…" she tried her limited Spanish.

"I can't possibly impose on…"

He shook his head. "I will not let a Senorita be left out in the cold, hungry, and forgotten in the night, my dear." He said, voice having a cutting edge that left no room for arguments. He turned and gestured to Bernardo who nodded, lifting her bags.

"Is this all you have, Senorita?" He asked as Bernardo looked for more.

She nodded. "Si."

It was strange. She felt oddly safe with this man.

Diego gestured and Bernardo nodded.

"Why do you not speak to him?" She asked curiously.

"He is deaf and dumb since birth, Senorita, but a very good servant. His name is Bernardo."

She smiled at him. She waved at him. He beamed and waved back, nearly dropping a bag. She giggled and looked up at Diego who was looking on in amusement. "I like him." She said. She then looked up at her savior. "What is your name?"

He said his name far too quickly for her to even hear. She blinked. She looked up at him in confusion. He smiled. "It is a mouthful. You can call me Diego. What is your name then, Senorita? It is only fair."

"Boudica."

"That is an unusual name, especially for here. Is that an American name?"

She shook her head. "No, Senor. It is a old name from England. A warrior queen's name."

He chuckled. "That is strangely fitting."

"Thank you."

Diego tucked her hand into his elbow and walked down the street to the inn. "Here we are." He moved to where the innkeeper stood behind the bar. "Senor. This young Senorita is in need of a room, a meal, and a lovely bath before bed." He reached into his vest and pulled out coins, paying in full. "I will pay for as long as she stays here."

"Si Don Diego." Jose said. He lifted a key. "Room 4 is the most private. At the end of the hall."

"Gracias." Diego said. He moved back to collect the girl who had taken an offered drink of cool water. She only managed a couple swallows as it hurt her throat.

He nodded to Bernardo and walked with her up the stairs and to the room that was away from the tavern commotion. He moved to unlock the door. The girl leaned against the wall, suddenly very warm and faint feeling. She needed to lay down she felt. Her tongue felt huge and swollen in her mouth and her throat hurt.

Diego opened the door and bowed to her to walk in before him. As she stepped in, she took two steps and then dropped heavily to her knees and then fell forward unconscious.

Diego had turned to Bernardo, but hearing her fall he moved, kneeling beside her. Bernardo dropped her bags in the hallway and moved to assist his master. Diego rolled her over onto her back as he sat on his knees. He felt her neck. Her skin was hot and dry. She had a pulse, but it was very fast and her breaths were shallow. He gasped lifting his hand to her brow. No sweat. On this hot of a day, he was sweating for sure when not in the shade.

She was burning up.

Instantly he knew what was the matter.

"Bernardo, fetch the doctor. Our little Senorita is dying of sun stroke. Send the innkeeper as up here! Quickly!" Diego barked.

Bernardo nodded, moving to do as commanded as Diego shifted the limp inert form. Wrapping an arm around her back and another under her legs, he rose to his feet, bringing her into his arms. She was so small in his arms. He looked down at her. "Why didn't you tell us, Dulce?" He murmured. He then sighed. She had been telling him, in her way. She didn't know what was wrong, but her mannerisms. Weeping with no tears, her hunger, her thirst, but not being able to drink, her confusion, her weakness…it all made sense.

Holding her he could feel how hot she was. It was like holding a hot coal from the fire. He needed to cool her or she would die.

The innkeeper appeared. "Senor de la Vega? Your manservant signaled you had need of me."

"I need a bathtub and cold water, Senor. Hurry." Diego said laying the girl on the bed.

"Is the Senorita unwell?"

"Very ill. The heat." Diego said.

The man nodded and galvanized into action.

Diego then began to remove her heavy restrictive clothing. First her shoes. Her tiny feet fit in his hand. He sighed removing the stockings as well. Next the heavy thick petticoats and hoop skirt. That left her in her bloomers. He then turned his attention to her corset after pulling off the long sleeves jacket. He tried to unlace it, but was becoming frustrated. Using his boot knife, he gently cut the side like he was shucking an oyster, destroying it, but almost immediately, she sucked in a deeper breath.

She was in her shift and bloomers. He moved, fetching the water basin and pitcher from the small table by the window. He poured water into the basin and lifted the two clothes. He dunked one cloth in, wetting it, he wrung it out and put it on her hot brow. The second he began to wipe the bare skin of her arms and neck, trying to cool her, letting the air evaporate it to cool her skin. He dipped the cloth in again and then dabbed the tops of her lovely full breasts and his hand brushed something. He leaned closer and noticed that she had scars on her shoulder and side of her neck. They looked like burns. This girl had lived an interesting life for one so young.

The innkeeper arrived and began to fill the bathtub with cool water. The doctor arrived with Bernardo. Diego stepped back allowing the man to look her over.

"You are lucky you came upon her when you did, Don Diego." The doctor said. "She would not stand to be this warm too long."

Diego nodded. "I was going to dip her into the water to let her body cool since I do not have a river to do it in." He said thinking back to when he had been a boy and they had done that to a sheepherder who had lost his way and become sick with sun stroke. It cooled him enough to survive.

The doctor nodded. "Wrap her in a sheet and do it, Don Diego."

He nodded and wrapped the sheet about her. He lifted her body once more and then set her in the water. Instantly, her body stiffened, a natural reaction to the change. He then let her body relax a little before he clapped his hand to her mouth and nose and ducked her under to cool her head. After two times he pulled her up and let her breath. He waited a few moments before doing it again.

He continued for nearly half an hour. He could feel the difference in her body temperature and looked up at the doctor. The doctor felt her brow and then nodded. "She is out of danger for now, though that was the worst case of sun stroke I have seen in some time." He said. He looked at Diego. "Can you stay with her Don Diego? Make sure she rests."

"Si." Diego nodded as he then lifted her, drenching himself in the process before taking her and lying her on the bed. He looked down at her. Her wet white clothing left little of her slight, but deliciously feminine body to his imagination. However, also visible as the cloth stuck to her chest, was black on her skin. He lifted the cloth.

The doctor noticed. "A tattoo?" He asked. "Why would a white woman have that?" He asked.

"You think it is Indian also then?" Diego asked.

"Si." The doctor said.

Diego traced a line that went from her collarbone to her armpit. "How strange. She has a great deal to tell us, this Senorita enigma we have."

"Do you know her, Senor?"

"No she came this afternoon by stage, but no one claimed her."

"So you are keeping her safe. She is a lucky Senorita to have caught your eye."

"I cannot let a weeping girl remain so when I can assist her, doctor."

"Indeed." The doctor said. "I will return in the morning. Keep her body warm, but her head cool." He advised.

Diego nodded. "Si."

He left and Diego looked at Bernardo. "Who is this small slip of a Senorita then?" He wondered.


	2. Healing the Stranger

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 2 – Healing the Stranger

Diego and Bernardo stayed with the young girl, taking a room next door and taking turns watching over her. It was a bit irregular, but since she did not have parents or even a godmother to chaperon within two thousand miles, she would have to do with her two male guardians.

As she slept, Diego had spoken to Sergeant Garcia about her. Garcia had been intrigued by the girl seemingly just cast aside like garbage. Diego took him to see the sleeping girl Bernardo was gently seeing to and pressing a cool rag to her brow.

It took another full day before the girl woke.

Diego was dozing in a chair beside her.

She looked about. She was in a room that was not large, but comfortable. She was in the bed. The kind young man was sleeping in the chair beside her. He came awake as her hand brushed his on the coverlet.

He blinked, rubbing a hand over his face and then he smiled a little and leaned forward. "Ah. You gave us quite a scare Senorita. How are you feeling?"

"Hungry." She answered just as her stomach let out a loud growl. She flushed scarlet and her savior chuckled as he rose to his feet.

She then looked over. "What happened to my corset?" She asked seeing it lying on the back of the chair.

He looked at it. "Oh! I had to cut it off you."

"Cut it off me?"

"Si. It was causing you problems breathing." He cocked his head. "No one wears them here, Senorita. I do not see the need. They seem uncomfortable. What makes them so stiff?"

"Whale baleen." She said looking at him.

"Indeed. Does it hurt?"

"It digs into you."

"So that is settled. There is no reason for it."

She looked at him. "I can breathe better." She admitted. "Perhaps I should thank you."

"Si." He said then beamed.

She sighed and let it go. "Are there good foods here? My stomach hurts."

"Si. You did not eat well before you came and now you are two and a half days letting your body heal." He looked up at a knock. The door opened to reveal Bernardo. Diego smiled and gestured to his manservant to stay while he went to inquire as to food.

He returned and smiled at her. "They will have a lovely lunch for us in a few moments." He lifted a dressing gown he had been given by the innkeeper. "Come then." He said holding it up.

She nodded as he turned his head away and nodded to Bernardo to do the same. She sat up and let out a cry. He looked at her and she met his gaze and gasped yanking the sheet to her neck. "Where are my clothes?" She was in her bloomers and shift only.

He smiled at her. "We had to remove them to allow you to breath and cool, Senorita. You were dying of sun stroke."

"What?"

"It is when your body becomes so hot it can no longer function. If not treated the victim dies." Diego said. "Little wonder, you had no idea the danger you were in."

She nodded and watched him turn his head as she rose to her feet and let him wrap the dressing gown about her. She tied it and looked at him. She took a step and wobbled. He was there instantly, lifting her up in his arms. She gasped, startled, but then relaxed against this man who seemed to have her care and best interests at heart.

He moved to the table and gently set her in a chair. "Your body is still weak, Senorita Boudica."

She looked up, eyes now an almost blue. "My friends call my Bo." She said.

"Bo?" He said.

She smiled a little. "Maybe it was more appropriate when I was an acrobat with my father and his team."

He sat down and leaned forward. "An acrobat. How intriguing? What else do you do?"

"I am a teacher." She said. She smiled and looked about.

"Did you teach Indians?" He asked.

She cocked her head and looked at him as he sat back, crossing his leg delicately. "How did you know?"

He nodded to her. "You have a very interesting tattoo on your chest." He said. "I saw it through your clothing when we were seeing to you."

Her hand went to above her heart. "My other family gave me it." She said.

"Other family?" He was really finding this little enigma very interesting. She had lived a life few would ever know. And yet to be abandoned after traveling so far by stage…

She swallowed. "They are…"

There was a knock and then the innkeeper brought them food. He set it down on the table. "Is there anything else, Don Diego?"

"Could you look for a dress for the Senorita? The one she has is too warm for the area." Diego said.

"Of course." The man said and left.

The girl looked at him. "You have been so kind. I will never be able to repay you."

"I do not expect to be repaid with anything other than perhaps your friendship if you permit me Bo." He said smiling.

She nodded and dipped her head. "I think I would like that."

She was trying to cut a fruit with a knife, but was having trouble. She still was weak like a kitten, but the fruit sounded the best to her. Diego made a slight tisking sound with his tongue and reached to cover hand gently. "Allow me, Bo." He said softly.

She sat back, watching, as he used his own knife to remove the skin of the flesh and then cut the fruit into pieces for her. She lifted one. "What is this?" She asked looking at the flesh. It smelled amazing.

"A plum." He said. He set the put on her plate as well.

She took a bite and gasped at the flavor. She ate more and he cut her another. She clearly was eating them with relish and her body likely needed the juice more than anything. He then cut an avocado for her and she are that as well.

When she had her fill and drink much of the life-giving water, she sat back. "I will need a while let this settle before I ride Don Diego."

He smiled and rose to his feet. "Si. Have a small siesta. We will wait for you."

"Thank you."

He moved and lifted her hand. "One thing, Bo." He said gently.

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"Don is my title. A friend does not need such things, no?"

She nodded a little. "I suppose not."

"Then call me Diego." He said smiling as he bent and kissed her knuckles gently.

"Diego." She said softly, voice like a prayer.

He smiled and left her, watching the door close behind him.

ZzZ

He had her rest for the afternoon and then met her in the tavern for supper. She was dressed in her new dress that was airy and far better for the days. It was unusually hot for the spring and would be hotter still come summer. They talked about the Pueblo of los Angeles. She was finding her new home full of kind people. Sargent Garcia appeared and asked about her and if there was anything he could do.

After the meal, Diego saw her to her bed again after they spent several hours speaking, sharing wine, and learning about each other. She loved hearing about Spain and he was most intrigued to hear about being raised by an acrobat. Her mother was an aristo who had fallen for the Basque man who would become her husband. Sadly, they had died in a house fire that killed both her parents and nearly took the girl as well. She had the scars from it still, some of which were covered by her native tattoo. He asked about this as well. She only commented that her second father had given it to her as a right of passage for coming of age among their people. Diego was amazed at this. She had been only fourteen at the time, a child. She even now was barely eighteen, a woman, but had no one to guard her.

When asked why she was to come there, she commented again she was to marry someone. She was a mail order bride who had been jilted then. Diego promised her he would bring her to his home and look after her until she could find her own way. He was willing to pay for her to return if she wished, but the thought of so long a trip nearly made her faint again.

She slept long into the morning and only woke to the frantic knocking at her door. She gasped and rose to her feet and cracked the door. It was Diego and Bernardo looking at her.

She blinked and yawned. "What is it?"

"You did not hear us every time we knocked. We were worried." Diego said watching her. "Can we come in?" He asked.

She smiled a little and nodded stepping back. She was in her sleeping gown that he had brought for her. She seemed more comfortable with the two men, perhaps too comfortable some would say, but Diego watched her settle gingerly on the bed and tuck her legs up under the dress as she watched him settle into a chair.

"Well?" She asked. "What was important?"

"I was worried is all." He said looking at her, hazel eyes watching her.

"Thank you." She smiled. "It was actually the best sleep I think I have had in months."

He nodded. "Ah. Forgive me then for waking you."

She shrugged.

"I did wish to ask if you felt well enough to ride to my father's hacienda today. It would be more comfortable there."

"I am already imposing on you so much, Diego."

He laughed lightly. "Hardly, that Senorita. Come then."

They walked to the stables. Bernardo had seen to their horses. The manservant's mount had her bags tied to either side like saddlebags for the journey.

Bo looked about a bit wearily.

"What is it?" Diego asked seeing her look of concern.

"I do not see a carriage."

"I do not have one." Diego said. "We came in on horseback. I thought we could ride together, but If you wish one, I can use one and have Bernardo take it back."

She shook her head smiling. "Oh, goodness no. I would prefer to ride. I was getting quite sick in the stage."

He smiled and nodded. Bernardo had already mounted his horse as Diego mounted his gelding and then reached down, removing his foot from a stirrup for a moment. It was a bit of a stretch in a dress, but she managed. He pulled her up before him and moved back to allow her to settle.

She shifted a little, finding a comfortable spot to ride. Diego shifted, putting his feet back in the stirrups and then moving closer to her. Her lovely bottom was between his thighs as she sat, feet loose to either side. He reached around her to take the reins. When he had them in his one hand, he clicked lightly and the horse moved forward. His other hand moved about her, resting at her hip, splayed across side. As they moved to the edge of town his arm moved up to her waist to hold her as he quickened the pace a little.

Once a mile outside of town he slowed, letting his gelding follow the road as he held the reins loosely while the other hand rested now lightly on her thigh. She did not seemed to mind or perhaps she had not noticed. She was too busy looking about listening to the birds and breeze in the grasses.

"It is beautiful here." She said.

"Si." He said looking about as well.

"These lands are vast. Are they part of a Rancho?"

"Si. All this land, from here onward belongs to my father." Diego said.

"He is a wealthy man then."

"Si. They say he is the richest in California."

She smiled and looked back at him. "And you are his son."

"His only son." He said playfully.

"Do you have sisters?"

"No I am an only child."

She nodded. "Me too."

"A bit of a hardship no? No friends when growing up?"

She nodded again. "Yes." She then cocked her head. "Do you think I will do well here?"

"Si. You have survived so much not to, Bo."

She smiled and then looked about, finding things of interest. Diego tolerantly held her as she moved against him, curious about everything. He could hardly blame her. This area was all so new to her, unlike anything she had ever seen.

They reached the hacienda an hour before sundown. The de la Vega hacienda was two levels and one the largest structures in the area. It had eight bedrooms, two outhouses, a stable, many servants and grooms, a parlor, an indoor and outdoor kitchen, a formal dining room, a reading room, a conservatory, a still room, and a courtyard inside a fence. The second floor was the bedrooms in a line much like an inn would have them. The master bedroom was at the far end. Diego's bedroom was facing the courtyard. There were guest rooms between and an office space for the master to view accounts of his rancho.

A servant opened the front gate and they rode in. Diego dismounted and then reached up and lifted the young girl to the ground with ease. She was so light and small. Standing fully erect beside him, the top of her head was level with the middle of his bicep.

A man with silver hair walked out of a lower door. "Diego. Where have you been?"

"I was in town seeing to the Senorita." Diego said nodding to the girl who had wandered to look at the large tree in the middle of the courtyard. Its leaves provided much of the shade in the courtyard.

"Who is she?" Alejandro asked his son, watching the girl with interest. His son had never brought a girl home with him before.

"Boudica Haceta." Diego said smiling.

His father froze.

"Bo. Come here please." Diego said.

The girl looked up startled as though she had vanished into her own world. She looked back and flushed in embarrassment as she walked to them. "Forgive me."

Diego waved it off. "Bo, my father Alejandro de la Vega, your host until further notice. Father, Senorita Boudica."

She blinked at the name. "An honor, Senor." She looked at Diego. "de la Vega?" She blinked.

"Si." He said.

His father was pale looking, his eyes fixed on the girl. "Diego, what is the date?"

"Thursday."

"No the date."

"Oh the eleventh."

"And what day did she come?"

"The eighth." Diego said and then looked at his father. "How did you know she came here?"

"The eighth…" Alejandro said to himself. Alejandro looked at his son. "A beautiful Senorita like that with skin like that and those eyes?"

Diego wasn't convinced. "And…"

His father took a breath.

"de le Vega." The girl muttered and looked at Diego. "It was you!" She gasped.

"What?" Diego gasped.

"It was you who forgot me!" She said backing away from him. "Is that why you have been making up for it, treating me so nicely? Guilt?"

"What are you talking about?" Diego asked. "I found you and you were very ill."

"Ill?" His father asked.

"She had sun stroke." Diego explained.

Alejandro winced. "Diego. I need to tell you something."

The girl looked at Diego and was fighting tears. "You were so nice to me. Why could you not have told me before…"

"Told you what, Bo?"

"What your name was?"

"I did." He said. "I said I was Diego de le Vega."

She swallowed. She had no memory of that, but she realized he meant that.

Alejandro stepped closer. "My child." He said addressing the girl. "Forgive me. I did not recall the day. I meant to send a carriage for you to bring you here. It is a blessing then that Diego found you."

"Indeed, father, but why would you be the one to fetch her?" He blinked remembering the girl's words. "Father!" He gasped. "She is a child. You could not possibly mean to marry her?!"

Alejandro gasped and shook his head. "Certainly not!" He said. He looked at the girl who was fighting tears, listening. "I brought her here for you."

"What?!" A young male and female voice said as one.

Alejandro looked at them. "Come let us go to the parlor and have wine and discuss this civilly."

Diego caught his arm. "I think you should explain it now."

"The Senorita looks ready to faint. Come inside and let her rest." Alejandro said.

"Father." Diego said slowly. "Why did you order me a bride?"

"You have made so many sacrifices Diego. Anna Maria was the only girl who has remotely caught your eye and she is in Monterey. You need a partner."

Diego watched him, keeping his temper in check for Bo's sake. "I would find it in my own time." He looked to Bo. "I am so sorry, my dear."

"I…I…" She looked at him with confusion and hurt in her eyes. He hardly blamed her. However, they both were unwittingly pawns in this game. Was his father so desperate for grandchildren that he would send for a foreign mail order bride for his son to wed.

Bo would not leave here. Diego took a breath. She was his responsibility now. His father had conned her into coming. Now the de le Vegas would see her right. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He moved to go to Bo who was almost hyperventilating. "Bo…" He started, but saw her face, pale, eyes wide, breathing erratically. "Bo!" He took her upper arms in his hands and shook her a little. "Dulce! Look at me!"

Her eyes lifted after a moment to look at him. "Diego?!" She gasped softly. She then started to cry and he hardly blamed her. She had wanted a new life away from a family who had hated her existence and now she was trapped with men she did not know. Her intended had no knowledge he was to wed her.

He pulled her into a brotherly hug, letting her weep into the ruffles of his shirt as he looked over her head at his father, annoyance in his gaze.

Alejandro took a breath. "The Senorita will remain here until she decides what to do. If she remains here, she will be my ward until she weds."

Diego nodded. "Only fair you provide for her after bringing here under false pretenses father."

"What? She is perfect for you."

Diego grunted as he caressed the back of the sobbing girl. "She cannot return to a family who hates her. She is an orphan and poor relation."

"So she will live here and want for nothing." Alejandro said. "Besides." He smiled at his son disarmingly. "I always wanted a daughter."

Diego growled low in his throat. A warning. His father wisely took it and turned to leave to go back to the parlor.

Diego continued to hold the young woman as she cried, letting out all of her hurt. Diego held her in the shade, trying to calm her with little success. After a time, she calmed a little. She still would not look up at him. She slumped against him in a swoon.

He gasped, gathering her to him. His hand went to her face. "Bo?" He asked, holding her dead weight to him. "Boudica?"

She did not answer. She was breathing, just fainted.

Under the circumstances, Diego hardly could blame her. Females and their feminine habits were strange, but the shock alone of learning that she had been so used could have done this. Then to find out she had been in the care of the man whose name she knew she was supposed to wed must have been even worse.

Shifting her back against one arm, he lifted a limp arm over his shoulders. He then bent, putting his other arm under her knees. He lifted her to his chest and sighed. She was such a light burden to bear. A woman and yet also a child. There was seven years difference in their ages, which was no great thing, sometimes young Senoritas would marry far older men, but she would be free to choose, not be forced. She had been tricked. Diego was not about to hold her to a contract of marriage when neither of them knew each other.

He sighed, looking at her dreamy face and thought of seeing that lovely face flushed and wanting. He grunted slamming that down quickly. He needed her to feel safe again before he could even think to be amorous with her.

One thing was for sure, he thought as he brought her into the parlor of the hacienda.

His father had much to answer for.


	3. A New Home

Zorro Meets His Match

Chapter 3 – A New Home

Diego had seen the girl to the closest room, which was his own and laid her down. The poor thing had suffered much coming here, but he vowed he would keep her safe. If they did court and eventually wed in time he would be pleased. Perhaps it was time to settle down. However, he would also be content to be the adopted brother looking out for her. He always strangely had craved a sister, but, he thought ruefully, had he had one, the girl would be the most spoiled and wild child known. He likely would have the job of finding and keeping her in check as elder brother. That would have been an interesting challenge.

He planned to spoil this girl as well. She deserved some happiness after so much disappointment. If she did decide to marry, someone other than him, he would make sure his father provided a proper and well off dowry for her.

The girl had slept through supper and through the night. Just as well. Her body was clearly still healing. He had slept in a guest room for the night, the one closest to her in case she called out needing something in the night. Diego had had the two native maids see to undressing the unconscious girl and seeing to her clothing as he waited just outside. He thanked them and then retired having convinced himself there was little else he could do.

He rose early to see to see to some chores having Bernardo stay with her. The manservant settled into a chair. Diego looked at the girl sleeping, a small lump in his great bed. He smiled a little wondering what it would be like, for a moment to be a married man and have a woman to come home to, to love and cherish, and to protect.

He sighed and left closing the door behind him.

Morning had come. She woke. The bed she was in was softer than the hotel bed she had been in, but was still firm and very comfortable. She moved and turned her head. The pillow smelled of a delightfully spicy manly scent she had come to know well over the last couple days.

This was Diego's bed.

She looked about. It was a canopy bed and large, larger than she had ever been in. She looked about the room. The bed dominated the room with a small table and chair neat the window and a fireplace. There were many items on the wall space, but she could not make them out well from where she was.

In a chair near her was Bernardo, Diego's faithful deafmute servant. She smiled. She rose softly and looked about. She was in a comfortable night dress. Her clothing was placed carefully the chair by the small table. Beside Bernardo was a dressing gown. She carefully lifted it, hoping not to disturb him. He turned his head and settled. She beamed a little and then put on the dressing gown. She swam in it, clearly made for someone of Diego's height and build, but it was comfortable and smelled like him. She felt safe with him, which was a bit funny since he was a single man, though on paper he was her betrothed.

Still, she had clearly seen that he had been broadsided by this and was not to blame for the affair, his father was. A curious thing for a father to find his only son and heir a woman to wed, but must would have looked among the land owner children of the area. She wondered if Diego had rejected them all and that had led to Alejandro sending out a notice. Diego was handsome enough, kind enough, and rich enough to have his pick of any woman he wanted. She sighed. Well, she thought, best to make the most of it.

She opened the door softly and stepped out onto the balcony. She could see it was mid-morning. Birds sang in the many green plants of the courtyard. Something smelled sweet. She sniffed the air and looked about. She came to the pillar that had vine growing out it and sniffed. The large white blossoms were making the scent. It was like a Lily, but slightly more fragrant, like an orange or lilac. She broke one off, sniffing it in delight.

Below the hacienda gate opened and Don Alejandro came in with two men. They had the look of ranch hands and likely were.

She turned to move to the stairs, but nearly fell backwards finding Diego there, fully dressed, watching her. At his side was a young woman. She was Bo's height and clearly native, though in not as fine cloth as Diego was.

"Diego!" She gasped looking up at him. He was wearing a blue green clothing set with a dark blue wrap about his hips that hung to one side.

He stepped closer. "Sorry." He said, face caught between concern, apology, and amusement. "I did not mean to frighten you. I wished to see if you were awake and hungry enough for breakfast. Maria is an amazing cook."

Bo smiled. "I would like that very much, thank you." She looked at the girl beside Diego. "Thank you, Maria."

The girl gasped and looked up at Diego who lifted a hand. "Oh, no!" He smiled a little. "This is Buena. Maria is in the kitchen."

"Buena." Bo said.

The native girl's face brightened. "She is very pretty, Don Diego. Just as you said." She smiled and dipped her head at Bo.

Bo blushed. "Thank you." Her gaze lifted to Diego's.

"I have asked Buena to be your handmaiden while you stay here at the hacienda. She will see to your comfort." He then smiled down at the beaming Buena. "And she was very happy to do so."

Bo blinked. "I have never had a maid." She cocked her head. "What do they do?"

"They are very helpful. She will help you dress and fetch things for you." He bowed a little to her. "I will see you in a short time in the dining room then, no?"

"Si." Bo said nodding.

Buena smiled and stepped to her new mistress. She stood waiting for her to move back to Diego's room as Diego turned to take his leave.

Bo turned and the native girl followed. She could not be much older than Boudica, perhaps younger, though not much.

They entered the room. Bo moved to where her clothing was. However, Buena noticed, after helping the other girl with the dressing gown, that Bernardo was there. She narrowed her eyes and then went to him. She shook him.

Waking her looked up startled and she stepped back and pointed to the door. He cocked his head and then saw Bo standing there in her nightdress and quickly looked away. He looked at Buena and nodded, moving quickly to the door.

Outside, Bernardo moved to the stairs and cocked his head at his master who heard the door open and had paused. Diego chuckled and nodded. "Ah, I forgot you were in there too."

Diego was in the parlor when he heard the door open. He turned and smiled seeing Bo there dressed in a loose and airy shift dress that sat off her shoulders and that had a red petticoat and brought wrap about her waist. Her hair was pulled into an unmarried Spanish woman's style. The top of her tattoo was visible, but only the two upper lines. With the shawl she held on her arms about her shoulders, no one would see it.

Diego stepped to her and bowed. "You look lovely." He said nodding to Buena who stood back from them. Bernardo was beside her and both watched as Diego escorted the girl to the dining room.

They ate together. Bo found the rustic and slightly spicy food very interesting as she tried everything, trying to see what she liked and did not. Diego was amazed at her willingness to try new foods in a way that belayed how thin she was. He had seen the outline of her ribs when her clothing had been wet as well, but she was also muscular. Her body was recovering from being ill, but the girl was thin and lithe as he was, only significantly smaller in stature.

"Could we go to the town today?" She asked.

"Not today, Bo, another day, but I have business at the mission if you wish to come with me." He looked back at Buena. "We can bring Buena as chaperon if you wish." He smiled.

She nodded. "I would like that." She said.

He nodded. He had Bernardo see to getting the carriage for them ready. When it was pulled into area just outside the courtyard, Diego offered his arm to Bo. She took it and walked with him. She took a breath and sighed seeing the carriage.

He felt her tense. He patted her hand. "I have the top down, Bo. It will let you have a breeze and allow you to look about." He said.

She nodded and allowed him to help her in. He next helped Buena who sat down next to her mistress, excited to be having a day away from the hacienda. Diego hopped up lightly and patted Bernardo on the shoulder to drive.

The mission was more than an hour away. Diego watched Bo as she sat, looking at the trees about them. She was pale though as though her stomach did not sit right riding. It must have been such a hard time for her in a closed up coach for so many miles.

Once at the mission, Diego allowed her to get down. He put her hand to his elbow to allow her to walk a bit in the shade of the trees. He noticed it seemed to help get some color back in her cheeks. He smiled and then nodded to her. "Have a look around, Bo. I will not be long. I must deliver some items to Father Felipe."

She nodded and looked at Buena. "This is a beautiful place, Buena."

"I was born here, Senorita."

"Oh!" Bo said. "And you learned Spanish and English as well."

"Si at the mission school." Buena said.

"How did you come to work for the de la Vegas?"

"Senor Diego sponsored me at the school and then after my school was done, I came to work for them as an indentured servant."

"For how long?"

"Three years. I have worked for two years, Senorita."

"I am sorry. You are not free."

Buena waved it off. "Don Alejandro and Don Diego are very good masters."

Bo nodded and she allowed Buena to show her around her former home. Bo was interested in the rich history. It was very interesting hearing it through the eyes of a native girl who had been born there. They reached the chapel.

Bo stepped forward. She had a couple coins she had found in the pocket of the dress. She put them in the box before a small altar and then moved to light candles. She began to softly sing as she pulled up her shawl over her head. The acoustics of the chapel carried her voice to Buena who looked up in surprise to hear Latin being sung in a lovely mezzo-soprano voice that sounded almost like an angel.

Careful she moved to investigate and found Bo there, eyes closed, singing as she remembered her parents and lit candles for him.

Diego had dropped off the items to Felipe and was walking with him to look for the girl and her maid. However, at the open chapel door, both paused, hearing the lovely voice that seemed to be as though the Virgin Mary herself was singing from the altar.

Diego saw Buena standing to the side, listening.

"What is that?" Felipe asked. "Sounds like an angel."

"Yes. In some respects." Diego said.

He walked forward and waited with Buena until the song had finished. Bo had a single tear drop from her eye as she sighed and crossed herself before rising from the prayer bench.

Diego came to her, boots clicking on the stones. She looked at him and sighed, wiping her eyes. "Bo? Dulce. Why are you crying?"

"My family." She said softly. "I still miss them."

He took a breath. "Of course you do. They never leave you." He sighed and moved, bowing his head he put in a coin as well and lit one as well. He then crossed himself after a soft hail Mary. He looked back at her questioning look. "My mother died of fever when I was very small." He explained. "I miss her every day as well."

"What was her name?"

"Esperanza." He said softly.

"My father was Ysidro and my mother was named Isobel." She said softly.

"Ysidro is a good Spanish name." He said. "It explains your olive coloring."

"But he was Basque Diego."

He nodded. "Are you ready to leave?"

She nodded and allowed him to lead her to the wagon. He offered her a canteen. She drank readily and he then did after. He passed it to Buena and she took a couple sips as well.

They returned to the hacienda in good time. For the rest of the evening, Diego spent keeping Bo company. His father joined them after a time. Bo was weary of him, but he apologized to her and asked for forgiveness. He also promised he would be her benefactor until she found a man to marry. She calmed and relaxed finally realizing this man was not evil, just a little misguided.

"A benefactor and provide her a proper dowry." Diego said. "One worthy of a de la Vega daughter."

"I am not a de la Vega." She said.

"Not yet." Alejandro said.

Diego narrowed his eyes.

ZzZ

The next morning, the cook Maria was ill. Bo had risen early with the sun and found the cook so ill she could hardly stand. She offered to allow the woman a day to rest. Not knowing that Bo was not a new servant, she agreed and went to lay down.

Bo set about cooking a breakfast she knew how, biscuits, butter she fresh churned, coffee, gravy, eggs, and bacon.

The men of the house came into the dining room smelling the delightful smells of food that was not the normal way of having breakfast in Spanish California. Bo appeared and sat down taking a plate for herself hungrily.

"I am starving. I have been smelling this all morning." She said was she mounded her plate. Diego was amazed, but said nothing as she dove in.

"Most unusual foods." Alejandro said. "Delicious though." He said using a biscuit to sop up a broken yoke of a fried egg. "I wonder why the change?"

Diego nodded.

Bo smiled. "Maria was ill." She said.

Alejandro and Diego froze mid bite. "Than who cooked this?" Alejandro asked.

"I did." Bo said shrugging. "I think I needed to make the bacon a little crispier. Forgive me I am out of practice to…"

Alejandro looked at her. "Boudica. You are a guest in my household. I do not expect you to raise a finger let alone serve us a meal." He said sternly.

She set her fork down. "I…I wanted to help. You have done so much and…" She looked down. "Maria was sick."

Diego reached a hand over to her arm. "He is not angry at the food, Bo. He loves it. He is simply annoyed you of all people cooked it." He smiled. "Where on earth did you learn?"

"I had to cook sometimes when…" She stopped abruptly.

Alejandro sighed. "My dear, you are quite the handful." He smiled and took her hand and raised it to his lips. "What a challenge it would be to have you as a daughter."

She looked down.

He reached up and brushed a wayward strand of hair away. "Thank you for the meal." He murmured.

She looked up and smiled a little. "You are welcome Don Alejandro."

He winced a little. "My child, while you are my responsibility, I must insist you do not call me by my title."

She went pale. "What should I call you then Senor?"

"Papa, Uncle, Alejandro, Something…anything." He said.

Diego was watching in amusement. His father was trying so hard to grovel for what he had done, but really had no idea how to charm the fairer sex into allowing him to be forgiven.

"Uncle Alejandro." She said. "I like that."

He nodded. "Good. Very good."

Diego leaned forward. "I will be going to the pueblo in the morning Bo. Do you wish to join me?"

She looked up. "Yes please. I can find a job and pay you back for your kindness."

Alejandro grunted. "Nothing less than you deserve, dulce."

Diego nodded.

The next morning, Diego decided to ride on horseback. He had the young girl ride behind him this time, not sure he could stand having that lovely round bottom between his thighs for that long without her feeling his appreciation for it. It was bad enough to have her small arms about his waist, holding on to him, her hat, borrowed from him, shielding her head from the sun. Her tiny hands were on his stomach as she enjoyed being close to him.

She lightly dozed against his back. The rather gentle pace was very hypnotic. She pressed her face against his back and sighed.

He had no idea she was sleeping until her arms dropped from his belly to his thighs, open, fingers slightly curled. He looked over his shoulder and smiled. He reached back with his free hand to hold her and make sure she would not slip off. When he felt her weigh dropping, he looked back.

"Bo!" He said sharply. "Bo! Wake up!"

She woke suddenly, hands moving suddenly from being relaxed to digging into his flesh, startled. He winced a little and let his one hand drop to them to calm her. "It's all right, dulce. You were sleeping. I just did not want you to fall." He smiled. "On the way back, if you are tired, I will have you ride in front and you can sleep against me, if you wish."

She nodded, stifling a yawn. "All right."

He smiled and moved his hand back to his own lap. Her hands were again on his waist as she sat straighter, looking around. "We are nearly there." He informed her.

She nodded looking ahead. She could see the buildings and smiled.

She went to several shops asking in regards to employment. She was offered a job at the tavern, but Diego walked her away telling her, she could do better than be a bar maid.

After a few more places she walked into the silver smith's shop. She inquired as to a position. The owner was not too keen on the idea until Bo had a man come in with a broken walk chain. Bo explained how they could fix it and make it as good as new. Even Diego was impressed as he stood to the side. The shop owner hired her.

He requested she be there by nine the next morning to begin work.

Diego told him she would be there.

"So she is staying with you then de le Vega?"

"Yes." Diego said. "Friend of the family." He said.

"Lucky girl." The man, Senor Juan said.

Diego smiled and then took her to the tavern to celebrate. They shared a bottle of wine as Diego lit and smoked a small cigar. He was impressed the ease she could drink the sweet alcoholic drink. After speaking to her for a while, they moved to leave, but Sargent Garcia came in.

"Ah, Don Diego, Senorita Heceta." Garcia said maneuvering his impressive bulk toward them.

"Greeting Sargent." Diego greeted. "Join us?"

"Thank you, for a short time." The Sargent said. He looked at the girl. "You look much better, Senorita. How do you feel? Better I hope."

"Much." She said smiling. "The de la Vegas look after me very well."

He nodded.

After another glass of wine, Diego rose to his feet. "Come, Bo. I think it is time to get you home. You are looking a bit sleepy." He smiled.

She nodded a little and rose to her feet also. They walked out to Diego's horse. He lifted her up onto the mount and then mounted behind her. She shifted in the saddle so she was crossways, settling against his broad chest. He wrapped an arm about her. She was asleep before they made it out of the town.

He smiled down at the dreamy face. "Sleep well, dulce." He murmured as he let the horse go at a slow pace.

She slept the whole way back to the hacienda.

Once there, she woke. She had her second wind, going with Buena to collect chicken eggs and seeing to other things before supper she would have with her hosts. Diego went to the parlor to smoke his cigar and read up on the accounts.

Outside he could hear the soft sounds of the two women laughing about something. He had never thought about it. Women's laughter was like music. Much like Bo's amazing voice, it was something there was not enough of in the world.

He heard a shriek and laugh. He blinked, setting his cigar in the crystal ash tray, and ran out to the patio of the courtyard. He stopped seeing Bo, in the fountain, dress kilted to her knees as she an Buena were having a water fight to cool off and have fun.

The eggs were forgotten nearby as the two of them chased each other, yelping. Bo slipped and feel heavily into the water. Buena gasped going to her to help her, but Bo was laughing. She yanked pulled Buena to sit in the water with her.

Diego walked forward, shaking his head at their antics. "Well what do I have here? I had two Senoritas when I left. Now I appear to have two fish."

Bo looked up at him, hair falling out of the hair style as she looked at him. She then beamed and splashed, hitting Diego square in the face with the water. Buena gasped in shock. Bo refused to be contrite as she giggled looking up at his shocked look.

He looked at her in shock, annoyance, and then finally there was a strange twinkle in his eye. She yelped as he moved quickly toward her. She tried to jump out of the fountain, but her caught her easily, swinging her up onto his shoulder and over like a sack of grain. She gasped, as his hand planted on the backs of her thighs as her legs kicked. She was upside down, hanging down his back.

He laughed. "So now what are you going to do princess?" He asked looking at her under his arm.

She gasped as she held her, careful not to hurt her. He pretended to be dropping her and she let out another shriek. "Diego!" she cried out.

"Do you yield?" He asked.

"Never!" she said defiantly.

He slapped her bottom causing her to gasped shocked. The sound was far worse than the sharp shot lived sting.

"Now?"

"NO!" She barked trying to scratch him.

"Hey, none of that, you little minx." He said slapping her bottom again, lighter this time, but to get her to stop what she was about.

She growled trying to bite him like a wild cat. Thankfully she only got cloth, but he was amused as she kicked her legs rucking her skirt more. It was a good thing he was such a gentleman. A lesser man may have taken her up the stairs and had his way with this little hoyden.

"Right to the river with you."

"What?"

"What? It isn't as though you are not already wet Senorita." He teased bouncing her playfully.

"Diego let me go!"

"Nope." He said holding her legs.

He nodded and walked into the parlor to collect his cigar. He took a long drag and then looked down at her as she tried to pull herself upright, but Diego was a strong man and wasn't letting go. He then walked back outside and walked to the stables.

Alejandro was just returning from seeing to the cattle. "Diego? What are you doing?"

"One moment father." Diego said moving a sharp manner and bringing Bo forward. He set her down on her feet and beamed at her around his cigar.

She was halfway fuming and halfway amused at his antics. Buena came forward to collect her mistress as Alejandro looked at Bo rather sternly.

"What were you doing my child?" Alejandro asked Bo.

"She threw water at me, father. As a gentleman I had to see satisfaction for it."

"And…"

"Well fate saved her from a dip in the river."

"Indeed." Alejandro said.

Buena led her back toward the hacienda. Bo looked back and beamed at Diego who smiled back. It had been all in good fun. He dipped his head to her before the disappeared from view.

Alejandro arched an eyebrow. "Not interested in her at all…" He said throwing his son's words back at him.

"What?" Diego asked looking at him.

"My son. If that is you not flirting with the opposite sex, I would really hate to see you really turning on the charm to woo a lady." His father said in utter amusement.

Diego opened his mouth as his father beamed and walked away. He clapped it shut and growled before moving to follow him.


	4. Scandalous Actions

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 4 – Scandalous Actions

"I am sure you wife will love it." Boudica said as Senor Vernon looked at the small, but lovely ring she held between her small fingers. He was planning to give it to his wife for their fifth anniversary. "I know I would." She smiled.

He nodded. "Si." He said. "I will take it." He then looked to the shop owner who was standing nearby watching. "Senor, the Senorita Heceta is a master saleswoman."

"Indeed." The owner agreed coming forward. "I appreciate her help." The man bowed his head as the other man took his leave. The shop owner then smiled at Bo. "I have never sold so many pieces in so short a time."

Bo smiled and dipped her head moving to remove her apron. The bell rang as she hung it on the nail and stepped around to see who it was. Diego had come, as he almost always did to fetch her. When he did not, Bernardo came with Buena and the carriage, but Bo preferred Diego. He would let her ride. He had become closer to her over the last few weeks, truly enjoying her company.

Though she truly did not need to work as Alejandro had set up a carte blanc for her everywhere in town, she still seemed to think she needed to pay him and Diego back for all their help. Both were adamant this was not the case, but still, she seemed to wish to try. Diego at least had a certain amount of admiration for that.

Four nights ago, during supper, Alejandro had surprised them with word for Monterey. His petition of guardianship had been awarded to the girl. This made her his ward and he was legally responsible for her. He, however, was quick to point out that he would not stand in the way of a match he could find no fault in. He also would provided a sizeable dowry, worthy of the daughter of the richest man in California. One hundred cattle, a ten square mile rancho, and 500 pesos. It was most generous and the girl knew it. The little hoyden had stayed out of trouble for the most part not wishing to upset her benefactor or his charming son.

A couple men had tried to court her, but she seemed terribly disinterested in them to the amusement of Alejandro. He was still hoping to gain her as daughter when she married Diego, but the pair acted as brother and sister, not lovers.

Diego smiled at her. "Are you ready then, Bo?" He asked.

She nodded. "If you have nothing more for me to do, Senor?" She asked looking at the shop keeper.

He shook his head. "No Senorita. Gracias. Have a pleasant weekend."

"Gracias, Senor." She said and gathered her sombrero, still on loan from Diego. She put it on and then pushed it back so the cord was at her neck, but it hung on her back, as his did.

He reached out and opened the door for her. She walked under his arm not even needing to hardly duck as the crown of her head brushed his clothing. He looked back at the shop owner and dipped his head.

He stepped out into the sun. His town outfit was coral colored with dark maroon stitching and braiding on it in intricate patterns. At his waist was a matching maroon cloth that hung down to one side after wrapping about his high waisted trousers like a belt. Don Diego de le Vega was an impressive specimen of manhood at his towering six-foot three inch height, which dwarfed the young and exquisitely tiny Boudica.

Always a gentleman he walked a step behind and a step to the side Bo whose stride was so much smaller than his own. She also had a habit of checking her stride to look at things causing him to, on at least two occasions, nearly trip over her that nearly caused them both to fall.

They crossed the square speaking about what she had done that day. Diego at least feigned interest in what she talked about. She wasn't sure if she was boring him, but he was attentive regardless. As they passed the garrison, the commandant was coming out with his lancers and the ever present Sargent Garcia.

The girl paused to let them pass, but the commandant took notice of girl there. He could not recall seeing her before. She did not look Spanish at all. In fact, her eyes were almost azure in this light. His own were ice blue, uncommon for Spainards, but like the ice of the mountain streams in winter. However, his skin coloring, as Diego's, marked him as very much Spanish ancestery.

He paused, pulling on his gloves as Diego moved behind the girl watching. "Who is this rare flower here in California?" He asked looking at the girl.

Diego nodded as she looked back at him. Alejandro did not care for her to talk to strangers. "This is the Commandante Capitan Enrique Monastario. Capitan, my I present my father's ward, Boudica Hecate." Diego introduced. Bo always loved how Diego pronounced her name. He rolled it in a very Spanish way that made it almost his own.

"Capitan…" The girl said bowing her head to him.

"A very Spanish name for a non-Spanish flower. Where is this flower native to I wonder?" The commandant asked.

"New York." She answered.

"Her father was Spanish Basque, Senor. Her mother was not." Diego explained.

"You have the look for her then." The Commandant said. He then smiled and clicked his heels together ad bowed deeply. "A pleasure, my dear. What brought you to California? Are you kin to the de la Vegas then?" He took her hand and bent to kiss it.

"No." She said.

"Yes!" Diego said at the same time.

She looked up at him as did the commandant from over the small hand he held and was kissing the knuckles of. He had paused in that arching his eyebrow at Diego.

"Distantly." Diego said quickly.

Bo trusted Diego enough not to counter that statement. He doubtless had his reasons. However, she could tell by how he had moved closer to her, that he did not trust this man who held her hand.

The commandant let her hand drop gently. She found him strangely charming.

"You will have to excuse me, Senorita. My men and I ride to flush out Zorro."

She smiled. "I have heard of this hero."

"Not a hero, Senorita." The commandant corrected. "A villain who needs to be put down."

"Best of luck Capitan." Diego said nodding at the commandant mounted his white stallion. "It is a good day for a chase no?"

"Indeed, de la Vega." The commandant said as his horse danced a little. He dipped his head. "Until we meet again Senorita." The Capitan bowed to her. He dipped his head a little straightening. "de le Vega."

"Commandante." Diego said with equally thinly veiled hostility.

The men left, riding out of town.

She turned to Diego who was still watching the men as they moved up a hill. "Why do you not like him?"

"He is not a good man, Bo. He is trying to oust the rancho owners and make himself almost as a king here."

"He didn't seem too be that evil."

"Zorro is constantly trying to keep him in check." He smiled. "You are still new here, Bo."

"And he hunts Zorro?"

"What do you know of Zorro?" He asked as the continued to walk around the square.

"Only that the people like him, but they have never seen his face. Also, I have seen the broad sheets. The reward is almost 5,000 pesos."

Diego chuckled. "It would be an adventure to call him friend." He said. He then stepped to her taking hold of her thin waist he lifted her up to the back of the sweet mare his father had bought for Bo. Her name was Rana, which meant Frog. A strange name, but she was perfect for the small woman and had a very good temperament. She also had been a very good foaler, producing five prized foals to the de le Vega herd.

Bo settled onto her horse as Diego mounted his own horse. She pulled up her sombrero to ride and pulled her shawl up higher on her shoulders to keep the sun off her. A week ago she had gone riding and returned turning crab red after a few hours. She had become slight ill from it. Diego and Bernardo had, once again taken care of her since Buena had gone to the mission to attend her sister who was to give birth any day now. Diego had treated the burn with vinegar, cool water, and aloe. He had also seen with her thick hair pulled out of the way that she had a birthmark mole under her hair. A small crescent he had the strangest urge to kiss and lick.

Her skin was peeling now, but much of the area was now new skin. Diego had taken steps to make sure that never happened again. She had been so miserable for the first night, unable to move from her stomach to sleep properly.

It always amused Diego how much the girl seemed to love riding through the countryside. Diego had taken to picking her up with horses, but when he was not available, Bernardo brought the carriage and Buena. That was not Bo's favorite method of travel.

They stopped halfway, where a clean stream flowed from the rocks to allow their horses to drink. This land was part of Alejandro's rancho and so they were hardly stealing water, not that Alejandro would worry about horses drinking. Both horses bent their heads to drink.

Bo herself dismounted and moved to drink the cool spring water. Diego watched keeping an eye out for trouble from his elevated height. This road rarely had trouble, but it did not mean he should let his guard down.

He heard movement near him and looked down. She had appeared rather suddenly beside him, hands caressing his horse's neck. "What do you think of Zorro?"

He smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you seem to know him."

"I do not know him personally, just what everyone else does. Dresses in black with a mask, amazing swordsman, and a complete rogue." He chuckled a little and leaned down. "He is someone the likes of you, _pequena dulce nina_ , should stay away from."

"What? Worried he would steal my heart?" She asked coyly.

"He is a renegade. He could steal more than that as an outlaw." Diego said seriously. "Who knows what he would do with a young maiden such as yourself."

"I have heard he defends women."

"When he feels they are threatened, yes, but who knows what he would do with you alone with him. He is first and foremost a man and you are a woman."

"Always so protective Diego." She said.

"Someone has to be, _hermanita mía_." He said, hazel eyes watching her.

She gave a snort like a horse in frustration and moved away.

He watched as she moved away to mount again. " _Te quiero mucho, simplemente no puedo decirte."_ He murmured under his breath. It was just one of his many secrets he held.

ZzZ

The three of them had just finished dinner and had moved from the dining room to the parlor. Diego lit a small thin cigar and sat back to relax and smoke it as he settled to read a book. Bo had sat down at the table and had started a game of chess with Bernardo. Alejandro sat down near his son, watching the pair.

"I do not understand that game at all." Alejandro said.

Diego smiled blowing a smoke ring to the side of his mouth. "Bo is actually a worthy opponent when we play. Bernardo has learned well from me though."

"He doesn't know she can beat him does he?"

Diego grinned and shook his head as he took another hearty drag from his cigar.

There was a knock that startled everyone in the room, except Bernardo who was studying the pieces on the board after the girl made her last move. Diego rose to his feet and moved to his servant. He tapped his shoulder and then gestured to get the door.

Bernardo moved to obey. Diego looked at the board and his smile grew. "You have him mated in five moves, my dear. Well done."

She looked up at him. "Three." She countered.

"Three?" He asked blinking.

She nodded.

The stranger was the commandant. He walked in with Bernardo behind him. He smiled and bowed. "Forgive the intrusion, but I came to see if I could call on the Senorita."

Alejandro looked at Diego who met his gaze. Diego arched an eyebrow.

"Only to speak in the courtyard of course. It is a moonless night and we do not have a chaperon." The commandant said lifting a hand.

Bo looked at Alejandro who stepped to her. He laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Of course, you may go if that is your wish, my child." He said.

She nodded and moved to take the arm of the commandant as he walked outside with her to the courtyard to speak. Diego was looking at the board before him still trying to understand how to mate someone in three moves how the board sat.

Alejandro stepped to his son. "What on earth does he want with our little _Lirio_?"

"Likely what everyone wants. To woo her."

"But we cannot let her marry him."

"What good reason do we have?"

"We know he isn't a good man."

"We only really suspect. Zorro knows." Diego countered.

"So…"

Diego shook his head and rose to his full height. "I will go to the balcony and Bernardo can watch from below." He said. "But I agree. He is not up to any good courting her." He said.

"Why would he want her?"

"What better way to do our family harm? Gain some of our hard work, gain a daughter from us, and be able to help him be the richest man here."

"Gets the girl, hurts the de le Vega name, and gets the lands and moneys he wants. That man is clever."

"No." Diego said moving to go to the secret passages. "He only thinks he is."

ZzZ

Over the next two weeks, the commandant came and took the girl for short rides, with Buena, who had returned as chaperon. Diego and Alejandro tried to hide their apprehension about the commandant from her.

She seemed to be enjoying being courted something that was truly nagging at Diego, but part of him screamed that he had played being the brother rather than the lover to court her. He did love her, he could admit that to himself and he would be damned if she got hurt marrying this tyrant of a man.

As things were getting more serious, Diego realized there was not much that the de la Vegas would be able to do other than withhold their blessing, which was not fair to her unless they could tell her why, and currently they could not, however, Zorro, could.

Bo was in town and found herself being courted not only by the commandant, but Sargent Garcia as well. Garcia had taken her being kind and sweet to him to think she really wished to be with him. There was hardly a question if he would be a good man to her, he could be, but he was not the least bit attractive when compared to Diego's looks.

While she waited for the commandant in a room, Garcia came into the room to profess his love for her and ask her to marry him. He had not even started to seriously court her and now he had a ring, was on one knee, and was looking at her with such puppy eyes, she almost wanted to say yes to put him out of his misery.

However, instead, she ran, or tried. Without anywhere to really go, while his back was turned, she had moved to get out of the window. She looked back realizing that there was nothing below from the two story drop. Such a fall could break her leg or worse.

She took a breath and looked back. Strangely, a broken leg would be better than deal with Garcia even if he could sing. She took a breath and moved out, hanging down, looking to see where would be best to land.

ZzZ

Diego had been walking through the square trying to find where Bo had gone to. She had left work an hour early according to the shop keeper. She had an appointment.

With whom? He wondered. Surely, she wasn't planning to elope or worse with the commandant. Zorro would need to step in quickly if that were the case.

He the saw someone trying to climb out of a window. She was hanging about the ground. He realized it was Boudica. Why on earth was she trying to escape…unless…

He moved quickly below her and lifted his hands to her calves. "Bo. What are you doing?" He hissed up at her.

She kicked once, but then heard him. "I…" she looked up. "Shhhh!" She hissed.

He grunted. "Drop I will catch you."

She looked down at him skeptically, but he beckoned her. She looked up hearing the Sargent looking for her. She then sighed, closing her eyes, she let go and dropped.

There was a loud ripping sound of cloth. Diego did indeed catch her and pulled her back under the overhang and into a pile of hay as the Sargent opened the window to look out.

"Senorita? Where did you go?" Garcia asked.

Bo looked at Diego who was on top of her, pressing her lips together for him not to say a word. He did not, looking at her startled. He had thought that she had been trying to escape the commandant. Garcia was harmless if just a bit on the annoying side.

She heard the window latch and let out a sigh as she looked up at Diego. "Gracias." She said softly.

"Why were you going out a window?" He asked.

"He was being rather insistent." She said.

"Indeed." He said. He stood up brushing hay from himself before he pulled Bo to her feet. She began to dust herself off when she noticed him staring.

"Diego?"

His eyes slowly lifted to meet hers. "Ummm, Bo…your dress is…"

The commandant was walking around the building to the stables when he saw the pair there. He took in the hay on their clothing and Bo's dress being ripped revealing a rather sizeable amount of her very large and very lovely breasts with the tattoo over the top.

"What is going on here?" He demanded, anger flashing at the thought of de le Vega seducing his prize. As if he could not have all the time in the world at the hacienda, but he had to do it here, in his domain. Diego made a fluid movement of removing his sombrero and pressing it to Bo's chest as he stepped in front of her.

Bo gasped startled and then looked down seeing why he had done that. She gasped, clasping it hard to her chest as she flushed scarlet.

"Ah commandant. How are you?"

"Well enough. What are you doing with the Senorita?"

Diego looked over his shoulder at the mortified look on their girl's face. "She was showing me something."

"Indeed. With or without her clothing?" The commandant asked folding his arms.

Diego turned fully bad to the commandant. "I do not think I like what you are implying with that statement." He said narrowing his eyes.

"I am not implying anything. Just observing."

Diego cocked his head. "Am I missing something then? Are you two betrothed?"

"No, had thought about asking for her hand. You appear to have beaten me de le Vega."

Diego lifted his hands. "No such thing. She is free to wed whom she chooses. I haven't touched her."

The commandant eyed him. "It is good you did not. I would have dueled you for the dishonor." He said. He then moved on.

Diego watched him go, but then noticed women watching, whispering. This was bad news for Bo's reputation and she had done nothing, but tried to escape from a window. Now people were thinking they were lovers. Diego would not have even minded had it been true, but since it wasn't he needed to find a way to defend her reputation, what little remained.

Bo looked at Diego who took her hand and pulled her to the inn, inside, up the stairs and into an open room. She gasped, finding she was safe, Diego as always thought of her. He went downstairs and asked for a dress, a bottle of wine, and the key.

Zzz

After an hour he went up, holding the dress. He knocked on the door. "Bo?"

"Go away!" A hoarse voice called.

"Bo, come now. I have a new dress. I can take you home."

"I am never leaving this room."

"Nonsense. Come. You need supper and a good rest to put this behind you."

"No!"

"Bo!" He knocked and tried to open it. "Come now."

"Go away, Diego!"

"I have a key!" He said.

There was silence from that.

He sighed and put the key to the lock and ducked in, shutting it behind him. She was on the bed, on her stomach, shoes off, head in a pillow. He locked the door. People would talk, but they already were so what was the harm now?

"Bo?" He said gently.

"Why are you here?"

"I brought you a dress and a cool cloth."

"What?" She asked lifting her head.

His heart broke at the look she gave him. The look of a girl who didn't have any idea that such things blew over in just a few weeks. She was a virgin yet and if a man would decide to marry her, they would learn that.

"Roll over." He said.

She looked at him horrified.

He shook his head lightly. She did it, the dress covering most of her as she was reduced to small hiccups and sniffles. He sat down on the bed beside her as he often did at the hacienda. He looked down at her and then gently put a rag into the cool basin water he poured. Next he lifted it and wrung it out. He folded it and then pressed it to her eyes.

Almost instantly the dark and the cool calmed her a little. He took her hand and kissed her fingers. "I am sorry this happened Dulce. We will get though it."

"But…what about you?"

"What about me?" He asked.

"They will talk about you too." She whimpered. "I am sorry for the mess Diego. So sorry."

He shrugged. "I am the man. They quickly forget the man when it is the girl everyone wants to bring herself fully to the marriage bed." He said gently. "But none of that matters right now. Calm yourself." He said softly.

He began to hum softly, a soft lullaby.

It had a hypnotic effect on her. She soon relaxed and slept. He pulled off the cloth and refreshed it, smiling a little. The girl would be all right. He hadn't touched her. Ever the big brother he would see her not hurt from this or as little as possible. She was being harder on herself than anyone.

He then moved, pulling the chair up. He had found the Bible and then sat to read as Bo slept, her hand in the hand of the man she trusted most in the world, Diego de le Vega.


	5. Zorro Saves the Day

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 5 – Zorro Saves the Day

Boudica smiled as she reached the outskirts of the Pueblo. Diego had had business to take care of and so it had been left to Bernardo to bring her. She liked him. She knew the deafmute could not hear her, but she could speak to him through gestures. He seemed to like the fact she tried.

She loved riding in the early morning. It was always quiet and cool.

They arrived at the shop. Bernardo dismounted and then came around and helped Bo down. She smiled and then bent and kissed his cheek in thank you before going into the shop leaving the horses in his care.

She walked about, pulling her hair back into a tight conservative style as she softly began to sing. She pulled on her apron and moved to dust the cabinets and cases before they opened.

The shop keeper heard her. He came from in back. The girl did not look like she had changed at all, but she had according to his wife. The girl was a common little whore who had thrown herself at a man, in broad daylight in the hay.

He coughed a little. "Senorita Heceta. You have been a wonderful edition to my shop, but I am sorry I must have you leave. My wife has grown weary of me working with a beautiful young girl." He stepped forward. "You pay from last week and a little extra. Gracias."

She blinked and looked at the money in her hand. "But…"

"I am sorry." He said.

She nodded. "Gracias for your time then." She said. She pocketed the coins and took off her apron. In a daze she walked out. Bernardo and the horses were no where in sight. Of course not. He would not be expecting her to be free until the shop closed.

She sighed and walked to her favorite shady spot in the town park. It was where she often had lunch, having tamales from the vendor in the square, a favorite of hers. She dropped onto the grass and sighed. Her insides were flipping about as she sat in confusion.

She looked up at two women walking by. They saw her and leaned against their fans whispering. Bo blinked. What was going on? She then swallowed realizing this had to have been from a couple days ago when her dress had ripped.

She started to cry, tears running down her cheeks as she sat, eyes closed, trying to make it stop.

A cough near her made her look up. She gasped startled to see Monastario standing there watching her. "What ever is the matter, my dear?"

She blinked. "I thought you hated me." She sniffled.

"No. I hate Diego for trying to have what I wish in all the world."

"What is that?" She asked.

"You."

"Me?"

"You." He moved and knelt beside her.

"Diego is like a brother. I do not understand why people think we have done something we have not. I fell out of the window and my dress ripped." She pointed across the square. Even at this distance a small scrape of cloth fluttered in the breeze.

"How did you fall out of the window Senorita?"

"I was trying to get away from Sargent Garcia."

He laughed at that. "Indeed." He beamed. He then rose to his feet. "It seems I have more competition for your hand than I thought." He said. He then bent and offered a hand to her. "Come. It is much too hot to be out here already. Come be in the cool of my office."

"I do not wish to be a bother."

"Hardly that. I will send Garcia to the de la Vega hacienda." He put her hand at his elbow and began to walk with her toward the garrison. "Will you permit me to have you stay for supper?" He asked.

She wiped her eyes and smiled. "I think I would like that Capitan."

He nodded.

ZzZ

She spent the afternoon in his office, very much out of the way, even more than he had expect. She had taken to sitting in a chair and reading from his library. He was a little surprised to look up and see her reading a book by Alighieri. Not the normal reading for a young woman, he was fairly sure, but to each their own. He had been forced to read it in school and kept it to remind himself how much he hated it.

As the light changed, Monastario looked up from a letter he was writing. He had sent Garcia away a few hours ago. Bo looked lovely in the low light from the window. Her hair was almost like molten copper and her skin which was pale alabaster to many in the area had a bronze to it. God in heaven she was lovely. How much he wanted her, now…but he would have to wait. She was his key to bring the richest man in California and getting back at the de la Vegas for their many slights.

As the sun set her rose to his feet, walking to her as she looked intently at a page. "Senorita." He said softly.

She looked up. "Oh! Hello."

He smiled. "Come. They will be serving us supper soon." He said nodding for her to walk with him to his quarters. This girl had no escort and no chaperon. It was like she was giving herself to him. She was always about with Diego. Perhaps she did not realize an unwed woman needed a male member of her family or a female servant with her.

They made it to his rooms. He paused as she walked in, looking about. He nodded to the private there on duty. "No matter what you hear. Do not interfere." He ordered.

"Interfere?"

The commandant's eyes flashed. "The Senorita likes it a bit rougher than many women." He hissed. "She also likes to call out for no reason."

The man nodded and beamed. "Ah. Well Buenas Noches." He said and saluted.

The commandant walked in and bolted the door, pulling off his uniform jacket as he watched the girl looking at the various facets of his private life.

Zzz

Alejandro looked up at Garcia. "She is doing what?"

"The commandant said she was staying for supper with him. He would return her in the morning."

Alejandro's face clouded, but Diego nodded to Garcia. "Garcias, Sargent. We will await her return."

Garcia saw himself out.

Alejandro looked at Diego. "Does she not know how dangerous that is? Even if he does not try anything, her reputation will be ruined."

"It is a bit tarnished already and he has some to do with that." Diego muttered.

"What?"

"This is a job for Zorro to make sure the Capitan is nothing, but a gentleman."

Alejandro nodded. "Bring her back safe, Diego."

Diego nodded. "I will." He ducked into the secret passage and nodded to Bernardo to follow him.

ZzZ

After a pleasant meal and conversation, the commandant rose to his feet. "They tell me you are quite the acrobat."

She laughed. "What?" Now?"

"Indeed." He smiled. "Show me."

She blinked and then lifted a chair and balanced it on her chin.

He blinked. "Impressive." He said.

She let it come down and then found three sticks and lifted three saucers. Spinning them each individually while rocking the sticks, she lifted the spinning plates into the air.

He was amazed at that. "Where on earth did you learn that?"

"The Chinese my father worked with."

He smiled. "Indeed. A woman of many talents." He rose to his feet and held out his hand. She took it and he smiled leading her down the hallway. A bold move he knew. He opened the door and she stepped in, smiling back at him.

He smiled at her as she stepped in and then froze seeing his bed there. He shut the door behind him. She whirled to face him.

"It is getting late. I should be on my way back to the hacienda. Perhaps you can provide an escort?"

"I told Don Alejandro that you would return in the morning." He said moving to light another candle.

She then tried to run for the door. He caught her and she cried out. He back handed her sharply causing her to gasp in shock. She moved away from him, hand to her cheek looking at him with betrayal in her eyes. Blood dripped from her nose.

"Come my dear, drop the pretense. You have given yourself to a man. I merely am asking you for the same favor." He said. "I will even pay you, perhaps even marry you."

"But… I thought you were courting me…" She gasped. Alejandro and Diego had been right all along about this man.

She back away from him and he watched her. He spread his hand. "There is no where to run my dear." He said smiling as she ducked around. As she tried to get away from him again, he laughed and caught her, this time pulling her to his desk. "I was going to do this the easy way, but since you are being a bad little whore, I will do it the harder way. No matter. I am sure I will enjoy it either way."

"Help!" She cried out.

He laughed again. "No one will come, Senorita. They have orders not to." He lifted his knife and sliced the blouse of her dress revealing her breasts. "Well if it is any consolation, those are the most beautiful pair I have ever seen." He said, stepping forward he watched her back against the wall by the fireplace. He smiled and reached for her.

He pulled her to him and she cried out trying to scratch him. "Oh! A wildcat!" He chortled. He then put his mouth to hers, kissing her so hard she felt her lips bruising. She cried out, but it was muffled in his mouth as one hand held a wrist and the other took hold of a breast.

She bit his lip and he cried out, tossing her back from him as he lifted a hand to his lip tasting blood. "Well, my dear. That you will pay for." He growled reaching up he took hold of her hair and threw her, belly first onto the desk. The stumble bruised her arms she was sure. She gasped, stunned, but then reached down for the knife she had in her boot.

However, the commandant took notice. He grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her. The motion was so violent she felt her shoulder pop. It had hurt, but not done damage. He reached down and lifted the blade.

"Ah, the wildcat has claws." He murmured. He pressed it to her neck drawing blood in a thin line. "Is it sharp then, hoyden?" He asked.

She was sobbing. "Please. Let me go. I won't tell anyone."

He laughed. "No, my dear. I am keeping you. I like the fight in you." He lifted her skirts to her lips and then yanked her bloomers down revealing her lovely round bottom. He smiled and caressed it before he brought his hand violently down on one cheek causing her to cry out.

He smiled and used his boots to spread her legs as he bent her over the desk. "This will not be terribly comfortable for you, my dear, but it never is your first time." He said almost sounding apologetic as she tried to get away as he moved behind her. He held her arms cross against her back as her breasts were flattened hard against the wood.

"It will not be terribly comfortable for you with this through your artery either, Capitan." A new voice said. It was an odd silky purr of a confidant man.

The commandant had frozen and Bo looked back a little through her hair. There was a rapier blade to the man's neck.

"Zorro." The commandant hissed.

Zorro nodded. He flicked the blade a little. The commandant stepped back from the girl. Zorro tossed his black cloak over her as she moved to try to press her dress down, flushing scarlet. She was grateful for the covering and pulled it about her.

"Get behind me, Senorita." Zorro said softly.

She did so and tried to pull her dress back together to no avail, but his cloak, still warm from his body, helped her. She moved away from the men as Zorro watched the commandant carefully.

"It is a shame you had to mistreat this poor Senorita so." Zorro said. He flicked his blade making a Z into the flesh of Monastario's neck. "Three cuts. Three lives you have done injury to with this act." He said. "To remember me." He said smiling.

Monastario growled and ducked and drew his own blade. Zorro back away, smiling as he crouched, ready to duel in the close quarters with his long-time nemesis. Bo stood back watching not sure how to help. She reached behind her and her hand wrapped around a heavy candelabra that was unlit at the beside.

Zorro had parried a blow and now stood on the other side of the room. However, the commandant was too distracted with him to even notice that he was closer to the girl again. Bo watched him back away from Zorro. With a sub human growl of her pent-up rage at nearly being raped and still raging with adrenaline, she brought the heavy metal about cracking into the side of the commandant's face.

Zorro paused as the commandant crumbled unconscious from the blow as the girl stood over him. Blood dripped from the wound she had made and down to her fingers from where the metal had hit. He sheathed his weapon and nodded approvingly. "Well he will be feeling that a few days." He said and smiled at her.

She blinked looking down at her would-be rapist as if she were envisioning bashing his skull in until he died. She likely was thinking just that as she panted.

"Senorita." Zorro said gently for the third time. His black gloves were gently prying the metal from her cool fingers. She seemed to notice he was there. She let go of the metal so fast he had to struggle to catch it. He returned it to the beside table and looked at her. Shock would set in soon he knew. "It's all right. He won't hurt you anymore. Come, let's get you home." He said.

She took a breath and nodded looking at him wide eyed. He took her hand and pulled her after him as he navigated the rooms to a window that was to the outside of the garrison. He hopped up easily to the window sill and then turned back.

"Come, Senorita."

She had no idea why she trusted this man. He was an outlaw. What if Diego was right and he tried to have his way as well. She really did not think he would. He was on the side of right and good. She lifted a hand and he pulled her up as her small feet scrambled up as well. Once on the ledge he crouched beside her.

"Go outside. Can you climb to the roof or do you want me to first?"

She looked at him and leaned out looking up. He meant to lean out and pull herself up. She wasn't sure with how much she was shaking that she would manage. He nodded and ducked out, preforming the maneuver with ease. He then shifted on the tiles, leaning down.

"Give me your hands, Senorita." He said.

She blinked and be then beckoned. She did so, moving to sit in the sill. He then pulled her sharply out. She stifled a cry as she was suddenly hanging in space for a moment, the cloak opening wide, before Zorro pulled her upwards as though she were a doll.

She stumbled a little and he caught her against him. "A few more moments, Senorita. Then you may rest." He gently arranged his cloak to cover her again, though he had seen her bosom and cleavage. Someone would be a lucky man to be able to have those.

She nodded against his chest. He then moved with her next to him across the roof quietly. He then jumped down on to a lower building and reached up to help her down. He then had one more jump down.

Her body was giving into shock as she wobbled. He had moved to the corner of the building to look for trouble. However, he saw her there, barely standing, he moved back to her, catching her to him as she swooned. She was not unconscious yet, but it was close.

He whistled.

Tornado appeared from the nearby tree line.

"Good boy, Tornado." Zorro said nodding as the stallion came forward so he could lift the girl up onto the horse. He then mounted behind her as he heard the alarm being raised in the garrison. Someone had found Monastario or the commandant had woken. He would have a terrible headache for some time.

Zorro directed Tornado out of town at a fast trot. About a mile out, Bo's body allowed itself to go unconscious. He hardly blamed her. She had nearly been raped, was cut, her nose had been bleeding, but appeared to have stopped, which was well enough. It meant it was not broken.

Her face, he could see in the moonlight was starting to bruise. He turned her in the saddle, tucking her against him, wrapping his cloak more about her to keep her warm and safe feeling. Her head was against his heart, which was beating strongly no doubt in her ear, but a relaxing rhythm.

It was a cool evening in late April. The days were starting to become warm, but the evenings were still cool to the point of needing a jacket.

They arrived at the cave entrance. He rode in knowing she was not likely to wake. He looked and saw a light. Bernardo held two lanterns. He had been expecting his master and would see to Tornado. Zorro nodded to him and dismounted, reaching up to lift the girl down.

He then took one lantern in his hand and walked to the back of the cave and up the carved stairway that led to the hacienda above. As he came to the second floor of the passageway that was a room just beyond Diego's room, the girl stirred a little.

He froze.

He took a breath and tried a different tactic fearing her waking there and discovering his secret. He leaned down to her ear. "Sleep princess." He murmured in Diego's voice.

She settled back against his chest and he sighed.

He opened the door and walked into his room leaving the lantern behind for now. He closed the secret doorway and then moved to the door. He opened it a crack to look outside. No one was about. He moved down the balcony two doors where Bo's room was. He opened the door. It was dark inside and cool.

He laid her down on the bed, easing her out of his cloak. He then moved and made a fire. The girl had not moved. He took a breath and moved to the large armoire and stepped inside, walking to the back where it connected to the secret tunnels. He moved to the room where he often made ready as Zorro and began to pull off his items.

"Go fetch my father." Diego ordered Bernardo as he came to him. "And then send Juan for the doctor."

Bernardo gestured and Diego shook his head as he pulled on his starched shirt. "No. She was not raped thankfully, but you have no idea how close it was. Monastario will pay for that."

Diego then ducked back into his room and then to the girl's room. Her breathing was easier. He needed to get her out of those clothes as quickly as possible. The door opened and Diego looked back at Alejandro.

Alejandro took in his ward with her bruising face, blood drying at her nose and lip, and her dress in tatters. He looked at his son. Diego took a breath. "It is better than it looks." He said.

He gently heard her stir and went to her dipping a cloth in water to gently press to her brow. She looked about and her eyes focused on Diego in his dressing gown sitting beside her and Alejandro behind him, watching as he stood there.

"Hello, dulce." Diego said. "You gave us quite a fright." He leaned close to her, looking at her face.

She blinked. "How did I get here?" She asked recognizing her own room.

Alejandro reached forward and took her hand. "Zorro brought you home. You are safe now, princess. No one will hurt you."

She looked at Diego who nodded reassuringly.

She took a breath and looked at her dress. She looked up horrified that both men could see much of her left breast and all of the right. They seemed to not even have noticed.

"Father can you send for Buena?" Diego asked.

Alejandro nodded.

"And perhaps a hot bath."

Alejandro arched an eyebrow at his son being that it was such a late hour, but then nodded. "Of course." He moved and left them.

Bo looked at Diego. "Diego…" She started and stopped.

He took a breath. "I know, Dulce. I know."

It started a hot wave of tears and he moved to pull her into a hug. She stiffened in his embrace, something she had never done before. He then caressed her hair. "Do you want me to rub your back when the doctor has come and Buena has you ready for bed?"

She took a breath and then nodded.

Zzz

The doctor had come and given her a mild sedative to allow her to rest. Buena had helped her change out of her clothing. Diego had not left, merely turned his back as he stood near the window. When she was in her comfortable sleeping dress, Buena nodded to him and he turned back. He told Buena quietly to hold onto the clothing for now as she left them.

Diego put the measure of laudanum into a glass with sweet wine. He had her drink it all down. She then settled on her side. Diego touched her with light soft fingers. His firm gently fingers worked circles starting at the base of her neck and worked downwards slowly.

He had heard women who were attacked often could not stand to be touched, but it showed just how much she trusted him that she allowed him near her, touching her even. He felt her body relaxing as the powerful drug took hold.

He also knew women could go into themselves after such an attack. They could starve themselves, feel they are unworthy of anything, feel unclean, useless, and blame themselves. All of which was counter to what actually happened. The desires of a man to dominate the fairer sex and force her to yield to them. Forcing a maiden could ruin her for life and make it so she would often have to wed the man who stole her maidenhead to save face. Thankfully, Zorro had made it in time, but he hoped it didn't break her spirit. Perhaps, as moving here, it would bruise it a bit like her face, but she would recover and be able to marry someone who would love and care for her.

When he felt he could, he rose to his feet and pulled the blanket up to her chin. He bent and brushed a kiss to her hair. "I love you." He murmured. When they were alone and when he knew she could not hear him, he could admit his true feelings. They were more than that of a brother.

How would he have reacted had Monastario fully penetrated the girl? Run him through or challenged him to a duel to the death. Either way, he would have seen the commandant dead. Even now, it took everything in his power not to kill the commandant for even attempting to harm the girl he thought of as a sister.

However, he would have married her, to protect her. He did love her, he could admit that to himself finally, and though the thought of another man being between those lovely thighs before him sickened him, especially by force, he would see her right.

He walked down to the parlor and sighed, lighting a cigar to settle his nerves. He dropped into a chair as Alejandro came to him.

"The doctor told me she remains intact, though I am sure someone would still take her, virgin or no."

Diego grunted. "Yes. Monastario did not succeed in having her, but it was close."

"She can testify him in open court, bring an end to his regime." Alejandro said.

Diego took a breath. "If she will testify."

"What do you mean?"

"If I were her I would want to put this behind me and pretend it didn't happen."

"But… How can that help her?"

"It doesn't, but this is not something you logically react to, father."

Alejandro nodded.


	6. Retribution

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 6 – Retribution

Alejandro came into the parlor after trying to speak to Bo in the courtyard the next evening. The girl had slept much of the day, in part due to Diego drugging her to allow her to rest and her body to heal. However, she had woken for supper and after eating, Alejandro had cornered her about testifying.

She had flat refused. She spent the rest of the day avoiding the issue. Diego had wisely decided to avoid talking to her about it.

"You must speak with her." Alejandro told his son after supper.

Diego looked up from his chess game with Bernardo. "Why?"

"She refuses to testify." Alejandro said looking back toward the kitchen where she had stayed to speak to Maria.

"I warned you, she might." Diego said moving a pawn forward.

"We must take this villain down while we can." Alejandro said.

Diego spread his hands. "I would love to help in that regard, but I cannot."

"You saw what he did to her. Her face and neck still have the marks."

Diego lifted a hand. "Zorro witnessed it and if you think he will come to a courtroom, full of soldiers who want his capture, you are mistaken."

"Even for your own sister."

"Even for the King of Spain. And she isn't his sister." Diego pointed out. She wasn't his either, but he had a strange mix of loving her as a sister and loving her out of obligation and truly loving her and wanting to marry her. A strange dichotomy.

"I am going to go try again." Alejandro said slapping the table.

"Wait." Diego said rising to his feet. "You are not going to accomplish anything by going out there and shouting at her."

"I do not shout." Alejandro growled, voice an octave higher and louder. He paused. "I am trying to look after her as a guardian and a man responsible. I allowed this to happen."

Diego shook his head. "You did not have him rape her." He sighed. "It is not any of our faults." He sighed. "Can you not understand her position here? She spent two hours scrubbing herself so hard that she looked like a boiled ocean crab after her bath. She was even bleeding in a couple spots because she feels so dirty and he did not even take her maidenhead." Diego sighed. "Can you let her settle a bit before you made demands on her. Demands she isn't ready to do."

He walked to the door and sighed as he watched the gate open and Bo going out into the night. He hardly blamed her. He knew where she was going. He had found her there often when she wanted to be alone. He left her alone for a couple hours and then went to fetch her. This was a full moon and it would be beautiful on the small pond.

Alejandro saw too and moved to follow, but Diego stopped him. "I will go after her in a few moments. It is a full moon and she won't go far. She just wants some air." Bo was more of a homebody that either of them were. She did like being home.

Diego was about to fetch her few moments later when she returned on her own and walked up the stairs to her room without a word. Alejandro looked at his son almost desperately. Diego sighed. "I will speak to her tomorrow."

ZzZ

The next morning Alejandro was reading the mail that had come. Bo was pouring tea for them. Maria had made a wonderful breakfast. Diego noted that though Bo ate like a bird the day before, today she was hungry. He was grateful.

Alejandro lifted a rather official letter. He used the pen knife to open it. He read it and grunted setting it down in disgust.

"What is it, father?" Diego asked lifting a piece of bacon.

"A letter from the Commandant." He then looked at Bo. "He wishes to speak to you."

She nearly dropped the tea cup she held. She shook her head violently no. Diego reached and steadied her shaking hand and eased the cup to the saucer on the table. He then held her hand. "You can refuse him, Dulce. We will stand behind you."

She nodded. She took a breath. "Politely, send him my regards and decline, father." She said.

Alejandro's lips twitched a little. He really liked having her call him that. She was his legal ward and she was basically a daughter other than she could not inherit property from him unless bestowed by will on her specifically. It also left her legally able to marry Diego, should the pair finally come to find how much they cared for each other.

She looked up and saw Bernardo there. She smiled as he brought tortillas for them, fresh from the hot oven. Diego took one and she did as well, but she then touched Bernardo's arm. He looked at her and she smiled. She gestured to him to fetch her pen and paper if he would be so kind.

Bernardo nodded and bowed his head to her. He beamed at Diego as he walked by. Diego smiled and shook his head.

"He really does like you, Bo." He said. "And you can speak to him. I think at times you do it better than I do."

She smiled.

Bernardo returned. She wrote the letter in her elegant script. Diego looked over and nodded. "Better put than he deserves." He said.

She half smiled and turned back to her tea as Bernardo moved to take it to send it to the pueblo.

ZzZ

Three days later there were horses at the front gate. Bo was in the courtyard patio with Diego playing cards with Bo. She was quite good and he wondered how in the world she had learned to play. He just had added it to one of her many unladylike habits.

He rose to his feet as lancers came into the patio. Bo looked at Diego who stepped before her protectively. She stood close to him, peaking around him as the commandant himself stepped into the courtyard wearing all his awards and a travel cloak.

Bo gasped and pressed closer to Diego as though he could hide her.

"Ah, commandant. Welcome." Diego said in a surprisingly light voice.

Monastario lifted the letter Bo had written. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I believe she refused to see you." Diego said.

"But why?"

Diego stiffened, but Bo laid a hand on his arm and stepped from behind him. "What do you want, Enrique?" She asked using his Christian name not his title.

That shot through his guard a little as he looked at her. She felt Diego's eyes on the back of her skull as well, but took a step before him.

"I wished to speak to you privately." The commandant said spreading his hands.

Bo looked back at Diego who have an almost imperceptible shake of his head, but she shook her head. "Fine. You may speak to me here. Diego will stay in ear shot in case I must call him, am I clear?" She said.

He nodded. "Of course."

She nodded to Diego who sighed and left to go to the parlor. He kept the door open and moved to sit near a window to watch. Bernardo joined him. He blinked seeing the commandant there.

Diego shook his head. "I am not sure this is a good idea."

Outside, the commandant sent his own men away and then watched the girl drop delicately into the seat that Diego had vacated. He joined her across from her.

"I know we have not had the best chance at getting on."

She leaned forward. "You tried to rape me, Capitan." She said voice full of venom.

"A stupid rash judgement on my part. Completely inexcusable. I came to ask your forgiveness for it."

That startled her.

He then leaned forward as Diego watched. He watched her pale, however, and look down.

"Now, my dear. Do you submit to this or do I have your guardians rested on suspicion of treasonous actions against the king?" the commandant said softly.

She took a breath and then nodded. "Yes, Enrique. I will be your wife, so long as you do not harm them."

"I give you my word." He said lifting his hand. "I swear it on the grave of my mother."

She nodded. "Then you have your wife."

He beamed and rose to his feet. He looked back at the house in triumph and then knelt beside her taking her small, cool hand in his own. "You will not regret this." He murmured. He then placed a ring on her finger and rose to his feet, kissing her fingers tenderly.

I already do, she thought, but smiled a little. "Enrique. Please let us marry soon."

"How soon then?"

"Saturday."

"That is in four days."

She looked down as her cheeks flushed.

"All right. Four days then. I will see to it." He said smiling. "Until we meet again, Senorita." He took a step and then paused. "With your permission, may I kiss you?"

She looked up at him. "If you wish." She said through clenched teeth.

He touched her cheek. "Good girl." He murmured. He bent himself from his impressive height. He was thinly built, but not as muscular as Diego. However, he did have his height and those eyes. She really did love his icy blue eyes. He pressed his lips to her own. Her lips were like honey and he craved more. Oh to have this little dove as his wife, it gave him what he needed against the de le Vegas as well as covered this sloppy attempt to make her hers before.

Inside, Diego was clutching the chair back so hard his knuckles were white. This man had tried to rape her, now he asked to marry her, and she had accepted! He looked at Bernardo who was also shocked as he was. Covering a sin? Marriage by rape was not a new concept, but he had not succeeded. Diego frowned. He had to be forcing her somehow.

The commandant caressed her cheek lightly. "Until we meet again, my dear." He showed himself out.

Diego came to his father's ward as she sat looking a little bewildered. "Boudica!" He said. She shivered a little at how he said her full name with the cultured Spanish accent. He moved and knelt before her. "Did he threaten you? Did he harm you?"

"No. But I am going to be married soon." She said smiling as she lifted her hand to show the ring. Her voice did not match her face he noticed.

He started at it as though it were the devil himself.

"But why?"

"It is a good match." She said.

"Father will not take this well. Do you wish to tell him or shall I?"

She took a breath. "I should do it." She smiled. "But we should finish our card game first."

He nodded.

ZzZ

No, Don Alejandro did not take it well. He had sworn not to stand in the way of a love match for her, but this was the exception. He desperately tried to change her mind even so much as begging her. She had just turned and walked away, a soft whisper of skirts.

Diego watched her as he sipped his wine. She was not happy with his match at all. He could read it on her face when she thought no one could see. Something was afoot. He would not be able to get it out of her.

Perhaps Zorro could.

For two days, Bo kept up the façade, at least when with Diego or his father. With Bernardo, part of her strong shield crumbled. She played a game of chess with him late one evening and then started to weep. He was startled and tried to help. She thanked him and told him it is nothing. She then told him she wished she could be free, but it could not happen. She knows he cannot hear being a deafmute, but she needed to speak to something.

Bernardo went to find Diego who was in his room.

"What is it?" Diego asked.

Bernardo gestured. Diego was always amused that Bernardo's sign for Boudica was moving his hands in the shape of a woman's form and then pointing to red and then long hair. He perhaps would thing of something else someday.

"Boudica…crying…" Diego blinked. "Why is she crying?"

Bernardo gestured more.

"She wishes to be free? Free from what? Monastario? Our care? What?"

Bernardo shrugged. He then gestured again.

"No. I cannot go speak to her. That wound his very fresh. I do not wish to cause her pain anymore." He smiled a little. "However…"

Bernardo made a Z in the air, running air through his teeth.

Diego nodded. They moved to the secret door by the fireplace and walked in. Diego changed quickly knowing Bo would be on her way to bed soon.

Zorro used the tunnels to come to an unused guest room and climbed out the window at the back. He then moved to climb to Bo's window. It was open, naturally, being a warm evening. He moved lightly to sit on the sill and wait. He had his cloak draped over his raised knee. He had his rapier drawn, pointed to the earth, his right hand holding it as his elbow rested on his raised knee, one leg on the floor casually, one hand on the small table where a lit candle in a candelabra sat. He leaned back waiting.

It did not take long for her to return. She stepped in and moved, softly singing as she reached up, pulling her hair from its severe style. She let her hands play with it. It fell like a cascade down her back to nearly her waist. She walked through the room and pulled off her petticoat revealing her bloomers.

Zorro was silent, watching, knowing she would take notice of the rogue in her room eventually, though he wondered if she would be naked by then. Not like he would be upset about that. Diego had all the sense of decorum, but as Zorro, he was a renegade in the whole sense of the word even if he fought for justice.

For now, however, he was a man, and he was definitely enjoying the view as she lifted one leg to the bed. She rolled up her bloomers to the middle of a creamy thigh where the tie was for her stockings. She untied it and rolled the stocking down. She did the same for the other one.

Zorro had a strange urge to kiss those thighs, lick where the ties had left marks in her unmarred flesh. He took a breath to steady himself. Get yourself together, Zorro, he thought savagely. You came to talk with her not seduce her. Though he easily could have her on the bed that was facing him. Taking his time, she would not even fight him.

What a terrible thing to thing after this poor girl had nearly been forced into a man's bed against her will. He shook his head to clear it of the cobwebs of lust, at least for now.

She went toward the dresser and mirror that Alejandro had bought her. The drawers had butterflies carved into them. She was pulling off the bodice part of her dress when she looked in the mirror and her song froze as she saw him there.

She whirled to face him and he beamed, lifting his sword up and out before holding it before his face and then down in a salute.

"Buenas Noches, Senorita." He greeted.

She stood looking at him defiantly. His eyes looked her up and down before meeting hers. Oh that look had fire in it that matched her hair. What would it be to wed to this hoyden girl? To share her bed? To be the man she loved utterly…

"I have just learned of your impending marriage, Senorita." He said sheathing his weapon.

"You came to offer me congratulations?" She asked.

"I came to offer you a way out." He said.

She looked at him. "What?" Her hands went to her thin hips. "What do you mean?"

"You and I both know what that man nearly did to you, Senorita." He said looking at her seriously. She growled and turned away. He sighed. "For this reason, I know you do not love him. Why would you marry a man who wishes to hurt you and your family?"

"He…" She sighed looking down. "He…"

She felt gloved hands on her upper arms. He had moved silently to stand behind her, but did not wish to scare her when she turned back and found him there.

"He what, Senorita?"

"How can you possibly understand my position?" She asked looking back, tears misting her eyes.

"I know you love your family very much." He said moving to her left side. "I know you are an orphan looking for your place in this world. You are finally happy and you would do anything to protect what makes you happy." He reached out a hand and wiped a tear running down her cheek with his glove. "Your family. You wanted a family after you lost the one you were born to and now you have one and you will do anything to protect them."

She looked at his man, wondering who he was that he could see to her very soul. Was he a holy man? Or what? "He told me he would have Alejandro and Diego arrest for treason and shot if I did not do as he asked."

He folded his arms and nodded. "So this is not a love match as I suspected."

She nodded and sat down. "What am I to do then?"

He looked up and saw a lovely dress of blue hanging by the armoire. "This is lovely. Fine silk." He looked back at her. "Your wedding dress?"

She nodded and sniffled. "It is a lovely dress."

He beamed at her. "We will make him pay for it."

She looked at him in wonder. "But how?"

"You shall see." He moved to the window. He lifted his cloak and turned back. "Sleep well, Senorita. Do not worry. Zorro will not allow this man to go unpunished."

She nodded. He jumped up lightly, his black boots shiny in the candle light before he disappeared as soundless as he appeared. She moved to the window to see where he had gone, but he was nowhere in sight.

She moved, blowing out the candle, and moving to pull on her night dress. She crawled into the bed and slept better than she had in days.

ZzZ

Alejandro pulled up to the church. He looked at the beautifully dressed girl at his side. She looked like Esperanza had on his wedding day, perfect and sweet. He looked at her as he sat dressed in his best clothing.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

She nodded a little. "I am sorry Diego had to miss it."

"You understand do you not? He didn't mean to hurt you."

"Just as well. He might try to fight Monastario."

He cracked a laugh. "You do not know my son. However, he was needed to negotiate the contracts with the vacheros. I am sorry the timing was terrible."

"Well I was the one who wanted a wedding so soon."

He kissed her cheek and then helped her down. "You look radiant my dear."

"Thank you, father."

At the door he bent and kissed her cheek. "I will always be here for you."

"I know Papa." She said.

He nodded and pulled down her veil and walked into the church.

The wedding was as boring as many, most of it in Latin as the father blessed them. He then looked up at the crowd. "Does anyone object to this holy union. Let them speak now or forever hold your peace."

Monastario smiled as he held his young bride's hand. They had exchanged rings and would soon say their vows. Then he would have her, her dowry, and a means to control the de la Vega ringleader of the Dons trying to overthrow him. He also would spend very little time waiting to try for a child. Once pregnant, the girl would never leave him.

"Yes, I object!" Came a voice from the back of the church.

Everyone turned.

Materializing from the shadows stepped Zorro.

"I object to this man marrying this Senorita simply to cover a wrong and using her." Zorro said stepping further toward the crowd.

"You!" The commandant growled. He drew his saber and ran to meet Zorro.

Pandemonium ensued. Guests started to run as lancers moved to help their commandant.

"Senorita!" Zorro called. "Tornado awaits you!"

Monastario looked back. "Keep her still!" He barked to his lancers, but she savagely kicked the instep of the first man and then threw her head back, breaking the nose of another as she threw her veil back and ran toward the outer part of the nave. The shoes she wore made it hard to run. She reached down and pulled them off, throwing one at Sargent Garcia, who took it full in the face, and the other at Monastario who took it to the back of the head.

Zorro laughed and bowed his thanks to her as the commandant blinked in pain.

She moved lifting her skirts, moving barefoot to the street. Tornado was there. She looked at the black tall stallion. She went to him. "Your master said I was to mount you. Good boy."

He tossed his head and she moved back a pace. She then tried again, lifting a hand to the velvet nose. She lifted her skirts to her thighs, holding her fan in her teeth as she pulled herself up onto his saddle. She took a breath and looked about as guests moved out.

She turned Tornado to go to place away from the crowd.

Inside, the commandant and Zorro were locked in a duel, but Zorro gained the upper hand, pushing a heavy floor standing candelabra on top of the commandant after back slapping him to the floor.

He then bowed a little. He dealt with the guards and then went out of the church. He whistled.

Bo held on as Tornado went to the church steps. Zorro mounted behind her and they rode off out of the town. He held the girl close a he leaned down over her, pressing her down as Tornado galloped. The lancers soon lost them.

Zorro then allowed Tornado to slow his pace before pausing by a stream. He smiled as the girl looked at him.

"Cutting it a little close there." She said.

"I could not just run in. I have to make an entrance."

She laughed a little. "Always a showman then."

"In a way." He agreed.

She nodded as he took her to the hacienda. He gently helped her down.

"It really is a lovely dress. Personally, I would keep it for when you truly marry." He said. "It is the most beautiful color on you."

"Gracias, Senor Zorro."

He beamed as he looked down at her.

She touched his leg and he looked down at her. He leaned down to hear her question, but she instead took hold of his face and kissed his mouth in thank you. He was startled by this and jerked back.

"Senorita!"

She smiled a little. "Something to remember me by."

"As if I could forget you fire haired one." He said before he spurred Tornado away.

She walked to her room and undressed quickly, wanting to be free as possible from the dress.

She heard a rider come in. She looked out. It was Diego. He had come from town. Had he finished and had come to see her wed?

She stepped out and looked down at him. She then went down the stairs.

"There you are." He said. "Father said the wedding turned to chaos."

"Yes. Zorro stirred it up well."

He smiled. "Indeed."

"How did you find father?"

"He was on his way home. I just am faster on Phantom."

She nodded. She heard a carriage coming and could see the dust cloud. "I really do not want to explain it all." She said.

He smiled. "I can handle father. You need a plan though."

She sighed.

Alejandro came into the courtyard. "Diego! Where is your sister?"

Diego watched her climb barefoot up the wall from a vine. He smiled. "I am not really sure. She may have gone to see the pond to thing."

"Indeed."

"I will fetch her for supper. For now, I, for 1 know that I should let her think before fetching her."

"Very good. Gracias."

Diego left her alone for an hour. He went to the pond surrounded by trees. It had become their spot of sorts.

She was sitting on a lower branch, back to the trunk, one leg pulled up in a most unladylike pose. "Does Alejandro forgive me?"

"I think he would not have forgiven you for marrying the idiot." He said looking up at her.

She smiled. "True."

She looked out. "What will become of us? When Monastario falls, who will take his place. I worry about it. I do not think the commandant trains his men how he would will change for us all."

"Indeed. But I do not think I wish to even know until. Tonight."

He smiled up at her and found the dress was firm enough he could make a pillow for his head as he looked up at her. She caressed his hair. He closed his eyes, content for now.


	7. A Trap is Set

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 7 – A Trap is Set

It has been two weeks since the wedding. Monastario had not contacted the de la Vegas and indeed had avoided them whenever possible. It was just as well. The family was just as content with it. Bo had recovered from the traumatic time. She was eating well and was smiling again. Alejandro was happy to see her again happy. He truly thought of her as a daughter not a ward and it hurt him when she was upset. She deserved every happiness he could provide.

Alejandro came into the hacienda fuming. Diego and Boudica were just sitting down to breakfast on the courtyard patio. It was a very lovely morning and not yet so hot that one could not stand to be outside. "Father. Do you wish to join us?"

Alejandro lifted his hand. He had eaten hours ago. "Gracias, no, but I do need to get some things."

"What has happened?" Diego asked watching Bo as she lifted a tortilla with cheese and eggs. She rolled it up into a fat pocket before taking a bite.

"Don Nacho Torres is a fugitive. He spoke out against Monastario after the wedding and has been on the run. While in town he contacted me and asked me to help him." He smiled. "Zorro helped him escape last night."

"What of Donna Louisa and Senorita Elena?" Diego asked.

Alejandro shrugged. "I am not sure."

Bo looked up. "We could go see them." She said.

Diego looked across at her. She had no idea she was playing with fire there. Elena was a former sweetheart of Diego before he had gone to school. He had heard she had another admirer, perhaps more. She was a lovely young woman.

Alejandro nodded. "We must find Torres."

"And do what?" Diego asked. "He needs to try to make it to Monterey. It is his only chance at a pardon."

Bo delicately used bread to clean the yoke from her plate. "Indeed. Do you think he can reach it?"

"He must. Someone must tell of the corruption here." Alejandro said.

She nodded. She rose to her feet. Diego did also as she finished her tea. "I will go get ready." She said and was off in a whisper of cloth on the flagstones.

Alejandro watched her climbing the stairs. "It is good to see her happy again."

Diego looked at his father as he folded his arms. "I am more worried about her being green with jealousy."

"Oh?"

"Elena and I were courting before I went to Madrid." Diego said.

"Oh, yes!" Alejandro said. He looked up as she went into her room with Buena behind her. "Keep her safe."

"Always." Diego said.

ZzZ

They arrived at the Torres hacienda just after noon. Bo had asked Diego about Elena. He had answered her openly that once he had wished to marry Elena, join the two great ranchos and families. He did not even know if the girl would even appreciate him there now, honestly.

Bo had smiled at that.

Once there, a groom came to see to their mules that pulled the small carriage. Diego jumped down lightly, pulling his sombrero back. He then walked around as Bo stood up and he gently lifted her from the carriage. She really could fill out her body a little. She was thinner than he was and his finger crossed holding her waist. Then again, he did have big hands.

He set her down and smiled at her as he moved to knock on the door. She joined him, pulling the long cloth she wore around her head about her shoulders.

The door opened to reveal Donna Louisa. She smiled. "Diego de le Vega! Welcome!" She said lifting her hand. He took it, kissing the lace that covered it.

"A pleasure." He murmured looking up at her. He was ever the cultured gentleman.

She looked around him at the quiet girl behind him with the most startling hair that flashed molten in the sunlight, what little she could see, which was a thick braid hanging down over her shoulder. "And who is this?" She asked.

Diego smiled. "Ah. Donna Louisa Torres, this is Boudica Heceta, my father's ward." He said smiling back at the tiny pixie of a woman beside him. "Bo, this is Donna Louisa."

Bo bowed to the older woman and flashed a smile. "Donna."

Louisa nodded for them to join her. "Please. Come to the Sala for some refreshments." She said.

Diego walked behind Bo as the went through the entrance way to a rather large vaulted ceiling living room. Unlike the de la Vega home, the balcony was on the inside where the bedrooms were on the second floor surrounding the Sala in a U shape.

"Please, be seated." Louisa said beckoning a maid.

Bo did so, removing her gloves and then pressing her head covering back to reveal the red auburn mane that looked darker outside of the sunlight. She looked about the room taking in the art. Louisa sat down on the small couch beside Bo. Diego then dropped into a wooden chair facing them.

The maid returned with wine and lovely slightly sweetened cakes. Bo had learned she loves these treats and could likely eat the whole plate if no one stopped her. She thanked the maid softly and then reached for a cake, watching Louisa pour the wine into small crystal glasses.

"Tell me, Senorita Heceta. Where do you come from?" Louisa asked.

"New York." She said.

"An Americano." Louisa said looking up at Diego. "And you came to be the de le Vega ward?"

"Don Alejandro is most generous. I came out to find a new life, but sadly I had nothing except my bags."

"Very small bags." Diego cut in.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "And knew no one."

"She had a rather bad case of sun stroke." Diego said after sipping the sweet wine. "It was lucky I found her."

"How terrible for you, but it is just as well such a gentleman found you." Louisa said.

"Indeed." Bo said taking a sip of wine before reaching for another cake.

"My father just would not have a young girl on her own so he made her his ward so she had someone responsible for her."

"I am responsible for myself." She said firmly.

"You are an unwed Senorita who needed a family to protect you." Diego said in quiet seriousness.

She narrowed her eyes at him and sighed.

A younger woman appeared wearing a dress of green. She smiled seeing Diego. "Diego!" She said coming forward.

He rose to his feet and bowed to her. "Elena." He smiled.

"I had heard you had returned. Why have you not come visiting you scoundrel." She said.

Bo buried her smile in her glass of wine as Diego shot her a look after hearing the soft snort of a laugh. Elena looked back at Bo and looked at Diego in confusion. "Oh! I didn't know you were betrothed." To another, the statement hung between them.

Bo shook her head as she rose to her feet. "We are not betrothed." She said. "I am his father's ward." She dipped her head. "It is an honor to meet you Elena."

Elena looked at Diego and she cocked her head.

He took the hint. "This is Boudica."

"She is so small. Like a doll." Elena said stepping around Diego to look at the other young woman who was a couple years her junior.

Bo blinked. She felt like an animal at a zoo she had been at for a moment and sat down, trying to ignore the eyes that held a mix of dislike and fascination.

Diego smiled. "She is a bit like a china doll, but much stronger." He agreed as he sat down playfully.

Elena joined them.

There was a knock at the door. Donna Louisa rose. "Excuse me." She said.

Diego had risen as well, as he always did for a lady. Bo watched him then settle back. Elena was watching her like some stray dog, but Diego was being his normal charming self. Bo was quiet, only answering questions directed to her as she watched the pair before her flirt. Well, Elena was flirting. Diego was being himself, which was a natural flirt with anything female.

Donna Louisa was walking into the room followed by Monastario and Sargent Garcia. Diego didn't move, but watched the commandant as he held his wine class in his hand. Bo, however, let out a small gasp, setting down her half eaten cake and moving behind Diego, gripping his chair back so hard that her hands were going white. Diego made no move to shield her other than how he was sitting, but she knew he would move if the need arose.

Monastario smiled. "Ah you have guests. Senorita Elena." He dipped his head. "de le Vega." He said coolly. Diego lifted his glass in a small salute. He then smiled. "Boudica. A pleasure to see you."

She glared over Diego's left shoulder. "I wish I could say the same, commandant." She said in a voice that would have frozen the Straight of Gibraltar.

Diego looked back at her and clicked his tongue a little in disapproval.

The commandant turned to Donna Louisa and asked about her husband.

Bernardo came in. He had ridden on the back of the carriage. He caught Diego's attention. Bo also as she stood behind him, eyes flicking between Bernardo and the commandant talking to Donna Louisa and Elena who had joined her mother.

"Que fait Bernardo?" She asked Diego softly, hardly moving her mouth. She spoke French knowing that no one else in the room would know it.

He blinked, startled. "Il essaie de nous dire quelque chose." He answered as he feigned taking a sip of wine. He looked back at Bernardo who was moving about gesturing emphatically.

Bernardo stopped and waved as he smiled at Garcia who waved back and turned back to the commandant.

"Soldats marchant autour. Il dit que la zone est entourée." She said quietly.

"Il semblerait. Je n'avais aucune idée que tu parlais français. Où avez-vous appris?" He asked looking up at her before eyes flicking back to the commandant.

"Même chose que vous. École." She answered leaning down to pick a horse hair from his jacket.

"J'avais oublié que tu es un enseignant. Cela peut être utile pour empêcher le fou de nous comprendre."

"Laquelle?" She asked a slight playfulness to her voice as she smiled a little.

"Sois sage petite soeur." He chided in mock disapproval smiling a little as his eyes looked up at her.

"Sargent go search the cellar." The commandant said.

Diego was on his feet. "I hear Don Nacho has an amazing cellar. I will come with you Sargent."

"Very good don Diego." Garcia said.

The pair of them went down to the cellar. Diego gave Bo a meaningful look.

Monastario stayed with the women. Bo kept well away from him as he asked questions of the women who lived there. Monastario seemed to know that the Don was somewhere there. However, he could not find him.

Bo leaned to her hostess. "If we keep him distracted, he can escape."

"But I told you, he is not here."

Bo arched an eyebrow meaningfully that told her she could lie all she wanted to the commandant, but the friends knew better. Monastario took his leave for a moment. Bo then moved quickly to find Diego. She found him and took a breath.

"He needs to get out of here."

"The soldiers are preventing him." Diego said.

Bo nodded.

Garcia and the Commandant searched the bedrooms upstairs, Diego distracting the commandant so he Don Nacho could move about.

The last bedroom, however, Nacho was trapped. Bo, who found herself next to Monastario looked about as he stood near the door and then took a breath. She grabbed the commandant by his lapels and pulled him down to her, kissing him, startling him and everyone there. Bo, looked up and threw her arm behind the commandant at Diego to get Nacho to move.

Diego's face twisted as he paused behind the commandant. Her eyes were narrowed at him. Perhaps she had made the greatest sacrifice of them all.

The commandant recovered enough to return the kiss a little as the Don moved to an already searched room. Diego stepped to the commandant. "How dare you kiss her, Senor!" He barked and shoved Monastario backwards from her.

Bo moved to Bernardo and wiped her mouth as they both shared a giggle as Diego growled. The commandant shook his head and went to light a cigar. Diego looked back at Bo who was pale, but smiling. He dipped his head to her and beamed.

Diego then feigned her heard something behind a door. Above him he nodded to Bernardo to drop something on the commandant's head. Bo looked about as well. The first was too big to drop on his head. The second too small. Bo smiled and lifted a plant container made of terracotta and handed it to Bernardo.

"Look out! Zorro!" Diego barked side stepping as the commandant took the pot to his head knocking him out. Bernardo came and picked up the pieces and smiled signaling a job well done to the manservant. Diego then lifted the man to his shoulders and took him to the Don's room. Bo followed, curious as to Diego's plan.

"Did you kill him?" Bo asked.

"No. He is just unconscious." Diego said.

"Pity." Bo hissed.

He shot a look at her and she shrugged. Her dislike of the blue eyed Spaniard who had tried to attack her was turning into full blown hatred, and Boudica loved every one.

After seeing the unconscious man, Diego collected Bo to speak to her outside for some air. She looked at him curiously and he leaned to her. "If Don Nacho takes his uniform and can get away, he can make it out of here." He whispered to her.

She nodded and followed him.

Once outside, Diego talked with Garcia. Bo stood to one side as Elena came out.

"Diego." She called.

He came to her. "Si."

She looked up at him. "I have agreed to the Commandant's proposal of marriage. Mother and I are leaving for the pueblo with him immediately."

Diego looked back at Donna Louisa and the Commandant standing there. However, Diego knew it was Don Torres doing exactly what he had suggested. Take the commandant's clothing and make an escape. He chuckled. "Well they say the best man always wins. I want to wish you every happiness. Shall I call you the carriage?"

"Please." She said. "And Gracias Diego. Pray for us." She said lifting her hands to his face. He caught her hands and lightly kissed the knuckles of one before moving to get Garcia to get the carriage. He nodded to Bo to join them also. She hopped lightly in and sat across from the three, finger to her lips as they then traveled.

ZZZ

They traveled for some time before Garcia came upon them. They were not heading toward los Angeles. He looked in and saw Torres there.

"You are not the commandant!" He gasped.

Zorro came riding up then. Garcia turned, drawing his sword. Zorro crossed swords with him and then pulled him from his mount. "Take his horse Don Nacho." Zorro barked.

Senor Torres did so and then started to ride off.

"If anyone follows me or Don Torres, I will run him through." He said looking down at Garcia on the ground before him looking up at him.

The lancers stayed put.

"Thanks for the loan of the horse, Sargent. I will be sure to tell your commandant how helpful you were the next time I see him." Zorro said. He looked up at the driver. "Back to the Torres hacienda, pronto!" He barked as he lifted his rapier and made the mark of a Z in the door.

He leaned down a little. "Ladies."

The carriage arrived back at the Torres hacienda in a couple hours. Garcia helped the women down. They huddled together. Elena looked at Bo who looked about as Garcia went up to see to the commandant.

In the cellar they found Diego and Bernardo, bound and gagged.

When they were let go Diego moved to fetch his sister. Elena thanked them both again watching Diego lift Bo into the carriage.

She lifted a hand to his arm. "The best woman also wins." She said looking at Bo as she settled.

Diego looked back and smiled a little as he hopped up. Bernardo got onto the back as Diego clicked his tongue and the mules moved.

ZzZ

The next afternoon, Bo was in Diego's room listening to him read poetry as she sat at the head of his bed, hair about her shoulders, relaxing sipping wine. He was facing the other way, back to the large foot board screen reading as he too sipped wine. He had one leg up beside Bo and the other rested on the floor. He had taken off his jacket, but he still wore his cravat, blouse, vest, and pants. All were blue with dark blue trim except the cravat that was dark blue and his shirt was white. The wrap about his waist was also dark blue.

She was in a spring dress and was swirling her glass contentedly as her other hand fanned herself lightly. Her tiny stockinged feet went to his shin. Her soft small shoes were beside the bed on the floor. She had a flower in her hair, one of the blossoms from the vine outside. With her hair down she looked to be more growing into womanhood rather than fully a woman.

Diego focused on his book so as to not see the small beads of sweat running down between her lovely breasts. The dress did nothing to hide her generous cleavage and in fact seemed to add to it. For as thin and small as she was, Boudica did have a lovely set of breasts he had to admit.

Buena was sitting hemming shirts, chaperoning the pair at Diego's insistence. They could be alone together being that she was his father's ward, but it was better this way. After all he was somewhat courting her.

The door opened without a knock.

"Diego?"

"Yes, father?" Diego asked looking over where his head rested as his father came around to his beside.

Alejandro was annoyed. "Why was I not informed about this before? The wife and daughter of my old friend Don Nacho being dragged off to jail like common thieves."

Diego sighed and lifted his wine glass to his father.

"Arrested?" Bo asked looking at her guardian.

"No thank you." Alejandro said to the wine. He looked at Bo. "Yes, my child."

"You heard as soon as I father."

"The only difference being, I intend to do something about it. I have a few choice words for the commandant." Alejandro went to the door. "Edwardo. Summon my carriage."

Diego rolled his eyes at Bo who smiled a little as he shifted, setting his wine down. "Very well, father, I will go."

"Well spoken my son." Alejandro said. Returning to watch his son pulling on his jacket. "The neighboring rancheros have offered all spare men to help us. You will have a strong force."

"Father force is the one thing we mustn't use. With the district in open rebellion, Monastario would have every right to crush us with the military and confiscate our lands." He looked back at Bo who was getting to her feet slowly. "We need to look after Bo at least." He said.

"What are you suggesting then?"

"When Don Nacho reaches Monterey and the governor finds out what is happening here, we shall get help. Military help. But if we rebel, we force the governor to support Monastario."

Alejandro nodded. "Si, there is truth in what you say. But still. I cannot sit idolly by and watch the Torres women suffer. Don Nacho would do the same if it were Boudica or your mother, God rest her soul, in that jail for me."

"Patience father. I will go and see what I can find out."

Boudica nodded as she pulled on her shoes. She looked at Alejandro as Diego stepped outside. He smiled after her and then shared a glance with Buena who smiled at him.

Below them in the courtyard, Maria was seeing to preparing some vegetables for supper. Her son walked into the gate. Her son, Benito was a tall man for an Indian and was the de la Vega head vachero.

"Momma. I must speak to you about the Senorita Elena."

"No my son, it will not please the Patron to talk about a woman so far about your station." Maria said.

"Than I will not please him." He bent to touch her shoulder. "I cannot help it Momma. I love the Senorita Elena."

"Such people are not for us to love." She said. "It will only make trouble for you. For all of us."

He knelt before her. "Momma…I…" He looked up and say Diego coming down the stairs with Bo beside him. He moved to Diego. "Patron. Patron! Is it true they have taken Senorita Elena to prison."

Diego nodded. "Yes, it is true." He said pulling on his gloves. "They have also taken Donna Louisa."

"What will the do with her?" The vachero asked as Diego continued to walk. Bo stepped into step behind them.

"Donna Louisa?" Diego asked slightly amused knowing what the other younger man meant.

"I mean both ladies Patron."

"I don't know Benito, but I am going to find out."

"Monastario should be killed." The vachero said boldly.

Bo gasped a little, but her eyes glittered a little as Diego paused to turn back.

"Philosophy teaches us that violence is not the solution to the problems that plague mankind." Diego said. "However, it is a tempting idea, eh?"

"I will do what is necessary Patron."

"Keep away from Monastario. Knowing your concern for the Senorita Elena, he would welcome the chance to kill you."

"I am not afraid."

"People in love so seldom are." Diego said. His eyes flicked to Bo who was watching, annoyance etched on her pretty face. "It is the time they should be most afraid. If you have no fear for yourself, have some for Senorita Elena. You will only make matters worse for her." He patted the vachero's arm.

Diego looked at Bo who grunted her displeasure. He stepped to her. "And you." He cupped her chin. "Et toi. Comportez-vous. Nous n'avons plus besoin de problèmes jusqu'à ce que nous puissions avoir ce tri, hum?" She looked away and he shook her chin lightly to get her attention. "M'entendez-vous Boudica?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Oui, je t'entends." She said quietly.

"Good girl." He said and kissed her brow. He turned and hopped into the wagon. Bernardo then had the mules drive off.

Boudica sighed and shook her head before going to return to the house.

Benito watched her go as his mother came to him. "Was the Patron angry my son?"

"I do not think so."

"Than he will save her?"

"Don Diego would like to, but I do not think he will." Benito looked back at Bo. "He has other concerns."

Maria looked back also. "Senorita Bo is a good woman. I would support her being the Senora of this hacienda. She is kind and generous. She even has cooked when I am ill. What lady would do this?"

Benito nodded and walked away.

ZzZ

After Diego could not have the women freed, Alejandro tried two days later. Again he had no success. Angered, he called all the local Dons to his home for a meeting. He found Bo playing cards with Diego in the Sala.

"Boudica, my child." Alejandro said. "I have need of you."

"Father?" She asked curious as she rose to her feet.

"I need you to play hostess. We are having several guests this evening."

"Guests father?" Diego asked.

"Si. We are planning to move against Monastario."

Bo's eyes flicked to Diego. "Je pense qu'il est sérieux. Je ne suis pas sûr si je suis heureux ou fâché." She said.

He nodded. "Oui."

Alejandro lifted his hand. "I hate it when you two do that."

"Do what father?"

"Speak like that to each other."

"It is only French." Diego shrugged.

"Bah!" Alejandro said. He stepped to the girl. "Wear something pretty." He said. "I want to show you off."

She shook her head.

The meeting had the Dons arguing approach and Diego trying to pacify them from the rebellion path. Bo, who normally was a very active part of such discussion was silent as she sat, watching the men in her lovely dress. Alejandro was angry at the mistreatment of the proud Spanish women being held. He added salt to the wound bringing what had been done to his ward, which angered the men more.

After they came to how they would attack and overthrow Monastario, the other Dons left the house. Bo had followed Alejandro out. He turned to see her there, watching.

"You were strangely silent, my child."

"It is not my place, father."

He almost laughed at that. Of all the times she chose to stay silent and not speak her mind. He lifted a hand to her cheek. "Does this mean you agree with Diego?"

"No one wishes for Monastario's death more than I, but yes, Diego is right."

He shook his head. "I must speak with Diego before I leave."

She touched his arm. "Be gentle with him. He has your best interest at heart, father."

He nodded. "As I have yours my child." He said lifting a hand to her cheek before turning to walk away.

Alejandro walked into Diego's room. Diego looked up. "Father I implore you. Do not do such a foolish thing."

"I do not wish to stand here and debate with you. If you wish to argue philosophy speak with Boudica. She seems to be able to match you on such affairs. Which again surprises me you still haven't wed her. You seem to be made for each other." He sighed. "The Dons are depending on me to open the gates. Do you ride with me or do I ride alone?"

Diego reached out and took his arms. "Won't you listen to reason. You are not only going to your own death, but those who ride with you will die to. What of the ranchero and Boudica?"

"Do you choose to remain here?"

Diego took a breath and stepped back.

"For a few minutes tonight, I almost felt what it is like for a father to be proud of his son." He shook his head. He heard a noise and knew Bo was near. "It is a shame that Zorro cannot join us." He said.

Diego took a breath as Alejandro walked out. He looked at Bo who was watching him, eyes glittering in the darkness. She took a breath and looked upwards. She then walked to his room. He walked to his mirror and slapped the table angrily. He saw Bo there.

"Did you hear?"

She nodded. She came to him, lifting a hand to his cheek. "I am sorry."

He sighed and shook his head. "I worry for him, Bo. What if he dies, what will happen?"

She shook her head. He pulled her into an embrace as she started to cry. "Diego. You have to stop him."

He shook his head. "I can't."

She growled and shoved back from him. "For once stand up for the family!" She hissed. "For once be like Zorro. Defend what is yours!" she barked and then whirled away from him.

"Bo! Boudica!" She shook her head and ran to her room.

He looked back at Bernardo. He shut his door and put out the light, locking it, and then went to go become Zorro. He had one chance to distract the lancers to prevent a bloodbath.

ZzZ

Zorro went into the garrison courtyard and then rang the bell. Monastario himself appeared. He dueled with Zorro, alone, surprising Zorro. Zorro was able to get out of the locked Zorro led the lancers on a chase, but they soon tired of the game. Zorro rode back and managed to keep most of the men out of the garrison. However, as the gate shut again, Tornado made it out.

Monastario called for his men as Alejandro was caught in the crossfire. He managed to get up to the roof, but Monastario shot him. Zorro dueled the commandant once more and was able to escape also. He had Alejandro mount before him. They then took off out of town for safety.

Alejandro was not doing well. He lived, but the bullet was still within him and as they rode, it jarred him and he groaned in pain. Zorro felt for the man.

Once free of the town and onto de la Vega lands, Zorro dismounted and then sent Tornado away so the men would chase him with a dummy Zorro on him.

Zorro could not see the wound well in the light, but he could feel the slippery wetness of blood. He needed to get the bullet out and Alejandro to safety. He looked about and then hid hearing the lancers come up, looking for them.

As they passed, Alejandro took a breath. "Zorro. You must save yourself."

Zorro shook his head. "No, Senor. I must return you to your son and ward. They will see you through this."

Alejandro nodded and then went limp. Zorro felt for a pulse and took a breath. The man had fainted from blood loss. Hardly, unexpected.

Now to bring him home to Boudica.


	8. A Daughter's Love

Zorro Meets his Match

A Daughter's Love

Zorro spent much of the night avoiding the patrols with Alejandro fading in and out of consciousness. The made it to the lands very close to the hacienda. Alejandro was awake, but weak.

"We are nearly there, my friend." Zorro said. "There is a safe place not far from here."

"You should save yourself."

"No." Zorro said. He took the other man's weight and helped him walked. He moved to the area that had the bushes blocking the entrance to the cave. It was very hard to see and the water that flowed from it flowed down toward where the hacienda could use it for water.

He ducked in and then gently laid Don Alejandro down on the floor near where the spring bubbled up. Tornado had returned to his corral. Zorro smiled and affectionately rubbed his nose and gave him some food before tying him to the post.

He then moved to light the lantern he had there. As he did so, more light filled the area than what came in from outside. He then moved to where Alejandro was watching him.

Gently he lifted a rock and put it against Alejandro's neck to prop his head as best he could. He then dipped his glove into the spring water and gently wiped the sweat on his brow. He then turned his attention to the wound.

"Is it a bad wound, Senor Zorro?"

Zorro removed the cloth he had pressed to it. "The bullet is still in there. I do not have the means to remove it." He gently pressed the cool bandage back. "I will send word to your son, Diego. He will come to attend you. With luck he will bring the pretty Senorita as well."

"Boudica?" Alejandro said softly. "She is very pretty is she not."

"Yes. That hair like a wild fire flame and those eyes." Zorro smiled. "A brave man to woo such a Senorita." He said smiling.

"I had hoped my son would." Alejandro said. "They would be prefect together. He can defuse her temper and she keeps his life interesting." He moved to sit up.

"No Senor. Lie still. Moving will only aggravate the wound. I will have help come as soon as I can." Zorro said lifting the lantern and moving off.

Alejandro took a breath and relaxed, listening to the spring behind him.

ZzZ

Diego made it to the room he often used to change in and began to yank off the Zorro costume. He would fetch Boudica when she had woken. No sense in worrying her now so early. He gathered clothing, bandages, and wine.

He sighed. He may have to wake her sooner than he thought if he could not get the bullet easily. Her small fingers would prove very helpful in this regard. He would have to see.

He heard something outside, but ignored it as he shut his trunk. The noise was louder than he meant. Outside he heard someone.

"What was that?"

He set his collection of things on his night table and then moved to the cabinet for his dressing gown as Sargent Garcia came into the room with Corporal Reyes. Reyes nodded and then continued to search rooms.

"Oh Don Diego!" Garcia greeted.

Diego looked at him. "What on earth are you doing here at this hour, Sargent. And with drawn steel. It is too early for dueling." He said nodding to the sword.

"A thousand pardons Don Diego, but it is your father I seek. There was an attack last night on the garrison that he was part of and he would have been captured had it not been for that outlaw Zorro."

"My poor father in trouble again eh?" Diego said. "You must forgive me if my sympathies go out to him, but ah, is he safe?"

"No Don Diego, he is wounded. And the Capitan swears he will capture him and Zorro too. Such a long night without food or drink." The Sargent said. "With your permission I will sit for a little moment."

Diego nodded, but turned and saw the door to the passage had not fully shut. He caught the Sargent's arm. "Come now, after a long ride you should be more comfortable. Here, rest on the bed a moment."

"Oh! Gracias Don Diego." Garcia said and laid down.

The fool man was asleep almost as fast as his head hit the pillow. Diego shook his head and then moved to go to the passage. However, he was stopped again by the Commandant's voice. "Where is Garcia?"

And then there was a blood curdling female scream.

All of which, Garcia did not even flinch or wake.

Diego gasped and put the things on the mantle and grabbed a poker.

ZzZ

The commandant's men searched the rooms. They came to one that was darkened. They opened the door, swords drawn. The bed's canopy had been drawn around it. The room smelled sweet, like some sort of flowery perfume.

This was a woman's room.

And there was only one woman who lived with the de la Vegas who was not a serving girl.

Quickly they pulled back the curtains and found the sleeping Senorita there, alone, dressed for bed. They admired her a moment and then heard the commandant. They reached down and grabbed her, plucking her from the bed.

Instantly awake she cried out and then fight, with all her might, striking to get away until the men grabbed her trying to go across the bed. She tried to jump, but a man caught her in midair and wrestled her to immobilize her.

She cried out in shock and anger as a man held her. She fought to get free resorting to biting the lancer who held her. He yelped and let her go as she knocked him away from her. She then moved to run out the door, night gown to just above her knees due to the warm summer nights.

Corporal Reyes caught her as she tried to make a run into Diego's room and held her, arms, behind her as the Commandant came the stairs. Her night gown was rucked up to her mid-thigh from struggling and the commandant looked at her appreciatively.

"Well, well. Buenos dias Senorita Heceta." He smiled. "Sleep well?"

"What do you want, you bastard?" She growled looking up at him. "Why are you here?"

He stepped to her, still smiling. "Some manners from you wildcat to start." He cupped her face squeezing her lips together before cupping her cheek as he leaned close. "I am looking for your guardian. Do you know where he is?"

She turned her head and caught his glove biting down hard, though it did not do much through the leather.

"I will not tell you a thing pig swine."

He grunted and then back handed her sharply, dazing her a moment. She blinked, feeling blood trickling down her nose. She looked up at him defiantly. "Oh, you are feisty in the morning. What it would be to bed you. Tell me has the young de la Vega done the deed yet?" He asked smiling at her, eyes flashing.

She growled kicking her leg up, catching him with a hard crack to his thigh before Reyes could stop her.

The commandant chuckled. "Such spirit. The de la Vegas must like their women like they like their mares, spirited and hard to manage, but make beautiful children."

She snapped her teeth together.

"Bring her." He said. He bent close again. "Careful my dear." He said, touching the blood. "We would not want to spoil those pretty looks."

He walked on and the girl slumped a little in defeat. Reyes walked with her, holding her arms in a way that kept her still and hurt her a little.

"Now where is Sargent?" He looked about. "Sargent Garcia!" He growled.

He opened the door to Diego's room.

"Sargent Garcia, have you forgotten… oh! De la Vega. I was looking for you. Also for my Sargent. Where is he?"

Diego nodded to his bed and pointed with the poker.

Garcia was snoring contentedly on the bed.

"What is this?" Monastario demanded. "What is the matter with Sargent Garcia?"

"Nothing, he was sleepy so I offered him the use of my bed."

"Tired and sleepy is he?" The commandant said in annoyance. He drew his saber. Diego lifted the poker defensively and then smiled sheepishly at the idea and stepped back.

The commandant then went to stand over Garcia.

Bo had had enough of being held. She turned her arms, freeing herself, shocking Reyes she could move in such a way and then stomping his instep. She ran into the room and ran straight for Diego.

He watched her dart to him and gasped seeing the blood on her face, wearing a very thin night rail, and two men chasing her. He stepped before her.

"Gentleman. This is hardly what one does to a lady. Especially the lady of a house." Diego growled as he shifted, removing his dressing gown and draping it over her thin shoulders. He lifted a hand and she took it. She sat down in a chair as he lifted a handkerchief for her to dab her nose. "Bo, Dulce. Did they hurt you?"

"Only my pride." She said sniffing. He nodded and poured her a small glass of brandy from a bottle he near him. She took it gratefully letting the burn warm her belly and calm her.

He looked and noted that four men were nursing minor injures from her. He noted that he should never wake her in violence. Even the gentle girl would fight.

Garcia jumped out of bed.

"Sargent Garcia. Do you know the penalty for sleeping while on duty?" the commandant demanded.

"Commandant it is unforgivable." Garcia said.

Boudica looked at Diego as he shook his head a little. He had managed to close the door, but now he needed to think fast to save Garcia from Monastario's wrath.

"You should be hung should you not?"

"Si, commandant. Perhaps banishment would be better. Like the prison of Monterey."

"Where the wine is better huh? Oh no, my stupid one, you will not escape so easily this time."

"Commandant." Diego said stepping forward. "It was not his fault. I thoughtlessly offered him a drink of wine that had a sleeping potion which I had prepared for myself last night. He could not help falling asleep." He looked around Monastario. "Could you Sargent?"

"No. Don Diego." Garcia said. "The drug in the wine over powered me."

Bo looked at the brandy she was drink with suspicion as Diego walked back to her. He shook his head at her a little and nodded for her to finish the glass as he moved to stand behind her again.

"Is that so?" Monastario said. "And why were you taking a sleeping potion last night?"

"He had a row with his father and no doubt wanted to settle his nerves." Bo said looking up at him.

"Indeed. Such things do not help when I am subjected to insomnia." Diego agreed, his hands going to her shoulders lightly.

Monastario stepped closer. "You are subject to a lot of things are you not, de le Vega." He said. "Enough lying. I see through your lies. You are an imposter." He looked down. "And your little wildcat whore cannot save you."

"I am not sure I understand what you mean commandant?" Diego said looking at him. He moved to step around the chair. "But no one calls a woman of my family such a foul name."

"You are correct, de le Vega." Monastario said looking at his former fiancée. "A whore would imply she gets paid for it." He said.

"Juste comme sa mère n'a pas fait. C'est une merveille qu'il connaisse même son père." She said leaning forward a wicked smile on her face.

Diego gasped and clapped a hand to Bo's mouth. Her eyes rolled up to look at him as he yanked her back against the chair back and him. His eyes flared at that insult.

"Petit, sois sage. Où diable avez-vous appris de tels mots?" He said looking down at her. The other hand gripped her shoulder in warning.

She answered, but it was muffled. He did not like the answer he heard and flexed his fingers. She had said something about a whore house. He was going to inquire as to that later. How the hell would she have known such things.

"What did she say?" Monastario asked.

"She said she hoped you had a pleasant morning and good luck finding my father."

She narrowed his eyes at Diego.

He took a breath and let her mouth go and smiled at her.

Monastario moved, bending to look her in the eyes. "You are always trouble, my sweet."

"J'espère que tu meurs en criant, toi-même, fils juste d'une salope." She said pleasantly.

Diego stiffened. He was really going to have to speak to her about her language, even if he was the only one who could understand her.

"What?" Monastario asked her.

"Pleasant day, Enrique." She said using his Christian name to further confuse him and shoved him back from her with a foot to his stomach causing her to step back a pace.

The commandant grunted. "It is amazing they tolerate such a hoyden."

Diego nodded. "Sometimes I am amazed also." He grunted as Bo threw back her elbow. He looked down at her and narrowed his eyes.

The commandant looked at the men. "Garcia, you stay there by the bed. You, Reyes. You stand here at the door. These two are to speak to no one until I return am I clear."

"What about each other, commandant?" Garcia asked.

"Of course, assuming they do not plot." The commandant said.

Bo smiled at him as she sat watching him leave. She then looked up at Diego as she turned in her chair. He raised his hand and nodded thinking.

He pulled up a chair near her, seeing to her face that was bruising a little. He cleared the blood speaking softly to her about what was going on. She seemed to be listening and willing to help him as he looked about at the soldiers there. She asked if they could get them drunk. He asked to what end. She smiled and nodded back to Garcia so he could go to see to Alejandro.

Clever girl.

She could keep them occupied being a young woman and he could escape to help Alejandro.

After a time, there was a knock.

"Open the door." Diego said.

The door opened and Bernardo was there.

Garcia had jumped up from the bed. "Don Diego, do not frighten me like that."

"Forgive me Sargent. I am your prisoner. You should give the orders." He looked back as Reyes grabbed Bernardo. "My man servant neither hears nor speaks. Leave him alone."

"I am sorry Don Diego, but the commandant said you can see no one."

Diego stepped to him. "The exact words were we could not speak to anyone, now that order cannot apply to a deafmute Sargent."

Garcia nodded. "You always make such good arguments Don Diego."

Diego nodded. "Now why must we sit here in the stale room. We should go down to the sala. It will be cooler and we can open the windows."

"I…"

Bo rose to her feet, letting the dressing gown open a little. "Oh come now Sargent. Afraid of little me?" She asked.

Garcia looked at her and she giggled playfully.

It did not take long for them to be in the Sala drinking wine. Bernardo served them and Bo was sitting on Reyes' lap as Diego began to play a song. Garcia began to sing. The man had a wonderful singing voice, Bo had to admit. On their fourth bottle, the men were very smashed. Bo and Diego had kept to only one glass to keep their wits sharp.

She nodded to Diego as Reyes rocked her, patting her leg as she sat singing along. He smiled and walked behind her, gently touching her side in thank you as he passed. He made it from the room and no one was the wiser.

Now to have Zorro do the work.

Zorro found that Alejandro had left the safety of the cave. He had made it a mile or so before he had collapsed. He was surrounded, but Zorro, once again saved him. They rode quickly, trying to flee, but then came upon Don Nacho returning from Monterey with an escort from the governor. Zorro left Alejandro with Don Nacho and then led the soldiers on a chase.

Zorro arrived at the hacienda moments before Don Nacho's escort. Garcia was still singing loudly. Bo was by the window. Diego had changed back into his clothing and came up behind her at the window. He put a hand to her side.

She jumped startled. She looked back and saw him there. He turned her head back as he pressed a finger to his lips. She nodded and stepped forward allowing him to pass behind her. He crawled onto the floor behind the fainting couch that was there.

Bo smiled as he laid there and her head turned hearing commotion. There were new soldiers. They were carrying Alejandro. She blinked and looked at Diego as Nacho Torres and the Sargent were coming toward the house.

Diego smiled up at her reassuringly.

There was a knock and Garcia stopped singing. Torres came to Bo and took her hands. "Senorita. Don Alejandro is gravely wounded. I require you to assist while I send men for a doctor."

"What are you doing here, Don Nacho?" Garcia asked.

"I am under the protection of the governor of Monterey." Torres said. "Senorita Boudica is needed to help my dear friend feel comfortable until the doctor can arrive." He looked at her. "My dear it is very late in the day. Why are you not dressed?"

Bo looked at Garcia. "I am under house arrest." She said.

Garcia was not without pity. "Do you promise not to leave Don Alejandro's room, Senorita?"

"I swear it." She said. "Corporal Reyes can come with me."

The corporal nodded and moved to follow her as she walked out and up the stairs to her guardian's room. She then looked at Alejandro who was lying, watching her.

"My child." He murmured.

"Do not speak, Papa." She whispered.

"You look like an angel." He murmured.

"I love you, Papa." She told him softly, kissing his hand.

He smiled at her affectionately.

She moved gathering thread, a needle, bandages.

Reyes looked at her. "Do you not wish to wait for the doctor, Senorita?"

"The bullet is in him. If I can remove it, the doctor can see that he does not become ill with fever when he comes."

He nodded. Bo had her father take laudanum. To sleep she had often taken just two drops, rarely. However, for this, he would need more. She placed seven drops in the wine she had. He drank it down, choking a little. She wiped his mouth tenderly.

"Papa. I am going to try to get the bullet out."

"Where is Diego?" He asked blinking as the drug was starting already to take hold.

"Downstairs. Garcia would not let us both up here."

He nodded as she moved, ripping the shirt to reveal his bloody side. She looked at Reyes. "Can you get me some water, Corporal?"

He looked at her.

"I am not going anywhere."

He nodded and went to fetch it.

It took about half an hour before, probing, she found the little round devil. She pulled it out and dropped it into a cup she had. Reyes came and looked. He was amazed.

She then used the needle she had found to stitch the wound closed. "Just think of your dress Boudica. You are hemming a dress." She said. "A bloody dress." She murmured to herself.

Don Nacho sat back watching her progress. When she was done, she wiped her brow with the back of her arm. He nodded. "Good work. Now he can sleep, Senorita."

Zzz

The commandant appeared.

"What is going on here?" He demanded.

"A party." Garcia said.

"I can see that. Where is the Senorita and de la Vega? If they escaped?"

"Here I am commandant." Diego said standing up holding a wine bottle pretending to be drunk.

"And the Senorita?"

A man came to the gate.

"Who the devil is that?" The commandant demanded.

"The doctor, I assume." Diego said.

"For whom?" The commandant asked.

"My father." Diego said seriously.

"Don Alejandro is here?" The commandant barked.

"Yes. And Don Torres. Both are under my guardianship by order of the governor of Monterey." The Sargent whom had brought Torres and Alejandro said.

"We shall see about that! Sargent Garcia. Remove your lancers. We will return to los Angeles, for now…" He said and bowed sarcastically to de la Vega who saluted him with his wine glass.

Monastario saw Boudica coming down the stairs with Corporal Reyes behind her. Her arms were bloody and her face was streaked with blood. Her dress also was streaked with gore as she met the doctor.

He looked at her. "My dear, you look like a war nurse."

"I felt like one." She admitted.

"I have never seen the like doctor. She found the bullet with her tiny fingers." Reyes said.

"Of course." The doctor said. "May I look in on him?" The doctor asked.

She nodded. "Yes. Please do."

She watched the lancers and the commandant leave the hacienda. She took a breath, moving to the fountain. She sat on the retaining wall. She took a shaky break and then reached down, washing her arms and face.

"Are you all right?" Diego asked her as he came to her.

She nodded. "That bullet thankfully caught on a rib." She said. It would have been close to his heart otherwise."

"He will live?"

She nodded and brushed a hand over her face and rose to her feet. "I think so. This will be a critical night to be sure." She said. She looked down. "Oh your dressing gown, Diego! I have gotten blood on it!"

He shook his head. "No matter." He said gently. "I can get another. So long as you and father are safe, that is all the matters."

She moved to walk to the Sala, but suddenly her legs felt like lead. She gasped, collapsing, hands catching the retaining wall, trying to keep herself upright as she swooned.

"Boudica!" He gasped coming and pulling her to him sharply. "You need a medic as well." He murmured.

"No…No…" She said shaking her head weakly.

"But you are ill. You are faint." He said. He held her and dipped his hand in the water and pressed his fingers to her flushed face. He then dipped it again, half sitting on the wall, holding her against him as he rubbed cool water on her brow as well.

"I am well enough. Just tired." She said trying to smile a little.

He sighed. "You are overwrought." He murmured. "Come then." He shifted and swung her into his arms. She laid her head against his shoulder, feeling safe for the first time all day. He took her to her bedroom, where, thankfully Buena had seen to things.

He laid her down and then kissed her brow. "I will fetch the doctor for you as soon as he has seen to father."

She nodded and sighed, closing her eyes. He could hear her breathing change before he got to the door. She was asleep.

He smiled and went to his father's room. The doctor was just leaving with Don Nacho beside him. "How is he?"

"That little Senorita is a wonder." The doctor said. "She removed the bullet and closed the wound better than I could have." He sighed. "The dressing will need to be changed every few hours. He will need to take it easy for a few days."

Diego nodded. "I think we all will have a certain laziness for a few days. Doctor. Can you look in on the Senorita? She swooned."

The doctor nodded and followed him. He looked in on her and then returned to Diego who waited outside.

"The best remedy for her is rest also." He smiled. "When do you plan to marry her, Diego?"

Diego looked at him. "What?" He smiled a little. "We are not promised. She is my father's ward and I do care for her welfare."

"You clearly care for her." The doctor said.

Don Torres nodded. "If my daughter will not have you, that girl has the heart of a lioness."

Diego nodded. "Si, she does."

The other men left and Diego sighed. He went to his father's room. He lifted a book and began to ready by the light of the candle as he listened to his father breathing as he slept. An hour later he heard the door opened. He looked over and saw a very tired and tousled Boudica. She looked like a young child coming to beg for a glass of water or a bedtime story.

"What is it, Bo?" He asked softly.

"I can't sleep." She said.

He was about to counter she had slept very well for a time, but he watched as she padded across the room in her bare feet and then climbed into the large bed Alejandro was sleeping to one side of. Diego had been on that side and he smiled as she curled up on the other, curling up into a fetal position like a small child.

He smiled ruefully as he heard her breathing evened out as she too slept. He sighed looking at the two there together. Everything he loved and cared for most in the world was in this room. He could admit that now. This was what he needed in his life. Family and stability. A reason to do what he did.


	9. Nearly Caught

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 9 - Nearly Caught

It had been two weeks.

Alejandro had recovered well. He had sat in the courtyard listening as Diego charmed Boudica with songs and his guitar. She seemed to be very enraptured by the affair and Alejandro was very much in favor of allowing the pair court. He was even willing to chaperon them as they spoke, played cards or chess, and even Bo leaned to dance with Diego showing her some of the dances from Madrid.

To celebrate when Don Torres and Alejandro were found not guilty of treason in an open courtroom full of people, Don Alejandro threw a grand party. It was also to celebrate that Monastario had been arrested and was being held on corruption charges as well as others.

He had taken Bo to town and she had be able buy a lovely dress of indigo blue with black trim, a lovely veil of black lace, and a mantilla of ebony. She had returned home and then helped decorate the hacienda for the guests.

Several local dons had provided as well. Torres brought wine, Hernandez brought a goat and a lamb to cook over a spit, and Ruiz paid for the musicians.

The party was grand having many of the wealthy land owners from los Angeles there. Bernardo served drinks and kept his eye out for trouble. Diego had been dancing with several young women. As the last song ended he looked up and saw Boudica looking out at the people from the balcony. She looked stunning in her dress of blue that complimented her eyes. The mantilla comb was perched regally on the back of her head, sticking up almost like a cock's tail to hold the lovely veil as was the fashion.

Buena had done her hair and her make-up clearly. She was dressed as a woman from Spain, but her skin and hair told of a different tale. However, she was catching the eyes of everyone as she moved to walk down the stairs. She held a lace fan and smiled as Diego who wore a lovely outfit of dark green with white embroidery. The sash at his waist was blue as was the cravat he wore. He lifted a hand to her as she stepped to him.

"You look ravishing, Boudica." He murmured. "Can I get you some refreshment?"

She smiled at him and nodded, allowing him to lead her through the area to where there was wine. She took a glass. "Look at them all. So happy Diego."

"What about you, dulce? Are you happy?" He asked.

"I am." She smiled as she sipped her wine. She smiled up at him. From his lofty height he got the most excellent view of her cleavage as well as nearly all of the dark tattoo on her skin. Strangely in the low light of the torches it looked like part of her dress running in a thick black band across the tops of her breasts. Below pink still showed, but it was an interesting effect. He wondered if she had managed that intentionally or by accident.

She looked at him looking at her. "Enjoying the view?" She asked playfully.

He nodded and then as she finished, he set down the glasses as the music started again. "Come, let us dance." He said.

She laughed a little and allowed him to lead her to the floor. Several women looked at her enviously and several men were watching Diego. They moved together through the rather intricate steps of the Spanish dance. Bo was very nimble, following Diego's lead.

Alejandro watched them and smiled. Diego was very much courting her now, to his father's pleasure. He smiled as some friends came to speak to him, also watching Diego and the young woman with him. The pair only had eyes for each other.

The dance ended and Bo curtsied low as Diego stood hands clapped together. He smiled as he reached for her hand. She took it and he lifted her delicately before bringing the cool hand to his lips. He looked at her over it, hazel eyes full of adoration for her.

She smiled at him. He then led her to where there was food, speaking softly to her as they walked. Bernardo came and offered them wine. They took glasses and smiled at each other. Diego leaned close to her and Bo giggled.

The older Dons watched them go. "A sad day when Diego has stopped looking among our daughters for a bride." Torres said smiling. "He has eyes now for that fiery haired girl you took as your ward."

"Elena has someone she favors." Alejandro said smiling.

"A vachero." Torres said.

"Is he so far below her?" Alejandro asked.

"No, if he were Spanish." Hernandez said.

Torres grunted. "I think Alejandro, you may have a daughter very soon."

"Good. I have longed for grandchildren." Alejandro commented.

"A good son for the family name, eh?" Ruiz asked.

"We have not had a daughter born to the de la Vegas in five generations. It would be a nice change, but of course sons keep the family name." He looked at Diego. "And with only one son…"

"Do you think he will propose this night?" Torres asked.

Alejandro chuckled. "I am not sure he has even found a ring."

"Look at them though. I think they are as close as thieves." Ruiz said. "It would be good to have your ward stay under your protection." He leaned closer. "However, since my son can no longer court her, how will you bestow the dowry, Alejandro. All the property goes to your son anyway. There is no need to section it for a dowry."

Alejandro smiled. "I have not really thought about it, but you are correct. Why give Diego something in a dowry that will be his in time anyway." He smirked. "I will have to think of another bridal gift for the pair."

Bo looked over at the dons. "They are talking about us again."

"Plotting is more like it." Diego said following her eyes.

She smiled.

"Come, this party is for us, young children of the dons." He said playfully.

She nodded.

ZzZ

Two days later there was a great sadness on the dons and their families. Don Ruiz had died in his sleep after the party. Most of the party guests were summoned to attend his funeral.

It was the first funeral Bo had attended. She stood with Diego and Garcia, who was the acting commandant. She wore a lovely church dress and listened to the Latin words. At the front of the church was Alejandro with Ruiz's widow. She was still young enough to remarry if she wished and her husband and she had been childless. Alejandro had taken her in, offering a guest room while she had things sorted. She had been grateful.

Bo had told Diego, in one of their many conversations that she was not Catholic, but rather had been baptized Presbyterian. That had led to a three-day debate over the differences between Christian faiths. She, however, as she admitted to Diego only, found that church was not really how she felt God. She felt him out on rides or in her dreams, but church was not a calling.

Good she would never be a nun.

As the funeral ended, Alejandro moved with three others to lift the casket to their shoulders as the procession walked out to head to the cemetery. Diego had his arm about Bo, leading her outside to the street.

Bo walked with him as Garcia walked a pace back, envious of Diego for his petite arm decoration. She looked at Diego. "What were all the words? I didn't understand."

"Words to send his soul to God and see him on the right side of heaven." Diego answered. "Do Presbyterians not do this?"

"We do, but in a language, everyone can understand." She said. "Luther wanted people to know what was being said." She shrugged.

He smiled. "Perhaps it is for the best. I find the Latin to have an odd mystical quality to it."

She nodded. "I can agree with you there." She said.

After the funeral, Bo allowed Diego to take her to the tavern for some sangria before they would ride home. She had insisted, despite wearing a rather formal dress, that she did not wish to be in a carriage due to the rocking. She apparently was already nauseous as Diego found out.

When asked about this malady, she commented that it was common enough. He was curious at that statement. She had not bedded anyone, that he knew of, and he was fairly sure she would have told him, so it could not be a child.

When he asked of his father quietly in an aside, Alejandro had passed it off as a female issue. Women had many due to their monthly flow. Diego realized that Bo was fairly regular since coming to them and she had had one day where she seemed miserable. If today was that day, he admired her for coming and showing her support at the funeral.

She mounted his horse and helped her sit before him. Her petticoats bundled into a large group as he held her to him and rode for home.

ZzZ

A week later Bo had left in the later afternoon on her horse.

Curious as to what she was up to, Diego had followed her. He same to the large pond that was only a mile from the hacienda. He spotted her horse grazing nearby tied to a tree. Bo was no where in sight.

He dismounted and let Phantom stand with Rana as he walked to the pond edge. He blinked, looking to the side seeing clothing lying out on the rocks. He looked at it all and realized Bo was naked in the water.

She was no where in sight, however. He moved a little and then watched as she surfaced, throwing her hair in an arch so it landed with the sound of a beaver tail behind her. Her full breasts had been exposed as she arched her back.

Relaxing, she treaded water, the water swirling about her breasts as she then moved her arms and then rolled like a porpoise he had seen from the boat from Spain riding the bow waves. Back, lovely white round bottom, and her legs. He leaned against the tree, watching, making sure there wasn't any danger to her as she swam.

Anyone really could come from bandits to vacheros wishing to water their horses.

Diego leaned against a tree shaking his head as she swam about moving like an otter. After a time she swam closer to shore and he smiled as she clearly started walking toward the shore, water to her neck as she reached up to pile her hair up. Wet it looked like dark cinnabar.

"It is interesting. I never thought the legends of mermaids were true until now." Diego said as she reached a point to just above the tops of her breasts. The water swirled around the top of the tattoo.

She froze and looked up at him. "Diego!" She gasped letting her hair fall back to the water, she crossed her arms over her chest. It was a little late for that and by how she flushed, she knew it.

He beamed and moved to the water's edge. "You are lucky it was just me." He chuckled. "Skinny dip often dulce?"

"Only when warm." She said glaring at him as she stood there.

"That happens often in California and you are not used to the heat."

"Diego can you turn your back so I can get out?" She asked. She had planned to sit on the rocks and air dry, but with the annoyingly handsome man there, she could not. They were not wed and not even betrothed, though she wished she could. Diego had the charm, protective nature, and loyalty she wanted in a man, never mind being tall, handsome, and rich to boot, but those were secondary to how he treated her. He had started treating her less like a sister and more like a lady he wanted to court. She wondered how many girls would weep if he did propose to her.

"I do not know. I was enjoying the scenery." He said looking up at the trees.

She glared at him. "Turn around and no peeking."

He sighed and lifted his hands and turned. He heard the water move behind him and smiled. He heard the small feet in the mud as she moved to where he clothing was on the rocks. He could see her out of the corner of his eye.

She looked over and saw his head partly turned to her. "No peeking!"

He laughed and then turned and lifted his gloved hand to the side of his face playfully. He then gasped seeing horses coming. "Bo!" He said urgently.

"What?" She demanded.

"There are lancers coming. Either get dressed faster or get back in the water." He said turning his head to look at her. She was in her bloomers and bare breasted. She gasped folding her arms over herself again glaring at him. He turned back to look at the lancers. They would be there in moments.

Bo wisely pulled off her bloomers and dove back into the water. She quickly pulled her clothing behind the rock to hide it as she swam under the large bolder that overhung the pond a bit. She watched as Diego moved to the rocks near her, sitting down.

He smiled, seeing her in the shadows there.

The lancers came and allowed their horses to drink as Garcia noted Diego there.

"Oh Don Diego! How are you?"

"Well, Sargent. And you?"

"We are out on patrol. Gracias for allowing our horses to drink."

"Anytime, Sargent."

"I saw that you had two horses. Is Senorita Heceta with you?"

Diego shook his head and looked over as Bo glared up at him. "No, I am sorry Sargent. She stayed home."

"But is that not her horse?"

"Si. Rana bolted. I went to catch her."

"Why would the little mare bolt?"

"A rattlesnake perhaps." Diego shrugged. "I was about to take her home so Boudica could ride."

"She rides very well I have noticed." The Sargent said.

"Yes. Almost as well as she swims." Diego said smiling as the girl moved a little to come after him.

"We must be on our way. Tell the Senorita hello for me." The Sargent said mounting.

"I will do so." Diego said. "I am sure she will love to hear it."

The Sargent and his lancers rode off and Diego chuckled as he looked about. Bo was not where she had been. He turned his head before him and was startled as Bo used her small, though powerful legs to kick water up at him.

He gasped looking down at her. "Perhaps one should not anger a mermaid." He said shaking the water from his sleeves.

"Serves you right." She hissed at him holding the rock as she treaded water.

He laughed and made a sudden movement grabbing her arms. "Aha! I caught myself one. Shall I make a wish?" He asked playfully.

She grinned as he was knelt above her. "What do you wish, fine warrior?" She asked.

"I am in love." He said. "I was hoping to ask if you could help me woo the Senorita." He said playfully.

"Oh? And how does she feel about it?"

"I hope she is amenable." He said honestly.

"I think you will find you have, but to ask her. Now let me go, Senor. I have other men to charm."

"Oh you do, do you?" He asked cocking his head.

She nodded and then with a sudden movement pulled backwards. Diego found himself flipped over her and into the water himself. He surfaced and looked at her as she laughed at him and swam away before he could catch her.

He took a breath. Oh the little hoyden girl. He should have seen that coming. He watched as she moved out of the water behind some brush. He stayed where he was a moment, treading water himself. He could not become more wet and it actually was quite pleasant, though he wondered if she had started feeling a touch cold.

He moved to get out of the water and pulled off his jacket to ring it out. He looked over. Bo was now dressed and was sitting on the rock in the sun, twisting her hair to get the water out. He sighed and went to her side.

She looked up at him, feigning surprise. "Oh Diego. Had you wanted to swim, you could have joined me."

"I had a run in with a mermaid." He said.

"Oh!" She said. "Goodness. I have heard they are tricky creatures."

He nodded. "Si." He said. He looked about. "I think we should head back to the hacienda before someone starts to wonder where you are."

She laughed. "Indeed." She said turning as he rose to his feet. She lifted her hand. He took it pulling her to her feet. He looked at her face a moment and then bent his head down. He pressed his lips to her own in a soft kiss. His leather glove was still damp, but she didn't mind as he touched her face.

She allowed it and then looked at him as he pulled back watching her. She smiled at him and then walked him. He helped her to her saddle, lifting her by her thin waist. He stayed there as she settled and looked up at her.

She smiled back at him.

"Bo…I…"

She nodded a little and then moved to ride back.

He mounted his own horse and rode to follow her shaking his head.

ZzZ

A Vachero met Diego in the stables and had informed Diego that one of the mares was acting strangely. Diego had gone to see. He agreed with the vachero that she was in labor. Soon a foal would come. He had the vacheros watch her, but often mares did well enough without human interference into their affairs on birthing. Diego came to Bo who was standing outside the small pen and told her it would be later that night.

The mare, Verona, was a good mother and had had several colts. She like Rana were two of the best foalers of the de la Vega herd. Bo still was wondering why no one seemed to wish to help, after all, people helped with human births. Diego had commented most mares had things well in hand and knew more about birthing than any other human.

Bo was oddly excited wanting to stay and watch, but Diego had looked at the mare and told her it would be hours yet before she foaled. Bo believed him, but she was still curious. He led her back to the hacienda. He had to change after all. Even after the ride, he was still damp thanks to a certain mermaid he had encountered.

At dinner the two were playing off each other with rather amusing barbs as Alejandro looked on. He listened in amusement as they made comments about mermaids and the like. After dinner, Diego and Bo played chess.

She was a worthy opponent and they continued their playful barbs as he lit a cigar and smoked as he sat across from her. They played several games. Alejandro retired.

Diego retired also after seeing Bo to bed, but he did not go to sleep. He instead sat on the edge of the balcony smoking another small cigar as he looked at the clear night. If the rains did not come soon, there would be problems. He heard something and looked down into the courtyard. A cloaked small form was walking quietly with a lantern. He shook his head seeing it was Bo. She looked back at the hacienda, but apparently did not see him in the shadows as she moved to the gate and went out, closing it softly behind her. He shook his head happy he was at the end of his cigar.

What was the little hoyden up to now?

He moved quietly following her and then watched as she went to the stable. He smiled. She was going to see Verona's new foal. He followed, watching as he came to the stable. The only light was the small amount of moonlight from outside through the windows and through shafts in the thatch of the ceiling other than the small lantern Bo held.

He let his eyes adjust as he waited, watching Bo walk down the row of stalls until she came to the second to the last where Verona was. He heard Verona nicker softly as Bo opened the door and stepped in.

"Hello, beautiful momma." Bo said softly.

Verona looked at her as she lay there, side heaving with strain as her contractions were nearly continuous. Diego moved and watched from the door a moment as he watched Bo move to the mare's side. She touched the soft side. Verona lifted her head to look at her, but did not seem concerned that Bo was there.

Bo moved to her head and caressed her head. "You can do this." She said looking at the eyes looking at her.

"Of course she can." Diego said stepping into the stall.

Bo looked up at him. Verona seemed to relax more with the master there. Diego watched and then side stepped as there was a rush of fluid that came out from the mare as the sack within her burst.

Bo yelped in surprise, startled. Diego smiled at her. "This is your first birth isn't it." He said calmly as he removed his jacket and hung it over the stall door. He then rolled up his sleeves as he watched the mare.

Bo nodded shifting to be beside him. "What was that?"

"The foal is pushing out. That was Verona's waters." He nodded watching. "See the hooves?" He asked.

Bo looked around him and down. Sure enough there were two hooves and behind them two spindly legs. The mare's contractions were hard as the foal's muzzle, head, and chest soon appeared in very short order. Bo was startled as Diego moved caressing the flank gently.

"Good girl Verona." He praised. He then watched as the foal's head moved about and the sac around it broke. The tiny ears twitched in the cool of the air as the foal coughed taking its first breath. Diego smiled up at Bo. "Come here, Bo." He said.

She came beside him.

"Do you wish to help?" He asked.

She blinked. "How?"

"Take hold of the legs and pull." He said.

Bo blinked looking at the foal half in and half outside of its mother and nodded. She reached as Diego shifted out of the way. She took hold of the legs and pulled back to her. The foal slipped easily from it's mother to the ground. Bo lost her balance and fell back into the hay pile.

Diego looked down at her in concern, but she was laughing in joy. She moved onto her hands and knees to look at the lovely foal. It was dark in the low light. The eyes were looking around as it panted. Bo touched the head gently as Verona rested.

Bo had tears in her eyes as she looked up at Diego who was watching her calmly.

He smiled at her. "Well, what do you call him?" Diego asked.

She looked down. "It's a he?"

He nodded, smirking a little. "Si. It is a little colt, not a filly."

"Colorado." She said seeing the red on his neck that matched her hair.

He smiled. "Good name." He said. "I will put it into the books tomorrow morning."

Verona shifted to stand. Diego gently moved Bo out of the way and then the mare turned sniff her baby. She licked the sac and then began to push him with her nose as the afterbirth sipped from her.

"What is she doing?" Bo asked as she rather forcefully pushed the baby as it tried to get the thin legs under it.

Diego smiled at the concern in her voice. "She is getting him to stand."

"But does she have to be so rough?" She asked as one nudge sent the baby back to his face.

Bo moved to help, but Diego stopped her. "No. He has to this on his own." He said firmly.

The little one was moving the legs and he finally got to his feet, but was very unsteady. He wobbled and feel to the side after hopping about a few seconds before the legs fouled him.

Bo gave a squeak and Diego shook his head. "He's nearly got it now." He smiled at the baby. "You got this, little one."

The colt again tried and this time managed to stay up, legs spread wide as though he were on stilts. Diego nodded. The baby wobbled and moved to his mother's utter to nurse. Verona seemed to relax.

Bo moved as Verona looked back at the baby and then back at the human.

Diego laughed. "Si, dulce. You did good work." He then took hold of Bo before she could get closer. "Come. We need to let the momma and colt bond. We can see them in the morning."

"Do you promise?" She asked not really wanting to leave.

"Si, I promise." He said smiling.

She nodded. She was so enthralled with the foal that he could hardly say no. They walked to the stall door and stepped out. She looked back and smiled as the colt wiggled his brush tail as he nursed. Bo giggled as Diego closed the door and locked the latch. He then moved behind her, holding up the lantern as she looked back at him and grinned. He could not help, but smile at the simple joy on the girl's face.

She then walked to where there was a bucket of water near the window. The moonlight that came in as she washed her arms, hands, and cheek made her light olive skin almost look alabaster. She lifted a towel she found near it and wiped her hands and arms.

She turned to see Diego there watching her holding his jacket over one shoulder. The other was crossed over his chest as he regarded her. She turned to fully look at him.

He smiled watching her with an odd look on his face.

"What?" She asked.

He unfolded his arms and stepped to her. "Do you trust me Bo?" He asked.

An odd question, she thought. There were few people she trusted more on the planet and she had thought she had made that plain enough to him. She trusted him more than herself since he had saved her when they had first met. She smiled up at him a small hand on going to his chest. "Oh course, Diego."

He took her hand and looked at it a moment, looking at how small and delicate it was in his own. His eyes shifted to look down at her. "Do you love me?" He asked, voice barely above a whisper.

She blinked, startled by the fact he would ask that so bluntly. She smiled more. "Yes." She said.

He nodded and bent his head kissing the palm softly. "I love you," He murmured.

She looked up at him. "Diego…"

He then shifted, dipping down to her mouth taking it in a deep kiss letting her feel his love, wanting, and need as he backed her against the wall, pinning her there as one hand went to her back while the other moved to cradle her head.

She answered him, her hands going to his shoulders. His jacket fell to the ground and he did not care.

He pulled back, looking down at her as they both panted for air. "Not here." He murmured.

"Than where?" She murmured back.

He looked at her eyes full of love, lust, need, and concern. "Bo, should we?" He asked her. He would take her back to her room, even now if she wished it, but that small smile that crossed her lips as she touched his face made his control slip a few notches. He took a breath. That look made him certain, more than he had ever been.

He took her hand, kissing it, he led her to the ladder than led to the hay loft above them. He nodded for her to climb. He blew out the candle in the lantern and then followed her up. The shafts of the waning moon though cracks in the thatch provided enough light once their eyes adjusted.

He took her hand again and led her to a place between the stacked bales. He reached up and found the cloth covers as well as a folded quilt. That surprised him. So others used this area as a rendezvous as well. He wondered for a moment who as Bo sat down on the cloth looking at him, suddenly rather unsure as she became terribly fascinated with her hair.

He smiled remembering that this girl was virgin and had no idea where to even begin or to understand the feelings her body was likely making her feel at the moment. It was clear, however, by her breathing and her darkened eyes that her body instinctively knew what it had to do even if she was at a loss.

He moved to her and gently kissed her, hands moving to remove clothing as he did so. She did not make a move to stop him and indeed her was amazed how easily the airy clothing came off her body compared to the last time he had stripped her, though that time had nothing to do with passion as this task did. Within a few moments she was left fully to his view.

This time she did not cover herself, but was looking at him unsure as he looked at her appreciatively. He smiled, kissing her nose as he moved to see to himself.

She shifted turning her back to him, looking back over her shoulder at him. She could not see him well as he quickly devested himself of his own clothing. He moved behind her, kissing her shoulder as he then lifted her hair and finally was able to kiss the mole at her hairline that had been tempting him for weeks. His hands skirted her flesh in a soft caress and she shivered a little as her flesh made gooseflesh in response. He smiled. However, his fingers traced feeling traces of scars, the burns, but others. He would ask her about them later.

His hand moved about her as she sat on her knees, large hand moving to cup one of her lovely breasts. Another thing he had longed to touch and feel. He fondled it tenderly as he kissed her neck and up to her ear.

She gasped and shivered at the feel. She quivered. Hummm, he thought. She liked that. He did it again and she sighed, moving to forward onto her hands.

He paused a moment looking down at her. It gave him a lovely view of her back, of which he could see every vertebrae, and her perfect round bottom that he had felt many times against him riding. His hand moved to her hip in a caress that caused her to shiver again. He tenderly tried to get her to turn over. Though this was a way to make love and it was thrilling to do so due to it being very animalistic, it was hardly the position to take a virgin. However, she did not move when he gently tried to coax her to her back.

Did he not wish to look at him, or…

Had her attack by Monastario made her not wish to have a man? He blinked. If that were true he was fairly certain she would not have let him get this far.

Still…

"Bo?" He asked gently, voice rough with lust. "What are you doing angel?" He asked as he bent to kiss the small dip of the small of her back.

She turned her head. "Isn't this how you do it?" She asked.

He paused from tracing her vertebrae with his tongue to lift his head. "What do you mean?" He asked.

She flushed from her cheeks to her breasts. "I…ummm…well…dogs do it this way." She offered.

He would have normally found amusement in that statement, but he realized that she was serious. She had seen animals mating, but clearly had never seen a man and woman. He took a breath. "So do horses, but I am not about to bite your neck to the point you bleed." He said smiling, trying to calm her. It seemed to only make her more nervous and unsure as she tried to shift away. He caught her hip. "No…wait…" He murmured in apology and leaned over her. "I am sorry, that was a poor joke on my part, sweetheart." He nuzzled her.

"Diego?" She asked.

"Si, novio?" He asked.

"Can you show me what to do? I want to please you."

He smiled. "You are pleasing me." He assured. He sighed a little. This was why men should never bed virgins. He kissed her cheek. "Roll to face me."

She looked back at him startled and did so, her legs to either side of his own as he directed one leg up and around him. He looked down at her. She was ready. He could smell the sweet salty scent of a wanting woman, even if she had no idea she was doing it. It was very intoxicating for him.

He bent, bracing on an arm to keep his weight light. "Hello." He murmured as he kissed her again.

"Hello." She managed, suddenly shy.

He caressed down her body and let his hand move to where her thighs joined. His hand brushed the spongy hair there and she gasped at the feeling. He smiled as he shifted putting the tip of himself against her. She felt it and her body reacted even if she was unsure, looking up at him above her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered taking her mouth with his as he thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt. Her sharp outcry of pain was muffled by him. Her eyes flew open and she had a tear in one eye. He lifted his head. "I'm sorry, beloved." He whispered, kissing her face all her could trying to calm her as his hand went to caress her soft hip as he lay belly to belly with her. "It hurts every woman once." He murmured. It also confirmed to him that Monastario had not taken her virginity as he had planned. He had thought not, especially when the doctor told him that she was still intact, but there was a certain male pride in knowing he was the one who had taken her maidenhead and no other.

She took a breath. "Diego?"

"Humm?" He asked lifting his head from her throat to look down at her, face inches from her own.

"Does this mean I am no longer a virgin?"

He smiled tolerantly. "No, sweetheart. That pain is your maidenhood." He nuzzled the tops of her breasts. "It will ease."

It already was. She could feel him inside her. Strangely, she felt happy to now be a woman and be with the man she loved and trusted most.

He lifted himself onto his palms and began to move. He used his hands, alternating, to lift her small legs up to his hips as he bent his head down to kiss her breasts. He took one into his mouth, startling her at the feeling. He suckled the other before he kissed between them. He began to move faster.

Bo held onto his arms as he moved inside her and above her. Still too inexperienced to allow the feelings she felt to go wild, Diego was passed the point he could control himself. He gasped as his climax hit him like a punch. He moved staccato like as his head threw back and he let out a deep sound from deep within him.

After a few moments, he collapsed, panting, face burying against her neck and shoulder. His heart beat against her chest in the rhythm of a man who has just orgasmed. She took his weight for a few moments feeling like he was a heavy warm blanket, but then she soon found she could not fully inflate her lungs.

She tapped his shoulder. "Diego…"

He smiled a little and kissed her neck as he continued to relax.

"Diego!" She said more urgently.

"What?" He asked lifting his head a little. A lock of his black hair had fallen forward giving him an almost boyish appearance.

"You're crushing me." She said.

He gasped, realizing he was. He had meant to catch himself and had not. He lifted himself from her, coming out of her with a slight pop before he laid down beside her, reaching up to pull the quilt over them to keep her warm. The air was cooling and with the sweat on their bodies, she was shivering a little as it cooled her more than it normally would.

He wrapped an arm about her, pulling her to him. She smiled up at him, the quilt to her chin. She touched his bare chest trying to find a place for them between them, finally she gave up and rolled away from him, lying back against him.

He smiled as she got comfortable, using his arm as a pillow as she relaxed. He curled about her, his arm wrapping about her waist as he watched her fall asleep. He looked down at her. She likely had no idea that lovemaking was supposed to bring her pleasure as well. Now that the tediousness of her being a virgin was out of the way, the next time would be slow and gentle, allowing her to explore and learn about it as she would from every encounter for some time. He knew since he had.

He was keenly aware that some women liked somethings and others not. He would have to learn about the young Boudica, but he was sure with a few more encounters, she would respond to his touch as much as he hoped.

He sighed into her hair as she slept in his arms. He then too relaxed as sleep took him. He was content for now. However, he would need to marry her soon. Her virginity was a moot point now. He had taken it and treasured the fact he had.

She was his now.

His to love.

His to protect.

His.


	10. Aftermath

Zorro Meets His Match

Chapter 10 – Aftermath

Bo woke.

She felt warm, safe, and secure.

However, she was not in her bed. Nor was she alone. She felt someone beside her, softly breathing into her hair as they still slept. An arm was casually over her back as she slept on her stomach. She heard the rooster somewhere above them.

She turned her head. Diego looked so young with his features softened by sleep. She smiled and moved out from his embrace. He stirred only enough to change position and she froze. She then moved, hearing the sounds of the vaqueros below them. She looked about for her clothing. Diego had set all to the side. She quickly dressed and pulled at the odd bits of hay in her hair before she moved to the ladder. She hung down, looking for the vaqueros. Seeing that they had left the stable for the moment, she quickly climbed down the ladder and ducked out the side door they had opened before anyone noticed her there.

The only evidence to her having been there were the small footprints left in the mud just outside the door.

She made it back to her room. It was barely sunrise. She could go back to bed for a couple hours. She smiled touching herself. She had allowed Diego to bed her, not once, but twice. The first time his kisses and caresses had made her feel loved, but the second time, when they had woken, he had allowed her to explore him.

She had been so shy at first, but he had taken her hand, kissing her fingers before lying it on his chest. She had felt the soft springy hair there. From there she had traced lower and he had tossed back the quilt. She had flushed scarlet at this seeing him there, his half hard member against his thigh as he looked at her.

She had never seen a naked man before and Diego was a fine specimen of one. He laid back, watching her as she looked at him. She had touched him. She had learned that though his manhood was hard when erect, it was still soft and very warm. When he had finally had enough of her soft innocent touches, he had pulled her on top of him, legs to either side of his, knees resting on their makeshift bed. Bo had taken the hint and lifted herself, putting him at her entrance. She had dropped down on him. This time there had been very little pain, just a slight tug as her muscles again accept the intrusion. He then had touched her in ways she had not ever felt before. This time she had felt herself reach a plateau as she moved on him after he had encouraged her to do so. His thumb caressed something above their joined bodies. She could not see it, but she certainly could feel it. His other hand moved from breast to hip to buttock and back playfully as he watched her.

She sighed. Her body oddly was restless from the encounters. Also she felt her thighs were sticky as she moved. Curious she sat down on the bed and lifted her skirts and reached to see. She lifted her fingers back. A tiny bit of crimson with a white sticky substance. She rubbed it between her fingers curiously and then wiped it onto a cloth before moving to climb back into the bed.

Her dreams were full of what had happened the night before and wanting more from the man she loved with her very soul.

ZzZ

Diego woke to sun on his face. He took a breath and reached out his arm.

He was alone.

He blinked and looked about. Her clothing was missing also. He sat up and looked about shaking his head. When had she left him? He then smiled. He had made love to her twice. He had been thrilled about it, but now was very protective. He was not going to let her out of his sight. He would marry her now. He also would not let any other go sniffing about trying to woo her. She was his. Not in an ownership way, but in the way of a man and his mate since time and memorial.

He was obligated to wed her now that he had potentially ruined her, but also, if a child came as a result of the encounters with her, he was responsible. Still, he thought, as he laid back. Even as a virgin she had been on the best lays he had ever had and he had many from conquests at the university to compare it too. She was innocent enough to give all herself to him and not withhold something of herself. She was completely honest in love.

He sighed, rising to his knees to dress. He looked at the makeshift bed and smiled a little seeing the small drops of blood upon the cloth. Bo's maidenhead had been taken last night. He had both felt it and had the evidence now before his eyes.

He sighed arranging things to look like the encounters had never occurred though they were forever burned into his memory. Looking up at her as her first orgasm took her as her mouth opened and she let out a half whimper half sob as she arched backwards, body spasming as her pleasure took her completely by surprise. The innocence of it he would cherish as well as the male pride of being the first man to ever get her there.

He heard activity below him and realized how late it was. He had slept too long. He still wondered when the girl had made her escape, but likely she had been wise to do so. Diego caught in the barn without anyone would just raise eyebrows, Bo being found with him would have his father marching them both to the altar that afternoon.

As it was he did not wish to wait long to marry her. He also did not wish to wait long to enjoy her favors again either. He took a breath and moved to the edge of the loft. Vaqueros were there seeing to the horses. He sighed and held the board and flipped over the edge, landing with a soft thump to the ground. He noted his jacket had been picked up by someone and hung on a nail. He took it and pulled it on, rubbing the few twigs of hay from his hair as he walked.

Benito, his head vaquero, came around the corner. The tall and powerfully built native man checked his step as he saw Diego there. "Patron." He said.

Diego smiled. "Ah, Buenos días, Benito."

Benito nodded. "I see you found your jacket Patron."

"Yes. I left it when I came to see Verona. How is the colt this morning?"

"Strong, Patron." Benito said.

Diego nodded. "Glad to hear it." He moved to continue.

Benito lifted his hand. "Patron there is a matter I need to speak with you about."

"Oh?"

"One of the vaqueros was in the stables last night. He had come to check to see if Verona had foaled as we suspected she would." Diego listened politely as he stood watching a vaquero leading Rana in the corral for exercise. "He found she had indeed, but he found a lantern on the bench." He took a step closer to Diego. "He also heard noises from the loft Patron."

"Noises?" Diego asked arching an eyebrow.

"Si, Patron." He said. He flushed a little and swallowed. "He said it sounded like haciendo el amor." He cocked his head.

"And as the head vaquero you worry about the honor of the women who live and work in the hacienda?" Diego guessed.

"Si, Patron."

Diego nodded. "Your concern is appreciated. I will ask the head of the household to check on this. The virtue of the ladies is a top priority for my father and myself. We do not wish the Senorita Heceta exposed to any…indecency."

Benito nodded.

Diego walked away from him leaving the man to his work. He took a breath. That had been close. Thank goodness the man had not been more curious and gone up to investigate the noises he heard or Diego would have been caught red handed with the Senorita in his arms. He would have to be more careful next time. Bed her in his room or hers or perhaps take her for rides and have her somewhere were no one would find them.

He returned to his room and smiled as he saw Bernardo there. His manservant whirled to see him there. He gestured in annoyance at his master's disappearance.

"Oh don't worry, Bernardo. I did not come to harm. I was not out being Zorro last night." He said as he stifled a yawn, but I was out somewhat late."

Bernardo reached up and plucked some hay from the collar of his jacket and arched an eyebrow.

"What?" Diego asked not liking the accusing look from his manservant and best friend.

Bernardo gestured quickly at him.

Diego coughed. Naturally, the man who knew him better than any other would be able to guess where he had been. "Yes, fine, I was with a woman. I has been rather lonely here since I returned."

Bernardo smirked a little and then moved to the door. Diego crossed and pressed it shut. "Don't you speak of it to anyone." He growled.

Bernardo shook his head and left to see to matters as Diego took off his jacket and laid down. He had almost relaxed to sleep when there was a soft knock at his door.

He sat up against the head board. "Come in." He called.

The door opened and Boudica came into the room. Unlike him, she had changed. She came in looking around the high footboard at him. "Diego?"

"Humm?" He asked as he stayed put.

She walked to his bedside. "Diego." She said softly.

"Hello, my darling. Did you sleep well? You left so very early. I did not get a chance to see you before you left." He said up and moved, pulling her between his legs and kissing her a moment before she pulled back startled.

"Diego?"

"What?" He asked.

She sighed and sat down on the bed beside him. "Do you regret it?"

"No." He said. "Not at all." He looked at her. "But do you?"

"Perhaps a little. I mean, maybe we rushed into it a little fast and…"

He cupped her chin and kissed her mouth softly. "I have waited for you for some time. You are so very lovely. Do not regret what we have now. We must cultivate it. Cherish it." He said taking her small hands. He kissed her fingers.

She smiled at him. "I do love you Diego, but can we keep it a secret for now."

He nodded. "We can, but father will catch on eventually." He smiled and looked at her.

She nodded and rose to her feet. "I am hungry."

"So am I." He said rising, his hand cupping her buttock through her dress.

She gasped and swatted him playfully. "I meant food."

He chuckled and bowed to her. "Allow to escort you then, my dear?"

She nodded and lifted her hand. He put it to his elbow and they walked together down to the dining room.

ZzZ

The day was pretty normal.

The pair acted as they always did, enjoying a card game on the patio as they sipped a cool refreshing drink made from prickly pear fruit. It was sweet, but not overly so, but very refreshing.

That evening after supper, Diego was playing the piano in the Sala as Bo sat neat him balling yarn, listening, avoiding the sultry gaze he kept throwing at her. After Alejandro retired for bed, Diego rose from the piano and went to her. She had finished balling and had a length of it that she was playing cat's cradle with Bernardo.

Diego reached over and put it on his own hands. Bo then smiled up at him and went to the next sequence. Diego gestured for Bernardo to see to something and then go to bed. Bernardo did so.

Diego then took her hand and led her to the bedrooms. Checking to make sure the coast was clear he moved and kissed her, opening the door to his room as he walked them backwards inside. As he shut the door, latched and locked it, Bo became another woman entirely.

She jumped into his arms, legs wrapping about his hips as she kissed him pulling his jacket off, then pulled at his shirt almost desperately. He laughed at this new side of her as he carried her to bed and tossed her on it playfully as he removed the rest of his clothing, blowing out the candles. The only light was from the low fire.

He beamed at her as she kicked off her petticoats looking up at him. He caught her ankle and kissed it and then yanked her to him. Her legs hung off the edge of the bed. She sat up looking at him and he playfully pushed her back to the sheets clicking his tongue at her. She smiled at him lifting a hand to pull him down to her.

He shook his head smiling down at her.

She tried again and this time he caught her wrists and pressed them to the bed as he leaned over her, taking her mouth in a deep kiss.

"Diego…please…" She begged.

Oh she would be begging for more in very short order.

He smiled kneeling down before her opened legs putting his face level with the thatch of hair that was for him alone. It was redder than her mane above which made him smile. He gently touched her his thumb finding the little numb that he had caressed for her last night to help her peak. She gasped at the sensation again and her hips moved a little.

With practice ease he used his thumb and forefinger to open the lips of the delicate flower that was the place of a woman's secrets. Secrets that were his. He would make this little flower bloom for him. More than once if he could manage it.

He bent his head down and touched his tongue to her. His first contact was to lick in a line from the opening to the small nub. He relished in the sweet salty taste and scent. A woman had a very strong and captivating perfume when she was aroused. Also a beautiful taste. Bo was not exception to this.

She looked down at his black head there and gasped, sitting up and reaching for his hair, shoulders, anything to stop him. "Diego!" She squeaked shocked utterly at this.

He reached up, looking up, but not moving his head, shoulders blocking her clamping her legs shut. He caught her hands and pinned them in his hands after he gently, but firmly pressed her back. He collected them in one and laid them on her abdomen above where he was kissing her as though he were kissing her mouth, his tongue probing gently.

She struggled caught between her enjoying the feel of it, which her body told him by how wet she was becoming for him and being shocked to have a man's face level with that part of her. He had learned that may women had been taught or felt his was shameful. Also that they were somehow dirty there due to their menstruation.

Strictly speaking, it was rather looked down upon by Catholics, but Diego saw it as a way to do what love making was about, bonding between a mated pair and procreation. However, he did enjoy love making and he hoped to show his beloved she could as well.

"Relax, my darling. You will enjoy this." He murmured, his voice vibrating against her flesh. He then continued his task, shifting slightly to lick the small nub.

She gasped at the feeling. Her body was betraying her as he continued.

It did not take long before she bucked upwards. He released her hands as he shifted pulling her further so her legs rested on his shoulders as he continued. She whimpered, her hands fisting the sheets as she arched against him. He licked his long forefinger and pressed it into her, using it as he would use his manhood shortly inside her.

He looked up at her face, tightened, mouth open, though hardly any sound came out. He was rather grateful she was a quiet lover. Even still, feeling her body contract on his finger made him harden immeasurably.

He managed to coax a second climax from her before he pulled back when he felt he could, pressing a kiss to her creamy thigh. He gently let her body relax as she quivered in the aftermath of her double orgasm.

He stood up from her and moved to pour himself wine. He drank some as he watched her eyes open and she looked up at the canopy above her.

"Diego?" She asked.

"Si, beloved?"

"What…? What did you do?" She asked him.

"Made love to you."

"Yes, but you didn't…you weren't…"

He chuckled a little. He was very hard though she could not see it. "No I was not inside you." He said. "I soon will be, however." He said finishing the wine.

"But…" she lifted herself on her elbows as she took a breath, trying to calm her heart and breathing. "How?"

He smiled at her and watched her shift on the bed. "I will teach you in good time, sweetheart." He moved and laid down behind her on the other side of the bed. "Come here."

She looked back at him and gasped seeing his manhood jutting upwards from his thighs as he laid there on his side completely comfortable with his nudity with her.

She rolled up on her hands and knees and crawled up next to him.

He smiled and kissed her, hand caressing her hair as he then moved over her. He lifted one leg upwards and out of hers and then thrust into her. A hard, deep, powerful thrust that made her eyes open at the sudden intrusion, but her body seemed to welcome it.

They moved together and were one.

ZzZ

The next morning Diego found he was not alone, but he heard the house stirring some. He looked down at the sleeping Boudica in his arms. He felt a soft draft and looked back. The door to the secret passage had opened and Bernardo stepped in, closing it behind him as he moved about to see to his master's affairs.

Diego could not move or really growl at the faithful idiot so he remained where he was. Bernardo would notice eventually that Diego did not move and would also notice he was not alone in the bed.

Boudica was facing away from him, her body against his, buttocks to groin, back to chest. Her hair was wild about her, covering much of her face from view. She still slept and Diego was grateful. He looked down and noted the blanket only covered her and himself from belly down. He very gently shifted the arm he had about her body.

He pulled the blanket up as Bernardo came around to the side of the bed and froze seeing Diego's hazel eyes glittering at him in annoyance, his arm protectively over his lover in quiet possession, watching Bernardo's reaction.

His manservant looked shocked. Diego arched an eyebrow at him and pursed his lips.

Bernardo nodded and then moved quickly to go back the way he had come. Diego was secure in the fact the man held all of Diego's secrets and this was just another to add to the list.

Bo stirred a little and he gently bent, kissing the cool flesh of her shoulder.

ZzZ

Diego and Bo had gone for a ride.

Diego chuckled a little. He had been riding much of the evening and morning, but not a horse. Bo was a touch tender it seemed as she shifted a bit in her saddle. He would see to have her having a nice bath when they returned to soak her pelvis.

They stopped at a lovely place to have a picnic that he had brought for them. After eating in the shade of a large tree, he looked at her.

"Bo." He said to gain her attention as she looked out. There was a rabbit warren nearby. She was watching some small rabbits, clearly babies leaving the nest for the first time, looking about, sniffing the air as adults watched for trouble.

She looked up at him. "Diego?" She asked.

He shifted and smiled. "I have loved you for a very long time. We are now lovers." He reached up and caressed her cheek. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife, my partner in all things, and bear my children when the time comes?" He asked her.

She beamed at him. "Yes, Diego." She said.

He smiled lifting a lovely ring with a sapphire. He put it on her hand and bent his head to kiss it. "I love you so much." He murmured. He reached up and touched the flat of her stomach. "I hope you are pregnant."

"Diego!" She gasped.

He looked up at her and smiled. "What? If we keep making love like rabbits you will be." He beamed at her. "Not that I have any complaints." He said caressing her thigh lightly.

She clicked her tongue at him. "Diego." She scolded.

"When do you wish to marry?"

"I want to keep the betrothal secret for a bit until we can tell father. His birthday is in two weeks. We can tell him then. Then have the wedding later in June."

"Why June?" He asked.

"Apparently it is fashionable to marry in June."

"Since when do you care about fashion?"

"I don't." She said. "But I do care about appeasing father."

"Oh he will be most pleased. Trust me." He said sitting up and wrapping an arm around his knee.

She nodded and sighed looking back at the rabbits. He followed her gaze. "You really do love animals, don't you?"

She nodded. "I do."

He chuckled as he moved to clean up the picnic. "Come then. We shall go see how young Colorado is doing."

She looked at him and beamed. "Gracias, Diego."

"For what?" He asked.

"Helping me learned what love is again." She said suddenly serious.

He lifted a hand to her cheek. "I love you." He murmured. He kissed her softly and then returned to his work as she moved to help him.


	11. The Man who Fights for Coin

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 11 – The Man Who Fights for Coin

Diego spent as much time as he could with his betrothed. He found the even the simplest tasks with her at his side were much more interesting. He sat playing his guitar while Bo, Buena, and Maria were rolling dough to make tortillas later for dinner. He at times left her side at night to take care of business on the rancho. Or so he had told her, something Alejandro had backed, but in truth he had gone to be Zorro, the few times that he was needed recently. With Monastario gone, there was less for the masked vigilante to do, but he realized ruefully, there was always a need for Zorro. He would have to tell her his secret soon, but he did not truly wish her to know. Not because he didn't trust her. He trusted her more than any other except Bernardo, but he wished to protect her.

Unlike many ladies of a ranchero household, Bo liked learning how to make the local foods that her future husband and future father-in-law were partial to. She loved tortillas herself and had been delighted when Maria agreed to show her how to make them and a lovely fry bread that Bo loved to eat with honey.

Though no one knew of their engagement except for Bernardo and Buena. Buena had come to her mistress's room bringing her fresh towels for her bath when she found Diego there holding Boudica in a passionate embrace. She had squeaked in surprise and tried to back out, but Diego was too quick for her. Normally a master who was kind and gentle, he had dragged her back in the room and made her swear not to speak of what she had seen. She had agreed and he had left to allow Boudica to have her bath in peace.

Bo had been nervous Alejandro would notice the ring on her finger and so Diego, wishing to appease her, had gotten a small thong of leather and looped the ring through and let it hang down between her breasts.

A few days later, Diego had taken Bo to the pueblo. She had requested to do a little shopping. She wanted some things to make a cool soup for supper. Even in May the days were becoming warm. Nearly all the cooking was happening outside to prevent warming the hacienda. She also wished to look for something for Alejandro's birthday that was rapidly approaching and perhaps one or two things more. Alejandro himself had come earlier to play cards with the other dons at he tavern over wine.

Bo was dressed in a lovely dress that was light and airy. Her hair was pulled up into a thick bun at the back of her skull. She had a long length of cloth wrapped about her head and hung to one side. It kept her face, neck and head out of the sun. Diego walked behind her holding a basket that she was putting things into as she purchased them. Normally such a duty would be for Bernardo, but Diego didn't seem to mind walking behind her. Bernardo was beside him watching what the girl was looking at. He gestured with Diego conversing about the odd things women would look at.

Diego had informed Bo that Bernardo also knew of them being lovers, but had quelled her displeasure in pointing out that the deafmute was very good at keeping secrets.

Bo stopped at a peon shop with produce. She lifted avocadoes that were nicely ripe, some chilies, chayote, and two pads of cactus that had been de-spined. Diego watched as she picked the fruit. Of interest to him she would at times pick the slightly damaged fruits that would be less money and for cooking it made sense. She also picked two gnarled gourds. It always amused Diego that she never seemed to want the best of anything. She also seemed to prefer practical dresses and decorations for her hair rather than the finest silks. Those she would wear for parties, but did not seem as comfortable in them.

Diego could afford anything she could possibly desire, but she seemed to like being able to pay for things with the coins she had. Naturally Diego and Alejandro gave them to her, but she seemed to relish working within her own budget.

Diego was willing enough to allow her to do as she willed. It cost him nothing and it seemed to make her happy which made him happy. She was still coming to terms with the fact that she would soon not just be ward to the richest household in the area and likely California, but would be the mistress.

After she had made her purchases, she tried on the blue cloth she had bought, seeing how it went with her dress, putting the one she had come with into the basket. Diego smiled at her as he passed the basket to Bernardo who nodded moving to take it to the horses.

"Beautiful." He praised.

She lifted the cloth. "I think so too." She said. "It will go with all my dresses."

He shook his head a little. Always looking for the practical side of things. She could have dozens if she wished. "I meant you." He said, hazel eyes full of affection. He lifted a hand to her cheek.

She giggled. "Diego…" she chided.

He sighed and leaned close, pretending to arrange the wrap about her a little better. "How long must I wait to have you?" He murmured so only she could hear.

She blushed looking at him shocked. "Diego!"

He smiled playfully at her. "What?"

"Later."

He pouted like a schoolboy at her.

She shook her head and leaned close to him. "Tonight." She whispered to him as she passed by him.

He smiled and caught the end of the wrap. She went to the end of the length of it and gasped as he tugged a little backwards. She turned to him and he smirked and came to stand before her. He bent and kissed her.

"Diego!" She gasped pushing him back in shock at his boldness.

He beamed. "The whole pueblo knows we are courting." He said smiled.

She shook her head. He was hopeless.

He chuckled and took her hand. He kissed it giving her a look over it that told her it was just as well they were in public. Had they been home he may have given all the servants a thrill by backing her against a table and lifting her to have his way.

He then took a breath calming himself as he placed her hand at his elbow. They walked to the tavern to have refreshments before heading home. He opened the door and she stepped in and he followed. She spotted Alejandro. Diego smiled seeing his father also and they walked forward to the table with the dons. Diego noticed a couple men looking appreciatively at Bo and he set a hand to the small of her back in quiet possession. They took the hind.

"Hello father." Diego said.

"Ah, Diego." Alejandro asked.

Diego was about to sit when he heard a commotion outside on the patio. "Excuse me." He said, his curiosity getting the better of him as he walked out the door.

Bo smiled after him and then looked at the dons. "Do you have room for one more?" She asked.

All the men rose to their feet seeing her there. She dipped her head to them.

Don Marco looked up. "Well, buenas dias, Senorita Boo-da-ka." He said. He smiled. "The game is a little complicated."

Alejandro smiled as Bo sat down. The men seated themselves again. He handed the cards to her to shuffle and deal. She smiled at the men as she shuffles expertly not watching the cards. She looked at the small stacks of coins about. "What is the bet then?" She asked.

"Peso a round." Alejandro said.

She nodded and dealt the cards to them.

They went about getting cards to add to their collections. They placed bets. Bo took two cards and looked up adding ten pesos to the group. Alejandro's eyebrows raised as he concentrated on her cards, looking like she was trying to figure out what to do with them.

"Gentlemen." She said calling.

The men laid down their cards. A flush, two pair, a straight, a pair, and a three of a kind. Alejandro moved to take the pile of coins.

Bo reached out a hand and clicked her tongue. "I'm sorry father." She said. She laid down her cards in a straight flush. "Straight flush, high." She said.

Alejandro smirked and then bowed to her as she took the sizable collection to her part of the table. The men looked at Alejandro.

"You allow your ward to play cards?" Don Marco asked.

Alejando smiled as he was dealt his next hand after tossing a coin to the pile. "Of course."

Bo smiled a little. "You will have to excuse my most unladylike habits." She said.

They laughed at that relaxing.

Diego crossed the patio and discovered that there were several bystanders watching a stranger dueling a man of the town with rapiers. Diego watched. The stranger was very good, a worthy opponent, if he had allowed Diego to actually not be an idiot with a sword. To protect the fact he was Zorro he had made Diego a notable clumsy fool with a blade, though he was more watching the form. The stranger moved about, circling the man he faced, looking for a weakness.

The man from the town held a high guard. The pair danced about the patio as the people looked on.

Diego crossed to where Sargent Garcia and Corporal Reyes were watch the bout. "This fellow is pretty good, eh Sargent?"

"Of course he is good Diego." Sargent Garcia said. He paused and looked back at Diego. "Don Diego, buenas dias."

Diego inclined his head a little.

"Not being a swordsman you wouldn't know, but you can take it from one who does…" Garcia startled.

"He's good." Reyes said.

Garcia looked back at him as the stranger disarmed the townsman. Diego watched the blade as it clattered by him as he smiled at the banter between the two army men. Oh he very much knew this stranger was good.

The stranger put his sword up before his face in a salute as the townsman bowed to him. He returned his sword, bowing stiffly again.

The stranger looked about. "Who else would like to risk a small wager? Come do not be afraid gentlemen. I will not harm you. It is merely a test of skill."

"I know of only one swordsman who could beat this Senor Avila." Garcia said.

"You are absolutely right." Diego said leaning close. "Sargent Garcia." He gestured with his head. "Why don't you take him on."

"Me? Oh no Don Diego. I am not that good. Besides. I do not have a single peso."

A man stepped forward. "I have five pesos." He said.

Avila smiled. "Does it have to be so small? Make it ten perhaps." He suggested.

"Five is all I have."

Avila dipped his head in acknowledgement. Avila got into position as the other man pulled on his glove and then made ready. A man stepped to the side and dropped a white handkerchief signaling the start of the duel.

They crossed and parried a few times. The townsman crossed over his body and did not react fast enough as he found Avila's sword to his breast. He spread his hands, startled. "I yield." He said.

The gathered group clapped as Avila again saluted him.

"Who else gentlemen?" Avila asked. "Come, come. Surely there must be one swordsman among you."

The man beside him nodded to Diego who was there watching.

"How about you Senor?" Avila asked walking to Diego who stood casually with his arms folded. "You do not wear any scars. Therefore I must assume that you are an expert with a sword."

"Well Senor, you may also say that I do not wear scars because I do not fight." Diego said.

Garcia nodded. "Senor de la Vega may not be a swordsman senor, but he is an expert at other things. Books, history, wine, music, conversation…"

"Ah yes, I seem to have heard of your reputation." Avila said.

Diego cocked his head a little.

"That would account for the lack of scars." Avila said. He turned away and spread his hands. "Anyone else wish to test his skill?"

Diego smiled a bit ruefully. It was just as well that Bo was inside. She might think to try against this man for the sheer shock value of it. She did not have any skill with a blade so far as what Diego knew, but she might do it just to see Avila's reaction after the insult he gave Diego about being a rather soft intellectual.

Avila turned looked about and then shrugged. The onlookers then moved to depart.

Diego and Garcia then walked in together to share a bottle of wine after Garcia borrowed a peso from Reyes.

Avila and his second watched them pass. "At this rate we will never reach San Juan." Avila said lifting the small coin purse he had. We must get a large sum of money, quickly."

"What better way than de la Vega. His father is the wealthiest don in this part of the country. And they say his sister is a beautiful red-haired spitfire."

"You mean provoke him into a duel?"

"Why not, you have done it before."

"Yeah, but the young one is soft." Avila said. "I doubt he would fight to protect the family honor. Though perhaps the sister is a way to get to him…" He pulled on his jacket and shook his head. "She has red hair you say? A half sister then?"

"De la Vega's ward." The second said. "And he is quite close to her. Some say he is even courting her."

"I must see this little spit-fire then." He arched an eyebrow. "But you think that pursuing her would provoke him?"

"Ah, but Papa de la Vega settles the whole thing quietly for a nice sum. Ah?"

Avila beamed and nodded. That was an idea.

Inside, Diego walked to where Bo was seated with the men. She had a rather impressive stack of coin before her, though this round she seemed to have lost as Alejandro laughed in triumph.

Diego smiled. "Careful, Senores, he is a sly old fox when it comes to the cards." He said looking at his father.

"Sly enough to teach you and Boudica a few tricks, my son. Will you not join us before Bo takes all our pesos?" Alejandro answered.

"Perhaps later father, but ah, right now Sargent Garcia is going to play host." He said pointing to the Sargent seated.

All the men looked over at the Sargent who smiled at them.

"Oh really?" Bo asked.

Diego nodded. "He just negotiated a loan from Corporal Reyes."

All the men laughed.

Alejandro then passed the cards to the next man to deal. Bo rose to her feet. Excuse me gentlemen. I must excuse myself a moment." She said as the men rose to their feet.

They all dipped their heads at her.

Bo collected her winnings into her coin purse and handed it to Alejandro. "Can you keep this for me Papa?" She asked.

He nodded. "I should be charging you interest, my child for how much you have won from me." He said smiling at her taking it.

"You never pay for keeps at the hacienda." She smiled at him.

"I know better." He said playfully.

She rolled her eyes. "What does it matter? It is all your money anyway."

He shook his head and watched as she moved to walk away and the men sat down.

Avila walked in with the other man. He looked about and spotted the elder de le Vega with the men. The younger was nearby with the Sargent. Missing was the auburn haired one. He waited a moment as Bo walked back inside and he watched her. She had lowered the blue cloth revealing her thick beautiful red-brown hair. He looked at his second who nodded. The girl was not passed twenty and very pretty. He would not mind being with her. It had been lonely on the road and he not had even a whore in months.

He took a breath and walked to the table with the Dons as Bo stood there, watching them. The men did not rise since she had waved it off. She did not like the full customary pomp and circumstance for lady of the upper class. Though not born into the class, she was rather firmly in it being Alejandro's ward and Diego's secret lover and fiancée.

Alejandro looked up at her, returning her coin purse. "Are you going to rejoin us, my dear?" He asked.

Bo smiled. "Gracias, no, Papa." She looked at the men. "I want to be able to be accepted at the dons home again so I do not wish to win all their money."

The men laughed and dipped their heads at her as she moved to walk toward Diego who was speaking to the Sargent. However, Avila caught her arm. "Who are you, angel who has fallen to earth? Tell me what your name is sweet lady." He said.

Bo looked at him and down at his hand. He let her go almost instantly. She shook her head. "Senorita Boudica when their sober, a jilt when they are into their drink, but never a lady." She said looking at him.

He chuckled and bowed to her. "A pleasure Senorita." He said. "I hope to meet you again."

"You should be so lucky." She said icily.

She was indeed a spit-fire. He walked to the don table as Bo came to the table with the Sargent and Diego. It was a small table for two. Diego smiled and turned patting his lap. She smiled and sat down on his thigh as his arm wrapped about her to keep her secure.

"Are you done hassling the men then Bo?" He asked reaching up to tuck a wayward bit of her hair back behind her ear.

The affectionate gesture was not lost of the Sargent. She chuckled at Diego. She reached forward to take his cup and took a drink of the wine in it. Diego did not flinch as she sat there her small legs between his own, his hand against her hip.

"Buenas dias Senores." Avila said looking at the dons and the vacated place left by Bo. "May I join you?"

Alejandro looked at the other dons and then shook his head. "I'm sorry. The chair is occupied."

"On the contrary, it seems quite empty."

Alejandro shifted and put his hat down on the seat. "I said the chair was occupied Senor." He said in a slightly annoyed voice. "Boudica will be returning in a moment. She wished to have some wine."

Avila looked over seeing her perched on Diego's lap, one arm about his back. "She appears to want more than that."

Alejandro looked up at him. "Careful, Senor. That is my ward you are slandering."

Avila shook his head and bent. "In that case, let us remove the occupant." He said tossing the hat back.

Alejandro rose to his feet pulling the chair from between them as he stepped closer to Avila. "You force me to use words, Senor, that I do not choose to us. We do not play with strangers. Now if you excuse us?" He said turning back to his friends.

"Just a moment my proud old rooster…" Avila said.

Bo had looked back. She saw the confrontation building. "Diego." She said softly in warning. Diego looked back over her shoulder. He nodded to her to stand in case he had to move. Bo herself moved toward the men trying to think of a way to deescalate this before there was a problem.

"What is wrong with a stranger's money?"

"It is not your money." Alejandro said firmly. "It is you. We simply do not play with strangers. Now move along Senor."

Avila grabbed the older man by the lapels of his jacket. "Are you calling me a cheat?" He asked. "I'll make you swallow those words old man."

Bo stepped forward. "Gentlemen. Let me buy you a round. It is warm and tempers are high and…"

Avila looked back at her and back at Alejandro. "So the beautiful one fights your battles also then?"

Alejandro knocked his hands off him and pulled Bo behind him to guard her. Avila shifted his weight and then struck Alejandro hard in the face with a backhand. He took a step back against Bo.

Bo tried to move forward between them. "You dare you hit an old man!" She cried reaching up and scratching his face with her nails.

Alejandro gripped her arms to pull her back as she glared up at Avila. "No Bo!" Alejandro barked.

"Oh! The little domestic cat thinks she can take on a coyote." Avila said looking at the fire in her eyes. He then looked up at Alejandro as the other man succeeded in pulling her back. Two of the other dons took hold of her to prevent her from doing harm to herself or anyone else as she struggled.

Diego came rushing forward as he took hold of Avila and pulled him to face him. "Let go of him, Senor."

"Stay out of this Diego." Alejandro told him, his lip bleeding.

"Yes, stay out of it if you know what's good for you." Avila agreed. "Take your little kitten to bed her. So fiery she must be an amazing partner and her blood is up." He touched his cheek. "But be weary of her claws." Two of the marks were bleeding.

Bo gasped and struggled. Diego's eyes widened. As if he didn't have enough fuel to defend his father, the man had just called his betrothed a whore."

Avila smiled at her as he reached for Alejandro. "Now take back those w…"

Diego had had enough. He grabbed Avila again, spinning him around he sharply back handed him, sending Avila backwards, falling over a table some feet off as Diego stood ready for more a moment. Everyone in the room was stunned a moment.

Diego took a breath as Bo came to him, panting.

Avila's second helped him to his feet.

Garcia looked at Avila as the stranger wiped blood from his lip. "You are disturbing the peace Senor. That is against the law."

Avila took a breath and stepped toward Diego who was watching him. Diego stepped protectively before Bo, keeping his hand out to prevent her from moving my him to attack Avila again. He could see the claw marks and his own blow was starting to bruise the side of Avila's cheek. "No man strikes me, Senor without paying the penalty. I demand satisfaction." He took a breath, moving his neck. "My second will call on you tonight." He said.

Bo stepped forward as Avila moved to go to the room he had rented as Diego wrapped his arms about her. He took a breath as he felt her calm. He scratched his ear as he turned to the dons. Bo moved lifting a cloth to Alejandro's fat lip.

Diego folded his arms as Don Marco handed Alejandro his sombrero.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Alejandro said when Bo had seen to him. The blow would bruise, but the bleeding was already stopped. "We will finish our game another time."

The dons nodded.

Garcia came to them as Bo looked at Diego with sudden worry as she seemed to grasp the gravity on what had happened.

"I'm sorry father." Diego offered.

"Please, Don Diego. Do not fight Senor Avila. He will kill you." Garcia said.

"Is a rather heavy subject isn't it Sargent." Diego said folding his arms. He looked at Garcia. "If you can think of a way out of it, let me know." He nodded to his father as he gathered Bo to him. Alejandro gently rubbed her back. "Come on." He said nodding to his father as he directed Bo from the tavern. Bernardo was with the horses and looked questioningly at the unsure Boudica.

Diego waved it off as he lifted her up to her saddle. She settled, dress kilted a little. Diego mounted Phantom as Alejandro and Bernardo mounted their geldings.

Diego leaned over and patted Bo's hands. "It will be all right, sweetheart." He assured her.

She sighed and nodded.

They rode back to the hacienda. Diego helped Bo down and Bernardo grabbed her basket that he had secured to the back of his saddle. He handed it to her and she thanked him. Diego then gestured for the man to follow the girl as she moved to go to the kitchens to see Maria to make the soup.

Alejandro settled into a chair on the patio as Diego lit a cigar and sighed leaning against the pillar. "Do not blame yourself son, it is only natural that you would come to my defense."

"I don't know." Diego said spread his hands. "The trouble is father, I don't know when to think my Zorro when to act like me, what's expected. I just do not know anymore." He took a breath from his cigar.

"One thing is for certain. You cannot fight Senor Avila as Diego de la Vega." His father said. "Besides, Boudica will have both our heads for it."

"I could fight him clumsily. I have done that before."

"No. To survive against such a swordsman, you will have to use the skills of Zorro." Alejandro said.

"Risk my identity?" Diego asked.

"Better to risk that than endanger your life." Alejandro said.

Diego lifted a hand as Bo came back to the patio wiping her hands. She looked at the men and smiled a little. She came forward. Buena was behind her carrying wine and three cups. Bo sat down in a chair while Diego remained there he was after offering her a reassuring smile.

They talked, avoiding the subject of the duel until there were horses outside. All three rose to their feet. Sargent Garcia and Corporal Reyes were there with fencing equipment. They were determined to show Diego some pointers.

Bo stood back, in the shade, watching. Diego seemed to be more acting with the gear than he really was showing incompetence. She knew he could not be that inept with a sword. He had been at a military school. She had thought it was he did not care to fight preferring to be a pacifist, but she watched now, realizing there was more to it, but she did not know why?

Garcia and Reyes dueled, in a rather comic way to both her and Diego's amusement. They then left and Diego joined her by the tree. She smiled at him as she stood on the retaining wall having jumped out of the way of the duel. He put his leg up and leaned on it.

"Well what did you think?"

"I think we need to teach you more. But perhaps them first." She smirked. "They seemed to be showing you everything not to do."

"Indeed." He beamed. He lifted his hands to her waist. "Now." He murmured dipping his head to her throat.

She pushed him back playfully. "Later, my love."

He looked at her piteously and she hopped down, ducking under his arm.

She wigged her finger at him as she went to go back to the kitchens.

Supper was lovely. Diego then went and began to play the piano to serve his nerves as Bernardo served wine. Bo sat near the piano, listening to Diego playing. Diego noted his father was pacing.

"Does my playing bother you father?"

Alejandro went to him. "Frankly, yes Diego. You should be concerning yourself with how to fight a duel, or rather not fighting it."

Diego looked up at him. "I am concerned." He looked back at Boudica who was watching. He looked back. "I just do not know what to do."

There was a knock at the Sala door. Alejandro patted Bernardo's arm and pointed toward the door. Diego lifted his glass and saluted his father before drinking it. Bo had risen to her feet and her hands on Diego's shoulders as she stood behind him. His free hand went to one gently.

"It is all right." He murmured.

Bo sighed allowing Diego to kiss the hand her held. "I do not want you to fight a duel. What if you lose?"

"Indeed." Alejandro said. "You will be well looked after Boudica, I promise."

Bernardo went. He opened the door.

A man stood there. "Please tell Don Diego de la Vega that Senor Piniella is here to arrange the time and the place of the duel."

Bernardo looked at him and then touched his ear and shook his head.

"Please come in." Diego said rising to his feet. "You have a message for me Senor?" Diego asked coming to the small stairway that led to the Sala entrance. He sat on the railing and folded his arms as Alejandro stood to the side with Boudica.

"Senor Avila will meet you in the tavern patio garden at twelve o'clock tomorrow.

"You can tell Senor Avila I will be there." Diego said. He looked over at Alejandro. "My father will act as my second."

The messenger dipped his head to Alejandro who returned the mark of respect. He turned to leave. Diego moved to return to his wine, but the messenger turned.

"Oh, there is just one other little matter."

Diego, his father, and Bo turned back.

"I do not wish to alarm you don Diego, but my friend Senor Avila is truly a great swordsman. He has killed many men. Thankfully, he is not particularly interested in killing you."

Diego smiled a little. "That is good. I do not particularly have any interest in being killed. If there is a way to avoid it."

Bo came to him and laid her hand on his arm.

"There is Senor. You are rich. Senor Avila is poor. You would not even miss the few thousand pesos it would take to satisfy his honor." Alejandro stiffened a little at that. The messenger continued. "He also is very lonely. He would consider the whole debt paid in full if you were to give the young Senorita to him for the evening. He would treat her well. Wine and dine her and be a true gentleman to her."

Diego's eyes flashed. This was the second time that his betrothed was to be made to be a whore. He felt Bo bristle beside him as he moved before her looking at his father whose face was dead white with rage. He then smiled and moved grabbing his arms. "May we show you to the gate Senor?" He asked. "This way!"

Alejandro took one side and Diego the other as they lifted the man and carried him and a quick pace to the hacienda gate. Bernardo opened it and they tossed the man out. Bernardo then shut the door and beamed as he looked at the men. The three laughed.

Bo came to them and Diego wrapped an arm about her and kissed her brow. "Oh Diego!"

"Hush…" He murmured.

Alejandro sighed. "Good luck my son."

"Gracias, father."

Diego gestured to Bernardo to do something and then go to bed before he turned to Bo. He pulled her to his side and kissed her tenderly. "You need to go to bed my little kitten." He said.

She looked at him. "But what of you?" She asked, her fingers walking up his chest.

He caught the hand and kissed her fingers. "I will come as soon as I can. I must see to the herds."

It was not out of place for him to do so. It was one of his chores to look in on the vaqueros and go out at least twice a week at night.

She smiled and leaned up. "I will wait."

He smiled as she moved to the stairs and went up to her bedroom. Once there, she looked back from the balcony. He waved at her playfully.

He turned to go see to having Zorro deal with Avila, but he heard horses outside. Garcia came in asking for help with a lame horse. Diego was a little annoyed at the intrusion since he was in a hurry to both be Zorro and to come home to join his lover in her bed until morning.

As he checked the foot, something hit him on the head, rendering him unconscious. They lancers carried his limp body to the wood shed to bind and gag him to keep him out of trouble.

ZzZ

The next morning, Alejandro was going over accounts when Bernardo came to him. Bernardo seemed upset and started gesturing. Alejandro lifted his hand. "Now, now. What has upset you Bernardo?" He said. Bernardo took a breath and then gestured. "Tornado is in the cave." Alejandro said. "Zorro…" Bernardo shrugged looking about. "Zorro did not come home?" Bernardo shook his head. "Zorro's cape and his sword…are in the secret room." Alejandro blinked. Bernardo continued. "Diego is not sleeping in Boudica's room." Alejandro blinked. "Well I hope he would not be." Bernardo facepalmed at giving that away. He shook his head. "No? Just sleeping in bed. He is not in bed."

Just then Boudica came into the Sala in her dressing gown. "Father? Have you seen Diego? He has not come home."

Alejandro stood up. "Something has happened." He then eyed her. "Why would he be sleeping in your room?"

She narrowed her eyes at Bernardo who shrugged at her. She gestured. "I do not care if he is missing. You knew better than to say that." She growled at him.

He looked down sheepishly. He gestured an apology. She accepted it, but her eyes flashed. She understood why he had let it slip. He knew well where Diego was at night when not being Zorro.

Alejandro paused. "So it is true!" He said sharply. "You are lovers." It was more a shock that they were lovers than he was actually upset. In fact, part of him was very pleased, though the gentleman in him would demand his son marry her very soon. Sooner if her belly began to swell with his grandchild.

She looked back and flushed. "I…ummm…"

He took hold of her arm. "Go get dressed. We will discuss that later."

She nodded.

He then called the carriage. He loaded Bernardo and Bo into the two-person carriage and then started at breakneck speed toward the Pueblo as Bo and Bernardo tried to hang on for dear life.

Alejandro went to the garrison to see if the Sargent or Reyes had seen his son. Neither had. Bo looked at Alejandro. "Papa, it is nearly noon." She whispered.

He nodded. He took her arm. "Tell me true, Boudica. My son shares your bed?"

"You want to discuss that now?" She asked startled. He gave her arm a little shake in answer. "Yes." She said. She could not lie to him.

"For how long?"

"A couple months." Bo said. She sighed and lifted the thong. "Please do not be mad at him father. We are planning to marry soon." She looked down. "I wanted to marry in June."

His face softened. "We will see him through this. I promise." He said.

"You are not angry."

"No, though I had wished I could have been there when he asked you. Renegade." He muttered. He then lifted a hand to her middle. "How are you feeling then?"

She was startled. "In what regard?"

He looked down at his hand and back up, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh!" She flushed. "I am not." She said.

"Not yet." He said. He took her arm and then went to the tavern. Bernardo went to investigate something having been suspicious of the conversation of the Sargent, Reyes, and Alejandro.

Alejandro removed his hat as they walked in. Bo noted it got very quiet. He went toward Avila, but Bo stopped him. He went to the bar instead.

"Right on time." Piniella said looking over.

Avila lifted a hand. "I handle money matters, remember." He went to the bar where Alejandro stood taking to the bar tender. Bo was beside him as Avila came to them. Bo tightened like a spring. "You have come to explain your son's tardiness, eh, Don Alejandro?"

"My son has been unavoidably detained, but he will be here."

"Oh course. In the meantime, bar keeper. Some of your best wine, the lady looks like she could use a drink. I should like to drink to your good health."

Avila leaned close as the barkeeper moved away. "Take the moment to my room and wait for me."

Bo and Alejandro stiffened.

"You are mistaken, Senor Avila. I did not come here to pay blackmail." Alejandro said. "My son will be here."

"Don't try to bluff me, old man. Your son has taken to the hills where he cringes in fear of his life. The de la Vegas have water in their veins." Avila said.

Bo lifted the wine glass and threw it into Avila's face and slammed the glass down.

Avila smiled wiping the wine from his cheek as Alejandro pulled her back. "That is two scores to settle. It will cost you double." He looked at Bo. "You are a wild cat." He said. "Are you tamed in bed I wonder?"

"I will settle the scores for both my ward and my son." Alejandro said.

Bo gasped. "Father no!"

"Come." Alejandro said walking outside.

Bo moved to follow him, but he was determined to fight. Piniella pulled her back as Avila moved to pull on his glove. He dropped a white cloth to signal the start of the duel and stepped back, dragging the girl with him.

They fought for some time before Avila forced the sword from Alejandro's hand and cut his arm. Alejandro hissed as he sat back against the fountain. Bo cried out and went to him.

"Papa!" She said.

"It's just a scratch Boudica." Alejandro said.

Avila held his sword to him. "Tell me you will pay."

"No!" Alejandro said, defiant.

Bo looked up at Avila. "Please. He is an old man." She begged. "This isn't fair and you know it, Senor."

Avila looked at her. "You could solve this whole affair, my dear. If you lowered your pride for one night, I would forgive all the trespasses against me." He smiled. "Who knows, I may even pay you for the privilege." He said taking her hand and kissing it. "Or if I enjoy you enough, perhaps I will marry you and I can enjoy your favors when I call on you."

She pulled her hand away in disgust.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her to him, kissing her fully on her mouth.

She slapped him hard.

He smiled touching his lip as she flexed her hand at the pain she felt from her hand to her elbow from the strike. "Little viper. It will be a pleasure to see you submit, and you will after I am through with you guardians. You will not have a choice…"

Don Alejandro pulled her back. "Your fight is with me, Senor. Leave my ward out of it. She is not a whore nor will she become one."

They crossed blades again as Bo watched anxiously. Again Avila disarmed Alejandro. He backed him against a pillar, sword ready to run him through.

Bo cried out, moving between then. "No!"

Avila smiled and lifted his hand. "Then say you will be mine and we will put this behind us."

Alejandro was panting behind her. "No, Bo!" He growled. "This fool isn't worth it."

"He will kill you Papa." Bo protested considering.

Avila nodded. "She is correct. Either she moves to join me in my room or she moves to watch you die."

"Senor Avila!" Came a new voice.

Everyone looked up as a form fully in black jumped over the wall, to a carriage, and down.

Zorro!

Bo smiled as did Alejandro as Avila remained where he was.

"Hold your sword Senor. Or you will pay with your own life." Zorro said coming to them.

Avila turned and Zorro took a light step back. "If you are done with women and old men, perhaps you would like a challenge." He smiled at Avila. "You make a business for fighting for money." He reached up and pulled off his cloak revealing just how slender and the full extent of his black clothing went. They were light and airy with his rapier at his side. "Now let us see how well you fight for sport." He said tossing his cape to the side.

"Sport and money." Avila said. "There is a price on your head Senor Zorro. I mean to collect."

Zorro smiled and dipped his head to Boudica. "Senorita. Would you kindly give the signal and then see to Senor de la Vega?" He said drawing his sword.

Bo nodded stepping forward and dropping her white kerchief.

The two went at it. Two expert swordsman as Bo moved to see to her guardian. Other men moved to help her as they pulled off his cravat and pulled his arm out of his shirt for her to bind.

Zorro parried and lunged, countering, reposting, and striking as Avila moved with him in a loud strange dance. Zorro then disarmed Avila and pressed him backwards. "Hey!" He challenged causing Avila to fall over a bent onto his back.

Zorro leaned on another looking down at him, sword to his chest, regarding him. "I still appear to be here, Senor." He said. He looked up and used his sword to drop a pot down onto Avila's head. Avila blinked to clear it. That had stung, but not handicapped him in anyway. "Now, shall we continue, Senor?"

Alejandro got up after Bo had bandaged his arm and went over, lifting the sword in his hand.

"Throw him his sword, Senor." Zorro ordered.

"He does not deserve mercy. Finish him." Alejandro said.

"Throw him his sword, Senor." Zorro ordered again, looking at him.

Alejandro sighed ruefully and did so before returning to Boudica as they watched. Zorro expertly cut once and then again, and eye for an eye before pushing Avila into the fountain after disarming him again.

Avila looked at him as Zorro stood over him. "If I ever see you again." Zorro warned, "I will kill you." He turned sheathing his rapier. "Amigos. I leave Senor Avila in your hands. See that he leaves town quickly."

Avila nodded in defeat.

Zorro turned to Bo. "Are you well, Senorita?" He asked. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, Senor Zorro." She said though her lips hurt a little from the rough kiss. He nodded and took her hand in his gloved one. "Until we meet again, Senorita." He said before kissing the flesh of her hand.

She smiled. "Gracias, Senor Zorro."

Just then Garcia and Reyes appeared. "You are under arrest Senor Zorro. You must give yourself up. Please." Garcia said.

Zorro turned to them, one hand on the hilt of his blade. He dipped his head in acknowledgement. "As you wish Sargent." He said.

Garcia beamed and moved to make the arrest. Zorro, however, moved quickly around the fountain grabbing his cape on the way by.

Bo looked as Zorro moved to the wagon to get to the wall. She stuck her foot out, tripping the corporal and he landed hard. She looked at him innocently and then looked up at Zorro as he stood on the wall wrapping his cap about his throat. He smiled at the gesture to let him escape.

"After him corporal! After him!" Garcia gasped.

Zorro lifted a hand. "Adios Amigos." He said and dropped down onto Tornado below.

"Quickly, through the gate!" Garcia cried.

Bo looked at Alejandro as he had his arm bound to his chest now by her. He smiled at Zorro's antics. He used his free arm to wrap about her and press a kiss to her brow.

ZzZ

Back at the hacienda, the pair walked into the courtyard to find Diego with a cool wet cloth to the back of his head. It was a little bloody and he looked a little worse for wear as Bernardo poured him some brandy.

Bo went to him. "Diego!" she gasped.

"It's all right." He murmured. "It stings a but it is all right." He said.

"Let me see." She demanded.

He lifted his hand. She sighed and looked, probing a little. He winced a little at her fingers. She shook her head. "You will be feeling that a few days. You have a large bruise with a goose egg." She said.

He nodded. "Compliments of Sargent Garcia."

"What?"

"I do not think he wished me to fight."

Bo sighed. "Zorro ran Avila out of town."

"Ah. He always seems to be timely" Diego said.

Bo nodded. "Come Diego. Let's get you to bed. I will stitch that for you."

He nodded and sighed allowing her to lead him up the stair to his room. Alejandro smiled as he looked upwards. "He won't be thinking of that headache long." He said.

Bernardo looked at him.

Alejandro laughed. "He is my son and she is a beautiful woman." He said and shrugged walked away.

Bernardo smiled after him as he looked up also.


	12. Betrothal for the Ages

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 12 – A Betrothal for the Ages

Don Diego de la Vega was in the courtyard, seated on the patio, reading a book. He needed a distraction and the tome he had picked did little to pass the time or calm his annoyance. He looked toward the gate once more, for likely the hundredth time to see if Boudica had returned to the hacienda.

The hoyden had gone for a ride without an escort. He had been with the vaqueros and none of them were willing to counterman the ward of the master. Especially when she had reminded them of that fact. However, Diego had heard of bandidos running his father's herd, stealing some of the cattle. There was also a large cougar that had been spotted. The great cat had been spotted near the rock formations near the hacienda, a place where Boudica had gone sometimes to watch the eagles who nested in a crag at the top. A cougar could take Boudica if she was caught by surprise or at least do her grave injury. Diego had cursed himself for not training her how to deal with the large cats.

When she was found to have gone, Diego rode to look for her, thinking perhaps she went to the pond or somewhere close for a picnic. She wasn't at the rock crag either. There was no evidence she had been to either place given there were no discernable tracks of the small mare and the equally small Boudica.

He had returned the hacienda where he waited. He would form a search party in an hour or so if she did not return to try to find her before sundown. He sighed trying to read the same passage he had started more than a dozen times. He then gave up and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"What is it Diego?" Alejandro asked coming up behind him.

"Boudica is missing." Diego said.

"With a Puma and bandidos in the area?" Alejandro gasped.

"I did try to warn her, but she seems determined to do her own will." Diego hissed rising to his feet and stepping away a few paces in a rare showing of temper.

"You will have quite the handful with that one as your wife. You do know that."

"My wife?" Diego whirled to his father.

Alejandro looked at his son evenly. "Indeed. And just when were you planning to tell me about your proposal to her and her acceptance of your troth, my son?"

Diego's mouth dropped annoyance forgotten for the moment. He was surprised. "How on earth do you know?"

"How long were you planning to keep it from me?"

"It was her idea." Diego said defensively. "I would have preferred to tell you the night it happened, but she would not let me."

"Indeed. Her being naked may have something to do with that."

Diego flushed at that. "How…"

"I am not blind, my son. I see how you two have been acting for some time now. Only young lovers smile at each other the way you two do when you think no one is looking or paying attention." He then smiled. "She also told me."

Diego grunted. "So, I have been feeling like I have been keeping things from you for no reason."

"I have not known long. Only since Zorro defeated Senor Avila." Alejandro said trying to pacify his son.

Diego sighed hands going to his head. "I am not sure how much I can take of this in one day." He said sitting down.

Alejandro smiled and sat down also. "Calm yourself my son. She will return. She is a smart Senorita even if occasionally defiant." He looked up. "Bernardo. Fetch us some wine will you?"

The manservant nodded. He brought the wine and the men sat talking. Alejandro told his son he was already planning a large party for the betrothal. Diego listened knowing there was very little he could do. It was his father's money and it was the celebration of his only son becoming married. Alejandro then started to discuss the taxes that were coming do. Diego listened. Of course, with their massive ranchero they would pay more taxes than anyone to the king, but it was a tidy sum none the less.

There was the sound of horses. Diego vaulted to his feet and went to the gate.

"Don Diego! Don Alejandro!" Came Benito's voice.

Benito was there, in his arms was the rather dazed looking Boudica. Her dress was ripped and there was blood marring the white. Diego gasped, hand going to her face. "Boudica. What happened?" She looked up at him as though she was having trouble concentrating. "Bo!" He said urgently. "You must tell me what happened!"

Bo looked at him, her face pale as she blinked at him. "Diego…" She managed.

He looked down following the blood. It seemed to start at her leg and go downward. Someone had already ripped her dress, clearly to reveal the wound to tend her. He parted the torn cloth revealing four jagged cuts across her thigh that were deep. The blood had seeped through the makeshift bandage that the vaqueros had made for her.

The dress was in tatters on the right side. Four knife-like cuts had been sliced into the fabric ripping cloth and flesh alike. The skirt and her bloomers had been ripped so the wounds could be tended. That was something he normally would have taken issue with, but in this case, he was grateful. He tried to get a better look, but there was too much oozing blood and dirt in his way. He needed to clean the cuts for them to heal properly.

"Where did you find her?" Diego asked as Benito handed the girl to her betrothed. Diego looked into the face urgently. She was conscious, but barely. He could see her blood running in a nearly continuous line of dripping red to the earth.

"In a small cave in the crag, Patron. The Senorita was barely able to squeeze into it. The cougar attacked her." Benito said.

"It scratched her and she ran for shelter?" Alejandro asked touching the girl's cheek gently.

"I think it managed to cut her in the cave or at least that was there was much blood. I worried about it hitting her artery, Patron, but I think they are just deep cuts."

"Si, they are not spurting but the amount of blood suggests a vein. Gracias Benito." Diego said. "When I have seen to her, I will go help you hunt this cat."

Benito nodded behind him as a vaquero tossed something to the earth at their feet. Diego looked down. It was the cougar. A large cougar at that. "We had to kill it Patron, to reach the Senorita. We heard her screams. At first we thought it was a stray lamb."

"A lamb indeed." Alejandro said caressing her hair. "How did you come to be looking for her?"

"Rana returned rider less." Benito said. Rana as all de la Vega horses were trained to come home to the stable if they were not bound somewhere by their riders. "So we went looking for the young Senorita."

"It is very good you did." Diego nodded holding Bo close. He could feel her body moving a little as she fought to stay conscious from blood loss.

"Diego. I'm so sorry…I…" She whispered looking up at him. "Please…forgive me."

"Hush, Amado." He murmured. "None of that matters right now." He said softly. He pulled her closer to him and looked at his father. "Father. Can you fetch towels, bandages, and Maria? I am sure she knows what plants can help the wounds." He looked at his head Vaquero. "Please take the puma to the Sala. I will have that proud thing turned into a rug."

Alejandro nodded as he looked down seeing Boudica's blood starting to pool at Diego's feet. He moved to go as Benito stepped to move the cat to the Sala.

Diego took the stairs two at a time and then went to his own room and laid Boudica down on his bed. He hiked her skirt well passed the point of decency and was treading on being passed the point of modesty. He ripped her bloomers away causing her gasp startled as he then took wet cloth and tried to wipe the blood away to see the damage better. She had dirt in the cuts from likely getting out of her cave to get to Benito.

He gently washed the dirt away. These would scar. Stitching them would make them worse. With such a jagged cut line the stiches would cause the skin to pucker and be more noticeable. Alejandro returned with Maria. Boudica had fallen unconscious. It was all the better. Maria washed the wounds with brandy and then bandaged the wounds tightly with herbs and honey in the dressing.

Diego washed his fiancée's blood from his hands and forearms as his father looked on. An hour later, after Maria left, Alejandro and Diego both waited for her to wake. She did whimpering a little in pain. Her thigh felt like it was on fire, but Maria explained it was starting to heal and the herbs were helping.

Diego lifted her head gently and allowed her to drink some wine. He had laced it with laudanum to let her sleep and heal. He watched as the drug took hold. She had very little in her stomach and with the wine, it hit her system very quickly.

Diego and his father then left her to sleep. Diego had elevated her legs on a pillow to help her. He had also seen to towels under the wound should it leak out of the bandage again. They went to the Sala and looked at the large cat that had nearly taken the life of Boudica. It had also taken several lambs, a calf, and done injury to two horses.

"I will see to the betrothal party details in a week, Diego." Alejandro said.

"Do you not think that is too soon?" Diego asked.

"She will be bored silly by then and it will take her mind off things." Alejandro said. "Besides. She loves parties and this one she will be at the center of attention."

"She almost always is because of her charm." Diego said ruefully. "She actually does not like having the Senoras and Senoritas touching her hair." He sighed. "But yes, she does love parties and she deserves to have a party. It would lighten the mood."

"See than we are agreed. A week from today then." Alejandro smiled. "A double celebration."

"Oh?"

"Well it is not every year that your son turns twenty-five."

"Indeed. We will need to find out when Boudica's birthday is. She seems rather shy about the subject."

"Shy about a day to get presents? How strange."

His son shrugged. Diego looked at the animal and then noticed something as he looked at it. He touched the belly. Alejandro looked at him curiously. "What is it, my son?"

Diego took a breath. "This Puma may have had cause in going for the weakest of our herds." He inspected closer.

"Of course. An easy meal." Alejandro said.

"No father." Diego said looking up at him. "This Puma has kittens she was feeding."

Alejandro nodded grimly. "Well less killers we will have to deal with."

ZzZ

With Boudica recovering and unable to move from bed for the next couple of days, Diego had gone to the crag. He has made sure the girl had lots of rest, forcing her to drink laudanum laced wine whenever he could get her to. He slept at her side, listening to her breath, holding her to keep her relaxed. For now, however, he had left her asleep to explore.

He looked about, listening, looking to see if he could find the kittens. They would be small if she was still nursing. How small, was the question. If their eyes were closed, there was not much hope, but if they were older, he possibly could save one. It was a crazy idea to try to save the kittens of the very thing that had nearly taken the life of the woman he loved more than his own life and yet, he knew she loved animals.

He then heard a soft sound. He looked about and then smiled seeing a small spotted kitten sitting on a rock, it's blue eyes looking about. The soft meows were to call its mother. It was no doubt hungry, scared, and had no idea what was going on.

He moved. It backed away from him, hissing, tail bottle brushing as it lifted the paws that were massive compared to the small body at him. He chuckled at the defiance and reached down. He took a nip to his gloved hand. The sharp teeth penetrated just enough to remind him that babies had sharp teeth, but then he lifted it by the neck fur as he had seen the barn cats do with their kittens. Instantly the baby relaxed and tucked up.

He smiled. "Come then. We need to introduce you to your new mother."

ZzZ

Diego put the kitten in Boudica's room. No one was there for now. He put the little in with some fresh goat milk in a dish, which he managed to sneak away from the kitchens without anyone noticing and a towel inside a small barricaded area in the corner. Hopefully the little thing would not get up to too much trouble while he was away.

He walked out and made ready to ride to the pueblo for supplies when the hacienda gate opened and he froze dead in his tracks. At the gate was a young woman his own age whom he knew very well. The last time he had seen her was nearly three years ago when he had been at the university. He blinked. What on earth was she doing here? He had left her while still in Spain due to her seeming to flirt with every man she could at social events. Though he knew she spent her nights with him, there was that seed of doubt that had bloomed and he had ended it, in a very gentile way. She had not been happy with him and had refused to speak to him. To have her here, now, brought up a flood of strange emotions. Distrust was one of them, but he also felt the strange ping of regret, even if he had a woman he loved beyond words sleeping above them as she recovered.

He moved, going down the stairs. He came to her. "Josephine. What a surprise." He said. "You sent no word."

She beamed. "Diego!" She said, jumping into his arms. "I wanted to surprise you." She beamed. "You have not written either." She chided.

He caught her, but then hastily set her back from him even as she tried to wrap her arms about his neck. He caught them and kissed one hand and held them before him.

"Oh Diego. Why do you not kiss me?" She asked.

"I…ummm…Josephine…I…" Diego stammered.

Alejandro stepped forward seeing the woman there. "Ah, you did not tell me we had a guest Diego."

Josephine was well dressed and looked every inch a Castilian aristocratic woman. Alejandro looked at his son expectantly.

Diego sighed. "Father my I introduce Maria Josephe Rosa Villanueva. Josephine, my father, Don Alejandro de le Vega."

"A pleasure, my dear. You recently came from Spain?" Alejandro asked.

"Si. I came to see how Diego was doing after all this time. He left so suddenly." Josephine said.

"You must stay with us of course until we can find you accommodation in the Pueblo. How long do you plan to stay?"

Diego's eyes widened. He did not need his former lover and flame under the same roof as his current one. Boudica would not react well, he was sure of that, to learning about Josephine. Diego had not really meant to keep his conquests and love life before her a secret and would have answered any question she had about it, but the conversation never arose.

He somewhat regretted that now.

"As long as is needed to see to my father's interests." Josephine said.

Diego had cast a look at his father, which Alejandro ignored. "Come, my dear. Join me in the Sala for some wine."

"Gracias, Don Alejandro. It is nice to see there are manners in some still here." She said looking pointedly at Diego before taking the arm of his father.

Diego looked heavenward as Bernardo came to him. Bernardo gestured and Diego nodded. "I know. You remember Josephine." He watched. "Yes. I will need you to keep an eye on her and keep her well away from Boudica. The last thing I need is there to be a confrontation between the love of my past and the love of my future."

ZzZ

Diego sat listening to Josephine talking about her journey with half an ear. He was smoking a cigar thinking about how he had met her. She was the daughter of a conde. Her father had been land rich in Spain, Portugal, and in the new world, but had been nearly bankrupt due to debts and hard hardly cashflow to his name. Hence, he had been very much in favor of Josephine being courted by the dashing and rich Diego de la Vega even if he regarded him as a nouveau riche.

Alejandro had unwittingly invited the young woman to the party, thankfully not explaining what it was for. Diego knew most would assume it was for his birthday, which was in a week also. Good, let her think that. He would be turning twenty-five, a man in every sense of the word.

ZzZ

After excusing himself, he went to Boudica's room and checked on the kitten. The kitten, who was under Bernardo's care currently, was sleeping in its makeshift den. Soon he would present the kitten to Boudica.

He closed the door and locked it, knowing Bernardo could use the secret passage to reach the kitten. He then went to his bedroom but stopped when Josephine called to him from her room, three doors down.

"Diego." She hissed softly.

She was in a sheer night dress as she came to him. "Wait." She said. "Will you not wish me a good night?"

"Good night, Senorita." He said dipping his head.

She shook her head and pulled him down, kissing him fully on the mouth. He grunted at this pulling back from her sharply.

"No more games, Josephine." He hissed.

"What games?"

"You know what I mean. What do you want?"

"I came because of my father's holdings here and when I leaned you were nearby, I had to come and see you. I missed you so much. I had hoped you had forgiven me for being a wild child when you last knew me."

Diego sighed. "It is late, Josephine. I will speak to you in the morning." He said. He bowed to her. "Sleep well." He said curtly and then turned and went into his room, locking the door.

Boudica was sleeping. She had shifted a little, but not much. He came to her, brushing a kiss to her hair, he settled into a chair near her as he took her hands. "I love you." He murmured. "So much." He caressed her hair. He then laid down with her, sighing as he held her, enjoying having a woman to love and hold as he slept.

She fell into a deeper sleep and he held her all night.

ZzZ

It was the two days before the evening of the party. Josephine had taken up residence at the hotel in the pueblo, but often came to the de la Vega home. Boudica, who had been bedbound had not even noticed the Spanish lady in her home.

Diego had seen Josephine back to town and had returned. He found Boudica on the bench in the shade of the orange tree that grew there. She was eating one of the sweet juicy fruits as she sat there, leg propped on a pillow. He smiled at her as he came to her. "How do you feel, sweetheart?"

"Well enough. It still hurts a little, but not badly. I can walk."

He grunted. He preferred her not to, but she was stubborn. Still, Buena and Bernardo had seen she was comfortable. "Did father tell you the date of the party?"

"Si." She said. She smiled. "I understand it is your birthday as well."

He sighed. "Yes."

She beamed happily. "No more sneaking around." She said wistfully.

He could not help but smile in reaction to that. He bent and kissed her soundly. "I have an engagement present for you." He said straightening.

"A present?" She looked about curiously.

He nodded. "Close your eyes. No peeking until I come back down here."

She nodded closing them and putting her hands over her face as she turned a little.

He smiled and went up to her room. He found the kitten playing with Bernardo and some string. Diego smiled and put it in a box. Bernardo blinked as Diego then tied the box with ribbon and then went outside.

"Diego?" Bo called.

"Coming." He said trotting down the stairs carrying the box. Bo cocked her head as she listened to his footfalls. Behind him came Bernardo with a bottle of fresh milk for the kitten who would be hungry soon enough.

Diego smiled. "Open your eyes, my darling." He said.

She opened them and saw the box. He gently set it beside her and she looked at it curious. She then smiled and untied the ribbon. Immediately the box moved and something pushed up on the lid. Bo gasped startled, but then lifted the lid, peeking in. A large paw came out, reaching for the ribbon end that dangled there.

Bo giggled and moved it. The creature inside tracked out and tried again. She looked up at Diego and then opened the lid fully to reveal the small spotted kitten. It jumped up growling a little, but not in aggression. It was trying to play and reached up to bat at the cloth she had about her head.

She beamed. "Oh! A kitten!" She gasped.

He chuckled. "Yes. This is a puma kitten." He said. "It is the child of the one who attacked you."

She looked at him in amazement. "The one who attacked me was a mother?"

He nodded, sitting down beside her. "Just as I hope you will be soon." He murmured, hand going to her belly. He hoped once married he would not have to sneak about and get onto the very enjoyable task of trying for a baby. He wanted children and he knew his betrothed did as well. He knew full well his father wanted as many grandchildren as they could and preferred daughters. One son would inherit it all, but without a daughter in generations such great wealth seemed to do little. A son to inherit and daughters to spoil.

She looked at him startled and then beamed up at him. "Gracias, Diego!"

He kissed her and beamed at the joy on her face of watching the kitten's antics. She reached down and lifted him to her lap. Bernardo held the bottle to her. The kitten laid back, almost like a human to take the bottle, hungrily nursing.

He started to purr, a deep rumble that belayed his size.

"Are you happy?" Diego asked her.

She nodded. "Very much so." She said.

"Good." He rubbed the now distended belly smiling. "What will you call him?"

"Is it a he? How can you tell?" She asked looking down.

"Well, I…I can't yet, but…"

She smiled. "Puma." She said.

"You are naming a puma, Puma?" He said face twisting a little. "That is a bit like naming a horse, Horse or a Dog, Wolf."

She smiled. "It fits him."

He lifted his hands. "He is your cat. You name him as you wish."

ZzZ

It was late afternoon.

Bo was playing in the courtyard with the kitten. It was chasing her as she pulled some string along behind her. However, it became distracted by a butterfly and watched it, moving to pounce, his bottom wiggling as he prepared to move.

Bo watched and laughed as he jumped, missing the butterfly and landing in the flowerbed.

He then sat back, sitting flat on his bottom looking very annoyed at her.

"What? You need to work on your skills." She then pointed to a grasshopper. "Chase that."

Puma caught sight of the jumping insect and moved, stalking it around a bush.

Alejandro had come home and saw movement in the bush. He then watched as the kitten came out proudly, the grasshopper in its mouth. It turned to show his new mother his kill, but Alejandro growled and lifted the beast.

"What are you doing here?" He growled.

Boudica came around the tree. "Papa. What are you doing to Puma?"

"Puma is it?" He asked. "I am taking it away before it can cause harm. Pumas are large animals and you have seen for yourself what damage they can do. It is for the best. I will find you another pet." He said.

Boudica shook her head. "No!" She cried. Her wounded leg would not allow her to stop him as he moved to go to the stables. "Papa! No please! He is a baby!"

"They start that way!" He said. "Then they become large and can kill." He looked at her. "You should know this."

"Give him back!" She ordered.

He turned. "What?"

"Give me my kitten back!" She said, her voice full of command.

He arched an eyebrow. "It's mother tried to kill you!"

"She is aware father." Diego said coming before him, appearing from the Sala after hearing raised voices. "Come. Give me the kitten before your ward never speaks to you again."

"Diego. This cat will grow up to be a big problem."

"Or will be like any other pet. Only it will be larger than most. It should have a chance. Bo already loves it. Taking it now would be like killing part of her as well."

"How did she come upon it?"

"I gave it to her as an engagement gift." Diego said evenly.

"You what?"

Diego took the small kitten and then stepped around his father and gave the kitten back to Boudica who looked at them both and ran to her room as fast as she could manage, ignoring the pain and slammed3 the door. Diego watched and then sighed. "That was close father. You almost made a huge mistake."

"Pumas are not trainable, Diego." Alejandro said.

"Mustangs are not either, and yet Tornado carries Zorro about."

"That is different."

"Is it?" Diego asked, moving to follow his betrothed.

ZzZ

The next day, Boudica was walking through the house, Puma at close to her heels. If nothing else the kitten was loyal as far as she fed him and played with him. His mistress was very attentive. Alejandro watched as she came into the Sala. She ignored her future father-in-law and moved to pick a book as she limped a little. The wounds affected her gait as they healed.

Alejandro watched her go into the courtyard. She let the kitten get tired before taking him to her room to nap with a bottle of fresh frothy goat milk. Soon she would have to start introducing meats into his diet, but for now, he was much like a human child.

She returned down the stairs and found a young boy there, two stairs up, looking up at her. She cocked her head at him. "Hello." She greeted.

"Hello." He said, smiling up at her. He could not be more than four, perhaps younger. He was holding a small cloth bunny under one arm.

"Are you lost?" She asked.

He smiled and lifted a finger. "You pretty."

"Gracias."

She smiled and took his hand. "Do you have a momma?" She asked.

He nodded and pointed over to a richly dressed woman who had gone over to speak to Diego who had been playing chess with Bernardo.

"Ah, Josephine." Diego said rising to greet her. "A pleasure." He said tightly.

"Chess is such a strange game." She said.

He nodded. "Si."

Josephine smiled at him. "I have someone for you to meet."

"Oh?" He asked.

She looked back at Bo talking to the young boy by the staircase. Bo was dressed for working in the kitchen to make the many tortillas it would take to make the food for the party. Her hair was pulled back and she had a cloth scarf wrapped about her brow to keep the sweat and her hair from her face.

"Juan?" Josephine called.

Bo looked up as the little boy went over to his mother with a giggle. She followed, watching. There was something in how Diego was watching.

Josephine smiled and looked at Bo. "Gracias. Now if you excuse me, my dear, the master and I have some business to speak on."

Bo did not move as she looked at the pair. Who the hell was this woman? Her eyes looked at Diego. He lifted a placating hand. He would explain.

Josephine smiled and looked back and then at Diego. "Diego. Would you tell your maid to leave? I do not know how to speak Indian."

"She isn't…" Diego started as he looked at Boudica's look of shocked anger. He lifted a hand to pacify her.

Josephine then shook her head. "No matter. You can whip her later for disobedience. I would." She said with a sheer at Bo, but then looked at Diego. "Diego, this is Juan." She said smiling as Diego looked down. "My son."

Juan looked nothing like him other than the hazel eyes. The boy's eyes appeared more golden than the brown of Diego that could at times seem greener. However, Diego took a breath seeming to take in the implication of that.

Diego took a breath. "He is a handsome looking young man." He said smiling.

"He should be with you as the father." Josephine said.

Diego felt his blood turn to ice water. He looked up at Boudica's face. It had gone dead white in horror. He took a breath, trying to get feeling back into everywhere. "I beg your pardon? My son?"

Josephine nodded. "Si. I gave birth to him after we…parted company." She looked back at Bo who was standing there, white, numb, and unable to even think at that very moment. Josephine growled. "Can I have no privacy here?" She hissed and slapped Bo hard across her face. "I told you to leave, girl!"

Bo was brought quickly back to reality as she touched her lip that was bloodied. Josephine lifted her hand to strike again. Diego was faster and stepped between them. "Josephine!" He barked, catching her hand. "Leave her be."

Bo moved, retreating away before either could see her tears.

Diego turned to see her run off. "Boudica!" He called after her. He hardly blamed her. He needed to speak to her, but he also needed her to be calm enough to hear him.

Josephine smiled a little. "I will see you tomorrow night at the celebration. It would be well if I could have you help me support our son."

Diego took a breath to steady himself. "Are you sure he is my son?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is there any other who could have fathered him?" Diego was suspicious. The boy had none of his features other than hazel eyes, black hair, and a devilish smile as he looked up at Diego and smiled.

"Not likely." She said.

He grunted. "Excuse me. That is much to take in. I will have Bernardo see you both back to the Pueblo."

"You are not going to discuss this now?"

"No." Diego said. "I need to think."

Zzz

Diego knocked on Bo's door an hour later.

There was no answer.

He tried again. This time he opened it, finding it unlocked. He stepped in and found her holding Puma like a baby, watching him as he sucked on his bottle. Her face was red and tear streaked her cheeks.

"Boudica." He said softly closing the door. He then leaned against it. "All right, sweetheart. Let's be out with it." He said.

She looked up sharply and he saw that she had been crying. He took a breath, fighting the urge to embrace her, sooth her, make it better. She looked back. "Is he your son?"

He sighed. "I do not know." He said. He walked to the other side of the bed and sat down. "He could be." He said shaking his head.

She looked back at him. "Could be?"

"Bo. I have never once been unfaithful to you. Josephine and I were…involved when I was in Spain." He took a breath. He looked at her. "I promised, no I vow never to be anything other than a gentleman to other ladies. But you do understand this was as much a shock for me as it was for you."

She looked up at him. He was telling the truth. "Who called it off?"

"I did. I did not like having to share her with every man."

"She was a whore?"

He shook his head. "No. I meant more that she was able to gain attentions from other men."

"And I do not?" She said. "Will you leave me too?"

Was that was this was about? She was afraid he would leave her. His romance was not the problem? She was not actually angry about that? No, he was sure there was some degree of jealousness of having his former flame around. So a combination of him perhaps leaving her and then going back to the mother of his child.

"I would never leave you." He said. "You are far more exotic with your hair." He leaned to her. "And I know where you sleep." He took a breath.

"You need to support your child." She said softly. "And his mother."

He nodded. "If they can prove it is mine." He said firmly. "I am not convinced he is mine."

"No?"

"No. For one thing, what part of him other than his eyes looked like me?"

She nodded a little. She looked up at him. The look of hurt, but still trust there made his heart hurt. He moved, taking her hands in his. He kissed them softly.

"Do you wish to cancel the celebration?" He asked looking up at her.

She shook her head. "No." She looked at him. "How can we find out if he is your blood?"

He cocked his head. "I am not sure."

ZzZ

The party was a glorious affair.

Diego was sure now. This child was not his, but how to prove it.

Bernardo had overheard a conversation between Josephine and a man and had witnessed the small boy being held in little more then a cage. Josephine threatened to not feed him if he spoke of what he knew. The conversation overheard was about the boy being born in California. She had hatched the scheme with her manservant lover, Jonas. Her father had died and she had been forced to sell all his lands. She had come to find Diego, hoping to seduce him and have him take her. The plan was a good one, but Diego, now that he knew, would make sure it never happened. He found the birth certificate at the church. Padre Simeon had told him that a boy had gone missing from the mission.

Diego watched the crowd from above.

Below, Boudica was dancing with a man. Diego smiled. She knew the steps from him. Her dress was very fine for the area but paled in comparison to the lovely silk that Josephine was wearing. Josephine was dancing with a man. As the dance ended, Josephine found herself at the refreshment table with Bo.

Josephine looked her up and down. "The de la Vega's allow serving girls to attend parties?"

Bo smiled coldly. "Often the Patron is very kind to me. I am well favored by him." She said. "Besides I am here for a few dances and the food."

"The Patron favors you?" Josephine smiled. "Well you are pretty enough."

Bo shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that he has take you to his bed, hasn't he? Is he as proud about his skills as he used to be? Do not get me wrong, he is a wonderful lover. I also know."

Boudica shook her head. "I really must be going, Senorita."

Josephine touched her arm. "But you really should talk to your girl."

"My girl?"

"The seamstress who made this dress for you. It is in need of more tailoring to your pretty figure and looks like you bought it at a store." Josephine said.

Bo went scarlet. "I…"

Josephine smiled at her. "I am sure it was a present. Take some advice my dear. Have your girl take it in at your waist and breast, make them look more there. You really do not have much to work with. Show off what little you have."

"Excuse me!" Bo said.

The dance ended as Diego walked down the stairs. Bo made her way toward him, trying to escape the woman. She went to go up the stairs, but Diego caught her arm as Alejandro tapped a fork to his glass. Diego nodded to his father. She took a breath and nodded, moving to stand beside him, her face becoming a mask of delight.

"Friends. You are all gathered here tonight wondering why you are here. Tonight, my friends it is my great honor, and privilege to announce the betrothal of my only son and heir." He smiled back at Diego.

"Gracias, father." Diego said stepping down, pulling Bo to his side.

Josephine smiled in triumph. He had not even asked her and yet he had told his father. How exciting to have the man get to one knee and ask her here, now. She started to move forward.

"Diego has done me the great service of being the man to charm and woo my ward, Boudica." He beamed. "So friends, all happiness to Diego and Boudica."

Josephine froze.

"Diego and Boudica!" Everyone said in a toast and drank.

Diego took two glasses and handed one to Bo. "All happiness to you, sweetheart." He murmured as he looped her arm through his and drank. She drank also.

There was a loud tapping of glasses about them. Diego smiled as he looked about at those about them before he stepped to Boudica who was looking about curiously. He leaned down, lifting her chin softly, and kissed her tenderly.

The people about them cheers. All, but Josephine who looked like she had just eaten a lemon.

They then went to the center of the people and danced a very passionate dance. Everyone watched intently, especially Josephine who looked like she was ready to spit venom.

After Diego moved his betrothed to one side as many well wishers came to them. Diego kept his arm about Bo to see if she was becoming tired. After about half an hour he politely excused them to help Bo to a seat to bring her some refreshments.

Josephine was there. She looked up at him. "So you married the help?" She asked.

Diego looked at her. "How much wine have you had?"

"Why?"

"Because you are tipsy and speaking without thinking."

She laughed. "I am not the one marrying so far below you." She said.

He took a breath. "Let me make something very clear to you, Josephine. Boudica is not below me in anyway." He took a breath. "Here in California we look for more than money and titles." He sipped his wine. He then smiled wickedly. "And by marrying her, I know that any children born to her, will be ones I have sired upon her." He stepped back. "Enjoy the party, Senorita."

He walked back to Bo who had been watching. She smiled up at him as she took wine from him. "Diego?"

"She will not bother us anymore." He said.

"Are you having a good birthday?" She asked.

He nodded and smiled at her. He looked about for a chair. Bo chuckled and rose to her feet. "I will find Benito to bring more chairs for…" He sat down and then pulled her into his lap. She let out a small startled squeak, but relaxed.

He leaned to her shoulder. "The guests seem to have enough. Besides, this way I am not tempted to do what I am really thinking."

She blinked sipping her wine. "What is that?"

Still so innocent. He let his hand drop to her thigh out of view, long fingers moving higher and more toward her inner thigh.

She nearly choked on her wine. "Diego!" She gasped.

He looked at her. "What?"

She sighed. "I think we should wait until out wedding. It is only a month away."

"Only a month…you know that may kill me."

She looked back at him. "But I want our wedding night to mean something since…"

"Since?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"Since-I-will-come-to-you-not-a-virgin…" She said in one breath quietly enough that only he could hear.

He chuckled and reached for his wine on the table. "Just means we both will enjoy it." He sipped his wine regarding her. "Very well, if that is your wish. I will abstain for a month." He then downed the rest. "Or die trying."

She playfully slapped his arm. "Happy birthday, Diego."

He grunted. "I feel like you are taking presents away." He teased.

She shook her head and looked up as two guests came to speak to them. Diego and Bernardo both heard guests comment how adorable it was that Diego was being such a gentleman.

Suddenly, there was a disturbance by the gate. Diego shifted protectively before Bo as he rose to his feet, setting her down to the side. Many houseguests also looked as a man was held by Sargent Garcia.

Diego moved through the crowd. "Who may you by Senor?" He asked.

"I came to speak to Diego de la Vega."

"I am he." Diego said folding his arms.

"I am here to duel you for the honor of my wife, Senor."

"Your wife?" Diego asked.

"Senora Josephine is here is she not?" The man demanded.

"Si, but why would you need to duel me?" Diego's eyes flicked to where Josephine was dancing in the crowd as the music continued to play.

"This is your engagement party to her, is it not?" The man looked about. "I came to put a stop to it. She is already married Senor."

Diego looked relieved. "More the better, but friend, there is no need for violence. This is a celebration of my five and twenty years and my betrothal to my father's ward, the Senorita Boudica Heceta."

The man looked at him dumbfounded as Boudica joined Diego. Diego purposefully kissed the brow of his beloved before the man as he kept his arms protectively about her.

The man took a breath. "Forgive me. I am Markus Ramírez." He looked at Boudica. "A pleasure to meet you." He lifted his hand and she put hers out. He kissed her knuckles lightly. "You will understand then that I must reclaim my wife Senor."

Diego nodded. "Be our guest." He said. "So the child she brought here is yours?"

"I do not know of any child." Markus said. "The child she bore after we wed was stillborn." He said. "It came too early, though he was large the doctors said. He looked full term." He sighed. "We wed only two months after you had abandoned her."

"I am sorry for your loss, Senor." Diego said. He took a breath understanding the implication. Bo looked up at him sharply and he realized she understood as well.

"As am I. She has not been the same since." Marcus said.

He went to the dance floor. Josephine whirled in a dance move and came face to face with him. Markus smiled. "Hello, Josephine. Made a mess of things haven't you."

She blinked. "Markus." She looked back at Diego who was watching with the rest of the crowd.

"He knows." Markus said. "Come my dear. Save yourself more embarrassment."

She took a breath, realizing she had lost. She then walked with him toward the gate. However, she then moved sharply lifting a knife, stabbing at Diego. If she could not have him, no one could!

Diego, however, saw it coming and blocked the blow and disarmed her easily as Markus grabbed her and dragged her to the carriage he had outside. He turned back. "Senor. Senorita." He bowed and left.

Bo and Diego looked at each other.

The music started again and Diego pulled Bo to the floor as others joined to enjoy the rest of the evening despite the interruptions.


	13. Circus on Gold Mountain

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 13 – Circus on Gold Mountain

It had been nearly two weeks since the betrothal party.

It felt like torture to Diego who was alone in his bed. His future wife seemed to determined to uphold their bargain. He looked at the canopy above him and sighed rolling over on his pillow.

The de la Vega household was quiet. All were abed.

Boudica had gone to bed fairly early with her kitten to feed him and rest. She seemed tired of late. She blamed the heat, but Diego was beginning to wonder if there was something more. The next week would tell him for sure if she menstruated. She was a week late by his calculation, but the month before she had been a week off also. She had had a fairly light time of it. Her back did not hurt as much and she was not as nauseous. She had gained a little weight, he could see it in her face, but he noticed that after her course, it disappeared. He had noted she also drank more before, perhaps there was a correlation there.

Though being male and not really having any regard for the biology of a woman's body other than what he had learned, he was curious. He knew well how different they were having felt many, feeling the difference between woman in his hands. Like men, they were portioned in different ways. Bo for instance had a very large bosom for one as small and her hips flared out but were bone. Her waist he could cross his fingers of his hands around.

He let himself think about how she might look as her body became rounded with a child. Women changed amazingly with pregnancy as their bodies protected the baby within them. He had seen women pregnant before. They had a certain quality to them that made them strangely beautiful even as they were becoming larger as the child grew. He dearly hoped Boudica would soon fall pregnant. It was strange that he longed to be a father even at his young age, but he did. He also knew that giving birth was a dangerous time for a woman, but he would see her through it.

If she was carrying his child already, he would see her well rested and brought any food she craved. Alejandro had told him his mother had craved apples with him. Apples, honey, and oatcakes. He wondered what foods Bo would want to have. He had heard many women craved different things from common to exotic. If he could find it, he would make sure his future wife and his child had good meals, exercise, and the raspberry leaf tea that Maria told him would keep her in good health. The exotic spice of ginger and Indian tea, a desert plant would help with her illness in the mornings.

He sighed. He should relish being able to sleep on the rare occasion that he did not have to ride as Zorro, but his mind was too active. He sighed. That was another conversation he needed to have with his bride, but he was not sure how. He wanted to protect her, but she would start to question him leaving her bed.

A caravan pulled up to the gate of the hacienda. Several men shuffled about. Two children looked out from wagons as a man reached up to help a very heavily pregnant woman down from one wagon. She was petite and Chinese. A Chinaman jumped down behind her, taking her arm and wrapping an arm about her. He bent close, speaking to her quietly in Chinese to calm her.

The man before them walked to the hacienda gate and reached to knock as the woman whimpered bending over as a labor pain took her. The leader then knocked, hissing a little for the woman to be quiet. The gate was set into a tall white washed adobe wall that stood out stark white even in the low light of the crescent moon.

The leader knocked again.

This time there was the light of a lantern raised up as someone looked through the barred hole. So there was a guard. "Who goes there?" The guard asked. He was a vaquero who had been out checking the stock. A mare was due any day and two horses he had been caring for abscesses on their hooves. The night was warm and he had been checking the hacienda also for prowlers.

The woman cried out, bending over. The leader looked back as the woman panted holding her belly. "Please. Do you have a doctor or woman among you?" He asked.

"Why?" The Vaquero asked.

The stranger nodded back at the woman behind him.

The vaquero gasped. He opened the door and looked at the group and beyond at the caravan of some six wagons. He could see children looking out from the wagons as well as others. No one seemed to be a threat, however, even being transient people.

"Si, we have women. The closest doctor is five miles. I will wake the Patrons and the Senorita. They will know what to do." The vaquero said. "Please wait here a moment."

The leader nodded. "Of course."

The vaquero went and moved up the stairs to the left to the second floor. He knocked on Diego's door. "Patron?" He inquired.

Nothing.

Diego had just drifted off.

He knocked again, louder. "Patron!" He said urgently.

Diego blinked and then moved lighting a candle he pulled on his dressing gown. "One moment." He called back. He stepped out. "What is it?"

"Strangers Patron." The vaquero said. "But the Senora with them is having a child."

Diego nodded. "Wake my father, Maria, Bernardo, and Buena. I will wake the Senorita Boudica." The vaquero moved to go wake Alejandro as Diego looked down from the balcony. "One moment, Senores. I am getting help."

"Thank you." The leader said looking up.

Diego them moved to Boudica's door. He let his eyes adjust to the dark. He turned and lit a candle on the table near the door. He walked forward. Puma was at the foot of the bed, stretched out, but he woke, blue eyes regarding Diego. Already the cougar kitten had nearly doubled in size and was starting to lose his spots. He rose to his large paws and stretched, yawning as he pawed the quilt lightly without damaging it with the large claws.

Diego shook his head and set the candle on the bedside table. He bent down, kissing Bo lightly to wake her. He almost didn't want to. She was so young looking as she slept. She came awake and looked up at him.

"Diego!" She gasped startled as she blinked sleep from her head. "You promised you wouldn't…"

He shook his head and looked at her. "No. I came because there is a woman who needs your help."

"My help. At this hour?" She blinked sitting up. She had only had a sheet over her with the quilt at the bottom where the cat was watching Diego. Her night rail was sheer as well offering him a rather lovely view of her outline as she moved to pull on her dressing gown.

He nodded.

Bo turned to Puma. "Stay boy." She said. She caressed his head and the cat purred a little leaning into the caress from his mistress. It would not be long before the cat would be

He walked with her out and down the stairs as Alejandro appeared.

"What is going on, my son?" Alejandro asked. He noted Bo's hair was in all directions from sleep. He arched an eyebrow at his son, but Diego ignored it.

The leader of the group stepped forward. "Forgive the intrusion at this hour good sirs. However, one of our women has gone into labor." He nodded back at the woman.

Bo then stepped forward taking charge as Buena appeared. "Buena, fetch towels and blankets. Have Maria heat water." She said moving to the woman's other side.

The Chinaman looked up at her. "Thank you, thank you." He said as Bo moved them toward the Sala.

Diego and Alejandro stepped back, allowing the girl to do her duties as woman of the house.

The stranger bowed to them. "I am Alexander Williams." He said. "Your daughter seems to have things well in hand, Mr. …"

"Alejandro de la Vega." Alejandro said. "And she is not my daughter. She is my ward and future daughter-in-law." He said. He looked up at Diego. "My son, Diego de la Vega."

"They are Chinese. I am not sure if I should go and translate."

"You speak Chinese?" Diego asked.

"Some. Enough to communicate with them."

Diego nodded. The man, as they all seemed to be hesitant to go stand and watch the birth. It was really women's work and yet, Bo seemed to be placing the woman in the Sala.

Boudica was smiling at the pair as she helped them to the Sala. Buena and Teresa both appeared with blankets and towels. Bo moved some of the furniture out of the way. She then nodded to the woman to come to the spot the women were preparing.

The Chinese woman whimpered speaking to her husband. "Zhège nǚhái hěn qīnqiè. Tā de míngzì shì shénme zhàngfū?" She asked.

Bo smiled. They spoke Manchu. She knew that language. "Bù dí kǎ. Nǐ shì shén me?"

Both looked up startled. "Nǐ huì shuō zhōngwén ma?" The man asked.

Bo nodded as she made a back support for the woman as she sat down, panting. "Shì. Wǒ fùqīn de péngyǒu jiào wǒ. Tāmen shì láizì shànghǎi de zájì yǎnyuán."

"We are Xao and An." The Chinaman said in English

"Nǐ yǒu méiyǒu bāngzhùguò yīgè háizi? Nǐ kàn qǐlái hěn niánqīng." The woman asked panting.

Bo pressed a cool cloth to her brow. "Mǎpǐ. Wǒ bùnéng tài guòfènle ma? Hūxī. Bùyào tuī."

"Tā zhèngzài nǔlì bù qù. Tā shuō tòngkǔ tài duōle." The man said holding his wife's shoulder.

Diego, Alejandro, and the leader walked into the room. Maria had hot water and she moved. She moved to check how the woman was doing as the three men stood back, watching.

Bo was smiling at the woman who was looking about at everything in the room. She spoke to Bo who was nodding as she pressed cool water to her brow again.

"She isn't giving you trouble is she?" Senor Williams asked. His accent made him sound like he was from the south.

Bo shook her head. "No. She is telling me about her hometown."

Diego blinked in amazement.

Alejandro looked at his son. "She speaks Chinese?"

Senor Williams blinked also. "How does she know the tongue?"

"Her father was an acrobat who was in a troop with Chinese. I can only assume that is where she learned it." Diego said listening as Bo spoke the interesting language that sounded more like her making noise than speaking.

The birth took two hours. The women fluttered about.

Finally, just before dawn, the little boy made an appearance with Ping screaming Bo helped Maria and she looked at the small being in her arms whom she held close as Buena went to find Senor Williams and Xao. Maria was seeing to the mother as Bernardo offered the woman some water to drink. Bo moved to the light to look at the sleeping baby.

Diego came to her. He had stayed in the room while his father had seen to the guests. He had played the piano gently, the music seemed to not only calm himself, but the young laboring woman as well. He looked down at the baby against her.

"That is a good look for you." He murmured as he looked down into the blanket that held the small baby. "Small, but seems healthy." He said.

She nodded. "He is perfect."

"Senorita?" Maria called her. "She wishes to speak to you."

Bo nodded and handed the small baby to Diego who was startled but took the small being as his fiancée moved to the resting woman. "Wǒ néng wéi nǐ zuò shénme ān?"

"Jíshǐ tā shìgè nánhái, wǒ yě xiǎng wèi nǐ mìngmíng."

Bo smiled, looking up at Diego who was rocking the baby gently. "Wǒ hěn róngxìng. Wǒ de zhàngfū yě."

"Bo biǎoshì bōlàng zhuàng. Zájì yǎnyuán de hǎo míngzì."

Bo nodded in agreement. Diego looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"His name is Bo." She said smiling.

"As in…" He then beamed. "She named him after you?"

"Si." Bo blushed a little.

Senor Williams came in. "Good. It is done. We can continue to Los Angeles and make ready for the circus in two days."

Alejandro was behind him. "Surely, you can stay a day here, allow the woman to rest."

"Chinese woman are very hearty, Don Alejandro. Many give birth while tending fields and return less than an hour later. I assure you, she will be well. I will have her rest after the tents are pitched." Senor Williams went to the woman. "Qǐlái, lǎnduò de gǒu. Wǒ huāle zúgòu de shíjiān děngdài!" He barked.

Bo stepped forward at that as the man pulled An to her feet and then swung her into his arms. Diego reached out stopping her. A young Chinese boy came into the room and nodded to Diego to give him the baby. Diego did so and then reached out to Bo as Senor Williams walked into the courtyard.

The de la Vegas followed Williams. Williams passed An to another man who took her the caravan, the young boy and infant just behind. He bowed to them. "Thank you for your assistance. I do hope you can come to the circus. There are many wonders to see." He smiled. "Gentlemen. Madam."

And like that he was gone into the night just as they had come.

ZzZ

Two days later Bo was shopping in the square when two boys came handing out papers about the circus. Bo took one and looked at it as Diego stepped to her.

"William's Spectacular show. Guaranteed to awe and amaze. Acrobats, oddities, and entertainment."

Diego smiled at her. "Do you wish to go?"

"What is an oddity?" She asked.

"I have heard they are people who have something that makes them different." He cocked his head. "I saw a lady with a full beard once." He rubbed his own clean-shaven cheek. "A little strange having less hair than a woman."

"So you pay money to look at people who are different. How terrible for the person being stared at."

"But they are paid for you to look at them. They want you to see how different they are."

She cocked her head.

He smiled and kissed her nose. "Shall we get a drink at the tavern before we go back to the hacienda?"

"Yes, but first I want to go to the encampment to see how An is doing."

He nodded. "We can do that."

They had a quick drink at the tavern, seated in the corner quietly talking. A young boy came into the tavern. He was holding wildflowers. He looked about and then came to the table. He spotted Boudica. Diego rose to his feet to ask the barkeeper for something for Bo to eat. It was then the boy walked to her.

"Excuse me Miss." The boy said.

She looked up and then smiled as he held the flowers out for her. "Oh these are lovely. Thank you. Who are they from?" She noted his rather interesting hands.

"My family wishes to thank you." He said. He dipped his head and turned to leave.

"Wait." Bo said to him. He paused. She smiled. "Are you hungry?" She asked.

He smiled a little. "Always." He said.

She offered him a seat as she looked at the lovely flowers he had picked for her.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm…"

The barkeeper took notice as she spoke to him. "Hey! Get out of here. You should no better than to harass a lady!" He barked.

The boy gasped, half turning. He then looked at Bo. "I'm sorry Miss. I want no trouble." He backed away and Diego caught his arm.

"Hey, watch it." He said. The boy looked up at him panicked now. Diego shook his head. "Hey. I won't hurt you." He patted the boy's chest. There was nothing there, though he could feel the boy's boney ribs.

"We do not serve his kind here." The barkeeper said.

Bo turned. "His…kind?"

"His hands… He is a thief. Has to be."

Diego looked at the hands. Both were malformed into missing or fused digits making him look like he had claws. However, he also could see from the rather threadbare clothing the boy wore that he didn't have any money to speak of. Hence, he picked the wildflowers. A good candidate for a thief, but he clearly had no wish to do so.

"I would check him. He may have robbed the Senorita."

"I did not." The boy said, suddenly defiant.

Bo shook her head. "He brought me flowers." She shook her head as Diego released him. She walked to the door with him. "I know you are a good boy." He lifted a coin and handed it to him. "I will come to your circus soon. I want to check on An."

The boy nodded and left.

Bo returned to the table as Diego looked at her. She lifted the tortilla and sighed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"How can someone so young be hated for being different?"

He took a breath. "People do not like things that are different. They see them as a threat."

"I am different." She said.

"Which is likely why you are more offended than most." He said gently.

"He just gave me flowers. He was hungry."

He nodded.

ZzZ

They went to the camp.

Bo found Xao who was working on some tricks. Bo joined him. She saw a rope stretched out between two poles at about head height. She smiled and kicked off her shoes and jumped, catching the rope before swinging up.

Diego watched. "Bo, what are you doing?"

She smiled and then lifted herself up to her feet with a little hop, feet on the rope, arms outward. She walked to the middle of the rope, feet moving one before the other as she looked ahead. She then paused, turned around and bent backwards, hands coming to the rope as she swung her legs over in a practiced move.

Xao was impressed as the young woman moved about. Diego was also impressed as she then spread her legs out wide on the rope in a split.

Senor Williams walked out and saw Bo there with quite the crowd about her as she then trotted on the rope to the other side. Those there clapped and she looked about startled. She had only noted Xao and Diego there. She flushed and then moved off, leaving the rope as Xao lead her to the tents to see the others.

"A rare thing for a girl of influence can do such tricks." Senor Williams said. "What caravan did you find her from?" He took a breath and looked at Diego. "No matter. How much for her?"

Diego blinked. "Pardon?"

"The girl. The girl you found her. Clearly, she is not born to the life you lead. I will buy her indenture from you."

Diego blinked. "She is not for sale. She will be my wife in only a short time."

"A pity. She would be a wonderful edition." Senor Williams said.

He walked off as Bo walked to Diego and smiled. "I haven't done that in so long." She said panting, but she was smiling.

"Come. Let's get you home. Did you find An?"

"Yes. She and the baby are well."

He nodded. He moved, lifting her to her horse and then mounting himself. They rode home with the items she had purchased in the saddle bags.

ZzZ

The next evening Diego brought her to the circus. He sat beside her as they watched the performers move about doing tricks. Since she was in the first row with her future husband, Senor Williams, who was the ring master, called for a volunteer. He then spotted her and offered a hand to her.

She blinked and then moved to join him. "A round of applause for the lovely Senorita." Williams said.

Men and women clapped.

A man stood back holding some very wicked looking knives. He came forward. "You do not have to do this Miss. We can have one of our people do it."

"Nonsense." Williams said. "This Senorita is a born showman." He smiled and bowed.

The knife thrower nodded. "All right. But you must keep perfectly still."

She nodded as she walked to a board that had been put up. She looked at the outline drawn in chalk. She was smaller than it, but positioned herself with on arm up, legs together.

Diego was watching unsure as the proceedings. The first sound caused him to flinch. Bo, however, did not, looking ahead at the man as he hit to right of her raised arm, missing it only by inches. The second did the same to the other side. Another embedded to the side of her and likewise a mate went to the other side.

Two women walked out to them.

William smiled as he turned to the crowd. "Do not utter a sound ladies and gentleman. What you are about to see take much practice and any sound could cause there to be a problem."

One woman placed an apple on Bo's head while another blindfolded the knife thrower. Bo looked over at Diego who was looking as though he were ready to jump out of his seat. However, she held his gaze, willing him to stay put.

Everyone was silent as the thrower lifted a large tomahawk, a weapon of the eastern tribes. She knew it well. It could sever her arm or embed in her skull with lethal accuracy if he was off by so much as an inch.

He took a breath and then threw. The people let out the breath they had been holding. Bo felt the apple split above her as the weapon embedded in the wood three inches above her, the handle against her brow angled down. She took a breath looking up at it in surprise.

Williams beamed. "How was that ladies and gentleman?" He asked as a woman helped Bo step down and away completely unharmed. Even Diego had to clap at that as the thrower smiled and bowed.

The tent erupted into chaos as the roar of the cheers became deafening. Bo went to Diego and he pulled her into an embrace, looking her over. She smiled up at him as she panted.

The crowd then left, though some went to see the oddities. Bo was curious and walked to see them, Diego following more slowly. She came and found a woman without legs sitting in a chair. She smiled at the people who had come. The lobster boy, whom Bo had met before. His hands were on a table for people to see.

Bo smiled at him gently and he dipped his head to her. He looked at the legless woman and nodded at Bo. "This girl." He said softly. "She is so kind."

The legless woman nodded.

The other on lookers move on, including Diego, but Bo stayed. She ducked down, hiding. After she smiled at the pair. "Hello."

"Hello." The other two said.

"I'm Boudica."

"I'm Ellie." The legless woman said shifting. She used her hands to move, showing that her upper body was very muscular to move herself, hands calloused from years of pulling herself in a cart to beg. "This is Robert. We call him Robbie."

"Nice to meet you." Bo said smiling.

"Robbie tells me you are pretty and kind." Ellie said.

Bo smiled. "Why not?"

"Most people do not like us much."

"But they like to pay to see you."

"Oddities are just that. We are different and people are curious, but not curious enough to call us humans."

"But you are human." Bo looked at Ellie. "Oh!" She gasped. "You really do not have legs!"

"No." Ellie said in amusement. "I was born without them."

"Does it hurt?"

"No. Robbie's hands sometimes hurt him though."

Bo nodded. She heard a noise and ducked down again. Williams came in. He grabbed Ellie from her pedestal and grabbed Robbie by his arm. "Come then. Time to go to your rooms."

Robbie protested. "I do not want to go to my cage!"

Ellie looked down. "Robbie." She admonished.

Bo walked out and then looked about. She then moved to go away. She backed away and then ran into something, or rather, someone. Diego clapped a hand over her mouth as she inhaled to cry out and held her to him. "Hush, Bo it's me." He murmured. "Where have you been?" He asked.

He let his hand drop and she gasped panting. "Diego."

"Well?" He asked stepping back and folding his arms.

"Diego. We have to help them."

"Help whom?"

"The performers."

"It isn't our place…"

"But…"

Diego shook his head and took her arm. He led her to their horses and then helped her mount. She looked back and then rode with him.

ZzZ

Bo returned the next day, moving around the circle of tents looking for her friends. She found Ellie in a cage knitting. Bo looked at her. "Why are you here?"

"Williams keeps us in cages." Ellie said. "It isn't so bad."

"But…you are a human. It is a nice day."

Ellie smiled sadly. "I do not see the sun much."

"And it is hot in here."

Ellie sighed. "That is true."

Bo then heard something. It sounded like blows being landed. Ellie watched Bo look about and stand up. "No, Boudica. Don't…" Ellie said reaching for Bo's skirts.

Bo shook her head and went out. Outside, Williams held a long handed whip with short thongs of leather that he was beating An with. The blows were landing on the Chinese woman's bare back. Blood was oozing downwards.

Bo felt something snap in her as she moved forward she took the next blow to her arm and Williams looked at her shocked. She yelped as the thongs ripped through the thin material of her dress to her skin.

"You! You meddling little harlot." He growled lifting his weapon again.

She gasped as two burly men grabbed her. She struggled as Williams looked at her. "I will deal with you in a moment." He hissed before turning back to his task. Bo then looked about. She acted as though she fainted, dropping in their arms so fast their could not catch her. She then rolled, catching both in their groins with hard kicks, causing both to fall to their knees grabbing their tender area in shock. She then knocked their heads together, knocking them both senseless.

She then turned to Williams angrily. She moved silently, lifting a club she found, like the ones the clowns had used to juggle. She then bashed it hard into William's head, hoping privately she killed him. He crumpled and she panted tossing the bloody club away. She didn't much care if the bastard lived of died.

She rummaged in his pockets and found the keys. She looked about her and nodded making a decision that likely would make Diego, Alejandro, and others angry.

ZZZ

Boudica had been around the house for much of the day. She then collected items. She looked about and then headed down to the root/wine cellar that was actually a small cave. Shelves had been cut into the rock and bins were against the walls.

It was dark and cool, but not overly so.

She walked down the steps with a lantern. After a time she returned with nothing. She thought no one was about. She closed the door and went to have dinner with Diego and Alejandro. However, one did see her.

Bernardo was there. He blinked and then went to the cellar door. Looking to make sure no one was about he walked down. He looked into the darkness and then saw shapes move away from him. He blinked as he moved lighting the lantern. He then looked into the shadows and saw eyes looking at him. Not the eyes of vermin, but human eyes.

He moved to go back up the stairs. He quickly found Diego and pulled him toward the cellar. Diego paused near the door. "Hey! What are you doing?" He asked his manservant.

Bernardo gestured and nodded to the door.

Diego blinked. "Ghosts?" He asked. He laughed. "No such thing." He said. He went down the stairs with Bernardo behind him. He had to duck his impressive height, tucking his head to the side as he made it to the cave where he could stand erect, barely.

He saw something and lifted a bottle, but then cocked his head. "Come out little ghosts. We will not harm you. If you are hungry we shall feed you. No need to steal."

The first to come out of the shadows was Robbie. He held a tortilla in his malformed hands. He looked at Diego. Diego set down the bottle and watched as Ellie, Xao holding his infant son, two other Chinese children, and a dwarf man stepped into the light.

Diego blinked and looked at Bernardo. "Why is the circus troop hiding?"

Ellie moved forward on her cart. "Please. Do not be angry." She said. "Boudica freed us."

"Freed you?" Diego asked.

Another woman came forward with An leaning heavily on her. An looked at Diego, eyes full of pain.

"What happened An?" He asked.

The woman holding her had a mask covering part of her face. She looked at the others who seemed to at least trust this man enough to speak to him. She gently turned An to him revealing the bandages that were bloody covering where she had been flogged.

Diego stepped forward, gently fingers touching the top of her shoulder by her neck. "An…Who did this?"

Ellie sighed. "Williams." She said.

An collapsed and Diego caught her, though awkwardly. He looked at the others and nodded as he gently set the Chinese woman on her stomach on a small cot.

He rose to his feet. "Friends. Would you join me in the Sala?" He asked. They looked at each other. He lifted a hand. "Bernardo will look after An. Do not worry. I only have questions." He said. "Then we will see you right. I promise you that."

Xao nodded and led the way. Diego walked behind nodding to Bernardo to stay and look after the Chinese woman.

ZzZ

Diego walked up and took hold of Boudica's arm and pulled her to her feet. Not waiting to explain to his father, he dragged Bo with him to the Sala. A normally very even-tempered man, Diego needed to hear an explanation for this and now!

Bo did not appreciate being so manhandled especially by her future husband who normally would not be so, but as they came to the Sala, she realized he had discovered her friends. They all were there looking about in something between alarm, terror, and uncertainty.

Bo went to them went to them to check on them, noting An was not among their number. She looked at Diego who stood arms folded, watching them all. Alejandro came into the room.

"What is going on, my son?" Alejandro asked.

"That is what I am trying to find out?" Diego said looking back at him.

Bo looked at him and then sighed, sitting down in a chair as the performers stood behind her. "I rescued them." She said evenly.

"Rescued…" Diego blinked. "They are not animals, Boudica."

"They were being treated like animals." She said. "You saw An's back."

"Yes."

Ellie came forward and pulled herself into a chair with a practiced maneuver. "May I speak Don Diego?" She asked.

He nodded. "Of course, Senorita."

"Boudica has told us you are a very fair man. As kind as you are handsome. A very learned man. She is helping us. We are not treated fairly and we are held against our will. Alexander Williams cheated us out of our lives and we will never allow us our freedom."

"I understood you were indentured to him." Diego said. "We have this practice also. Three, five, or seven years and then the person is free to continue working and we pay them or they are free to leave."

"That was what was supposed to happen, but I have been with the circus for eight years. He has never paid me and he will not release me."

"He keeps her and Robbie in a cage." Bo protested.

Alejandro stepped forward. "In a cage?"

Ellie nodded. "Is there anything that can be done?" She asked. "We do not wish to go back."

"If they are indentured, we cannot stand in the way of their master." Alejandro said.

Diego took a breath. "True, but if they have stayed longer than their contracts, they are free to leave at will." He looked at them. "Or should be."

Boudica came to him. "Can you help them?"

Diego took a breath. "They can stay here until we sort this out. If they are not under contract and are being held against their will, we will see them freed."

"You promise?" Bo asked coming to him.

"Si, I promise. My pretty one. You are have such a big heart." He pulled her into a hug.

He looked at the faces before him. "For now you will stay here as our guests. Buena will show you to the spare rooms." He smiled. "When you have refreshed yourself, would you care to join us for dinner this night?" He asked.

They all looked at each other and then Ellie smiled. "We have never been guests so before, Don Diego."

He smiled. "We will see you right." He said nodding to them to follow Buena. One of the boys lifted Ellie to his back and she held on around his neck.

Boudica pulled Diego down to her to kiss him in thank you. He smiled and returned the kiss, arms wrapping about her. He had missed her in his arms and it wasn't until his father tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Diego?"

Diego looked up as he released Bo's mouth. She flushed in embarrassment and put her head against her future husband's chest. Diego smiled at his father. "Si, father?"

Alejandro's lips twitched a little and then he moved on as Diego's hands moved.

ZzZ

That evening, after all the guests were settled and An was being treated for her flogging, which had clearly happened before, and to them all as they showed, Diego left his room. He rode to the outskirts of the pueblo to the circus encampment.

He found the tent that Senor Williams was using. He had heard lancers outside the perimeter discussing the runaways. He ducked into the tent and walked to where Williams was counting his money.

"A fair amount of money, Senor. A pity none of it is really yours."

Williams whirled. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"They call me Zorro." Zorro said shifting in the shadows. "Now tell me. Where are the contracts for your entertainers?"

"Why does that matter to the likes of you?"

"Because you have mistreated them."

"And that is your business because…"

"I fight for justice Senor."

"Are you not the one I have seen broadsheets for. Something like one thousand pesos for your capture."

"5000, but yes."

"Dead or alive."

"Many have tired Senor."

Zorro smiled, teeth white in the shadows. "All have failed."

Williams lifted a hand to a box. "Why do you care for these outcasts. I have given them a home, fed them, kept them safe. Others would have killed them."

Zorro dipped his head. "Perhaps." He drew his rapier and laid it to the man's chest. "Now the papers."

Williams jumped at him with a knife. Zorro danced out of the way. The duel was quick and ended with Williams thrown from the tent. Zorro then knocked him out with the butt end of his rapier and then tied him to the center pole. He left a Z in the pole above him as he gagged him.

He then took the contacts and rode back to the de le Vega home.

ZzZ

There he set them on the night table in Diego's room before changing into his night clothing to settle to sleep for the remainder of the night.

The next morning, Diego, having found the contracts, took the whole of the circus troop to the magistrate to plead their case.

The magistrate looked over the documents. "It is clear that none of you are under contract and that Williams owes you the monies for your time of work without pay."

Bo smiled at Diego who stood beside her looking on.

"Where do you wish to go?" The magistrate asked.

Xao looked at Bo and then said. "My family. Home to China."

"With my blessing. We will see you safe to San Pedro harbor."

Diego spoke up. "Naturally, this would be after Senora An recovered. A voyage with an infant and so wounded would not be recommended."

"Naturally. Whenever they are ready." The magistrate agreed.

The others seemed to be discussing it. Most wished to return home. That left Robbie and Ellie who were looking about.

Ellie took a breath and then looked at Diego and Bo. "I would prefer to stay with the de la Vegas." She said. "I think working for the new mistress would be wonderful."

"And you lad?" The magistrate asked.

Robbie smiled and went to Bo and hugged her. "I would stay with Boudica as well."

Diego smiled and patted his back. "Good boy."

The dwarf stepped to them and bowed. "I would come also, if you permit me."

Diego eyed him. "You look like you have some horse sense. How would you be as a Vaquero I wonder."

"I am willing to try."

Diego dipped his head.

Just then Williams ran in. "I demand justice!" He barked.

The group moved away from him as the magistrate eyed him. "Indeed."

"The masked one, Zorro held me captive and he has stolen my property."

The magistrate leaned forward. "You seem to have a heavy coin purse on you."

"It is all I have." Williams said.

"Good. You will distribute it among these good people." The magistrate said.

"But…"

"Also…" The magistrate then barked. "Sargent Garcia!"

"Si?" The portly man asked coming into the office. "Arrest this man."

"What?" Williams asked.

"You imprisoned people, used their lives for profit, and even tried to buy the Senorita Heceta."

"That was a joke…"

"Was it?" Diego said. "Not so funny now is it?"

Sargent Garcia led the man away. The magistrate tossed the coin purse to Diego. "I leave this in your care Don Diego. I know you will treat them fairly."

"I will indeed. I would not want Zorro after me." Diego smiled.

They all laughed at that.

Boudica then spoke to them as they all set about their ways. The acrobats went to the wagon as did the dwarf, Robbie, and Ellie. The Chinese would soon leave them, but the other three would join the household as indentured servants for three years. After that, they could so as they wished.

Diego looked at his future wife a moment. "Does your name really mean wave-like?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No. They always said Bao. It meant the thin one."

He chuckled. "Indeed." He said helping her into the carriage with his new servants waiting. He got up beside her and smiled. "I do love you Boudica de la Vega."

"I am not that yet."

"Two more weeks." He said.

She nodded and they were off.


	14. The Wedding

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 14 – The Wedding

Zorro danced nimbly out of the way as he faced another with a sword. Boudica faced him crossing swords as he watched her moving. She lunged. He sidestepped and tucked his blade up under her chin.

"Blade up little one." He purred at her playfully.

She swung her blade about and he blocked it laughing a little. She swung about crouching. She went at him aggressively. He smiled ducking as she swiped the blade over his head. He stood sharply and knocked her hand, sending the weapon across the flagstones.

They ran for the blade. He reached it seconds before her, boot clapping it down so she could not raise it. He flicked his wrist and held it to her throat. She looked up at him panting.

"Never let your emotions get to you." He said standing on her weapon. He made a tsk-tsk sound with his tongue, wagging a finger at her as he lifted his blade, bringing her to her height. He smiled more. "Do you know something?"

"What?" She asked.

"You are very pretty when you are angry." He beamed at her. He stepped to her and looked down at her. He bent his head and kissed her softly and then ducked away. "A pleasure as always, Senorita. Until next time." He said and was off, cape following him into the shadows like smoke.

Boudica watched him go and then sighed touching her mouth softly.

ZzZ

Boudica took a breath as she woke.

Puma walked to her side as she sighed. She was three days from being married and was dreaming about another man other than the one she was going to marry. That was hardly fair to Diego who was charming, dashing, but in all different ways than Zorro.

She loved Diego with her very soul, but there was something deliciously tempting and interesting about Zorro, the fox who was wild and free, the night avenger who fight for justice and freedoms of the people of the region.

Bo sighed and caressed the fur of f her ever growing pet. He ate meat now, which she fed him twice a day and gave him bones to pacify him. He was growing each day. His eyes had turned from blue to brown. Now at more than five months he was looking more like an adult only smaller and he still had a few spots.

Around his neck was the collar that Alejandro had given to Bo as a present with Puma's name engraved on the tag as a final showing of his acceptance of the large cat in their lives. Puma was well enough behaved, though he did occasionally scare the maids.

Ellie had been cornered by him once, but only because she could not figure out how to move around him without crawling over the top of him. Robbie enjoyed helping Bo feed the ever-growing cat.

For now he purred as she caressed his chin. "My big boy." She praised.

She rose to her feet. There was a knock. Buena came in with Ellie holding on to her shoulders. Today would be the dress rehearsal for the wedding followed by a meal for the major people of the wedding party. The wedding itself was in three days and would like be the affair of the century for los Angeles. Don Diego was making sure that it would be an affair everyone would remember, much to the chagrin of the bride and groom, who seemed to be much along for the ride for the whims of a father who seemed to have more ideas than most mothers of brides.

More than once, Diego had discussed eloping with Bo to Monterey, San Francisco, or anywhere really to escape the whims of his father. Bo seemed more patient to what his father wanted, but even her patience was wearing thin.

They had seen the Chang family to San Pedro harbor only three days ago. An had recovered enough to travel according to the doctor and the baby was strong as well. They would sail for China, but promised to write to Bo and tell them of their progress back in their homeland.

That left Ellie, Robbie, and the dwarf, Marion, as he was called, though he went by James. At Diego's instruction, Benito had taken James under his wing to teach him to be a Vaquero. James had a surprising natural talent for it despite his size.

Bo allowed Buena and Ellie to help her dress and then sat as Ellie brushed her hair. Ellie had a rather amazing talent to make the complex hair styles that were common for the women of the area. When she was ready she walked out to the balcony overlooking the courtyard. Puma came out and stretched. He seemed to at least tolerate her maids and made no moves towards them.

Bo then walked to the kitchen with Puma beside her to feed him breakfast and see to her own. Alejandro was eating breakfast when he noted Bo walking in with a bowl of fresh cut meat for Puma.

"Good morning my dear." He said. "How did you sleep?"

"Well enough, father." She said.

He smiled. "Good."

Bo set the food bowl down and Puma began to eat. Bo herself took some tortillas and eggs. She sipped tea.

ZzZ

That evening when she was making ready to go for the rehearsal, Diego came to her room. He did not bother to knock, he stepped in. He was wearing his blue jacket with gold braiding, matching pants, a gold shirt, a red cravat, and a red thick tie at his waist. He looked rather dashing as Bo looked up from Ellie seeing to her hair.

"Ah, Ellie. Can I speak with Boudica a moment?" He asked politely.

Ellie smiled and nodded, climbing down in her rather interesting way and making her way to her small cart she uses to get around. She had two, one for the upper floor and one for the lower. Diego nodded to her as she walked out, leaving him with just Boudica and Puma who was lying on the bed watching them, his tail moving a little in contentment. Soon that tail would be more than a meter long and he would stand more than nine feet tall on his hind legs. Walking he would come to Bo's waist. He already was above her knees.

Diego sighed. "How are you holding up?" He asked.

"Well enough." She smiled.

He sighed and then there was a commotion outside. Diego opened the door and Buena ran in holding a lovely dress of blue and cream. She was sobbing as Bo came to her. "What is it?" Bo asked.

"Your dress Senorita. Teresa was ironing it and the iron was too hot." She lifted it showing the burn marks. Bo gasped and then looked at Diego who seemed torn between concern and amusement.

Bo looked at Buena. "It's all right. We will find something else."

Buena left and Bo looked at Diego as he tried to hide his smile.

"It is bad luck to see the bride's dress before her wedding."

Diego looked at her. "It isn't too late. We can still elope." He offered.

She slapped his arm and then giggled playfully. "Diego." She said. "We can't. Father would be so disappointed."

"Admit it, it might be fun." He said.

ZzZ

The rehearsal went well enough. Though, Sargent Garcia, who stood in as best man, had forgotten to keep track of the ring. After some searching, Bernardo found it on the floor where it had fallen from the Sargent's pocket. He promised to keep it safe for the real thing.

Bo smiled at Ellie who was her second. Ellie had her ring on a thong about her neck. The legless woman had been given a stool and Bernardo had carried her down the aisle, being the second man for Diego, and placed her upon it gently. This seemed to startle some of the group, but Diego blandly ignored the whispers. Bo's other bridesmaid was Buena who stood behind Ellie, watching, curious having never been to a Spanish wedding before.

The dinner after was not as great. Much of the food had burned due to the cooks not taking into account the heat. It was too hot to eat inside, but there was a breeze that was throwing sand into the food as well.

By the end, Diego and Bo were eating from one plate, ducked into a doorway, both of them huddled to keep as much sand off as they could.

ZzZ

The day before the wedding the de la Vega's had a very important guest. Leonar, daughter of the governor had come. She had brought the apologies of her father for not attending, but she hoped that having her there would be welcome enough. She had an escort of some four men, a Capitan Arellano served as the leader of her escort.

Bo instantly became a fast friend of the young woman and they spoke together as the men looked on. Bo even offered a room at the hacienda for the lovely woman so she would not have to deal with the many guests that had come and packed the hotel in the pueblo.

Leonar seemed grateful for this and had welcomed the quiet dinner with the de la Vegas.

ZzZ

The day of the wedding had come.

Bo was to arrive by a different carriage than her husband. However, the carriage lost control when a rattlesnake caused a mule to shy away. James, the driver, was able to control them after a couple miles, but Bo had been tossed about a little.

At the church, Ellie swung into action, literally. She swung and held on to Bo's shoulders as they quickly found a chapel to get Bo in at least some semblance of order. The groom and guests knew she had arrived, but she did not appear.

Bo finally was able to get her veil down over her face. Her Manilla held the veil as it hung down her back as well. The dress, made new, was blue with silver braiding. In her shoe was a coin for something borrowed. Her dress had blue. And for something old, she wore the same veil that Diego's mother had worn for her wedding day. That choice was not lost on Alejandro.

Bernardo collected Ellie and brought her to the front and placed her on her stool. The guests seemed started by this, but Ellie smiled at Diego. He nodded back. He had been feeling a little ill and getting cold feet. Not having her there, had not helped him.

She moved quickly to the aisle where Alejandro stood. He looked at her. "It is nearly sundown, my child. What kept you?"

She sighed and let him lead her down the aisle as everyone stood to either side watching. "The carriage almost over turned."

He looked at her startled and then noticed the bruising starting on her left arm he held. He took a breath and nodded.

He placed her small hand in Diego's as the priest stepped forward. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." Alejandro said firmly. "I am her guardian by law and I give my permission to wed Diego de le Vega or her own free will."

The priest nodded and continued as Alejandro went to stand in the front row. The ceremony went well, though was long in several parts, much of it was where the parts spoken were in Latin. Diego understood about half of it, but just smiled, watching his future bride.

At the time for the rings, Garcia had the one for her and Ellie had the one for her friend and mistress.

Diego took the ring from Garcia. The thin band of gold with a sapphire in the center. The stone has been his mother's in her wedding ring to his father, but the ring had been too large for Boudica's slender fingers.

The priest spoke and Diego repeated. "Boudica, I choose you, above all others to be my wife. I offer you this ring as token of our love and with it I join my life to yours." He then tenderly slipped the small ring onto the ring finger of her left hand.

She smiled as she turned to Ellie. Ellie yanked the thong from around her neck and handed Bo the ring. Bo spoke before the priest could, startling both him and the groom, but they stayed silent as she spoke her words as she lifted Diego's large hand in her own. "I will share my joy with you, Diego, that it be multiplied. I will share your pain that it be divided. I will walk at your side as we travel together through life's changes." She smiled then, he could see through the lace. "I will sleep in your arms and that love shall be my home."

He beamed as she slipped the ring onto his own hand, a band of solid gold. Simple, but elegant on his finger.

The priest spoke more about the importance of fidelity in a marriage and that such would bear fruit.

The priest then took a breath. "Now take her hands in yours and speak your vows."

Diego smiled as she turned fully to him. He took both her hands, his finger softly caressing the ring he had given her as he saw Ellie wiping a tear from her eyes behind his bride.

"I, Diego Michael de la Vega, take you, Boudica KaiAnna for my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, and in health, until death do us part."

Boudica smiled under her veil at him. She took a breath. "I, Boudica Cyana Heceta, take you Diego de le Vega, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and obey you, /I will love you all the days of my life until we are no more."

The priest nodded. "You have declared you consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with blessings. What God has joined, let no man put asunder. Amen."

Everyone in the church crossed themselves.

The priest then beamed at Diego. "You may kiss your bride, Diego."

Diego smiled and lifted the veil to reveal Bo finally fully to him. Her chest was going up and down as she panted a little in excitement as she smiled up at him. He bent to her, lifting her chin with his finger, kissing her lightly. He pulled back and beamed as the church became deafening with the sound of clapping and cheers.

They walked down the aisle, Bo's hand on his elbow. Ellie was picked up by Bernardo who smiled at her and walked out. Last was Garcia and Buena who smiled shyly at the large officer.

Outside, Diego helped his new wife into the carriage as everyone came out cheering still, tossing flower petals at them. Diego drove out of town. Everyone would be coming to the hacienda soon for food, dancing, and music.

A mile outside of town, Bo wilted. She had on a high collared dress on. She dropped back against Diego as her adrenaline wore out. He caught her against him and looked her over. She had just fainted. Hw had the horses come to a halt near a small creek. It was shady and cooler. He lifted her in his arms and hopped down. He carried her to the water's edge. The beach was made of small pebbles not sand. He dipped his hand into the cool water and pressed it to her brow. She wasn't warm really, just had been trying too hard to make the day perfect.

And there was much of it to go.

He undid the collar to allow her to breathe better. She came to with a start as he continued to wet her brow, but her husband held her steady. "Be easy." He murmured.

She smiled up at him. "I am such a handful for you."

He smiled and bent to kiss her. "Perhaps." He helped her sit up, letting her lean on him. "Are you well Senora de la Vega?" He asked as he caressed her back.

She gasped. That was her name now. Donna Senora Boudica de la Vega.

"Yes." She said.

He lifted her back to the carriage and they made their way to the hacienda. They arrived first and went to the kitchen. They would get little to no food otherwise. So they ate now so as to have a full meal and keep their strength for the marathon to come. After Bo went to her room to see to Puma. She also changed into a less restrictive dress to dance in. Diego stood by the door, sipping wine, watching as the guests arrived.

She came out and he bent to her. "Are you ready for this?" He asked.

She blinked and shook her head. "As ready as I will be."

He nodded and took her hand. They walked down the stairs to greet those arriving. Soon Leonar and Capitan Arellano arrived and Bo quickly grabbed her new friend to speak with her as they went to get refreshments.

"Your wife is a beauty." Arellano said to Diego.

"Si." Diego agreed.

The evening was delightful. Bo danced with Diego, Alejandro, Arellano, Corporal Reyes, and even Sargent Garcia. Diego, when not dancing with his wife danced with Leonar and a couple others who had been wallflowers who were surprised the handsome groom himself asked for a dance from them.

It was past midnight and the party was still going on, though many of the guests were sitting, listening to the music being played, drinking wine, and talking. Boudica was sitting with Ellie. Robbie was fast asleep against her. Leonar had smiled at the picture. She had first been unsure of the two servants, but after Bo had introduced them, she found Ellie to be quite pleasant. Bernardo came and lifted the boy in his arms. He then ducked down so that Ellie could wrap her arms about his neck and he carried both into the hacienda to here the servant quarters were.

Bo herself found herself yawning. Diego took notice and then collected her, saying his goodbyes to the guests. He beamed as he lifted her in his arms and carried her up toward his room. Several men jeered about this, but were ignored. Diego opened the door with his foot and stepped across the threshold. He set her down and then turned, waving at the crowd before disappearing into the room.

Bo was there, looking at herself in the mirror as he locked the door and stepped out of his shoes. She already had done so, her small feet were like an elf next to his own. He came to her, kissing her shoulder and then her neck as he caressed her arms. "I love you." He murmured looking at them both in the mirror.

She smiled as his hands moved to her clothing. The dress fell to her hips and she turned kissing him fully as they worked on his own clothing together. He then reached out and pushed her dress down over her hips, leaving it and her under things in a pool at her feet. His hands found her thick hair, which he gently tossed the mantilla and the antique lace to the side into a chair. The hand then moved and found her soft warm buttock as he walked them backwards.

Her small hands went to his sash undoing it and letting it drop to the floor and then she went to his pants. She smiled as he moved to help her a little. He then bent, lifting her in his arms and lying her down on he bed.

He meant to take his time as he bent kissing her breasts and licking the tattoo playfully, but his new wife was having none of it. She reached down and took hold of him. He gasped in surprise as she fondled him in a way he had taught her. She then moved her legs and put him to her. She looked up at him, eyes almost violet in the low light, as she bucked upwards, pulling him down, joining them.

He chuckled a little and kissed her. "I was trying to pleasure you, my darling, but you appear to have other plans."

She smiled up at him and moved her hips. He moaned and moved then hard in her. Her small hand moved to his buttock, encouraging him as he thrust into her. All the need of being without her for a month was coming out.

Bo let out a startled gasp as he felt her tight on him and her body arched to meet him. He continued, finding his own peak before he collapsed on her. He used his elbows to keep his weight light, though he remained belly to belly with her, inside her.

He looked at her and smiled as she panted against him. He cupped her cheek as he mentally promised that now that they had consummated the marriage as required by law to make it legal, he would see to her pleasure in later encounters.

He moved to the side, lying on his back. She smiled at him as she touched his face. "I love you Diego."

He took her hands in his, holding it as he kissed it tenderly. He then sat up, after he had caught his breath and rose to look for his pen knife he kept in his small desk. Boudica watched as her husband proudly and unabashedly walked around the room nude.

He returned to her holding the knife. She looked at him curiously as he sat down. He used the tip to make a small exact cut on his forearm. As the blood welled, he rolled his arm and let it drip to the white sheets near where Boudica was lying.

She sat up. "Diego?" She asked as he cupped his forearm to stem the flow.

He smiled at his wife. "It will keep tongues from wagging."

She blinked at him. He smiled more and bent to kiss her. She shook her head and reached for a cloth. She took his arm and put it on her knee. She pressed her lips to the small wound and then licked the blood away before wrapping the small bandage about it. Diego watched, allowing her to do so.

She looked up at him. "Why did you do that?" She asked looking at the blood stain marring the starched sheets.

"Do you remember our first time?" He asked.

"Yes."

"You bled then after I took your maidenhead." He nodded to the stain.

She then nodded in understanding. He had made it so if any asked if she had been a virgin this night, there was evidence to show she had been. It kept her reputation intact.

She leaned to him, kissing him. "I cannot believe we are finally married. It really doesn't feel any different." She said after pulling back from him.

He chuckled. "Other than you are now officially the mistress of the de la Vega estate. You are now Donna Boudica and no longer a Senorita." He say back against the tall foot board, pulling her to him, his hands going to her buttocks as she sat in his lap.

She looked at him as he held her, caressing the flesh gently. "Husband?"

"Hummm. I love that on your lips." He said before he joined them again, rocking her against him as she took hold of the wood to either side of his head as his head bent to suck a breast into his mouth.

"Diego…" She whimpered.

He just smiled as he continued.

ZzZ

They did not come out of their room for two days. Alejandro was more than happy to allow them their peace in order to work on the task of giving him a grandchild.

Diego had summoned Ellie and Buena to the room after he dressed. Buena set about helping Boudica dress. Bo was somewhat tender from the amount of love making she had done. The servants had noted the heady smell of sex of the room as they opened the windows to allow the light in as well as a breeze.

Ellie was seeing to Bo's hair as she sat before the mirror. Diego stood to one side, smoking a cigar, watching the production of a woman getting ready. He knew full well that Bo could dress in almost less time than it took him, but the servants seemed to want to make the new Donna de la Vega look perfect.

Buena saw to the sheets and smiled a little as she saw the blood stain on the white. Diego met her gaze and smiled thoughtfully as she piled the sheets and changed them with some she had brought. She then left with a smile at the Patron.

Bo looked at her husband and lifted her hand. He took it and kissed her fingers tenderly as he stepped to her. His hand went to her belly and he smiled at her. He too hoped a baby would come soon. He had an odd restlessness in his limbs from the encounters.

When they finally immerged, they both were starving, but looking immaculate. Diego led the way to the dining room. Leonar was there with Alejandro. They both smiled at the newlyweds as they sat down joining them.

The group spoke pleasantries and then Leonar had to bid them farewell. Bo promised to write to her new friend and also begged her to come visit soon. Leonar promised and also offered the governor's home should the de la Vegas visit Monterey.

Bo told her friend goodbye and waved as Diego stood beside her watching her go. "Velocidad de Dios." Diego said to the party as they road toward the north on the king's road.

Alejandro smiled then at the pair. "So what do you two have planned? It is the start of your honeymoon after all."

Bo smiled and shrugged. "I am not sure, father. I could be happy staying here."

Alejandro shook his head. "Oh no you don't." He said. "You two are going to have a honeymoon."

She lifted her hands and went to see Puma who was sunning himself on the stairway.

Diego chuckled. "So worried about us not being alone, father?" He smiled at his wife. "I was planning to take her to Santa Barbara. The coast air will do Bo some good. Rides on the beach. Relaxing swims in the ocean…"

Alejandro took a breath and shook his head.

Diego leaned to him. "If it is grandchildren you are worried about, father, we have made progress on that front. Now it just needs to take."

Alejandro beamed and clapped his back. "Good my son."

Boudica looked back and the men smiled and waved at her. She rolled her eyes and moved to fetch the cat some breakfast. He got up, stretched, and moved to follow her.

Bo giggled over her shoulder as the two de la Vega men watched her.

Alejandro shook his head. "An they say Zorro is a fox."

"Indeed, that one is definitely a vixen, no?" Diego agreed.

They both laughed.


	15. A Spark of Rage

Zorro Meets His Match

Chapter 15 – A Spark of Rage

Diego and Bo had returned after a two-week honeymoon to Santa Barbara and had gone back to much to how things had been before they had left. Bo's waistline did not seem to be increasing even as the months passed.

It was August.

Diego and Bo had been married for two months. The time had passed very quickly for them. Bo had become more domestic, seeing to the affairs of the hacienda, adding a feminine touch in places. Diego had not had to ride as Zorro nearly as much as he had when he had been married, but when he did leave his wife, he always was able to tell her he was going to move the cattle on the land. It was easier to move them at night when it was cooler.

It was so hot and dry that everything and everyone was rationing water. Bo sat on the balcony fanning herself as she leaned against the pole. Below her, Puma was lying, watching his mistress as she sighed.

"Puma. When will this end? It is so hot. You are miserable. I am miserable…"

Puma looked up at her and she smiled caressing him with her barefoot. He turned and nuzzled it before letting his head go down again.

Diego came to her, watching as she fanned herself, looking out at the land, watching dust devils. He sighed gently. "Are you well, Boudica?" He was actually impressed that she was perched there. The first time he had worried she was unsafe and had nearly sent her over when he tried to pick her up. He learned she was a lot steadier than she appeared and he should not touch her unless she somehow was falling over or she had gotten down.

"Yes. Just hot."

He watched a bead of sweat travel from her neck down and become lost in her glistening cleavage. Yes she was warm, but at least she was sweating.

"Come. Drink some water." He said gently. He worried about her becoming dehydrated and becoming ill.

She did so at his insistence, but then sighed looking out. "How much longer before it rains Diego?"

"I do not know, querido." He said.

She sighed and then gasped as he picked her up and carried her toward the door of their room.

He looked down. "Senor Puma. If you please." He said. The big cat looked at him lazily. Bo sighed as Diego looked at her.

"Puma. Get in the room." She ordered.

The big cat rose to his feet, stretched, and then walked passed them rubbing against Diego's knee before going to find his bed in the room. He laid down giving Diego a look as he walked in carrying his mistress.

Diego looked back at him. The cat never challenged him and he was grateful the beast was keeping such a close eye on his mistress, but still. The cat was ever growing. He tolerated those of the hacienda well, even James and Benito who came to the hacienda frequently. He even seemed to night mind guests so long as his mistress was not agitated.

Diego was fully aware the windows were opened wide to allow fresh air in. He was not going to make love to his wife this night when all could hear him, but it was time for bed.

Boudica laid down and sighed. She was nearly asleep as fast as her head hit the pillow. Diego smiled a little and then laid down beside her, his hand going to her belly to caress her tenderly and to see if she had a swell. None so far so far as he could tell. With her as thin as she was, he assumed he would be able to tell before he could see on many woman, but who knew.

ZzZ

The next morning, they went to the pueblo making a stop for Bo to be sick on the side of the road. Diego held her hair patiently. He felt bad for her and had her rinse her mouth out with water gently and offered her his handkerchief to blow her nose. Thankfully, she had eaten like a bird this morning so there was not much for her stomach to get rid of.

Still, Diego felt pity for her. He looked back at Bernardo who was riding in the carriage part not the driver's seat. He signaled him to take the driver's seat so Diego could see to his wife. Though she was a strong woman she traveling so seemed to never go well for her. He could not imagine how she had managed to travel the stage except through sheer force of will.

He knew that carriage rides did make her ill at times, but she seemed fine otherwise. She crawled back into the carriage Diego directed her to lie down with her head in his lap. He covered her face with his hat. She relaxed smelling his comforting scent and let the rocking ease her. He used her own hat to fan her as he held her with his free hand against him. When she was so, he had noticed that she could travel better. He should have brought horses, but they needed supplies.

Once at the Pueblo, he woke her and held her rise. He gently helped her down and smiled as he held her a moment to allow her to keep herself steady. He kissed her softly on her brow before she stepped away from him. He nodded to Bernardo to stay with her as he went to the tavern.

Diego lit a cigar and settled into a chair. A moment later Don Hilario joined him. Hilario was a large land owner, nothing like the de la Vega ranchero, but he had 500 head of cattle and a sizable property with springs that had not run dry yet. The de la Vegas were willing to share with their neighbors since their lands had several springs and the cattle were near two of them where the grass was staying greener.

Diego pointed out that he did not claim water for his family, but rather allowed any who asked for it to have it. Theft was theft, but all the neighbors knew that they only had to speak to a vaquero or the de la Vegas themselves. Boudica had even signed papers to allow native women to collect water for the mission since their well was nearly dry.

Sargent Garcia walked in. Diego offered him some wine as Don Hilario commented that he wanted Miguel Roverto arrested for the theft of water. This surprised Garcia. Hilario left saying anyone who came to his property for water would be shot as a thief.

Boudica came in after seeing to her things that she had collected. Bernardo stayed with the wagon as she walked into the cooler interior of the tavern. However, she was nearly run over by the flustered Hilario who walked into her. He caught her as Diego rose to his feet.

She waved him off as Hilario took a breath. "Your pardon, Senora de la Vega." He said and went about his way. The door shut behind him.

She looked back wondering what she had missed and then came to her husband who greeted her with a smile and a soft kiss to her cheek.

Diego asked for another glass for his wife as she smiled at Sargent Garcia. "Ah, Demetrio." She beamed at him. "How are you on this obnoxiously hot day?" She asked as her husband poured her a glass of wine. "Gracias, Diego."

He lifted his own in a salute to her as she sat across from him as he removed his cigar from his mouth, holding it delicately as he drank. She did as well.

"Well, Senora, well." Garcia said. He smiled at her. He always had liked her and she found, now as a married woman, she could tolerate him more, especially given her husbands genuine affection for the large portly man.

"Don Hilario has always been such a gentleman." Diego said.

Bo choked a little on her wine.

Her husband looked at her arching an eyebrow. "Unless things do not go exactly the way he thinks they should."

"Si, Don Diego." Garcia said. "All this fuss about water."

Diego set his glass down. "Well you know the old saying, you never miss the water until the well runs dry." He looked at his wife as he took a drag from his cigar and blew it to the side before reaching across the table to tuck a wayward bit of hair back.

"Well many wells have run dry, Don Diego. And I have not missed the water." Garcia said.

Bo shook her head.

Diego took a breath. "Seriously, though Sargent, we do have a difficult situation on our hands. As the drought continues and the water supply gets lower, our men are going to become more and more on edge. Their tempers are going to grow short." He sighed. "The responsibility for keeping everything under control is going to fall on your shoulders." He said pointing with his fingers that held his cigar.

"I know Don Diego. I just hate to see poor Miguel lose everything. After he's worked so hard and for so many years." Garcia said. He sighed and downed the rest of his wine. "Well adios my good friend." He said going to return to his duty.

Diego saluted him with a tip of his fingers to his head. He then looked at his wife as he thoughtfully chewed on his cigar. "What do you think, my fair one?"

"Why is Don Hilario keeping it all for himself? Isn't it good Christian charity to share with your fellow man when you have things they need and they do not?" She asked.

He smiled and rose to his feet. "Indeed, sweetheart." He walked to her side and offered her a hand to help her stand. "Are you feeling better?" He asked, but she wobbled a little. He caught her, and arm about her to steady her just long enough for her to straighten. "I take that as a no? You can sit for longer. It is cooler in here." He said gently.

"No, I am up." She said. "I am well enough." She said fanning herself. "It is just the heat."

Diego watched her walk by him and wondered if it were more than that. She did have a more delicate constitution being a woman, but she normally did not feel faint rising. He walked, catching her to open the door for her. The heat of outside hit them like a furnace and she winced a little, but continued to the wagon. He nodded to Bernardo to help her into the carriage as he moved to fill the canteen he had with cool water.

He then got up into the carriage with her noting the baskets. She had done well for herself.

ZzZ

That night Bernardo was sitting in the window of their room. Bo was sitting in the courtyard playing with Puma as Diego prowled the balcony smoking another cigar. Bernardo had removed his jacket and was fanning his head.

Diego had removed his jacket as well. He walked to the plant the grew up the pillar. It was so dry he could break it off. "Look Bernardo. Everything is dying it's so dry." He muttered. He tossed it away and looked up at the stars. "If it would only rain, it would solve all our problems."

He then looked in the distance. Reflecting on the mountains was a light. He squinted and realized it was a fire. "Bernardo look!" He pointed. "I was afraid this would happen. Come, let's see if we can help." He moved to pull on his jacket. He then looked down. "Bo, Bernardo and I are going to go see about the fire in the distance."

"Fire?" She gasped. "Is it coming this way?"

He shook his head. "No, but it may be a neighbor."

"I am going too." She said.

"What? No it is dark and too dangerous for you to be about." He said as she trotted up the stairs, Puma in tow.

"Bed Puma." Bo said. The cat walked into the bedroom. She folded her arms and regarded her husband. "All your neighbors had wives and children." She said.

He sighed and nodded. "All right I will have Rana saddled also."

They three then rode out to see what had happened. When they arrived, Bo gasped seeing the house was a total loss. It was the house that belonged to Miguel Roverto. They arrived and Bo gasped, dismounting and running toward the gutted house. Diego gasped and hurriedly grabbed her to prevent her from doing harm.

"Diego let me go! We have to save them!" She cried, struggling.

"We are all right, Senora." Miguel said coming around the corner with his wife who held their infant son. They had been sitting watching the fire. Miguel had made fire lines to prevent the flames spreading and it had worked, but his house was a total loss.

Diego let Bo go as she ran to Senora Roverto sobbing in relief as she come to them, looking at the baby. All of them had soot on them, but Bo spoke softly to the woman as Miguel looked at the remains of the house and sighed.

"There is Don Diego, all I have built, all I have worked for. With one barrel of water, I could have put the fire out. It would have gotten no farther than the shed. If Don Hilario hadn't stopped me I would have water here to put it out."

"Don Hilario did not cause the drought." Diego said evenly. "Neither did the lancers. Some things we just have to learn to accept."

Bo had her arm around Monika as she looked at her husband and shook her head. She tried a different tactic. "You must come stay with us." She said. "Neither of you have family here."

"We cannot impose upon you, Senora." Monika said softly.

Diego shook his head. "Boudica is right. It is not an imposition. Come I insist. Even if it is just for the night. Your little one needs somewhere safe to sleep and so does your Senora Miguel."

Miguel seemed to think it over. Bo led Monika to Rana. She handed Bo her son as she mounted and then took him. Bo then nodded at the men.

Miguel took a breath. "I will get the horses then Don Diego."

Diego nodded. He sighed and mounted. He reached down, pulling Bo up behind him. Bernardo mounted his own horse. Miguel appeared with his horse and another. They rode the two miles to the de la Vega home. Bo woke Buena to get fresh linens for their guests. She put them in the largest guest room.

"I will have Maria make you breakfast in the morning." Bo said.

Miguel sighed. He clearly did not like accepting charity, but did so for the good of his wife and child. Bo touched his arm. "I know you must work your rancho, Senor, but have your wife remain here until you decide what to do. She will be well cared for and there will be no concern over her being attacked by man or beast."

He bowed his head to her. "Gracias, Donna Boudica."

She left them and returned to her husband. He watched as she made ready for bed. He had pulled on his night clothes already. He then pulled her into a hug. "Why did the fire bother you?"

"Diego I am tired." She protested.

"Is it to do with your scars?" He asked. "The burns you suffered?"

"That was long ago." She said yawning. She went to the bed and laid down. He watched her fall asleep almost instantly. He sighed and moved to join her. He suspected he was right. He had seen the terror on her face, helpless terror at not being able to help and the relief that had driven her to tears.

He kissed her shoulder and then settled after blowing out the candle.

ZzZ

The next morning, Miguel had a quick breakfast, knowing that Donna Boudica would hear if he did not and he did not wish to incur her wrath. Diego had ridden to town and discovered Don Hilario was there at the tavern.

The two traded barbs about Miguel's loss. Hilario had been forced to sell half his herd at half their value to make sure that they could survive elsewhere. He was bitter about it. Diego understood his annoyance. Diego sat on a table, listening to Hilario go on a tirade.

"Yes, Don Hilario, but his family is safe in my hacienda for now." Diego said.

"Well then I am grateful to you for seeing him through this." Hilario said.

Miguel walked into the tavern. Diego had summoned him. He stepped passed Don Hilario's vaqueros and looked at Diego's bad.

"You sent for me Don Diego."

"Si. I did." Diego said climbing down from where he sat.

Miguel looked at Don Hilario there.

"I wish to speak to you." Don Hilario said as Diego stood, arms folded, ready to break up a fight if necessary. "I have heard it said around the pueblo that you blame me for your place burning to the ground."

Miguel regarded him. "I have said it would have only taken one barrel of water to put it out when I first found it. And you Senor would not give me the water."

"I am sorry your place burned. When you rebuild I will send my vaqueros to help you, but don't tell everyone that it was my fault."

"You keep your vaqueros off my property of I shoot them down the way you tried to shoot me."

"Miguel!" Diego said sharply. "Don Hilario was only trying to be helpful."

"I don't want his help!" Miguel growled. "I just hope some day that you see your place burn and you know what it is like to stand and not to anything to stop it."

Don Hilario took a breath and then dipped his head to Diego before he walked off gathering his vaqueros with him.

Diego took Miguel's arm and gently pulled him back to the fireplace to speak privately. "I meant to ask you, what plans have you made to rebuild?"

"There is no reason to rebuild. Nothing to rebuild with." Miguel said.

Diego reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a large purse of coins. "May I…May I help you?" He offered the purse to Miguel.

Miguel shook his head and pushed it away gently. "You and your father have helped me so much as it is. I can accept no more."

"Then you can consider this a loan. You can pay me back later." Diego protested.

"No Patron. If something should happen to me, I do not want my son indebted."

Diego sighed. "If your house burns, you rebuild it."

"It isn't fair Don Diego." He sighed and then touched Diego's arm. "Gracias, Don Diego. My family will hopefully be out of your hacienda in a week."

"You are welcome to stay as long as you need." Diego said.

Miguel nodded. "I will get water somehow and save my trees and find a way to make our way in the world."

Diego put his purse back in his pocket and watched Miguel go. He could only hope that Boudica was more successful with Monika, woman to woman since clearly man to man was falling on deaf ears.

ZzZ

Donna Boudica welcomed her houseguests for breakfast. Monika was determined not to be idle. Bo allowed her to help with the household chores, waving off Buena and Teresa who looked mildly affronted at a woman doing some of their work.

Ellie saw to taking care of the baby. At first Monika was not sure how to take the legless woman, but she was won over by Ellie's undeniable charm and ability to put people at ease about her disability by answering questions.

As the heat of the day set in, Bo had them retreat to the Sala where Don Alejandro played with the young boy as well as he crawled about the floor. Monika was relaxed. Bo then walked to her. "I know your husband has his pride and will likely not take money from Diego and Alejandro." She said softly watching the baby squeak happily as her father lifted the boy into the air and tosses him playfully before catching him.

Bo lifted a money purse. There was 500 pesos within the purse. Enough to start them rebuilding and keep food for them. Monika took a breath. "Your husband and your father-in-law have done so much for us. The land, Miguel bought it from Don Alejandro when we were first wed. He added 30 acres to it as a wedding present." She sighed. "Diego helped us buy furniture. We owe your family so much, Donna."

Bo dipped her head and took Monika's hands. She folded them over the purse. "Please. Consider this a loan if you must, but you must rebuild, for your son."

Monika nodded and sniffed a little, tears in her eyes. Bo hugged her to her, kissing her hair softly as her new friend wept.

ZzZ

Diego came home to find Bo in their room after seeing Monika and the baby down for a nap during the hot part of the afternoon. Diego removed his jacket and looked at his wife. "Did you have more success than I did?" He asked.

She sighed. "She has the money. Miguel may bring it back to us when he finds out."

"Perhaps." He agreed. He pulled her into a hug and sighed as he kissed her hair. He turned her in his arms, holding her so his arms wrapped around her, his head resting on her shoulder. She touched his arms.

"I love you." She murmured.

"I love you more." He said.

"I doubt that."

"Try me." He said kissing her cheek.

She growled playfully at him, but he held her fast, hands caressing her as he held her.

His lips pressed to her ear. "I have missed you."

"I have been here."

"I meant I have missed being within you, making love to you, my beautiful angel." He said, voice a deep lustful purr that made her shiver.

"I have missed you too." She murmured.

"Hummm." He said kissing her cheek. "Good to know."

The door opened and Bernardo walked in, closing the door behind him.

Diego sighed as he looked up and back at his servant as Bo stepped away from him. Diego gestured at Bernardo. Bernardo gestured back.

"Oh! Sargent Garcia. Show him in." Diego said moving to lift his comb to comb his hair before the mirror as his wife hopped onto the bed, lifting one of his many books to read as Puma jumped up to be at her side.

"Buenas Dias, Don Diego." Garcia said. "Buenas Dias, little one, and Senora!"

Bo waved over the foot board, but did not turn around much to Diego's amusement.

"Ah, what brings you here at this hour, Sargent?"

"It has been a long day. No time for breakfast after a long sleep I did not have."

Diego folded his arms. "What's the problem?"

"You were at the tavern we you not, Don Diego?"

"Si."

"When Miguel Roverto said he was going to burn down Don Hilario's hacienda?"

Diego lifted his hand. "One moment." He cocked his head. "I was there yesterday when Miguel was there, but I never heard him say that."

"Anyhow, he did it."

"What?"

"Burned down Don Halario's house."

Diego heard Bo's sharp intake of breath as she turned and stood up at that. "Well I don't believe it Sargent."

Bo came to them and Diego put his arm about her. "I do not believe it either. He would not harm anyone unless he had cause."

"Ah, but he had cause. The refusal of giving him water." Garcia said.

Bo hissed. "Don Hilario may have just burned it down himself to make it look like Miguel did it."

Diego looked at her. That was a leap and she knew it, but she was on the defensive. "He was upset, naturally, he may have said a few things, but burn down Don Hilario's house?" He shook his head. "No."

"Then will you tell the magistrate this?" Garcia asked. "Please Don Diego. This is why I came to fetch you."

Diego nodded. "Of course I will."

"I am going too." Bo said.

Diego looked at her. "Boudica. The heat is already getting to you. You should stay and…"

She passed him to the door, grabbing a head wrap and he head. "I am going." She repeated.

Garcia looked back at Diego. Diego just sighed lifting his jacket to follow her.

ZzZ

It was late afternoon when they arrived at the garrison. Diego and Boudica both gave their testimony before the magistrate. They stood before his desk as the man looked at the young pair. Hilario's vaqueros stood to the side, hats in their hands.

"Your loyalty to Miguel Roverto is commendable Diego, Senora de la Vega, but do you not owe some loyalty to Don Hilario also?" The magistrate asked.

"I agree that it's unfortunate that Don Hilarios house burned down, but eh he is a wealthy man, he can take care of himself, just as we would see to ourselves if something, God forbid happens to our home."

"You might as well know it now since the entire pueblo will know it before long. After the fire was out, they found Don Hilario's body." The magistrate said.

Bo gasped, hand going to her mouth as she swallowed the bile that rose at the thought of another being burned to death she knew. She turned away trying to calm her nerves that welled up on her sharply.

Diego looked at her as she waved him off.

"The Patron was always good to us." One of the vaqueros said.

"Si." The other said. "He was a good man."

"So you see this is not just a simple case of burning down a house for revenge. This was cold blooded murder." The magistrate said.

"One moment." Diego said trying to think as he lifted his hand. "You still do not have proof that Miguel did this."

"We have evidence that Don Hilario was robbed and killed before the fire was started. The fire was intended to cover the crime, but it did not get hot enough in the room he was in to burn his body severely. Blood was pooled under him. He had been hit hard by something to stun him and then shot."

Bo looked upwards as she took a breath. Diego moved quickly to his wife who had turned alarmingly pale. "Please, sir. For the lady!" He held her arms, holding her to him to comfort her.

The magistrate took a breath and nodded. "Apologies, Senora." He then looked at Diego. "Miguel's musket was found at the scene." He said lifting the two pieces. Diego lifted one part to look at it. "When he was arrested, we found this bag of gold coins on him."

Diego had to admit that was pretty damning. He looked at Boudica. "How many coins did you give Monika?" He asked.

"500 pesos." She said shakily. "He hadn't returned to her yet!" She gasped.

"Which are not gold." He said. He tossed the purse down.

Diego sighed. "Can I see Miguel?" Diego asked.

"That will be difficult." The magistrate looked up at Garcia. "Explain it Sargent."

"When the lancers were bringing him to the pueblo, he was able to get away from them." Garcia said.

"Since these two no longer have their jobs, these two are going to help search." The magistrate rose to his feet. "Thank you for coming in so promptly, Don Diego, Senora."

Diego bowed and Bo did too. She was breathing better as she stood at Diego's side.

"con tu permiso." Diego said. He gathered his wife to him. They walked to the door.

"Sargent." The magistrate said. Garcia came to him and saluted. "I am offering a reward of 1500 pesos for the capture of Miguel Roverto." That gave both the de la Vegas pause. "Dead of alive."

Boudica gasped and Diego led her outside. He mounted his horse and then pulled her up with him.

"What is to be done, Diego?"

"His wife and child are safe in our care. He knows this. He would be a fool to try to retrieve them now." He took a breath as he had Phantom take them out of town. Bo held on to his waist.

He pulled to a stop and looked at her. "Are you ever going to tell me why you are so alarmed at the thought of fire and people?"

She shook her head a little. "It is in the past." She said simply.

He knew better than to push it for now. He continued on and helped her down to the courtyard. She looked up at him.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have to find Miguel before those vaqueros or anyone else does." He said. "He is a dead man if he isn't brought in safely or proved innocent."

"Can we prove him innocent?" She asked.

"I hope to." Diego said.

She nodded.

ZzZ

Boudica went to the mission. She knew there was a holy man there. She went to him and spoke to him. She listened to his words back to her. She had gained a reputation for listening to the natives and understanding their ways. She was learning how to speak the local tribal tongue, though the mission Indians all spoke Spanish and English.

The holy man lifted an old bit of cactus. "Turn it." He offered.

She did so. The stones within bounced off the spines that had been driven inward. She turned it again, causing the flow to be slower, sounding like rain.

She listened and nodded. "Will it help?"

"They say when a woman who have gifts makes a plea, the ancestors listen." The man said.

She blinked, but he got up and moved back to his sleeping space.

Bo took the rain stick back to the hacienda and played it as she sat on the balcony as the sun set. She was willing to try anything, but she mulled over gifts. What had the man meant? She shook her head and then continued.

Zzz

Zorro rode and found Miguel riding hard trying to find somewhere to hide as it became closer to sundown. He caught Miguel, leaping from Tornado to tackle Miguel from his horse. They wrestled on the ground a moment and then Zorro sat on his middle, pinning his arms down.

"You no longer consider me a friend then?" Zorro asked.

"I was very grateful when you came and delivered the 2000 pieces to me to rebuild, but that sum almost got me hung. Is that what you wanted?"

"Why was your musket found next to Don Hilario's body?"

"I do not know. Unless Don Hilario used it to defend himself."

"Where would he get it?"

"His Vaqueros. They took it away from me on the King's highway. They did not give it back. Perhaps Don Hilario took it from them."

Zorro considered that. "Maybe." He pulled him to his feet. "Perhaps they saw an opportunity to frame you for the murder of their master." He nodded. "Let's find out." He went and mounted Tornado. "Follow me to Don Hilario's hacienda!"

Miguel nodded and moved to follow.

Zorro arrived and caught the vaqueros red handed. He and Miguel then fought the pair. Zorro was able to deal with them for the most part, but when one tried to escape Miguel dealt with him.

There was a mighty clap of thunder and Zorro looked up. He opened the door to see the massive curtain of rain falling as Miguel dropped to his knees in awe. Zorro laughed and stepped into the rain, letting it collect on his glove. He then patted Miguel's shoulder and went to mount Tornado to ride home.

Miguel bound the two vaqueros and waited for the storm to ease as he looked at them. Carved into the seat on Antonio's backside was a Z.

ZzZ

Boudica was sleeping, hand on Puma when the loud thunder clap made her jump. Puma also woke and growled, hissing at the window as the cool breeze came in. Thankfully, the storm was coming from the back side of the house, but Bo moved to close the windows anyway as water began to pour over the roof from the thick sheets of rain.

Bo wrapped her dressing gown about her. She walked out and down into the courtyard, standing, mouth open to drink. "It worked!" She gasped.

Diego returned and went to her. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Have you lost your mind? You could catch your death out here!" He barked at her.

"Did you find Miguel?"

"Yes. Zorro helped him with the bad guys before I could arrive." He said.

She smiled and jumped into his arms and kissed him. He sighed, pulling her into his arms as he deepened the kiss.

He then set her down. "Now, we go get you dry." He said taking her hand and taking her upstairs to their room as several of the servants were coming out to see the rain. Monika stood on the balcony rocking her son as the thunderstorm roared.

Bo smiled as Diego closed and locked the door.

"It worked!" Bo said.

"What?"

Bo lifted the rain stick.

"What is that?"

"A rain caller. The old man at the mission gave it to me. He said a woman who had gifts could ask the ancestors."

He stood back. "Indeed." He smiled then. "Come let's get you out of those clothes Senora."

She looked back at him startled, but then she looked at him with a smiled. "Oh?" She asked coming to him. Her hand moved down his front and then moved to clasp his half hard manhood through his sodden pants. "Humm. We will have to remedy this as well, won't we."

He looked at her, eyes wide. "If you insist, Senora."

She pushed his jacket off. "Oh I insist, Senor." She said.

He laughed and kissed her as the storm rage about them and the thunder echoed off he hacienda walls.


	16. A Birthday Forgotten

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 16 – A Birthday Forgotten

Diego sighed.

For weeks, no months he had tried to learn when the birthday of his wife was. She had been remarkably unforthcoming on this. He finally resorted in sending a note to her family in New York telling them of her marriage, her happiness here, and asked about her birthday and other things he was curious about.

The letter returned on September the 18th. Bo was at the pueblo seeing to getting a couple new dresses for herself, for Ellie, and a uniform for Robbie who was going to attend the mission school.

Diego opened the letter. A necklace fell into his hand. He lifted the letter to read as he lifted his cigar he was smoking.

 _Dear Sir._

 _Your name is complicated for us to say, sir. We speak of you as Diego, husband of Boudica. It seems proper enough._

Indeed, you have not even met me and you are already calling me by a familiar name. No wonder why my wife thinks you to be social climbers, Diego thought darkly.

 _Thank you for the note about Boudica. We have had no information about her and we feared her dead. We felt her decision was rather rash. We are sorry to inform you that her belongings, we sold owing to the fact we thought she had died. There were not many things anyway. One keepsake we sent in this letter, her grandmother's necklace that was promised to her._

You likely ripped it from the jewelry box of your daughter, Senor, finding something to pacify me for your incompetence with her things. Some of them were valuable. She had miniatures of her parents and items from them, but little else. You took them all, Diego wanted to scream at the paper.

 _I am pleased to inform you that my family is in good health and it is good to hear that your wife is pleasing to you. I understand you are a Don, a landowner? Perhaps you can tell me more about this title. We are most curious about her life with strangers. Does she teach the heathens still or had she settled down from being wild enough to actually be obedient? I know I had to raise my hand to her several times to get her to mind. I would not think ill of you if you did the same._

Diego let the letter fall to the desk. He thinks I would ever lay a hand on her in anger? To beat her? No wonder why she escaped them and risked her death to come. There had been no mention of him telling them she had nearly died from sun stroke her first day in Los Angeles and it was due to not having enough funds for food to eat and drink.

Diego let out an angry puff from his cigar. He would never harm his wife. She was a good little thing, a bit of a hoyden, yes, but he liked that. She could think, act, and be on her own. She had learned to help run a ranchero in only a few weeks. Alejandro allowed her to even look at the books, noting she had a head for figures.

 _In regard to your other questions. Her birthday is September 20. She never seemed to be happy on this day. We are not sure why. Her middle name is Cyana. Enclosed is a copy of her birth and baptismal certificates. I am sure these would be of use to you._

Ah, now he was getting somewhere. Cyana. She pronounced it Kai-Anna when asked. Diego knew he had misspelled it on their wedding certificate. He would have that remedied soon enough. It only took a magistrate's signature and that would be easily obtained with the documents sent. He lifted the certificates. Yes, these would be helpful if they traveled outside of California.

 _It pleases us that the little hoyden has some use. May she bear you many sons._

A surprise to many that Diego hoped for daughters. At least two. He wanted many children if Boudica could bear them. So many de la Vega sons had been only children. It was not easy and he knew Bo would also attest to that.

 _Regards_

 _Lord Reginald Edward Pole_

Diego looked at the necklace. Such a small gift of her former life. It was a thin chain with a cross pendant that had a small latched box on it. A relic, he realized. He blinked and then set the things down. Her birthday was in two day's time.

He rose to go speak to his father.

ZzZ

September the 20th came.

Diego was awake first looking down at his wife. She was sleeping on her stomach, the thin sheet down at her hips, just covering the rise of her buttocks. He smiled looking at her smooth back. She would not be able to sleep long that way when she came with child. The baby would not allow it.

He smiled and leaned over her, bending to kiss the small of her back. He licked the salty sweat he found there. He felt her wake and he smiled looking up as she moved a little.

"Good morning, my angel." He murmured as he shifted, moving to nip softly at her shoulder.

She moaned deliciously into her pillow. He shifted, rolling her to face away from him. He lifted her leg and pressed himself into her, rocking against her hips as he held her to him, his one arm about her, playing with the breast that lay on it, while the other caressed her belly, hip and the other breast as he kissed her neck.

He moved rocking against her. She was close and he knew it. He reached down, above their joined bodies and caressed her, stroking her.

"Happy birthday my darling." He purred.

She froze then. "Diego!" She gasped, but too late. His fingers worked their magic enough that she yelped as she peaked a hand going to his wrist. He wasn't sure if she was trying to pull him away or keep him there, but he continued until he too came to her with a sound deep within him.

She panted and he let her leg relax. He caressed her, nuzzling her flesh. "I love you."

She looked back at him. "Why did you say it was my birthday?"

"It is." He said.

She blinked. "I do not have a birthday."

"You have said this before." He cocked his head watching as she moved away from him. She always was so reluctant to discuss this with him. He wondered why. He laid there, watching her move to dress. She took a small towel and wet it.

He watched as she gently sponged her thighs, removing the sticky substance he had put there. He was strangely fascinated by her doing this. Granted, his seed that was not inside her would not make a child, but he wondered if she would soon start to show. She had not bled yet this month and he was hopeful. He dared not voice his thoughts to his father yet. He would let Boudica do it when she was ready. If she was pregnant.

She then dried herself and began to dress.

He sighed rising. "Boudica. Everyone has a birthday." He pulled on his dressing gown.

"I do not." She said firmly.

"But…it is a time for you to have presents. To have your friends celebrate you as you become a year older. It is a fun day." He smiled. "I was officially betrothed to you on mine. I think it was the best I have ever had."

She shook her head. "No." She said. "I do not have one. Please forget the day. It is like any other." She said. Her eyes were sad. She was actually sad on her birthday. He could not believe it.

He watched her continue to dress. His father and he had planned a surprise party for her. He was starting to wonder if this was a good idea. She seemed determined not to have the day celebrated.

She then brushed her hair, flipping it forward over her face as she bent over. She then used a small scarf to hold it back from her face. She looked like a peon, not a Donna of a great family, but she moved to pick up her shoes. "I have chores to see to. You let me sleep late."

Diego watched her go and was baffled. He let her sleep late as often as he could. She needed sleep it seemed and he was willing to allow her to do as she willed. Technically as mistress of the estate she did not even have to raise a finger to have what she wanted. However, Bo was not that type of person. She liked to be hands on, learning, understanding, making things happen. She loved to learn and was always so inquisitive about things about her.

He dressed and found her at the chicken coop collecting eggs. Today was Ellie's day in the kitchen and the lovely lady made the most amazing fried eggs and bacon. Diego could smell the bacon already, but he leaned against the gate as Boudica fed the hens and rooster. She then collected the eggs, a dozen in all in a basket.

He smiled at her as he offered a hand to her to help her through the gate. "Sweetheart. I do not wish to upset you, I merely wish to know why you are so adamant you do not have a birthday. Some of us would love to celebrate you." He spread his hands. "I am a newlywedded man. I am looking for excuses to find you beautiful things."

She shook her head. "Our third month anniversary is in ten days. Use that." She said simply and walked to the kitchen.

He sighed and looked upwards.

Ellie welcomed getting the eggs as she stood on a chair beside the pan. "Gracias, Donna." She beamed.

Bo stopped.

Diego smiled. "Ah, you are learning Spanish then Ellie? Como te va, querido?" He asked.

She beamed. "Patron bastante bien. Robbie me esta ensenando, pero soy un aprendiz lento."

"Suena como si lo manejases." Diego smiled back. He moved and ducked in to steal a piece of bacon. He ducked as she lifted a wooden spoon at him. His look of shock made the game worth it. He recovered quickly and laughed as he playfully dodged a playfully slap aimed at his bottom by the chef.

"Out of my kitchen Senor!" She barked.

He laughed holding his trophy as he herded his wife out of the kitchen. He handed her half the bacon slice and smiled at her.

Breakfast was quiet. Bo ate heartily and then moved to see to her other duties. Diego stayed with his father, watching her leave.

"Father. I do not think we should have the party."

"Why not? She deserves it."

"Agreed, but she seems dead set on the fact this day is not a happy day for her. I must find out why."

ZzZ

Bo went to the mission and saw to some of the poor children. She carried one on her hip as they went to the orchard to play. Padre Felipe watched as she got them to play well without any fighting. After she brought them to the shade to read to them. The School children joined and she read from Ruth to them.

Diego and Alejandro were still actively debating the party when guests started to arrive. Bo would return at any moment. Diego worried this would either anger Bo or make her upset. He did not like either prospect.

Bo arrived. Diego was going to meet her, but he had been talking to Sargent Garcia near the wine. Boudica looked at the guests and blinked. She went to Alejandro. "You did not tell me there was to be a party." She said.

He smiled at her. "Of course not. It was a surprise for you, my dear."

"For me?"

"For your birthday." Alejandro smiled.

Her face turned from confusion to outright horror and anger. She turned shaking her head and ran to her room, slamming the door. Diego crossed to his father.

"What on earth is wrong with your wife?" Alejandro asked.

"She does not like her birthday. But why?" Diego shrugged. He went to go speak to her. He knocked. "Bo." He murmured.

"Go away!"

"I can't. You are in my room beloved." He said. He waved at the people below.

She cracked the door. "Our room."

He nodded. "Si. Our room. Can you let me in?"

She sighed and did so. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. His head then jerked to the side as Boudica hit him with a full open-handed slap. He staggered a moment. For one so small, she hit him harder than some of the full-grown men hit him as Zorro.

Where had she learned how to do that? Certainly not from the mild mannered for the most part Diego de la Vega. She had not been around Zorro enough to learn to fight from him. Was this something she had learned in defense as a poor relation, he wondered.

He blinked, hand going to his face as he looked back at her. "What, pray tell, my love, was that for?" He asked. He rubbed his jaw looking at her.

She looked at him, crouched down like a fighter. She actually looked lovely and it made his heart swell a bit and his manhood swell, but he needed to focus on whatever the hell was bothering her. "I…told…you…that this day wasn't my birthday." She growled.

He reached for her. She tried to get away from him. He caught her and wrapped her arms about her, holding her securely in his embrace, against him, holding both wrists. "Okay fine. Now we talk." He said.

"There is nothing to discuss."

He picked her up and turned her to him. "We seem to be needing to discuss several things."

She kicked his instep, but he caught her leg. She growled and tried to bit him. He clapped a hand over her mouth, she bit his palm and he yelped pulling his hand away as she clacked her teeth together trying to reach him.

With ease he lifted her, taking a couple of paces he dropped her rather unceremoniously on the bed.

"Boudica, stop. I do not wish to hurt you." He hissed as he climbed up and pinned her to the bed, looking down at her.

"You are hurting me by even asking what is the matter!"

"Boudica." He said panting as he held her still, pinning her far more easily that Bo cared to think of. "What happened that has you hate this day?" He demanded.

"There is nothing wrong with the day." She said. A bold face lie.

He looked at her and cocked his head. "We swore no lies to each other." He said looking down at her. There he had thrown the gauntlet at her. "Secrets, yes if truly necessary, but not lies."

"My family died!" She yelled up at him. She started to sob, but she stopped fighting him. She tried to curl in a ball as she wept. Years of tears bubbled up in her. She had never let the wound heal, never been able to talk about it.

He froze. He let her go as she curled into a ball and sobbed. That was it. Her family had been killed. No wonder why it was not a happy day for her. From then on, she had suffered as a captive of sorts and a poor relation.

He suddenly felt like an ogre. He felt his own heart breaking for her as he reached to touch her. "Bo, sweetheart…" He said softly. He touched her arm.

"Go away." She said taking a shaky breath as she quivered. Her sobs were tearing at his soul. He was about to leave her, but then he shook his head.

"No." He said. "I am your husband. Let me comfort you." He murmured caressing her hair. "Please, Bo. Talk to me." He bent close. "What happened?"

She looked toward the fire, body shaking still as she tried to catch her breath. He caressed her, trying to calm her. "It was late. I was already asleep." She said. "My parents came home from the theater. It was a Saturday evening. Momma loved the theater." She sighed and a shiver conversed her whole body. "I woke to a burning piece of the ceiling falling and handing on me." She said. "The board hit by back and side. It was so hot…"

Diego realized that had the roof not caved she may have been burned alive. He held her arm as he caressed her hair. "My darling. Please. Let me help. Let me heal you." He murmured.

"I got out of bed and ran to the door. There were flames everywhere. I walked back toward the window. I could not see. I lifted something and broke the window. I heard a scream. My mother. She was in pain. I tried to go back to the door. I could see her. She and Papa were reaching toward me… I could not reach her." She closed her eyes. "I jumped out of the window." She shivered. "I woke with a man holding me. He was Indian. He was a friend of my father. Over his shoulder I could see the house burning. He took me away."

"You never were able to even mourn your family." He whispered. "Oh Boudica. Why did you not tell me?" He murmured as he put his head to hers gently.

"I thought it was all behind me, but…" She swallowed. "The date is always the day of my birthday." She shivered again.

"Can you not allow yourself some happiness now?" He asked.

"But that insults their memory."

He shook his head. "No, I think they would want you to be happy. Full of life and love." He said.

She turned in his embrace. "Why must you always be so wise?" She asked him.

He smiled a little. "To keep you safe, even from yourself."

"I love you Diego." She whispered, small hands on his arms. She pulled him down for a kiss.

He kissed her gently trying to heal her, prove his love. She reached up pulling at his jacket. He pulled back. "No." He said. He let his hand wander down to her knee. He pulled up her skirts to it and then let his hand go under the petticoat, traveling like a whisper up her thigh to the place where only he dared touch her.

She gasped as he gently caressed her face, watching her. "Diego…"

"Shhh." He murmured.

She gasped, looking up at him as her body opened to him. He caressed her and she suddenly reached for his lapels. "I want you inside me." She gasped.

She was ready enough for him. More than ready. She was wet and his fingers caressed her toward oblivion in a way she had no idea he knew how to do.

"No." He shook his head, shaking his head softly. "No. I want to watch you." He said.

She peaked in fairly short order with a soft gasp and whimper. He took her mouth in a kiss as she came back down.

He freed his hand and sat up. "Do you feel better?" He asked.

She nodded as she looked at him. He smiled as he licked his fingers clean. She quivered at the look of promise his face held as he got up and walked around the side of the bed. "Come, beloved. It is time to make new memories. One should not miss their own birthday party." He smiled.

She smiled at him and nodded. She moved to dress in a more formal dress of lavender.

He watched her and then came forward with a box. "I was going to give these to you later, but this seems more the time." He lifted a lovely set of pearls with an amethyst crystal at the bottom. Purple was her favorite color and the crystal matched her dress. She lifted her hair so he could do the delicate clasp.

He then caressed her shoulders, gently running his fingers to the tops of her breasts where the pendant hung, just above her most adequate cleavage. He then kissed her brow and offered her his hand. She smiled up at him and he walked with her outside.

The party was still going on and the guests were chattering.

Diego led her to the balcony. "Good friends. My wife and I would like to thank you for coming." He greeted. He nodded as Bernardo brought them wine. He lifted the glass and smiled. "To my lovely wife. Nineteen has never looked so beautiful. To Boudica."

"Boudica!" Those below saluted.

Diego drank and then lifted his wife's hand to his lips before leading her to join the party. She had presents. She had not had presents in years. Though she had had many gifts she had to open and write thank you notes for after the wedding, these gifts were all her own.

The guests enjoyed watching her open them. It was clear that though she would never forget her parents, this day was turning into a more beautiful memory for the lovely lady de la Vega.

That night, after all the guests had left and the cleanup would wait until morning, Diego took his wife to bed to prove just how much he loved her and would do anything for her. He had asked for wine to be brought, but forgot to wait for it.

Diego had his arms locked as he moved against his wife, she was on her elbows as they kissed, meeting each other almost wildly as he continued to rock against her. Bernardo came in and gasped seeing his master's naked back and Bo's breasts as she arched beneath him. He backed away smiling.

Yes, these two were made for each other.


	17. His Excellency, the Governor

Zorro meets his Match

Chapter 17 – His Excellency, the Governor of California

The weather was starting to turn a little. The nights were cooler, the sounds of crickets could be heard in the bushes that had become green again from the rains that had finally come.

It was October.

The de la Vega house was quiet.

Boudica had retired early not feeling very well. By the time her husband joined her, she was sleeping and had taken over much off their bed. Diego had come, candle in hand, and smiled. He tenderly moved her small frame so he could climb into bed with her. He had dressed in his night clothing and he blew out the candle as he settled on his pillow. She moaned a little in her sleep and moved. She curled against his body, rolling to face away from him and extending her limbs out.

He smiled a little at the production before he wrapped his arm about her. Almost instantly she settled into his embrace.

It was nearing dawn when someone called up from the courtyard.

"Attention! Attention de la Vega hacienda! Oi, there! Attention!"

Diego woke and found his wife awake, eyes wide looking about. Diego looked toward the door and sat up. He lit the candle at the bedside and then moved grabbing his dressing gown. He moved and lifted his boot knife, handing it to his wife before he walked out the door. Behind him, the awake Puma jumped onto the bed ready to defend his mistress.

"What is it?" Diego asked looking down as he came to the balcony.

"There has been an accident, Senor."

Diego recognized the man. This was Capitan Felipe Arellano. Diego walked to the stairs as his father came with his own dressing gown on. They trotted down the stairs to greet the Capitan.

"What kind of accident?" Diego asked.

"His excellency, the governor. The horses bolted, the carriage overturned." Arellano said.

"Is he badly hurt?" Alejandro asked.

"I am not sure, Senor. He may be dead." Arellano took a breath. "Please Senores they are bringing him here. Could you have a bed made ready for him?"

"Si." Alejandro said. "We can set up a bed in there temporarily." He said pointing to the Sala.

"Gracias."

The three walked toward the Sala as Bernardo came out, looking at the group in confusion.

"You get blankets." Arellano ordered. "And water."

Bernardo looked at him. Diego stepped to him and took his arm directing him to follow him.

Alejandro nodded. "Our servant. He neither hears nor speaks."

Arellano nodded accepting that.

Diego leaned close to Bernardo as they walked up the stairs together. "The governor has had an accident. Fix a bed in the Sala while I get dressed and ride for the doctor."

Bernardo nodded and moved to do as he was bidden.

Diego came to his room and found Boudica there, knife drawn, watching as Puma growled lowly, but stopped as soon as he recognized Diego. He hopped off the bed and went to his own. "Good boy, Puma. Protect our lady." Diego commented as he went over to caress the head affectionately.

Puma allowed it and then settled.

"What is it Diego?" Bo asked as she rose from the bed.

"The governor had an accident." He said dressing.

"Oh Leonar!" She gasped. "They were coming here for a meeting." She said.

He turned to her. "Leonar wrote to you?"

Bo nodded. "Was she hurt too?"

"The Capitan made no mention of her so I think she is all right." He said pulling on a shirt and then tying his cravat. He looked back at her. "You should get dressed as well. See what you can do to help."

"Where are you going?"

"To the pueblo to fetch the doctor." He said.

She nodded and moved to dress. Diego pulled on a vest and then lifted the matching jacket before he pulled her upright. He kissed her soundly.

"I love you." He told her and then was gone.

She sighed.

ZzZ

Bo came down the stairs just in time as the governor was brought in on a stretcher. She blinked as the lancers passed her and then she saw Leonar. The girl was watching them carry her father as she walked beside the stretcher, face drawn with worry.

"Gently, gently!" Garcia barked at the men. "You heard the Capitan!"

They carried him into the Sala as Arellano stepped to Leonar.

"One thing I am grateful for my dear. You were not riding with your father when it happened."

"He will be all right? He…he isn't…"

"Shhh." Arellano soothed. He took hold of her shoulders gently. "I do not want you to worry." He then turned back to the Sala as Alejandro followed him.

Boudica came to her friend. "Leonar!" She looked her over. "Thank heaven you are all right!"

"Oh Boudica!" Leonar whimpered and wrapped her arms about her friend. She started to sob and Bo held her gently looking as Arellano looked back at them. He looked very jealous of Boudica holding Leonar.

After a moment, Boudica set Leonar from her. "Come." She said, taking her hand and leading her into the Sala as Leonar wiped her eyes.

Bernardo rushed passed them with a pillow and blankets. He knelt and lifted the governor's head to put the pillow under it. He looked the man over.

Arellano looked at Alejandro. "Where is the nearest doctor and how long before he can be here?"

"My son Diego will have him here as soon as humanly possible."

Leonar and Boudica held each other, but then the governor woke. Bo nodded as Bernardo beckoned Leonar down to him.

She touched her father's head gently. "Father?"

"I feel like an egg that has been scrambled."

She snorted a laugh despite herself.

"Where am I?" The governor asked.

"At our home, your excellency." Bo said dropping beside Leonar. "Rest. You are safe at the hacienda de la Vega."

He nodded a little. "Gracias, Senorita. Your father is most kind."

"Senora." Leonar corrected gently. "Donna Boudica is married to Don Alejandro's son, Diego."

"Oh?"

"Yes, father. I came to their wedding. Rest now."

He let his eyes close.

Bo looked at him. "He has a broken leg by the look of him." He said. "Perhaps more. The doctor will say for sure." She rose to her feet and wobbled a little. Alejandro and Arellano both grabbed her arms.

"Senora?" Arellano asked.

"I am all right. Suddenly a little dizzy is all." She said.

He nodded, directing her back to a chair. "Be easy, Senora." He said gently. "We thank you for all your help."

Alejandro bent close. "Boudica. Are you well?"

She nodded and waved off his worry with a smile.

ZzZ

Diego returned with the doctor. He had James see to the horses as they walked into the Sala where the governor had been made as comfortable as they could manage. Leonar was there with him, keeping him calm.

Boudica was in a chair nearby.

Alejandro had gone to dress. He and Arellano were outside. Maria had made some tea and also had a light breakfast.

Diego smiled at his wife as the doctor came in to see to the governor. He then went to join the gentlemen outside.

Leonar touched the doctor's arm. "When you have seen to my father can you see to Senora de la Vega?"

"Oh course. Is something wrong?"

"No." Boudica said. "I am well." She said a little too quickly. The doctor arched an eyebrow.

"She nearly fainted standing up a couple hours ago." Leonar protested.

The doctor smiled. "I will attend you in a moment, Senora."

Boudica dipped her head.

ZzZ

Later that morning, the men were all in the shade all drinking wine since the day was mild. Arellano seemed to need to speak his mind since he was restless.

"It is ridiculous to refer to it as an accident." Arellano said. "I am convinced it was an attempt at cold blooded murder."

"That was my first thought when I had heard what had happened." Alejandro said. "Do you suspect anyone in particular?"

"There is a group opposed to the governor, opposed to our alliance with Spain. These same men warned his excellency not to come south."

"You are speaking of the Rubatos?" Diego asked.

"You have heard of them?" Arellano was surprised by this.

"Si. We have heard rumors." Diego nodded.

"I am afraid his excellency has not endeared himself with some of our people." Alejandro said. "By demanding the oath of allegiance to Spain."

Arellano nodded a little. "Your wife is foreign is she not?" He asked Diego. "Such fiery hair and those eyes are not typical of Spanish blood, though her coloring could pass. It is olive and flawless at that."

"Si. She was born an Americano." Diego said.

"Has she taken the oath?"

"I understood if a husband took it his wife was not required to do so." Diego said. "I am sure she would, being now a Spanish lady, to do so, if the governor asked it of her."

Arellano nodded. "I supposed that is correct."

"Now I understand all this." Diego said sitting forward. "But the question is can you prove any of this? Could you go before a magistrate and say that this was a deliberate attempt at murder and these are the men who did it?"

Arellano smiled a little. "The Rubatos are not children Diego. They do not show up in the center of the plaza and shoot at his excellency and then stand there with smoking pistols in their hands so you can have all the proof that you need."

"It may not be in the actual proof." Alejandro said. "But it is perfectly obvious that the accident did not just happen."

Diego spread his hands. "I do not argue the point, I merely asked a question."

"And though they missed killing his excellency by a narrow margin, they still prevented him from having his meeting in Los Angeles." Arellano said.

There was a stir. Alejandro rose to his feet. Arellano and Diego did also as Leonar came out with Boudica. They two were arm in arm together. Boudica looked very tired and a little ill, but she was supporting her friend through this, that much was clear.

"What did the doctor say?" Alejandro asked.

"Well it is too soon to know for certain." Leonar said. "His leg is broken. There may be other injuries." She looked at the senior de la Vega. "I am afraid Don Alejandro that we may have to impose upon you for quite some time."

Alejandro smiled. "You choose your words unwisely my child. It is an honor, not an imposition." He bowed to her. She dipped her head.

"I told her so, father." Bo said smiling a little. "I told her our home was theirs until the governor recovers."

Diego also smiled. "I always wondered why it would be like to live at the governor's hacienda." Diego said bowing.

"And now Senores if you will, my father would like to speak to you and so would the doctor." Leonar said.

Arellano reached down as the other men passed to touch Leonar's hand to comfort her. She pulled it away sharply.

Boudica had noticed. She then led her friend up the stairs to a guest room. "I had a room prepared for you Leonar." She said.

"It is most appreciated." Leonar then turned to her friend. "How long before you tell your husband?"

"Tell him what?" Bo asked.

Leonar looked down at Boudica's stomach. Boudica smiled pressing the fabric close against her. There was the hint of a swell on her thin form. She sighed looking at her friend and then she smiled and giggled. She caressed the place a little.

The doctor had looked her over and asked her questions as they went a little way from the governor. Listening the governor declared that the young Senora de la Vega was, as she suspected, carrying a child, though she was not far along, perhaps only a month or two. Not enough to show, but enough to cause her not to bleed and to start to feel ill in the mornings.

However, she had made Leonar and the doctor promise not to speak of it, at least not yet. Both agreed, though Leonar was excited. Boudica allowed her friend to he happy. She needed something to think about that was happy rather than an attempt on the life of her father.

Puma moved and came to sit beside his mistress. He had come out of her room and come to investigate hearing her voice.

"Oh! You have a puma as a pet!" Leonar gasped.

"Puma will not harm you. I promise." Bo smiled. "Puma. This is my friend, Leonar." She said.

The large cat moved to sit on the balcony wall. He yawned and settled, long tail hanging down. He was quite large now, larger than Bo could pick up, but still not a year.

"Diego will be very pleased." Leonar said watching the great cat.

"Do you think so?"

"He seems like he would be as wonderful a father as he is a husband to you." Leonar said wistfully. "I hope I can find a man half as charming."

Boudica touched her friend's arm. "You will find someone Leonar." She smiled. "What of Capitan Arellano? He seems to like you."

"Bite your tongue." Leonar hissed.

"Oh? So you are not courting."

"No, though he would like too."

"So we will find you another." Bo smiled. "It is a shame Diego does not have a brother."

"Indeed. Then we could be sisters." Leonar smiled.

Bo laughed a little. "Wouldn't that be a pleasure."

"I wonder if he had a brother, would he be as kind, gentle, cultured, and handsome as Diego is?"

"That is true. It is a rare combination."

They giggled again.

"Do you want a girl or a boy?" Leonar asked.

"I am not sure. Diego wants a girl for some reason."

"Really? I would think he would want a pack of sons."

"No. Girls and a son to carry the name."

"How many children then?"

"Oh dozens." Bo laughed.

"You may think differently after you have had your first."

Bo nodded and moved to let her friend rest.

ZzZ

Boudica herself went to the courtyard and sighed as she saw down and fanned herself sitting in the shade. Diego came to her.

"Are you well, sweetheart? You look pale. Have you eaten?"

"No." She said.

He blinked. "Boudica. We have spoken before. You must eat." He chided. He turned to go find her something, but she caught his wrist. He paused looking at her. "But…"

"No, Diego." She said firmly.

He looked at her startled. "But you must have something. You will starve."

She shook her head. "Not now. Please." She said. The idea of food at that moment made her stomach churn.

He sighed and sat down looking at her. He touched her head. "You are not feverish. What is the matter?"

"Nothing." She said softly. "I am just not feeling well." She said.

He nodded. He watched her retreat up the stairs. He sighed shaking his head as Bernardo came to him. The manservant gestured and Diego shook his head.

"I am worried about Boudica. She hasn't eaten and she is very pale. She looks ill. Can you keep an eye on her while I see to my affairs?"

Bernardo nodded.

ZzZ

Since his wife was not well, Diego escorted Leonar into town. They took a scenic tour back, allowing the Senorita to have some fresh air. Boudica had rested and come down to the courtyard.

She greeted them and smiled as her husband came to her and kissed her gently. He nodded to the pair of them to sit. He pulled out the chairs for them.

"I know there has been other attempts on my father's life. He tries to keep it from me, but I know." Leonar said.

Boudica poured wine for them. Diego noted that there was a plate with crumbs on it. So Boudica had managed to eat something. For that he was grateful.

"Well there are definite hazards in having high ideals and high office, both at the same time." Diego said.

"They used to try to bribe him. When that stopped working they then started this campaign to kill him."

"The problem is he is beginning to show how much this land can produce and men are already beginning to scramble for it."

Leonar leaned to him, putting her hands on his gently. "But why Diego? For so many years this was such a peaceful land."

Boudica smiled. "Indeed."

Diego shrugged. "I guess it is the price of progress. The penalty for living in the nineteenth century." He smiled patting her hands. "And as my father keeps reminding me, it is not like the old days."

Boudica smiled. "Oh, he tells you that as well."

Diego smiled at his wife. "Well you were not here then so…"

"Neither were you. You were not even a thought yet, according to Papa." Bo said playfully.

He shook his head and smiled at her playfully. Leonar chuckled and reached for her wine.

Arellano stepped out of the Sala seeing them.

"Still it does not make sense." Leonar said.

"It may not to you and me, but perhaps it does to the Robartos." Diego said taking his wine. "I am sure it would mean a great deal to them if they could have their own man in as governor. A man they can control."

"Like who?" Bo asked.

"That is the true question isn't it?" Diego said smiling at her.

Leonar sat Arellano there and fell silent. Bo did as well.

Diego followed their eyes. "Ah, your excellency." Diego greeted. "Won't you join is?"

"I do not wish to intrude."

"No intrusion at all." Diego said. Diego dropped into a seat beside his wife. Boudica smiled at him and lifted a cigar to him. She then struck a match with a lighter and cupped it. He smiled bending his head to light his cigar. She then shook the match to put it out as he sat back, blowing the smoke upwards and away from her.

Always such an attentive wife she knew exactly what he needed, at times before he did. He smiled at and took her hand, kissing it gently as he held the cigar in his other hand. She smiled back at him.

"Gracias." Arellano looked at Leonar. "Where have you been my dear? I have looked for you several times."

"Well, Diego and I decided to take a little ride instead of coming straight back from the pueblo. I guess we didn't realize how long we were gone." She turned to Diego. "Gracias, Diego. It was so pleasant."

Bo smiled a little. Every the gentleman Diego would make sure she felt safe, she was sure. Boudica was not the least bit jealous either. She knew her husband was the sort who would help any woman. It was in his nature, but he was her husband alone.

"How fortunate some have time to serve the ladies." Arellano said sitting down. "While others serve the king."

"I am sure that even the king would approve of such an arrangement." Diego said.

"Your hospitality is appreciated de la Vega. But here after you will discuss with me before you decide to usher the Senorita all around the countryside." Arellano said.

Diego sat back after taking a drag from his cigar. "Is there something I do not know? Are you two betrothed?" He asked. "To which, your excellency must realize I am married and happily so." He said nodding back at the woman at his side. "I am merely being a host to my guest."

The Capitan smiled a little and shook his head slightly.

"There is nothing between the Capitan and me except his inability to take no for an answer." Leonar said.

"I'm responsible for your safety my dear." Arellano said watching her. "As long as that is true I will not have you traipsing off with every young gentleman who happens to look your way." He sneered. "This one has no shame at all. His wife is beside him and he still makes an advance."

Leonar jumped to her feet and slapped him across the face with her gloves.

Diego was on his feet as well, quick to defend the honor of the lady having put his cigar on the tray in the middle of the table. Arellano was on his feet also.

"You forget your place Capitan!" Leonar barked.

"But I do not forget my duty, Senorita." He dipped his head. "Con tu permiso." He said dipping his head a little and walking away.

Diego watched him go as Leonar took a breath. She looked at Boudica who had remained seated, but looked up at them taking a deep breath to settle her nerves as Diego looked back at Leonar.

"I am sorry you had to see that Boudica, Diego." Leonar said. "The Capitan has never learned to control his little fits of jealousy." She took a breath shakily. "If it is any consolation, he will regret it later."

"He will?" Diego asked.

"He is a brilliant man and my father thinks he could almost be a great one if he could just overcome a few weaknesses." She shrugged. "He is his own worst enemy."

Diego sighed. "He's going to have competition for the title after a few more outbursts like that."

Leonar smiled a little.

Boudica sighed and rose to her feet. She took a step around the chair. She took a step and lifted a hand to her head.

"Boudica?" Leonar asked looking at her friend.

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." She shook her head to clear it. "It is the heat."

Diego stepped around Leonar watching his wife as she sighed looking upwards hands on her back a moment. She then sighed and took a step to go to the Sala to have water, but suddenly her knees turned to water and she collapsed earthwards.

Diego thankfully was there in an instant, catching her against him. He knelt, taking her weight against him. "Diego…" She whispered.

"Boudica!" He gasped, shaking her a little. He tapped her head against his chest.

Her head lolled back over his arm. Her own arm was at an awkward angle against him. He had her against his knee as he used his hand to lift her head a moment. His other put her arm around his neck where it lay. She had fainted dead away. He was alarmed by this swoon. He put an arm under her knees and the other around her back. He lifted her up as if she were little more than a doll.

"Senorita. Can you bring cool water?" He asked.

"Of course Diego." She said watching her friend.

Diego moved to their room. He nodded to Bernardo who moved to open the door. Quickly he laid her down, feeling for a pulse. She did not have any restrictive clothing on. He opened the balcony door and a window to allow a cross breeze.

Bernardo gestured at him.

Diego shrugged. "I am not sure. She said she was warm, but she does not feel so." He said. "She just fainted."

He sat down beside her, tenderly caressing her face.

There was a knock. Bernardo opened the door and Leonar came in with a water pitcher and a basin. Diego nodded his thanks to her as he poured some water into the bowl. He dipped a cloth in and wrung it out and put it on her brow.

He sighed looking up at Leonar. "She has not eaten well the last few days. It is taking a toll on her."

Leonar nodded. "I know her stomach has been upset."

"What? Why did she not tell me this?" Diego asked. "I am her husband. It is my duty to care for her. In sickness and in health. It was part of my wedding vow."

Leonar touched his arm to comfort him. "She will be all right. You will see." She looked and saw her friend's eyes fluttering.

Diego leaned over his wife as she woke, blinking and looking about. "How did I get here?" She asked, seeing the canopy of her own bed she shared with her husband.

"You fainted." Diego said as he gently refreshed the cool cloth on her brow. "Bo, are you well? Leonar said you have been nauseous."

She looked up seeing her friend behind him. "I have been a little." She admitted. "I'm Sorry. I didn't wish to worry you." She said.

"I am already worried." He said. "Having you ill is one thing, but to have you fainting into my arms is another." He said. Diego sighed and looked about. "Leonar. Can you find me a cup?"

She nodded and went lifting a glass from the decanter set he had on his shelf. He took it and nodded before her filled it with water. He then shifted and lifted his wife's head.

"Drink." He ordered.

She did so. Soft sips. He nodded. "Good." He said. He refilled it. Knowing that she was also likely dehydrated as well. He pressed it to her lips again. "Drink." He said.

She did again, looking up at the concern and almost naked fear in his gaze as he watched her.

He then let her lie back to rest. She took a breath and closed her eyes, if nothing else than to escape the look in his eyes. However, it had an effect on her and she soon slept.

Diego nodded and ushered the other two from the room. He then patted the bed. Puma materialized from the shadows of the room and hopped up beside his mistress.

Diego smiled and pet his head. "Good boy." He whispered. "Watch over your mistress while I am away." He told the big cat before he moved, shutting the door to allow Boudica to rest.

Zzz

Arellano went to town and spoke to the townspeople in the governor's stead. He was not the most well received, but at least they were willing to listen. Diego and Alejandro had joined him. Bo had gone to rest. She claimed the heat was bothering her.

The hacienda was well guarded and so Diego felt safe traveling with Leonar, the Capitan, and his father to the town.

Alejandro stood and asked to be the first to reclaim his allegiance. He sighed his name as the first of Los Angeles to do so. He then took the oath that Leonar read to him. She did the same for several others with Diego being the third. Others followed suit.

ZzZ

They returned that evening.

After a large meal, which Boudica ate some of, but not as much as Diego would have liked. He watched her unsure what to make of this curious malady. She was actively talking to Leonar, but seemed disinterested in food or really much else other than conversation and sitting down.

Arellano dismissed the guards to go get reinforcements from the pueblo. Boudica was in the Sala with Leonar seeing to the governor, making sure he was taking his medicine.

Bernardo watched the guards ride away. He beckoned to Diego to come out of the room. Diego came out, smoking a cigar watching them go into the night.

Diego jerked his head for Bernardo to come back into the room with him. Bernardo came back in and closed the door.

"If they are not going to guard the governor, then who is?"

Bernardo gestured at the two of them. Diego half smiled at that. Bernardo then made a Z sign in the air. Diego nodded and went to where the secret door was in the room. He opened it and looked back.

"The governor has many mysterious enemies. Perhaps he needs to learn he has one mysterious friend." They walked in together and Diego nodded to Bernardo. "Go downstairs and keep an eye on things. I can handle this."

Bernardo nodded.

The governor had settled down in his bed. The two women smiled at each other. Boudica sent Leonar to her bed while the lady of the house went to check on things. She went to fetch a new book from the library.

The house seemed oddly quiet.

Bernardo watched as a man with a knife crept in and went for the governor. The governor woke and tried to call for help, but the man covered his head and bashed a bottle on his head to knock him out. He lifted a knife up.

Just then Bernardo slammed a bottle into his head. The man dropped like a stone as Zorro came into the room startled to see what had happened.

"They nearly got him that time."

Bernardo pulled down the sheet and felt for a pulse. He nodded that he was indeed still alive.

"Let's get him out of here while we can."

Bernardo shrugged.

"My father is not home yet. We can put him in his room. Then you stay with him."

Bernardo nodded to the bound leg.

"I know it won't be so good to move him, but at least it won't be so permanent."

Just then Boudica came out of the library, her face in a book. She gasped seeing them moving the governor. "Zorro!" She gasped dropping the book to the floor.

He whirled. "Senora de la Vega." He greeted. He moved to her, lifting the book. She took it back, holding it to her chest almost like a shield.

"What are you doing to his excellency?" She demanded. "Bernardo?" She blinked.

The manservant waved at her shyly.

Zorro looked back and then to her again. "Moving him. There was an attempt made on his life Senora. There may be more. There are no guards to protect him." Zorro said. She gasped and looked about for the guards. He moved clapping a hand to her mouth. "Please Senora do not make a sound or I will be forced to gag you."

Bo blinked and nodded. He accepted that and let his glove drop from her mouth. She moved from him and looked out the window and then back. "All Right." She knew Zorro was always on the side of good and justice. She had to trust him. She did trust him she realized.

He nodded. They lifted the governor and took him to Alejandro's room.

Zorro then took a breath. "The manservant will stay here to watch him. You Senora need to go to your room and hide. No matter what you hear." He drew his knife. "Take this. It is not a toy, Senora. Use it only if necessary to get away."

She blinked taking the weapon. "But…"

He took hold of her arms. "Your husband would never forgive me if I let you come to harm. Go!"

She nodded and went to her room. She found it empty. She wondered if Diego had gone to see the vaqueros as he often did. She ducked down and Puma came to her.

Zorro took a breath and returned to the Sala through the secret passages. He smiled. Boudica was an interesting complication to his life as Zorro. Thankfully being a working rancho and Diego being in charge of many of its affairs, his absence was something that could be accounted by that.

He lifted the still unconscious man to the bed and covered him. He looked out and saw men coming. He quickly ducked down out of sight and waited.

Two came in and moved toward the bed. Zorro crept around them and then yanked the rug out from under them. They fell. He moved dodging blades and thrown objects. He locked with one man and kicked the other away. The one drew his blade as Zorro kicked his friend out the window, rolling and sending him sprawling. The second stabbed the occupant of the bed three times deeply and then jumped out the window. He collected his friend and they ran.

Zorro looked about at the mess and sighed.

Boudica had seen the men leave. She went to the Sala. Zorro heard her and went to the door. He grabbed her, but then realized he held her and let her go looking at her in annoyance.

"Senora!" He said. "What are you doing here?" He hissed at her.

She took a breath. "Seeing if they were gone." She then smiled. "And returning your knife since you are still here Senor Zorro." She said turning it in her hand and lifting the handle to him.

He took it regarding her. "Gracias." He said. He sheathed it at his side.

She looked at the room and then gasped seeing blood on the sheets.

Zorro stopped her from looking. "He is dead, Senora. You should not see such things."

"So that would have been the governor had you not been here."

"Si." He nodded.

She sighed. "We owe you much Senor Zorro and I doubt this is over."

He nodded and then moved to the door. "Buenas Noches Senora." He said bowing elaborately to her before moving to leave the hacienda. She watched him go, a soft smile on her face.

She then moved lifting a cloth to gag herself. She then made loops in a bit of rope to bind herself. First her ankles, she did with her hands, and then binding her wrists using her thumbs to tie it tight. A skill her father had also taught her many years ago. How to escape from being bound and to bind herself, a more impressive feat.

ZzZ

The next morning, everyone gathered in the Sala.

Earlier, the body had been found when Arellano returned and found Boudica bound and gagged beside the bed and the room ransacked. She commented she remembered seeing someone in black before she remembered no more. She had been placed so she would be found and also clearly in a place where she would not be injured. It appeared Zorro was at least a gentleman in that regard.

Leonar and Diego had fretted over her and she seemed to be feeling better.

When asked what had happened, she commented she had a massive headache.

The servants quickly cleaned the room and put things to rights as the group moved there. Boudica was seated in a chair and Diego was seated on the arm. Alejandro was in another. The governor had been found safe in Alejandro's bed with Bernardo watching him. He was brought down to the Sala. Leonar stood at his side. Garcia and Bernardo stood back as they all faced Arellano.

"One thing I do not understand Capitan." Alejandro asked. "By all the Saints, why did you go off and leave his excellency completely unguarded?"

"That is one thing I will never understand myself. It never occurred to me that they would make an attempt on his life right here in the hacienda."

"Then why did you post a guard?" Diego asked watching him carefully.

Boudica touched his though lightly in warning. He looked down at her. His wife was pale and seemed to be nursing the blow to her head.

"Senores. We cannot undo what has been done." The governor said. "And I am sure the Capitan feels badly enough as it is."

"It does bring up an interesting point your excellency." Diego said. "Had you been killed last night, would the acting governor become permanent governor"

"I do not like the implication of that remark, Senor." Arellano said.

"Then I say it demands an answer." Alejandro said.

"Now, now, Senores I am afraid we are all a little too much on edge." The governor said.

"I don't suppose anyone really knows what happened last night."

Garcia sighed. "Except that rascal of a Zorro. I'll bet he knows."

The others looked at each other.


	18. Capitan, oh my Capitan!

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 18 – Capitan, oh my Capitan!

The de la Vegas continued to play host for the governor.

Boudica seemed to still be plagued by her mysterious illness. She slept often which was most unlike her, Diego knew. She was sound asleep when he came to bed. He had hoped she would be having a more active role in being a hostess, but with her malady, everyone seemed to be well enough with her resting.

Leonar seemed to be the most understanding. She saw to her friend, keeping her company, and when she was awake, made sure she was comfortable as she could be. Only three people knew of the secret Bo carried within her and the Senora de la Vega seemed to wish it to be kept so.

The governor was becoming a handful. He was bored and he had come up with some odd card games that entertained himself. Leonar and Boudica would sit with him, reading to him, or just talking. He had noticed that Senora de la Vega seemed to be quieter than before, but was no less charming.

Capitan Arellano seemed to be always near. As acting governor he had his duties. However, as the governor became more able, he was reluctant to give the powers back. He cornered Leonar who was in the library with Boudica about having him declared incompetent, for his own good and that of California, temporarily of course.

Leonar was opposed to that, but agreed her father should not resume his duties yet. Despite his boredom he was still fragile. Boudica agreed with her friend. The pair of them left, arm in arm, to go to the courtyard. Arellano watched them go. Boudica was an interesting influence on the young Senorita. She had a level head and seemed to understand the greater stakes. However, it meant that the Senorita was less under his influence, which annoyed him. He would have her back.

Diego was there. He had his guitar and strumming it as he looked up seeing the ladies there. "Oh, how are you beauties?" He asked standing.

Bo smiled as she dropped into a seat. Leonar did as well. Diego dropped back and smiled at his wife. She had more color this day at least.

Diego began to play a song for them. They both listened, enthralled at his voice. He was singing to his wife, but Leonar sat, listening, imagining what it would be to have a man sing to her so.

Above them, Arellano stepped onto the balcony, listening also as he narrowed his eyes.

After the song ended, Leonar rose to her feet. He did as well. "That was lovely Diego. I would love to hear more, but it is time for my father's medicine and if I am not there, he cheats." She said downing her wine before turning.

"I know." Diego said smiling.

Boudica smiled at that as she sipped the cool cactus pear drink that Ellie had made and Buena had brought for her. It was cool and refreshing and a little sweet. "That was lovely." She said. "Gracias. You are lifting my spirits today."

He smiled. "As I hoped beloved." He sat down and took her hand in his and kissed it. She smiled at him.

"I love you." She murmured.

"I know. I love you too." He sighed. "I just wish I could understand what was wrong with you. You are making me a helpless fool." He said.

She smiled. "I don't want to be such a burden." She said.

Arellano came down and joined them.

"Buenas Dias, Capitan." Diego greeted.

"De la Vega. Senora." Arellano said. "So this is how you be a Caballero, Diego?" He asked lifting the guitar. "Play the guitar, sing love songs to someone else's Senorita. Let the peons do the work and the soldiers fight the wars."

Bo blinked and looked at her husband startled.

"Since when is signing to one's own wife singing to another person's Senorita?" Diego asked.

"You are implying that you are fighting a war?" Boudica asked.

"Merely idle conversation Senora." Arellano said, smiling to appease her. He looked back at Diego. "You find the Senorita attractive, do you now, de la Vega?"

Diego looked at his wife and back to Arellano. "Si, I find the Senorita attractive, who would not, but I am already married Senor. My wife is also very attractive, and mine, and eh, this conversation very unattractive." He said. He lifted his guitar out of the hands of Arellano before moving to help his wife to her feet. He nodded to the Capitan. "Excuse us." He said.

Arellano watched them go to their room.

ZzZ

That evening Arellano had returned from riding into the pueblo.

Leonar and Alejandro had gone to the pueblo to see a dancing competition at the tavern. Diego and Boudica were meant to attend, but Boudica had become ill, vomiting after supper. Diego had put her to bed and stayed at her side as she rested, not quite asleep. He began to read to her and her eyes became heavy. She soon slept. He took her hand and kissed it, holding it still as he sat, back against the headboard, still reading.

Arellano called for wine. He smiled. He had the governor right where he wanted him. He had three glasses. He poured wine for himself and then lifted the bottle, putting in a powder when no one was looking.

He called for Garcia and Reyes to join him in a toast to the king. They drank two glasses of the laced drink and dropped unconscious.

Bernardo looked out from the Sala and saw Arellano tapping their faces and he could not wake them. He looked about and then moved quickly to the cupboard. He walked into the secret passage to find Don Diego.

He looked into the room. Boudica was on her side, back to the entry way with Diego beside her between him and the entrance.

He took a breath and opened the door, slipping inside and shutting it. Diego was surprised by this and scowled at him as he nodded to the sleeping form of his wife. Boudica slept on and Diego sighed, rising to find out what Bernardo wanted.

Bernardo pulled him to the door and outside to the balcony that overlooked the courtyard. He pointed down. Diego looked and saw Garcia there, head dropped against his chest and Reyes lying on the small table.

Diego took a breath and walked back into the room as Bernardo closed the door behind him.

Bernardo gestured at him.

Diego lifted a hand. "No." He said quietly. "They were not poisoned. More likely just put to sleep." He took a breath. "But later they will be shot for sleeping at their posts."

Bernardo gestured a Z.

Diego nodded. "Si."

They both moved toward the hidden entrance to the passage, but Diego stopped as he saw Bo looking at him. He had almost forgotten she was in the room. And she was awake. Perhaps he should have put her to sleep with laudanum in her wine. Just a drop or two would keep her resting for several hours. Or his sleeping powder he had would knock her out until morning.

Silently he cursed himself. Zorro had work to do.

"Sweetheart." He admonished softly. "You should be sleeping."

"Who were you talking to?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes and she stretched a little. She looked better he had to admit. It was like ridding herself of the food somehow made her feel better. She had color again and was watchful.

Diego flinched and looked at Bernardo.

Bo looked at the manservant and she shifted upright. She narrowed her eyes and then smiled. "So you can hear." She said looking straight at Diego not Bernardo.

Diego took a breath. "Well…umm. Yes, he can…But it is a secret you see."

She cocked her head and smiled. "Does Papa know?"

"Si, but no one else." Diego said folding his arms.

She smiled then and looked at him. "What other secrets do you have?" She asked.

He closed his eyes. He really did not have time for this, but… She was going to find out eventually anyway and perhaps, she could help him. If she found out on her own, she would be angry at him for keeping it from her. He hated to have her know this, it was something that could potentially bring her harm, but she deserved to know. She was his wife and she could help cover him if necessary. With Arellano in the house making trouble for the governor and Leonar, she could be another set of eyes and ears.

He lifted his hand to her. "Come here." He said softly.

She looked at him a moment and then joined him.

Bernardo looked at his master in shock as she came to him. He held her hand, kissing it. "No more secrets, my love."

He pushed the button behind her head and the door swung open. She gasped, startled. He pulled her into the room and nodded as Bernardo closed the door behind them. He looked at his master curiously as Boudica looked about the room. Diego lit a lantern and smiled at her.

He stepped back and moved to change behind her as she looked about the room. She moved to the stairway going down. She felt the cool of a breeze, like a cave. She turned back and gasped seeing her husband tucking the band of shiny black cloth in at his waist. He was in all black, looking like a shadow given form as he stepped forward. He hung his clothing on the wall and reached for his bandana for over his hair which he tied and then he lifted his mask to his face.

She let out a small squeak of surprise. He stepped back from her and smiled at her before he bowed low to her. "Your servant, Senora de la Vega." Her hands were at her mouth as she looked him up and down.

"Zorro. My husband is Zorro!" She said breathlessly.

He nodded, watching her. He was afraid she might faint again, but instead she drew herself up and looked at the wall. She saw his sword there. She lifted it and handed it to him. He put it in its holder at his side and rested his hand upon it. He watched her reaction as several emotions crossed her fair face.

She then smiled. "I knew you could not be that much of a clumsy idiot with a sword." She said.

He beamed at that. "No. In fact I am the Spanish Champion at it. I won the King's fencing tournament if you wish to know."

She put her hands on her hips and shook her head torn between laughter and running him through with the sword. He pulled on his cape watching her. Bernardo stood back, watching the husband and wife.

She took a breath regarding her husband. She then turned. "This passage? Where does it lead?"

"All through the house." He said. "There is a cave at the bottom where Tornado is. It allows me to ride as Zorro without me being connected to the hacienda." He took a step forward. "Boudica. This is very dangerous for you to know this. You understand. I did not wish to keep this from you. I did it to protect you."

She nodded and then looked at him standing behind her. "I understand." She smiled. "It is just nice to know the whole man I married. It always felt like you held something back. This was it, wasn't it?"

"Si." He nodded. "Forgive me for not trusting you sooner. I did not wish you to have to bear the burden also."

She smiled then at him. "It is our burden now. Until death do us part." She said. She stepped to him. "You better not be getting yourself killed any time soon, Senor."

He chuckled. "I do not plan on it."

She wrapped her arms about him and kissed him soundly on the mouth. She pulled back as his gloved hands went to her hips. "Go save the governor Senor Zorro." She whispered.

He beamed and nodded, bowing lightly to her before moving to go down the stairs.

She watched him go as she stood thoughtfully at the top, a hand going to her midriff. The move was not lost on the manservant standing there as he watched her. Bernardo came to her and smiled. She reached up and playfully slapped his arm. "You could have told me you could hear!" She said.

He beamed and then shook his head and opened his mouth.

"Oh! But you are truly mute!" she said.

He nodded.

She smiled and took his arm. "I think I will return to our room now. Diego is supposed to be keeping me from doing anything rash this evening."

He nodded and moved to the ring on the wall. The door opened and she stepped back, nearly stepping on Puma who looked at her. She shooed him to the bed, beaming at Bernardo as he closed the door behind him.

ZzZ

Bernardo went to the stables and discovered two men there. He fought them, knocking them both unconscious. He then went to warn Zorro who was seeing about the rest of the men. He took a breath and entered the secret passage.

Zorro walked up behind a man looking through the Sala window. He put his sword to his back. Zorro had a finger to his lips as the man lifted his hands and stepped back. Zorro directed him to where Garcia and Reyes slept. He lifted a wine bottle and smashed it on his head, knocking the man out.

However, Arellano was there also and he turned, drawing his weapon. "Zorro!"

The pair circled each other, dueling in the courtyard. Boudica heard them and rose from her bed. She lifted a hand to Puma who had also become curious. She walked outside, tiptoeing to the wall of the balcony and looking over.

She watched breathlessly as Zorro fought. He was very skilled with his blade. Arellano was as well, though Zorro got the upper hand. Arellano knocked a tall candelabra over at him causing Zorro to jump backwards out of the way.

Arellano went to Garcia and put the tip of his blade to the neck of the Sargent. "Drop your sword Senor Zorro or the fat Sargent pays with his life!"

Zorro looked at him. "I warn you Capitan, if you harm him you will not outlive him by ten seconds!"

"Drop that sword or you can blame yourself for his death!"

Zorro looked about and then tossed the sword to the side. Arellano smiled wickedly and stepped forward. Zorro spread his hands walking backwards.

Above Boudica gasped softly. She looked about. Something, anything to drop to stop this Capitan from harming Zorro. Her arm brushed something and she looked up. She saw the hanging plants there. She leaned up getting the hook. She nearly missed, nearly causing it to fall. She supposed in hindsight that would have worked as well, distracting Arellano long enough for Zorro to move out of the way. She, however, caught it and moved along the wall watching the pair.

Below Zorro was trying to figure out how to escape when his back pressed against the wall. Arellano smiled and took a breath before he moved to strike. It did not fall as a plant fell onto his head, knocking him clean out.

Zorro watched him fall and then looked up and Boudica who was leaning over the wall to see if it had worked. She smiled at him and waved. He could not help by smile at her and dipped his head in thanks as he waved back. Maybe telling her was not such a bad plan after all.

Bernardo appeared next to her. He took her hand and pulled her down to where Zorro was waiting for them. He shook his head regarding the pair. Bo was breathless, but was smiling. She looked healthier than she had in days. Bernardo smiled at his master.

"That was a little too close for comfort." Zorro said. He put his hand on his hip as he looked at Bernardo. "Next time don't sit around twiddling your thumbs." Bernardo looked at him in shock.

Bo moved and fetched Zorro's sword as she looked at Garcia, Reyes, and the other knocked out fellow. She looked back at Zorro curiously as she walked back to him holding the weapon. Zorro smiled and took it from her, sheathing it as she drew her dressing gown around her thin frame.

Zorro took his eyes off her and regarded Bernardo. "What happened to you then my friend?"

Bernardo smiled and beckoned him before pointing to the door and bowing. Zorro nodded and looked back at the Senora. "You, Senora, should return to bed. Your husband will join you shortly." He said.

She nodded reaching to touch his cheek affectionately. He caught her hand and kissed it before moving to follow Bernardo.

ZzZ

The next evening, when Arellano had recovered and the Senora Boudica was able, the group gathered to have supper together. After they sat around the dining table talking.

"It is well to see you are looking better, my dear." Alejandro said looking at his daughter-in-law beside him as she sat between him and her husband. Leonar was to Diego's other side. At the end was the governor. Across from them was Arellano, Garcia, and Reyes.

"Sargent, you say you have no recollection of hitting this man over the head with a bottle?" The governor asked.

"Well I…" Garcia started and then shook his head. "No, your excellency."

Bernardo was pouring a small measure of brandy to finish the meal for them all.

Diego looked at Arellano. "It is unfortunate Capitan that your prisoners escaped this morning. It would have been interesting to learn the answers to many questions."

Arellano nodded. He was still favoring a rather terrible headache. He shrugged. "It was one of those things that happen." He sighed. "My horse stumbled, I was off balance for a moment, and they got away, just like that." He said snapping his fingers.

"Oh enough of that." The governor said. "I propose a toast to those men who obviously put up a tremendous battle on my behalf." He said lifting a glass. "Capitan, Sargent, Corporal, yes, and Zorro." He took a breath. "Where ever he is, I salute you."

The table drank to that.

Diego smiled at his wife and caressed her leg under the table. "This Zorro. We all take him so much for granted. He seems to be the friend to everyone, but eh, somewhere there must be a man who is a friend to Zorro. I propose a toast to him." He said lifting his glass.

"Here, here." Boudica said.

Everyone drank to that as well as Diego and Bo looked over at Bernardo with a smile.

Bernardo was smiling as he poured himself a drink. He drank to himself as Boudica smiled. She turned to her husband who took her hand and kissed it gently.


	19. Masquerade

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 19 – Masquerade

Four days later, Boudica was still plagued by her illness occasionally, but she found eating tortillas when she first woke seemed to help her after she discovered the trick or rather Maria insisted. Ellie and Maria were added to the list of those knowing the true reason for her illness. Women always seemed to know before the men. The doctor had only commented when he had come to see the governor and had seen the young Senora, remembering his promise, had told Diego and Alejandro that she needed plenty of rest and to have fresh foods for her. The illness was likely due to her not eating enough, which was true. She could not eat when she was feeling ill.

Twice Diego had woken to her vomiting into the chamber pot that thankfully was rarely used for that. He took her illness in stride and held her gently as the dry heaves subsided and easier her back to bed, holding her tenderly until she was able to sleep again.

By noon, however, she seemed to be better and by evening she ate well enough to starve off her husband's worry too much.

Bernardo and Diego left her to dress. Ellie and Buena were seeing to her. She blinked realizing a dress that had been airy and used to be on her like a cloud was now tight on her. She blinked and turned looking at herself in the mirror after Buena had gone to take the laundry down.

Ellie had smiled at her mistress. "You will not be able to hide it from Don Diego much longer." She said.

"It will be All Hallow's Eve in three days." Boudica said. "Perhaps then."

"Perhaps." Ellie agreed. "Don Diego will be most pleased."

"Don Alejandro will be more so."

"Oh?"

"Oh yes." Boudica smiled. "He has wanted grandchildren for a long time and has nagged on poor Diego constantly about it."

Ellie snorted. "Diego has you more than he rides his horses. It was only a matter of time." She beamed. "You are newlyweds after all."

"Ellie!" Boudica said in mock indignation. Twice Ellie had come to bring things to her mistress and found Diego seducing his wife during her indenture with the de la Vegas. Diego was a hot blooded young man with Spanish fire in his veins.

Ellie grinned then. "Is it true what they say about men's thumbs?"

"Thumbs?"

"Don Diego's hands are quite large and his thumb is as well. Is he also large elsewhere?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

Bo looked at her friend and servant in surprise at the vulgarity of that she said.

Ellie smiled and shrugged. "Tell me I am wrong." She lifted the hair brush made of stiff pig hair. "Or rather tell me you do not enjoy it."

Bo tried to keep a straight face and failed. She giggled then looking at her friend. Bo shook her head a little. Ellie was bold only with her mistress. Diego thought her to be a mild, meek, cook and gentle friend. To hear her talk so would likely shock him into a heart attack. Bo then laughed and sat down to allow Ellie to fix her hair.

ZzZ

Diego and Bernardo walked to the courtyard when a stranger came in through the gate. The de la Vegas had been forced to become used to the intrusions of those seeking the governor.

"Buenas Dias, Senor." Diego said coming forward to greet the man with Bernardo at his elbow.

"Buenas Dias." The stranger said. "De la Vega hacienda?"

"Si." Diego said.

"I was told in Los Angeles that the governor was staying here."

"He is while he recovers from an injury."

"I have a message for his aide de camp, Capitan Arellano."

"I believe he is in the library. Would you come this way?" Diego said leading the way to the Sala. He then knocked on the door of the library.

"Enter!" Came Arellano's voice.

Diego opened the door.

"Gracias, Senor." The stranger said.

Diego shut the door. He looked at Bernardo. The pair looked to see if the coast was clear and then moved to the cabinet in the Sala. Both ducked in and went to where the wall of the library was. Diego opened the small eye hole as both he and Bernardo listened.

The man was being introduced to the Capitan who seemed less than impressed by the man there. Diego was curious about what had been said. As the man left, he nodded to Bernardo to follow him. They came to the large stair way that connected all the levels of the passage to find Alejandro there.

"Oh, Diego." Alejandro said. "I just learned we had a visitor. I came up to take a look at him." He said. "I was having breakfast with your fair wife. She seems to be in better health today."

Diego stood and nodded. "He's gone. But he'll be back to kill the governor." He smiled a little. "Boudica has seemed to be getting better. I am glad for it. She had me worried for a couple weeks there."

"Nevermind about her for now, though the news pleases me. This man is a Rabato? You are certain."

"No. This one was just an agent. The Rabatos are still under cover."

"Than I think it is time we told the governor about the Capitan."

"It would do no good. They would just get another man and we do not know who he is."

"There must be something we can do?"

"We will have to go on guarding his excellency until we can force Capitan Arellano and the Rabatos out into the open."

"When is this next attempt going to be made?"

"That is just it." Diego shrugged and shook his head. "I do not know." He sighed. "We will just have to be ready for it when it comes." He turned to his manservant. "Bernardo. You keep an eye on the Capitan. Watch every move he makes." He turned to his father. "And Father, spend as much time as you can with the governor. Get him into another card game. Boudica and Leonar are doing their best, but at times I think he needs a man his own age not two girls who mostly wish to speak to each other." It was true. Leonar and Boudica had become such good friends keeping each other company. It was hard to part them and they always talked about such nonsense things that the men, at times could hardly follow the quick paced speech they had, high pitched, with much giggling and watching the men about them as they hid behind their fans.

"The strange ways of women eh?" Alejandro smiled. He sighed. "All right, but he does not want to play any more cards. He always gets so mad when he loses."

"Well let him win." Diego said.

"What?"

"Look it won't kill you and it may save his life."

Alejandro sighed. "All right, but this is against my principles. That man. He is so obnoxious when he wins." He paused. "What are you going to be doing?"

Bernardo smiled and gestured pointing at Diego, his own eyes, and then made the outline of a woman in the air. Alejandro laughed a little.

Diego lifted his hands. "Now just a moment. I had planned to do something else, but since you bring it up Bernardo, Leonar and Boudica may be able to help us. My wife has helped and now that she is better, perhaps she can more. As for Leonar, she is the governor's daughter after all."

"Si, and they both are very pretty." Alejandro said. He smirked at his son.

"Si, they are." Diego agreed folding his arms. "My wife was especially pretty today. Her hair tousled from sleep, soft glow to her cheeks, lips swollen from my kisses…"

Alejandro laughed. "Indeed. She must be feeling better than."

Bernardo smirked.

Diego grunted. "All right. All right." He hissed and moved to ascend the stairway to get away from them.

ZzZ

Don Alejandro then saw to bringing the governor outside for some fresh air. They put him on a litter. Garcia directed Reyes and Luca to carry him out.

"Wait! My head!" The governor cried.

"What?"

Alejandro squeezed by and smiled. "Duck down Corporal Reyes. You too Luca. Now come forward to avoid hitting his excellency's head."

They did so and then carried him to the shade.

Above them, Puma was watching from his favorite look out spot on the railing of the balcony. His tail twitched a bit. The governor took notice of him for the first time, but also that he was sporting a thick leather collar.

"Don Alejandro! There is a puma!" He gasped.

Garcia stepped out and looked up. "We must kill it before it can do harm!"

Alejandro lifted his arms. "No! Stop! That is not a wild puma."

"What?" The governor asked.

"That is the pet of my dear daughter-in-law. Puma is quite tame, though he is growing. He is not a year yet, but I think he will be very large."

"Indeed." Garcia said. "He already is."

"Si." Alejandro smiled. "He has a collar so we know he belongs here. He will not move from that spot, I assure you."

The governor nodded and relaxed a little.

The women came from the Sala. Boudica held the arm of Leonar. Behind them walked Diego smiling at his father. He was not sure who had the worse duty. Dealing with the hens or dealing with the old rooster. Diego knew he had the better deal in spite of feeling most out of place with their "lady's talk", though he did occasionally comment when they turned their attention to him. He was just happy Bo had someone to talk to who was her own age, but he was amazed how much the two acted almost like sisters.

"Father."Leonar greeted.

"Your excellency." Boudica said.

"Your excellency." Diego dipped his head.

"Ah, Diego. You are not becoming too bored I hope with these two?"

"No, your excellency. In fact, we are going to go for a ride. With your permission of course." Diego said. He knew full well this was a way to negate the need to inform the jealous peacock that was Arellano.

"Naturally." The governor said. He smiled at the two who giggled and dipped their heads before going toward the stables, whispering together. Diego followed shaking his head at them.

For the next hour the governor complained about being too warm, not getting enough sun, or not enough shade. The lancers moved him about, much to Alejandro's amusement. The governor complained the whole time about his not so gentle treatment.

Meanwhile, Diego returned with the two ladies. At first, Leonar had asked Boudica if she really should be riding, which Diego found curious, but given her illness, the question was not totally unfounded. Still, they rode gently to the pond and around looking at various places. They even stopped for Boudica to pick some wildflowers. She and Leonar looked out over the vast lands of the de la Vega estate with a s

When they returned, James was in the stable. He greeted them and took the reins to see to the horses. He stood to Diego's hip, but was clearly an adult since he was now sporting a small mustache much like the Patron. His head was slightly large for the size of his body, but otherwise he looked just like a normal man, only smaller.

Leonar found him interesting and waited for him to put the horses in their pens before she stepped to him. "You are the most unusual man I have ever seen vaquero." She said. She looked at him curiously, not staring in the way the people who had come to the circus had, but with a genuine wonder.

He smiled up at her. "I am a dwarf Senorita. I take it, that you have never seen one before."

"No." She said honestly. "How did you come to be in the service of the de la Vegas?"

"That is quite the tale actually." Diego said smiling as he stood with his wife. "He, Ellie, and Robbie, who is away at the mission school were all circus performers, curiosities due to their unusual look. However, all three are very good servants. Some of the best we have ever had."

"I can see why." Leonar said, but then she flushed and lifted a hand. "No offense, Senor James."

The dwarf smiled at her. "None taken." He said mildly.

She dipped her head. She held out her hand. "A pleasure to meet you James." She said.

He took it, bowing a little and kissing it in a gentlemanly way. She smiled. Diego looked at Bo who was smiling.

He nodded to James. "James is a dwarf, but he has a natural talent with the horses. His stature has nothing to do with the size of his heart."

"Gracias, Patron." James said.

Diego nodded to dismiss him back to the horses. "Ladies. If you please." He said lifting a hand to usher them out of the stable.

Leonar looked at Boudica. "What of the other two? Ellie and Robbie?"

"Ellie has kept to the kitchens so as not to alarm you or the governor." Bo said. "She is my maid as Buena is. She is in my room often."

"Why would she alarm me?"

"She has no legs." Bo said looking at her friend to gauge her reaction.

Leonar stopped dead in her tracks. "How is she able to…"

"Move?" Diego asked. "She uses a cart or someone carries her on their back. She is perfectly normal from her hips upwards."

Leonar blinked. "And the boy?"

Diego lifted his hands bending his fingers to mimic Robbie's. "He has claw hands." He shook his head. "It is amazing to me that people would pay to see them for their differences, but it is remarkable how normal they actually are." He said. "They have taught me, at least, that how human we are is not reflected in your physical body, but in how you are as a person."

Bo smiled at that. Diego had the same view now as she did.

"I must meet them." Leonar said.

Bo took her hand. "With Robbie at school, it would be difficult, but Ellie I can of course have you meet."

"I want all of you out!" Came a yell from the courtyard. The voice was that of the governor. Leonar and Bo looked at each other and moved to investigate. As they approached the gate it opened. "Out! Out I say!"

The lancers and Garcia all ushered out. Bo, Leonar, and Diego were able to force their way in.

Leonar moved quickly to her father. "Father! Are you all right? We could hear you at the stables!"

"Si, if someone bothered to pay attention to my knee." The governor glared darkly toward the closed gate where Garcia and the lancers had made a quick exit.

Diego had his arm around his wife as she stood between him and his father. Alejandro looked at his son a bit in exasperation.

"Oh father!" Leonar said. "You are just being difficult." She admonished.

"Perhaps." Diego said folding his arms. "His excellency is in need of a distraction. Perhaps we could have a fiesta. It is All Hallow's Eve in two days time." He smiled. "His excellency cannot see his many friends in Los Angeles. We can have them come here and see you."

The governor nodded allowing the idea to sink in.

Boudica's face brightened. Her cheeks were reddish from too much sun, more than Diego would have liked, even wearing her sombrero. She was the fairest of any around, skin, despite being a light olive, looked like milky alabaster next to her husband who had browned in the summer sun to almost a deep bronze. "How wonderful." She said.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. We could have music and dancing." Leonar said.

The governor patted his daughter's arm in agreement.

Arellano had come and he nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a great idea and a wonderful distraction for us all."

ZzZ

The next afternoon Diego, Arellano, Leonar, and Boudica were all seeing to the decorations. Leonar had found garland, paper lanterns, and other decorations. Diego had allowed the pair to have free rein in the planning. It was Boudica's right as Senora of the household and it seemed to be great fun for the Senorita.

Boudica directed her husband as he hung lanterns, but was seated, at his insistence to drink some prickly pear juice. He looked back at her from up on the ladder and she nodded as he placed one.

He came down to the table where Leonar and Arellano were unpacking the box. "Well, what's next?" He asked.

"Oh, lots of things." Leonar said. "I think this is so much fun doing it ourselves." She said.

Diego smiled and looked at his wife who lifted her glass to him playfully. "Si, I agree. Don't you Capitan?" He asked Arellano.

"Ah, yes, yes of course." Arellano said, arms full of lanterns.

Leonar looked over to where the governor was playing a card match with Alejandro. "Look. Father's spirits are so much better. Look at him!"

Diego smiled and walked toward where they were.

The governor shouted with glee at winning a game. "That does it. How many is that, five in a row? Whoever told you could play cards Alejandro was lying to you."

Boudica smiled into her glass. The governor would not be so lucky against her. She did not like to lose and hated to fake losing even more. Diego caught her eye a moment and arched an eyebrow playfully knowing exactly what she was thinking. Alejandro could play, but he seemed to wish to entertain the governor.

The stranger returned at the gate.

"Excuse me Senorita." Arellano said softly.

Boudica took notice as she watched the Capitan walk toward him. She used her foot to lightly tap Diego's shin to gain his attention, nodding behind them. He nodded and looked casually as he opened another lantern.

"My son taught me this particular game." Alejandro said as Diego stepped to his side.

"Are you two enjoying yourselves?" Diego asked.

"Ah Diego. I hope you have a big herd of cattle to sell this fall because of this rate, your father's going to need the money."

"Well show him no mercy, your excellency, he can afford it." Diego said smiling.

The governor laughed. Alejandro did as well though he gave his son a look. Diego then lifted his head and nodded toward the man at the gate with Arellano. His father turned to see as well. He then looked back at Diego who lifted a hand to keep both Alejandro and his wife calm about it and not draw attention to the fact that he knew this man.

Arellano showed the man to the library as Diego followed them as he hung a lantern. Arellano paused to speak to Leonar. "Will you excuse me, Leonar. I must speak to the Senor. I'm not much good at this anyway."

"Well, if you must leave, you must, but hurry back and I will give you a lesson." Leonar said brightly.

"That is a promise." He said. He then nodded to Boudica. "Senora." He said dipping his head.

Diego turned to follow, but Leonar caught him handing him more lanterns. "Oh no you don't. You are not leaving. You don't have to talk to anybody." She looked at him. "Besides we need someone of your height to hang these."

"Leonar, there is something I must do." He tried.

She handed him the lanterns. "Si, you must." she said firmly. "You must hang these. There are plenty more where they came from." She insisted.

Diego looked over at his wife who smiled into her glass at his predicament. She wasn't going to help him. He shot her a look and she just smiled demurely at him. He looked over at his father.

Alejandro shifted taking the hint. "Excuse me a moment, your excellency."

"I haven't finished with you yet." The governor said.

"I concede your excellency. I have lost the hand."

"No, no. I will not let you concede. I am going to make you suffer through every last card." He said looking up as Alejandro moved to join his son. "Come on back here."

Boudica had risen to her feet also to join the two men of her family.

"What are we going to do now?" Alejandro asked quietly.

Diego looked toward the Sala and sighed. "It's all right. Bernardo is in the passage." He said quietly also.

"Come on, come on, hurry up." The governor said to Alejandro. Alejandro turned to look back.

Diego sighed. "Go on." He nodded to his father. He took a breath and hung another lantern and then another in his hands as Alejandro rejoined the governor.

"Come on, come on, hurry up! It's your play." The governor said insistently to Alejandro who picked up his cards to make his play, which he did.

Boudica took a breath and caught her husband's eye before dropping forward in a swoon against him. Diego was in a rather poor position to catch her, not catching her plan in time before she did it. However, by some miracle he did catch her to him, dropping the last lantern to the ground to do so.

Leonar gasped as Diego touched his wife's face. The governor and Alejandro looked over startled.

Diego lifted her against him. "It's all right. Just the heat getting to her. I will take her to go rest." He said.

The governor watched as Diego excused himself and his wife and moved to the stairway. "That girl is very sickly Alejandro. Has she always been so? Perhaps the doctor should see her again."

Alejandro nodded his agreement. "No. She has had a rather strong constitution for the fairer sex. I am just as baffled as you are. Next time he is here to see your leg we will inquire about her, your excellency."

ZzZ

Diego brought his wife to their room. He laid her on the bed and smiled at she looked up at him. "You are a little too convincing when you do that." He said.

She sat up. "Envious at a woman's swoon, my love?"

"It is an easy thing to do." He looked at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Well." She said.

"Perhaps you should take a siesta or perhaps just rest. We will be here for a while."

She smiled. "I do not have to rest." She said pulling him down for a kiss. He returned the kiss for a moment and then pulled back and shook his head.

"It is the middle of the afternoon, Bo!" He said moving to catch her hands that hand moved to pull on his jacket.

"And…?"

"And you just fainted. You should be resting." He said.

She laughed a little and touched her small foot to his groin. "Admit it. You would do it if you were not worried about someone coming."

He growled lowly and lifted the offending foot away and pulled off her shoes. It was answer enough as he stepped away.

It was an hour later when he began to wonder about where Bernardo was. Boudica had been on the bed reading and he was with her. He pulled out his pocket watch, for the dozenth time and she looked up.

"Who are you waiting for?"

"Bernardo. He was supposed to come and tell us about the meeting Arellano had with that man."

"Perhaps they are still talking."

"Perhaps." He agreed.

Another few moments and he shook his head. "I am going to go find him." He moved to the secret door and opened it. Boudica watched him go and sighed returning to her book.

It was not five minutes later when Diego returned all but tossing Bernardo into the room. Alejandro followed his son into the room as Boudica lay on her side, pretending to be asleep. The door shut and she moved a little as the men shifted going to the foot of the bed looking like they had come in the door.

She sat up. "Diego?" She asked softly.

"It's all right, sweetheart. Just us." Diego said. He directed his manservant to his desk and pushed him into the seat in annoyance.

Boudica sat up and went to the end of the bed as Diego and Alejandro stood over the hapless mute. Diego was rarely cross, but he was in this moment.

"All you had to do was stand in the passage and listen. You could have even sat in the passage and listened." Diego said. "But no, you had to go to sleep. Eh?"

Bernardo spread his hands looking at his master and Alejandro.

"Ah, Diego." Alejandro said as Diego straightened to look at him. "Perhaps no real damage has been done."

"That's right, they could have spoken about the weather." He leaned down to Bernardo. "But we will never know for sure will we."

Boudica rose to her feet and gently pushed her husband out of the way. "Diego. You are being most unfair. He was spying for hours."

"But the one conversation he needed to hear, he did not, Boudica."

Bernardo then made a gesture of him in a noose.

Diego hissed. "No you don't have to hang yourself!"

Boudica stared her husband down. "See how scared you made him." She growled.

Diego lifted his hands.

There was a knock at the door.

"Si?" Diego called.

"This is Capitan Arellano. I have the Senorita with me."

Alejandro looked up. "I am supposed to be in my room." He moved quickly toward the secret door, but froze seeing Boudica there. He looked at Diego. Diego smiled and lifted a hand.

"One moment!" Diego called. It was the perfect excuse to have Boudica there. It could be that he was getting her decent. He then looked to his father. "It is all right." He said softly. "She knows."

Alejandro blinked, startled at that. He then walked into the door. Bernardo waited for it to close and for Boudica to sit down in a chair with a blanket about her shoulders, Diego behind her before opening the door.

Arellano allowed the Senorita to walk in first and followed.

Diego walked around his wife. "Leonar, what a pleasant surprise."

Leonar smiled and then looked over at Boudica. "Are you feeling better, Senora?" She asked.

"Much, Gracias." Boudica said smiling at her.

Leonar then turned to Diego. "I have the most wonderful idea for the party." She said.

"Well, let's hear it." Diego said folding his arms.

She then smiled more. "Well actually wasn't my idea, it was Felipe's idea."

Arellano smiled and dipped his head. "Merely a suggestion."

"A costume ball." Leonar said. "Where everyone can dress as fancily as they desire."

"Well that sounds interesting." Diego said looking back at his wife who was smiling.

"And everyone wears a mask to hide his face." She continued.

Diego cocked his head. "That sounds even more interesting."

"I think so too. Diego I am so glad you like the idea." She looked at Boudica. "What do you think, Boudica?"

The lady of the house rose to her feet and walked to them smiling. "I think it is wonderful. It will go perfectly with All Hallow's Eve." She said.

"Well that is good because, well, we already sent the notices out to the guests." Leonar smiled.

Boudica looked up at Diego. That was fast work. Diego laughed a little and then regained his composure.

"What's so amusing?" Leonar asked.

Diego lifted a hand. "Oh, nothing. Capitan, I have a feeling that your idea will make this a party we will all remember."

Arellano looked at him and then dipped his head. "Gracias, Senor."

"Well there is a great deal to do." Leonar said.

"Do you need my help?" Boudica asked.

Leonar laid a hand on her arm. "You need your rest. We need to have you be able to dance the night away at the ball."

Boudica smiled as Diego wrapped his arm about her.

"I'm going to dress as…" Leonar started and then stopped. "No, I'm not going to tell you. I am going to make you wait and see." She beamed. "Con tu permiso." She said, turning to leave. Diego bowed to her a little as Boudica smiled.

The Capitan opened the door for her and they stepped out closing the door behind them.

Diego looked at his wife as she let out a large sigh and dropped the blanket on the bed as she went to Diego's desk chair and sat down.

Diego went to her. He poured wine as Alejandro returned. He then lifted a chess piece as he looked back at his father. Boudica lifted the wine he had poured for her and sipped it delicately.

"You heard?" Diego asked.

Alejandro folded his arms on the back of the chair that his daughter-in-law sat in. Bernardo stood to her other side. Normally, she would have felt crowded, but they all needed to speak.

"Si." Alejandro said. "I supposed I can still find the Grecian Senator costume I wore last year. But I did not enjoy all the remarks they made about my knees."

Boudica nearly choked on her wine. She covered it with a cough. Diego also laughed a little.

"I do not consider them particularly amusing so you Diego?" His father asked.

Bernardo gestured between the other three and then made a mask on his face. He then had his hand lift from his side as though he held a knife and stabbed downward.

Alejandro nodded. "Of course. Masked Ball. Masks." He looked at Diego. "Before the Capitan's suggestion we knew the face of the killer, but tomorrow night it could be anybody."

Diego nodded as he set down his chess piece. "Checkmate." He said.

Alejandro then looked at his son. "What did you mean that Boudica knows?" Alejandro asked.

Diego sighed lightly. "She knows about the passage."

"And…"

Diego nodded. "Si. She knows about Zorro too."

"That was a great risk my son."

Boudica looked up at them. "Could you please stop talking about me as though I am not right here?" She asked. "I am not deaf like Bernardo pretends to be."

Alejandro blinked. "She knows that as well."

"Si." Diego nodded.

Alejandro nodded. "A family secret then." He said putting his hands on the shoulders of his son and his daughter-in-law.

Boudica looked up at them. "There is something I have been meaning to tell you." She said.

"Si?" Diego asked. "Nothing serious, I hope…"

"No…I…" She was suddenly a little shy and looked down away from the intense look of his hazel eyes.

There was a knock at the door.

All four occupants of the room looked over. Puma who had been outside, trotted in passed the Sargent after giving him a look that only a feline could give. The Sargent blinked as the large cat went straight to Boudica and jumped into her lap.

She laughed a little. "Puma, you are getting to big for this now!" She said, but as he leaned against her purring she sighed holding him and scratching his ears gently. He was already over seventy pounds and still growing.

Diego was about to move him, but the brown eyes fixed him with a stare and he thought better of it.

Bernardo moved to the door and opened it. It revealed Sargent Garcia. "Ah, hello little one." He looked in. "Ah, Don Alejandro. Don Diego. Senora. Senorita Leonar was wishing to discuss when musicians you favored from the town for the party tomorrow evening.

Diego sighed and lifted her hand. "We can discuss this later." He said and nodded to his father for the pair of them to join the Sargent.

ZzZ

The next evening for the All Hallow's Eve masquerade, the hacienda was packed with people all dressed in costumes.

There were dancers and fiery music from Spain. A man and woman took the center of the floor dancing a flamenco dance, shoes tapping the beat expertly.

Diego was above on the balcony, dressed in his green outfit with white braiding, some of his best party clothing and wore a white simple mask over his eyes tied behind his head. Boudica was at his side, having rested all day, with a threat her husband would sit on her to keep her still. He would not actually do that, but it kept her in bed rest, sleeping, and reading much of the day, only rising to eat meals. He was pleased that she had not been ill either.

She was dressed in a lovely gown of green with vines and flowers pinned to it giving her the look of a tree. She had a small set of deer antlers set into her hair and her hair in an elaborate updo with garland wrapped about it. She was a tree spirit and looked like one, thin and willowy. Her mask, as Leonar's was sheer and wrapped about her face in a black line with small cut outs for her eyes, though it was thin enough she could see through it if she desired.

Diego smiled as he caressed her back lightly as they watched the activity below. His other hand rested on the balcony railing as they watched. He had been impressed that his wife and her maids had been able to make the costume in hours, much due to Ellie's sewing skills. Leonar had been introduced to Ellie who had smiled looking up from her work, pins in her mouth. She put them in the cloth where she wanted and then had spoken to Leonar who even helped some. It took an hour to get Boudica into the dress and Diego had been impressed she could even move. In fact, she could move and well in it, the costume moving with her like a second skin. Again, her tattoo could be seen, but with the garland wrapped over it, it looked like it was meant to be there or part of the dress.

As the dancers finished the fast-paced dance, everyone clapped.

The musicians then started a slower dance that couples could dance to. Several couples moved to take the floor to dance. Bernardo served drinks to the men and women seated.

A couple found themselves next to the governor and Leonar who were seated in a place of honor to watch the action.

"Oh my dear. We are having a wonderful time." The woman said.

"I am glad you are having such a good time Senora Reyes." Leonar said. "You are looking very handsome Corporal."

"Gracias Senorita." Corporal Reyes said.

"That is a beautiful costume, my dear." Senora Reyes said. "Who are you?"

Leonar took a breath. "I'm Cleopatra." She said.

"Really? How daring of you." The Senora said. "And your excellency?"

"Nero, Emperor of Rome." The Governor said.

"Of course, what an original idea." The Senora said.

Garcia arrived from behind them. Reyes noticed him and then collected his wife. "Pardon, excuse us." He said taking her to the dance floor.

The governor and Sargent looked at each other and realized they had the same exact costume.

"Well Sargent, I must compliment you on your choice of costume." The governor said coldly.

"Gracias, your excellency." Garcia said.

"I recognized you at once of course. But had you chosen to masquerade as a soldier of the King, you could have fooled anyone." The governor continued.

Garcia smiled a little and then realized that was not a compliment and took a breath. "Si, your excellency." He said.

Leonar went to Garcia. "It isn't the Sargent's fault. He had no way of knowing."

The governor grunted.

Leonar took a breath. "Sargent would you be good enough to fetch me a glass of wine please?"

"Gracias, Senorita." Garcia said. "I mean, of course."

He went on his way to fetch the drink. He gave it to Leonar who thanked him.

"Have you not thought that having two Neros is one too many, Sargent?" the governor asked.

"Ummm, well…" Garcia stammered.

"Go to the other side of the patio and make your own empire." The governor suggested.

"Si, your excellency." Garcia said. He turned and faced the black hood of an executioner.

"Oh! Excuse me." The executioner said bowing.

"Oh course." Garcia said.

"This is a rather wicked looking weapon even though it is only made of wood."

The governor looked up at him. "Alejandro?"

The executioner lifted the hood to reveal the face of the host. "Si, your excellency." He beamed before dropping it back.

"You are a very fierce looking executioner, Don Alejandro." Leonar said.

"Gracias. But I think this was my son Diego's idea."

"Really? Are you sure?" The governor asked.

"I found this entire costume on my bed before the party. I had been complaining about the costume I normally wear. Diego must have taken pity on me."

"Good for him." Leonar said. "And if Diego's father will take pity on me and ask me to dance…"

Alejandro dipped his head. "It would be a pleasure." He said. "Ah, would you be so kind as to hold my Scimitar, your excellency?"

"Not at all, Alejandro." The Governor smiled. "It may come in useful if a certain fat Nero keeps moving closer to me."

Leonar and Alejandro chuckled as they moved to dance.

Above, Diego nodded to his wife. They walked down the stairs, her hand on his arm. They met Bernardo at the end of the stairs. Diego took a glass of wine and offered one to his spouse.

"See any strangers?" Diego asked his manservant.

Bernardo shook his head.

"These masks they sent to everyone are too small to hide behind." Diego said. "Maybe the Capitan changed his mind."

Both Bernardo and Boudica shook their heads.

"I don't think so either. He is not one to give up."

Bernardo caught his eye and nodded to the executioner dancing with Leonar. Boudica smiled and nodded to him to go see his father as she went to speak to the party guests as the Senora of the household.

Diego stepped forward. Leonar shifted and Diego put his arm behind her so she would not fall backwards.

"Oh Diego. Since you gave me this costume. You may finish the dance." Alejandro said.

"But…" Diego started.

"Come on Diego." Leonar said.

Diego took her hand to dance, but looked at his father. "I want to speak with you later."

Alejandro nodded as Diego spun Leonar in the steps of the dance. Boudica smiled as she watched. She excused herself and went to go get wine.

Arellano went to the wine bowl and nodded to Garcia and Corporal Reyes. "Ah, Garcia." He greeted.

"Capitan."

"Don Diego wishes to deliver a message." Arellano said pouring himself another cup.

"Of course Capitan."

"Tell Don Alejandro that Don Diego wishes to speak to him at the stables. He is to go there and wait."

"Si Capitan."

Boudica was nearby listening. As Garcia excused himself she stepped forward. Arellano smiled at her. "Ah, Senora." He said. "What a very pretty costume you are wearing and very original."

She blushed and dipped her head. "Gracias, Capitan."

"More wine, my dear?"

"Please." She smiled allowing him to fill her cup.

The dance ended and Diego escorted Leonar back to her father.

"Ah, Diego." The governor greeted.

"Excellency." Diego greeted. "How's the leg?"

"Leg? What leg? Well the way I feel I could get up and dance right now." He said shifting.

Leonar pushed him back. "Oh no you don't!" She gasped.

Diego helped her, hands on the governor's shoulders. The governor settled back. Diego looked out seeing his father talking to Garcia. He looked at the pair before him. "Would you excuse me, please."

Leonar nodded. "Of course, Diego."

A woman spun to him. "Oh there you are Diego." She said taking his hand and wrapping an arm about his waist. It was Senora Reyes, Corporal Reyes, wife.

"Well, I…" Diego stammered.

Boudica had been making her way toward him. She stopped and smirked a little at the helpless look he gave her. He had not even danced with his own wife and every single woman there wanted him to dance forgetting he was a married man. It was worse that the married women were forgetting he was a married man.

"I want to dance with the handsomest man here tonight." Senora Reyes continued. "Except for his excellency, of course." She said looking over her shoulder.

The governor smiled.

Boudica was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"But Senora, I need to…" Diego stammered.

"I won't take no for an answer." The Senora said.

He sighed conceding and spinning her to the dancefloor as Boudica watched before joining some guests. However, she watched her father-in-law walk out of the gate as Garcia opened it for him. Bernardo stood nearby and watched also. She blinked and looked toward Diego who shrugged at her and nodded to his dance partner. He danced them to the gate as the song ended. Everyone clapped and he bowed to the Senora.

"Gracias, Senora." Diego said as his wife moved through the crowd toward him.

Senora Reyes took his arms. "You call that a dance. We hardly started."

The musicians started a more upbeat dance and she turned hearing it.

"All right Sargent." Diego said looking at Garcia. "If you insist." He said dragging the Sargent over to the Senora as he took the Sargent's wine cup. "It seems I have lost you to a better man."

Boudica who was nearby almost choked as Diego beamed at the pair stepping out the way as Garcia then pulled the Senora away for the dance.

Boudica made it to him as he set down the cup on the table beside Bernardo. Diego looked about. "Where did my father go?" He asked Bernardo. He smiled at his wife.

Bernardo looked about and shrugged.

Diego nodded. "Tell me upstairs." He said softly.

Boudica caught his arm. "Where are you going, husband?" She asked him. He shifted and bent his head to kiss her cheek.

While he was close, his hand cupping her face. "Someone has to stay here and play host, Boudica." He murmured.

She nodded. "When you find Father, remind him you both owe me a dance." She said playfully.

He smiled at her and lifted her hand. He kissed her and then walked. She held him for as long as was possible and then turned letting him go to join the crowd when Arellano stepped to her.

"Permit me to have this dance, Senora." He said.

She bowed her head. "But of course, Capitan." She said looking upwards as Diego disappeared into their room. She smiled and he led her in the dance.

Meanwhile, Alejandro was waiting for his son at the stables. He had been waiting for nearly half an hour. He had removed the hood since it had become a little warm for him. He took no notice as a man, carrying an actual scimitar appeared wearing the exact same clothing as he was.

He moved toward a cart becoming impatient for his son to appear.

As the stranger moved to strike, Zorro rounded a corner and gasped. "Look out!" He barked.

The scimitar fell, but missed Alejandro. However, in trying to escape the blade, Alejandro hit his head hard on the cart, knocking him to the ground.

Zorro then crossed swords with the armed stranger. The man with the scimitar swung wildly and then brought his sword down sharply breaking a bench and Zorro's sword in one stroke. Zorro lifted a broken piece of the bench and threw it.

This action irritated the horses.

Zorro then lifted a large log to try to go on the attack with. It worked until the stranger cut it in half. Zorro then dodged twice before the stranger buried the blade in a pole of the stable as Zorro rolled away.

The stranger tried to free his blade, but then gave up and ran to the gate and left. Zorro debated following him and then shook his head and went to Alejandro. He pulled his father to his feet.

"Are you all right father?" Zorro asked as he helped to dust himself off.

"Just a headache." Alejandro said. "Diego. He was wearing a costume the exact copy of mine. Apparently, he was going to take my place." Zorro nodded. "Why he could have gone right up to the governor and…"

"Si." Zorro nodded again looking toward the gate. "Capitan Arellano and the Rabatos think of everything don't they."

"You should not have let him get away."

Zorro shook his head. "He was just a hired killer." He looked at his father. "It's the Rabatos we want. The governor will not be safe until we know who they are."

Someone came out into the stables. It was Sargent Garcia. Zorro had half expected it to be either Bernardo or Boudica, but the Sargent came forward seeing Don Alejandro there.

"Ah, there you are." He greeted Alejandro.

"Buenas Noches, Sargent." Zorro greeted.

"Buenas Noches. It is a wonderful party, is it not?" Garcia said.

"Glad you are enjoying it Sargent." Zorro said smiling.

"Si I am." Garcia said. "Oh, Don Alejandro. I was coming to get you. His excellency, the governor is asking for you."

"By all means, let us go to him, Sargent." Alejandro said. He smiled and shrugged at Zorro. Zorro shrugged back.

Half way to the door Garcia stopped. "Just a moment, Don Alejandro. I do not believe I have met your friend who is dressed as Zorro."

"My friend? Why, I thought he was your friend." Alejandro said.

Zorro stood watching in amusement.

"My friend. He was with you and…" Garcia stopped and looked at Zorro. "It couldn't be…"

Zorro dipped his head, saluting the Sargent playfully smiling. He then moved to the wall and jumped up on it. "Buenas Noches, Amigos." He said and disappeared into the night.

Alejandro blinked. "Just like that el Zorro is gone."

Garcia shook his head and then walked back with Alejandro. Boudica was near the door way. She gasped seeing her father-in-law with dirt on his back and a large knot forming on his brow.

"What happened?" She asked as she dusted him off.

"I will tell you later." He said softly. He continued to the Governor. "You wished to see me excellency?"

"I wished to compliment you on the wine. It is very good."

"Ah, Gracias, Excellency."

Boudica smiled at her father-in-law. "I believe you owe me a dance, father."

He beamed. "With pleasure, Boudica."

He gathered her to him to dance.

Diego returned and smiled as he found Bernardo. "That was close again Bernardo." He said. He looked about. "The captain is upping his game." He said looking back at the Capitan standing behind the governor watching the dance.

Bernardo nodded.

As the dance ended, Diego walked forward to claim his wife in a dance before Senora Reyes could step to him.

Boudica smiled at him as he pulled her against him and led her through the steps of the dance. Several people stopped to watch as they moved seamlessly around the floor.

At the end, Diego clapped his hands as others did about them, but his eyes were only for his wife as she curtsied to him. He took her hand and kissed it, eyes locking with her own. She straightened. "I love you, Diego." She whispered to him.

"I love you as well, Senora de la Vega." He said softly so only she could hear before he looked about and realized they were being watched.

He smiled. He took his wife's arm, turning to greet their guests.


	20. Long Live, His Excellency!

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 20 – Long Live, His Excellency!

The first week of November had been unseasonably warm. Twice there had been hot winds coming from the desert to the east that made things feel warmer. It also rained once to Boudica's delight. She did not even use her rain stick, but she had woken to go and watch it, listening to it on the roof falling passed her in a curtain as she sat on the balcony watching in her dressing gown when Diego woke finding her missing, he walked out and found her enjoying the storm. He smiled watching the storm and watching Boudica's reaction.

She had told him that they almost never had storms like this where she was from, but they occasionally had storms that blanketed the area in feet of snow. That had made him wonder. He had seen snow in the mountains of Spain near the Basque region and Navarre, but he had never seen feet of it dropping from one storm. Since it never snowed in the part of California they were he was having trouble imaging snow taller than she was.

He had pulled her back into their room. He had hoped for her to settle down and sleep again, but she had had other plans. She had pulled him to her, pulling him over her as she kissed him in an almost frantic way as she pulled at his night gown. He took the hint pinning her hands to the bed, he took over her advance hungrily. He had not been able to bed her as much as he had wished due to her illness and now, with her encouraging him, he was more than happy to oblige.

The next morning Diego had taken the ladies into town to go shopping. He had had Benito get the larger carriage ready. The bigger one, with the top down allowing for a breeze seemed to help Boudica when she had to travel by carriage.

She sat in the back with Leonar who spoke to Diego who was driving. Boudica allowed herself to drift to sleep. When Leonar noticed, Diego stopped her from waking her friend.

"Let her sleep." He said gently. "She does not travel well."

"Oh? We could have ridden horses." Leonar said.

"But that is hard to bring parcels home in." Diego smiled. "It is all right. She will wake at the Pueblo."

Leonar nodded pacified with that.

They went shopping for two hours. They spent the most time in the dressmaker shop. Boudica was getting some fabrics and Leonar wanted a new dress made. She giggled asking Boudica if she wanted one, but Boudica shook her head.

"I have enough dresses." She said.

Diego was near the front of the store eyeing different things and was not paying attention to them. He had learned to stay out of such affairs though he did enjoy watching the antics of a fitting as the dressmaker fluttered about pinning things to sew. She would sew long into the night and have the dress ready at times by morning. Women's petticoats were often complicated with the ways to bustle them and flare them out and as a noblewoman, Boudica's clothing was of more expensive cloth.

The man who made the men's clothing in town was not as flustered and knew all his major clientele's measurements by heart. Diego was no exception. He simply had to walk in and choose the cloth and the decoration and in a week he had a very lovely clothing set ready for him.

Boudica touched a lovely brocade cloth. "What do you think of this? I think this would be a lovely evening gown on you Leonar." She said.

"Si, I like it." Leonar said. "Always a good eye, dear friend."

Bo smiled. "I thought you might."

Leonar leaned close. "You will need more dresses soon to have room for your growing belly." She said softly.

Boudica slapped her hand playfully. "Leonar…" she said. She looked back at Diego. "I do not wish to do that until I have to." She said. "I am barely showing now." She smiled.

Leonar smiled. "But how long before he and Alejandro put it together with your illness in the mornings, eating like a tiger at night, your fainting, and your weight gain." She whispered as she lifted a pair of satin gloves.

Boudica shook her head. "I will have to tell them soon…" She agreed and then nodded to Diego as he came to them. She looked at the dressmaker who had also come. "I think these and these." She said.

They stopped at the tavern for a quick meal before heading home. Boudica seemed ravenously hungry, eating all of her plate and even some of Diego's rice, which he was happy to share. She had not eaten so much in some time and he welcomed it. Though she often ate a good meal at night, she often ate like a bird during the day.

Leonar smiled. They then traveled back to the hacienda. Boudica again slept, but this time, Leonar had her sleep across the seat with the top up to shade her as she rode with Diego on the driver's seat to make it easier for them to speak.

Leonar looked back. "She looks so young when she sleeps."

Diego looked over his shoulder and smiled affectionately. "Si."

They arrived back at the hacienda. Diego set the break and then stepped around Leonar and jumped down. He then helped her down as well. Diego put the cover back and then reached down to gently wake his wife.

She smiled a little up at him. "We are there already?"

"Si." He said.

She sat up slowly. "What a shame. I was having such a lovely dream."

"Oh?"

She smiled demurely at him and he helped her down. He watched her walk to Leonar as they walked into the hacienda together giggling about something. He lifted the packages in his arms, all but two were Leonar's.

Bernardo opened the door for them. Diego quickly passed his manservant the packages as he stepped around to the ladies.

"I am going to miss shopping in your quaint pueblo Diego." Leonar said.

"Miss it?" He asked.

"Indeed. We will be leaving soon. My father's almost well enough to travel."

Boudica frowned at that. Leonar saw her look and smiled. "I will write, I promise." She said.

Diego put his hands behind his back. "Well that is a shame."

"What?" Leonar asked turning back to him.

"You know what I mean, Leonar." He said holding up his hand to pacify her. "I'm glad that his excellency is well enough to travel again, but I am going to miss, eh, carrying the packages from you and Bo's little shopping trips."

Boudica smiled a little. "Well it is more fun to spend your money with a friend."

Bernardo looked at his master who nodded him to take the packages to Leonar's room, though he grabbed the two smallest that were his wife's and set them on the cupboard nearby.

Diego chuckled. "Well it is nice to have you finally spending my money as my Senora should."

"That's what I like about you Diego. You know how to flatter a woman. Tell me more." She teased. "Will you also miss saddling my horse for me and taking me riding?" Diego smiled and stepped to her. "Well?"

Boudica arched and eyebrow at him. He would have plenty of that with her, though she wondered how much he would allow her to ride after he learned of her condition. He was the sort that may demand that she needed to have her feet up, drink cool cactus pear drinks, and do absolutely nothing for herself. She was not the sort to let him do that, but she knew he would likely try.

"I think you had better go see your father, to let him know you have returned." Diego said not sure if Boudica's look was one of jealousy or amusement. "He might be anxious."

Leonar blinked and then looked up at him. "Don't worry Diego. I'm not trying to trap you." She looked back at her friend. "Your wife is my best friend on earth. I am not about to come between you." She sighed. "I'll go see my father."

Diego reached out a hand to her shoulder realizing by her change in tone that she was not amused by his change of action. "I didn't mean it that way." He said.

"If you will excuse me." She said, voice full of hostility.

He looked at his wife who was leaning against the windowsill.

She shook her head at him as she straightened.

"What?" He asked spreading his hand.

"Diego there are times you are the most charming man on the planet and then there are other times you are the world's greatest fool." She said and moved to follow her friend.

He shook his head and looked at Bernardo as the manservant came to him. "This had better be important." Diego said not liking having both the ladies upset with him.

Bernardo gestured.

"Capitan Arellano…and another man…are in the library." Diego said. He then nodded. He looked about and then went into the passage.

"Diego!" Leonar said. "I forgot my packages." She looked about the room as Boudica also returned.

Bernardo was there, polishing a silver plate. Leonar looked at him and then looked at her friend.

Boudica shrugged a little. "Perhaps he went out?" She said. She looked out the windows to see if he was walking toward the gate.

Bernardo turned a little and directed his eyes to the cabinet. She nodded slightly understanding him. She then moved to help Leonar to collect the packages to walk back to where the governor was.

Bernardo took a deep breath.

That was close. Even if she was annoyed with her spouse, Donna Boudica would keep his secrets.

ZzZ

Diego met his father in the passage. Diego stepped to him. "What is this about?"

"Another message from the Rabatos. Don Manuel Alario is one of them. Get your sword Diego. We can settle this once and for all." Alejandro said.

Diego shook his head. "Not yet father."

"But they are plotting to kill the governor." Alejandro protested.

"I know. But they are not alone. We must wait until all of them. If we act now the governor will not be safe, here, or in Monterey or anywhere else." Diego said

Inside the room, Arellano was talking to the man. They were discussing removing the governor before he could return to Monterey. Arellano said that all the Rabatos would act as one in this assassination. In the passage, Diego and his father listened.

Sargent Garcia came and told Arellano that the governor was coming to the library to do some work. Arellano agreed and then showed Senor Alario to his horse.

Diego looked at his father. "All the rats are beginning to come out of their holes now."

"Good. I will get some of the dons together and we ready for them."

Diego again shook his head. "No, father…"

Boudica appeared at Diego's elbow. She looked at them. "Have I missed anything?" She asked.

Diego looked at her with something between annoyance and gladness that she was now working with them. He sighed. He would deal with her in a moment. He turned back to his father. "Some of the dons you would speak to may be part of the Rabatos. We just have to continue to keep our eyes open."

Alejandro growled. "You know a man can grow old just waiting."

Boudica chuckled a little.

Diego took hold of her arm and pulled her back through the passage. He paused at the stairway. "As for you, beloved. This is much to dangerous for you to have an active role in it."

She folded her arms. "Leonar is my friend, Diego. I won't see her hurt by this."

"And his Excellency is our governor." Alejandro said. "Boudica. I hate to say it, but he is right. You are a woman."

"I also can be subtler in my ways, Senores." She said.

Diego looked at her. "Indeed."

"Arellano does not see me as any kind of threat being the Senora of the household." She said. "We can use this to our advantage."

"Our advantage?" Diego repeated. "Not long ago you were very ill. Now this…"

She growled and moved to shove him in annoyance. He caught her hands, yanking them upwards, he pulled her to him and bent kissing her. That startled her enough that she was still a moment and then pulled back angrily. She ducked down avoiding him trying to take hold of her again.

He laughed lightly at her. "You are very pretty when you are angry, beloved."

"Enough of that, defend yourself." She hissed at him as she produced a knife from nowhere. It was a thin bladed stiletto that was the length of her forearm, but had a nearly flat pommel. Where had she gotten such a weapon.

Alejandro's eyes went wide. "Where did you…"

Diego lifted a hand. "Boudica that is not a toy, give it here."

She slashed at him causing him to jump backwards lightly.

"Bo…" He said watching her.

She hissed crouching, circling him. Diego realized she was serious. This was not a duel, but her making a point to him. She was not a spineless woman either. Good, so much the better, she was well matched to him, but…

He blocked a blow and then disarmed her, sending the knife across the stones. She then in annoyance raised her fist and punched him, startling him as he stepped backwards, feeling blood come to his lip. She stepped back flicking her hand. That had hurt her as much as it had him.

Alejandro blinked as Diego straightened. "Are you two done?" He asked. "By all the Saints, you two are married, not enemies." He said. Both Diego and Boudica looked at him and then each other.

Diego took a breath and nodded wiping the blood from his lip. He smiled a little as his wife moved lifting her blade. She was panting to catch her breath. She lifted her leg onto a small block of wood that Bernardo had been using as a seat and pulled her skirt up to her mid-thigh revealing the sheath she had for her blade strapped to her leg. She put the blade back and then let her skirt fall.

Diego realized she had adapted a boot knife sheath to her thin thigh. He also realized she was not wearing bloomers this day. That was the creamy skin that normally was for him alone to see, admire, touch, and kiss.

It was likely a very good thing that Alejandro was there. Otherwise Diego would have grabbed her, put her against a wall, and his way with her, in a hard-fast coupling that would have likely left her more bruised and it would have lasted only moments. He quelled such thoughts for the moment as he regarded her.

She looked back at the men of her family. She arched an eyebrow at them, daring them to speak.

Diego stepped to her and smiled at her. "Remind me not to upset you again, beloved." He murmured. He then reached for her hand. She winced a little. "I need to teach you to do that properly." He said. "So you do not bruise your delicate fingers again."

She then smiled up at him. He had accepted her as part of this now. He looked back at Alejandro and nodded as she lifted a finger to his lip. He winced also. "Hey."

"Sorry." She said.

He offered her a Zorro-like smile. "You know for a small as you are, you really can hit." He said.

She giggled and he wrapped his arm about her.

ZzZ

Garcia and Reyes were busy making the library into the office for the governor again. Diego walked into the room. He had seen to his lip and seen to his wife's hand, having her put it in cool water to sooth it upstairs in their room. He had been rather impressed by her wanting to defend her home and her friends.

In the wake of their first true row, Diego found himself loving her all the more. She was truly the best woman for him, willing to stand up for herself, for her family and friends, and keep the secret that could ruin them all. She knew at least how to defend herself with a knife, which he would ask about later how she came upon such knowledge, and she had the will to use it as he had seen. He would need to teach her more as Zorro's spouse and secret keeper. Those who did not know how to use weapons could still die by them and he would not allow that.

He returned downstairs making her promise to rest. That had been the doctor's orders for her to rest as much as she was able. She agreed at least for now.

Sargent Garcia was seeing to getting the couch comfortable. He was about to lie down when he noticed Don Diego standing over him watching him in amusement.

"Buenas tardes Sargent." Diego smiled.

"Buenas tardes, Don Diego." Garcia said.

"Inspecting the couch?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think his Excellency will find it comfortable?"

"Oh, si, Don Diego. I think so."

"You know Sargent." Diego said folding his arms. "I think California owes you a debt. For the splendid manner in which you are protecting his excellency."

"Gracias, Don Diego. It is a great responsibility."

"It is. The governor had many enemies who would like to find him dead."

"I know, but you need not worry about that Don Diego. I have my lancers on guard all around the hacienda."

"Splendid Sargent, Splendid."

Reyes walked in carrying a massive handful of things.

"The governor's essentials?" Diego asked.

"Si Don Diego." Garcia said.

Diego looked at the stack. "Well if you can think of anything else he needs, let me know." Diego said smiling.

"Gracias, Don Diego, but every time I think of something, his excellency thinks of something else." He lifted a fan. "A fan in case he becomes too hot." Next blanket. "A blanket in case he becomes cold." He nodded to a wooden box. "His music box, just in case he wishes to sleep."

"He goes to sleep to music?"

"Si, Don Diego, well, this particular music. Just the sound of it and…" Garcia snapped his fingers. "And off like a baby."

"Really?" Diego asked.

Garcia lifted the lid for Diego to listen.

"Well it is very pleasant, Sargent." Diego said.

"His excellency seems to find it quite soothing." Garcia said. He then looked over at Reyes who was dropping off to sleep. Diego looked at him also in amazement. Garcia slapped the lid shut and Reyes woke instantly, looking at him.

Diego blinked.

"Writing paper with the official seal on it in case he wishes to write." Garcia continued as he lifted the stack of paper with the inkwell and quill attached. He lifted the two books. "Books, in case he wishes to read."

"Books, Sargent. Well this is our library. There are hundreds of books here." He said nodding to the floor to ceiling bookshelves halfway around the large room. "Minus a few that Boudica is reading. She seems determined to read them all." He said ruefully.

"I know Don Diego, but I thought it best not to mention this, but his excellency prefers to decide things for himself."

Diego nodded. "I see."

Garcia lifted some cards. "His deck of cards, in case he wishes to play a game. Ah his excellency plays Burro with Don Alejandro nearly constantly, you know."

"I know." Diego said evenly.

He then nodded to the last item. "A chess set, in case he wishes to play." He said setting it on the desk. "He beats Don Alejandro at chess too."

Diego nodded and smiled. "Boudica and I both beat him quite often as well."

"Indeed." Garcia said. "And water in case he becomes thirsty." Garcia said pointing.

"And, ah, the wine Sargent?" Diego asked pointing.

"That is in case I become thirsty."

There was a knocking behind them. The governor was on his crutches with Leonar beside him.

"Can someone help me down these steps." The governor demanded.

"Permit me, your excellency." Diego said walking to him offering a hand at his elbow. Garcia got the other.

"Ah, gracias Diego."

The governor made it down the three steps and then hobbled with Garcia still holding him. Diego had wisely stepped back. "Well let go of me!" The governor said looking at Garcia. "Who do you think I am a helpless invalid?"

"No, your excellency." Garcia said.

"Go on, get out!"

"Gracias, your excellency!" Garcia said smiling.

"What?" The governor asked whipping back to look at him.

The smiled dropped. "I mean, si, your excellency." Garcia said as he made a quick escape with Reyes.

The governor moved to the desk with Diego behind him and Leonar behind him. "What is all this stuff?" He demanded looking at the desk. "I distinctly remember telling Sargent Garcia to clear this desk."

Leonar took a breath and stepped forward. "And you also told the Sargent to put your things here so you could get them when you needed them."

"I did?"

"You did." She pointed. "Now will you please sit down and get off that leg."

Diego and she moved behind the governor to push in his chair. Diego had his hand upon hers a moment. She jerked it back, giving him a look that told him she had not quite forgiven him as his wife had.

"Con tu permiso." Diego said taking the crutches from the governor to set them to the side, but in reach.

"Gracias, Diego."

"Since you have company, if you permit me father, I have some things to do." Leonar said.

Diego turned to look at her startled.

She paused. "I was wondering where your dear wife was, Diego?" she asked icily.

He took a breath. "She is in our room resting, or at least she should be. She was when I left her. If she is not asleep, I am sure she would like the company."

She nodded and moved to leave. She went to the door and shot a look back at him.

Diego took a breath and let it out slowly. It wasn't like he was courting her. He should not really be as annoyed at upsetting her as he was, but he had come to know how women worked. If two were friends and a man upset one, the other would also become upset, even if she had no other cause than to be defending her friend.

He rubbed his neck thoughtfully as the governor looked up at him.

"Well, what is wrong with the girl?" The governor asked.

Diego shrugged. "We are having a difference of opinion. I am sure I will hear all about it from my wife soon enough."

"Your Senora is a very spirited one. I think she has had some influence on my daughter being a little more rebellious than she should be. You may wish to try to keep a tighter leash on the fiery haired one, Diego."

Diego nodded a little.

The door opened and Capitan Arellano came into the room.

"Ah, your excellency, it is good to see you back at a desk again." He said coming forward. "Senor de la Vega."

"Capitan." Diego said.

"I was wondering, Excellency, if you were feeling well enough to continue with the plans with the meeting of the rancheros?"

"Of course, I am." The governor said. "Have the invitations made up and sent out."

"At once, your excellency, but…if you would permit a suggestion?"

"Of course."

"If Don Alejandro were to ride to the various ranchos and invite the dons personally, it might seem less like a summons and more like a friendly chat."

The governor nodded. "Good idea. Ask Alejandro if he will do it."

Diego looked at the governor. "My father will be most happy to cooperate."

"With your permission, then I will ask him immediately." Arellano said.

"Si." The governor said.

Diego watched him go and then leaned against the desk a moment, thinking as he folded his arms. This was not good. It got Alejandro out of the house.

"Thinking Diego?" The governor asked.

Diego turned to him. "Si, your excellency."

"I was thinking about Capitan Arellano."

"Ah, Si. He is incredible. When I named him as my successor, I had high hopes for him. But I see now that he has neither the temperament nor the humility that is necessary to be a good public servant."

Diego nodded slowly.

The governor leaned forward. "By the way, Diego. What kind of a card player are you?"

Diego smiled. "I think you will find that play exactly as my father did." He then dipped his head. "However, Boudica is the real card player in the family."

"She is? You allow a woman to play cards? To gamble?" The governor arched an eyebrow.

Diego chuckled. "That was a skill she came with, excellency, and it is a hard one to break her of."

"Your wife seems to have had an interesting past, Diego."

"Indeed, but I love her all the same. Her past makes her who she is, fiery hair and all."

"Would you play a game with me then?"

"Of course, your excellency."

"In that case get a chair and sit down."

Diego chuckled a little and moved to fetch a chair.

The door opened to reveal Leonar again. She walked forward, but seeing Diego there she stopped. "I'm sorry father, I had hoped you were alone."

The governor looked over at her retreating form. "I have no idea what is going on here, but you two need to sort it out, right now. I want to play Burro with Diego."

Leonar took a breath. "We are not playing at anything. I think Diego has become bored with my company. Thankfully his wife has not. She appears to be the only de la Vega with sense."

Diego shook his head as she turned around to leave again. He moved and caught her arm. "Leonar, I am not bored with you and you know it."

"Do I?" She asked.

"Indeed. Every day I find you growing lovelier. If I were not wed I would be well onto courting you." He smiled. "More beautiful."

She seemed utterly flattered by that. "Well you have never spoken like that before. Am I to understand that you enjoy being around me?" She took a breath. "Do you say such things to all the ladies or just the ones who are very good friends to your wife?"

He nodded. "Indeed." He saw Bernardo there. He took a breath. "Will you excuse me a moment?"

"What?" She asked.

"Only a moment. Apparently, it is urgent." He said.

The governor shook his head. "No, we are going to have a game."

"I am sorry, excellency, but it could be about my wife, I must go see to her. As you know she has not been feeling well of late." Diego said dipping his head. "Con tu permiso." He said.

Leonar watched him go. "She was sleeping when I saw her, but perhaps she woke ill." She said wondering herself now.

Her father tossed his cards. "By all the saints!" He growled.

"What is it now?" Diego asked as he followed Bernardo to the Sala.

Bernardo made gestures about soldiers.

"The soldiers…are gone?!" Diego gasped.

Bernardo gestured again.

"Sargent Garcia is gone too?" Diego blinked. "Capitan Arellano, just sent my father away." He took a breath realizing what was happening. "Bernardo! That means he is going to kill the governor now! We…"

Bernardo grabbed him and pulled him back against the cabinet as Arellano stepped into the room. He crossed the back part of the Sala and then walked the library door and stepped inside not seeing Diego or Bernardo there watching him.

Bernardo gestured and made to move forward, but Diego caught him. "No, I didn't mean this minute." Diego said. "First he will get rid of me. Then he will call in his friends the Rabatos. That's what we are waiting for." He said. "That would leave only the servants and the women here. The servants will likely be in the kitchens or abed. That leaves the women and you." He looked at Bernardo. "Get in the passage and be ready."

Bernardo nodded moving to do as his master wished.

Diego took a breath and then looked up as he noticed Boudica there. She smiled at him. He crossed to her, taking her hands. "Are you well, beloved?" He asked.

"Si." She said. "Diego. I need to tell you something."

"Boudica, his excellency is expecting me back in the library any moment." He said.

She moved between him and the door. "He can wait." She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

She looked down at the floor and swallowed. "I have been trying to find a way to tell you this in a better fashion, but all the times I have tried you have been busy or I have been." She took a step around him and walked into the Sala proper. He turned watching her, face full of concern. "I have no idea how to say it other than to just say it outright." She turned back to him as he stood near her, regarding her. "Perhaps you should sit down." She suggested.

He folded his arms. "I am not moving Boudica. What is this about?" His voice soft, but had the force of a command.

She smiled. "Something wonderful, Diego. I can hardly believe it. I hardly dared hope for it and now it has happened."

He looked at her, cocking his head not sure if he should touch her or not. If he did so he was pretty sure, by her expression that she would go to pieces before she could voice what she had to tell him, so he stayed back.

She took a breath. "No more secrets." She said, repeating his words. She put her hands on her belly and then looked up at him, looking up at him palely. "Diego, I am carrying your child."

For Diego, time was suddenly still, stopped dead by this news. Then at once the blood rushed back to his ears and he moved forward to her. "Boudica!" He gasped. "A child!" He said in wonder.

He pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her deeply before he remembered her words and put her back from him as though he were afraid he would do her harm. "Sweetheart! How…How long have you known?" He gasped looking at her.

"Since the night the governor came to the hacienda." She admitted slowly.

His mouth dropped open. She had been keeping it secret for more than six weeks from him, from them all. He took a breath, shaking his head. "Your illness, your fainting…all was due to this." He said. He cupped the small swell at her belly, his large hand engulfing it. He looked at her and then shook his head. It all made sense. All of it. Had he been truly putting it together as he did now, his biology classes would have helped him realize it. She had not bled in more than two months either.

It meant that she was at least two months along, perhaps more like three.

He should have known.

"Are you all right Diego?" She asked.

He nodded slowly. "Boudica. The Rabatos are going to make an attempt on the governor's life tonight. I need you safe. I need you to find a place to hide with Leonar." He said. "We will finally know who they are."

"Diego. I can help you."

He shook his head, cupping her head in his hands. He kissed her. "I know you can, beloved. And I may ask it of you later when I have more of a plan, but for now, I need you out of harm's way. These men are dangerous." He said.

She nodded. "All right." She said. "I will do what you ask."

He sighed in relief. "Gracias." He looked at her again.

"Are you happy, Diego?" She asked.

He nodded, smiling at last. "More than you can possibly imagine." He took a breath to steady himself. "We will discuss the more after I have dealt with the Rabatos and Capitan Arellano."

"You?"

He smiled. "Zorro."

She nodded.

She turned to leave his side, but he instead plucked her back to him. "No, I need you with me a moment. I may pass out if you do not support me a moment."

That made her laugh lightly. "Fainting is my job." She said.

"So is being ill in the morning, but I am not one to judge." He said smirking a little.

She smacked his arm playfully and he nodded as they both composed themselves to walk into the library again.

Diego nodded to her to walk before him. She did so. Leonar smiled seeing her friend and then walked to her father.

"Capitan." Diego said.

"Senor." Arellano answered. "Senora." He dipped his head.

Boudica inclined her head and sat down in a chair knowing her husband would likely insist if she did not upon hearing he news he had just heard.

"Well your excellency, I am ready for that game." Diego said.

The governor looked up at him. "Do I look sleepy to you, Diego?" He asked.

Leonar let out an exasperated sigh.

Diego looked at Leonar and the Capitan and back. "Well, no…"

The governor looked up at his daughter with a look that clearly read as 'I told you so'.

"Well, you will be." Leonar said. "As soon as you hear your music. And you know the doctor said you have to take a nap every day before supper."

"The doctor is an idiot." The governor grunted.

"Give me the key."

Her father growled, but relented. "Well it appears I have no choice in the matter Diego."

"Cheer up, your excellency, there will be other opportunities for playing cards together." Diego said. "Eh, Capitan?"

"Si, of course." Arellano agreed.

The Capitan brought the governor his crutches as Leonar put his music box on the table by the couch. The governor went to the couch. He looked at his daughter. "Be sure to wake me in time for supper. We are having quail tonight." He said excitedly.

"And if Senor de la Vega will show me where the lake is, you shall have some wild rice to go with it." Arellano said.

The governor looked at Diego excitedly. "Wild Rice! Good, good!"

He sat down and Leonar started the music as Diego helped him sit. He sat back and was nearly asleep when he opened an eye and saw them all watching him.

Diego smiled as he turned to his wife who was also smiling.

"Well get out of here! I can go to sleep without you all staring at me." The governor protested. He laid down on the pillow.

"Of course, you can, father. Sleep well." Leonar said. She moved to her friend who rose to her feet. She leaned close as the Capitan and Diego followed them. "My dear friend. Are you well?" She asked.

Boudica nodded leaning close. "I have told him." She whispered.

Leonar beamed. "And…"

"He is mad with joy."

At the door Leonar pointed back behind them. "Already." She said.

The men smiled and walked out after the women.


	21. Tabula Rosa

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 21 – Tabula Rosa

ZzZ

The sun was getting low when Diego and the Capitan rode to go to the lake. Boudica had seen them off, pulling her husband down to her to whisper to him. He answered, cupping her cheek and kissing her lightly before they rode out.

Diego made it about halfway when he pulled up on his reins. The Capitan did likewise looking at him.

"What seems to be the trouble Senor?" Arellano asked.

"I did not notice any guards at the hacienda as we left."

"Of course, you didn't. I felt they were getting underfoot. I told them to stay out of sight."

Diego nodded. "Well they certainly obey orders don't they. One would think they were all gone."

"Really?"

"Well that is, if one knew no differently." Diego leaned on his saddle horn. "But it does bring up another point, Capitan. This group of dons who seem to hate the governor so. The Rabatos?"

"What about the Rabatos?"

"Well if they think as I did that the hacienda was unguarded they might make another attempt on the governor's life."

Arellano chuckled lightly. "You worry too much Senor. That is my job."

"Of course. You are responsible for those attempts on the governor's life aren't you."

"What?"

"Oh, I mean it is your responsibility to protect him."

"Si, it is. But perhaps, you may have a point there. Maybe I should ride back to the hacienda and warn the guards to stay alert."

"Why don't you do that. Then I will ride on ahead and get the rice for the governor."

"I was just going to suggest that very thing."

"Were you now?"

"Si. We will do that then. Oh and be sure to get plenty of rice. The Governor has a hearty appetite."

"So too will my wife." Diego said. "Rest assured, Capitan. I will see that they are both well taken care of."

Arellano rode back toward the hacienda. Diego waited, holding his mount steady before he moved to a different direction.

ZzZ

Night fell.

Diego had made his way to the cave and the secret passage. He was dressed as Zorro when Bernardo came up to him.

"Oh, there you are. Has Capitan Arellano returned?"

Bernardo shook his head.

"Good." He said putting his sword on. "Then we will learn once and for all who the Rabatos are. But first we need to put Leonar and the governor in a safe place. Boudica can hide in here in case we need her, but I want her kept out of action even with her fully capable of helping us."

Bernardo looked at him questioningly.

Zorro smiled a little. "My lady gave me wonderful news this afternoon, Bernardo." He said. He beamed. "She is pregnant with our firstborn."

Bernardo gasped and then made a gesture of a very round pregnant woman and then a baby.

Zorro nodded. "That is the hope yes, but I after we are able to finally rid ourselves of the blight of the Rabatos, I plan to have my wife be treated like a queen."

Bernardo smiled at him.

Zorro grunted and playfully pushed him back by his face as he turned to find his wife and her friend after noting that they were not in the bedroom just beyond.

Outside, Arellano led several men into the hacienda. All of them were armed. He put up his hand to speak to them. "The governor is in the library asleep. Come on quietly."

"Capitan Arellano?" Came a female voice above them.

All of them looked up and saw Leonar and Boudica standing together looking down at them.

"What's going on down there?" Leonar demanded.

Arellano took a breath. "Oh nothing Senorita, Senora. Some of the rancheros misunderstood. They believed the meeting to be tonight not in two days." He said.

Leonar looked at Boudica. Neither woman believed that. Leonar moved to go down the stairs. Boudica reached to grab her to stop her. "Leonar." She hissed.

Leonar shook her head and continued down indignantly.

Boudica looked to the shadows and saw one move a little. Zorro! However, she needed to get her friend back to him. She moved after her as Zorro watched knowing she had seen him.

Leonar reached the bottom of the stairs. "But why are they armed?" She demanded. "And where are the guards?" She looked about as Boudica made it nearly to her. She then shouted. "Guar…!" But the captain grabbed her and clapped a hand to her mouth.

Two other men moved as Boudica moved to run back up the stairs, but they caught her, clapping a hand over her mouth and dragging her back.

Above Zorro hissed a little at his negligence, but Boudica had tried to keep the girl from being stupid and failed. Now Arellano had them both, but Zorro doubted he would harm them, at least not yet.

Leonar struggled and tried to bite Arellano's hand. He pulled it back as she looked desperately at Boudica who was also struggling. "Please!" She begged. "Do not harm the Senora. She is with child!"

Zorro straitened hearing that. She had known before he had known? He was the father! He narrowed his eyes as the men held the women, binding them and gagging them.

"I am sorry to involve you Leonar, truly I am." Arellano said. "But I want to be governor." He looked at the men. "Treat the Senora as gently as you can." He said.

"Suppose someone heard her!" One of the men asked looking at Arellano as the other men fought to bind and gag the pair.

"No one at the hacienda." Arellano said. "The servants are all abed with sleeping powder in their drinks. It would take a pistol shot to bring the vaqueros. That is the reason I said absolutely no pistols."

"But the governor must have heard."

"He is a very sound sleeper." Arellano hissed. "Now we should get on with this. You two, keep them here." He said as the men sat the women, none to gently on the bench and tied their ankles. "Be careful with the young Senora. I do not want to worry her into a miscarriage." He said. "The rest of you, come with me."

They nodded.

He drew his saber as did the others as they approached the library. "Senores, I am about to become governor."

He opened the door and stepped in. However, the couch was missing with the governor.

"He's gone! He was right here on that couch, they must of moved him!" Arellano said.

"Who?" The Rabato leader demanded.

"How should I know?"

Inside the passage, Zorro came back in thinking of a way to free the women when he paused seeing that Bernardo was standing by the couch with the governor sleeping on it with his music box playing.

"How in the world did you do this?" Zorro asked.

Bernardo beamed.

"Well you keep that music box going because if he wakes himself and finds himself in here, he will know all about Zorro."

Arellano looked about in the library. "Wait a minute. He can't get too far on those crutches. Search for him. Search everywhere."

As the men began to leave, the last stood near the curio. Zorro activated the button and stepped out, clapping a gloved hand to his mouth and dragging him backwards into the passage where he rendered the man unconscious.

"I'll take the upstairs, you take the rear of the house." Arellano commanded from the door.

In the passage, Zorro nodded to Bernardo as he held the unconscious Rabato. "You handle this one. I will have another for you in the Sala."

Bernardo nodded as Zorro took the Rabato's weapon and then headed down the stairs.

Outside, Arellano was poking the bushes with his sword. He stepped to the women who were looking at him with utter hate in their eyes. Leonar growled and kicked at Arellano with her two legs. He dodged and smiled at her.

"A little delay, Senorita. Your father seems to have grown wings. Don't worry we shall find him." He told her. "Come." He said to the two guarding the women as he went up the stairs.

Inside the Sala the two men who had gone to the back of the house noticed that one of the rapiers of one of the Rabatos was sticking into the ceiling.

"Jose's sword." The Rabato leader said. "Someone is in this room."

The man with him opened the cabinet.

The leader grunted. "Come on, no one can hide in there. Quit wasting your time." He turned back and blinked seeing his friend was missing. He had just been there.

He ran out of the Sala to find Arellano. "Capitan!" He called.

In the passage, Bernardo dragged the unconscious man to the other as Zorro ran up to the second floor.

Boudica struggled against her bonds, but stopped as the man ran out.

"Capitan."

"What is it?" Arellano asked looking down from the balcony. They had checked Alejandro's room and a guest room. The next was Don Diego's.

"Manuel is gone and Jose's sword is stuck in the ceiling." The leader said before moving to go back into the Sala.

Arellano and the two with him went down the stairs, but the last one was suddenly grabbed from behind and yanked backwards with a hand over his mouth. He struggled, but caught by surprise, Zorro had him. He rendered him unconscious and dragged him back into the shadows.

Below, Leonar had seen him. She smiled in spite of herself.

Bernardo moved through the passage to help take the next unconscious man when he paused due to the music box becoming low. He wound it up again and then moved on.

Arellano walked into the Sala finding two swords now. He looked at them in surprise.

"I don't like this." A Rabato said.

Arellano grunted. "Now don't lose your head."

"Simeon! Simeon!" The Rabato barked.

The other with them looked upwards. "He must still be upstairs."

Behind the wall, Zorro smiled as he watched and listened.

"Lining his pockets probably." Arellano said. "Go get him." The man did not move. "Well you heard me, go get him!" He barked.

The man turned to leave.

Zorro ran to meet him upstairs.

"Simeon!" The Rabato called. "Simeon!" He ran up the stairs and went to Don Diego's room. He opened the door and was met by a large angry puma who scratched and bit him. Puma's ears were flat to his head as he struck, lifting a paw to hit the man again.

He cried out backing away. Zorro was behind him. He knocked the bleeding man unconscious and then looked at the cat who was growling. Puma lifted a paw at him. Zorro took a breath and pulled off his glove. "It's me, Puma." He hissed. He then lowered his mask, watching the massive cat that was larger than most dogs now. He was sure that the large feline had heard the women cry out and had become angered being locked where he could not reach them. All the better, the amount of chaos this cat, even one still as young as he was, could cause would be unfathomable.

Puma growled, ears still flat, and swatted at him. Zorro dodged the blow seeing the massive claws in the moonlight. Puma then then stepped forward, ears raising curiously, smelling the hand. He licked it, grating his comb-like tongue on the hand. He knew the scent of his mistress's husband and then sat down before him. Zorro took a breath and caressed the large head.

"Good boy." Zorro said. "Go back in the room. Go!" He said.

Puma looked down at the man at his feet and growled lowly, but then turned and went back into the room. Zorro took a deep breath. He pulled his mask back up and then dragged the man backwards.

Leonar saw him again. She nudged Boudica who was struggling with her bonds, contorting her arms to bring them forward. Bo looked up and saw Zorro as well and smiled at her friend. Leonar then gasped seeing her friend's arms bent at a totally unnatural angle.

Bo reached up and using her hands at the awkward angle was able to untie her gag. Leonar was impressed by this feat as she then used her teeth to work the rope as Leonar watched.

Inside the passage, Bernardo took a breath, but realized he needed to reset the music box. He could not find the key. He spotted it between the floorboards. He was able to grab it in the nick of time and wind the box just as the governor was walking.

He took a deep breath and moved as Zorro dragged the next victim to him.

Arellano and the Rabato leader were in the Sala.

"They are not coming back, any of them." The Rabato leader said.

"Well Senor Alario, it seems we have gambled and lost." Arellano said. "But by the saints I am going to find out who it was who heeded us." He looked back. "The Senorita would know. Come on."

Alario shook his head nearly walking into the swords. "No." He said.

"As you wish. Stay here then."

Alario backed up and stood against the cupboard. He felt a breeze behind him. "Capitan! Wait for me!" He said looking over his shoulder as he realized what he had been against was no longer there."

Arellano looked back. "Well are you coming?" He asked. He took a breath and walked back into the Sala. Alario was gone, but there were five swords there hanging down.

Boudica had her hands free and she quickly turned her friend to undo the knots. Leonar had been most impressed when she had her hands free and had just shifted her arms returning them to their right angle. She used her small fingers on the knots, but she heard Arellano. She reached, drawing her dagger she cut her leg bonds and she ducked behind a wall.

Leonar looked at her, but Boudica put a finger to her lips. However, it was Zorro who came to them. He dipped his head to Leonar, but Boudica came out ready to battle her opponent. Zorro turned hearing her, blocking the blow, but grabbing her wrist. He jerked her close to him and smiled down at her as he held her off balance on her tip-toes.

"That is the second time you have had a knife on me, Senora." He chided softly.

She took a breath relaxing instantly. He let her go and turned to the Senorita. He extended his hand for the knife she held. She nodded, giving it to him so he could cut Leonar's bonds. He handed it back to Boudica with a nod.

"Senora." He said, smiling.

She took it and sheathed it.

Leonar gasped holding her friend. Boudica held her gently. Zorro was surprised. Boudica, if anything was stronger in this time of crisis than Leonar and she was pregnant with hormones all over the place. Zorro had a fair amount of respect for the level-headed nature of his spouse then.

Zorro lifted a finger to his lips and beckoned them to follow him. They did so. He had them stand against the wall by the Sala door. He then lifted a finger to his lips again, smiling as he moved to the door and leaned against it seeing Arellano pulling the swords down.

"Capitan." Zorro said evenly as he leaned, relaxed in the doorframe. "I am sorry you do not approve of the display. It would have been better balanced with one more sword." He nodded to him. "Yours."

Arellano cocked his head. "You can have it now."

Zorro beamed and then moved out of the way. Arellano followed. He got to the courtyard looking for Zorro.

Zorro was behind him, the ladies to the side of him as he stood ready. He smiled and then called out. "Over here, Capitan." He called and shrugged off his cape from his shoulders.

He then smiled as Arellano whipped back toward him. He wiggled his blade playfully before he charged with a loud "Ahya!" as he leapt in a rather impressive Balestra.

Boudica stood with her friend as they watched the duel. This a duel to the death. Zorro was not playing for sport this time, he was out for blood. Arellano had done harm to his family, friends, and others. The Capitan would not live through the night.

They traded attacks and parries. The Capitan lifted a stool and hurled it at Zorro. Zorro ducked as it sailed by him to the window. Zorro recovered, trying to keep himself between the ladies and Arellano knowing that given a chance the Capitan might charge and try to use them as a hostage. Zorro could not bear to think about Boudica being held with a blade to her throat. His precious wife and the precious gift she had for him in her belly. A precious gift that Arellano was very much aware of, thanks to Leonar. An advantage to the Capitan if he decided to use it.

Zorro tossed him to the ground after they locked together for a few moments. Arellano then tossed another stool at him which Zorro jumped over as it was aimed at taking his legs out from under him. Arellano got to his feet and they struck at each other.

Arellano went around a table. Zorro lunged at him and he caught Zorro's blade, before picking up the table and shoving Zorro backwards with it. He then moved toward the women. Boudica shoved her friend out of the way as Arellano grabbed for Leonar.

"Run!" Boudica shouted to her friend shoving her toward the door.

He smiled and grabbed the Senora and pulled her against him, sword across her throat as he turned to Zorro who was watching. "Back off!" Arellano growled.

Zorro took a couple steps back as he saw a red line begin to drip crimson down her throat. Boudica took a breath. She looked at Zorro's gaze as he spread his arms. "Let her go Arellano, your fight is with me."

"Do you not think I know how much she means to this household? She carries a child, Senor Zorro. Two lives lost if you test me."

Zorro lifted a hand. "Let her go!"

"Back off! I will leave here, never return." Arellano said. He then yelped and staggered backwards as he clasped the outside of his thigh. A crimson gash was there as Boudica lifted her knife. He let her go and she moved forward as he limped a step backwards before charging forward to stab her.

Zorro grabbed her, pulling her behind him as he blocked the blow. He turned watching Arellano as he kept Boudica behind him. He glared at Arellano, smiling coldly. The Capitan was not long for this world now. Zorro would finish him. Known for going out of his way not to kill his opponents, he would make an exception for this man who had harmed his wife.

Arellano then charged making one last desperate attempt to win the battle, though the wound he had was fairly severe. Boudica held her knife as she stood back, shaking a little. She could feel the blood trickling down her throat. She felt hands on her and she gasped. She looked back and saw Leonar.

"Boudica!" The Senorita gasped. She pressed a cloth to her wounded throat. It wasn't deep, but it stung.

Zorro was between Arellano and the ladies. He parried several blows, working defensively, looking for an opening. He saw one and took it, stabbing with a lung. The blade went into Arellano's chest and through his heart.

Zorro pulled his sword free and stepped backwards two paces. Arellano dropped his sword and then followed him before falling to his face dead at Zorro's feet. Zorro looked down at him as he sheathed his sword.

Leonar went to his side bringing Boudica with her. Bo was pale, but watchful. Zorro looked at them as he stood amazed that he had just killed a man.

The gate opened and all three looked as Garcia and Reyes came in holding bottles in their arms.

Garcia gasped looking across. "Capitan Arellano!" He blinked. "Zorro!"

Zorro drew his sword again, but this time held the pommel before his face in a salute to the women before he moved, running into the Sala after grabbing his cape.

Leonar looked at the men. "Sargent, quickly, in the library! My Father!"

"Quick Corporal! Hold these!" Garcia said.

"I can't! You hold mine!" Reyes protested.

"Oh! Sargent, please, hurry!" She said.

The Sargent and the Corporal sighed and dropped their bottles. They all broke as the pair moved to follow her.

Boudica took a breath and she leaned against a post for support, bloody knife in her hand, handkerchief held to her neck with her free hand.

A hand came to her shoulder. She looked back and saw it was Bernardo. He looked at her and gently pulled down the cloth at her throat. He gasped and pressed it back looking at her.

She shook her head. "It isn't as bad as it looks. It just stings." She said.

He reached down and took the bloody knife from her hand and held it as he let her lean on him as they walked toward the stairs. They reached the top and she sighed.

He smiled at her and gestured as she leaned against him.

She nodded. "Si. There is a baby in me."

He smiled more and gestured again.

"Si, Diego is pleased, but I am sure he was not happy I was so close to danger." She said, her voice was tired sounding.

He gestured for her to sleep. She nodded and smiled at him. He took her to her room and opened the door.

Puma was there, but seeing his mistress he calmed. She pointed at his bed. He moved towards it and laid down as Bernardo helped her lay on the bed. She yawned a little. "When Diego comes back. Have him come." She said and then fell asleep.

He gasped and touched her arm. She lived, just her body was done with the events of the evening. He sighed and loved to treat the wound at her throat. It was not serious at all, but would be painful the next couple days.

She would need rest, lots of it. He was sure Diego would insist on it now that he knew she was pregnant.

Meanwhile, below in the library Leonar found her father still asleep listening to the music box.

"Father." She said. She hurried to his side and closed the lid on the music box.

He woke nearly instantly as she smiled at him. She sat beside him. "Is supper ready? I'm hungry." He said.

She beamed at him

Corporal Reyes looked out the window. "Sargent? Look!" He called.

Garcia went to see. Outside, before the stable were the Rabatos, all bound hand and good, gagged, under a carved Z in the stone. Above them on the roof was Zorro, watching. He smiled as Garcia spotted him. He bowed to him and laughed.

"Adios muchachos!" He said playfully.

ZzZ

Diego returned to the hacienda just as a gentle rain storm started. He had seen to the affairs of having the lancers remove the bodies and clean the courtyard. He had made sure the servants were alive. They would wake in the morning.

The governor was hungry and so they had managed to make him some eggs and bacon, promising him quail and wild rice tomorrow after explaining what had happened. Though not happy, the governor conceded that there was no one there who could truly cook for them since all the servants were out cold having been drugged.

After he and Leonar were settled and the guards reposted with Garcia in charge, Diego finally retired.

He came through the secret door and nodded to Bernardo who was sitting by Boudica watching her sleep. His servant had made a fire in the health to keep her warm and safe.

Bernardo left then as Diego sighed, blowing out the candles except the one on the bedside table that made her hair look molten. He shook his head as he saw the bandage at her throat.

Had he lost her…

He swallowed and shook his head. Knowing Zorros secret had done her harm this day, and yet part of him was grateful. She knew how to keep his secrets to protect him and the identity of the hero of the people.

He looked back hearing a noise. Puma was sleeping in his bed, all paws in the air, content. He smiled. Well at least someone would sleep in this house this night. Diego doubt he would. He was too wound up from the fight with Arellano and finding out about his wife's pregnancy.

He took a breath, undressing and then standing, watching his wife as she breathed in her sleep. He then did something he had not done in some time. He prayed. He voiced his prayer, lightly touching his sleeping wife's form as he did so. "Dios proteger a mi mujer, mi ardiente de pelo, mi paloma. Y el niño que lleva en su vientre por mí mismo. De la violencia y la preservación de cualquier daño. En este lugar y cada lugar. En esta noche y todas las noches."

He gently caressed the tiny swell that he could feel as she lay on her side under the blanket.

"I will never let another harm you again." He murmured softly, fingers lightly touching the bandage that Bernardo had made to help the cuts at her throat.

Boudica woke.

She heard a sound outside and realized it was a gentle rain storm. She opened her eyes hearing a voice. She looked behind her. Diego was there, watching her, his hand on her. She looked back at him and smiled. "Diego." She whispered.

He smiled. "Hello, Bo." He said softly.

She reached for his hand. She felt his chilled skin. "You are as cold as ice. Get into bed." She said.

He did so, climbing under the blanket and moving his body close to her own. She was warm and quickly the cool chill came off his body.

"What were you saying?" She asked him as she held his hand in her own looking back at him.

"Nothing important." He said. "Just talking." He said. "Words." He said looking at her.

She smiled sleepily. "I love you." She murmured.

He nuzzled her shoulder. "Te amo más de lo que nunca sabrás o entenderás." He whispered.

She kissed his hand and pulled his arm about her as she lay back to sleep. He leaned back to blow out the candle behind him. In the dark, he settled and held her to him. He did not sleep, though he felt she did. His eyes were shut as he relaxed, letting her sleep and dream in his keeping.

His wife.

His world.


	22. Kidnapped!

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 22 – Kidnapped!

Things had gone well for the de la Vegas. Only a week after the arrest of Rabatos and the death of Capitan Arellano, the governor and his daughter, Leonar were ready to travel to Monterey. It was a bittersweet time for the family. Boudica and Leonar held each other, weeping, promising to write, and Boudica promising to visit, though it likely would be after the birth of her child since Diego was rather reluctant to have her do much of anything after the excitement of that night.

The doctor had been summoned and he had given Diego a liquid that would sting, but help her neck heal without scarring. He also mentioned that both mother and child were doing very well and that Diego likely needed as much rest for his constitution as she did. Bo had smiled and agreed to rest, but she also had tasks to do as a mistress of a rancho the size of the de la Vega's.

Accounting, keeping the kitchens going, buying supplies, supervising the pay of the vaqueros, all landed on her shoulders, mostly in an attempt to keep her seated much of the day. Though she did like to walk about. Diego had pacified her need to ride by taking her to the stables to see the horses and also on carriage rides.

Christmas had come and gone with the de la Vega household very joyous when Alejandro was finally told of his impending grandchild. He had been very pleased, though upset they had waited so long to tell him, though as he informed them, he had begun to suspect with how Diego had suddenly become rather domestic with his affairs to do with Bo.

Diego had tried to cut back in his lovemaking, which was not easy for him being a young man, but that failed when he realized that his wife was still enjoying it and in fact it made her feel pretty and loved. She also was the one who had initiated it a few times to his surprise and pleasure. At first, he had tried to resist, but then found he did wish her to feel his physical love for her, the love that had resulted in the child she now carried.

They had to go about it differently to accommodate the baby, who protested its father pressing against it too much. It also protested Boudica sleeping on her stomach as she had before. She had learned to sleep with a pillow between her legs so she could sleep mostly that direction, but pillowed.

As her belly grew he seemed to be making every effort to make her comfortable. Tea, rubbing her back and feet, extra pillows, and finding her the foods she seemed to crave the most. She seemed to crave fruits and cool drinks more than anything. She also had an add never ending hunger for half sours and fresh goat's milk, at the same time. At first, Diego had not believed her until she downed an entire container of milk and half the container of pickled cucumbers. From then on, he had made sure she had a supply even if he found the combination appalling.

She was showing now and could no longer hide it at five months along. Today was pleasant and she sat in the shade of the tree watching as Diego sparred with Bernardo. She had a plate of the half sours that she was snacking on and drinking fruit juice as she watched the pair.

Bernardo was grinning at the well spirited match as Diego playfully countered him. These bouts served to keep Diego sharp, but also provided both entertainment for Boudica and exercise for the two men.

"Diego, when will you teach me?" Boudica asked. "You did promise." She said, her feet up on another chair with a pillow. "I will be soon too fat."

He looked over at her as her parried a lung from Bernardo. "You are not fat, my darling, why do you say such things? You are glowing and still very beautiful."

She truly was. Her skin and hair shown in the dappled light. She blushed a little at that.

"You didn't answer my question." She said watching him a hand on the bulge that contained their child. The occupant moved lazily within her causing the bulge to shift slightly.

Against her small frame the child looked larger than it actually was. Diego had been worried and spoke to the doctor about it. The doctor had commented that the child was no more than the size of a papaya, but was healthy as was its mother.

He side stepped another lunge. He looked at her again as he stood in his frilled dress shirt looking at her. "Sweetheart, I do not wish you to do yourself injury. Fencing requires you to be quick and agile on your feet." He lunged. "You will forgive me, but you are neither of late."

She snorted as Bernardo grinned making a triple hiss sound when he made a Z for Zorro.

Diego regarded him. "Oh! I suppose you would wear the cape and the mask too, eh?"

Bernardo shrugged and went on the offensive. He made a move that Diego parried, but pointed.

"Beautiful eh?"

Bernardo shifted his blade about and tapped Diego on his chest lightly.

Diego smiled and nodded. "Oh, you are clever today."

Boudica clapped. "Well done, Bernardo!" She praised.

Diego looked at her. "Just whose side are you on Senora de la Vega?" He asked. He had been expecting her to cheer him on at some point. She always seemed to cheer Bernardo which both amused and annoyed him.

"The underdog." She said beaming playfully at him.

Bernardo beamed at her and lifted his blade in a salute to her and then jumped back to be on guard as Diego went after him.

The gate opened and Sargent Garcia came into the courtyard. Boudica noticed and gasped looking at Bernardo in alarm. He looked back and then looked at Diego. He shook his head and made a gesture of a large belly in warning.

"His protection won't help you now, Bernardo!" Diego smiled.

Boudica put a hand to her face and shook her head trying to think of a way to warn her husband as Diego moved and continued to spare as Garcia watched. Bernardo looked at her helplessly.

"Come on defend yourself!" Diego said noting that Bernardo had stopped truly being in the match.

"Diego, could you fetch me some more sours I am still hungry." She said before devouring the last one nervously.

"In a moment, my dear. I have to show this little rascal a thing or two."

"But Diego…" she protested. "Oh! We should be ready for guests who could be here any moment." She said smiling at Garcia.

He smiled back at her and dipped his head to her.

He rolled his eyes at Bernardo who pointed behind him. "She is fine for the moment, come on!"

He lunged and Bernardo dove into the open Sala window. Diego laughed at the tactic, bringing his sword up before his face in a salute.

Garcia came to him. "Is he hurt, Don Diego?"

Diego turned startled as he realized what Bernardo and his wife had been about as he shifted the blade. He swallowed a little and looked at Bernardo who shrugged a little.

Garcia looked down. "Are…you…all…right…little…one?" He said slowly.

Bernardo sat up and looked at him cocking his head.

"It is strange Don Diego, I can never make him understand a thing, but only a moment ago I heard you were speaking to him." Garcia said.

Diego chuckled nervously. "As though he could hear, eh?"

Boudica came up to them. "Demetrio." She greeted a hand going to her back as she stood there smiling. She had started calling the Sargent by his Christian name. He did not seem to mind and in fact rather enjoyed it.

"Oh! Senora Boudica. You are looking very beautiful today." Garcia said taking Diego's suggestion to compliment women, especially a woman who was with child and could go from smiling, to sobbing, to angry in the span of moments.

"Gracias, Demetrio." She beamed rubbing the swell that looked smaller as she stood and was not leaning back in a chair. "Nice to know some people still have manners." She said. She stuck out her tongue playfully at her husband who narrowed his eyes at her. She then turned her attention back to the Sargent and suddenly laughed.

"What is it, Senora?"

"I was just thinking. I may be competition for you soon for a large belly." She said amused as she turned to walk back to her chair.

Diego watched her and shook his head as Garcia stood unsure how to answer that one.

"I am not sure how to answer that without gaining her ire, Don Diego." Garcia said quietly.

"Ah, you are learning the finer points of being a husband, Sargent. Sometimes it is best just to say nothing at all. Safer that way." Diego smiled. "You are very observing Sargent." He looked back at Bernardo. "Bernardo has been with me so long that I forget that he neither hears nor speaks and sometimes I actually find myself talking to him."

Boudica hid her chuckle at that in her drink as she covered it with a cough.

Garcia then nodded brightly looking at Bernardo and then back. "Just like I talk to my horse."

Diego nodded and smiled. "Exactly."

Garcia blinked. "But Don Diego. Where did you learn to fence like that?"

Boudica stiffened a little. Diego saw her over Garcia's shoulder as she turned to look at him curious how he would explain that.

Diego laughed. "Sargent… well I'm only trying to learn to please my father." He nodded back to his wife. "Also it makes me more dashing to my bride." He beamed at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"But I saw you do things only an expert can do." Garcia protested.

Bo nodded and lifted a hand at what he had said.

"Sargent, what you saw was a good friend trying his best to make me look good."

Bernardo was still sitting there watching holding his rapier, watching.

Diego continued. "I shudder to think what would happen if I were ever challenged by an expert such as yourself, Commandant."

Boudica shook her head at him. He was laying it on too thick now, though the Sargent would likely not realize it.

Garcia chuckled a little. "Well, I supposed that would make a difference."

"Oh it certainly would." Diego said. "Now, Sargent. To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I would like to talk to your father, Don Alejandro."

"Ah." Diego said spreading his hands. "Make yourself at home in the Sala and I will go tell him you are here."

"Gracias, Don Diego."

Diego smiled. "Oh, Sargent, there is a new wine on the table. I would like your opinion on it."

"Gracias, Don Diego!" Garcia said as he moved to go through the window.

Diego caught his arm. "You may use the door." He said gesturing behind him with the handle of the rapier he still held.

Garcia laughed and moved to do just that.

Diego looked at his wife who was giggling quietly. He pursed his lips at her and shook his head before he looked down at Bernardo. Bernardo got up and hopped back through the window as Diego clapped him on the back.

The two the stood together as they had their rapiers pointed at the ground. Bernardo let out a large sigh and wiped his face in relief.

Diego nodded as they walked back to the lady of the house who looked up at them as Bernardo took Diego's weapon and his glove. "Well I think I handled that rather well." Diego said.

Boudica shook her head at him. "You almost gave him heart failure." She hissed at him. "Me too."

"Oh we can't have that." He said as he pressed a hand to the swell softly. He then offered her a hand. "Come, let's inform father he has a guest."

She nodded as she took his hand and sat up, shifting the weight as she then walked with him and Bernardo moved to deal with the weapons.

Diego nodded to his wife to go and knock on the study door. She did so.

"Si?" Came Alejandro's voice.

"It is me, Papa and Diego."

"Come in!" Alejandro said. He always delighted to hear her call him Papa. She regarded him as her father. She did not regard her distant family in New York to be family at all. Her family was here, in this room. The three of them and the one growing inside her.

She did so as Diego held the door for her. Alejandro was closer than she had expected and he pulled her into a hug, startling her. He kissed her cheek and sighed enjoying the feel of her. She looked at Diego who smiled in amusement. If anything, Alejandro was almost more protective of her than even Diego was and that was saying something.

"How are my two most precious gifts in the world?" Alejandro asked as he set her back and looked at her belly before pressing his hand to her trying to feel his grandchild moving.

Diego arched an eyebrow. "There was a time father, you said that about me."

Alejandro looked up at him. "Yes. That was when you were young my son. Now you are a father yourself. I am sure you understand the sentiment."

"Si." Diego nodded smiling.

"Now then my little one." Alejandro said. "How are you?" He asked the bump and was rewarded with a kick.

Boudica stood tolerantly. Diego and his father were the only two people in the world who did not really need permission to touch her. Ellie often did and Boudica was well with her, but others she got annoyed at the intrusion of her space, especially the women of the pueblo coming and touching her and offering advice and discussing if it was a girl or a boy she carried.

"You have a guest father." Diego said after a moment.

"Oh?" Alejandro looked up.

"Si, Sargent Garcia."

"Ah. I will be down in a moment." He grinned at Boudica. "I have a few more papers to sign. Then, Bo, dear one, can you look over the accounting for the payroll for the month."

"Si, Papa."

Diego nodded and took the hand of his young wife as she waddled to him. He smiled as they walked to the Sala where Garcia had finished his first glass.

Diego pulled back a chair for his wife. She sat down with a smile at Diego who was always a gentleman. He looked at Garcia. "Well what is your opinion, Sargent?"

"This is wonderful, that is it is really hard to say." Garcia said.

Boudica smiled as she poured herself some water. "Really? I find it quite enjoyable, Demetrio." Diego looked at her. Her tastes were somewhat off of late. He would not trust her judgement on that, but he was not going to tell Garcia that. Though he knew the wine was very good from his own experience.

Diego folded his arms. "Well, eh, let's not have any snap judgements shall we." Diego said. "Perhaps if you had another glass."

"Perhaps." Garcia nodded as Diego poured him another glass.

Alejandro appeared and put his hands on Bo's chair. "Did you wish to see me Sargent?" He asked curtly.

"Oh, Si, Si, Don Alejandro."

"Well?"

"I am informing all the rancheros that the warehouse is ready." Garcia said.

There was a knock at the door. Bernardo nodded as Diego gestured to him to get it. He opened the door to reveal a man with a box. He took the box and then walked to Diego who smiled taking the box in his hands. "Ah, good."

"Have you reinforced the door?" Alejandro asked

"Si."

"And have you arranged for the guard?"

"Si."

Diego looked at his father. "Father, are you still worried about those hides?"

"Oh you need not worry, Don Alejandro." Garcia said. "As acting Commandant of the pueblo, I am personally responsible for their safety."

"That is the chief source of my worry." Alejandro said and then he grunted lightly as Bo elbowed him. He looked down at her as she looked up at him innocently.

"Now, father." Diego admonished lightly. "I am certain that Sargent Garcia has taken every precaution."

"Oh indeed I have Don Diego. It will be a sorry bandido who tries any tricks on me. Even that rascal of a Zorro."

"That's the spirit Sargent." Diego smiled.

Bo exchanged a look with Alejandro and shrugged sipping her water.

Garcia then looked at the small box. "What is that, Don Diego?"

Diego smiled. "A gift for my lovely Senora." Diego said.

"A gift."

Diego nodded and opened the box to show them. Boudica gasped in delight seeing the small eggs within, sitting in paper. "Oh! Diego!"

"But those are quail eggs, Don Diego. Not treasure. They are little more than a snack."

Alejandro smiled lifting one delicately. "You will find, Sargent, that if you ever marry and your wife bears you a child you will yield to her whims on food to save your sanity."

"Oh?"

"Indeed Sargent. Quail eggs to feed the queen of my heart." Diego said. He gestured to Bernardo to take them to the kitchens.

Garcia looked at Boudica. "You like quail eggs, Senora?"

"I have had a fierce hunger for them and half sours." She said. "I am not sure why."

"And goat milk, fruit, tea, lamb…" Diego recounted on his fingers and he grunted as she hit his arm in annoyance.

"Carrying a child seems to be a difficult time." Garcia said. "I admire you, Senora."

She laughed. "Indeed. I would love to see one of you men try it."

The three looked at each other and then down.

"And now if you are ready to go into Los Angeles, Bernardo and I will ride with you."

Bo looked up startled.

Garcia nodded downing the wine with a sigh. "I am ready Don Diego." He walked out of the Sala.

Diego looked and saw his wife and his father looking at him. He clapped his father on his shoulder. "Oh, come on!"

"You do not share my concern?" Alejandro asked.

Diego sighed. "To steal that many hides, father, would require there would need to be at least a dozen bandidos. There are just not that many in Los Angeles." He said clapping his arm again playfully. He then looked down at his wife as she sat there watching him. "You should go put your feet up for a while. See if Ellie can play you a song."

She hissed at him. "I wanted to go for a walk." She stood up a little awkwardly, but waved him off. "No, I am fine. I will have James or Benito walk with me." She often would walk with James. At times it was because she was chaperoning James and Ellie who were courting, though only Boudica knew it. For her is an excuse to be out enjoying the air while they talked. James had even managed to find a way for Ellie to ride a horse, with Diego's permission, he had modified a saddle with a back to it and a strap to keep her on it. She rode a very gentle mare, even more gentle than Rana, learning to guide her with clicks and the reins as Bo and James watched. Benito even helped as the head Vaquero.

Alejandro smiled. "I could walk with you my dear. If you will accept the company of an old man."

She beamed and looped her arm in his. "Gladly Papa."

Diego watched as they walked to the Sala door. Bernardo had their sombreros and a light shawl to keep the sun off Boudica's shoulders. Diego shook his head and stepped to Bernardo.

"Women have such interesting temperaments when they carry a child." He mused.

Bernardo nodded.

ZzZ

The next day, she and Diego were in the pueblo together. She needed new dresses as the dresses she owned were becoming rapidly too tight. She was already waddling about, arched against the weight of the child that was high against her and looked like she had a perfect ball under her clothing just under her breasts. Those had grown as well and the nipples were darker. Diego had also seen dark spots on her face and a line that ran from her belly button to her lower curls. All, the doctor informed him, were signs of a good and healthy pregnancy.

They had just finished getting two dresses for her that would have a pouch of sorts for her belly to expand into as she grew larger. Diego walked with her to set their packages in the carriage where Bernardo was waiting. Strangely, though Diego would have predicted the travel would be worse for her illness, it was actually better with her pregnant. She was able to sit, look about, and talk to him as they traveled, though he kept her cool with cool water on a bandana around her neck and the cover pulled up to shade her.

It was mid-January and being as close to the coast as they were, Los Angeles had very mild winters and normally the summers were also not as warm as they had been last summer, nor dry.

Boudica paused in her walking, bringing Diego up short as they walked toward the tavern for wine and to let her relax before the trip home. He looked at her, thinking she had seen something in one of the peon shops beside her, but no, her hands were on her belly, her face startled.

Diego looked at her. "Bo? What is it?" He asked urgently, bending his tall frame down to look at her.

She smiled at him. "I…" She then smiled. "Give me your hand." She said.

He blinked and lifted it to her. She put it against her belly to the left side and at the base of the bulge. He looked at her curiously, but then felt it. The distinct movement against his hand. He looked down in wonder and then back up at Boudica.

"Is that…?"

She nodded and smiled. She covered his hand and smiled at the utter look of wonder on his face.

"It quickened?" He said breathlessly.

She smiled. "I have felt it for nearly a month now." She said. "It felt strange at first. Like a moth fluttering in me." She smiled at him and touched his cheek. "Like it was trapped in a spider web…Diego are you all right?" She asked seeing he had blinked a tear.

He nodded. "Si." He said softly.

He had actually been very jealous. He had learned from Bernardo that the baby had actually kicked Bo violently at breakfast two days ago. So hard that his father had seen her belly lurch and Boudica winced. Alejandro had gasped and reached out to feel his grandchild and had. The next was Ellie while she was helping Bo bathe that night. The two had giggled about it for hours and had not stopped even when Diego appeared.

Diego smiled happily. He wrapped his arm about her and kissed her brow as he led her to the tavern.

They spent more than an hour there talking. Sargent Garcia was there and Boudica watched him with his hopeless attempts to charm Clara the barmaid. Diego and Boudica were two of the six patrons including the Sargent. It would become busier later in the day.

Boudica was eating some chili rellenos, a specialty of the house in delight. Diego was tolerant to her whims and after all, she was feeding two now. She had eaten lunch before they had come to town, but now it seemed the little one wanted more.

Garcia looked at the relaxed Senora de la Vega and then at Diego. "I meant to ask you, Don Diego. How does it feel?"

"What feel Sargent?" Diego asked sipping his wine.

"The baby, moving." Garcia said looking as the occupant bulged out to Boudica's side as she kept eating. "Does it hurt the Senora?"

"I do not believe it hurts." Diego said looking at his wife. "Perhaps you should ask her."

"Senora does it…"

"No it doesn't really Demetrio." Boudica said looking up. "Come here."

"Pardon?" Garcia asked looking at her.

"Give me your hand."

"I can't possibly, I mean you are a Senora and Don Diego is…"

"Give me, your hand Sargent." She growled.

Diego hid his smirk in his wine glass. Garcia was used to following orders, but generally not from a woman who was literally a quarter of his size. Though Diego did not like people touching his wife on principle, he had to relent when it was her instigation of it.

He obediently stepped to her and offered his hand as Diego looked on in amusement. She pressed his hand to her. He looked at her.

"Do you feel it?" She asked.

"No." He said honestly.

She moved his hand a little higher and held it. He then blinked in shock. Diego chuckled at the look on his face. "Rather exhilarating isn't it Sargent."

"Oh, my…That is so strong." Garcia gasped.

She laughed a little at his reaction as he stood in awe at the feel. He had an odd feeling on his face. One almost like he realized this was what he was missing in his life.

Corporal Reyes came in. "Sargent. There are strangers outside. We need you."

Garcia nodded as he stepped back from Boudica. "Gracias, Senora de la Vega." He said.

She smiled up at him as he left.

Outside the strangers had made the lancers nervous. Garcia was trying to get their names and business in Los Angeles. Diego had gone out hearing elevated voices through the window.

He stepped out and offered the stranger a drink to tell him of who he was. However, the stranger insisted that he play host.

"That is most kind of you." Diego said. "I do, however, have one more awaiting us."

"Oh?" The stranger asked.

"My wife is within."

"Ah, she is most welcome as well." The stranger said.

Diego led the way in and nodded to the table that Boudica was occupying gently fanning herself. She watched Garcia, Diego, and the stranger come in. The stranger at once went to her and smiled at her as she lifted her hand sitting up straighter in spite of her belly.

"Are all the women of Los Angeles so lovely?" He asked kissing her hand. "You are as beautiful as you are bountiful Senora. Your husband is a very lucky man."

Boudica chuckled. "I have told him this." She smiled up at Diego playfully. She smiled as the three men sat down about her.

Diego looked at her. Normally, she resisted the charms of men she did not know like a wall of granite, but she was actually flirting with this man. He was not sure how he felt about it, but he kept his peace for now.

The stranger then caught the bar maid. "Bring a little wine for my friends, eh and some tequila for me." He beamed. He looked back at Boudica. "And what would your pleasure be, Senora?"

Boudica smiled a little. "Some fresh juice if they have any." She said. "Sangria if not."

The stranger nodded to the barmaid.

"Senor." She said.

"It is most generous of you Senor." Diego said.

The stranger nodded.

One of the men who had come with him was reading broadsheets and looked over to see him. "El Cuchillo!" He barked.

All four heads at the table lifted. The stranger grunted and then drew a knife. He threw it across the room, burying it in the broadsheet only inches from the other man's face. It went through the man's cigar. Diego and Garcia were amazed. Boudica's eyes widened.

"Eh, excuse me gentleman, Senora." He said dipping his head to Boudica.

Diego took a breath. "Well Sargent. Now you know his name is El Cuchillo." He said evenly.

Garcia nodded and then blinked. "The knife?"

Boudica leaned to them. "That cannot be his real name." She whispered.

"Oh?" Garcia asked.

She looked at him. "El Zorro is not a real name either." She whispered.

Diego looked at her and arched an eyebrow. She shook her head.

Cuchillo was talking to his underling about the broadsheet. He looked back as the barmaid returned to the table with a tray of the drinks.

"Here you are Sargent Garcia." She said lifting him a pewter mug of wine.

"Gracias, Senorita." Garcia said smiling.

She handed Boudica her drink of lovely juice that was cool and refreshing. Last was the wine bottle for Diego with a cup and a shot glass and a tequila bottle for the host. "Oh!" The barmaid exclaimed startling them. They all looked at her. "I had a message for you."

"Something wrong?" Diego asked.

"No. I can't remember." She shrugged. "It will come to me." She said walking away.

"Do you remember who gave you the message?" Diego asked.

"Don Francisco." She said snapping her fingers.

"Don Francisco? He wanted me to help him put pesos onto the coach for his daughter and to put a guard for it." Garcia said.

She nodded. "That was it. He was wondering where you were."

Garcia jumped to his feet. "Excuse me, I must go take care of this." He downed the wine and went to the door. He nodded to the stranger. "Gracias, Senor." He said and was gone.

Boudica shook her head a little as she sipped her drink looking at her husband. He let his hand drop to her knee gently as he lit a cigar to smoke and enjoy his wine.

Cuchillo walked back to the table sheathing his knife. He sat down and smiled up at the barmaid.

"Would there be anything else Senores?" She asked. "Senora?"

"I would like big plate of enchiladas with a lot of chili sauce." Cuchillo said smiling.

The barmaid smiled. "Si Senor."

Boudica smiled. "They are good here." She said.

He nodded to her. "Well if you enjoy them, Senora, they have to be some of the best around." He followed the girl with his eyes. "Wow…are all the women so pretty here, Senor?" He asked looking at Diego.

"Her name is Chuleta." Diego said taking a drag from his cigar. "And I agree our women are some of the best kept secrets of California." He said smiling as he looked at his wife.

"Indeed." Cuchillo nodded. He lifted his tequila. "To you…Diego isn't it?" He asked.

"Si." Diego said. "And to you el Cuchillo was it?"

"Salud!"

"Salud!"

They clinked glasses and then Cuchillo looked at Boudica. "Oh and not to forget you, pretty one." He said. "To all the pretty women of Los Angeles." He beamed.

Diego nodded and drank to that.

Boudica blushed and smiled at them both.

ZzZ

That evening Diego was in the secret room with Boudica, Bernardo, and Alejandro. Already dressed as Zorro he was pulling on his gloves. Boudica held his cape and his sword for him.

"Diego. Are you certain that el Cuchillo and his men are bandidos?" Alejandro asked.

"Well, they seemed to be very interested in Don Francisco's silver." Zorro shrugged. He took his cape from his wife.

She nodded. "Si. Though el Cuchillo seemed more interested in me and every other female in the pueblo." She laughed a little. "He was charming enough I will give him that. May help him as a bandido." She said shrugging.

Zorro looked at her. "Si, speaking of that, you were really charming him." He said putting his arms through the holes and tying it at his neck. He watched his spouse as she stood there looking up at him with an odd almost defiance to her stance. She wasn't anger, she was amused. That was almost worse.

"Jealous?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

He put his hands on his thin hips. "No." She gave him a look and he lifted his hands. "All right, perhaps a little."

She shrugged. "He spoke more freely no?"

"He is pretty guarded that one, but Si, it was a good attempt." He admitted understanding now what she was about. As usual she was clever for a woman.

"So, he is charming, but is he capable of killing Sargent Garcia?" Alejandro asked.

Bernardo, Boudica, and Zorro all nodded as one at him.

"A ten-year-old could lay Garcia out." Boudica snorted.

Bernardo smirked.

"Or a petite angry pregnant woman." Zorro said looking his wife up and down. "Personally, I would take my chances with the ten-year-old."

She looked at him darkly a moment as she passed him his sword. Zorro put it in it's holder at his side. He looked about and then smiled as Boudica lifted is knife and his whip to him. "Well in that case. Zorro is in for an interesting evening." He moved to the stairwell. He looked back and grinned. "So will el Cuchillo." He looked back at his wife. "Don't wait up, darling."

She stepped to him and pulled him down by the strings of the cape to her level, pulling him off balance a moment. He recovered quickly, taking a small step forward. "Come home safely to me el Zorro." She murmured.

"Always." He purred and bent kissing her, hand going to her belly before he left them.

Alejandro smiled gathering her to him. "Come, this cool air is not good for you or the child." He said gently as he pulled her back to the room she shared with Diego.

Bernardo followed them.

ZzZ

Two days later, Boudica was finding ingredients that Maria needed to make tamales. Boudica loved the ones the cook made with chili sauce that was not too spicy, but flavorful. Diego had come with her, but had gone to speak to Garcia about the warehouse that was nearby where they had a new shipment of hides coming in and prisoners working it.

Boudica reached for some delicious fruit, but a hand reached around her and took hold of it, lifting it from her hands. "Allow me, Senora." A calm male voice behind her said.

She turned. "Oh! Senor Cuchillo." She said dipping her head to him.

He smiled at her. He lifted it to his nose. "This one isn't ripe, Senora." He lifted another smelling it. "This one." He said adding it to her basket.

She smiled and paid the peon before turning to him. "What brings you to the pueblo again, Senor?" She asked.

He clicked his tongue and lifted the basket. "This is much to heavy for someone of your delicate condition, my dear. Allow me." He looked about. "Where is that dashing husband of yours?"

She smiled at him as he shifted it to his other hand and offered his arm to her. "Gracias." She said as they walked. "Diego? Oh he is over inspecting the hides." She said nodding toward the warehouse.

"Indeed. And he left you alone? That is not the way of a true caballero." He said sounding almost disgusted.

She chuckled. "I assure you, I am well enough. I am well known here and there is little danger."

"Still. It would make me feel better if you had some sort of male with you."

She paused from looking at bread to look at him. "A male such as yourself whom I hardly know?"

He chuckled. "True, Senora. You have no reason to trust me."

"Do you know the first step of trust Senor?" She asked.

"What is that?" He asked as she paid for a lovely loaf and put in the basket, wrapping it in a bit of cloth she had.

"Knowing the name of the person you are speaking with." She smiled up at him. "My name is Boudica." She said.

"A non-Spanish name for a non-Spanish girl." He nodded.

"Go on, then. What is yours?"

"You know it. Cuchillo." He smiled charmingly at her.

She shook her head. "Your real name, Senor."

He blinked at her. "Oh?"

"Cuchillo is a nickname, like Zorro." She paused looking up at him playfully. "Come on. I told you mine." She said playfully.

He chuckled and cupped her chin with his finger. "Oh, is that how you won the young buck, those pretty eyes and that smile that would have the devil himself give you his own jacket?" He asked. He smiled and dipped his head. "Very well, Senora, but only for you." He leaned close to her smiling as he whispered his name. "Guillermo." He said.

She giggled. "See was that so hard?" She asked.

Diego had stepped out. He looked across the plaza and saw Cuchillo with Boudica. She was smiling and laughing about something he had said. Zorro had encountered this man the night before and prevented the robbery of 5000 pesos and the possible death of Sargent Garcia. Now this man was charming his wife.

El Cuchillo lifted an apple and used his knife to cut a piece for Boudica. Diego sighed. Carrying a child as she was, she could hardly resist fresh fruit and the tender flesh given to her in such a bite sized piece was likely more tempting than chocolate that the monks made.

Suddenly there was a noise. Pistols being fired.

Garcia galvanized into action. "Lancers! To Arms! To Arms!" He cried as several men wearing bandanas over their faces came into view.

Diego whipped about. "Boudica." He gasped. She was across the plaza from him. "Boudica!" He yelled in warning.

Boudica looked around with a squeak looking for somewhere to hide. She was out in the open. She moved to duck behind a stand away from the stray bullets. Cuchillo, however, tossed the basket aside and grabbed her. He lifted her bodily up. She gasped and struggled as he held her, pulling her toward the men.

"Wait! What are you doing?" She gasped not at all liking being manhandled so.

"We have plans for you Senora de la Vega." He said. His grip was like iron as she struggled.

"Diego!" She cried.

Diego gasped as he saw her being lifted onto a horse of one of the men. She was fighting hard, scratching and trying to bite. The man holding her slammed his pistol butt into her temple. She dropped against him.

Cuchillo growled. "You didn't have to hit her, you idiot."

"But she is a wild cat." The other said.

Another saw Diego moving toward them and turned, kicking Diego hard in the face, enough to stun him and drop him to the ground, catching under his chin.

Cuchillo mounted a spare horse and they all rode out of town before the lancers were to horse.

Diego gasped rolling over as his head spun. He looked and saw the horseman vanish with Boudica slumped before one, crimson flowing down the side of her face. "Bo…Bo!" He gasped not able to move or speak.

ZzZ

The lancers returned empty handed and hour later.

Diego was seated at the Commandant's desk. He had a headache from his teeth clacking together at the blow, but he rose to his feet as Garcia came in. "Did you find where they went?" He demanded.

"No, Don Diego, but we are going back out for a search. Organize the dons. We need as many men as we can find to help."

Diego took a breath. "There is no time Commandant. My wife…" He took a breath. "My wife's life is in danger."

"Si." Garcia said. He lifted the note he had found tacked to a tree with a knife. He handed it to Diego.

"The Senora de la Vega will be unharmed if payment of 10,000 pesos is paid for her return. el Cuchillo." Diego looked at him. "How do they know who she is?" He asked folding his arms. "She did not tell him nor did I."

"So somehow they learned that she is the wife of the son of the richest man in the district."

"I mean, it is not hard to find out, but…" Diego ran a hand through his hair setting the note down as it it burned him. "10,000." He murmured.

"Such a sum, Don Diego."

"It is worth every peso if I can have her back." Diego sat down. "She must be so afraid and alone." He swallowed. He looked out. "It will be dark soon."

"They will not harm her, Don Diego."

Diego looked up at him. "Can you be so sure? Men who are able to pull off an abduction so well have done it before." He took a breath trying to calm his racing heart and nerves. "Sargent, I need not remind you that she is with child."

Sargent Garcia winced. "Si."

ZzZ

As night fell, the bandidos were sitting around a fire enjoying some roasted game they had caught. El Cuchillo took some on a wooden plate and a canteen to a tree just inside the firelight. He nodded to the guard that sat near their captive.

Boudica was tied in a sitting position to a tree. Her wrists were bound like she was praying, A rope had been passed around her and the tree alternating between over and under her arms, a last loop under her swollen belly at her hips. Her ankles were also bound as were he legs just about her knees over her dress, perhaps for modesty sake. Her mouth was gagged. This man had kidnapped people before and knew how to keep them from escaping. It was not comfortable in the slightest and her back was protesting as was the child in her belly.

She looked up at him angrily. Her left side of her head was sticky with drying and dried blood and she had a terrible headache.

He knelt before her setting the plate on her knees. He reached up removed the gag gently. She glowered at him. She took a breath and spat, hitting him in the cheek. The guard lifted his rifle and slammed it into her cheek.

She cried out in pain as it knocked her head to the side violently.

El Cuchillo rose to his feet and back handed the guard sharply. "That is no way to treat a guest!" He growled.

He then knelt again wiping the spittle from his cheek.

Bo panted as she sat up a little. The blow had knocked a tooth out and she spat it and blood to the side, wincing in pain.

"I am sorry, Senora. Some of these men do not know how to treat a lady." He said as he wetted the cloth he held with the water from the canteen and gently used it to wiped the blood from her face.

He then lifted the canteen to her lips. She resisted a moment. "Drink." He said.

She took a couple swallows and then turned her head spitting more blood before getting more. He gently dabbed her lip that was swelling.

He gently tore some meat and pressed it to her lips. She shook her head. "Boudica." He said softly in an almost caring tone. "You must eat. Your little one needs it as much as you do."

She sighed and took the pieces he offered knowing he was right.

When he moved the plate, she looked at him. "How long are you going to keep me here el Cuchillo?"

"You husband is a wealthy Don. When he pays we will let you return to him."

She shook her head and sighed. "How much?"

"10,000 pesos." He said lifting a hand to see to her head wound.

She winced a little fighting a wave a nausea from him pressing on it.

"Sorry." He said. "Head wounds bleed a lot, but it isn't deep."

She laughed a little. "Do you think my husband just has that lying around?" She asked.

"His father does somewhere I am sure."

She shook her head. "No." She said. "Besides my life is not worth bankrupting the ranchero." She said as she sat back.

"So sure? I think that your husband and father-in-law, will do anything to have you back." He said as his hand lifted to her belly. She shifted a little. "Both of you." He smiled.

He pressed the canteen to her lips once more. She drank and then sighed.

He pulled her gag back. "Sleep well, Senora." He said. He looked up at the guard. "If she manages to escape. Shoot her. Otherwise, leave her be. Understand me?"

"Si, Cuchillo." The guard said.

The leader smiled as he walked back to the fire.


	23. Family is Forever

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 23 – Family is Forever

ZzZ

Boudica woke.

She was very sore, cold, and hungry. She shifted and she closed her eyes against the pain she felt. They had not allowed her to move other than three times a day to go the bathroom. She was on a lead that Cuchillo himself held, back turned to her.

She had tried to run away at sundown the first day, but had been caught moments later. Cuchillo had managed to head her off and stuck her in the lower left arm with a large stick. She had cried out in pain, knowing it had broken her arm. He had dragged her back telling her he hated the fact she forced him to do unpleasant things to her. He had bound her arm to her body after splinting it. He then had bound her as before.

This morning was different.

Cuchillo saw her shifting and came to her. "Ah, Senora." He said. "It has been two days. I think we shall send them another note, what do you think?"

She looked at him.

He smiled lifting the quill. "You will write it."

She blinked at him, lifting her hands to him at her elbows.

"You can still write." He shook his head putting the quill in her hand. He lifted a flat rock. He dipped the quill in the ink. "Dearest Diego…."

She looked at him.

He squeezed her arm and she yelped. "Dearest Diego…"

She then wrote.

"Dearest Diego. Please for my sake and the sake of out child. Please pay the ransom. You are to bring it to the box canyon. They are running out of patience." Cuchillo said as she wrote in her script. He allowed her to dip the quill a couple times to write in her elegant hand, though it was less so with her hand and arm constricted. "Please. Your darling wife, Boudica." She closed her eyes and a tear fell, smearing the Y in "your".

He smiled taking it and breathing to dry the ink. He then nodded to one of the men. "Markus." He said. "We need to up the ante here since de le Vega clearly needs to be reminded that there are lives at stake." He looked back at Boudica. "Which do you think?"

"Pinkie. Ear if they still are not listening." Marcus said.

Boudica gasped and struggled looking at them wide eyed. She shook her head violently no as Markus nodded and stirred the coals with his knife, burying it in them to heat it. She looked at Cuchillo with tears in her eyes begging him.

Cuchillo watched her, striking a match to light a cigar. He smiled. "It will not be as painful this way." He told her. "Trust me. It will gain their attention." He reached up and wiped a tear away. "It isn't so bad is it?" He asked.

After an hour Markus returned with the knife that was smoking and the tip was glowing. Cuchillo had watched the girl as she dozed, but then he lifted the flat rock to her lap again and then pulled her left hand down, cupping her other fingers as he laid the pinkie flat against the rock.

Boudica came wide awake and gasped, bucking and struggling. Cuchillo looked at her as she looked at him in horror.

"It will not hurt as much if you stay still, my dear. Trust me." He reached up with his free hand and pulled down her gag. "You can scream if you want, if it helps you."

He then held her firmly. Markus then sliced downward, hard and fast removing the digit. There was hardly any blood because it cauterized the wound with the hot metal. She screamed in pain, however, and then turned violently to the side and vomited.

Markus jumped out of the way and chuckled a little as he picked up the severed digit as she slumped, sobbing in pain, fatigue, anger, and sadness.

Cuchillo smiled a little and caressed her tousled hair. "You did well, little one."

"Please…" She begged. "Let me go."

He shook his head.

"Cuchillo!" a lookout barked. "Riders in the distance."

"Could they have heard her?" Markus asked.

Cuchillo blinked. He put the gag back on her. "Perhaps." He then moved to untie the ropes. "We will go to our second camp. Come on!" He barked. "Quickly. Quietly!" He ordered as he freed his prisoner. She slumped over against him. He smiled a little. "Come now, Senora de la Vega. I need you strong for that baby you carry." He said bending he lifted her in his arms.

ZzZ

By the second day of not finding any sign of the bandidos or Boudica, Diego was beyond worry. By day he had been riding with dons, vaqueros, and the lancers searching for the location. The bandidos could not have gone far which meant they had found a cave or some sort of area that was well sheltered. By night, Zorro rode, but also without success.

Alejandro knew his son's anguish, but implored him to rest. He was no use to Boudica half dead and unable to fight. Knowing his father was right, Zorro did not ride the second night. Diego had taken a sleeping draft and slept until dawn.

He rode to the pueblo. He was ushered into the garrison.

Garcia looked up from his desk. "Ah, Don Diego. We have another note from them."

This was the third note.

Diego took a breath and looked down at it and the small leather pouch that was attached to the knife handle. He sighed. "Boudica wrote this, but these are not her words." He said. He swallowed.

Garcia sighed. "Can we pay them?"

Diego sighed. "My father has been working to secure loans from the other dons. Everyone seems willing to help, but it takes time." He lifted the pouch. "Before we pay, I will require them to prove to me that she is still alive." Something was inside. He assumed it was an earring. She had been wearing a set when she had been taken to remind him that she was there.

He let the item fall into his hand. It was bound with leather. He unwrapped it as he read the note again. The Y being smeared pulled at his heart. She had been crying when she wrote this, likely with a gun to her head. However, she needed him to be thinking clearly. His father was right. Diego would fret about his wife, but he needed to be Zorro in this. He could fret over her once she was found.

The object fell into his hand.

Garcia's face went dead white.

Diego looked down and gasped. He felt bile in his throat, but he quelled it as he shut his eyes dropping the digit to the desk. He looked down again, grabbing the desk a moment for support as Garcia moved quickly for the door, going outside, barely, to wretch. Diego sighed looking at the slender small digit. This was a clear warning to them.

Diego slapped the table and then walked out the door.

ZzZ

Zorro rode out before it was dark. He rode to the box canyon mentioned and found the camp. They had stayed there some time. The coals had had water poured on them, but there was still some warmth. They had not been gone long. Maybe an hour or two.

He looked about. He found a tree. There were scuff marks against the tree bark from a rope. He touched it gently. "Oh beloved." He murmured. They had kept her here. He looked to the side nose smelling the distinct scent of bile and vomit. To the side was a rock. There was a small bit of blood spatter on it. He looked back at the tree. There were long red auburn hairs stuck with blood at his bicep height as he knelt there. She had been sitting there.

He heard horses and rose to his feet. He drew his rapier expecting the bandidos, but instead he turned to see Corporal Reyes coming into the area looking about. Behind him was Garcia and several lancers.

Zorro watched them making an internal debate. He made his choice as he sheathed his weapon and watched the men inspect the camp.

Reyes then saw him. "Sargent!" He gasped.

Garcia stepped forward. "Zorro!"

Zorro dipped his head as he had his hand on his sword pommel. "Sargent."

"You are looking for Senora de la Vega as well."

Zorro nodded. "Si." He said.

"Do you know if they had her here?"

"Si." Zorro said. "She was tied to the tree." He said nodding behind him.

Garcia stepped forward. "What is that smell?" He asked looking at the scene before him.

Zorro shifted keeping the lancers and Garcia in view. "She was ill." He stepped closer to Garcia.

"She must be very scared." Garcia said.

Zorro nodded. "Scared, alone, uncomfortable, cold, hungry, pregnant."

Garcia closed his eyes. "Who would abuse a Senora so much?"

"The kind of animal who is only in it for money and has little regard for human life." Zorro said folding his arms as he looked about. "There are at least a half dozen men."

"You don't think they…" Garcia looked up at him.

Zorro closed his eyes a moment. He really did not want to think about the possibility of Boudica being raped on top of all that had happened to her. "No. I do not think they would." He said opening his eyes again. Her pregnancy likely made that less of an incentive. Dominating her was easier with her body already taxed from child bearing.

Garcia nodded. "Poor Senora. We have to find her."

"Time runs short." He cocked his head. "A truce until we can find Senora de la Vega."

Garcia looked at him. "We?"

Zorro extended his hand. "Si. We."

Garcia took a breath and then nodded. "Si. A truce. Lifted the day after she is found at noon."

Zorro nodded. "Done." He took Garcia's hand. "We will bring her home, together!"

ZzZ

Cuchillo smiled wickedly as he made it to the ruin of an old mission. He pulled Boudica after him. Part of her was grateful to stretch her legs, but she realized it was short lived. He tugged her to him. He nodded to the open well in the courtyard.

She blinked looking at him as he unbound her. He then lifted his rapier as he made a loop in the rope. He then nodded to her.

"Step into it." He ordered.

She looked at him curiously. She did as he ordered.

"Now get in."

She gasped. He put the rapier to her back. She blinked at him. He growled and flicked the blade. It sliced through the back of her dress and into her flesh. She yelped in pain. And then swung her legs over. She looked down at the nauseating depth. Her foot kicked a stone free. It fell for what seemed like an eternity before she heard a soft slash.

So the well was not dry, but it was very far down to the water level.

"There is a ledge about seven meters down. Do you see it?" He asked.

She squinted. "Si." She could see it projecting out into the well. A singular slab that was half the width of the well.

"That is where you will be."

She looked back at him.

"It is stable." He said. "I made Gorge try it." He said in a strange form of reassurance.

She then clung to the rope and he lowered her down. Her foot found the ledge some minutes later.

"Now step out like a good girl."

She sighed and did as she was ordered too tired and sore to fight anymore.

He nodded. "Good girl."

ZzZ

Zorro looked about. It was nearing sundown. Garcia was beside him.

Sundown became twilight.

"We may have to pick up the search in the morning, Senor Zorro."

"Well you may have to. I will continue to search." Zorro said looking at him.

"How can you see in the dark?" Garcia nodded west. "There is a storm coming."

"Every moment we do not find her she grows closer to death, Sargent. We have to find her."

"She is so young to suffer so."

"I heard young de la Vega had the money ready, but if we can find her first, Sargent. You will be a hero bringing her home."

Suddenly a gunshot was fired, the bullet going between them. Zorro squinted. "The old mission!" He barked.

Garcia nodded. "Lancers!"

Zorro dismounted and shooed Tornado to the cover of the woods. He pulled out his weapon. The lancers were keeping the bandidos busy. He skirted around the ruin and inside. There were trees that were growing inside the walls and on the walls. The rooves had long since caved in. The mission now was closer to the river and only a few miles from the de la Vega hacienda.

He perched, watching for signs. Boudica could be anywhere, likely bound and gagged. With as small as she was it would not be hard to put her in an old chapel and fight to return to her.

Zorro hopped down into the nave of the old church. He drew his rapier seeing Cuchillo there watching and listening as his men were either killed or captured. He heard Zorro's boots behind him. He whirled drawing his own weapon.

"Ahhh. We meet again Zorro."

"Cuchillo." Zorro said. "Where is the Senora de la Vega?"

Cuchillo smiled, teeth white in the dim light. "Like I would tell you. I will give you a hint. She is somewhere here."

A clap of thunder caused them both to look up a moment.

Zorro growled and charged forward. He pressed Cuchillo. It started to rain, though not hard it did make the flagstones slick and Zorro slipped twice, fouling his aim.

He cut him from shoulder to shoulder. "An eye for an eye, Senor. That is for the Senora's finger." He then stepped closer pressing the bandit hard. A second cut. "That is for the Senora's child whom you have made suffer." He then knocked Cuchillo's weapon away. He then formed a fist. "And this is for me!" He growled punching the bandido leader in an upper cut that knocked him out.

Zorro looked about as Garcia came into the nave. "There is your leader." He said. Garcia nodded going to the man.

"Where are you going?" Garcia asked. "It is dangerous here."

"All the more reason to find her." Zorro said. "He said she is here on the grounds."

Garcia nodded. "We will search the abbey and cemetery and work our way this way."

"Remember she is likely bound and gagged." Zorro said lifting his finger.

Garcia nodded. "Si."

Zorro moved quickly out into the courtyard looking about. The rain was still fairly gentle, but the wind was picking up. He thought he heard something as he stepped around a corner. He stepped closer and heard it again. He moved closer toward the center of the courtyard.

He blinked. There was nothing there, except…

The well!

He moved quickly to it and looked down. "Senora de la Vega?" He called. He looked closer trying to see. If she was at the very bottom she could be dead or barely alive treading water. "Boudica!"

In a lightning flash he could see her pressed against the wall, sitting on a shelf, legs tucked against herself. She looked up as rain hit her face. The well was wide as was the style of the area. Nearly six feet across. However, the ledge was only large enough for her to sit on and she had pressed herself against the moss-covered stones of the wall.

"Zorro!" She gasped.

He lifted a hand looking about. "I will get you out." He promised.

He watched her lean back and try to stand, her dress sticking to her. However, the rain had made the slab wet and she gasped as her foot slipped nearly taking her over the edge.

She yelped and scrambled backwards on her bottom. It was then that he realized she could only use one arm. The other was bound to her body as though it were broken. He could also see the white bandage that had scuffs of dirt on it around her hand and only four fingers showed on her left hand. She looked up. "Please hurry!"

"I will be back in a moment!" He called down.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said icily.

He smiled faintly. At least some of her stubbornness was still there. That was likely what had kept her alive.

He fetched a rope. He returned and looked down at her. "Can you climb, Senora?" He asked.

She looked up and shook her head hooding her left arm. That meant it wasn't sprained, but broken. He took a breath.

"All right. I will come down to get you."

He moved tying the rope around a nearby sizeable tree. He then walked back and looked down. "Look out!" He said as he dropped the rope down. He then looked down at her as she looked up at him. "Try to stand and get as close to the wall as you can."

She ducked as it dropped down near her. It fell a meter past the shelf. He then used the wall to rappel down to her. She had risen to her feet again. She was weakly leaning back, panting, clearly in pain and near to fainting. He had to work quickly. His feet touched the shelf as he bounced down a couple feet above her. She yelped as his boots knocked moss and small rock bits down at her.

He took a breath as he stood his toes on the ledge. He had a palm against the wall beside her as he looked at her. "Come here, darling."

She shook her head, suddenly afraid. Not of him, but moving and possibly falling again.

He smiled tenderly. "I have you Boudica. I promise."

She nodded and stepped to him. He hugged her a moment. She was so chilled. He took a breath and then pulled up the length of rope. He shifted, balancing forward as he tied the rope around her middle over the swell. He made sure it was secure. She was shivering as the rain lightly pelted them. He needed to get her warm, fed, and safe.

He then looked at her. "You will not fall now, my love." He said. He stepped closer. "Can you hold onto me?" He asked.

She blinked.

He patted his thigh as he held the rope above her. She looked at him. He smiled. "I promise you can't fall." He said. He could, but she was safe. She nodded, trusting him. She put her small cold bare foot to his thigh. He helped her get to his back. Her small legs wrapped about his thin hips, the swell of their child between them. Her shoes had been the first things they had sent to prove they had her for the ransom.

Her right arm wrapped about his shoulders as she laid her head against him. He was warm and though she did not feel secure she trusted him.

Diego nodded and then shifted and began to climb out. It was slow going with the extra weight. At the top he put his hands on the ledge. He then took a breath and heaved pulling them both up. He landed in the wet grass. Boudica was on top of him, clinging to him like a beetle on a stick.

He gently moved her. "It's all right sweetheart." He murmured. He let her roll to her back. She lay there panting a moment as he untied her. He then pulled her into his arms. "I have you." He murmured. "I have you." He said caressing her sodden dirty hair.

He shifted pulling off his cape and wrapping it about her. He wrapped an arm under her legs. He then wrapped his arm about her and she arched in pain. Startled he dropped her back to the earth as he knelt beside her. He searched her face urgently.

"Bo?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine." She said tightly. Take me home."

He took a breath and shifted his arm lower. He lifted her against him. He whistled. Tornado appeared. He put her on Tornado's back and then mounted. He pulled her into his arms, tucking her across the saddle and holding her to his chest, tucked in the cape like a small child.

He rode away, riding passed the lancers who had their prisoners. He paused as Garcia stepped forward. He saw the thin legs handing to the side of Zorro's saddle. Tornado danced a moment as Zorro looked at the Sargent.

"I will be sure to tell the de la Vegas your part in her rescue, Sargent." He said. He bowed to Garcia.

Garcia smiled a little. The girl was safe.

Zorro then was off like the wind. He held his wife to him as she clung to him with her good arm, her injured one and their child was tucked between them as he held her with one arm, the other holding Tornado's reins.

They were some miles from the hacienda.

A tree was hit by the lightning and fell before them. Tornado reared, but Zorro expertly held control and held his wife against him. He then directed Tornado around the tree that was on fire.

Zorro felt his wife go limp in his arms. He gasped pulling Tornado up short. He reached down, lifting a corner of his cape to feel her neck. She was alive, just had passed out. She had been through so much he hardly blamed her.

She needed a doctor, to get out of the wet clothing, warmth, tea, food, and to rest for a few days. Her arm would need to be set and her hand properly dressed. He would have to keep her quiet for a few days to let her body heal. Their child needed her healthy and calm.

He rode Tornado into the cave.

Boudica shifted feeling Tornado stop. He looked down and nodded to her as he dismounted. She sat there, peaking out of the cape. He lifted her down to him. He pulled the cape about her, allowing her to see as he tied it at her throat.

"Not too much farther, my love." He whispered as she stood beside him a moment as he knelt to light the lantern. He reached up and pulled down his mask, looking at her, hazel eyes full of love for her.

She nodded. She took a couple of steps as though she were trying to get feeling back into her cold limbs. She shivered a little. He watched her as he struck a light. He lifted the lantern. "Can you manage the last way?" He asked her.

She took a breath and nodded in determination. He nodded, smiling as he took her hand. He moved at a quick pace, but not so quick he was dragging her with him. Her hands were icy to the touch. They made it to the first stairs. He moved slowly with her, turned so she could use the wall and him to walk and lean against.

They entered the long passageway. He lifted the light, holding her hand when she suddenly stopped, gasping. He looked back at her. She was doubled over in pain. He blinked, looking at her in concern. She lifted her eyes to him.

"Diego…" She whispered.

"What?" He asked. "What is it?"

She shook her head, eyes wide as she reached down under the cape, lifting her skirts, rucking them upwards. He blinked not understanding what she was doing as she pressed her hand up. She pulled her fingers back to look and went dead white as they came back crimson.

Diego grabbed her hand. His mouth opened in shock. Blood there could only mean one thing. He tasted bile at the thought as he realized the stress had been too great for her. He took a breath looking at her. He reached, cupping her face. Her eyes were wild and fearful.

She too knew what it meant. "Oh God, Diego!" She whispered. "The baby!" She whimpered.

He then blew out the lantern. He set it down, moving he lifted her into his arms, he moved through the passage at a dead run. He ran up the steps to the first floor of the house. Boudica cried out as she bent in his arms as another pain took her.

He held her close. He did not wish to pain her further by carrying her to their bedroom. He moved to the Sala hidden door. He looked out. No one was there. He opened it, stepping out he gently set her in a chair as his mind tried to think what to do. He needed to have someone go for the doctor, someone to bring towels and bedding...

She slumped there, panting. She then looked down. Her breathing hitched in panic as she looked down at her dress. From where he legs joined down was stained crimson through the thin petticoat. Diego heard her and looked back. His heart skipped a beat.

She looked at him in panic. "Diego?"

He shook his head and then heard a door open. He looked back. It was Bernardo with his father. He fought down his own panic.

Blood.

Too much blood, he thought.

"Father…I need…" Diego started. His tongue felt large in his mouth.

Alejandro took his son by the arms. "My son. She is home. We do not need to panic. We will help her heal." He said.

Boudica cried out behind them. Bernardo went to her and saw the blood. His eyes went wide. He looked back at Diego and Alejandro. He then moved quickly to a linen closet they had. He pulled out the thick winter blankets they had as Diego shook his head at his father.

"What is the matter?" Alejandro asked.

Diego moved to her side. He looked up at his father. "She is in labor, father." He said, his voice sad, hopeless. He had tears in his eyes as he caressed his wife's back and neck.

"Diego." Boudica whimpered looking about.

"I'm here." He whispered. "I'm here." He repeated.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered looking at him.

He shook his head and pulled her head to his chest. "It's all right. It's all right." He murmured. "You have nothing to be sorry for, my love."

"But she cannot be in labor. It is far too early and…" Alejandro shifted and could now see the blood stain and his daughter-in-law more clearly. "Jesús, María y José!" He gasped. He went to her other side and held her.

Bernardo made a small bed for her. Diego gently moved her, shifting her to lay her back on the soft bedding. They would have to replace the quilts, but none of them were family heirlooms. These were extra bedding for guests, that could be replaced.

Diego stood up looking at his father. "I…I need to change." He said knowing that he could not be seen dressed so. He knew it. He could hardly bear to part with his spouse even for a moment, even to protect himself and his identity and thus them all.

Alejandro nodded as he held her hand tenderly trying to calm her.

Bernardo moved to follow him.

He returned moments later and knelt. He had another blanket to cover her to warm her as she shivered. Bernardo moved to make a fire in the hearth to warm the room.

The door opened and two Vaqueros appeared. Benito was one of them. "Patron. Patron. Sargent Garcia passed by with men. He said the Senora had been found. Zorro has her. Has he returned her to the hacienda?"

Diego looked up, eyes wet. "Si." He said. "She is here." He said holding her hand in his. He kissed it, caressing her brow.

Benito gasped. "Is she not well, Patron."

Alejandro looked up. "No."

Boudica arched upwards. Diego saw the cause of her pain on her back, the mark bleed and had dirt in it. He looked down as she seemed to be bearing down. She then relaxed.

Alejandro looked at his son and then back at the Vaqueros who were unsure what to do at the scene before them. "Benito. I need you to get a doctor. Jose, find Maria. We need towels, wine, towels, some tea." He said. "Benito. Tell the doctor to hurry. Senora de la Vega is in labor."

"So soon?" The vaquero gasped. He knew well that the Senora de la Vega was months from delivery or should have been.

Alejandro nodded. "Too soon."

"Si Patron." Benito said as he and the other moved to do as ordered.

Diego looked at his wife as she bent again a few moments later. Alejandro looked at his son. "Diego. You need to deliver it."

"What?" Diego looked at him palely.

"She is laboring to have the child too early." Alejandro said. "You need to deliver it."

Diego took a breath and nodded mutely. He had helped with a dozen foals, but suddenly a human child seemed daunting. Even more so with it being premature. It would not survive so soon coming from the womb.

He moved as his father moved behind Boudica as she held herself up with her good arm. Diego could see the ligature bruising on her wrists and ankles. She had tucked her legs, knees in the air. Alejandro caressed her shoulders and kissed her brow to calm her. "We are here. Your family is here, Boudica."

She was sobbing, Diego realized. Sobbing with grief, shame and pain. He took a breath pressing her dress out of the way. Blood coated her thighs. He looked about and spotted a decanter of brandy. He poured a measure and handed it to Alejandro.

His father nodded and encouraged Boudica to sip it. She did so, whimpering. "I'm sorry." She said over and over. Alejandro cooed softly to her, pressing more into her to help with the pain.

As another pain hit Diego caressed his wife's leg in encouragement. He then reached forward as something slipped half from her. He pulled it from her and looked at it as it lay between her thighs on the blanket.

The baby looked remarkably human, but did not have fingernails. He, for it was a boy, had a dark bit of hair, wrinkled skin, and the blood vessels showed through. He was tiny, the size of Diego's hand. The baby was not alive. He was blueish in color, but was strangely perfect. Bernardo was there at his elbow as always with a small blanket.

Diego nodded a thank you as he lifted the small thing tenderly. He then wrapped the small thing as though he lived and then looked at his wife as she lay panting, eyes closer against her father-in-law.

Alejandro was caressing her forehead to keep her calm.

Diego shifted her dress and the blanket and sat back, wrapping his arms about her knees as he sighed lost in his own emotions.

After a time, Alejandro shifted, letting a rolled blanket pillow her head as she rested. He moved looking at his son. He poured him some brandy and pressed it into his hand, nodding to him. Diego took it and downed it in a gulp. Alejandro looked at the small being that had come too soon. He patted Diego's shoulder.

"Was it a boy or a girl?" He asked softly.

Diego took a breath and wiped a tear from his eye looking over at the bundle and then at his resting spouse. "A boy." He said softly.

"What do you call him?" Alejandro asked softly.

Diego looked up at him. "What?"

"He needs a name, my son."

"But he cannot be baptized." Diego said softly.

"No, but we will bury him as family." Alejandro said shifting to lift the small bundle, looking at the nearly perfect newborn in miniature. He smiled a little as he took a breath. "He looks like you Diego." He said softly.

"He would have had her coloring." Diego said softly.

Alejandro nodded.

"Abraham." Diego said suddenly.

"Pardon."

Diego nodded to his son in his father's hands. "Abraham Ysidro."

Alejandro nodded. "Your grandfather would be proud to have your firstborn named for him." He cocked his head. "But his other name?"

Diego nodded at his wife as he reached a hand to caress her leg gently. "Her father's name." He said watching his spouse as she breathed, calm in sleep, tousled from her ordeal at the hands of the bandidos and giving birth, but no less lovely to him. In fact, she was more so for surviving.

Alejandro nodded. He handed the small bundle back to his son and rose to his feet. He moved lifting the heavy family bible down from the bookshelf. Diego watched him as he took a quill and wrote the name down in the family record. Abraham Ysidro. Born 23rd of January 1822. Died 23rd of January 1822.

Diego nodded.

His son would be remembered.

ZzZ

Two days later, Diego woke. He was sleeping at Boudica's beside in a chair. Puma was sleeping against her back, keeping her warm. There was a fire in the hearth that had burned to embers, but still provided heat.

He looked at his wife as she slept. The doctor had given him a sleeping draft to allow her body to rest and heal. He had set her broken bone, seen to the cut at her temple and back, tended to where her finger had been taken, and made sure she had stopped hemorrhaging from the birth.

The doctor had been impressed that Diego and Alejandro had delivered the small boy before he had arrived. The small boy had come too soon, as Diego had guessed due to his mother being under stress and being manhandled by the bandidos.

He took a breath and dressed in his best clothing, a mark of respect. Bernardo handed him his sombrero and nodded somberly. Ellie was there on the balcony. She was wearing a dress that flowed about her like a cloud. She had a mantilla in her thick hair and a veil. Diego paused to look at her and nodded to her in a thank you for the honor she did to his son.

Maria stepped forward. She nodded to the Patron and entered the room to watch Boudica. The Senora de la Vega had slept nearly the full two days. Diego hoped when they returned that she would wake and he could coax her to eat some food and drink.

He took a breath and bent, lifting Ellie up to take her with them himself. She was startled by this action, expecting Bernardo to carry her, but she accepted the Patron as he walked to the stairs with her against his hip a he had seen Bernardo carry her, though often she clung the shoulders of someone.

Diego, Alejandro, Ellie, James, and Bernardo were there when Diego laid his son to rest in the family plot of the mission church. Diego had been startled when he found that James, who was good with his hands had found a crate. He had spent the two days sanding, shaping, and making a coffin sized for a doll, which was how large the occupant was. Diego and Alejandro were touched at the gesture as they all loaded into the carriage.

It was misty that morning, fog swirling about as rain feel in a light mist, covering everything in drops of dew.

Abraham was buried next to his grandmother, Esperanza, with a small marker. Normally such burials were not allowed by the Church, but Padre Felipe, given that the child had come too early due to wrongs done to his mother, had made an exception. This was not a natural stillbirth it had been caused due to harm.

Diego stood for sometime looking at the tiny mound that Ellie had buried bulbs in to bloom when spring came to remind Boudica that her son was in a better place now. Diego was pleased at the gesture. James led Ellie away. Bernardo stood back holding his sombrero, head bowed.

Alejandro then stepped to his son. "When she is ready, you will need to bring her here to mourn her son, Diego."

Diego nodded as a tear fell from his eye. "Si, father." He said quietly.

"Diego you are allowed to grieve." Alejandro said.

Diego looked at him. "I will grieve when my wife is able to grieve. For now, I need her to heal and to have me strong to help her through it."

Alejandro nodded and patted his shoulder. "You are both young. You will survive this and have more children."

Diego nodded as he looked out over the grassland. The sun had lifted just enough to make a rainbow. Diego took a breath and nodded. He looked down at his mother's grave. "Take care of him mother. He is so small. Show him the way to heaven." He said softly watching the rainbow intensify.

Alejandro nodded leading his son back to the carriage where James, Bernardo, and Ellie were waiting for the two de la Vega men.


	24. A Guest for the Hacienda

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 24 – A Guest for the Hacienda

It had been three months since the ordeal for Senora Boudica de la Vega.

Her arm had healed well as had her other injuries. She had a scar across her back and had a small one on her temple. The missing finger healed properly, free of infection. Her cheek had a small cut and she was missing a tooth. Her mouth had hurt to eat for several days when she attempted it. The doctor had given her herbs to help with the pain as her mouth recovered. That recovered faster than anything else, however.

She had recovered physically well enough from the stillbirth brought on by the stress of her capture and imprisonment. Her body bled for several weeks as was normal for a woman's body after giving birth. It then stopped for another several weeks. Her courses had returned upon her quiet suddenly. It was well enough Diego was a husband who did not mind the mess she had woken to with some embarrassment nor needed the apology. He merely helped her cleaned herself and calmed her fears with a soft hug. It was just blood after all and a natural part of a woman's physiology. He had spent some time rubbing her back to soothe the cramping she felt.

He was actually grateful. It meant her body had returned to being fully functioning again. Her body had already returned nearly to the size it had been before her pregnancy, though she had a little more curve to her hip and buttocks which pleased her husband immensely, though they had not been intimate since her ordeal.

It had taken far longer for her emotional health to return.

Diego had tried so hard to be strong for her, but was totally unsure how to deal with her depression as she wept constantly for nearly a week straight, hardly ate or drank, in a word she merely existed as though she wished to join her prematurely born son in the grave.

Diego had finally coaxed her for a ride and found that was what she needed, the wind and sun on her face, to see the beauty around her, and to see that her husband was there, as he always was. The following day Boudica had ridden without an escort to the mission. She made it clear to the vaqueros where she was going, but also had made it clear she wished to be alone.

Diego found her, not in the mission proper, but in the cemetery. She was standing, head bowed, a cloth over her head before the small mound and marker of Abraham's grave. Small bluebells were starting to bloom upon it. She had brought wildflowers which were abundant at the moment for him and for the grave of Esperanza beside him.

Diego removed his sombrero and came to her. She heard him, her head lifting slightly, eyes opening. He came to her side, standing, hands before him holding his hat solemnly.

"You called him Abraham." She whispered.

"Si. Abraham Ysidro." Diego said softly looking down at the marker. He had paid for a small headstone to be cut from marble, like Esperanza's, with a small lamb upon it. It had his son's name, birth, and death carved into the stone. A simple marker, but one that would allow family to visit and remember him.

She turned her head to look at him. "Gracias." She whispered to him.

He nodded. He reached and took her hand in his gently as she looked back. "I am sorry Diego." She said softly.

He looked down at her. "For what, beloved?"

"I lost your firstborn. And he was a son. You must be so angry." She said.

He took a breath. "I was angry." He admitted slowly. She flinched, but he lifted his hand to her cheek. "But not you, Boudica. Never you." He took a shaky breath. "I was angry at the bandidos, God, myself…" He shook his head. "But never you." He caressed her chin softly. "If I would have lost you…" He murmured. He looked down at the grave and back at her, hazel eyes emotional in a way she had never seen in him. "We lost our son, Boudica, but had I lost you, I would not be the same. Who knows where that would have driven me." He swallowed. "We are young yet. We will have other children. I promise you."

"But…"

He shook his head. "I love you so much." He told her. He lifted her hand to his lips. He then took a breath. "May I…may I kiss you?" He asked. He had been so careful of her personal space not wishing to have her feel that he was pressuring her in any way.

She looked up at him and nodded shyly. "Si."

He stepped to her, dipping down he kissed her tenderly. His hands moved to her waist and then up to the back of her neck. He pulled back. This was not really a place to become reacquainted with his spouse. He smiled at her as he caressed her cheek.

He took her hand and led her away. He helped her onto her horse and then mounted himself watching her. There was something in her look that she could not place.

Halfway home, he reached over to her reins as he pulled up. He smiled at her. "I think we should water the horses. It is warm today."

"Si. I could use a drink as well." She admitted.

She nodded and they moved to the river. He dismounted and reached up lifting her down. He tied Phantom to a log as the horses both stepped to drink. Boudica moved a little upstream from them and knelt on the shore. She cupped her hand and drank the cool clean water as he came up beside her. He knelt beside her pulling off his gloves and doing the same. The water was sweet from the springs that started the river only a few miles upstream.

She looked at him. Her husband was as handsome as they could come. Tall, slender, but muscular, well built with hair like a raven's wing, hazel eyes, olive skin, and a small mustache on his lip. He looked even more handsome wearing the simple leather work clothing he was wearing for doing work with the vaqueros or travel with his red sash at his hips and red cravat at his throat. His sombrero was at his shoulders in the way they all did when it was not in use.

He looked over at her. She was looking at him in a rather strange way. He arched an eyebrow at her as water ran through his fingers. She then beamed and splashed water up at him playfully before she giggled moving away from him.

He looked at her in surprise and then moved after her, catching her after a moment as she tried to move like a crab away from him. He moved over her, pinning her lightly as he lifted his fingers to her side.

"Oh! No! Diego!" She gasped as he tickled her. "Stop!"

He laughed. "Oh no! I have you!" He said fingers creeping along her side as she squirmed.

She struggled as he beamed wickedly as he continued. She struggled, but he stopped when she was out of breath, but still laughing. He laughed too looking down at her as he was reminded how small she was, but also how beautiful as she there, head pillowed in the snake grasses and ferns. She looked up at him, panting as they stared at each other.

He then reached for her as she pulled him down. He kissed her, deeply, full of want and need. She answered him. They rolled in the grass and earth, in a heated desperation as they worked on each other's clothing. Thankfully, wearing the airy dress she was, Boudica did not require much undressing, just removal of her bloomers and pulling the petticoat up to her hips. Diego required more, but he was about to ask her if she was sure she wished to do this, here in the open, where anyone could come, when she was on him, and her was inside her. He let out a moan as he felt it, he need and want overtaking his need to heed his surroundings.

She gasped as his hands found her buttocks, exposed as she hiked her skirts. She leaned down, taking his mouth. He allowed her to lead not wanting her to be in pain at this first encounter in months, but God in heaven it was glorious. They needed this, the final piece to heal.

They peaked together swallowed each other's cries of bliss as they kissed. She panted and then quivered, dropping on him. He held her close, caressing her clothed back with one hand and her naked buttock and leg that he could reach with the other.

After a moment she lifted herself looking down at her as he looked at her, looking quite boyish as he regained his breath looking up at her. He gently pressed a wayward hair back behind her ear as he smiled.

"I love you." He told her.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you, too, Diego."

"I am glad." He said as she moved off of him. He pressed his forehead to hers.

They pulled their clothing back in order, but remained there speaking for a time. They spoke of their emotions at the loss of their son and her emotions at the whole affair. They understood each other and now would be one in all sense of the word.

Diego then heard horses. He pressed his finger to his lips seeing it was natives. He pulled her back against the tree to hide them as the band rode just to the other side of the tree. He pressed a finger to her lips as she looked up a little and shook his head. She nodded, settling back.

They spoke and then rode on. They did not seem to question the two horses that were there since the owners made no aggressive move towards them. They had been wild Indians, not from the mission. Diego took a breath and then stood up. He helped his wife to her feet and smiled as she arranged his sash at his hips for him. He stood still allowing it. When she was done he cupped her neck and kissed her one more time. They then walked back to the horses. Rana had stayed close to Phantom. The stallion had her behind him, standing protectively.

Diego stood a moment watching them. He smiled a little.

"What?" Boudica asked him watching him cross his arms as he stood thoughtful. "What is it?"

"Rana is near to wishing to mate." He said evenly. He looked at her and chuckled. "And Phantom is willing to oblige." He noted.

She blinked as her husband stepped forward. He took a breath as Rana pranced away from him. Phantom watched her and nickered softly. Diego took the reins of his stallion and shook his head. "You should ride with me." He said.

"Why?"

"Rana is being stubborn." He said nodding to the mare who had moved to the grass and was prancing about. He chuckled as the mare reared. "She will be too unpredictable to be ridden for a while. We shall have you ride Estrella or another for a while."

Boudica blinked and then nodded. He mounted and then pulled her up behind him. She settled and held her husband's waist. He directed Phantom home. Rana followed, as he knew she would, though she kept out of range to be caught.

"How long will she be unpredictable?" Boudica asked as the hacienda came into sight.

He chuckled. "A few days a month until a stallion impregnates her." He said evenly.

"But she wasn't like that, last year." She protested.

"She was not near a stallion often either."

"Did they…" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, we would have heard them. It is not a quiet affair." Diego said smiling back at her. "But it will be in the next couple of days. Phantom is interested and other stallions will be as well." He sighed. "This is why we keep the mares and stallions in separate stables." He explained.

She nodded. She had wondered that. The geldings were split between the two stables. She knew that much. She smiled as her husband came into the stable area. He dismounted and lifted his hands to help Boudica down.

Benito came cocking his head noting that Rana was missing. "It is good to see you riding again, Senora." He said smiling at her. "Where is Rana? I thought I heard you ask James to saddle her this morning and she is missing from her stall."

Diego smiled. "You will need to catch her. She will be wild for a few days." He said clapping his head vaquero on the back as he nodded behind them. Rana was at the gate looking in, but playfully ducked back out as a vaquero reached for her reins.

Benito nodded in understand. "Si, Patron. Do you wish her to foal then?" He asked.

Diego smiled, considering, and then looked at Boudica. "That is all up to her mistress." He said. He regarded his wife with a twinkle in his eyes. She was a ranchero wife, she needed to make such decisions for her own animals and understand how it all worked. She was learning and had made progress, but she had only been with them months to Diego's five and twenty years to learn. Horse breeding itself was a short almost violent affair, but the de la Vegas had some of the best breeding lines in California and they had always increase the herd due to sales.

Boudica blinked, startled by the two men looking at her. "I well…"

"I must warn you if you do not, Rana will be a bit of a challenge some of the time." Diego said. "However, if she is made pregnant on the first round she will take eleven months to foal. You can ride her up to her last month of pregnancy. If not, we will go through these little tantrums for a few days a month." He explained knowing his wife really did not know the intimacies of horse husbandry. He looked at Rana as she pranced away from two vaqueros trying to catch her. He smiled a little. Princessa, the de la Vega racing horse was more spirited, but Rana was putting on quite the show.

Boudica took a breath watching as they finally caught Rana's reins and led her back to the corral. "Is it safe? I mean he won't hurt her, will he?" She asked.

Benito exchanged an amused look with Diego. "No, Senora." He said. "It is natural. If he does bite her, it does not pain her long, I assure you."

She nodded and took a breath. "All right."

Diego smiled as did Benito. He then led his wife back to the hacienda. Benito smiled shaking his head and making no comment on the grass stains on the back of Senora de la Vega's dress.

ZzZ

Diego and Alejandro had some business at a nearby hacienda a week later. Boudica was left to her own devices. Diego did not wish to seem to leave his wife alone much. Not that he had in months, but now it was different. It wasn't out of obligation, but because he wanted to be in her company. Sure, he had work to do around the rancho as did she, but it made their times together that much more special.

Alejandro had quickly caught on that his son and the mistress of the house were again lovers as he watched them walking in the courtyard, speaking softly, Diego fondly caressing her hair in the moonlight before he bent and kissed her softly. Ah, young love. He was happy for them. He had a personal interest in it as well. He was not getting any younger and he wanted to have grandchildren to know and spoil before he passed on. Diego and Boudica were at least holding up their end of the bargain.

She decided to go bow hunting. She was actually quite the marksman, able to beat Diego at that particular sport. She had hunted before, finding it her duty to catch a deer sometimes to help feed the ravenous hunger of her ever-growing puma.

The large cat was nearing a hundred and fifty pounds and was nearly full sized and almost nine feet in length. A stunning creature, he was now large enough that if he chose to, he could mean the death of any there, especially the women, but he was well fed and as such preferred to act as "guard-dog" than killer.

He prowled about the hacienda, often sunning himself on the walls or relaxing in the shade, taking little notice of those he knew were supposed to be there. Maria and Ellie fed him and so he would at times come and beg for something from them as they cooked. Maria had gotten over her fear of him when he had defended her against a thief who had come to the hacienda. He had come over the back fence and held a knife to her throat demanding money and food.

He was not expecting a large angry cat to come around the corner. He made a quick exit and was not heard from again. Puma had proved himself that day. He got extra meat and scratching under his chin from Maria as he sat by her as she explained to the Patron and her son, Benito, what had happened.

Benito himself had been far more accepting of the large cat there after that. He even escorted Boudica on some of her hunts or hunted for Puma himself as a surprise to the Senora de la Vega.

Boudica was riding Merry, a gelding who feared nothing. He was Manuel's horse, but since he was training Princessa, he allowed the mistress to take his tall gelding with her. Mounting had been a bit of a challenge for her, but she managed.

A mile from the hacienda she took charcoal she had taken from the hearth and rubbed it over her face, blackening the upper half in the way her adopted father had for a hunt. He had taught her well. Among the Iroquois men and women had separate, butt equal jobs in the community. Either sex could hunt or defend the tribe and the major tribes of the confederacy had a council of women and men for leaders.

Benito had been surprised the first time he had seen her so, but being native born himself, he had a respect for the wife of his Patron who seemed to treat the hunt in the old way of a native. He asked her as he too painted his face, having never been allowed to do so having been raised at the mission school. She had spoken to him about her second family and he had been impressed and his respect grew. It was little wonder to him now why she had such respect for those who were different and did not treat the Indians as inferior.

She heard a noise. As she kilted her skirts to the knee, pulling the extra up freeing the sides of her legs to move freely. She pulled off her shoes and stockings allowing her feet to feet the bare earth. She was often without these western clothing items when she could get away with it. Diego had noticed when he first had touched her feed finding them rough from walking on bare earth.

She spotted a deer near the pond. She dismounted and tied Merry to a log. She then crept along. To her part of the fun was being able to get close enough to take a shot, but not actually do so. However, today, she intended to take the healthy doe she saw before her.

She took a breath as the doe stood in a clearing eating. Boudica notched an arrow and moved in a smooth movement, firing the arrow as she came around the tree taking only a moment to aim as the deer saw her and froze, ears up. A fatal mistake and Boudica's arrow found it's mark.

The doe dropped and Boudica smiled. She went, drawing the thick bladed knife she had brought for such a purpose and went to work as her Benito had shown her.

ZzZ

Boudica brought the pieces back in quarters and tied them to Merry. She had left the entrails and some of the meat as a gift for the spirits. She had learned well from the native healer of the mission. He found her a different sort than most whites. She listened and was teachable a rare quality. He had named her White Lady of the East in his own language.

She looked at herself. Her arms were covered in blood as was her blouse. She took a breath and pulled off her blouse and knelt washing the blood away as well as off her arms and up to her face. She looked at her reflection a moment before splashing it away and washing the coal away. How different her life would have been if she had stayed among her savior's people. She would have married sooner, had more children, been a translator and likely well respected.

She heard her horse nicker a little and she froze. Someone was near.

She moved, pulling on her blouse. It clung to her frame as she moved, holding the blade as she moved to hide behind a tree near her horse. Wild natives had become more of a presence in the area, but so far they were not raiding. It was like they were testing the boundaries and the mettle of the rancho dons and the king's army. There was an uneasy truce thus far, likely in part to the mission schools, but who knew how long that would last.

They had never bothered her, always passing by her as she gave them a wide birth or she hid from them. She was almost positive that they knew she had been there or in the area, but they made no sign of knowledge or aggression.

A man dismounted and looked about. He then went to the horse. "Oh, you are a find animal." He looked. "You are branded to the de la Vega rancho."

Boudica took a breath and shook her head and stepped out, sheathing her weapon. The man was white, but she did not know him. "Ah. Buenas Dias, Senor." She said. She looked at him a moment.

He regarded her looking her up and down. "Buenas Dias, Senorita." He said. He could see her outline quite plainly through the blouse, nipples dark and high against the wet cloth, peaked at the cool temperature about them. He also could see the dark line of her tattoo, but was not sure what that was. He was too captivated by her rather buxom bosom for one as petite as she was.

She smiled letting her skirts fall fully before she sat on a rock to pull on her stockings and shoes. He watched, not hiding his staring at her. She sighed and lifted her bow and quiver. "You must be new here." She said.

He nodded. "I just came from Spain."

"Really? What part?"

"Barcelona." He said. She looked at him. He was about the same age as Ajelandro, though the years of work had caused Alejandro to age more in his face as had the sun of California. This man looked like a gentleman who had likely never seen work.

Boudica nodded. "I see."

The de la Vegas had relatives in Barcelona. She took a breath. The man looked vaguely like Diego. She wondered if that was just a coincidence.

"And where are you from, Senorita." He asked watching her.

She smiled as she untied the tall Merry. She started walking toward home.

He mounted and went before her. "You mean to tell me that you hunted that deer on your own?" He asked. "And butchered it?"

She laughed. "Of course. It is not hard and it is the wrong time of year for a good hide." She said.

He shook his head. "Are you going to the de la Vega rancho then, Senorita."

"I am. It is only three miles that way. An easy walk on easy ground." She said.

He chuckled. "Would you permit me then to allow you to ride?" He asked.

She considered that. She did not know this man, but he was being a gentleman. She nodded and he took the rein of her mount and tied it to the saddle horn of his own before he reached down and pulled her up behind him.

They rode at a quick trot back to the hacienda. Benito smiled as they rode into the stable yard. "Ah." He greeted. "And did Merry behave, Donna?" He asked.

She nodded. "Si. Could you see getting this meat to your mother?" She said.

He nodded.

The man dismounted as Benito nodded for another Vaquero to see to his horse.

There was a growl and he turned gasping as he saw a large puma coming toward them. He drew his sword. "Look out, Senorita!" He gasped.

The girl stepped before him. "No, it is all right." She said easily. "Puma!" She admonished the large cat lifting a finger to scold him. "He is a guest." She ordered.

The large cat licked his lips as he sat down before his mistress. He was level with her chest as he looked at her expectantly as he saw the meat.

She laughed as the man behind her looked on bewildered as she moved drawing her knife and cutting a chunk off. She smiled and then tossed it to the large cat. "Will that satisfy you until Maria gets your supper ready, you great lug?" She asked.

Puma ate the rib, crunching the bone as she reached up and caressed the great head.

Benito moved the horse and Puma followed, giving the horse a wide berth so as not to spook the bearer of his dinner. He moved ahead and leapt over the fence and into the outdoor kitchen.

The man took a breath. "That…is a pet?"

"Ah, yes. Puma is my house cat."

"The seem to breed a remarkable house cat in this country." He remarked.

"Si." She said. She looked at him. "Now come Senor." She said taking his arm. "What is your name?"

"Esteban de la Cruz." He said.

"I am Boudica de la Vega." She said.

The man seemed to think that over a moment. "So you are daughter to Alejandro."

"Si." She said.

"Remarkable." He said.

"Come with me to the Sala for some refreshment." She said leading the way.

He followed her. She went and poured him wine, pushing her sombrero back to her shoulders.

"What brings you to California?" She asked.

"I have come to find me way and fortune, but I think I will be interested in buying this hacienda. I have heard it is the finest in the area."

"Likely California, Senor, but I doubt my father will sell it to you."

"You would be surprised how persuasive I can be, Senorita." He said flashing a charming smile at her.

She then nodded to him. "Now if you excuse me, Senor. I must change. Don Alejandro and Don Diego will return presently. Perhaps you could stay for supper." She smiled. "Please make yourself at home. I will return shortly." She looked up and saw Bernardo. She waved him over and gestured at Esteban indicating he should keep his wine full and watch him while she went to change.

Bernardo nodded. He always loved the fact that she could actually make sense to him in her gestures.

Esteban looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"Oh. Telling Diego's mayordomo to make sure you are comfortable." She smiled.

He blinked. "But you did not speak to him. He is deaf and dumb?"

"Since childhood according to Diego. He brought him back with him from Spain after he returned from university. Con tu permiso." She said and left.

Bernardo smiled and waved at him lifting the wine bottle.


	25. Uncle Esteban

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 25 – Uncle Esteban

Don Alejandro and Diego returned. Alejandro looked up at the balcony seeing Boudica there. She had apparently seen them ride in and was waiting. She was standing, watching in the shade of the roof as she caressed the now lounging Puma in his favorite place before the door of the room she shared with Diego.

"It is a wonder that cat remains so loyal." Alejandro said. "If he ever turned…"

Diego chuckled. "Which is why we keep him well fed and knowing whom is supposed to be here. As you have seen with Maria, he is an adequate watchdog."

Alejandro grunted.

Boudica walked down the stairs. Diego smiled as she joined them. He took her hand and then bent kissing her cheek. He smelled of horses, earth, and his spicy cologne as well as his own scent that was home to her. He was dressed in his riding clothing as he looked at her appreciatively.

"What is the occasion to have you in this?" He asked. It was a more formal gown that she would wear with just family about, though it was not a party gown. From his height he could look down into her cleavage. He reached up a hand to gently caress her bare shoulders with fingers like a moth's wing, a soft promise of later.

She smiled up at him. "We have a guest." She said.

"Indeed." Alejandro said. "Whom?"

"He called himself Esteban de la Cruz. He said he was a man looking for a fortune and that he wanted to buy the hacienda from you, Papa." She said.

"Did he now…" Alejandro said. He stormed into the Sala with Diego and Boudica right behind him. Alejandro went to Esteban who rose from the seat he had been in. Alejandro then beamed offering his hand.

"Alejandro!" Esteban beamed as he then hugged the master of the house.

"Esteban!" Alejandro said. "Welcome!"

Diego smiled at his wife and then stepped forward a smiled on his face. "Uncle Esteban!" He greeted taking his hand warmly and patting his back.

"Diego, my boy!" Esteban greeted.

Boudica looked at Bernardo who shrugged.

"So what are you doing in California?" Diego asked.

Esteban laughed.

"Why did you not let us know you were coming?" Alejandro said as he laughed.

Esteban looked up and then bowed seeing Boudica there looking radiant. A far cry from the wild child he had seen before who was partly convinced was as much as pet as the puma she had. Before him now stood a lady and a beautiful one at that.

Diego smiled and stepped to her. "Uncle Esteban this is…"

"We have been introduced Diego." Boudica cut him off. He blinked at her startled, but he knew she had her reasons. "I think I gave him quite a shock earlier, however." She said lightly fanning herself. She then smiled at Esteban. "You could have told me, dear uncle that you were family."

He chuckled. "I apologize, my dear." He said.

Boudica looked at Alejandro. "Papa. Shall I go inquire about supper?" She asked.

"Si. Please do, Boudica." Alejandro nodded.

Esteban watched her go. "That beautiful creature is wild, Alejandro. Was her mother as spirited?"

Diego chuckled. "You have no idea, uncle, but yes, she was at least from what I have heard."

Esteban nodded. "So we shall need to have a party."

"A party?" Diego asked.

"Si a fiesta for my arrival." He said lifting his hand. He smiled. "I bet your little wildcat Alejandro causes a stir everywhere she goes."

"Si. She does." Alejandro nodded.

ZzZ

After supper and speaking for a time over some madeira, Esteban retired. Bernardo showed him to his room.

Diego looked at his father. "Uncle Esteban hasn't changed a bit, has he? I doubt that he ever will." He said.

"Diego, your mother was a wonderful woman, but the rest of the family…" He grunted and then downed his madeira in a swallow before pouring another as Diego arched an eyebrow at him.

Diego then looked back at his wife as she moved to walk toward the open Sala window to let in the breeze of the evening. "You do know that he thinks we are sister and brother, not man and wife." He said.

She looked back holding her glass to her cheek a moment. "Si, I am aware."

"And…to what end?" Alejandro asked.

She smiled. "I am not sure. I do not trust him." She sipped the fortified wine. Diego smiled a little. His wife was rarely wrong when it came to her intuition about people. She had known Cuchillo was up to no good before he did. She then looked at Alejandro and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Which means Papa, we need a story in place about where I come from until it is time for him to know."

"We could just avoid it until then." Diego said. "We do not have to outright lie to the man."

"Oh, but all means he can lie to us." Alejandro said. "No is see her point Diego." He smiled a little. "What do you think, my little wild cat?" He asked.

She smiled and downed the rest of her madeira. "It was very good of you to take me in when I was small when my mother died, Alejandro, even if you could not be sure I was actually yours." She said.

Diego lifted his hand. "Wait, wait, wait. This makes you not only my half-sister, but my illegitimate half-sister." He did not like the sound of that at all. That made his father sound like he took advantage of a woman and Boudica was the product of an affair, and yet, it could work, even he had to admit, but he knew she was legitimately born and the idea of her being a bastard upset his aristocratic ideals. That being said it was hardly uncommon for men of the Spanish court to have a mistress or two. Who would think any less of the widowed Don Alejandro, certainly not his brother-in-law who had lovers from Paris to Madrid to Lisbon and who knew where else.

"The proper term is bastard, Diego." She said.

He flinched a little.

"Add spice, doesn't it? It is strangely freeing." She smiled. "Also keeps him from sniffing about too much. Nothing to investigate with a dead mother and an adopted father and a protective brother." She said looking at him.

"And thus, you would be my ward as you would be now if you were unwed." Alejandro nodded. "So, stretching the truth." He said smirking. He looked at her. "So, this is how you are good at cards. You can so easily bend the truth."

"Except, father." Diego said. "Boudica is in fact a terrible liar." He said. "You can read it all over her face when she tries."

She grunted. "Well, it only has to work until he leaves."

"Which hopefully will be soon." Alejandro said.

Diego folded his arms. "All right, for now, to find more answers, but he will start to raise questions if he ever catches us together." Diego smiled pulling his wife to him. "I am after all still in my first year of marriage." He said. "The honeymoon is still on going and will be for some time." He beamed at his father who beamed back.

Boudica shook her head and blushed, fanning herself a little more rigorously.

ZzZ

The next evening, there were many people at the hacienda.

Diego was at the refreshment table while Boudica was speaking to guests. Esteban had been quick to find the richest most eligible woman of the group, Margarite, first only to Boudica, at least to Esteban's reckoning. She looked nothing like Diego which meant that his sister Esperanza had not borne her. He was aware that she had been taken in childbirth. However, it could have been lonely for Alejandro. The girl was a half a decade younger than Diego if not more. He was sure that Alejandro would wish to see her married off, even if she was illegitimate, making her a large dowry.

Esteban was dancing with Margarite. She was a year younger than Diego and had recently returned from Mexico City where she had been staying with an aunt for nearly four years. She was almost a spinster, but she had a very attractive fortune. He danced to the refreshment table.

"Well, Diego my boy! You should not be stuck over in a corner like this." Esteban said. "Here." He pushed Margarite to him and smiled. "Beautiful young ladies and handsome young men belong each other." He said patting Diego's arm.

Diego dipped his head and then swung the young woman to the dance floor. He smiled noting a young man was dancing with Boudica as Alejandro looked on. Boudica was wearing a satin gown that was the latest fashion from Mexico City. It hugged her in all the spots that made Diego want to pull if off of her…with his teeth, later.

The dance ended. Alejandro collected Boudica and nodded for her to go to the Sala. She looked about, fanning herself as she walked to the Sala.

Alejandro went as Diego kissed the hand of Margarite.

His father smiled at him. "Forgive me, my son, but I must speak with you. It is urgent. You will excuse us, my dear?"

"Excuse us, Margarite." Diego said and then followed his son to the Sala where Boudica was waiting, leaning against the table, arms back as the pair walked in.

Diego took a breath looking at her. Again, it was a very good thing there were guests a wall away and his father beside him or he would have gladly bent her over the table and had her as she looked at him flushed from dancing.

He cleared his throat and looked at Alejandro. "What is all this about?" He asked.

"It is Esteban. He is taking our friends and neighbors one by one showing them some jewels he says he brought from Spain."

Boudica joined them cocking her head. She sighed and reached down to rub her ankle.

"Are you all right?" Diego asked.

"Yes. My shoes are just pinching."

"I am afraid he is trying to sell them jewels that are well, eh, not genuine." Alejandro continued nodding to her.

Diego looked back. "You don't think that Uncle Esteban would…" He paused. "Well this would put us in a very strange position."

"Precisely." Alejandro said. "We would have to repay whatever money he took. Even then we would never live it down."

Boudica blinked. "How do we stop him then?" She asked.

"Could you steal them?" Alejandro asked.

She straightened indignantly. "Just because I had a circus performer father does not mean I am adept at stealing things." She hissed.

Diego lifted a hand. "He didn't mean it like that, Boudica. He meant your hands are smaller and you could distract him with your…"

"My…" She arched an eyebrow.

He nodded to the large acreage of skin that was going up and down as she breathed before his eyes. "Your rather large…assets." He said smiling.

She boxed his ear. He yelped, but nodded. "I deserved that." He said nodding.

"Si, you did." She said standing watching him.

Alejandro chuckled. "You two really know how to play the part. If Esteban saw you he would think you sister and brother."

Diego nodded, rubbing his head ruefully and moved to summon Bernardo to them.

"Bernardo we need you to do something for us." Diego said. "We need you to steal the bag of jewels Esteban has."

Bernardo looked at him and blinked.

It wasn't long before Bernardo returned, but he found that the gems had been lifted from him. That surprised him and the other three.

Esteban came in seeing them there, startling them. Boudica smiled at him as she sat in a chair fanning herself. He accused Bernardo of trying to steal the jewels.

Diego sighed. Zorro was needed.

Boudica was to play host with Alejandro as Diego went to his room. He quickly changed and then saw to going to his uncle's room to wait for him. Unfortunately, some actual thieves had gotten to him first knocking him out. He woke to find Zorro there and raised the alarm.

Sargent Garcia broke down the door, but Zorro had made an exit. He did, however, catch the real thieves, though he took the jewels. Esteban was able to get a rope around him from the balcony, but Zorro outsmarted them, swinging and landing on the ground where he could mount Tornado who was here to the side of the house.

Boudica was leaning out the balcony watching. She smiled putting a hand to her mouth as she sighed in pleasure. "He is always so dashing when he comes." She said.

Esteban looked at his young niece. "Does he come often then?" He asked.

She beamed. "Not nearly enough." She said fanning herself was she returned into the house. He watched her go.

The disruption was the perfect excuse for Alejandro to send the guests home. Esteban, Diego, Boudica, Bernardo, and Alejandro were in the Sala. Boudica was sipping wine as she sat on the table in a very unlady-like pose given her gown. She had removed her shoes that were pinching and had her feet tucked up under her dress. He had seen her sit this way before in their bedchamber. Feet together, knees bent. Often there, she had a book she was reading balanced on her feet. It was hard to tell with such a large petticoat and strangely, he thought ruefully, she almost looked like Ellie. She smiled a little sleepily at him and Bernardo as she leaned an elbow on her knee and had her cheek in her palm as she played with a wine glass.

"Well it was a wonderful party. Though I wish someone could explain to Bernardo that I am sorry I misjudged him." He said looking back.

Diego nodded and gestured to Bernardo as he sat beside Boudica. Boudica lifted her head smiling.

"I am sorry about your jewels, Uncle Esteban." Diego said as he moved a chair. He nodded to Boudica to come and sit. She did, reluctantly, moving almost like Puma in a slinking way. As she did he heard several of her joints crack and he winced. She didn't seem to mind, however, as she dropped gracefully into the chair. He brought another to sit beside his father.

"You know it is getting so you don't have any idea who can trust these days." He continued, sitting down. "When even a respectable outlaw like Zorro turns jewel thief."

Esteban smiled and laughed a little. "This el Zorro. Let him keep the jewels. It will serve him right." He said.

Diego smiled at his father and wife and winked at them as he sat back.

Boudica sighed. "He is such a handsome rogue. I wonder what it would like to know him." She said fanning herself.

Diego arched an eyebrow at that.

"Riding a black stallion, having a masked lover, it is all so exciting." She beamed.

Diego grunted. "Boudica, these gentlemen do not need to hear your fantasy of the world." He said.

She laughed. "What? I have already shocked Uncle Esteban with being able to hunt. I am sure there is little else that could shock him."

"I, however, could still be shocked." Alejandro put in.

Boudica sat back. "Sorry, Papa."

Esteban listened to the family banter in amusement. "And you know something?" Esteban said. "I mean, I could almost learn to like it here. Yes, I may decide to stay here a little longer." He said. He smiled and patted Boudica's knee near him affectionately.

Diego and Alejandro looked at each other uncomfortably. Bernardo shook his head.

Boudica rose to her feet. "I do believe it is time for me to turn in. I do not wish to turn into a squash." She said looking at the clock as it began to chime midnight. She turned to Alejandro. She bent and kissed his cheek. "Good night, Papa." She then dipped her head to Esteban. "Buenas Noches, Uncle Esteban." She merely smirked at Diego. "Diego." She said teasingly.

Diego chuckled a little. "Buenas Noches, sis." He beamed up at her.

She walked passed him and slapped him in the shoulder with her closed fan. "Buenas Noches, hermano!" She said back and walked toward the door.

He watched her go, watching her move her hips a little more than was necessary as she walked out. He shook his head and finished his wine. "Perhaps my sweet Hermana has the right idea." He said.

He rose to his feet to follow her.

Through the open window Esteban watched as he chased her to the stairs. "They seem very close." He said watching as she tried to escape him, their laughter carrying down to them below.

Alejandro nodded. "Very."

"You never sent word you had a daughter. Diego never mentioned it when he visited me in Barcelona."

"Well must have slipped our minds." Alejandro said rising. "I think I will go to bed also. Buenas Noches, Esteban."

Esteban watched him go and then sighed.

Above him, Diego shut and locked their door as he looked at his wife. She squeaked trying to get away from him, but failed. He beamed in triumph as he shed her of her dress. She gasped wearing her bloomers and shift as he lifted her up and carried her into the secret passage. She gasped, startled by this. He ran down the stairs and down to the cave where Tornado was.

The black stallion nickers lightly at them as Diego smiled at her as he laid her on a small hay pallet he had there in case he ever had to hide the night, which he had done a couple of times when Zorro was needed and Diego was elsewhere.

This night, however, it would be to pillow his wife.

She looked up as he held her. "There is an air of danger here." She said looking up at the stone walls about them as he was busily exposing skin for him to kiss. She gasped as he found her nipple.

He lifted his head from suckling her breast. "More than an air, my darling. This is Zorro's domain." He said.

"Oh?" She asked. "Have you seen him, Senor de la Vega? I have something I wish to tell him something."

He lifted his hand, the one that was not about her back holding her close and let his mask unfurl before her.

"Oh!" She said. "I see you have." She said lifting her hands to tie it behind his head. "Well, Senor Zorro, you seem to have me at a disadvantage." She said.

He blinked. "Oh?" He asked.

"I am unarmed, whereas, you had a sword."

He laughed and took her mouth letting their tongues duel. When they were both breathless, he looked down at her, cupping the back of her head as he gently sat her down on the pallet. "What message do you have for me, Senora de le Vega?" He asked.

She looked up at him as he loomed above her all sinewy muscle. "You are a handsome devil. Do you know how many hearts you have stolen?" She asked.

"Si, but only one I care about." He said bending his head down.

"Indeed. My husband will be most displeased by this affair."

Zorro shrugged. "Let him duel me for the privilege."

She laughed at that.

He laid her back as they kissed again, words no longer required as he sought and found her, joining them as one as they always would be.

Until death do them part.


	26. May Day Love Affair

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 26 – May Day Love Affair

Boudica sighed looking out the window of the Sala. She frowned. It had been raining for three days and she was very bored. At least to the west she could see a break in the clouds that she hoped would come soon. She wanted to ride or as Diego had promised, go to see about mating her mare.

Diego looked at her. "Who are you waiting for?" He asked playfully looking at the back of her dress. This one was new. It was a lovely shade of green. A gift, perhaps. Not from him. However, it was a beautiful dress on her.

He knew full well whom she was play acting for. She had become enamored with the rogue Zorro and made it no secret (to Diego's annoyance) due to him saving her life on more than one occasion, but also a new count had come to Los Angeles from Spain. He had met Esteban at the tavern and had come calling upon Boudica. She found him charming, but watched him like a mongoose with a cobra. Count Jorge had even charmed Alejandro.

Secretly, while abed with her husband, she admitted the count turned her stomach. He thought women should fawn over him for his wealth and his ability to win duels. Boudica tolerated him. Admittedly, she would have a good life if she were not already married. She, however, cringed to think of the wedding bed.

She turned back to him. He was sitting playing chess with Alejandro. Bernardo was standing to one side of Diego. She walked to his other side looking at Alejandro. She stepped back behind her husband and pantomimed a move to him about his queen moving to block Diego's bishop. He did so or so he thought, though he was one space not far enough.

Diego looked up at Bernardo who shrugged. He looked back at his wife. She was sitting on the piano bench demurely reading. He turned back and made his move.

Boudica then moved craning her short form over Diego's shoulder to see. She then nodded and pantomimed a horse for the night and where to go. Diego looked over his shoulder catching on at his father looking up. He quickly shot his hand back catching her side sharply pulling her sharply forward.

Boudica gasped at the sudden sensation and yelped crumbling around the offending hand. Diego smiled half turning to her. "Aha!" He said flexing his fingers tickling her more.

"Diego!" She gasped. She jumped back lifting her hands.

Diego turned back to the game and his father. He moved his bishop down, taking the queen and blocking his father in. "I believe that is mate, father." He said calmly.

Bernardo shrugged and walked by.

Alejandro growled. "I cannot win at this game." He said in exasperation.

Boudica stepped over. Her Manilla had fallen from her thick hair do at the base of her skull due to Diego's antics. She stepped forward and smiled at her father-in-law. "Oh Papa. I can teach you." She said. She growled at failing to put the boned hair adornment back in. Half her thick hair had come loose. She tossed it on the table in annoyance. "How do Spanish lady deal with such hairdos?" She asked. She growled shaking the rest of it out. It fell in a thick red-brown waterfall around her shoulders and back, falling nearly to her hips.

The three men in the room looked at each other in amusement. She growled, flipping it forward over her face as she bent down and then flipped it back up as she brushed it back with her fingers making to start a thick heavy braid, something she was more used to and was more practical, especially for riding.

Diego smiled at her. "Come here." He said patting his lap. She sighed and sat down. He smiled reaching up putting his fingers though her hair, pulling it all out, finding the pins and lying them on the table. She sat patiently as he combed out her with his fingers. He looked at Bernardo and nodded to her hair. Bernardo nodded reaching for the top of a cabinet where she had a hairbrush. He brought it to Diego who then began to comb her hair into sections to reform the hairstyle.

Alejandro watched as Boudica sat still allowing him to do it. "Diego, my son, where on earth did you learn to do that?" He asked. "Don't tell me that was something you learned at the university or court?"

"Countless hours watching Ellie do it." Diego said. "But also, I have known many women, father. You may not know this, but women love their hair played with. Turns them to clay in your hands, without fail." He said playfully combing his fingers through a potion of hair near Boudica's temple. Her eyes closed in pleasure and she sighed a little.

Bernardo and Alejandro looked at each other. Bernardo nodded as Alejandro cocked his head.

He smiled and indicated Bo's look. "It does well to learn a thing or two about it, but also my sweet sister occasionally will need help without a handmaiden in sight." He took a pin his teeth as he twisted two sections. He pinned it and then reached and tugged another section as Bo's head dropped. "Hey, don't go to sleep on me." He growled playfully as he held the hairbrush handle in his lips.

She lifted her head a little. "But you are nicer about it than Ellie."

"Oh, I know." He agreed. "If she pulled my hair like she does yours I would be bald."

She giggled as he continued.

Alejandro sighed. "Last night, Esteban took fifteen pesos away from me. And now you." He said in exasperation.

Diego looked at him. "You certainly did not gamble with Uncle Esteban?"

"Oh didn't I?" Alejandro said leaning forward. "I know, I swore I wouldn't, but the next thing I knew there I was paying out fifteen pesos and he made the whole thing seem like it was my idea."

"He had to win some back after playing me." Boudica said turning her head to smile at him, but Diego turned her head back with his hand and tapped her jaw with his finger to keep her head still.

Diego chuckled a little. "You know, you may have started Uncle Esteban off on his fortune with those fifteen pesos."

Alejandro grunted. "Esteban and his fortune."

"Well that is why he came to California." Diego pointed out as he finished with his wife's hair. He found making the hairstyles was not nearly as fun as pulling them out during a night between the sheets with his wife, but it would do. At least he could touch her. He had not been able to touch her in several hours. He reached for the Manilla and placed it against tight to her skull, the comb making a fan shape at the back of her head. She winced a little as the tines scratched her a little.

"Then let him work for it." Alejandro said rising and leaning toward his son. "I did!" He stepped closer. "There is a fortune to be made in California, even now, but only by good hard work. And your mother's brother does not have that word in his vocabulary."

Diego nodded as he sat forward, pressing a kiss to his wife's shoulder just above the line of her dress. "I am afraid you are you're right." He then gasped. "Oh!" He reached down, shifting Boudica from his lap in a smooth movement. She stood looking at him in surprise. "Reminds me." He continued. "He wanted to be awakened at eleven."

"Si?" Alejandro said.

"He said he had an appointment."

"Indeed."

Diego went to Bernardo. He then began to gesture in a rather laughable way to send Bernardo upstairs. Bernardo grinned at Boudica and Alejandro. Diego smacked his arm in annoyance and continued.

Boudica looked at Alejandro and shook her head as she unfolded her arms. She walked to Bernardo smiled at him. "Bernardo, when you get tired of my dear husband making a fool of himself, can you go wake him, please."

He beamed at her and nodded.

She lifted her head to her husband and smiled playfully as she lifted some grapes from the table and walked back toward the chair Diego vacated. She popped one into her mouth relishing the sweet flesh.

Diego froze and looked over at his father who nodded chuckling. He sighed and shook his head. "I forgot you both know he can hear."

"We must be certain that no one else ever does." Alejandro said even as he watched Boudica's smile as she moved to the chess board looking at it.

"No one will." Diego said. He playfully patted his servant's shoulder. "You play your part well, my friend." He then gestured. "Now go wake him up."

Bernardo went toward the door as the men chuckled. Boudica was eating the grapes. Diego was watching her curiously. It was the first time in some time he had seen her eating fresh fruit. However, perhaps it was just because this time of year they were super sweet and an enjoyable snack with cheese and wine or alone as she was devouring them.

Bernardo returned. He gestured.

Diego looked over. "Oh! Sargent Garcia."

"Oh yes, he has come to get the for the donation we promised him or the charity horserace." Alejandro said. "I will get it for him."

Boudica looked up from where she had dropped into the bowl chair. "Can you double it, Papa? I promised as well." She smiled at him and batted her eyes at him.

He chuckled and stepped to her. He cupped her chin. "I can deny you nothing pequeña Paloma." He murmured. He dipped and kissed her cheek before going back to his strong box.

Diego nodded to his servant. "Show him in." He then leaned down looking at the board.

Boudica popped the last grape in her mouth as she looked up at her husband.

Bernardo opened the door before Garcia could even knock, startling the hapless Sargent. He smiled and walked by him to continue on his other errand. Garcia came into the room and looked back shaking his head.

"Buenas Dias, Sargent." Diego said turning.

"Buenas Dias, Don Diego. Donna Boudica." He said. He looked back and shook his head.

Diego touched his shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"Don Diego, I know that you have explained to me that the little one can feel vibrations, but this time I did not even knock."

"You know something, Sargent. Sometimes, he amazed even me." Diego said smiling.

Boudica snorted a laugh.

Diego then nodded to Garcia. "My father is getting the money that we pledged. Would you care for some wine while we wait?" He asked looking over at Boudica.

She rolled her eyes and rose to her feet and poured for them as the lady of the house should. "Tell me, Demetrio. Is it still raining outside?"

"No, Donna Boudica." He smiled. "The sun is out."

She handed him the cup and smiled at Diego. "Ah. So I can go riding today."

"Gracias, Done Diego. Gracias." Garcia said. He then beamed. "Oh, Garcias to you as well, Donna Boudica."

She looked up and smiled at him. "Always a pleasure Demetrio."

"How are the collections coming?" Diego asked taking a cup from her.

"Well, Don Diego. We are even ahead of last year."

"Splendid." Diego said.

"Don Diego, do you think your uncle Esteban would like to contribute or perhaps ride in the race?"

"Sargent, somehow I have a feeling my Uncle Esteban is going to become involved in the whole affair."

"Until he realizes it is for charity." Boudica said into her glass at Diego's elbow.

He nudged her in annoyance.

"He is a very remarkable man Don Diego." Garcia said.

"I agree with you there." Diego agreed.

"Especially at playing cupid." Boudica said softly looking at the etched part of her glass.

Diego nudged his wife again, harder this time.

"He was telling me something about his adventures." Garcia said as Alejandro came back into the room. "Just think he had been all over the world."

Diego smiled a little. "About some of those adventures…"

Boudica stepped on his foot. He winced and looked at her smiling over the rim of her glass as she finished her first cup and lifted it to him for more with an arch to her eyebrow.

Alejandro smiled lifting the coin purse. "Here is one hundred pesos. Fifty from me and fifty from my dearest daughter." He said smiling back at Boudica who had her newly filled wine glass before her face looking up at her husband refusing to be contrite. His look was dangerous. A Zorro look of promise and retribution later.

He leaned close as he pretended to look at the table cloth. "Keep it up, Senora de la Vega, and I will take you over my knee."

She arched an eyebrow. "That would be a thrill for the Sargent." She teased.

"Do not tempt me." He hissed.

"You wouldn't dare." She hissed lowly back at him.

He shot her a look that told her quite plainly that he would indeed if they were alone. He straightened. "Behave." He murmured at her as Esteban walked into the Sala.

"Sargent Garcia!" He gasped. "You are accepting a bribe."

"Oh no Don Esteban!" Garcia said.

"What did these two want you to do? Turn your back while they robbed the poor box at the mission?"

"Oh no, Don Esteban. They never told me to turn my back. I…!" Garcia gasped.

Boudica laughed outright.

Alejandro grunted. "All right, all right! You have had your fun with the poor Sargent." He admonished his brother-in-law. "This has gone far enough!"

"Please Don Diego. You are my friend. Explain." The Sargent said helplessly.

Diego was chuckling. "It's all right. My uncle was merely making a joke."

"He was?"

"See what you have done!" Alejandro said. "Sargent Garcia's a friend. He should not be teased so."

"I'm sorry Sargent. I apologize, it was a poor joke." Esteban said. "I know you would not take a bribe."

"Gracias." Garcia said.

"But never the less, there you stand with money in your hand."

"Now please." Diego protested. "Don't start that again. Sargent Garcia was merely collecting the purse for the horserace tomorrow."

Esteban nodded.

"It will be over 1000 pesos this year." Diego continued.

"Oh?" Esteban asked. "What is the entrance fee?"

"There is no set fee Don Esteban, just what everyone cares to contribute." Garcia said.

"Ah." Esteban reached into his pocket. "Here is fifteen pesos."

Alejandro gasped. Boudica dropped a hand to his arm to hold him still as Diego looked back at him sharply.

"That is all I happen to have with me at the moment." Esteban continued pointedly looking back at Alejandro.

Alejandro rolled his eyes heavenward as Boudica dug in her nails slightly.

"Now I am officially a contestant eh?" Esteban asked.

"Si." Garcia said.

"A thousand pesos hum?"

Diego smiled at his uncle. "It is a very worthy charity."

Boudica looked at him startled.

"What?" Esteban asked.

"By custom, the entire purse is presented to the mission." Diego said taking more glee out of telling his uncle than he really should be.

"Well doesn't the winner receive anything?" Esteban asked.

Diego nodded. "Certainly. The honor of presenting the purse." He smiled. "And usually the children make a wreath of flowers for the victor as well."

Boudica smiled at her uncle as she leaned around Diego. "I hope I win. The Padre told me I could have my pick of their library if I did." She said. "They have an illuminated copy of the Bible there written by Ignazio Loiolakoa." She said saying his name perfectly in Basque. She had seen the illuminated text by Ignacio de Loyola when Padre Felipe had shown her. It was the third most valuable possession of the mission and the most valuable book.

Diego looked at her. "All ready bored with our library eh? You have to now collect rare books for elsewhere."

"It would have a good home here." She protested. "It is already 300 years old. A relic." She looked at him. "More than a relic. It is art." She said. "They do not make such texts any more and they are so beautiful the way the vellum and shines with the gold leaf when you read it in sunlight…" She said wistfully.

"Clearly we need to get you outside more." Diego said. "You are becoming a bit of a bookworm." He said folding his arms to regard her. "Is that what you do instead of normal female activities like sewing and embroidery?"

Esteban nodded. "Indeed."

She made a face at Diego. "I hate sewing and embroidery. I always stick myself with the needles and they never turn out right." She said.

"Perhaps you aren't trying hard enough." Diego said.

She elbowed him. Hard. He glowered at her.

Alejandro stepped between them. "Am I going to have to separate you two?" He asked.

She looked at him. "He started it Papa."

Diego snorted.

Garcia smiled. "Now if you excuse me Senores, Donna. I have many more stops to make." He lifted the wine glass he had as Alejandro and Diego moved some feet away. Boudica moved to Alejandro's other side smiling a little as she drank more wine. Diego sat on the edge of the table. Boudica sat in the chair next to him.

Esteban watched Garcia. "A moment. What is that?"

"Wine, Don Esteban."

He took the glass and sniffed. "You call this wine. Well, it isn't even good vinegar."

Alejandro moved to go after Esteban. Diego caught him and held him back shaking his head at him as Boudica caught his arm as well.

"No, Sargent, I cannot permit you to drink it."

"But I like it…"

"Oh no!" Esteban poured it into some flowers Buena had picked that morning. "You will thank me later. Next time you are here we will have some good wine eh?" He said. "Adios."

"Adios Don Esteban." Garcia said.

Diego looked at his father as Alejandro looked heavenward again. Boudica held his hand to her, digging her nails in to keep him still.

"Now, now, papa." She whispered.

Garcia left the Sala.

Alejandro gently removed her hand and then moved. "Esteban!" He growled angrily before either Diego or Boudica could stop him as he advanced on his brother-in-law. "There is nothing wrong with that wine and you know it. That is excellent wine!"

Diego sighed looking at his wife who also rolled her eyes rising to her feet. He shrugged.

Esteban stood near him and smiled. "To my knowledge Alejandro, the only good taste you ever displayed was when you asked my sister to marry you, God bless her soul."

"Why you…" Alejandro sputtered.

Esteban looked at the chess set. "Ahh… checkmate. You were the back no doubt." He said looking up at his brother-in-law.

"Why…"

Boudica stepped forward, lying a hand on her father's arm. "Papa, please, you will give yourself a brain bleed." She said.

Esteban nodded. "I would listen to her."

Alejandro grunted and left muttering the whole way. Diego watched him go and then looked back at Boudica and then their uncle.

"Wonderful man, your father. So even tempered." He looked up at Boudica and smiled. "I wonder how he would be without a woman's influence in the house with my sister so long gone."

Boudica smiled. "Indeed." She said. "I do my level best to keep him sailing smooth." She said.

"Well." Diego chuckled. "He's a..a great admirer of you as well."

"Hummm."

Bernardo appeared at the door with Count Jorge. "Ah, Boudica. A pleasure to see you at home."

She looked up at him. "Ah, Jorge." She smiled straightening. "Where else would I be?"

She moved to walk to him as Diego reached out and caught her arm. She turned to him a little. He leaned close. "I will join you in a moment." He murmured. "I will see you at the stables then sis?" He asked louder.

She nodded. "Of course, brother dear." She said moving to join the count shooting a look back at him.

Diego watched them go nodding to Bernardo to follow them. "So what are we going to do today?" He asked his uncle when the others had gone.

"We?" Esteban asked.

"Si, you, Margarite, and I. We."

"Ah that we."

"Si that one."

"Well it has occurred to me that I have been taking entirely too much of your time. I am sure you have better things to do around the rancho." He looked back. "Like watching your sister perhaps."

Diego smiled. "On not at all uncle. My sole occupation is to make your stay more enjoyable."

"And so you mean to accomplish that by breathing down my neck the whole time eh?"

"Well I was only trying to help." Diego said innocently. He smiled and went picking up some grapes. "As it is, I do have something I need to do. Boudica wishes to have her mare bred to my stallion."

"And…you would allow her to see such a thing?"

"She has helped with the birth of a colt. She named him Colorado." Diego shrugged. "She may as well see how it starts. Brings things full circle. She is old enough now to know and understand what goes on around the rancho, how we keep the herds large, how we make sure our stock is fine quality."

"It might shock her."

"Indeed, it might." Diego agreed popping a grape into his mouth. Actually, he was almost sure of it. Unlike the act with humans that could take a very long time and was often gentle, a bond, the mating of horses was quick, violent, and often far more often in pregnancy, especially when the vaqueros helped by pinning the mare.

Esteban looked at his nephew. "My boy, no doubt you have the best of intentions, but ummm it is I who is trying to help you."

"Oh?" Diego asked eating another grape.

"With Margarite." Esteban said. "Now there if I can arrange would be the perfect marriage." He smiled. "Marry your little hoyden sister to the count, who likes her very much, I might add."

Diego smirked. "Has he spent much time with her? I mean she is a bit like a spirited mare. Fine until one day she decides to throw you into a rattlesnake den." He said eating another grape. "Maybe she will elope with this outlaw Zorro. Though I am not sure he is interested. There are dozens of young Senoritas who would love to welcome him into their beds. She is no exception."

"An interesting opinion of your own flesh and blood, Diego. Do you not want her married off and expanding the family influence and fortune?"

Diego winced. "Please uncle. I appreciate everything you are trying to do for me, but you came here to make your fortune, huh?"

"Uh huh." Esteban agreed.

"Well don't you think you should be getting on with it?"

"Well there is plenty of time for that. But you Diego. You are not getting any younger. You need to find a nice Senorita you can marry, enjoy making love to, and father children on soon. Your father isn't getting any younger and all his hopes for the future are in you."

Diego sighed. "Well I…I worry too much eh." He then put his hands on his uncle to implore him. "Please, Uncle Esteban do not try to help me."

Esteban nodded a little. "Beautiful girl Margarite." He sighed and looked about toward the kitchen. "I wonder if my breakfast is ready?"

Diego took a breath as he left the room and looked upwards before he moved to join his sister, Bernardo, and the count at the stables.

He arrived to find Benito holding Rena. She was prancing a little making high pitched calls. Benito nodded to Diego. Diego took the arm of Boudica and led her to the far wall where they would have a good view, but would be out of the way as Benito tied her to a stand. The count and Bernardo stood close. Diego had a hand on Boudica gently as did the count, but his was tighter.

Inside the stallion stall, Phantom was pawing the earth. The other stallions had been taken out to the pasture for the day to be out of the way. Phantom could smell Rana. His call made Boudica feel the prickle of arousal against her breasts and lower. Rana answered him once more.

Diego felt his wife shift a little. He smiled knowing that it was affecting her as well. He could hear her slight gasp indicating her own arousal. Had they been alone, after, he would have been able to take her to their room and had her in a fierce and turbulent round of sex. It would not be love making. That implied a gentleness to it. The act his mind went to was course, rough, primal and animalistic just as what was about to occur before them. However, that would have to wait.

A vaquero released Phantom. The tall white stallion charged out of his stall with such force that everyone in the yard took a step back to the fences.

Rana squealed in alarm, but he was on her, teeth closed on the sturdy arch of her neck, forcing her head down in submission. Her tail swept high, leaving her naked, exposed to his lust. Boudica gaped seeing the full extent of a horse's member that was longer than her arm as Phantom shifted and plunged it into Rana, eliciting a squeak for Boudica. Diego smiled and tightened his hand at her elbow.

It took very little time, but seemed longer, watching the heaving of sweat darkened flanks and the play of the light on the swirling hair with the sheen of great muscles, tense, straining in the flexible agony of mating.

Boudica was silent as Phantom dismounted. Both horses were shaking, panting, foamy spittle at their mouths from the exertion. She panted as Diego nodded to her. "You did well." He murmured.

Beside her the count gasped. "I…" He then dropped to the earth out cold.

Boudica chuckled as she shivered a little watching her mare as she was put back in her stall with some oats. Benito came to them. He chuckled a little as Bernardo was seeing to the count. "The little lordling could not handle such a display then Patron?"

"No." Diego said. "Donna Boudica is well enough, however."

"She is the Donna of the Rancho de la Vega." Benito said.

Diego nodded. "Indeed."

"Have you seen that often Diego?"

He smiled. "I have seen it a good many times yes, but it a bit strange after your first time. Much like after your first ride, your first kiss…" He leaned close. "Your first time with a man."

She shivered at the lust Diego put into that and nodded. "Like that, yes." She looked up at him his hazel eyes watching her. "And how does it make you feel after all those times?"

"Rather modest." He smiled at her. He moved seeing the count was coming around. "Ah, are you all right?" Diego asked reaching to help him to his feet and helped him dust off a bit.

The count looked at Diego. "You would allow her to see such things?" He said indignantly.

Diego nodded. "Of course. Don Alejandro de la Vega has the largest, most sought after herd in all of California. She needs to know how that herd comes to be."

The count nodded. "I think I should…"

"Have a pleasant journey back to town Senor." Diego said.

Boudica waved at him playfully as Diego saw him on his horse and away. He then turned and they both laughed. He smiled and then pulled her a little closer. "It is well enough there are people nearby." He murmured as he pressed her against the wall beside the gate to the hacienda.

"Oh?" She asked suddenly breathless. She looked about. Anyone could come at any moment. Thankfully, most would be those who knew they were husband and wife and would just smile a the intimate moment they had walked in on.

He dipped his head down. "The things I am thinking about right now to do to you in the hayloft." He murmured. "You on all fours where I could mount you…" He said in a low lustful growl that made her shake. "Stallion to his mare…" He grated, his voice alien to her. This was not even Zorro. This was deeper, even more primal to his personality.

He put his teeth to her neck and sucked and she almost melted against him. He smiled against her flesh as he nipped, sucked, and licked the flesh near her ear, feeling a tensed muscle quiver under his assault.

"Diego…" She whispered, her hands going to his arm wrapped about her, just under her breasts. She was aware of the hard length of him pressed to the small of her back like a weapon.

"Humm?" He asked as he continued marking her as his. A stallion marking his mate on the neck. He had had quite enough of the count trying to court her.

"We could go to the cave." She murmured, clinging to his arm about her as he legs went shaky. "Tornado does not mind the company."

"We would be missed." He said pulling back. He pressed a kiss to her brow. "Come, we must return. Uncle Esteban will be looking for us."

"Old fool." She murmured as he opened the gate for him.

"He is trying to marry me off to Margarite."

"Well you could do far worse." She smiled at him. "Her fortune would have you rivaling your father until you inherited it all." She looked at him.

"Oh? Like take on a spirited flame haired mare." He asked. "Hummm wealth or love." He said lifting his hands like scales. He then smiled. "I know which I would choose.

She shook her head. "I do love you Diego de la Vega."

He smiled. He lifted a hand to brush back a wayward bit of hair in an intimate gesture. One that was seen. Esteban saw the gesture as they stood at the gate looking at each other. He blinked in shock. They were half-siblings. Surely, they would not be…lovers.

They walked back together toward the Sala. He said something and she laughed.

Esteban cocked his head. He walked down to Boudica's room. He opened the door. The room was pristine. The bed looked unslept in, there was hardly any décor, and there were none of the things that would be associated with a woman's boudoir, but he had seen her go to this room a number of times.

He shook his head and opened Diego's door. Puma's head lifted from the bed curiously. Esteban lifted his hand in a non-threatening way and then looked about. It was clearly Diego's room, but there were also several things that could only belong to a woman. On the dresser next to the door was a hairbrush with long red auburn hair stands in it beside a comb.

Torn between disgust and intrigue he decided to keep this to himself as he retreated to his own room to think.


	27. The Horse as Black as Night

Zorro Meets His Match

Chapter 27 – The Horse as Black as Night

ZzZ

Bernardo came running down the stairs. He had gone looking for Boudica, Diego, or Alejandro. He had to tell somebody.

He made it to the Sala. He ran the back part, but then froze and came back seeing Boudica and Diego both in chairs reading. Boudica was at the table making some notes in a ledger as she looked up things in the book. He moved, grabbing their arms and pulling them with him.

"What's the matter?" Diego asked setting down his book.

Bernardo gestured for them to come emphatically.

Diego stopped him. "Wait, wait, what has happened?" He demanded looking at Boudica and back.

Boudica was on her feet. "Deep breath, Bernardo. Tell us."

He did as she said and took a deep breath before he started to gesture.

"You went through the secret passage, went down to the cave, to feed Tornado, no." Diego watched speaking.

Bernardo then looked about and shrugged.

Diego rose to his feet. "He's not there?" He looked at Boudica as Bernardo shook his head.

"Father!" He called back to his father's office. "You sure?" Diego pressed. Bernardo nodded. "Did you look in the corral?"

Alejandro appeared. "What is going on, Diego?"

"Tornado's missing." Diego said setting down his book.

Bernardo nodded and they all four moved to the passage entrance from the Sala. After looking around the cave entrance for tracks, they saddled horses to look for Tornado in the hills. They went four different directions, but then came back to a spot on a low hill.

Diego smiled as Boudica came up to him on Estrella. Rana had earned a day of rest. Alejandro and Bernardo came up to them.

"No sign of Tornado." Diego said.

"That is strange." Boudica said. "He is normally such a loyal horse."

"I could not find anything either." Alejandro said.

Bernardo shook his head.

"I wonder what could have happened." Diego pondered. "I do not think he was stolen, there were no strange tracks outside the cave."

"Didn't you say that Tornado was once a wild one?" His father asked.

"Si as a colt in the hills." Diego said.

"Then perhaps he has gone visiting." Alejandro suggested. "Perhaps he heard you breeding Rana and decided he need to investigate."

"Perhaps." Diego agreed.

Boudica took a breath. That was plausible. She leaned over and patted Diego's hand. "I'm sorry." She took a breath. "I am sure he will come back."

Diego took a breath. "We only have about two more hours to look before sundown. Then we can pick up the search in the morning."

The others nodded and split off away from him.

Boudica went up toward the crag. She had not been here since she had been attacked by the cougar, Puma's mother, who had been smaller than he was now. She heard a soft noise. She then saw him.

Tornado was distinctive. Tall, majestic, solid black, and no brand. She dismounted and shooed her mount home. As with all de la Vega horses, a rider less horse would return to the corral as a signal to go looking for the rider.

She stepped toward Tornado. She had never been near him without Diego nearby. How would he react?

He nickered softly. He had no saddle or rein. She took a breath and swung up onto his back. He danced a little, but then calmed as she caressed his neck.

"Diego is right. You are a magnificent creature Tornado." She said. She loved how Diego as a Spaniard said the name. As an Americano she said it "Tore-nay-do." Diego said it, "Tor-naw-do" with emphasis on the second syllable not the first. She preferred it.

She then took a breath and sat up, moving up a little toward his mane. "Come on, let's go home."

He carried her awhile, but then he stopped. Something caused him to rear. Without a saddle to hold onto, Boudica was thrown backwards. She fell heavily on her back on the earth, the blow winding her, but thankfully not breaking her spine of limbs.

The blow, however, rendered her unconscious.

She woke, blinking. She heard a voice. She looked up. Uphill from her slightly was Tornado. He had stayed near to her. However, she saw Esteban there. He mounted him and they rode away. Her back ached and she could not quite find her voice to call him back for help.

She put out her hand on a rock and suddenly felt a sharp pain on the back of her hand. She looked, eyes focusing on a rattlesnake coiled near her hand. It was moving its tail in warning, but had already bit her. She instantly felt pain. The snake was about four feet, well within striking range of the rest of her torso if he decided to.

Quivering she stayed still, trying to calm her breaths. It hurt to breath.

The snake then moved into the patch sunlight further down the hill toward a burrow no doubt. She waited until she no longer could hear it moving in the grass before she moved, cupping her hand to her. It was near to where her missing finger was on her left hand. Already the swelling was bad and the fangs marks bled.

She rose to her feet and went to where Esteban's horse, Niebla, was pawing the ground. She had heard the rattler as well, unwilling to move. Boudica took a breath and pulled off her sombrero and wrapped it around her saddle horn. "Go find help!" She whispered. She slapped her rear with her good hand to send her on her way home.

She moved to lie down. She took a breath and drew her knife. She closed her eyes and cut the area near the punctures hoping that some of the venom would leak out with the blood that was making her whole hand swell. She forced herself to stay calm, her arm throbbed painfully as she lay there. She held her knife on her stomach.

It would be dark soon.

ZzZ

Niebla rode to the grasslands of the rancho property. Diego was with Bernardo. He saw Niebla. He blinked and rose to catch her. He did so easily since she had no wish to run. He took her rein as Bernardo came to him.

He looked and lifted his wife's sombrero. "She did not ride this horse." He said. "Esteban was going for a ride. He looked back toward the crag a half mile away. "Niebla came from that way, come on." He said. Bernardo tied her rein to his saddle horn and they rode toward the crag as Diego called out for Boudica.

Boudica heard Diego. She sat up. She was very dizzy feeling and sore. "Help." She gasped. She made a face. "Help!" Was louder. She turned toward the crag. "HELP!" She called this time getting an echo.

Diego stopped hearing it. "Boudica." He said.

She knew she should not move. Diego had told her it only spread the poison faster. She tired to stay calm.

She called again.

He yelled her name. She blinked. He was below her. "Diego!" She cried looking downward. She put pressure on her hand and cried out.

Diego looked up and saw her. He moved quickly, scrambling up the steep, but short embankment. "Boudica! What happened? Were you thrown?"

She nodded. "Tornado threw me." She said. "I think he heard the Rattlesnake."

"Rattlesnake?" He asked as he lifted her bloody weapon. He handed it to Bernardo.

She nodded and lifted her hand slightly.

Diego took a breath. Rattlesnake bites were serious, especially of left untreated. He took a breath. "Bernardo. Bandages and the brandy in the saddlebag." He said calmly. He was speaking calmly to keep her calm, but it was far calmer that he felt.

Bernardo nodded. Diego let the brandy wash on her wound. She gasped as it stung. He then pressed it to her lips. "Drink." He said.

She took a couple swallows.

"More." He said.

She drank two more swallows.

"Bernardo. I need you to keep her still." Diego said.

The manservant nodded. He moved, sitting back against the log. He patted his chest for her to lie back. She looked at Diego who nodded. She did so. Bernardo then wrapped his arms about her as Diego held her hand on his knee. He reached over and lifted a stick to her mouth.

She looked at him. The look of pain caused his heart to ache. He pressed the stick to her lips. She obeyed the silent command, taking it between her teeth.

"Forgive me, my love, but this will hurt." He said evenly. He then used her thin knife, cutting the wound wider. Blood flowed freely and he pushed on the swelling, trying to rid the area of the poison. Boudica tried to stay as still as she could, but she squirmed, crying out as she bit down on the stick so much she nearly broke it in half. He then poured more brandy on the wound. It helped with the poison or so he had been taught.

Diego had some of the swelling down, but this was far from over. She would need days rest, frequent reopening of the wound to let it drain for at least two days, poultices, and being watched to make sure a fever did not kill her or the wound to become putrid. Once home he would use leeches to bring down the swelling further.

He bound the wound loosely, with several layers knowing it would bleed freely out. He then bound the arm to her chest. He took the stick from her mouth as she panted, eyes closed, resting against Bernardo who looked unsure what to do with his master's wife on him.

Diego gently tapped her face. She was awake almost instantly. She looked at him, eyes full of pain, but also love and trust. He took the stick from her mouth and tossed to the side. He lifted her in his arms. She whimpered a little.

He paused and then lifted her blouse revealing the bruises on her back from being thrown. None looked too serious, just painful. He lowered her shirt and then lifted her in his arms. He mounted his horse, Bernardo right behind him.

He rode the several miles back to the hacienda meeting Benito who had come to look for her since her mount had returned. Benito feared the worst knowing that she had gone out with Diego and the other two.

They rode back together. Diego carried his wife to their room. He laid her down.

"Diego…" She whimpered.

He lifted her ankles onto a pillow and then let her arm hang off the edge of the bed, a pillow under her elbow. He then worked to change the bandage. Buena appeared. "I need you to make a snake poultice, Buena." He said not looking up. "Bring me whiskey and laudanum."

"Shall we send for the doctor?" Buena asked.

Diego shook his head. "There is little more he can do. I will summon him if she becomes feverish."

Buena nodded.

"Diego." Boudica tried again. She tried to move, but her turned, pushing her back down gently, but firmly.

Buena returned with the warmed poultice of warmed milk, clay, and bread in a paste. He laid a small bit of linen on her hand. "Maria asked if you wanted ammonia?"

Diego shook his head. "Not at the moment, gracias, Buena."

She watched as he then spread the warmed poultice onto the cloth. The heat was soothing and Boudica started to relax a little. He let her hand rest on a folded bandage on a chair, below the level of the bed.

He took a breath as he then poured a measure of whiskey. He smiled at her a little and then downed it in a swallow.

He poured another, adding two drops of laudanum to it. He swirled it a little and then lifted Boudica's head up. "Drink it all." He ordered softly.

She did so. The whiskey warmed her belly and throat. She lay back coughing a little at the strong flavor as he pulled the quilt over her.

"Diego." She whispered. The drug was taking hold. She could not clearly think. "Esteban…he…he…he has…Tor…"

Diego took a breath. "Sleep, beloved." He murmured pressing a kiss to her hair before he nodded to Buena to leave. Puma had come in and hopped up with is mistress. He lifted her arm and lay under it, curling against her.

Diego took a breath and then walked down the steps. It was dark now. He looked up at the stars. The night was warm, but his mind was unsettled.

Esteban and Alejandro were in the courtyard speaking over wine. Well speaking was pushing it. They were arguing.

"No." Alejandro said.

"What is wrong Alejandro? I am trying to get you on a sure thing." Esteban protested. "Bet on me and you will make a fortune."

Alejandro looked at him. "I have a fortune. And there is no sure thing in a horserace."

"You do not think I will win?"

"I do not believe you can be certain of it."

"Then bet against me. I will take the bet and give you odds."

Diego rolled his eyes as he came forward wiping his hands on a towel. "Ah, well what's going on here?" He asked.

"Well the sleeping prince." Esteban said.

Diego rolled his eyes a little at his father. He had been far from that. He passed it off with a chuckle as he reached to pour himself madeira.

Alejandro sat forward seeing blood on Diego's sleeve and more on the towel he tossed to the side. "What has happened my son?" He asked.

Diego looked down. He took a breath. "It isn't mine." He said. Alejandro nodded breathing easier, but his breath caught at the next words from Diego. "It's Boudica's."

"What?" Alejandro was on his feet. "What happened? Where is she?"

"Resting." Diego said lifting his hands. "She was thrown by her horse when we were riding earlier." He took a breath."

"She hit something on the way down? Did she rebreak her arm?" Alejandro asked.

Diego shook his head. "No." He took a breath. "She was bitten by a rattlesnake."

Alejandro gasped. "Shall I send for a doctor?"

"No, no. She is as comfortable as she can be and there is little more to be done. If she spikes a fever or the wound begins to go bad I will have someone fetch him. For now, she can sleep."

"You seem to care a lot for her." Esteban said.

Diego nodded taking a sip. "Si, of course. She is family."

"Oh, drop the pretense, my boy." Esteban said. "Your father deserves to know he cannot marry off his sweet little princess since you ruined her." He made a face. "As disgusting as it is, I can understand. She is a very pretty girl."

Alejandro took a breath. "We have not been fully honest with you about the relationships of the family, Esteban."

His brother-in-law looked at the other two. "Oh?"

"For starters, Boudica is not a Senorita, she is a Senora."

Esteban nodded and then gasped looking at Alejandro. "She is your wife?" He asked stunned. "I heard the vaqueros call her Donna."

Diego shook his head. "She is my wife, Uncle Esteban. She has been for nearly a year."

Alejandro chuckled. "They actually banter more like siblings than husband and wife." He sighed. "When she first came here, she lived with us as my ward to give her a home. Now she is Diego's wife and mistress of this home."

Esteban blinked. "Then she is a little slow on the baby making wagon." He said with a smile. "I would have expected there to be at least one pregnancy by now." He smiled. "Perhaps you should annul the marriage and see about courting Margarite as I said before. Her mother and father both hand many siblings."

Diego took a breath and walked away for a moment and Alejandro took a breath. "Esteban, you really should learn to control your mouth and be more considerate of others and not be so rude." He looked at his son's back. "Diego…my son…"

Esteban looked at Alejandro's hard look. "Pardon."

Diego turned back. "Boudica was pregnant three months ago. She was kidnapped, treated brutally, and lost our child as a result. She was more than five months gone with child, Uncle. I was able to hold my son after he came too early from her womb. I helped deliver him. It was a rough birth and he wasn't even full term. We named him. His name is Abraham Ysidro. He is buried next to your sister whom you still have not seen since you have been here." He leaned close to his uncle, hazel eyes holding fire as he held onto his temper by a thread. "You have no idea the feel or the pain that causes a family because you have never taken responsibility for a woman in your life only used them!" There. The gauntlet had been thrown. Diego was normally very slow to anger, but Esteban had hit a nerve and he well needed to know it.

Even Alejandro was startled with the vehemence his son spoke. Diego was not one to become angry. He took after his mother that way. Slow to impossible to anger and a forgiving spirit. That did not mean he did not get annoyed, but truly angry. Hardly ever, and Diego right now, was quaking with rage.

Esteban sat back. He looked like Diego had slapped him. Diego watched him, panting angrily. "And now she is hurt and I am talking to you about putting her aside." He lifted his hand. "Forgive me Diego." He said. "My words were mostly meant in jest."

Diego narrowed his eyes. "They often are." He said.

"Enough about me prodding into your love life, Diego."

"Gracias." Diego said tightly.

"Going back to the matter of the race, I am trying to put thousands of pesos in your father's hands." Esteban said. "And yet he will not even listen to me." He looked up at Diego. "Diego you are an intelligent lad."

"Gracias." Diego said feeling his temper evaporating slowly.

"Now listen to this. I have a horse that cannot possibly lose the race on Sunday."

Diego looked at him skeptically. "The horse assures you of this, eh?"

"I'm serious."

Diego laughed. "Forgive me." He said taking a sip of the madeira the last of his anger dropping from him.

"Ah this horse. He can outrun anything in California. Bet every peso you got!"

"Incidentally." Alejandro said sitting forward. "Where did you get the money to put up all these bets you say you have been making."

"Well so far, no money has changed hands."

"What?" Alejandro gasped.

Diego looked heavenward and turned to walk away a few steps.

"It's not necessary Alejandro. A gentleman's word is his bond. I trust your friends." Esteban said.

Diego held his madeira thoughtfully as he looked back at his father.

"You mean to say you have been making bets with my friends and you are not prepared to pay them off?"

"I am not going to have to pay off, I keep telling you, I am going to win!" Esteban protested. "This black horse I have flies."

Diego froze hearing that.

"This is too much." Alejandro growled. "You go right now and cancel all those bets!"

"One moment father." Diego said stepping forward. "Maybe Uncle Esteban really has something."

"Ah, I have." Esteban agreed.

"Tell me, where did you get this black horse?"

"I have him that is enough."

"You didn't steal him, eh?" Diego pressed. He looked up toward the bedroom. Boudica had been trying to tell him about Esteban. 'Esteban he has Tor…' He looked at his uncle. 'Tornado' she was trying to tell him. She had seen Esteban take the horse. This offered two problems. One, Esteban was so enthralled with gaining a racehorse that he left Boudica knowing she was injured. Or two, he had not noticed her at all there, lying on the ground, likely unconscious at that point.

"Well not exactly."

"Oh Esteban, really." Alejandro grunted.

"Sargent Garcia's in on this with me and you know he would not do anything dishonest."

"Well sometimes, uncle, Sargent Garcia gets a little confused." Diego took a breath. "I'd like to see the horse."

"Oh no!" Esteban said shaking his finger at him. "I'm keeping him hidden until the race. Then we shall see who pays and who collects."

Diego and his father exchanged a look as Esteban chuckled a little.

"Well excuse me. I have a little bookkeeping to do." Esteban said. "But never say I didn't give you, your chance Alejandro."

He walked away.

Alejandro watched him and then looked at his son. "What do you think Diego?"

Diego took a breath. "I know it sounds impossible, but eh, I think uncle Esteban has Tornado."

Diego walked into the Sala and found Esteban looking in the cabinet. Diego fought down his alarm at Esteban finding the secret way.

He came to him as Esteban turned to him. "Don't you have any paper in this house Diego? I have to write down some names to be sure I know who to collect from."

"Library." Diego said nodding behind him.

"Ah of course."

Diego turned. "About your horse."

"What about him?"

"I hope you are taking the proper precautions."

"What do you mean?"

"Here in California we have an old custom. It is considered great sport to steal the horses and keep them. Just until after the race is over." Diego ate a grape.

"Steal them?"

"Just until the race is over." Diego smiled. "My father has five vaqueros guarding Princessa. I hope yours is well guarded."

"Oh he is."

"Good." Diego said. "You know, my father. Sometimes he stays up all night guarding himself."

"He does huh?"

Diego nodded. "Si."

"Oh! I think I will go for a stroll. I'll make out the list later."

"Good, I'll go with you."

Esteban turned to him. "No, no, no. You have a wife who needs you and you need your rest. A tying day to have your wife so grievously injured." He took a breath. "Forgive my words, Diego. I do hope she recovers. Is the bite so terrible?"

They are much like adders in Spain. Rattlesnakes are highly venomous and there was venom in his bite." Diego said. "But she should recover in a few days."

"Good. Buenas Noches, Diego."

"Buenas Noches, Uncle Esteban. I will give Boudica your love."

"Si. Do that."

Diego waited for him to be halfway across the courtyard before he went to the secret passage. He went to the bedroom. Boudica was sleeping well. Only one candle remained burning on the beside table. Buena had seen the others put out. He looked down at his wife and sighed. He bent, not daring to kiss her for fear he would wake her. He settled to kiss her brow softly. "I love you." He murmured.

He quickly dressed as Zorro and rode out. Esteban rode right passed him on the way to the pueblo. Zorro smiled.

Once there, Zorro released his horse back to the de la Vega rancho and then climbed the wall. He whistled. Tornado heard him and began restless. After a set of duels with Reyes, Garcia, and Esteban, Zorro was able to free his horse, whom he rode bareback out of the winery where he was being held and out of the pueblo.

Zorro returned Tornado to where he should be, but as he dismounted he noticed something. He blinked as he set the wooden log to block Tornado walking out. He set another one higher and a thick one lower.

Turning back, Diego lifted his lantern to reveal a painted mare there. She was smaller than Tornado and she had designs painted on her fur. He blinked startled. This was a wild Indian mount. He was about to go turn her free when Tornado nickered softly and she answered.

Diego watched as the pretty mare moved and drank from the spring water before she laid down in the hay making it clear she was not planning to go anywhere. Diego took a breath and smiled. "Is that what you were about then, my friend?" He asked. "You found yourself a little Senorita?"

Tornado nickered softly.

Diego shook his head and then walked up to the small room outside my room. He then walked in and settled down with Boudica before anyone noticed. He heard Esteban return, making noise.

Boudica woke a little. Her husband was there. He caressed her hair. "Be easy. Go back to sleep." He said gently.

She nodded and did so as he settled, holding her after he managed to shoo Puma to his own bed against the wall. "Diego…did you find Tornado?"

"Si. Uncle Esteban had him, just as you said." He smiled and kissed her brow. "And he brought you a surprise." He said smiling.

Her eyes opened. "Oh?"

"Si, but for now you rest." He chided.

She settled back and relaxed in his arms and turned her dreams to his keeping.


	28. Love is in the Air

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 28 – Love is in the Air

Diego had woken early and was looking for Bernardo.

He was not in the cave, though Tornado and the little mare had been seen to. Diego had named her Nevada meaning snowstorm for her curious spot pattern on her. What he had first though was a paint color, quite common in native horses was actually more spots, especially further down her hindquarters. Diego had heard somewhere that this pattern was named Palouse horse a breed line to the north from the Nez Perce tribe. She or her mother was likely traded to the local tribes. A rare pattern and one Diego knew would have value, especially when she foaled with Tornado as the sire. The mare was small, but would be up to carrying someone of Boudica's size. Diego was far too large for her. At first she had been shy, hiding behind Tornado. Tornado had stood protectively, but allowed Diego to come close to her knowing his master was not a threat to her. Diego was slow and approached her like he would any nervous animal. By the second day she was eating the oats be had in his hand for her and the small cube of sugar. So she had a sweet tooth. Two days after that she came to Bernardo and Diego looking for treats. Diego had laughed, scratching her forehead and letting her have a little. He had seen to the cut on her leg as well. A small cut, likely from a branch, but it had infected. He saw to it.

Boudica had been able to see her new horse when she had recovered a week later and Diego brought her down to meet her. Nevada looked like a foal next to the tall handsome Tornado, but she was a fully-grown mare and over three years by her teeth, Diego guessed. A good breeding age for her.

Boudica herself had spent several painful days and nights recovering. She did have a fever come, but the willow bark tea soothed it. When the swelling had been down enough, Diego had pulled off her wedding ring to keep it from doing harm to her finger. He kept it in his small memento box. A rattlesnake bite could be fatal, but having been forced to live with the animals, the people of California knew at least how to treat the wounds, though at times even that proved to be in vain.

Bo, however, recovered, as she had before. However, she would be some time yet before she would be able to have use of her left have. It was a good thing she was not left handed as Alejandro was. Diego had seen to the dressings and shown her maids how to as well in case her was away, binding her arm to her body to prevent her using it. It remained somewhat numb and ached, remaining problems of the poison's effects.

After a solid two weeks, it was the middle of May and Bo was able to do as she had before, seeing to the daily activities of the rancho's mistress. It was then that Diego had taken her to the cave, made love to her, and then given her the ring back for her to wear. However, he added another with it, a simple band of thicker metal. It was platinum, a rarer metal that shined like silver that he pressed against the other that was against her knuckle. When asked about it, he commented that she was married to two men, Diego and Zorro and so needed two rings. Though they were the same man, they were different parts of the same coin, Diego the suave, intelligent, learned man who rather use wits than fight, and Zorro, the charming rogue who fought by his sword for justice and the side of good when Diego could not.

The pair had been so tired from their next lovemaking round, they had not gone back to their bedchamber to sleep, finding an odd comfort in the cave, this domain of Zorro. Diego had taken great care not to hurt her injured hand, though she had, trying to get comfortable knocked it into him, crying out sharply. He had carefully held her and it to him, guarding her.

Morning brought Bo awake as she gently watched her husband as he slept, a rare thing for him to sleep longer than her, they often woke together or he would early. She caressed his hair and neck as he slept softly snoring on his side. She loved looking at him. Bernardo had come and she watched. He had not seen them tucked up on the in their love nest. Boudica had woken Diego and nodded to Bernardo who had not seen them as he worked. They sat a moment, listening to him whistle and do the chores as they sat there. Diego moved Boudica behind him, but then Bernardo moved to take Tornado out for a walk about the outside. The little mare calmly ate the hay given to her as he did so knowing her time would come.

Diego had nodded to his wife. They gathered their clothing that had been shed in haste the night before, wrapping a blanket around each of them, then went back to their room where the collapsed giggling. They were able to get some composure to go down to breakfast, though Diego had to reach up and remove straw from her hair which started them laughing again and Alejandro just shaking his head.

Today, however, Diego came out of the secret passage into the Sala. He had looked everywhere for Bernardo. He had a question for the man, but he seemed to be nowhere.

He saw Boudica was there with Alejandro. She was sorting the monthly payroll, checking ledgers, while her father was checking expenses and incomes. Alejandro looked at his daughter-in-law. "It has been a profitable quarter for us."

She nodded scrolling something on a page. "I thought it might. Plus, we have three mares ready to foal with a month. Several beyond that." She looked up a moment. "We had over one hundred calves this spring. It will make a tidy sum come fall."

Diego came forward. "Indeed. I think both Rana and Nevada are pregnant." He said. "With Colorado ready to be broken next spring, you are making quite the herd yourself, my love." She was. Alejandro had made a section in his breeding books and ledgers for her animals. Diego had his own, why not his wife as Donna de la Vega. She already had one colt with amazing bloodlines.

"Can you tell?" she asked curious.

He shook his head. "No. You cannot tell for a few months, but if they do not wish to breed next month it will be a good indication." He then beamed. His hand dropped down to her belly. "With all this love in the air, perhaps you too eh?" He asked gently. He did not want to upset her if it was too soon so he was gently testing the waters to see how she felt about it.

Alejandro looked up at his son as Boudica set her quill down and held her husband's hand to her now nearly flat stomach. "I can hope." She smiled up at him. She did desperately want to give him a baby.

His fingers caressed her lightly. It certainly was possible. They had been together often, often more than once a night, reaffirming their physical bond like a pair of newlyweds. The love bite on Boudica's neck had nearly faded away, but she had others, just not as visible. One on her left breast from one encounter and one in the middle of her back from when Diego had taken her like a mare. Diego liked marking her almost like a brand, only not as permanent and for them only. It was not like Boudica left him unscathed. He had several scratches from her raking his back with her nails and her own love bites at his collarbone that were tender. He was not truly sure how she felt about it, but he actually liked the sensation. The strange line between pleasure and pain and naturally the possessive nature of it.

Alejandro smiled. It was nice to have them discussing a child openly again. Boudica had not seemed to be breeding, she had not changed behaviors at all, but if she was it would be still early. Still, both men were watchful wanting to make sure she had ever comfort if she did become pregnant again. Every comfort and every protection. In fact, if they had their way she would be resting, feet up, servants and them catering to her every whim, giving her milk, honey, and sours to her heart's content. However, Boudica would likely not allow that.

"Buenas Dias, Diego." His father greeted, breaking the reverie, looking up from his work wearing his glasses to make out the small numbers and notations that Boudica often made in her accounting. She was very good at it and she had even found some incomes he did not even realize were.

"Father." Diego greeted before dipping his head down and kissing his wife's cheek as he leaned over her chair. He lifted his hand from her to look at the book before her. "Ah, payroll. The vaqueros will be pleased."

Boudica smiled. "They always are."

Alejandro smiled. "Having her do it as Donna seems to have really instilled loyalty to her from them."

Diego nodded. He sighed. "Did either of you send Bernardo on an errand? I can't find him."

"No, Esteban is paying his respects to Senorita Cordozar." Alejandro said. "He took Bernardo with him."

"Ah, that also explains why my guitar is missing." Diego said.

"Esteban has a fine voice. Margarite likes music."

Diego sat down on the piano bench. "Oh father, can't you see what's happening?"

"Si, he is still trying to find a way to marry you off to Margarite. Let him try. It will keep him occupied."

Bo looked up. "There is just one small problem with that." She said.

Alejandro nodded. "Well, yes, but he is determined that Diego has made an error, but now he has to be more clever in charming both Diego and the Senorita."

Boudica shrugged. "Maybe he did." She said.

Diego hissed at her. "No, I didn't." He sighed. "And I think that was his intention before he found that I was married to Bo, but, eh, now I think he has another plan."

"Oh?" Alejandro asked looking back at him as he set down his quill.

Boudica also turned to him.

"I think he intends to marry her himself."

Alejandro rose to his feet and pulled off his glasses. "I might have known. He is after her money."

Diego sighed. "Forgive me, father, but now you always seem to suspect the worst of Uncle Esteban."

"Esteban has come to California to make his fortune. He has made no secret of that."

"Agreed."

"And he is not tried one single scheme in two weeks. He spends all of his time with Margarite."

Diego sighed again and put his elbow against the piano thoughtfully as he cupped his cheek. "Who has a considerable fortune, si." He said quietly.

"And I am certain your mother's brother is well aware of this fact."

"You know father may be doing Uncle Esteban a great injustice."

Alejandro grunted and turned away. Boudica had let out a sharp laughed and both men looked at her back.

"However,…" Diego continued. "I think I will ride out to the Cordozar hacienda and see how the romance is progressing."

"Progressing? What you wish to catch her flat on her back with her skirts up so you can march him down the aisle with a pistol to his back?" Boudica asked turning to him. "Oh your pardon, I guess that would be more Don Marcus's job would it not?"

"Certainly not!" Diego gasped. "He is too much of a gentleman to ruin her reputation."

"But not so much of a gentleman that he won't use her for her money and leave her." She hissed turning back to her book. "Papa, did you not saw that this month James and Benito would gain extra wages for seeing to helping with the mission walls?"

"Si." Alejandro nodded.

Diego looked at his father. Alejandro lifted a hand. Neither could say she was wrong.

Diego dipped his head. "Con tu permiso?" He asked.

"Si." Alejandro said.

Diego went to his wife and leaned down. "I will see you later unless you wish to join me." He murmured. She turned her head slightly, still reading as he bent and kissed as much of her mouth as he could reach before he left. She reached up her hand to caress his cheek, still not looking fully at him as she squinted at something that seemed not to make sense at that very moment.

"I will likely still be here." She said.

He chuckled and left the pair.

ZzZ

Diego arrived at the Cordozar hacienda and walked in listening to Esteban singing to the very enamored Margarite sitting before him on the bench before the fountain. She was a very pretty young woman, younger than Diego by only a year. Diego smiled ruefully. They had been friends growing up, never felt any other affection other than that of a brother and sister, but now, he smiled a little as he stepped to Bernardo who was playing also behind the fountain, he was a little envious of the look on her face looking at his uncle, even if he were married. Boudica rarely had such naked adoration on her face, but then she was not being courted. Perhaps Diego should sing to her more, play for her more, or, he thought with a smirk, teach her how to fence as she had craved. He had promised her that and it would be a good distraction for her and good practice for him. Bernardo could help.

He watched, waiting for the song to be done before he stepped around clapping surprising his uncle. "Bravo! Bravo!"

"Diego, my boy. You've come just in time." Esteban said handing him the guitar. "Here play." He moved to Margarite. "Margarite." He said taking her hand to dance with her as Diego stood, plucking the stings in a lovely dance.

Bernardo joined him, but was trying to tell him something.

The song ended and Esteban kissed the hand of the young woman. "The loveliest dancing partner a caballero ever had." He said lifting wine in a toast to her.

"Gracias, Esteban." She said.

Bernardo finally had Diego's attention for the moment, but Diego was too distracted to truly watch his servant.

"Margarite, you would be the envy of every Senorita at court." Esteban said. "And they would hate you for it."

Her father, Don Marcus appeared, holding a box. "Here it is. I thought for a while I had lost it."

"Oh father." She gasped.

Diego handed his guitar to Bernardo so he could move closer.

"You must admit Margarite, it has been in my keeping for a considerably long amount of time." Don Marcus handed the box to Esteban who opened it as Diego came up. "Diego. Buenas tardes."

"Buenas tardes, Don Marcus."

"You've seen this haven't you?" Don Marcus asked as Esteban lifted the large necklace.

"I don't know."

"The Cordozar necklace. The traditional wedding present to the firstborn, which as you know is Margarite."

"I remember now." Diego smiled.

Esteban put it about the girl's neck. "This is the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen." He smiled looking at her in it. He chuckled. "Ah, but you do not need it."

"She won't need half the gifts she gets when she is married." Don Marcus said.

"Oh?"

"For generations the Cordozar women have been notorious for the loot they have collected. We must have a trunk full of those upstairs."

Diego listened knowing full well that would be of interest to Esteban. He sighed internally. By contrast his family had very little in the way of heirloom jewelry since there had been no girls born to the family on five generations. Most of the jewelry had come as dowry pieces. He had started some for Boudica, but she only wore them for fiestas, which though were frequent, did not justify to her, in having a whole strong box worth of jewels. She felt more spoiled with picnics, rides, and him being with her, it seemed.

She had started a hope chest, however. A lovely box of cedar that James had made for her. It was small, resting on the trunk he had at the foot of the bed, but she had put some things in there. She had placed the baby clothing she had had made within it with the promise that another child born to them would wear it. Among them, he found, when he had looked while she was out for a ride seeing to the cattle with Benito, was the long white and lacy christening dress that had been in their family for generations. Alejandro must have given it to her. He had let a tear fall as he looked at the small clothing and the small blanket that Ellie had knitted, all neatly folded within. He had returned them as he had found them, but added his own edition, buried down among the clothing. A small wooden sheep he had carved as well as a rattle he had bought. He had never shown her either, but they belonged in the box with the rest of their hopes and dreams of a child.

He had promised, no vowed, he would see a child to them to make her happy. He knew that, though she was able to speak of it without bursting into tears now, it still hurt her that she had lost their son. It hurt him, but he, as she likely had, had come to accept it. However, he knew that they both would have unspeakable joy if she came to be with child again and when the baby came it would be celebrated like a little prince of princess of California.

"And Margarite gets it all?" Esteban asked looking more excited than he really needed to be.

Don Marcus nodded. "That and all the land she can ride across in one single day."

"Well…" Esteban smiled. "I hope you have a fast horse." He chuckled.

"You are very thoughtful, Esteban." Margarite smiled.

"Uncle Esteban is always thinking." Diego said quietly. He then smiled. "But when you do decide to get married, I'll lend you my horse, he will cut the size of your father's land to that of a garden."

She smiled. "Then you had better get him ready."

"Oh?" He asked curious. Esteban was beaming at him.

She nodded. "Esteban has asked me to marry him."

"Oh." Diego managed a little breathless as Esteban turned and kissed her hand. He turned, mind racing as he looked back at Diego who shrugged and gestured. So that was what he had been trying to tell him.

"And she did me the great honor of accepting me." Esteban said stepping to her side, wrapping an arm about her.

"Well, Diego, what are you going to say?" Margarite asked seeing the look of confusion on her friend's face.

Diego then laughed, covering it as he smiled. "What can I say? Except to wish you the best of everything, both of you." He then cocked his head. "Marriage is a beautiful thing." He said.

"She will be quite the addition to the family, eh, Diego." Esteban smiled.

"Quite." Diego nodded. "When will the wedding be?"

"As soon as possible." Esteban said looking at his wife.

"After a respectable passage of time." Don Marcus cut in.

"Oh of course." Esteban agreed.

"You will stay for supper, Diego?"

"Gracias." Diego said dipping his head.

"Send your manservant for Alejandro and that pretty wife of yours. We might as well have the whole family in on this."

Diego took a breath and nodded as he arched an eyebrow slightly. "Si, I think my father will be very interested." He said smiling as he folded his arms.

Bernardo behind him winced a little.

"Oh, Esteban." Don Marcus said. "You said you would give me your opinion of my wine cellar. Ah, if you can bear the separation." He teased.

"Certainly, Don Marcus." Esteban nodded. Marcus turned to go back to the house. "I will leave Margarite with you, Diego." He said clapping a hand on Diego's shoulder. He looked back at his betrothed. "Don't you let him any bad things about me."

"As if he could." She smiled as Esteban moved to follow his future father-in-law.

Diego looked at her a moment as he stepped closer. "If you excuse me, I will send Bernardo to get my father and wife."

She nodded. "Of course, Diego." She said. She smiled. "I have not been able to speak much to her. She was always so busy at the parties playing hostess. Perhaps I can tonight."

"I am sure she would indulge you." Diego smiled as he turned and walked to Bernardo. He nodded for them to walk out of the gate. Bernardo had both guitars as they walked out the gate.

Diego sighed leaning against the wall as he folded his arms. "Uncle Esteban has really done it this time, eh. Why didn't you stop him?"

Bernardo shrugged and then lifted a guitar and made to hit something with it.

Diego nodded a little. "I suppose you're right. The only way you could stop him would be to hit him over the head and it may come to that. Go home and tell my father and wife what has happened." Bernardo nodded and moved to do as ordered. Diego took a breath and caught his arm. "Have Boudica calm him down before you bring him here." He amended. His wife was able to calm Alejandro at times when few could even Diego himself.

He watched Bernardo go and then took a breath and walked back into the courtyard. Margarite had removed the heavy heirloom and put it back in its box as he came to her side.

"Margarite." He said holding his hand to her.

She took it with a smile. "Si?"

He nodded behind them to the bench. "We know one another well enough that we don't always have to mind our own business, eh?" He asked leading her to the bench with a smile. He helped her sit and then sat down beside her, watching her.

"Oh course we do, Diego." She said. They had known each other for nearly twenty years. That friendship had led to a kind of trust. The kind of trust that Diego was using to speak openly to her.

"Well this marriage. Is it what you really want?"

"More than anything in the world."

He touched her lightly. "No, I mean this particular marriage."

"Si, I know. I do not consider this my last chance, Diego."

He laughed a little. "I didn't mean that."

"I know you didn't. And it is very sweet of you to worry, Diego, but I wouldn't."

He smiled at her. "Well it's my privilege as a friend and I reserve it." He said.

She smiled up at him brightly. "You know, when we wed we will not only be friends, Diego, but we will be relatives."

He nodded, taking a small breath. "You'll be my aunt." He said watching her reaction.

As he had expected, she had not really considered that. She looked at him startled a moment, but then recovered. "Si." She agreed.

ZzZ

The dinner was a pleasant affair. The ladies sat across from their men and the two heads of the houses sat at either end of the table. As they all sat sipping madeira after, Boudica was able to get Margarite away from the men, as Diego had wanted, and out where they could speak as ladies in the courtyard.

"I have been jealous of you since I returned to California." Margarite said looking at the other woman as they dropped down to a small table.

"Oh?" Boudica asked fanning herself lightly as Bernardo brought madeira to them.

"Si. I could not imagine what kind of spell you had over him."

Boudica laughed at that. "The same we all have." She said.

Margarite sat forward. "Well if I cannot marry Diego, Esteban seems to have the same charm. What do you think of him?"

Boudica took a breath. "I think he is charming. I am not sure how he will be as a husband."

"Oh?"

"He is a bit wild. I mean, he has never settled down before now."

Margarite smiled. "The same could be said for Diego and yet, he is wed to you."

"He is still wild." Boudica said.

"He is so handsome." Margarite then took a breath. "Boudica. I have no woman to ask this of with my mother gone and aunts so far away." She looked at her new friend. "Is it a burden?"

"What?"

"The marriage bed?"

Boudica chuckled caught off guard a moment. This was not the way she had expected this conversation to go. "No." She said honestly. "In fact, it can actually be very enjoyable." She sipped some of her drink. "Your first time will now be comfortable, but if your husband is a good man, the other encounters will be very stimulating."

"I can imagine Diego is very much that way."

Boudica smiled a little. "There are times he is like a bull and others like a muse. He is master of the bedchamber, however."

Margarite blinked. "What is your favorite part?"

Boudica nearly spat out the madeira in her mouth. "What do you mean?"

"Diego I am sure is considerably skilled. But there has to be something you are especially fond of. A caress, a kiss, a part of him…"

"Si." Oh, there were several. Watching him slither down her body to pleasure her with his mouth was one and having him take her from behind, hard, fast, mating like the horses she had seen was another, but she was unsure how to explain that to her virginal friend before her.

"I have no idea what one does other than the result is a child."

"Margarite you are aware you can sleep with a man and not become with child."

"Oh?"

"Si. Sleeping clothed with not result in a baby." She then sat back. "Not every encounter results in a child." Boudica smiled. "If that were true I would have a hundred babies already."

"Hundred?!" She blinked. "But you have not even been married a year!"

Boudica laughed at the pale look. "Margarite I believe I have shocked you."

"Well I asked." She coughed a little. "How many times a night does he call on you? I mean, I know that a man has a…a member that he puts right up inside you."

Boudica nodded. "Si."

"How does it not hurt?"

"Our bodies are made for it." She smiled and took Margarite's hand. "Diego is a hot blooded young Spanish man. He has taken me two, three, sometimes four times a night."

The other girl dropped her empty glass stunned. "Four? You can do it more than once?"

"Oh course." Boudica smiled. "Why would you not?" She took a breath. "Though four is a bit exhausting, even for the male."

Margarite fanned herself clearly thinking about it. She was not even sure what she was thinking about or who? Was she thinking about Esteban who was the same age as her father or Diego. Though a spark of jealousy hit Boudica at the thought of another woman mentally undressing her husband, it went out knowing that practically every woman in the district did that with Zorro. How fortunate for Boudica that she had gotten to know both men, in the biblical sense.

Boudica smiled as she leaned in for the kill. "Margarite have you ever…touched yourself."

The other girl went scarlet. "I beg your pardon?"

"Have you never been curious?" Admittedly, Boudica had felt the same until Diego had shown her. He had used her own hand as he directed her to bring herself pleasure as he watched. She had never known that her body was so complex. Diego thankfully had been schooled in this. After he had shown her how to pleasure him. It had been a rather educational and pleasurable evening.

"I…ummm…no."

Boudica nodded. "When you are in your bath. Explore. Understand why that is so attractive to a man. Smell yourself. Taste. It is like a drug to an aroused male." She beamed as she watched Margarite look ready to either orgasm on the spot at her words or faint. She leaned closer. "There is a small button."

"Button?"

"Si." Boudica said. "Find it. That is the key to all your pleasures." She said.

"Are you two all right?" Esteban asked coming out.

Margarite was still scarlet fanning herself and Boudica was smiling wickedly. She turned to her uncle by marriage. "Si, Uncle Esteban."

"Is Margarite all right?"

"Si." Boudica smiled. "She just needs more wine." She said nodding to her friend. As Esteban stepped back she downed the rest of her own drink. "And a good bedding." She said and Margarite lost it.


	29. Cupid's Arrows

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 29 – Cupid's Arrow Falls Short

Diego and Boudica had been out riding, checking the herds. Diego had made a point to show her. She rode with him looking a bit awkward riding with one hand, but Rana was gentle and trotted beside Phantom as Diego set a gentle pace so as not to bounce his wife too much.

Once home, Boudica called for a bath to wash the dust from the trail from her. Diego had remained there, reading a book, watching the expanse of his wife's back as she bathed. The wound on her hand was healing nicely, but still looked terrible. However, the new skin was pink and healthy, no sign of skin turning back which was good. He hated to think how she would react to maggots on her. Leeches had been a bit difficult for her, but effective. The maggots would also be, eating the dead rotted flesh and leaving the new. However, the idea of the small creatures even made his skin crawl.

She was washing her hair when she paused feeling something. "Diego?" She asked feeling something near her hairline behind her ear.

He looked up. "Si?" He asked.

"What is caught in my hair? It won't come off." She said lightly pulling on it.

He moved quickly and knelt down beside her. He then pulled her hands up to her hair. "Don't pull on it."

"What is it?"

"A garrapata." He said with some amusement. "You didn't walk in the grass did you when we were speaking to Benito."

"No. I didn't even dismount remember."

He nodded and moved. "Don't move." He said. The parasitic creatures were a bother to be sure plaguing cattle, horses, sheep, and humans alike in the spring. One learned to remove them effectively as part of practice being a vaquero.

"Diego?!"

"It's all right." He said gently. "I will remove it." He sighed. "It must have crawled up your skirts." He smiled. "It found a good place to feed."

"Feed?"

"Si. It is drinking your blood." He said calmly.

She gasped. "What?!"

He gently patted her shoulder. "It's all right. They do not take much. Though it is at one of my favorite places to kiss you." He said ruefully. "It has good taste."

"That the hell is it?" She demanded.

"I told you, a garrapata." He said.

"A what?"

"Give me a moment. I will show you. I am sure you have a name for them in New York." He knelt bending her head forward and toward the light. He had her hand holding her hair out of his way as he used tweezers to pull the creature firmly from her. It had started to engorge, but was far from full. It was the size of a pea not a large grape yet.

It came from and struggled a bit as he held it firmly. "Ah there, you are." He said looking at it. She turned her head looking as he held it to her to see. "Such odd creatures. The Bible teaches us everything has a purpose. I have never understood the purpose of a garrapata."

She yelped and jumped away from him. "A tick!" She cried. "Get it away!"

He laughed at her reaction looking at it. "Common enough, especially in spring. Good you found it early." He smiled. He chuckled a little and then dropped it into the hot coals of the fire where it made a small pop sound as it burst from the heat.

Boudica was standing, dripping, out of the tub having jumped out of it and moved bodily back a couple feet. .

Diego looked at her curiously. "It is all right. They are a nuisance, but they cause no real harm. Come finish your bath. When you are done I will see if you have more."

"More?" She squeaked running hands on her body and then up into her hair. "There could be more?"

He sighed. "Go on." He said. "Besides if you have any more you will likely drown them."

She finished washing her hair in record time and stepped out looking at her back trying to see if there were any as she scratched a little. Diego was highly amused by this, but also was enjoying the display.

"Come here."

"I should burn that dress." She said looking at where it was on the back of the chair.

He laughed outright. "I already checked it. There are no more friends there."

She looked at it dubiously.

"Come here." He repeated.

She took a breath and did so.

"Lie down."

She did so looking about as he lifted her still wet hair and ran his fingers along. She was lying stiffly, panting as he looked at all the common places like behind her ears, in her hair, in her arm pits, under her breasts.

He looked at her as she lay there gloriously nude before him. It was a wonderful thing to be married and have one's spouse so comfortable with him that she would lie there and let him do this. He moved lower checking between her toes, the cleft between her buttocks, behind her knees, and lastly, he checked the flower of her womanhood, purposefully waiting to check it last.

"Anything?" She asked looking down at him in concern.

"No nothing." He said smiling.

"Horrible creatures." She said shaking.

He smiled as his hand caressed her hip gently. "However, I may need to check one more time, just to be sure." He said. "I could have missed one."

"What?" She gasped sitting up in alarm.

He shook his head and smiled before he bent, lifting her leg to his shoulder as he bent his head to her, lips and tongue quick to quell her fears. In a very short time, as he had predicted, she forgot all about ticks.

ZzZ

Two days later, Esteban, Diego, Bernardo, and Alejandro had gone for a ride. Boudica had shooed them out of the house to go bond and to allow the servants to go the massive spring cleaning project. She was going to supervise as tapestries were beaten outside, windows washed, the adobe whitewashed, curtains, cleaned, and pictures dusted. Diego and his father had agreed to allow her to do some of the domestic things about the house and this was one of them. She also had been very much into shifting things around the rooms a little with two vaqueros to help her.

Diego had been the last to mount up, kissing his wife soundly before doing so.

They group rode about until Esteban spotted some flowers. He dismounted.

"What are you doing?" Alejandro asked him.

"Aren't they beautiful? Lupines." Esteban said. "If Bernardo leaves now he can bring these to the Cordozar hacienda before Margarite retires for the evening."

"Oh, this is ridiculous." Alejandro growled.

"Oh, not at all, Bernardo's a good rider. I have seen him."

Diego chuckled lightly as his father stood beside him looking sour.

"You know what I am talking about Esteban and we might as well discuss it here and now." Alejandro said.

"Discuss what?" Esteban asked.

"This about the courtship and marriage of yours."

"My father and I are very concerned with that." Diego added.

"Oh well, I am very pleased to hear that." Esteban said.

"You are?" Alejandro gasped started.

"Yes, I didn't know how to approach the subject myself, but, eh, since you have opened it up Alejandro, I will need some money."

"What?"

"Ah, Margarite is a wonderful girl. She deserves more than wildflowers." Esteban said.

Diego narrowed his eyes. Boudica did as well, but she seemed very content to have them when he came home with them. Small gifts of the heart mattered to her, not expense. To be true, Boudica was not that materialist, likely from her childhood of not having much and then being a poor relation seen as a burden. Presents, when he did bring them still had a sense of wonder to them for her. She never expected them, but she was grateful. Margarite may have the other issue of expecting them and not being pleased with a simple gesture of wildflowers.

"I thought a few presents now and then." Esteban continued. "Then little trinkets. You know jewelry and that."

Alejandro shifted. "Now you listen to me. You do not love Margarite. You are only out after her money."

"Oh Alejandro. How can you saw such a thing?"

"How can I?" Alejandro was indignant as he looked back at Diego.

"Please, calm yourself." Diego said.

"That is good advice." Esteban said. "You're a sensible lad, Diego."

"Okay so we listen to me then?" Diego asked as Esteban sniffed the flowers.

Esteban beckoned Bernardo to him. "Bernardo take these to…" He looked up at Diego. "Tell him to take these to Margarite."

Diego folded his arms. "I don't think he's going to listen." He said seeing his father's look.

"Oh certainly he will. I can't get though to him, but I notice that you seem to never have any trouble."

"All right!" Alejandro growled. "But you're not married yet. Esteban. Zorro has something to say about this?"

Diego arched an eyebrow.

"Zorro?" Esteban asked.

"Si." Alejandro said. "To Zorro a thief is a thief. Whether taking coins from the church poor box or trying to marry some unsuspecting girl for her money. And Zorro always rides against a thief."

Esteban rose to his feet. "I do not like the word thief Alejandro." He then spread his hands. "But for some strange reason you seem to be upset."

"Upset?!"

"So I forgive you." Esteban sighed. "I hope you are right. I hope your Zorro does try to interfere. He has been a thorn in my side ever since I came to California." He sighed. "I am just waiting for a chance to meet him again."

Alejandro and Diego exchanged a look.

Esteban then turned to Bernardo. "Bernardo." He said nodding his head. "Do you think I should marry Margarite?"

Bernardo smiled and nodded also. Alejandro gasped looking at his son. Diego shook his head a little and watched.

"There you see. You must admit he's an impartial observer."

Bernardo smiled as Esteban went to mount his horse. Alejandro looked at him with fire in his eyes and Bernardo's smile dropped as he looked down a little admonished. Diego looked at him and then growled at him as they returned to their horses.

ZzZ

That evening, Diego found his wife lying on her stomach on the bed eating an apple as she read from a book. Her bare ankles were crossed as she moved them from her back and upwards.

He looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"Passing time." She said. She then playfully lifted her apple to her feet and then rolled her whole body forward until the apple and her feet were level with her face. She took another bite casually as she watched him pulling off his cravat. He watched her in the mirror as she turned the page and took another bite.

He looked back at her. "I am not even going to ask how you can even manage that." He said folding his arms.

She smiled and then took the apple in her hand and put her feet beside her shoulders. In a quick maneuver she shifted bringing her entire body to stand on the bed. She beamed. "Tada!" She said.

He shook his head and lifted a hand to her. "That puts me in pain." He said.

"It actually feels good to me, gets the kinks of my spine."

"Kinks?"

She smiled at him. "I have been so often on my back of late, I needed to stretch it."

Diego opened his mouth to comment on that, but then shook his head. He moved to the secret entrance and Boudica followed him.

"You ride tonight?"

"Not far." He beamed. "Just to Uncle Esteban's room."

"Oh?"

"This engagement has gone on long enough."

"You are sure he doesn't care for her?" She asked.

"He does not care for anything other than himself." He said pulling on his black clothing. She lifted his sash to him.

"Maybe he learned." She said as he tied it around himself with practiced ease. Next was the cape.

He snorted as he tied the bandana over his hair. "Esteban is the bear that goes back to the honey tree, even when he is stung dozens of times because he likes the sweet treat within." He pulled on his mask and then his sombrero.

She handed him his gloves as he put on his sword. He smiled at her. "If you hear anything, try to ignore it."

"Don't run him through."

"I will try my hardest not to yield to the temptation." He lifted her hand. "Until later, Senora."

ZzZ

Esteban was getting ready for bed when he pulled off his cravat noting Zorro was there in his window, sitting casually. As he whirled to see him, Zorro lifted his sword in a fencing salute with a huge grin behind it.

Zorro put out a candle with his sword and then looked up at him. "Buenas noches, Don Esteban. I have just learned of your impending marriage."

"Really. And you have come to wish me congratulations?" Esteban asked.

"I have come to wish you a pleasant trip back to Spain."

"Spain?" Esteban looked around for his weapon. "I know that Senorita Cordozar is planning an extended honeymoon, but I had envisioned somewhere like Santa Barbara or Monterey."

"No." Zorro said lifting his blade from where it had been resting. "I think you go back to Spain alone." He said as he sat casually, cape off draped on his leg, on leg propped up, his arm about it.

"And leave the Senorita behind me?"

"Precisely." Zorro said watching him. Both the Senorita and her money."

"I am gratified that you are so concerned, Senor Zorro."

"I am."

Esteban made a sudden movement drawing his sword. Zorro shifted a little caught by surprise. He had hoped this would be a chat with him being the only one armed in the confined space. It would make fencing difficult, but not impossible.

"Now shall we see which one of us leaves California?" Esteban asked.

Zorro put his cape on the sill as he rose slowly, smiling. Esteban charged him. Zorro parried and ducked about, letting Esteban tire a bit. There was no need to exert himself over this. Esteban moved him to the door of the room. He lunged and caught the sword in the door as Zorro jumped back out of the way, arms up.

Zorro looked as Esteban struggled to free his blade in amusement. Esteban tried to pull. Zorro flicked his blade down. "May I help you, Senor?" He asked poking him lightly with the blade tip against his sash where it would be padded, but enough to goose the other man to yank harder. Zorro smiled as he jumped out of the way as Esteban aimed a wild slash at him.

They dueled as Esteban forced Zorro to a wall. He slashed wildly and Zorro ducked as the slash went through a put on the dresser. Zorro then moved. He went on the offensive letting out a yell as he charged forward, startling Esteban.

Esteban yanked down a tapestry and threw it at him. Zorro dodged out of the way and then smiled as he circled the older man. Outside there was knocked. They crossed swords on the desk. Zorro then flipped it over onto Esteban, knocking his blade away in the process.

Alejandro was outside. "Esteban!" He then looked at the man servant. "What happened Manuel?"

"I don't know. There are noises." Another voice outside said.

Zorro sheathed his weapon and looked down at Esteban. "There will be more than noises if you continue to court Senorita Cordozar." He then moved and jumped out the window, pulling his cape with him, as Esteban looked after him.

ZzZ

The next morning, Bernardo had found more wildflowers as directed and came into the house to take them to Esteban.

Boudica was sitting with Diego and Alejandro. They were eating breakfast together in the Sala. Boudica had complained the smell of the coffee coming in from the kitchen was making her ill so to appease her they moved to the Sala. Diego had opened a window.

Everything was shiny, new, and freshly cleaned.

He sat down looking at her as she ate ravenously. Toast, eggs, tea, and some sausage that Maria had cooked up. There were even some early preserves. She relished the sugary topping for breads with butter.

Diego watched her devour her third toast, looking up at his father in amusement. Eating like that would account for the small amount of weight gain she was having.

"Bernardo." Diego called him.

Bernardo froze and turned looking about to act as though he had not heard and actually would have seen them there. He smiled and stepped to where Diego was casually smoking a cigar as his father mopped up some egg with a piece of toast.

He came to Diego and gestured.

"Ah, cupid's little helper, eh?" Diego asked playfully.

"Oh! When you get back, get me some." Boudica said. She nodded to the wilted ones nearby.

Bernardo smiled at her and nodded.

"He is not going to give up, is he?" Alejandro said in annoyance.

Diego shook his head. "Well neither are we." He looked up at Bernardo. "He doesn't love Margarite and he's not getting her money." He took a breath. "Take them up to Uncle Esteban and when he leaves let me know. I think I will ride part of the way with him."

Bernardo made a Z in the air. Diego folded his hands on his lap and nodded taking a drag and blowing it back out.

Boudica smiled. "Poor girl. She really has no idea the difference of a man who wants her for her dowry and inheritance and a man who wants her for her."

Diego nodded looking at her. He reached over as she started to butter another toast. "Thankfully you do." He said smiling. "Don't you."

"I am already married, Senor. I would not try any tricks at seduction." She said taking a bite.

"Tricks?" He said beaming around his cigar. "Come now."

She smiled and sipped her tea. "Yes. I know the difference."

He chuckled. "I would have taken you barefoot wrapped in a flour sack."

"That would have been awkward for Maria." She said.

Alejandro nearly spat his tea as he looked from one to the other who were both grinning at each other.

ZzZ

Zorro rode and found Esteban on the road. Using his whip, he was able to destroy the bouquet as well as knock Esteban from his mount into the river.

Esteban made it to the pueblo and explained what had happened to Garcia and Reyes. They came up with a plan to try to catch Zorro. However, everything went horribly wrong when a skunk family came upon them.

Zorro was amused at the three in the water.

He then rode home.

Boudica was in the cave waiting for him. She had been combing Nevada, feeding her oats from her hand, and bonding with her. When Tornado returned, Nevada moved to see him. Zorro nearly dismounted onto her.

He looked at her startled and sighed, going the other way as Tornado nickered softly to his mate. Zorro set the log and then came around looking at his wife as he two horses saw to each other and Nevada came to Zorro.

She nudged him expectantly.

He looked at her as Boudica looked on in amusement as Zorro lowered his mask to look at the mare. He caressed the nose gently and then chuckled as he gave her a bit of sugar.

"She is getting very spoiled your little Nevada."

"She deserves it being a momma." Boudica said.

He spread his hands. "I really cannot argue with that."

They walked back together to the room. Diego changed as she walked, arms folded, helping him a little as he then dressed in Diego's clothing.

"Were you successful?" She asked.

"I am not sure." Diego said. "Esteban is stubborn with such a vast fortune."

She nodded. "Can I help in any way?"

"Be a friend to Margarite when this eventually falls through. Be the clever watchful wife…"

She nodded.

He pulled her into his embrace. "You are shaking." He said. "Are you cold?"

She smiled. "Maybe a little."

He nodded and pulled her into their bedroom. He set her down as he moved to make a fire. He stood looking at her as he pulled her to the chair by it. "Your hands are like ice." He said. He lifted a hand to her brow. "You are not warm." He said. "No fever." He watched her.

"I think I just lost time in the cave with Nevada. I will be fine Diego."

He nodded as he watched her move to get ready for bed. She sat down and let her hair drop in a waterfall. He came and stood behind her. He reached and took the hairbrush and then began to brush her hair in firm stokes.

"Gracias." She said in pleasure.

He leaned forward and kissed her neck. "You are welcome." He murmured as she sat there allowing her husband to brush her hair.

Her eyes opened and she spotted a small box. "What is that?"

"Open it." He said.

She did so. Inside was a thin metal bracelet of pounded metal made by the local artisans at the mission. It had been a project of hers to provide small loans to those of the mission so they could start businesses. The money had come back faster than everyone, including Boudica had expected. The artisans could sell to other pueblos and then the money they brought back would help the community. It was a beautiful idea.

Diego had found some the trinkets to be rather beautiful and simple, elegant, much like his wife. He smiled as she lifted it admiring it in the light.

"Oh. Diego. It is beautiful." She said putting it on her wrist.

He smiled as he set the brush down. "I am happy you like it." He said.

"Gracias."

He smiled tipping her chin toward him as he bent to kiss her. "A month and we will have been married a year." He said, face inches from her, watching her face.

"So much has happened in a year." She said.

"Si." He nodded. He smiled a little as he sat back, leaning against the dresser beside her. "I thought we could go to Santa Barbara for a few days in July. The coast will not be as warm."

She looked at him. "We had a honeymoon." She laughed.

"We can have another." He said smiling. "We can afford it. Plus, you have been working so hard on the hacienda. You deserve some time away, Senora de la Vega."

She chuckled. "Oh?"

"Si."

He moved to undress as she sat admiring the bracelet. He sat on the bed, the sheet about his hips as he looked at her. "Come to bed, mi zorra." He said softly.

She looked up at him startled at the name, but then came to him as he held out his hand. He shifted to sit on the edge, regarding her.

"I was thinking." He murmured.

"Hum?" She asked as he reached up and removed her dressing down. He then gently pulled the die of her nightdress and it followed the dressing down to the floor. She shivered again, but this time due to her husband's advance.

"I was wanting to see you wear this." He said lifting her arm gently.

She smiled. "I am wearing it." She said.

"Only that." He said, voice low.

She smiled as she moved, shifting the sheet out of her way as she put her knees on either side of him. She sat down on his lap, joining them as she looked at him. He watched her as she laid her arm, the one bearing the bracelet and her tender skin on his shoulder as she moved against him. His hands went to her hips as he bent to take her lips with his.


	30. According to Plan

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 30 – According to Plan

Diego de la Vega remembered wine festivals from when he was a child.

They were always rather interesting affairs and always had much wine involved which he appreciated. Some of the local vintages were turning out rather nicely though he preferred the boldness of a Spanish fine Garnacha, Bobal, or Mencia. The French varietals that grew here were decent, but lacked the age of the vines that their European cousins had.

He stood looking at the group of people who had gathered. It was a time to drink wine, talk, listen to music, and share a fruitful harvest with neighbors. His wife, in her ever-enterprising diversity, had bought three small vineyards, but kept the workers, offering them a fair wage if they stayed. Soon she had six vineyards and more than two dozen workers.

Diego had never seen himself as a wine master, though he did love drinking the beverage and, he supposed, perhaps he would be good at it. The small batches from her vines were being aged in their cellar and would be bottled soon enough.

Boudica herself was nowhere to be seen. Diego took a glass from Bernardo and looked about. "Have you seen my wife?" He asked softly.

Bernardo nodded and pointed toward the large vat where grapes were being dropped inside and women were inside crushing the fruit with their feet, dancing to music that was being played by a musician.

Diego walked forward and shook his head seeing his wife was there in a white flowing dress, kilted to her knees, barefoot, dancing with the other women, crushing the fruit beneath her. It was staining cloth and skin alike as she moved, laughing with the other women as they shared a large wine cup.

Alejandro came to his son. "There is more of a crowd this year than last. Have you seen, Boudica? I wanted to know if she wished to buy a few more cases of madeira for our cellar."

Diego chuckled. "Why do you need to ask her?" He asked smiling. "Besides she is a little busy at the moment helping with next year's wine."

"What?"

Diego pointed.

Alejandro gasped. That was not the sort of thing a woman of name, standing, and means should have been doing.

Diego smiled to calm his father. "Let her, it does not harm and she is clearly having fun." He said lighting a cigar.

"A Donna is not supposed to get her hands dirty." Alejandro hissed.

"Her hands are not getting dirty." Diego pointed out.

Alejandro growled and walked away as Esteban came to Diego's side with Margarite on his arm.

"Ah, Diego my boy." Esteban greeted.

Diego smiled and dipped his head to him and Margarite. "Uncle Esteban, Margarite. How are you?" He asked.

"Well, well." Esteban said. "I do not see your little wife about."

Diego said. "She is here, she just had some crushing responsibilities she had to attend to before she could meet with people."

Margarite nodded. "When you see her, ask her to come find me. I had a question."

"I will send her." Diego nodded.

Diego watched them go toward the tables of food before he turned and went to the large vat. There were five ladies there with others standing by laughing and waiting for when the occupants got tired. He spotted Buena there dressed in a similar white dress to his wife. She was talking to a young man. Diego recognized him. He was Rumaldo from the Yurba ranchero.

He stepped to her. "Excuse me, Buena, but could I have you switch my wife? She is in need of speaking to one of the vineyard managers."

Buena nodded. "Of course, Don Diego." She smiled. He nodded as he put his cigar in his mouth and swung her into his arms and then up and into the vat.

Boudica gasped as it became more crowded and looked over the edge. She folded her arms as another, Senorita Mirena did also.

"Oh! Buenas Dias, Diego." Boudica said. "Enjoying the party?" She asked.

"Oh, si." He looked up at her as he held his cigar a moment. "You are tipsy."

"What? No…I have only had…" She frowned mentally counting.

Mirena giggled. "Perhaps the Senora could use some water."

"What? No. This is so fun Diego!" Bo beamed. "It feels so amazingly delicious and smells so nice." She giggled as she draped an arm over the girl. "This is my new friend Mirena." She giggled and kissed the other's shoulder.

Diego shook his head. "I amend that. You are not tipsy, beloved, you are drunk." He said. "Come down here. I need you sober enough to present you to the new Commandant."

She pouted and then sighed. "Oh, all right."

Diego nodded and lifted his hands, again taking his cigar between his teeth. Boudica sighed and swung her legs over. He caught her hips as she jumped down. He held her as she swayed a little.

"Perhaps I really should eat something." She said.

He looked at her. "I had hoped to have a lady at my side, but I suppose you will do." He said mockingly as he bowed to her playfully. She had bits of the grapes stuck to her legs. The juice had stained the edge of her dress. Her hair was in a thick braid and coiled about her head making her look like a Swiss milk maid not a Spanish noblewoman.

He folded his arms and sighed shaking his head. He took her hand and led her to the stream out of view from the group. He stood leaning against a tree as she stepped into the cool water and hissed as before bending to wash the juice and grape pulp from her.

He watched as she stood there a moment, dress hiked up looking about as she heard a bird, looking all the world like a siren of the stream. She sighed and dipped washing her arms and face before she turned back, carefully walking back to shore. He smiled as she let the dress drop to the ground. The stains were visible if one cared to look down, but many would be more enthralled by her bosom. She was dressed as a peon, not a noble, but perhaps it suited her better.

He took his cigar from his mouth and bowed to her. "Senora, de la Vega."

"Don Diego." She said in return.

They walked back to where people had gathered. She moved to grab some enticing treats. She ate some, listened to the conversation around her politely as she nibbled the finger foods. She was halfway done with her plate when she felt her stomach sour. She swallowed hard. She saw that James was just behind her. She passed the plate to him and moved, quickly for the tree line.

He was startled and looked after her as ran. Beside him sat Ellie in a chair. Ellie had been able to do more socially with the family after James and his wood working skills fashioned her a set of legs that allowed her to sit or stand normally, however, she could not move about. The first time Diego had seen her standing he had been most pleased a few day ago. He did not like, as he was sure his wife did not, having to keep Ellie from guests due to them thinking her to be less than human. The legs had a joint at the knee which allowed her to sit and look almost normal in a chair as she was now. She looked after her mistress as well. If Diego had noticed he gave no sign.

Ellie looked at James and nodded to him. He wrapped an arm about her and lifted her pulling her to her feet. With her arm about him and his firmly at her waist, she moved almost like she was walking. He had made her legs taller than he was, and how he had her, her dress whispered on the ground, but her fake feet were above it. They moved to followed, watching the dons. None of them seemed to noticed the lady's distress. Perhaps for the better.

Boudica made it to the trees and then vomited, violently as she dropped to her knees. She coughed, panting as she found her breath after a few moments. Thankfully, it was mostly the wine and had not soured.

She felt a hand on her and looked next to her. Ellie was seated next to her on a rock, James knelt by her and offered her a handkerchief. She nodded a thank you and smiled. "Too much wine." She said.

James nodded.

She got to her feet slowly and took a breath. Ellie was there, scrambling on the rock. "Senora." She whispered.

Boudica looked at her and smiled weakly. "I am well." She said. She shook her head. "James. Would you be so kind when we get back to fetch me some water?"

"Oh course, Senora." He said.

They walked back together. It was then that Diego noticed, but Boudica waved it off with a smile.

Alejandro, however, looked down and noticed her bare feet in the grass and the bottom of her skirt was stained. He arched an eyebrow at his son who followed his gaze.

Diego just shook his head.

ZzZ

The next morning, Alejandro was in the courtyard having lunch. Boudica had gone with Diego to inspect work on a canal that was being dug on the property. Bo had woken with a headache, not to anyone's surprise, least of all Diego, who was there in his dressing gown with a packet of handover remedy for her and some water. He had been surprised she had not rid herself of some of the alcohol in her system. Though she drank quite freely, Boudica did not often drink so much she drunk as she had at the party.

After the remedy took effect, marginally in Boudica's opinion, they rode out together. Diego spared her the torment of teasing her about her hangover, knowing that riding so was punishment enough. However, after a time, the sunshine and the clean air did her good and she perked up as they rode back.

However, he almost preferred her to be suffering from a hangover. She seemed determined to try to pick a fight with him. He was able to defect her barbs, but she seemed to wish to start a row with him. He was not really wishing to oblige her, but about a mile from the hacienda he reached over and pulled both mounts short.

"All right, what is the matter with you?" He demanded.

"Nothing."

He leaned over a little in saddle to look up at her face under her sombrero. "That is a lie, beloved, and you know it."

She sighed and looked about. "I don't know. I am just…"

"Annoyed for no reason at all?"

She nodded. "Si. Perhaps that is it." She spurred her horse on.

He looked at her a moment and shook his head. Considering how few fights that had had as a married couple, perhaps they were due, but she was not making any sense. He sighed and followed her.

But the time they returned to the hacienda it was nearly noon and they found Alejandro there. Esteban could be heard playing the piano in the Sala.

"Uncle Esteban, already. And it's hardly noon." Diego commented.

Alejandro smiled a little. "Margarite came over to see him. He had no other choice."

Boudica chuckled a little as Diego caressed her lower back softly. Diego moved to steer her toward the dining room.

Alejandro looked back. "Oh, Diego."

Diego looked back and then turned them both back. "Zorro has done so many things against tremendous odds. Why can he not do a simple thing like sending Esteban back to Spain."

Boudica smiled at that. "Perhaps Zorro has better things to do than meddle in our family affairs." She said.

"Uncle Esteban is a very determined man." Diego offered looking down at his wife. "I am afraid we are going to have to learn to put up with him." He then bent to pat his father's shoulder playfully. "Permanently."

Alejandro spat the wine he had been drinking.

Bo grunted and smacked Diego's arm. "Bite your tongue." She hissed at him. "One nice thing. Once he is married he will be out of my house."

Diego looked at her. "Your patience is wearing thin too, I see." He cocked his head. "Do think he will treat her badly?"

She shook her head. "No." she took a breath. "I think he is a snake." She said. "He speaks love and poetry through his forked tongue, but will go to ground as soon as he has a full belly and what he wants."

"Oh. And what would you do with this snake?" He asked looking at her.

She lifted her still recovering hand. "Cut it's head off." She said and walked into the Sala.

He blinked and followed her. He didn't think she meant to really kill his uncle, but perhaps she meant to head off his schemes, as they were trying to do. This love affair was going far enough when his Boudica, who charmed and loved everyone, spoke so.

"Now wait a moment. What did he do to gain your ire?"

She shook her head, but then sighed. "He wants to marry her as soon as possible. It is one thing if he marries her for money, but what if he abandons her, leaves her alone, carrying his child…"

Diego looked at her and folded his arms. "Than he is not a man." He said. "No man would abandon his blood, especially when it is yet to come into the world."

She nodded. "And now you know what I think he is a snake." She said turning.

He caught her arm before she reached the door. "Hold on a moment." He said pulling her back to him. He ducked under the stairway and leaned close. "Do you mean he has had her already? They did not wait?" Esteban would not even be a gentleman enough to take her on the wedding night? If he had had her and she became pregnant, he had all the rights in the world to claim the child and its mother and marry Margarite. Was that his backup plan?

Boudica eyed him. "Like we did?" She asked her hand going to her hip jutted out in a defiant stance.

He took a breath and his eyes opened wider in surprise. "That was different."

"Oh?" She asked rocking back a little on her heels. "How so?"

He shook his head. "Stop turning this back on me, Boudica and answer me."

She shook her head. "No. They haven't as far as I know."

"And you think she would have told you?"

She let out a short laugh. "Oh, you have much to learn about women, my love." She said before twisting out of his hold.

Diego opened the door for his wife and she walked into the Sala. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. She moved to go to the kitchen, but Diego grabbed her arm and shook his head a little. She took a breath and nodded a little, straightening as she looked at Margarite leaning against the piano.

Diego squeezed her elbow in warning, but then stepped to the other pair.

Margarite was smiling and Boudica stepped forward to take her hands and kiss her cheeks softly.

Diego looked on as the two stepped to the side and began to talk in the fast-paced way of women. He shook his head and looked at his uncle.

Esteban rose to his feet and smiled. "Ah, Diego. I asked about you and your wife, but your father had said you had ridden out for some silly reason."

Diego folded his arms. "Well that is one of the hazards of being a useful member of society." He took a breath feeling the look of his wife on his back rather than seeing it. "I had to check the work on the canal. Later, I have to check on the sale of some hides."

"That's a messy business." Esteban said.

Diego reached into his pocket. "Ah, but there is something musical about the jingle of gold coins." He said tossing the purse between his hands.

Boudica shook her head a little as the two women joined them. Margarite had her arm threaded through that of Boudica.

"Esteban has an idea he wishes to discuss with you, Diego." Margarite said. "Tell him." She said excitedly.

Esteban took a breath. "I have been thinking of el Zorro." He said as he began to pace. Diego cocked his head as he put the purse back into his pocket and then moved to stand behind the ladies. Being taller than both he could see very well over their shoulders. "And his efforts to prevent my marriage to Margarite. There can only be one answer." He paused. "He must be in love with her himself."

Boudica looked back over her shoulder at her husband. He moved his hand to her hip and flexed his fingers a little in warning. She turned back as he looked down at Margarite.

"I thought this might be a way to identify him." Esteban continued.

"Unfortunately, uncle," Diego said. "This could apply to almost any young man who has ever met Margarite." He said with a smile as she looked up at him.

"Gracias." She beamed.

He looked at his wife who merely nodded her agreement. He blinked. That comment she would let go without even so much as a barb.

"Si." Esteban agreed. "But I was coming to this. I have noticed Diego, that eh, Zorro seems to show his face when you are with her." He said.

Boudica stiffened.

Diego caressed her hip lightly to calm her. He cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, this Zorro, whoever he is, is not jealous of you." Esteban said.

Diego smiled a little at that. "You know I am not so sure this is a compliment Uncle." Boudica snorted a little, but covered it with a delicate cough as her husband's fingers gripped her tighter. "At any rate, Zorro would be foolish to be jealous of me." He looked at his wife, arm moving to wrap about her as he stepped closer. "I already have a wife."

Margarite shook her head. "Tell them your plan."

"All right." Esteban said. "Now, supposing you and Margarite were to take a ride, eh? And supposing you just happened to ride south. Toward the mission San Juan Capistrano."

"Margarite and me?" Diego asked startled.

Boudica cocked her head at this also. Why did her husband have to be the escort? Alejandro would be equally effective.

"Si." Esteban said. He began to pace again. "Then if I were to ride off with Boudica in another direction and then circle around and meet you at Capistrano."

Diego stepped away from his wife and closer to his uncle trying to wrap his head around this ploy.

"Don't you see." Margarite said.

"Then Margarite can I can get married." Esteban said.

"And you can be the best man." Margarite suggested. She looked at Boudica. "You naturally would be matron of honor."

Boudica sighed looking at her husband and walked back to a chair to sit down.

"If uncle Esteban is so afraid of Zorro that he cannot accompany his intended bride to the altar, then I do not think there is much question of who is best man." Diego said evenly. Boudica shook her head. Diego turned and took his wife's hand. "I walked mine there. Why can't you?" He said pointedly and then kissed her hand tenderly.

Esteban flared at that. "It is not a question of being afraid of Zorro."

"Diego." Margarite said, trying to placate the two men standing looking at each other. "Diego, I know that you and your father have not been very…very enthusiastic about this marriage, but do you think he would attend if we asked him."

Diego shrugged. "Why don't you try him and see?" He looked at Esteban. "He's on the patio."

Margarite nodded. "Perhaps Bo could help. She always seems to smooth things over."

Boudica sat up a little straighter, eyes widened in shock at the suggestion.

Esteban took a breath. "Excuse us a moment." He said offering a hand to Boudica. She sighed and rose to her feet to join him as they went out to speak to Alejandro.

"Si, Si." Margarite said.

Diego nodded to Margarite as he took her elbow and indicated for her to sit at the desk. He dropped onto it looking down at her.

"Margarite." He said gently. "Uncle Esteban, he's a wonderful man. But…he doesn't look at things we do. I am afraid he is a bit of a rogue."

"I do not care. I do not think I have ever had so much fun in my life as I have had with him. I have never anyone so…so alive. So much in love with music and laughter." Margarite said as Diego smiled, listening to her speak. "And with everything that is beautiful." She looked up at him and then coughed a little. "I am sorry. I did not mean that the way it sounded. I did not mean it about him being in love with me."

Diego's smile grew. "I know."

"And he is in love with me."

Diego blinked, his smile dropping a little.

"Well don't you agree?" She asked watching his face.

Diego took a breath. "Si, I agree. As far as I know. Uncles Esteban loves everyone."

She looked up sharply at him. He met her gaze steadily. She looked down not sure how to take that.

ZzZ

Outside Boudica had been dragged into a conversation between the brother-in-laws. She sat beside them as Bernardo brought wine. She was trying to think of an escape and could not really think of one.

"Prove that you love the girl." Alejandro said. "Prove that you are worthy of her." He said as Esteban downed a glass of brandy in a gulp. "Then I am sure you will have the blessings of everybody. Myself, her father, Diego, Boudica, even Zorro."

Boudica swirled hers a moment watching the legs down the glass as she let the pair talk, both using her as a buffer. When she had tried to leave, Alejandro had shot his hand out and taken hold of her arm. She had taken the hint and stayed, though she was not happy about it.

She downed the brandy in a gulp and sighed letting it warm her belly.

Bernardo poured more.

"When you asked to marry my sister, I didn't recall you had to prove myself to my father or to me or some outlaw with a piece on his head."

"That was different. I was a de la Vega."

Esteban snorted. Boudica nodded a little. That name clearly carried more weight that she had realized before coming to California. De la Vega was known there and in Spain in equal measure and with only sons born in the last five generations, and very few of them at that, it made them quite the catch. And she had caught the latest generation when she married Diego. She was well aware most of the young women of the area hated her for it.

Alejandro sat forward. "I will tell you what I will do out of memory to your sister, God bless her soul. I will give you a chance to prove yourself. I will give you some land, possibly a few hundred acres, some cattle to stock it. I will let you demonstrate you can be a California landowner. A man of substance and stability. un verdadero caballero."

"un verdadero caballero, eh?" Esteban said. "Sell hides that are messy that buy gold coin that make such beautiful music."

Boudica sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What is this, I do not follow you." Alejandro said.

"Mark this day in your dairy, my brother by marriage." Esteban said getting to his feet. "The rolling stone has rolled to a halt. And may the moss grow thick, and green, and fast." He looked at Boudica. "Can you not feel it, sweet niece. The potential?"

"I feel a great many things, Uncle Esteban. Nausea above all." She said.

Alejandro smirked into his glass.

Esteban blinked at her, but then turned to leave them.

Alejandro looked at Boudica who just shook her head. She rose to her feet then and blinked as a wave a nausea came over her for real. Alejandro was on his feet as he and Bernardo were beside her.

"Bo. Are you well? You went so pale."

She lifted her head taking a breath. "Si. I just stood too quickly. The doctor warned me that after being bitten, the effects would last for some time."

He nodded. "Bernardo, go with her to her room." He said.

Bernardo nodded and allowed his master's wife to lean against him as they walked upstairs.

ZzZ

Esteban, Alejandro, Diego, and Margarite went to the property that Alejandro was going to give to Esteban. Boudica remained at him. Her headache had returned and she remained to rest. Diego had agreed to allow it.

After seeing the property, Esteban was less than impressed, but when he realized that the grandfathers of Alejandro and Margarite had so much less, he immediately realized he needed to think things over. He had them leave him as he thought about the offer.

Later that evening Alejandro went over what was given in the land grants to his grandfather while Diego saw to his wife. She was still feeling somewhat poorly. He had decided as she had that it had come from her drinking so much.

While Alejandro and Esteban talked in the library, Diego had his wife in the Sala. He watched her as she relaxed sipping tea in a bowl chair that she had climbed into. Her knees were close to her chest. He moved to the piano and began to play a soft, gentle, melody. Almost like a lullaby, but also sad.

She sat up, listening. It was beautiful, like most of Diego played, but this was different. He was playing different. This was not him playing from memory. This was him playing from his heart.

"Diego." She said softly. "What is that?" She asked. "I have never heard that before."

He sighed as he continued. "I wrote it." He said not looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I wrote it for our son." He said softly, still not looking at her.

She blinked. She had a sudden ache in her belly at that, but she rose to her feet, her blanket about her as she set down her cup and walked to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her face buried itself in his neck as she felt tears sting her eyes. "He would have loved to hear you play for him." She whispered. She sniffed a little it, smiling in spite of herself. "He liked it when you played." She told him.

"Oh?" He asked.

"I could feel him moving, listening when he was inside me." She said. "It calmed him."

He smiled a little. "You never told me that before. I would have played more for him."

"I like it too." She said softly. "I always have."

The song ended and his hands went to her arms. He drew her into his lap. "I think he can hear." He said softy. "I think he knows he is missed and loved." He said.

She nodded wiping her eyes. "Forgive me." She whispered.

He shook his head and held her close, rocking her as though she were a child herself, letting her listen to his strong heartbeat. It calmed her and she was nearly asleep when Esteban and Alejandro walked from the library talking. She woke with a start, but Diego calmed her with a kiss to her forehead.

He gently eased her to sit beside him as they both turned to look at the pair. Neither of the two other men seemed to realize they had come in on an intimate moment between a man and wife. Alejandro walked to his son. "Have you seen this kind of coin before when you were in Spain?"

Diego took the coin. "Why, yes." Diego said looking at it as he rose to his feet. "It's a Florentine medallion. No monetary value par say, but is often a prized procession for something old for brides on their wedding day."

"Excuse me, I must go upstairs to my room." Esteban said.

Diego and Alejandro watched him go. Diego smiled holding it back for Alejandro. "Did Uncle Esteban try to spend this?" He asked.

"No, if it is now a coin than it has no heads or tails." Alejandro said turning it. "And Esteban…he purposely…"

"What?" Diego asked.

"Oh. Nothing Diego. I just do not feel that your uncle really has his mind set on being a California landowner." Alejandro said tossing the medallion before catching it.

Boudica rose to her feet, the blanket wrapped about her. She yawned and Diego smiled at her as she tried to stifle it.

"I do believe my wife may fall asleep on her feet if I do not put her to bed." Diego said smiling. He walked to her and wrapped an arm about her. He nodded to his father. "Buenas Noches, father."

"Buenas Noches." Alejandro said to them.

Diego led his wife out of the Sala, up the stairs to their bedroom. Their room was prepared. Puma was already most asleep on his bed. His head lifted when they walked into the room, but laid back comfortably against his paws.

Diego played lady's maid, stripping his wife and then dressing her in a thin night gown for the warmer weather before tucking her into bed. He kissed her softly and watched as she settled before he left the room to walk to the patio to think.

ZzZ

Esteban walked out as Diego lit a cigar and sighed looking up at the stairs.

"Your wife looked pale Diego. Is she well?"

"Si, just a headache. She will be fine." Diego said taking a long drag before breathing out the smoke though his nose. "I will let her sleep." He said smiling a little. He would let her and not make love to her this night.

"Does it ever bother you to have a wife who is sickly?"

Diego chuckled lightly. "Does that matter? I swore before the altar of God I would protect her in sickness and in health." He took another drag. "No, it doesn't, though I do worry some."

Esteban nodded. "Diego. I have been curious. How did it feel when you found out Boudica was pregnant?"

Diego whipped around to look at him taking the cigar from his mouth. "Why? What do you mean? Is Margarite…?"

Esteban gasped. "Heavens no. We are waiting, but, I am curious. Does it change a man?"

"Immeasurably." Diego said slowly. He smiled a little. "A woman carrying a child is a beautiful thing to behold. As her body swells she becomes more radiant. Her hair shines in the sun. Her curves fill out in ways that just make you want to hold them."

"You did not find the swelling off putting?"

"Perhaps it is different when it is your own child that is growing within a woman." Diego took another drag. "A miracle to be sure. Seed taking root in her womb and becoming another being…"

"But a miracle that did not happen." Esteban said. "At least for you and Boudica."

Diego took a long breath before he answered. "The stress was too great on Boudica. I nearly lost her." He said softly. "We could make another child, but I would never find another woman who holds my soul as she does."

"Is that what love is, Diego? A woman holding your soul?"

Diego half smiled. "I believe so. Why? Do you not feel so with Margarite?"

"I am still trying to understand the depth of it."

Diego nodded accepting that as he sat down.

Esteban joined him. "Boudica seems to be your perfect match. I am envious about that."

"Margarite will also be a good match. She certainly loves you. Treasure that. Honor it." Diego said blowing smoke to the side. "Such love has great rewards."

Esteban looked at him. He sighed. "It was silly of me to try to take part of your father's property. After I marry Margarite I will have 10,000 acres and a 1,000 head of cattle. There is no need to be greedy. A man doesn't need more than that."

"Of course, this not the reason you are marrying Margarite. Because she is so wealthy." Diego asked.

"We were meant for each other."

"You and Margarite or eh, you, and the cattle, and the 10,000 acres?"

"All of us together is all part of the same picture. And what a beautiful picture it is, Diego."

Diego smiled a little. "Well tell me would the picture be so beautiful if it didn't have that gold frame around it? Would you still want to marry her if she had none of these things?"

"But the point is she does have these things. And I do want to marry her. And if you do not wish to help us get away from Zorro than we can get along without you. We will run off and get married right away. By the time Zorro finds out about it, we will already be married." Esteban then smiled a little. "And perhaps working on our own little one. What can he do then, eh?"

Diego's face twisted a little as he took another drag off his cigar. "You'd be surprised how quickly finds things out. Things like this."

"How is he going to find out? I'm not going to tell him. Neither is Margarite." He looked back at Diego. "Surely, you wouldn't."

"Of course not." Diego said looking rather affronted as he took another drag. "It's just that…the peons. They seem to think that Zorro is, eh, supernatural."

"Bah." Esteban grunted.

"At any rate, he finds things out and no one knows how."

"Nonsense." Esteban said rising.

Diego caught his arm. "You know you can think you are alone, like we are now, and then you find out that Zorro was there all the time."

Esteban took a breath. "I would advise you to spend more time indoors after sundown, Diego. Obviously, you are a little moonstruck."

Diego turned to watch his uncle go up the stairs. "Just remember what I told you, uncle. You can't get away from Zorro."

Esteban chuckled as if Diego was joking.

Diego watched him go upstairs as he then sat back and continued to smoke his cigar in amusement. This should be great fun to put his uncle in his place.

After he finished his cigar he went upstairs and found his wife curled in a ball without any lights on in the room. He smiled and undressed by the window so he could see. He then walked to the bed in his own night clothing and climbed into bed.

The bed creaked under his weight, but he settled, curling about her body as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. How she was sleeping her buttocks fit neatly against his groin, but her tiny feet were tucked up and pressed against his thighs. He was startled a moment how cool they were against his warm flesh, but he relaxed, breathing in the scent of her hair as she lay before him. His arm draped over her in casual possession as the other went under her neck and head.

He soon slept, relaxing with his whole world tucked into his arms.


	31. You Will Never Outfox the Fox

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 31 – You Will Never Outfox the Fox

Diego had taken his wife to the pueblo. She was paler than normal and had not slept well, but she had wanted to go support Maria, the barmaid, in a competition for her lamb as she had promised. Diego had decided it was far better to allow his wife to have her way in this that try to fight her.

She had been rather combative of late. He did not really appreciate it, but perhaps she was more comfortable. Or perhaps, there was another reason.

He was also beginning to wonder about his wife. She seemed highly distractible of late and somewhat combative, straightening things about, softly singing as she groomed Puma. He had noticed that she had not bleed with her course. It had been nearly two months now. He began to suspect, but he would not tell her. He would let her tell him.

She deserved it. After all, if she was carrying their child, she would for almost a year. She was not showing, so should could not be far along, but still, her breasts had become more tender when he kissed them and had the color of champagne grapes in the sun.

For now, he dared to hope a little at the happy thought of becoming a father.

They had lunch, talking lowly about Diego's idea to completely keep his uncle on edge. Boudica, surprisingly liked the plan and actually wished to help with the game to try to spook Esteban into thinking Zorro was watching him completely.

He found the color in her cheeks nice and knew she would help him. He laid out his plans. It would be good since he could not do it alone.

They then went shopping. Boudica needed more tea, which she found. Her favorite, she smelled and it made her a little ill. Surprised, she then went for the milder Darjeeling, which seemed to be all right as well as a tea made with herbs to help her rest.

Boudica then reached for a flower, but then gasped as a bee came out. It flew out and she dropped the flower, but not before the bee, angry at being shifted about, quickly landed, and stung, jerking away in a death throw that left it dropping to the earth.

Boudica yelped and covered the back of her hand.

Diego had been distracted by a lovely shell necklace when he heard her sharp intake of breath. He turned to her. "What is it?"

She frowned. "Nothing. I was just stung." She said.

He shook his head. "What did you do to the bee?"

"Picked the wrong flower?" She asked through grated teeth.

"Let me see."

She shook her head and tried to move on.

He took hold of her wrist, tugging harder than he really had to. "Let me see, Boudica." He said lowly.

"Ouch! Diego you are hurting me."

He didn't let go, though his grip loosened a little. He lifted her hand away revealing the small swell with the black dot in the center. He took a breath. His free hand darted to her skirts, yanking it upward, surprising her and the peons nearby as he reached up, daring at her to protest, and freed her knife. He let her skirt fall and then laid it flat against her skin.

She was still so startled by him taking the knife that she did not react as he skirted the blade edge along her skin. The action freed the stinger, which he tossed to the side. He put the blade in his teeth as he picked a small tip of an aloe plant and crushed it over it, letting the cool juice sooth the hurt.

She took a breath as he pulled the knife from his teeth and cleaned it before he handed it back to her.

She sighed, reaching to sheath it and then cocking her head as she looked at the sting. "That was annoying. How does Padre Felipe deal with them when he works his hives?"

"I assume that after a time, you do not even react to them anymore."

She nodded.

ZzZ

That evening, Zorro began his mission to prank Esteban.

He came into the Sala, Esteban was playing his guitar and did not hear him come from the secret passage. Zorro looked about and spotted three candles. He smiled and pulled them free and laid them on the ground in a Z.

He then dipped his head at his uncle before retreating back into the passage. Boudica was there and he put a finger to his lips and smiled. She grinned at him as they both listened.

Esteban got up a few moments later and walked, but then froze looking down at the candles on the floor that looked like a Z.

He looked about shocked.

Zorro took Boudica's hand and they walked toward the stairs smirking at each other. Once there they laughed as they moved to the second floor.

The next morning, Margarite came for breakfast on the patio with Esteban. Boudica had woken early and seen to the tortillas with Maria.

Bernardo served the pair.

Above Boudica pulled her husband to the balcony, finger to her lips as she pointed down. He looked over as Bernardo handed them both a tortilla. However, Esteban's had a Z burned into it.

Diego looked at his wife as she smiled at him. He dipped his head duly impressed. She bowed elaborately to him.

Esteban was shocked and then held it up to Margarite who arched her eyebrow. Bernardo was amazed at that.

Above, Boudica and Diego retreated into their room before the burst out laughing.

That evening, after several more tricks of leaving Zs about. Diego was playing chess with his wife. They were fairly well evenly matched as they watched each other playfully.

Under the table, Boudica's bare feet were making it hard for Diego to concentrate as she caressed his ankle and then worked to his calf and up. When she reached his thigh, he reached under and grabbed the small foot, holding it in his hand as he caressed it watching her. She beamed at him. He did as well and yanked pulling her sharply down, not so hard as to hurt her, but enough for her to know that she was playing with fire. She could tell by his expression she had had the desired effect. He was aroused as well as she as looked back at the board.

He took a knight and smiled at her playfully. She aimed a kick at him, but he was able to block it and caught the offending foot between his thighs. He beamed over at her. "Your move, my love." He said arching an eyebrow at her.

Esteban walked in wearing his jacket and looked ready for a ride.

"Oh, Uncle Esteban. Going out?" Diego asked.

"Diego, I am through. I give up." Esteban said. "I am going now to tell Margarite that we can never be married. I am returning immediately to Spain."

Boudica looked at her husband who seemed to be considering this. She then looked up at her uncle by marriage as Diego released her foot, for now.

"Isn't this a rather sudden decision?" Diego asked looking up at his uncle as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a cloth.

"Everywhere I look, there is a Z." Esteban protested. "For Zorro, It is getting to the point that I can't even…" He looked at the cloth his nephew was holding. "What is that for?"

"Go wipe your forehead." Diego told him.

Esteban blinked. Boudica looked up and saw he had a Z there. She looked wide eyed at Diego for that one. He lifted a finger to his lips a little as she blinked. Her gaze clearly asked him how he managed that one. She had had some clever ones as well, but that one took the cake for her. She beamed a little and hid it in a cup of tea she was drinking as she looked back at the board for her next move. She reached for a grape and popped one in her mouth, relishing the sweet flavor.

Esteban went to the mirror and gasped, removing his own cloth and wiping the charcoal mark from his forehead in disgust.

Diego sat back. "Now you are returning to Spain immediately. Couldn't you just not marry Margarite and remain here for a longer visit?"

Boudica looked up at him. Esteban had been with them for nearly a month. She was actually happy to hear of him leaving. She aimed a kick at him again, but this time he put his foot over hers in warning.

"Clearly, you Diego and your father think the same as Zorro. That I am interested in Margarite only for her money." Esteban said walking back and looking down at his nephew.

"Well…" Diego said. "It has happened before eh? The widow in Paris, the countess in Madrid." He said calmly.

Boudica quivered at how he said Madrid. Diego spoke in such a cultured way and with her as aroused as she was, the way the R rolled off his tongue made her think some rather naughty things to do with it.

Esteban looked at Boudica. "Would you excuse us, my dear." He asked.

Boudica moved to rise, but Diego caught her foot under the table and shook his head a little. She sat back and Diego looked up at his uncle. Boudica was watching her husband a moment. What was he playing at?

"Boudica has no reason to leave, uncle."

"This is family business Diego."

Diego sat forward. "My wife is family, Uncle Esteban, in case you have forgotten." He said coolly.

Esteban lifted his hand. "Well, I meant that more as man's business, but if you are determined to have her stay."

Diego nodded.

Esteban sighed and sat down at the head of the table. "What do you know of them, Diego? Stories that you have heard. Passed from one mouth to the next. Stories that have been twisted and distorted in the telling. I did not feel towards them as I do for Margarite." He paused.

Diego looked down, listening. Boudica was also.

"They were Fairweather friends, merely charming companions. But beautiful of course."

Diego sat forward. "If you really love Margarite and you honestly think you can settle down and make her happy, maybe you shouldn't go off and leave her. Perhaps you've been misjudged."

Boudica arched an eyebrow at him.

"No, Diego. No. That is one of the laws of destiny. All our todays and all our tomorrows are unusually shaped by our yesterdays." Esteban said as Diego sat back. "I have been a rolling stone gathering my fun where I found it. And now when I at last I have found my one true love, I cannot change what I have become. I am not worthy of her." Esteban rose to his feet. "I never will be." He took a breath and looked back at Boudica who was looking at her husband quite shocked. "I envy you, Diego. You have found your true love and you have made her happy. She is at your side always. I have that, would be my greatest wish." He then moved toward the door.

Diego moved. "Wait, Uncle!"

Esteban took a breath. "I am going out to her hacienda to take my leave. Do you mind asking Bernardo to pack my things? I shall be leaving immediately to return to Spain in the morning." He walked out the Sala door.

Diego followed him, watching. He stood there a moment. He then felt a hand on his and he looked at his wife.

"Do you think he means it?" Boudica asked him. "Have we been wrong about him?" She asked softly.

He shook his head. "I don't know." Diego said softly looking at her. "But he is truly envious of our relationship." He said. "Maybe he truly has changed."

Boudica nodded a little.

"Shall we finish out game?" He asked her, lifting her hand to his lips.

She shook her head. "No." She said. "I had other things on my mind."

"Oh?" He asked.

"Si." She said as she reached up to undo her hair. She walked out the door. She looked back at him with a smile. He chuckled and moved to follow her.

ZzZ

It was late when someone came to the hacienda.

There was a loud knocking coming from the Sala door.

Diego had been still awake, but sated from a lovely bout of lovemaking with his wife. She had fallen asleep, but he remained awake, oddly restless after hearing his uncle speak. Had he misjudged him? Had Esteban turned a new leaf? Had they driven him so much to relent, that he finally was revealing he was actually in love with the girl?

Diego had watched the sleeping form of his spouse as she slept, listening to her soft breaths as he held her to him, fingers caressing a gently pattern on her back that was now various shades of green and yellow as the deeper bruises healed.

However, now, she came awake hearing the knocking. He pursed his lips, caressing her hair to calm her as he rose to his feet. She looked about, sitting up, the sheet falling from her bosom. He was pulling on his dressing gown. He bent and kissed her.

"Who is it?" She asked, voice full of sleep and concern.

"I am not sure. Go back to sleep." He murmured before he walked out to the balcony outside their room. "Who's there?" He called looking down.

A man stepped from the shadows. "Diego it is Marcus Cordozar." The older man said. "Where is Margarite?"

"I don't know. Isn't she at home?" Diego asked. He looked back as Boudica stepped out, barefoot, in her dressing gown as she shut the door behind her. She had pulled on her night dress, which he could see swirling about her legs as she moved.

"What is it?" She asked tying the tie around her hips.

"Don Marcus." He said as he led the way to the stairs where Alejandro appeared pulling on his own dressing gown. "It's Don Marcus." Diego told his father. "He's looking for Margarite."

"But why here? She has not been here." Alejandro said. He looked back at his daughter-in-law. "Did you see her here this evening?"

"No, Papa." She said stifling a yawn.

"Let's go find out" Diego said leading the way down.

Don Marcus came to them. "It is Margarite. It is getting so late. I wonder why she has not come home."

"She has not been here." Diego said. "Uncle Esteban left earlier this evening to see her at your hacienda."

"Are you sure?" Don Marcus asked. "She said she was going to meet him here. That he was packing up to return to Spain."

Boudica took a breath and looked at Diego who nodded. The fool pair were trying to elope.

"They could have met on the way." Alejandro said gently.

"But where could they be at his hour?" Don Marcus protested.

"Do not get excited, Marcus. I am sure if anything would have happened, we would have heard." Alejandro said.

"I just don't understand it." Don Marcus said sadly.

Boudica nodded to her husband and took Don Marcus's arm. "Come with me to the Sala, Don Marcus. We will have some tea while we wait. Diego will go looking for them." She said looking back at her husband meaningfully as she led the poor older man to the Sala.

Diego caught his father's arm before he could follow. "I think I understand." He made a Z sign and then moved to go dress while his father and wife saw to the worried father.

ZzZ

Zorro rode hard to catch the pair. He found them on the road to San Juan Capistrano. Sargent Garcia and Corporal Reyes were with them. They tried to head Zorro off, but chasing him in another direction.

Tornado leapt over a fallen log and a large amount of cactus. The horses of the other two stopped short sending the hapless pair over the log and into the cactus. Zorro looked back and winced laughing a little at the pair of them pulling cactus from their uniforms and would be doubtless pulling spines from their skin for days.

Zorro then sighed and rode quickly for the carriage. He came up along side it, jumping to one of the horses, he pulled on their traces and they came to a stop as Esteban watched in annoyance.

Zorro then hopped down as Esteban leapt out of the carriage drawing his sword. Zorro shook his head and drew his own as they circled each other. Margarite watched as they then dueled. Esteban backed Zorro to a rock. Zorro sat, parrying the blows easily as he grinned at the other man. Esteban then lunged to kill him, but Zorro was too quick. He jumped out of the way and turned as Esteban found himself lying on the rock.

Zorro chuckled a little playfully moving his blade, silently asking if Esteban had had enough or wanted more. Esteban whirled and thrust again and Zorro again parried. The dueled a few more moments before Zorro dodged a lunge and then disarmed Esteban.

He then playfully jumped forward at the unarmed man who leapt back and fell over the rock behind him, landing in a heap.

Zorro sheathed his weapon and beamed. "The Senorita will be in no danger Senora. I merely wish to speak to her in private." He then moved to the carriage. He flicked the reins. The carriage started to move and he leapt up beside the wide-eyed Margarite.

"I have something to tell you." Zorro said looking at her. "And I am afraid you are going to have to listen." He said looking at her as he directed the carriage. He could hear Tornado trotting behind and smiled.

Behind them Esteban picked himself up and followed.

They arrived at the mission church a few minutes later. Zorro had been speaking the whole time to Margarite who was listening, but was unsure. And yet, she doubted this masked man would lie to her. He clearly had her best interest at heart or he would not have bothered to come and intercede.

He pulled to a stop before the door and stepped down. He leaned to look at her and smiled. "The final decision is up to you." He said. "I leave you now."

She shifted a little. "Senor Zorro."

He turned back to her.

"It is one thing to fight against bandidos and do the other things you are famous for. You will find it is quite another thing to made a woman change her mind."

Zorro smiled at her. "If this is a lesson that I must learn, then I could not ask for a more beautiful teacher." He said with a grin. He took her hand and kissed it as she smiled at him. He looked back as Esteban appeared final. He dipped his head to her and moved off.

Esteban quickly got in and looked her over. They spoke a moment. Margarite then told him that her father's lawyers had informed them that she would not inherit unless she married a Californian born man. However, they still could be happy on Alejandro's gift.

Esteban then moved to leave making some excuse about joining the army since Spain was at war.

Zorro, who had remained nearby, shook his head. He walked back to Margarite. "I am sorry." He said.

She shook her head. "It is for the best." She wiped a stray tear and then looked at him as he tired the horses to a hitching post. Someone would see to them and he could return as Diego in the afternoon and bring the wagon home to the Cordozar hacienda.

For now, he was not about to allow Margarite to be this far from home on her own, even if she could remain at the mission for the night. He was sure the father would see her to a guest room, especially when it was explained what had happened.

However, Zorro was an honorable man. He smiled and mounted Tornado before beckoning her. "Come then, Senorita. Allow me the honor to take you home."

She stepped down and then walked to him. He offered her a hand and pulled her up behind him. She rode across Tornado's back, arms around Zorro's thin hips as he clicked. Tornado went at a gentle pace back home.

The trip back was mostly silent. She was not sure what to speak to him about. He was an outlaw after all and he did hold her life in his hands, but strangely, she felt she was in no danger from him.

They came to the de la Vega hacienda. He gently helped her to the ground and then dismounted himself, walking her into the courtyard. He knocked on the door of the Sala and opened the door to allow the young woman to step in.

Don Marcus gasped as he got to his feet and went to his daughter. Boudica joined him as she looked back at Zorro who smiled and nodded at the scene.

Boudica stepped toward him, but he lifted a hand to stop her. She cocked her head. "Gracias, Senor Zorro." She said. "We were worried."

"She will be all right now." He said smiling.

"Did you see my husband, Don Diego?"

"He was a couple miles back. Tornado can outrun him, Senora." Zorro said. "I leave her in your care. Senora, Senorita, Senores." He said and bowed elaborately before moving to leave.

Alejandro nodded to Boudica as they smiled at the father and daughter having a reunion. "I am sure you have many questions, Don Marcus, but come. You both have had a trying evening. Sleep here." He said.

Boudica nodded and showed them to the guest rooms. After she sighed nodding to Alejandro before she turned and went to her own room. She moved to the secret door and walked into the room where Diego was standing, pulling on his dressing gown.

"Are they abed?" He asked.

She nodded.

He sighed. "Good."

"What of Uncle Esteban?"

"I think he is on his way back to Spain." Diego said. He smiled and stepped to her. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Si." She said looking up at him. "Gracias for bringing her home."

He chuckled a little. "Well, I was coming back this way anyway." He said.

She playfully swatted his arm. "Oh, you." She muttered.

He took her hand and pulled her back into their room. "What about me?"

"I do love you." She murmured.

"Hummm." He said and dipped his head to kiss her before the crawled into bed. He smiled as the first rays of the dawn touched the house.

Zorro had won again.


	32. Woman on a Mission

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 32 – Woman on a Mission

Diego de la Vega was in the Pueblo seeing to business. He had seen to more hides being brought to the warehouse. His wife had naturally come with him. He was not sure how he could stop her from riding as of yet, so he kept his peace making sure that the ride was gentle. Rana calmly walked with her mistress on her back. She, however, had stayed at the tavern where it was cooler. She knew Diego would not be gone long and so she settled to drink fruit juice and ordered them some lunch.

Yesterday had been his birthday. His wife had made it special, but had not revealed anything to him. He was wondering if he was wrong, but perhaps she did not know. Or perhaps she was waiting to tell him at a different time.

He left her knowing that he would not be long.

A man came down from the rooms above. He looked at her. He was new there, at least to Boudica, but she blinked and realized he was staring at her.

He came to her. "Buenas Dias, Senorita." He greeted.

She smiled at him. "Buenas Dias." She greeted.

"Why is such a beautiful maiden all by herself in a town such as this?"

She laughed at that. "I am not alone. My escort will soon return."

"Then I should try to seduce you before then."

She laughed again shaking her head. "Is everyone so bold where you are from, Senor?"

"Not many." He bowed. "I'm Ricardo de Amo." He said.

"Boudica de la Vega." She smiled up at him.

"What an unusual name? De le Vega. That is a well-known name to be sure. Though I do not recall so lovely a creature in their number. Tell me is Don Diego about then? Has he returned from Spain."

"Si. Some time ago." She smiled. "I am sure you will find him in the plaza."

"Gracias." He said taking her small hand in his and kissing it before leaving.

Boudica shook her head and watched him go. She supposed it was her age that everyone called her Senorita. And the fact that she had her left hand hidden not wanting people to look at the still healing limb.

ZzZ

Outside, Ricardo looked about. He spotted Diego walking toward the tavern. He smiled drawing his small knife he ducked around the corner and waited for Diego to walk by. His old friend would have no idea who was there. This would be fun.

He moved out and grabbed Diego from behind. "Not a sound, Senor. This is a knife at your back." He pulled Diego into an alley.

Diego stood arms up trying to look over his shoulder. "You are making a mistake, Senor. I have no money." Well not yet, he was still working on the sale of the hides.

"Your name is Diego de la Vega."

"Si?"

"Then there is no mistake, Senor. Make your peace."

"I know your voice." Diego said trying to place it.

Ricardo smiled, lifting the knife before him. Diego looked at the small knife. It was not large, much like the one his wife had on her, but was sharp and could be deadly if wielded properly.

"Prepare to die." Ricardo said sinisterly, but Diego then reached up and grabbed his arm, flipping the man behind him over his hip, he then knelt on the arm that held the weapon looking at the man. "Wait a minute, Diego, it's me, Ricardo de Amo." He said realizing his old friend had the better of him.

"Ricardo! What in the world are you…"

"Sorry." Ricardo looked over. "Will you please get off my arm?"

"I ought to be on your head." Diego said shifting and then pulling the other man to his feet. Ricardo smiled as he dusted himself off. "Ricardo de Amo. Up to your old tricks again. Prepare to die?! I thought I recognized your voice."

"Scared you, didn't I?" Ricardo asked amused.

"Si. I thought I would have to kill you." Diego said looking at him. Ricardo chuckled. "What are you doing in Los Angeles? Did they run you out of San Francisco?"

"I find that is a long and fascinating story."

"Your stories usually are."

"Oh?"

"No, but you lie so well."

"That is one of my better accomplishments." He smiled. "I am yet to find a room here."

"Then come stay at my hacienda."

"I would, but I just met the most enchanting Senorita in the tavern. I'll amend that. I met the most enchanting Senorita." Ricardo said. "Diego, what a beautiful woman, skin like milk and just enough of it."

Diego listened in amusement.

"Her hair is like molten metal and her eyes. Oh her eyes." Ricardo continued.

Diego smirked. "I hope she had two of them." Diego was internally laughing. Dark red hair was only one woman in the region unless another had come. However, he had left his wife in the tavern. However, listening to his old friend talk about her made him more amused than jealous. He often wondered how men saw her.

"I'm serious." Ricardo said. "Like two crystal pools in the moonlight. Her disposition, honey seasoned with spice."

"And you found all that in one Senorita?" Diego smiled. Well he certainly had. Honey seasoned with spice. That was rather clever. He would remember that one. "And she is here in Los Angeles?"

"She lives here." Ricardo smiled.

"Indeed." He looked at his friend. "You are not exaggerating, are you?"

"On my grandfather's grave." Ricardo blinked. "How can you not know her? She is your sister is she not?"

"I do not have a sister." Diego said cocking his head. "You know this. How long have you known me?"

"She gave her name as de la Vega." Ricardo made a face. "Than she is wife to your father?"

"No, last I checked my father was still a widower."

"Stranger. Perhaps she lied."

"A strange thing to have your own tricks used against you I imagine."

"Indeed."

Diego smiled. "Well, I have somewhere I must be. Come. Join me at the tavern for some lunch? I have someone for you to meet."

"Oh?"

"Si." Diego chuckled. "Come on then."

They walked back together to the tavern. Boudica had her back to them. Ricardo stopped Diego. "That is her. She is still here."

Diego smiled and walked forward. "Ah, buenas tardes, Boudica." Diego said.

She straightened and turned. "Ah, Diego." She said smiled. "Senor Ricardo. I see you found him."

"I did indeed." Ricardo said. "So you do know each other then."

Boudica chuckled. "Of course." Diego took her hand and kissed it. "Allow me to introduce my wife, Ricardo, Boudica. This is an old friend, Ricardo de Amo. Ricardo. My wife, Boudica."

Ricardo was stunned, but recovered enough to take her hand as she lifted it to him. "I never thought I would see the day when you were married, Diego." He kissed her hand and sat down.

"Please sit." She said.

Both men did on either side of her.

"This is much more comfortable." She said smiling.

"Indeed." Diego said.

"So you have been married to Diego for how long then, my dear?" Ricardo asked.

"A year in a fortnight." She said

"Poor girl." He smiled at her.

"I think myself lucky, but you seemed startled that I knew Diego." She smiled.

"I was. He seemed not to notice whom I was referring to when I spoke of you."

Diego shook his head. "I didn't know you were the one he was speaking about. He deliberately did not say any names"

"Oh, so you would come here for any girl then?" She asked arching an eyebrow at him.

"Oh well, that's Diego for you. You know once I tracked him seventeen miles following a trail of broken hearts that he left behind." Ricardo said.

Boudica blinked and looked at her husband. "Oh really. I don't believe that. I had no idea you were such a lady's man." Well he was handsome enough certainly. He could have had many women all over the district if he had wanted.

Diego took a breath. "Well when you have known Senor de Amo as long as I have. No I amend that. When you have had the misfortune to know Senor de Amo as long as I have, you will know to take everything he says with a grain of salt." He smiled at his wife.

Boudica looked at him, eyes dancing with mischief. "But he told me the entire time he was here, how beautiful and lovely I was. Was he lying then Diego?" She asked prettily.

Ricardo beamed. "Now try to get out of that one."

Diego laughed and put up his hands. "All right I surrender. You won this round old friend."

They then had lunch together and the conversation turned to Boudica. She seemed flattered, but there was a little catch to her demeanor that Diego saw. She was not sure how much she should yield to such charm, especially with her husband just there.

They rode back to the hacienda together, the pace gentle for the lady. Diego was still wondering about her and did not wish to jostle her too much. Ricardo was beside the Senora as she walked at a gentle pace.

Diego watched the pair as he rode behind them. Ricardo was charming to be sure. It would be interesting to have him as a houseguest.

ZzZ

Boudica had left the men out on the patio after supper. She walked into the Sala. She wanted to read something before bed and Ricardo was Diego's friend, not hers and he had invited him. She played the dutiful wife well enough.

She saw Buena there, clearing something. Buena then gasped as she bent.

Boudica went to her. "Buena? Are you well?"

"Si, Senora." The young woman looked at her mistress. "I am just tired is all."

Boudica nodded and looked at her maid. "Go rest." She said seeing how pale the girl was. "I can finish here."

"But, Senora…"

"Go on. I insist. I will see you in the morning."

The girl bowed and went to do as she was bidden.

Boudica watched her go.

ZzZ

The next morning, Diego and Ricardo had gone hunting. Ricardo was going to be heading to Monterey soon. Diego had found his old friend to be a very interesting adventure.

Boudica had gone to pick the early berries that grew near the hacienda. She held her basket and was picking with Ellie when she heard a sound.

She looked around a tree. Buena was there with a young man. They were leaned together speaking as intimates. Boudica gasped as she heard Ellie moving on her hands toward her.

"There are no berries over here. Let's check over there." She pointed, making her voice louder than it had to be.

In the trees, Romaldo and Buena froze.

Boudica, however, did not speak of it when she next saw her servant at supper. Though she did note the girl was avoiding looking at everyone. Strange.

ZzZ

Boudica de la Vega took a breath.

She had been feeling tired much of the day. She sighed and sat down at the desk in the library. She took a breath trying not to sneeze as dust came off of a tome she had picked to read.

"Senora?" A small voice came into her thoughts.

Boudica looked up and realized she had been looking at the same page for some time. She looked up and saw Buena there. "Oh! Hello, Buena. What can I do for you?"

"I wished to speak to you, Senora, but if is rather personal."

Boudica looked at her, suddenly intrigued as she set her book to the side.

Buena took a breath. "How did you know that the Patron was the man you wished to marry?"

Boudica smiled a little. She was a week from her year anniversary. Don Alejandro had made it no secret he planned to have a large fiesta for the pair to celebrate one year of marriage. She cocked her head looking up at the young woman before her.

"Oh! Are you having a romance?" She asked. She knew the answer of course, but she wished to see how her servant reacted.

Buena took a breath and nodded. "Si, Senora." She took a breath. "I didn't mean to keep it from you. It happened quickly and…"

Boudica sat back. "Who is the lucky young man?" She asked evenly.

"Romaldo." Buena said.

"Indeed."

"He is indentured to Don Yorba." She said. "We met at the mission school."

The Senora de la Vega took a breath rising to her feet. "Is this why you have been leaving right after your chores have been done then?"

"Si, Senora."

"And have you given yourself to him?"

The girl was silent. It was answer enough. Boudica took a breath looking upwards. Most women would have her beaten for making herself into a whore, but Senora de la Vega was instead trying to figure out how to help them.

Buena shifted and the movement caused Boudica to look over. She could see a very distinct roundness to her middle that she was trying to hide with a shawl. Oh! The girl would not be much longer in being able to hide that.

Boudica looked at bookshelf taking her eyes off the swell. "And you wish to marry?"

"Si."

The Senora turned back. "Give me one reason. One very good reason why I should not have you whipped for this?" She asked. "One word to the master. One word and he would have you beaten to within an inch of your life."

That was not true. Don Diego was well known for being one of the kindest masters in the area, but Boudica knew that even he had limits. Finding an indentured servant pregnant may be one such limit. Though he would not be cruel. Maybe a few strokes to remind her she did wrong and likely with something that would not mark her.

Buena took a breath and went to her mistress taking hold of her skirts. "Please, Senora. I…"

Boudica looked down at her. "What are you doing? Get up!" She ordered.

The girl did sniffling, head bent.

Boudica cocked her head. "How did this all happen? Buena. You know indentured servants cannot…have relations unless married."

"That is why we wished to marry, Senora." Buena sniffed. "I had hoped no one would find out…"

Boudica sighed and touched her own belly. Her own emotions were something on a string lately. She had seen the doctor that morning and he had confirmed what she had suspected. She was again carrying a child.

She was not far along, perhaps three or four months. She was further along that she had been the last time she had sought his advice on such matters. The timing put the baby coming in January, a good time to have a child. Not hot and a time when the ranchero was more homebased.

"I will speak to Don Diego about this." She said. "However, I wish to meet him."

Buena looked up. "Gracias, Senora." She took a breath. "He is coming soon."

Boudica then leaned to the girl taking her chin in her fingers. "Next time. Tell me." She hissed.

Buena nodded. "Si, Senora."

"Now, go help with supper. I want you to have an early night." Boudica said smiling.

Buena's face brightened at that and she hurried out of the library. Boudica dropped into her chair. Ellie was hoping to marry James as well. Perhaps the de la Vega household would be full of children come spring.

She was daydreaming a moment when she jumped hearing the door shut. She looked over and saw Diego walking in. He was holding papers. "Oh! My dear! I had no idea you were here."

"See our guest off?"

"See. He is riding back to San Francisco this morning."

She nodded. "Good. I will miss his banter." She had said her goodbyes the night before not wishing to have to wake early as Diego planned.

"I will not." He said. He sat on the desk and set the papers down.

She looked at them. "What are those?"

"Permission papers for James and Ellie to marry." He said. "I just finished writing them, but since Ellie is your maid, I was going to allow you to read it over and sign it if you wished."

She nodded sitting back to read. She watched him as he moved to the desk to get paper to write another note. She sat forward and signed the note and blew on it to dry the ink before she looked at him as he leaned over to write.

"Would you care to sit?" She asked him.

He looked up and smiled. "You looked comfortable."

"I am done in here." She rose to her feet and moved to return the book to the shelf. She bowed to him. "Your pardon, husband." She said and turned to leave him.

"Wait a moment." He said softly lifting a hand to her arm.

She turned back. "What is it?" She asked.

He stepped to her. "I have seen very little of you these last few days. By the time I retire you have been abed for hours, I have woken before you, I see you for meals and that is all."

She smiled a little. "I am well enough." She looked up at him. "While you are writing letters for permission to marry, you need to write one for Buena as well."

"And you approve of that as well? Bo, that means both your maids will be wed." He said. "When their indenture is done, they can leave to be together."

She nodded. "I doubt Ellie and James will leave, but Buena might." She sighed and turned to walked to the window. "She is anxious to wed."

"Oh is she? She made no mention to me."

"Whose maid is she?" She asked playfully.

"I am her master, Boudica. I was the one who sponsored her and took her indenture."

Her smile fell. "Si. You are the son of the head of the house. I am merely a wife."

He sighed. "I did not mean it like that, but that is how the law sees it."

She nodded a little. He was right of course.

He came to her and touched her hand as he stood behind her seeing tears in her eyes. "Would being parted from her be that hard on you? I can say no, if…"

"No!" She gasped. "No, she needs to be married and as quickly as possible."

"Oh? Why?"

She shook her head and turned her head away.

"She is pregnant then?" He asked unfolding his arms and going to look out the window.

She whirled. How had he guessed? He looked back a moment and shrugged. "It happens." He said.

"You are not angry?"

"I am not the best pleased, but no. I am not angry." He admitted. He stepped to her. "Your sympathies would not have anything to do with how you are feeling would it?" He asked boldly. He had decided to call and see if she would either bluff her way out or admit to him what was going on with her. It was a gamble, but he truly wished to know. He did not wish her riding anymore and he wanted to keep her safe and secure. She would want for nothing. Any food she wished, any drink… would be hers.

She looked at him startled. "What?"

He took hold of her hands. "Boudica." He smiled gently and kissed her hands. "Your courses have been so regular since I have known you, but it has been seventy-two days now, my love." He cocked his head.

"You counted?" She gasped. "In the middle of everything, you bloody counted?" How had she not?!

He chuckled. "I am a rancho son, beloved. Life, mating, births, and deaths occur nearly daily here." He smiled. "How long have you known?" He asked.

She shook her head as one of his hands dropped to her belly. She was carrying different this time. The baby was further into her back this time for now, making it harder to see, but was already making it hard to sit for long. "Not long." She admitted. She felt tears sting her eyes. He had known longer than she had. She was still in shock over that. And he had said nothing! "The doctor conformed it yesterday."

He nodded and smiled at her, gently brushing her hair back. "My beautiful wife. We will make sure that you have every care."

She frowned. "I do not wish to be a prisoner, Diego."

He shook his head. "No, no, my sweet." He said softly. "But I think you should come to the Sala and rest on the couch for a time." He smiled at her. "I will get you some fruit juice."

"Diego." She laughed. "I am fine. Really. I think I will go for a ride and see about getting some yarrow for my tea and…"

He shook his head. "You are not riding anywhere." He said firmly. "I was told that riding after the second month is dangerous for the mother and child. You will have to ride in a carriage from now on."

"But…"

"Boudica, I will not have you stressed in any way. You will be relaxed and focus on keeping you and our little one well." He said. "Eh?"

She sighed and nodded. She knew he was right. She could not bear the thought of losing another and she was fairly sure neither could he. She nodded and pressed his hand to her as he wrapped the other about her.

He smiled down at her and kissed her softly. "I love you." He murmured. "Gracias." He said looking at her.

"I love you, Diego. I will be fine with this one. You will see."

He nodded. "With the de la Vega household and Zorro watching over you, you will be, si." He agreed.

She laughed. "Zorro needs to focus on helping those who need it."

He leaned down to her, putting his forehead to hers. "True, but with his mate carrying his child, he will be more guarded."

She gasped. "No one will know this."

"True. But he does."

"Good he will not do anything foolish."

He chuckled and kissed her. "I do love you, mi pequeña zorra." She smiled and gasped as he swung her into his arms. "Come, to the Sala with you, Senora de la Vega."

ZzZ

Romaldo came to the rancho to see his love. Buena took his hand.

"What? Where are you going?"

"The Senora wishes to meet you." She said.

"But…"

"She came ask Don Diego to write permission for the wedding. It is not a big thing. Come." She said.

The young man nodded and followed her through the kitchen to the Sala. Boudica was there sitting a cool drink with Ellie beside her, speaking to her. They looked up at the young lovers.

"Ah." Boudica said softly. "You are Romaldo then." She said.

"Si, Senora." He said. He looked at her.

"Well, come, let's have a look at you." Boudica said.

He stepped forward, head bowed. She cocked her head. "Closer." He stepped closer. "Closer." He then jerked at the hard slap that knocked his head to his side. "What in God's name were you thinking lying with her before you married her?" She demanded, rising to her full height, which was shorter than he was. Buena gasped startled, but the young man kept his lover behind him even as he held his cheek.

"I…we…"

She folded her arms. "Well?" She demanded.

Bernardo walked in and blinked as she stood angrily. Ellie touched her mistress's arm. "Senora…please…calm yourself."

Boudica watched the young man.

He took a breath. "I am sorry. It is all my fault. We were talking and we…I am sorry. Please do not take out your anger on Buena."

Boudica took a breath. "And you care for her."

"Si. She is my heart and soul, Senora. I would die for her."

Boudica smiled. "Buena. It appears you found yourself a good young man. I wish you well of each other." She said.

"So, you will give your permission?" He asked hopefully.

She smiled, relaxing. "Don Diego has already written it." She said lifting it from the table. She handed it to Buena. "You still have a year, my dear." She said. "No running away yet." She then sat down. "Though we will have to find lighter activities for you. Perhaps mending or such." She said.

"Oh, gracias, Senora." Romaldo said.

They both dropped to their knees before her. She smiled. "Of with you then." She said. "Buena. I will need you to help me get ready for bed, but I hope your young man joins you for supper."

Buena nodded and they got up and left her.

Ellie looked at her mistress. "So lots of babies and marriages."

"Indeed." Boudica said caressing her belly.

Ellie smiled at her and reached over to touch her. "This one will be strong."

"Do you think it is a boy or a girl?"

"Both?"

Boudica gasped and looked at her shocked.

"What? Don Diego is as fertile as a bull." She beamed. "It is possible."

"I think it's a girl."

Ellie smiled. "I think you might be right." She beamed at Bo. "Don Diego would be pleased either way, but I think he wants a daughter."

"Si." Boudica nodded.

Bernardo came forward. He smiled at his master's mistress and lifted her cup. She nodded and bowed her head. He then saw the pair of women touching Boudica's belly. He gestured and then smiled. She nodded and gestured back.

He beamed and went to get her drink for her. That was wonderful news. A baby was on the way for the de la Vegas.

ZzZ

The wedding of James and Ellie was a small affair and had a small gathering of those who worked at the hacienda as well as others of the neighboring rancheros. Alejandro made sure there was food, wine, and dancing for them.

The next day Buena took her note to the padre. Romaldo was supposed to have his, but Yorba had failed to give it to him. He did not want it ruining his indenture if the pair wed and went back to their people since they were both natives.

Yorba had commented that Romaldo had run away and wished for his head vaquero, Lazaro, to find him. He also called upon Sargent Garcia to bring the young man back in irons.

A carriage came. Bernardo was driving with Diego and Boudica in the back. Boudica had napped to the pueblo against her husband's shoulder. He had pulled up the cover to shade her as he spoke softly to Bernardo about all the move in the air.

Bernardo had smiled and had gestured about Boudica's pregnancy. Diego had smiled and nodded. Yes, he knew about that and was most pleased. With the party coming in just a few short days, it seemed the best time to inform Alejandro.

Bernardo hopped down and saw to the mules as Diego got down and helped his wife down. She had woken only moments before. He smiled waiting for her to come to him. When she did, he took her hands to guide her the earth.

Bernardo tapped his master's shoulder lightly. Diego turned and saw Garcia there.

"Ah, Buenas Dias, Sargent." Diego greeted.

"Buenas Dias, Don Diego. Buenas Dias, Senora de la Vega. And to you little one." Garcia greeted.

Bernardo waved at him.

"Anything wrong?" Diego asked as he kept his arm about his wife.

"Si, Don Diego. Everything is wrong. It is not what has happened that bothers me, but what will happen. Do you follow me, Don Diego?" Garcia asked.

Diego exchanged a look with Boudica. "Frankly, I am afraid you just lost me Sargent. At any rate, we can talk about this later. We have business in the church." Diego said. He was not a real church goer himself, though they did offer funds often for charity works. He did make sure they attended mass on Easter, Christmas, and any other day when they happened to wish to come. Boudica seemed to like it more than the others, sometimes going to the mission for mass. Being Presbyterian, she was not allowed to take the Eucharist, but she seemed more about the experience anyway.

"Oh, your pardon, Don Diego. But, eh, what kind of business?"

"You remember Buena, the maid to my wife?" He asked. "She's getting married."

Garcia winced. "No, Don Diego. She is not."

"What do you mean?" Diego asked.

Boudica looked at the Sargent. "We gave our permission. They are allowed naturally."

Garcia took a breath. "I will tell you Senora, but I am sure you will not like it." He looked at them. "Maybe we better see the padre first."

Diego cocked his head but nodded.


	33. Hope for the Future

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 33 – Hope for the Future

Diego and his wife were walking when they heard a cry. Looking at each other Diego looked through the gate and saw a man lifting Buena up bodily and taking her into a warehouse, one belonging to Don Tomas Yorba.

He looked at his wife. "Stay here." He warned as he then pushed open the gate. He followed into the entryway.

Inside, Buena was struggling against a man holding her. Diego knew him. He was Lazaro, the head vaquero of Don Tomas. He stepped in and looked at the man. "Let her go, vaquero." Diego ordered, voice full of command.

"Don Diego." Buena looked up at him and gasped.

"I said release her." Diego growled.

Lazaro did and she ran around Diego and hid behind him. Diego stepped before the vaquero, watching him in case he made another move toward his indentured servant.

Don Tomas appeared and cracked a small whip against his leg before he walked forward. "This is the girl I suppose."

"I do not wish to pry into your affairs Don Tomas, but what objection do you have to your servant marrying Buena?" Diego asked.

"I sponsored Romaldo at the mission school. He then became my indentured servant for three years."

"My sponsored Buena the same way." He looked over his shoulder at the girl cowering behind him. "And we have had no cause to complain. She serves my wife very well."

"Neither have I up until now. I fulfilled my part of the contract, I expected as much from Romaldo."

"But what has this got to do with it?" Diego asked. "Since when is it a breech of contract for an indentured servant to get married. With your permission of course." He was not about to mention that Buena had done so spreading her legs and falling pregnant, but that was a de la Vega affair.

"But I did not give my permission. And now I find that they plan to get married in the church and then run off to the hills to rejoin their people."

Buena looked up at Diego as he looked back at her questioningly. "But that's not true. I swear on the book it's not true."

Boudica had come in the door. She gently put her servant beside her. "I know, Buena." She said.

Don Tomas dipped his head to the Senora. "Senora de la Vega. As radiant as ever." He said.

Diego looked at his wife and sighed before looking back. "Don Tomas. You do not know Buena as well as I do." He said. "Now if she says it is not so, than I give you my word that it is not so."

"Diego why do we stand here like this talking about such a matter." Don Tomas asked. "Let the girl go. I do not debate with servants."

Boudica looked like she had bitten on a lemon, but she looked up at Diego. Diego nodded to Buena. "Go home Buena." He said gently. Boudica nodded to her servant who made a hasty retreat out the door. He then touched his wife as she took a step forward and stumbled a little. Diego, thankfully was there and had an arm about her in moments.

"Your wife seems ill." Don Tomas said. "Lazaro, fetch the Senora a chair. Can you not see she is weakened from the sun and needs to rest?"

"No. Just my ankle rolled, but gracias for your concern, Don Tomas." Boudica said. She winced a little. It had popped, but done no other real damage. She had had that problem before. Her joints her looser and seemed to bend more than the should. She would have to watch herself to prevent injury.

Diego watched Lazaro's gaze after her. He turned to Don Tomas again. "Permit me one question."

"Si." Don Tomas asked.

"Where did you ever get the notion that Buena and Romaldo were going to run away. I mean it is a fantastic idea, but Buena is very loyal to my wife, especially now." He looked down affectionately at his wife. He, however, did not miss the look between Yorba and Lazaro. Yorba had not missed the look Diego had. He had had that look long ago as well when his wife had been carrying a child. However, he had lost her in childbirth and had never remarried.

"I do not think it matters where I got the idea. And now, Diego will you and your beautiful wife join me in the tavern? There much more pleasant things we can discuss, including a toast to your coming child." Yorba smiled.

Diego took a breath. "Gracias, no, but I would like to find my servant, Bernardo." He dipped his head. "Another time? I must get my wife home soon and allow her to rest. Con tu permiso?"

Yorba nodded. "May it be a boy." He said. He bowed to them stiffly and then walked off. Diego smiled a little, but then looked at the vaquero and turned away, herding his wife before him.

Diego led his wife out and toward the gate. However, he saw someone there, and shoved his wife to the wall as he moved protectively before her. She looked ready to say something in outrage or protest, but he pressed a finger to his lips as he waited.

Romaldo came through the gate, a knife in his hand. Diego pounced, grabbing his arm and twisting it. Romaldo dropped the knife as he fell to the ground startled. Diego kicked away the blade, but then crouched holding the wrist and the hair of the younger man. He jerked his hair back to force the younger man to look at him.

"Romaldo. We are both too old for these games." Diego said.

"I am not playing games, Don Diego." Romaldo said looking up at him.

Bo had moved around and picked up the knife. It was obsidian with an antler handle. A well-made weapon and was sharper than any weapon the Spanish wielded. She looked at it in awe a moment. Few still worked tools so in this area.

Diego lifted the younger man up bodily and held him. "Then you meant to kill me, eh? Before my wife?"

"No, Don Diego. I did not mean to kill you." He looked at Bo. "Forgive me, Senora." She dipped her head a little in acknowledgement at that. "May I have my knife back, please? It is very special to me. It was handed down from my father's father."

"Than you should use it with honor and dignity." Diego said quietly. He turned to take it from his wife, but Romaldo then went to the gate and ran out into the street.

"Romaldo, wait!" Diego called. Diego went after him, Boudica behind him.

His wife laid a hand on him as they looked about. "Let him go for now Diego." She said. "He will not go far."

"Oh?"

"Not with what he wants at our hacienda." She smiled a little. "Tell me, would you leave me in such a state?"

He took a breath and shook his head. "Of course not." He said.

She nodded. "Neither will Romaldo."

"Do you think that Buena will try to run away?"

She shook her head. "No." She said. "I do not think she actually wishes to. She is safe at the hacienda and can have her child. In the wilds, she would be in danger."

"You do not think she will think of herself and her happiness then?"

Boudica shook her head and patted his arm. "A mother does not have that luxury." She said softly as she looked down at her own belly. The swell was there, though it was hard to see unless one knew that was what it was. Most would pass it off as a small amount of weight gain.

Diego looked at her and sighed. He looked at the weapon in his hand. "This is well made."

"Si." She said. "I don't think he was lying about where it came from. It is a native weapon." She said.

Garcia came up to them. "Did you see anything Don Diego? Senora?"

Diego was still holding the knife and Garcia jumped back.

"Oh please, Don Diego, I am a large target." Garcia said.

"A thousand pardons Sargent." Diego said. "That knife, Don Diego. Where did you get it?"

"It belongs to Romaldo."

"I thought so, then you have seen him eh?"

Boudica saw the younger man across the street. She reached up and took a breath. "I think the best thing that Romaldo could do would be to turn himself into you Sargent." She said taking the weapon as she spoke louder than normal.

"Please, Senora. There is no need to shout. I am right here." Garcia looked at her as she held the blade looking at it. "Senora, that is not a toy, you could cut yourself with it…"

Diego took a breath. "I think she…"

She whipped it forward, dangerously close to the Sargent. "I am aware about this not being a toy." She said. "I do know how to use them." She hissed.

"I…ummm…"

"Just because I am a woman, you do not think I can handle a weapon?" She asked.

"I…well…" Garcia looked at Diego. Diego spread his hands and shook his head. He was not going to get into this and have her ire aimed at him.

Boudica dipped a little and drew her own weapon. "I always have my own weapon, Demetrio." She smiled a little, coldly. "Remember that."

She handed the blade back to Diego and then sheathed her own before she moved to walk down the street. Garcia looked after her. He was in his rights to arrest her for threatening him, but he was too stunned. He had never heard that tone from her let alone seen her handle a weapon. Frankly, it was terrifying.

Diego let out the breath he had been holding. Garcia looked at his friend. "I have never seen her so angry, Don Diego. What did I do to offend her?"

"You would be surprised how little it takes, Sargent. Women in such a delicate condition are often very fickle creatures. Laughing one minute. Crying the next. They go from being happy to angry in moments as you have seen." Diego said as he held the blade.

"Delicate condition?" Garcia asked.

Diego chuckled. "Soon everyone will know, but my wife has honored me again by carrying my child in her womb."

Garcia gasped and beamed. "Congratulations Don Diego!" He looked about. "When is the little one due?"

"My wife tells me January, but I suspect sooner. My wife is small in stature and I am large. The little one will run out of room."

Garcia nodded.

Romaldo was able to make his escape while they spoke. Boudica had watched him go and nodded. Good.

ZzZ

That evening, Boudica had settled Buena's fears about Diego's anger about the whole affair. Boudica then had Ellie stay to speak to her as she went to find her husband. She knew Diego would be thinking, but not angry, at least not at the sweet Buena who just wished to be married. Boudica had given her some tea to calm her nerves, which Buena was grateful for. She was surprised that her mistress was as calm as she was. Many Senora's would have seen her whipped or worse, but not Senora de la Vega. She seemed determined to help as much as she could.

Diego was in the Sala, holding the knife at his desk. He looked back as Boudica came in, as whisper of silk on the stones. He smiled as she walked to him and looked at the knife.

"He will want that returned to him." She said.

"Si." He nodded. He looked at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Well enough." She said smiling. She sat down in a padded chair and poured them wine. He rose to his feet and went to the window plucking a cigar from his pocket.

Boudica was watching her husband as she swirled her wine, both thoughtful, but then froze as a knife came to her throat. She looked over seeing Romaldo there. He put a finger to his lips and then bound her hands quickly with a thong.

He then looked over at Diego's back and then beckoned her to stand and come with him. She did, moving slowly, not making a sound.

Diego sighed and then went back to his desk. He leaned forward to the candles there to light it. He then sat down, breathing out as he relaxed. He looked down and noticed the blade was not there. He looked over, thinking Boudica had picked it up, but she was not in her chair.

Curious, he turned his head the other way and froze seeing Boudica there, knife to her throat, held by Romaldo. His wife was wide-eyed, but did not make a sound as the boy held her, her hands bound before her. Diego spread his hands in a none threatening way as the knife moved to his own throat as Romaldo held Boudica's arm tightly. She winced, clearly his fingers were causing her pain, though she was trying not to cry or whimper.

Diego looked up at the younger man.

"I do not want to hurt you Don Diego, or the Senora. But I have come to take Buena." He took a breath. "Where is she?" He asked.

"You think you can solve your problems with this?" Diego asked. "Let my wife go, Romaldo. I cannot have her stressed now." He said softly.

"I need her to make you see." Romaldo said. "I know it is death for me to threaten a don, but perhaps you would hear me with her here."

"How would you be if I held Buena so if our places were switched?" Diego asked remaining still.

"I would protect her in any way I could." Romaldo admitted. Good, he was thinking like a father and a man in terms of that at least, Diego thought.

"Si, because not only is she your love, but is also carrying your child." Diego said watching him. "My wife is also in such a delicate state, Romaldo. Please. She has already lost a child. We cannot bear a second."

Romaldo took a breath. He let his grip go on Boudica and looked at her. "I am sorry, Senora." He took a breath. "I did not mean to drag you into this. Would you sit?" He looked at Diego. How had the don known about Buena's pregnancy? Had she told them? Were they keeping her locked away for it?

She nodded and moved to sit in a chair near them. Diego looked at her to reassure her. He was fairly sure that Romaldo would not hurt them if Diego could keep him calm and talking.

Romaldo then moved behind Diego, pressing the knife to his back. "Where is she, Don Diego? I want her now!"

Diego looked behind him and then looked seeing Bernardo coming from the secret passage. He jerked his head a little and Bernardo froze and moved back into the passage, grateful that Romaldo had not seen, but he moved to look at the room. Diego looked at his wife who was watching, still bound, but quiet.

"Romaldo, you have Don Tomas to thank for your schooling. You have agreed to repay him. Now you must pay the debt."

"I did not come here for a lecture. For the last time where is Buena?"

Diego took a breath looking toward the wall where Bernardo was and then at his wife before he rose to his feet. "Can't you see, I'm your friend?" Diego stepped around as Romaldo still held the knife. "Look if you and Buena run away now, you will spend the rest of your lives regretting it."

"You are forcing me to do other things I will regret." Romaldo said holding the blade toward the taller Don Diego. "I do not wish to do you harm, Don Diego, but if you will not bring Buena to me, I will be forced to force your hand." He looked pointedly at Boudica who was watching them, chest heaving.

"You know, Romaldo, I am beginning to wonder about you." Diego said looking at him as he played a little with the cigar. "You word, promises, these things mean nothing to you."

"A man can stand just so much."

Diego looked at him taking a drag from his cigar and blowing it out in a large cloud. "Then it is true." He said looking at his wife. "You did plan to run away. Back to rejoin your people."

Romaldo sighed. "That's a lie. This is what Lazaro tells Don Tomas."

"Why did he say it if it were not true." Diego asked.

"Because Lazaro does not want Buena and I to be married. He's a head vaquero and he cannot understand why Buena has chosen me over him."

Diego nodded. He looked at his wife. He reached out and laid a hand on her arm as she looked up at him, listening. He wasn't sure if he was trying to calm her or himself at that moment. He looked over her shoulder at the wall and took a breath.

He then lifted his head turning around to look out the window. "Who could that be?" He asked.

Romaldo stepped to him, pointing the knife into his back. Diego could feel the point and wondered if it had nicked his skin. "There is no one out there, Don Diego." Romaldo said as Diego slowly turned to look at him. "Now for the last time. I have come to get Buena and I intend to take her with me."

Behind them Bernardo had crept back into the room with a vase in his hands. Diego saw him and put his cigar in his mouth, watching the younger man and over his shoulder. He took a drag off the cigar as he stood like a panther, ready to strike. Boudica knew the look as Diego coiled a little, though he was outwardly calm so as not to alarm the younger man who still had a knife to him. This was not Diego de la Vega. This was Zorro.

Diego gave a small nod and Bernardo threw the vase high against the wall near the pair. Diego did not flinch, but Romaldo turned as Boudica yelped. Bernardo straightened as Diego moved then, grabbing the younger man. He made quick work to disarm him, twisting his hand painfully until he dropped the knife. He then growled and shoved him to a chair as he stood over him angrily, daring the younger man, who was no unarmed, to move.

Romaldo looked up at him startled. He had never known Don Diego to know such maneuvers, but perhaps still waters run deep in the aristo's heart.

Bernardo then moved to Boudica, untying her gently. She took a breath and smiled, touching his face in thank you. He beamed at her. She rubbed her wrists to get the circulation back as she rose to her feet.

Diego nodded at her as she moved to leave the room, leaving the three men there. Diego looked back at the younger man before him as he removed his cigar from his lips. "All right, you young fool. Now you have to listen to me."

Boudica returned to the room with Buena. The girl had been in the kitchens sipping the last of her tea when she had heard the crash from the Sala. She had come to investigate. She had gasped seeing her mistress's wrists where the thin cord had bruised her, but Boudica shook her head and pulled her into the room with her.

Diego took no notice as he stood over the younger man. "You say you are old enough to marry Buena, eh?" He asked. "Well, then start acting like a man!" He barked at the younger man as the women stepped closer.

Boudica took hold of Buena's arm to stop her a moment, not wanting her to get between the two men, at least not just yet.

"That's what I am trying to do." Romaldo said looking up at him.

Diego leaned closer. "Then be man enough to go to Don Tomas and ask him to take you back."

Boudica and Buena looked at each other.

"Take me back?" Romaldo gasped. "He will have me horse whipped."

"Don Tomas prides himself on keeping his word. He expects others to do the same." Diego said.

"No, I cannot go back."

"Admit you are wrong." Diego said stepped back a pace. He looked up and saw the two ladies there. "He will respect you for it."

"I don't care about Don Tomas or what he thinks. All I want is to marry Buena."

Diego looked up at the girl and back. "If you really love Buena, could you ask her to spend the rest of her life running and hiding? Could you do that to the child she is carrying for you? A child that will be born in the wilds?" He asked. "Could you ask her to forget everything she has ever learned?" He shook his head. "Aren't you being just a little bit selfish?" He asked, hand on the back of the chair as he watched the younger man closely.

"But this is what she wants too…" Romaldo said. "We would be happy."

"No Romaldo." Buena said. She looked at her mistress who smiled a little and nodded at her to go ahead.

Diego stepped back to allow Romaldo, who jumped, startled at her voice, to turn and then go to her. He looked at his wife as the young lovers embraced. Bernardo lifted the knife as Boudica smiled walking passed the pair to her husband who was watching them.

Diego took a breath and wrapped an arm about his own wife and kissed her brow. He then looked back at Bernardo and nodded a little.

Buena stepped back a little as Romaldo still held her, the small bump that carried their child between them. "Don Diego is right." She said. "In our hearts we would always know we had done something wrong by running away. By the two of us not finishing our indenture."

Diego nodded for Boudica to sit and he stood behind her, hands on her shoulders as he took his cigar between his lips. "Right now, I know that two years must seem like an eternity to you." He said. He breathed out the smoke and sighed. "But go back to don Tomas now. After a day or so, when he has had a chance to calm down, I will speak with him. He's a reasonable man." He said watching the pair as he caressed his wife's arm with one hand while the other took the cigar from his mouth. "And I can promise you this, we will come to an understanding."

Buena looked up at Romaldo watching Diego. "Just for a day or two." She said softly. "Please Romaldo." He embraced her tightly, feeling the swell against him.

Romaldo took a breath and then nodded. "Si, Don Diego. I will go back." He then walked toward the door with his lover.

Bernardo tapped Diego on the shoulder and handed him the knife.

"Romaldo." Diego called taking it.

Romaldo turned and Diego tossed him the weapon. "Gracias, Don Diego."

Diego smiled and saluted a little, smiling at him.

Romaldo then went to the door. He kissed Buena and then went off into the night. Buena stood at the door, tears in her eyes as he left the courtyard.

Boudica rose to her feet and went to her, smiling gently. "It is all right, Buena. Diego will see you happy and married, I promise." She said.

Diego nodded, joining the pair. "Si." He said.

Buena looked up at him. "I am so sorry Don Diego, Senora."

Diego took a breath. "Love makes you do strange things for those you care for." He smiled. "Go on to bed Buena. You need your rest."

"Si, Don Diego."

She took a step, but then wobbled in a swoon. Diego gasped, grabbing the small frame to him as she fainted into his arms. He sighed, lifting the small woman into his arms as he looked back at his wife. She smiled and nodded, stepping to him to give him a soft kiss as he moved to see the poor exhausted girl to bed.

He returned some moments later, sighing as he took a last puff of his cigar.

Boudica looked up at her husband. He pulled her into a hug and held her, sighing softly into her hair. "He is a good man, Diego."

"I know." He said. "Otherwise I would have him horse whipped."

She looked up at him in shock. He shook his head. "For now, however, my love, you are also in need of rest." He said. He moved, swinging her into his arms and moving to the door. Bernardo opened it and he walked out to take his wife to their room.

ZzZ

The next afternoon, Diego was reading a book in the Sala to his wife as she was sitting, sipping a cool drink, listening to his voice as he read to her in Spanish. She did not know much of the words, but his voice was calming. She lightly fanned herself, letting his words be the background as she daydreamed about the future, becoming large with his child, giving birth to it, watching it grow…

He smiled as he looked over at her, looking very relaxing in the chair as he read. It was moments like this that he loved being married. To be himself with his wife, spending time with her. As much as he enjoyed the physical parts of their marriage, being able to just be around each other, doing simple things, made a marriage.

Diego had his vest undone, wore no cravat, and his jacket was behind the chair. He had nowhere to really be currently so there was no reason to wear the clothing in the full restrictive way.

Bernardo came into the room and started frantically gesturing.

Diego set the book to the side as Boudica sat up a little. "Bernardo, you are running your words together again." Diego looked at his wife and then sighed looking back at his servant.

Bernardo sighed and started again.

"Someone rode in on a horse…and said something…" He watched. "A girl…" He leaned forward to Bernardo. "Who is the girl?" He asked.

Bernardo thought a moment and then disappeared a moment. Diego looked at his wife as he rose to his feet. He shrugged. She rose to her feet as well, curious.

Bernardo returned with Teresa who was holding laundry in her arms. He nodded to her to speak to Diego who cocked his head looking between the two servants.

"Teresa." Diego smiled at her. "Can you tell me what this is all about?"

"I don't know, Don Diego." She said. "He brought some laundry for Buena, but when she was not there, he seemed to go all to pieces."

Boudica blinked. "Where is Buena?"

Teresa looked at the master and then back at the mistress. She looked a moment at Bernardo and back. "I tried to explain it to him. Lazaro, he's the head vaquero of the Yorba ranchero, he came by to get Buena because Romaldo was very badly hurt."

Diego felt his wife tense beside him. He blinked considering that. What had happened?

Teresa looked at the master. "Don Diego, I will do the laundry for you." He smiled a little at her in a thank you. "Buena was so upset, she couldn't wait to ask your permission."

"Gracias, Teresa." Diego said dipping his head to her.

She smiled, bowed to him, and left.

Bernardo nodded after her.

Diego folded his arms. "There is real trouble now." He breathed.

"Do you think Don Tomas beat him badly?" Bo asked nervously.

Diego shook his head. "No. Don Tomas would be in his rights to do so, but he is much cleverer than that."

Bernardo made a Z in the air.

Diego nodded making an elaborate gesture to beckon him to the secret passage. Boudica smiled, walking with them. Diego turned to her. "I plan to be home by supper." He murmured pulling her into his arms and kissing her. "Rest while I am gone."

"That is all I am doing." She protested.

He smiled. "Good, you deserve it." He said and turned to go into the passage.

She watched the doors close behind them and smiled, shaking her head.

ZzZ

Zorro rode to the Yorba rancho.

He found Lazaro there, holding a knife at Buena and Don Tomas. He drew his own blade and held it to the back of the head vaquero. He was shoved back through the door and Lazaro angrily stabbed the shoulder of Buena. He threatened Don Tomas next. Zorro tossed Yorba his sword and then drew his knife, watching the vaquero.

Lazaro dove through the window and ran to a horse.

Zorro went after him knowing that Don Tomas would see to the girl. She was not badly hurt, just a graze, but it would sting for a time and she would be weakened due to her pregnancy.

Zorro gave chase and eventually caught the vaquero. They wrestled and eventually Zorro pinned the vaquero down with two knives in his sleeves.

He rode back toward the rancho with the vaquero's hands tied behind him.

He smiled as he arrived seeing Buena in the arms of Romaldo. Don Tomas was behind them smiling as Zorro pressed Lazaro's sombrero against his face playfully. Don Tomas took the reins of Lazaro's horse and nodded to Romaldo to take the girl to a doctor.

ZzZ

The girl was well enough and just needed rest for a day or two. Don Tomas gave his permission for them to wed, but he also allowed the young Romaldo to come see her at the hacienda where the de la Vegas were caring for her.

Diego had ridden to speak to him after the girl had been returned home. Diego found it quite easy to make his point when he found that Don Tomas had already written the letter of permission. He informed Diego that Romaldo would serve him a further year to make up for what had happened. It seemed fair enough to all involved.

Boudica and Diego stood as witnesses to the wedding at the mission, smiling as the pair were finally able to marry.

When the two left to enjoy their time together, since they were only given a two day honeymoon, Diego looked at his wife who watched them go, a soft smile on her face.

"What are you thinking, Bo?" He asked.

"I am thinking young love is so amazing." She said. "So much hope for the future." She smiled.

He stepped to her, his arm wrapping about her still thin frame. "That is not the only hope for the future." He said smiling as his other hand came and laid on her gently.

She looked up at him and smiled as he bent to kiss her.

All was right in the world for them and he prayed it would stay that way.


	34. To Lose One's Youth

Zorro Meets His Match

Chapter 34 – To Lose One's Youth

Alejandro de la Vega had made sure that the first anniversary fiesta for his only son and daughter-in-law would be the talk of the town for some time. Boudica as normal was supervising the vast number of servants who had come from neighboring rancheros to help make the food for occasion. She seemed to be enjoying the task and made sure she sat down much of it, even as she helped see to cooking the early squash and deseeding peppers as she sat, talking with the serving women.

Diego found her there with Buena, seated against a backrest, dress up to her knees, working. Normally, not something the Donna of a household would be doing, he knew better than to try to pull her away. He once had asked why she enjoyed such tasks and she had commented to him that cooking in the kitchens of her family had been an escape.

They always seemed surprised that she was willing to help, but she was quite good at making fry bread dough and was skilled at removing the spines from cactus pads to make nopales. A neighbor had generously donated a pig to the feast and so much of the day had been spent with the vaqueros digging a large hole to cook the pig and the goat. When dug they lit a fire within it and let it burn down, baking the bricks.

The native ladies then set about putting the pig onto the coats with the goat before they then covered it with cloth and had the vaqueros bury it to cook until the next day. Boudica had been fascinated by it all and sat watching the whole thing.

The party had had so much good food that Boudica felt she was going to burst. She had to sit for a time before she could dance. Diego occupied his time speaking and smoking with the other dons as well as dancing with some of the pretty young ladies who had failed to win his hand.

Alejandro offered a toast to his son and his charming daughter-in-law which had everyone smiling. Diego, however, accepted the praise, but then offered one himself. He thanked everyone for coming on the wonderful day, but then raised a glass to his wife, whose hand he lifted and then told his friends and neighbors about the happy news of her pregnancy which nearly had Alejandro in tears. Diego had kissed her hand and smiled at his wife gently as pandemonium broke out as people cheered, drank, and clapped Alejandro on the back. Alejandro had gone and hugged them both. The joy on the old man's face made it worth telling him in such a way.

It had been well into the evening before Diego was able to escape the dons and reclaim his wife away from the ladies who had surrounded Boudica were discussing the gender of the coming de la Vega as well as clothing, Boudica's marginal weight gain, and what a woman could expect, forgetting of course that Bo had made it through her fifth month the last time.

Two days later, Diego was standing on the patio without his vest or jacket as he stood watching, master to a student as Boudica was moving around elegantly fencing against Bernardo. Many at her stage would look sloppy, but she had an odd female grace to the art that he could only manage as a master swordsman but came naturally to her. Lightness on her feet, agility, and a keen sense of placement. However, some of her moves were sloppy as a beginner, which was easily forgiven for that reason. Bernardo had twice knocked the blade from her hand. Diego had pointedly did not given her a face guard. If she was going to learn to actually fight for real, she needed to know that such a guard did not exist in a duel.

It was for this reason that he was willing to teach her. A woman could still be hurt by a weapon even if she could not wield it. He imagined that even a basic skill could help her if she needed to escape someone who would do her arm. Besides he had seen her ability with a knife, bow, and arrow, and knew she had the discipline to use a rapier. Even if he did not wish her ever to see direct action, her kidnapping had taught him the need to teach her some basics on how to defend herself in a man's world.

He stood, his rapier pointed to the earth, glove on his hand as he held it watching. Diego had decided to honor his promise before she became too round once more as an anniversary gift of sorts to teach her fencing. He was amused at her moving far more than she needed to, like a gazelle, a learner's mistake not to conserve her energy, wait for an opening, and then surprise your opponent.

He stood, watching, smoking his cigar. He had offered advice, but he mainly allowed her to learn by sparing with Bernardo. However, he would stop them and fix her form on occasion as she turned too much to Bernardo or would use his blade to lightly flick her wrist when she was getting lazy with her lunges.

Boudica herself was dressed rather scandalously in the pants and shirt of a man. The shirt hid her pregnancy and was one of Diego's shirts which made it quite large on her even with her fill bosom. He was not sure where she had gotten pants that were to her stature since his leg was far too tall for her to use his. It was not a slit-skirt or riding habit, but true pants, high waisted with buttons down the legs as his own had. She even wore a sash at her hips, must the same as he did about his waist. Had she covered her hair with a sombrero, she could have looked like a very fair youth who had not started to shave.

Her thick hair was pulled back for action from her face. He had seen this hairdo before among books about the natives of the southwest to the east of them. Her hair framed her face, set back to give her a full view before her. She had tooled metal decorative pieces set into her hair, one at her brow and two to the sides over her ears with simple chains of silver running between them. The rest of her hair was gathered at the back of her head in a bun at the center and held with pins. A rather elaborate hairstyle for fencing, but Diego realized with as much hair as she had, she had to keep it out of her way somehow.

She parried a blow. Bernardo swung hard to catch her off balance. However, she saw it coming and instead of blocking, she merely dropped down into a split thrusting her sword up toward Bernardo's belly, catching him completely off guard as he froze, weapon to him. More, she had switched hands, something a true fencer would never do in a bout, though at times a fencer may use either hand from the start if they were truly talented in this regard. Diego's master had been one such swordsman.

Diego was just as startled by this as Bernardo. That was a move that no man had ever done in a swordsmanship bout. He doubted any man actually could accomplish that. Boudica grinned in triumph as she swung her back leg forward and arching her back she used her arms to thrust forward to stand, moving out of the way of Bernardo.

Diego, however, caught her, sword at her neck. She blinked, startled. "That was not a legal move." He said. He made a tsking noise at her with his tongue.

She thrust her blade up, knocking his back and turned, facing him. She lifted her sword up before her face and moved backwards. He cocked his head. Did she really think she was ready to take him on? She had been at this for nearly three hours and he was about to call it for a time for her to have a rest, but she watched him, shifting her wait back and forth on her feet, legs bent like he had shown her.

He looked at Bernardo who was watching curiously. He then took a last drag on his cigar before he turned, putting it in an ash tray for a moment. He turned to her, letting the smoke come out through his mouth as he watched her. He then lifted his sword before his face and bowed as well.

He then leapt forward in a balestra with a loud, "Aahh!"

She was startled by this, but recovered fast enough to parry his blade and Riposte. He watched her dance a little to the side watching him. Oh, she was clever. He turned to face her, watching as he let her be on the offensive for a time, skillfully parrying and countering her attacks without much effort. Then, as he predicted, let her emotions get the better of her. She was tiring and he knew it. He then watched as she made a lunge for him. He parried the blow, but then used his weight to shift her backwards pressing her in a series of well-placed attacks, causing her to go on the defensive until she was pressed against a post of the house. The sheer strength that he was hitting her sword would cause her arm to ache not being used to the force yet. With a skillful flick he knocked her weapon away and raised his own, putting it level to her throat, a Zorro grin on his face.

She was panting, looking up at him in annoyance, but also, as he could see, arousal. She was too weary to even think to have her after this, at least not until later, but she was experience the rush that many men did after a fight who did not learn to control it. Blood up and in need of either easing the need themselves or bedding someone. Diego, as a master swordsman, who also had not put much effort into the bout was hardly there, but the look she had stirred him a little, but not enough to act on it currently. Though, after winning duels as Zorro, Diego had to admit on more than one occasion coming home to Boudica and finding her willing and wanting helped ease him. The advantage of having a spouse was one did not have to pay for the privilege.

"Do you yield?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

She hissed. "Si, I yield."

Diego stepped back and bowed to her with his sword up before handing to Bernardo. The servant had also picked up her own from where it had clattered some feet from them. He beamed and moved to put the rapiers away at a nod from Diego.

"Where is he going? It was just getting fun." Boudica said still catching her breath. She took a drink of the cool water Bernardo had brought out for her.

Diego looked at her as he removed his glove, reclaiming his cigar as he sat down, tapping the ash before bringing it to his mouth. He poured wine and shook his head. "Do I need to remind you, beloved, that you are pregnant." He asked arching an eyebrow at her. She wasn't faint he was happy to see, but she was breathing harder than he liked. Perhaps due to the child sitting higher in her.

"But…"

He shook his head. "No. You need your rest for the rest of the afternoon. We will do more tomorrow morning before the heat sets in."

She brightened and sat down. She sat and thoughtfully scratched the swell as she drank. He nodded approvingly. At least she was being hydrated. He watched as she sat back, pulling he shirt tight to look down at the swell. Her breasts were larger than before and below them was the swell, still small, but there. She was carrying higher this time and further into herself. He had heard this meant this was a boy she carried, but it seemed to be disproved by the fact the last had been lower and more in her hip bones and had been a boy. Perhaps the opposite was true. If so, did this mean it was a girl? He hoped so, though he would be very happy with whatever gender was born to them when she and the infant were safely delivered.

He sat back, smoking as he watched her caressing the swell thoughtfully, watching it almost critically. He then leaned forward taking the cigar from his mouth and holding it as he reached across to her arm. "Penny for your thoughts?" He said smiling.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Just feeling her." She said softly. "I think she likes fencing."

"Feeling her?" He gasped startled. He smiled at the calm look on her face. Boudica had started calling the baby her, despite not knowing what sex the child was. Perhaps she wanted a daughter as much as he did.

She smiled at him.

He cocked his head at her. "It has quickened?"

She smiled. "Si. I felt her a couple days ago." She looked down. "She is moving quite a bit at the moment."

He shifted, his hand moving and flattening against her trying to feel the small kicks. It was early for him to be able to feel the child moving, but he wanted to be first this time to feel the small living thing within her move. He did not feel anything, but kept his hand there, splayed over the swell. He smiled a little, caressing her gently. She looked at him affectionately looking like a contented housecat, eyes half closed. He almost could hear her purring.

She smiled at him, an eye opening lazily. "What do you wish to call her?"

"We have no idea of knowing if it is a her." He said gently, breathing smoke away from her as he sat back smiling. "It could just as easy be a boy. De la Vegas seem to be well suited for fathering sons."

"Then we can think of names for both." She smiled. "Esperanza Maria." She offered.

He smiled at her. The names of his mother and his grandmother. "Good names." He said. "Good women who bore them."

"Your mother would approve I hope."

"Oh, she would have approved of you from the get-go and would have knocked sense into me to wed you before I did. My grandmother also would appreciate being so honored." He said smiling. "Boys?"

"Demetrio." She beamed at him playfully.

He choked on the wine he had been sipping. "Truly?"

"Why not?" she asked. "His is as good as any to name a child after." She chuckled at him. "I hope he will stand in as godfather regardless."

"You are serious." He said watching her.

"Of course, I am." She said cocking her head.

He recovered and shook his head. "A male heir's name will be a topic of discussion for a while I see." He shook his head a little. "Thankfully, we have some months to think on it."

She snorted and narrowed her eyes at him.

ZzZ

The two had packed for their second honeymoon of sorts in Santa Barbara. The port city had cool breezes and beaches. It would do well for Boudica. Diego saw to loading the wagon with their luggage. They would travel to Los Angeles and then onto San Pedro where a boat would take them north. Diego knew that sailing was very exhilarating and would likely be easier for his wife than traveling by coach the time there. They would not be there long, a week or so, enough time for Boudica to relax and enjoy.

He collected his wife, who looked more like a young Spanish lady by her dress and her hairstyle. They were bringing Bernardo with them, but Ellie and Buena would remain to keep the house in order and to make sure Puma was looked after. The large cat was restless at seeing his mistress's things being packed, but settled after a good meal.

Diego helped her into the carriage and hopped up beside her. Bernardo drove the coach. With the carriage top down, Boudica was looking about as she sat comfortably tucked up against Diego's side.

They reached Los Angeles. The tavern would be the perfect place for a meal before heading to San Pedro. The harbor had very few places to eat or sleep save the brothels for sailors and taverns that served the officers of the ships. Neither place would be a place where Diego would take his wife. The ship was to leave very early in the morning with the tide meaning that they would have to be aboard by sundown. An easy journey from Los Angeles.

Diego escorted his wife inside. They sat at a table near the door. Diego had his wife to the side of him close to the railing. Sargent Garcia had joined them as they discussed a stranger who had come from South America. Though he wore an Argentinian hat, he did not sound like a man from there to Diego, but rather had just recently stayed there for a time. His name was Carlos Murrieta and he seemed to be a man who thought very highly of himself.

Diego lit a cigar as he then told Sargent Garcia to leave them, as the Sargent had requested, but still the way he did it startled even his young wife beside him. However, as Garcia prepared to leave, two men walked down. One was Carlos Murrieta and the other was the tanner.

Murrieta offered his companion a seat, but then used his whip to catch the stood beside Diego's leg. Sargent Garcia jumped even as Diego looked up, but had not flinched. His wife, however, had gasped.

Murrieta looked at them. "Did the whip touch you, Senor?" He asked.

"It only came close." Diego said smiling a little.

Murrieta then pulled the stool to him with his whip. He smiled at them. "You do not take offense at my trick with a whip, Senor?" He asked.

Diego shook his head taking a deep drag from his cigar as he looked at his wife who was watching, wide-eyed. She was beside her husband as they saw on a bench that was against the wall. He let the smoke come from his lips as he turned his head slightly. "On the contrary, I admire your use of that, eh, remarkable weapon." Diego said. "However, I do believe you did startled, my wife."

"Apologies, Senora." Murrieta said. "Allow me to buy you a drink to make up for it."

She took a breath, still stiff. She looked at Diego who nodded a little. She then turned back to him. "Gracias, Senor, but I am well enough."

"I insist." He said stepping forward.

Diego nodded. He lifted her glass from her hand. "I do believe her glass of juice is nearly empty." He looked up. "Adios, Sargent."

The Sargent seemed jarred by that and moved toward the door.

"Muchacha bonita." Senor Murrieta called to Maria the barmaid. "A bottle of your best and a cup of juice for the lovely Senora over yonder."

Diego dipped his head to him, but then became interested in Sargent Garcia speaking to a youth at the door. It was Don Rodolfo. The young man was barely old enough to come to the tavern on his own. Boudica looked at him as he came in and sat down at a table. He looked younger than she by some years, but she realized he was likely nearly her age to come to the tavern alone.

The barkeeper spoke to Maria and then she walked to the young don who rose to his feet.

"Please be seated Senor, it attracts attention."

"Of course, my apologies." Rodolfo said and dropped back into his seat.

Boudica arched an eyebrow at her husband. He smiled, watching as the girl watched the younger man. He removed the cigar from his mouth and blew out the smoke from his nose. He looked at his wife in amusement. Young love.

"You do not think you are a little too young to come into the tavern on your own?" Maria asked.

"I am sorry, Senorita. I shall leave if you wish me to." Rodolfo said.

"Oh no." She said. "You need not go, but could you not buy something. Perhaps something not too expensive, a small bottle of wine perhaps."

"I do not drink wine." Rodolfo said, but then saw Maria's smile fall a little. "But of course, bring me a bottle. I need not drink it because I buy it."

Diego laughed at that. The young man was trying so hard to woo Maria. He didn't realize that though she was a beautiful young woman, she was a peon and his father would never allow it. Boudica looked at her husband sharply, but Diego was too amused to stop. He had once been there, and could still be there if he had not wed. However, there was a point when women were pursuing him, not the other way around. Rodolfo was a handsome young lad, younger looking than he actually was. Rodolfo could have the same problem soon of women flocking after him being the son of a don, but Diego wondered more about Rodolfo's younger sister who he knew to be flirting with every male in the district.

Rodolfo looked over seeing Diego there, watching, a grin on his face. "Ah, hello Don Diego." He greeted. "Senora." He greeted.

"Hello." Diego smiled holding his wine glass. Diego leaned closer over his wife slightly. "Your father informs me that you have commenced shaving." He beamed. "Welcome to a man's estate."

"Gracias."

"Diego. Really. Don't tease." Boudica hissed at him.

Diego looked at her. "I am not. I am being sincere. It is a big event for a man to start shaving. A large step into manhood and responsibility…"

She took a breath and rolled her eyes.

Rodolfo looked at Boudica and back at Don Diego. "I hope I am so lucky to have a woman so beautiful as your wife, Don Diego."

Boudica brightened. "Ah, gracias Don Rodolfo." She said dipping her head. She looked at her husband. "It is nice to see some of the dons still teach their sons manners."

Diego smirked. "Why do I need manners? I am already wed." He chuckled as he took a drag and then winced as a sharp elbow found his ribs. He reached down, catching the elbow and lacing his free hand with his wife's to prevent the action again. He took the cigar from his lips,

Maria returned with Boudica's juice and then poured a cup of wine for the younger man.

Diego beamed more. "Losing one's youth has its compensations, eh, Rodolfo?" He said looking between the pair.

"Indeed, Don Diego." Rodolfo said beaming back. Diego was a man he truly wished to be. Handsome, intelligent, a gentleman to the ladies, and set to inherit the largest land estate in California.

Boudica smiled and looked back at them as well. "Gracias Maria." She said.

"Senora." Maria said.

"Senorita?" Senor Murrieta called.

Maria dipped her head to them and walked to the man. "Senor?"

"My cup is empty."

She smiled tolerantly. She reached to pour a glass from the bottle. He laid a hand on her wrist. "It gives me great pleasure to find a beauty like you in this village." He smiled, touching her arm in a light caress.

"You are very flattering, Senor." Maria said.

"Skin as white as the snow of the Andes." He said as his fingers reached her elbow.

She stepped back a little holding the bottle protectively. "Senor please." She liked the flattery, but as a barmaid she often had men who had had too much to drink trying to woo her.

Rodolfo was watching also.

Garcia returned out of breath. He looked about. "Don Diego." He said.

Diego looked over. "Si, Sargent?"

"I think you had better return home as quickly as you can."

"Why? My wife and I are leaving for Santa Barbara on the next boat."

"No, Don Diego. Santa Barbara is closed."

"Oh?" Diego asked breathing out some smoke as he looked at the other man curiously.

"Si. There has been an outbreak of measles. The rider has advised we quarantine Los Angeles as well to prevent it here."

"Wise." Diego said softly as he looked at his wife.

Measles was of great concern to a community. Though often a disease for children, the risks were higher for those younger than five and older than eighteen. The risks for Boudica were higher than most and included having a miscarriage.

Diego was determined not to let that happen. His wife had suffered one and would not allow her to suffer that again if he could prevent it. It had been traumatic for them both in different ways. The loss of a child pained the mother greatly, but Diego had lost his son, the first child he had sired of his generation. He would never admit to his wife how much it had affected him.

He took a breath taking Boudica's hand gently. He looked at her in concern. Her hand had gone protectively to the swell as she looked at him well aware of the problems the disease could cause. Falling victim, she could survive it, having the painful rash and high fever. The child she carried was of great concern. The disease was known to run its course after three weeks, but the rash would be in evidence beyond the point of when a person could spread the disease.

Diego had had a bout of the disease when he was younger when the last epidemic had come. His mother had cared for him, seeing him through it. She too had become ill, but thankfully had also survived.

He took a breath. "We will leave when my wife has finished her juice and I have finished my cigar." He said. "Gracias, Sargent for thinking of the welfare of the town."

Sargent Garcia nodded. "I worry about your Senora, Don Diego."

Diego nodded looking at the young woman at his side. "So do I." He admitted slowly.

"Senor." Murrieta said to his companion. "Have you ever seen more beautiful lips?"

"Never." The other said.

"Looks like those should be kissed."

"Only a coward would think otherwise."

Murrieta turned back to Maria as she finished filling his friend's mug with wine. "You hear that, Senorita? I would be branded a coward if I do not kiss you."

At the table, Diego was watching, smoking, waiting to see what happened. Boudica coiled beside him. He shook his head a little at her in warning.

Murrieta rose to his feet. "And if there is one thing I am not. It is a coward." He reached grabbing her.

"Please Senor!" Maria begged.

"Diego…" Boudica whispered. "Please…"

Diego was getting ready to move it this went further, not about to allow a Senorita to be abused, but young Rodolfo had other plans. He sprang up and knocked Murrieta's hand from Maria. As it swung back, it hit the wine bottle. The other man with him lifted the bottle, watching as Diego did.

"Your manners need improving, Senor!" The younger man barked.

"Why you beardless, pup!" Murrieta barked drawing his sword.

"Please, Don Rodolfo. Do not fight over me!" Maria begged fearing for him.

Murrieta backed the young man against the wall next to Diego. Diego reached up and gently knocked the blade tip down from where it was pressed to the youth's belly.

"Senor." Diego said calmly. "He is unarmed."

Murrieta nodded, pulling his sword up to sheath it. "How fortunate. That gives him a stay of execution until dawn tomorrow." He smiled. "Providing he thinks a barmaid is worth fighting over."

Boudica took a breath. "Senor. Please. He is just a boy."

Rodolfo reached grabbing Diego's gloves from the sash at his waist. Before Diego could stop him, he then slapped Murrieta across the face. "That is my answer, Senor."

Murrieta looked at him. "You just dug your own grave."

Boudica was panting as Diego rose to his feet, putting Rodolfo behind him. "Senor, please…he didn't mean it…" She was suddenly feeling rather protective of the youth. She did not wish him to die. He clearly had no idea what he was doing and he was acting out of love for a girl who could never be his. Foolish and could cost him his life.

Murrieta looked at the Senora and dipped his head. "Apologies for unsetting you in such a delicate state, Senora, but he was the one who challenged me."

"Oh, Senor, surely you would not take advantage of this young man. It is obvious that he has not had the experience with a sword that you have. He would be no match for you in a duel." Diego protested.

"Don Diego, please do not interfere." Rodolfo said looking around him as the older men turned to him.

"We meet at dawn in the plaza just outside the door." Murrieta said and turned to leave.

"I shall be there." Rodolfo said.

Diego looked at his wife who rose to her feet. He laid his hand on the youth's shoulder. "Rodolfo, that man is probably a good swordsman. Now, how much experience have you had with a blade?"

"Very little, but it matters not."

Diego took a breath as he collected his hat and nodded to his wife. "Well, I am afraid your newly acquired manhood will be short lived unless we do something." He nodded leading the boy from the tavern. "Come." He said as he walked.

Maria watched them leave and sighed.

"Wait here with my lady. I shall fetch the carriage." Diego said and was off.

Outside, Boudica raised her sombrero to shade her face. She stepped down the stairs and faltered a little. The younger man was there at her elbow, steading her.

"Are you all right, Senora?"

"Si." She said smiling a little. "Gracias."

He looked at her. "Is it true that you are carrying a child?"

She straightened. "Si." She smiled.

"I would have never known with how pretty your face is."

She chuckled. She took his hand and laid it on her swell. Very soon she would no longer be able to wear clothing that hid it. "The baby is here." She said.

He gasped. He looked down in wonder. "Your belly is round. Like a ball."

"It will get bigger as well. By Christmas I may be the size of a hacienda."

He smiled. "I doubt that."

Diego appeared with the carriage. He hopped down and tied Rodolfo's horse to he carriage and then helped His wife into the seating in the back. Bernardo took the reins as Rodolfo sat with him, looking back at the pair.

Diego gestured and Bernardo looked at him curiously, startled at the command to go home. Boudica leaned forward, signing to him and he nodded.

Rodolfo watched. "So he can speak to you, just without words."

"Si." Diego nodded as they started on their way. "He is a deafmute."

Rodolfo looked at Bernardo. "I have never encountered one before."

"He is a remarkable servant." Diego said. He pulled the shawl Boudica had around her shoulders to keep the sun off. Sitting so did nothing to hide the swell of her belly. He looked down and took her hand, kissing it before lying a hand on the swell in silent possession.


	35. Outbreak!

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 35 – Outbreak!

They arrived at the hacienda. Diego took a breath. Here they would be safe at least from the measles at least for now. He looked at his wife as she moved to go to the shade. They had spoken in French about Diego's plan to help the young man learn how to fence. She had agreed they could not let the young man just die.

She had asked him if she should work with him. He had disagreed with that. No need to add more salt and indignity to the poor younger man's wounds. A woman was not supposed to be able to use such weapons any way. Just as he was secretly a master swordsman and Zorro, she was secretly learning how to fence from him. However, to protect his cover, he was not going to fence with the youth, he planned to have Bernardo do it.

Rodolfo was looking about as they traveled. He did not know French, but he was amazed the de la Vegas did. He found it quaint that the pair were speaking lowly to each other in the language of love. He would occasionally ask a question. Almost always, it was Boudica who answered him, startling him that she was able to speak to him so quickly.

Diego walked beside the youth. "Well since you are really determined to go through with this duel…"

"I have no alternative." Rodolfo said.

"You do not want to be known as a live coward, eh?" Diego smiled at him.

"There are some things worse than dying Don Diego."

Diego turned to him. "But there is nothing quite so permanent, mi amigo." He took a breath seeing his wife had settled at the small table. "Well I will get the rapiers and we will practice."

"Oh! Do you fence Don Diego?"

"Me?" Diego chuckled. "Hardly ever, by Bernardo, my servant, he's quite skilled with a blade. He will test your mettle and fence with you."

Rodolfo removed his sombrero and his jacket as he moved to where the Senora was seated.

"Gracias for all the help you and Don Diego are willing to give me."

Boudica leaned forward. "Young man, I do not wish to see you die senselessly."

"It isn't senseless. Maria has been saved being degraded."

"Maria is it?" She arched an eyebrow.

"The Senorita." Rodolfo corrected a little too quickly.

Diego moved to the house where Bernardo was coming out with some juice and half sours on a plate for the young Senora. Diego nodded to him as he set his sombrero on a bench. He nodded back at Rodolfo speaking to Boudica. He then led Bernardo back into the Sala to speak to him.

"Our young friend has been challenged to a duel in the morning. And unless he is far more skillful with a blade than I suspect, I am afraid he will be killed." He took a breath. "Also the town is under quarantine. There was a measles outbreak in Santa Barbara."

Bernardo's eyes widened and he gestured.

Diego nodded. "Si. I worry for her also. A second miscarriage within a year may cause her undoing." He said quietly. Not only undoing, but perhaps could cause her to go insane. Hysteria often happened over far less. He took a breath and looked back toward the door. "For now, Bernardo, you will fence with him, test his ability."

Bernardo nodded.

"Get the rapiers." Diego ordered as he took the glass of cool juice. He walked back out and smiled as he stepped to his wife, presenting the juice and pickles to her.

"Gracias." She said approvingly. She picked up a pickle and began to eat it.

Rodolfo blinked looking at Diego. "Sweet juice and a half sour? How is that possibly something anyone would wish to eat?"

Diego lifted his hands. "I know. It is very strange, but if it keeps her and the child she carries for me happy, I am not one to judge."

Boudica sat back, hand on her belly. "When either of you carry a child, you will understand you suddenly have the strangest cravings." She caressed the swell. "It is like the child decides what it wants." She looked up at her husband. "This one loves spicier foods." She said smirking in amusement. "It clearly is your child."

Diego shook his head. "I do not think I can carry a child, beloved, but if I could I would gladly carry the next one to allow you a rest." He then lifted a pickle and took a bite. "This batch is very good." He said. "Just the right amount of spice."

"My point exactly." She said.

He paused and realized that was what she meant. These were actually spicier than she normally would eat on her own. Perhaps she was right. Abraham seemed to demand saltier foods, again things Diego was partial to and his wife often had not been such as sardines packed in salt.

Rodolfo listened to the banter between spouses in amazement. It was clear that Senora de la Vega clearly owned her husband's heart and that he thought of her as his equal as Diego chuckled lightly.

Bernardo returned with the swords. He handed one to Rodolfo and then stepped back with one of his own.

Diego moved to lean against a post close to his wife who sat to the other side, watching as the pair moved back and forth. It was clear that the young man had a passing acquaintance with a blade, but not much beyond that. Boudica had more natural talent and far more grace in her movements.

The pair moved about for an hour.

Bernardo knocked the blade from the youth's hand, for likely the dozenth time. Diego took a breath and looked back at his wife who shook her head sadly. Rodolfo went to fetch the blade as he exchanged a look with Bernardo who shrugged at him.

Diego stepped to the younger man. "Ummm Rodolfo, I am certainly no expert in these matters, but when I was in Spain, I often witnessed the young caballeros in fencing class." He took a breath. "Watch." He said taking the rapier. He stepped to where Bernardo was. He took a classic thrusting position. "When they would thrust, thusly…" He thrust and held the position. "They would keep the right knee bent and both feet flat on the ground with the weight slightly forward."

Boudica listened. He had taught her this before, but had been standing beside her, shifting her to the proper position as a master teaching a student. With Rodolfo he could not let on that he knew what he was doing and his instruction by observation was a touch amusing. Diego had told her he had taught the younger students, fencing and dueling against the more experienced members of the group. He had beaten a man named Ramon Castillo for the trophy before the King of Spain. An accomplishment that Diego never forgot and marked his prowess. He had admitted to Boudica, when she asked about his metals and trophies, that he had seen them overboard when he had come as part of him hiding his ability, assuring that few would suspect and fewer would know about Zorro.

"Evidently, this allows the fencer to move quickly in either direction, either backwards or forward." He shifted, watching Bernardo. He then moved, the younger man watching as Diego moved forward, pressing Bernardo back. The servant parried his moves, but then Diego caught him with a riposte to his chest and Bernardo froze.

"And the better to parry your opponent's blade." Diego smiled seeing what he had done. "Well…" He beamed more dropping his blade tip to the ground. "I did that rather well for an amateur don't you think?"

Boudica behind them hid a laugh at his antics with a cough. He looked back at her and arched an eyebrow.

"Let me try it again." The younger man asked.

Diego nodded handing him the weapon. Diego looked back at Boudica. Perhaps it would be well to have the younger man spar against her with Bernardo watching. However, the less experience either opponent had, the more likely for injury, especially with real rapiers as they used now. Practice ones were for children and not for using when someone was trying to learn since the weight was different.

Again, the younger man faced Bernardo. He thrust twice at Bernardo who parried and then went on the offensive. The boy tripped and fell down. Bernardo gasped and helped him to his feet.

Diego sighed and looked at his wife who nodded to him encouraging. He walked forward, his shoes clicking on the stones. "Rodolfo, considering your age and your inexperience, it would certainly be no dishonor for you to refuse to fight Senor Murrieta."

The young man handed Diego his sword and sighed as he moved to pick up his sombrero and jacket. "I would not be able to hold my head up again."

Boudica rose to her feet. "Such things are easily forgotten." She said softly, putting her arm around him encouragingly. "You are young, Rodolfo. Please. Reconsider."

Rodolfo looked at Diego. "You understand, don't you Don Diego." He looked at the older man pleadingly. Diego sighed. Yes, he did know. The want to impress and protect his first crush.

Diego looked at him. "You are worried that Maria would be ashamed of you. Is that it?"

"That is partly the reason." Rodolfo admitted.

"I think you do the Senorita an injustice. Even so, would not her shame be preferable to her sadness at your funeral?"

Rodolfo considered that. He walked forward a couple paces and then turned back. "It is not only what Maria would think, but what I would think about myself." He moved to walk to the gate.

Boudica looked at her husband helplessly. He sighed. The young man was determined. Diego had a fair amount of respect for that, even if it was misguided on the part of the youth.

The young man turned back. "Don Diego? Do you still agree to act as my second?"

Diego walked forward to him, towering over the youth as he held the rapier. "If you wish."

"Then I expect to see you at the appointed place at dawn."

Diego nodded. "I will be there." He walked the younger man to the gate, a gently hand on his shoulder for reassurance. He opened the gate for the younger man.

"Hasta mañana." The youth said.

Diego lifted his sword in a soft salute to him before he shut the gate.

Diego sighed. "It seems our young friend is determined to die at dawn."

Boudica walked to her husband with Bernardo. "Diego, you must do something." She pleaded. "He is too young to die."

He looked at her. "Boudica. He is a man now. I can only stand by him while he makes that kind of decision. His father would as well." He sighed. "We really can do nothing."

She looked at him. "Well we cannot."

Bernardo nodded and made the sign of a Z.

Diego nodded. "Si. This a job for Zorro." He said hanging the rapier to his wife and going to his room.

ZzZ

Zorro rode hard into town. He made it to Murrieta's room and waited. The man came soon enough, dropping his whip on the dresser and started to pull on his clothing to make ready for bed.

Zorro then spoke, surprising him. "Buenas Noches, Senor and welcome to Los Angeles."

The man looked up startled. "Who are you?"

"I am known by many names, but you may call me Zorro."

"What are you doing in my room?"

Zorro rose to his feet easily and walked to a chair and sat down gracefully, folding one long black clad leg over the other. "Let's just say that I am an unofficial greeter. That I have come to tell you what a stranger might expect when it comes to Los Angeles." He looked up. "Now, we have a glorious country here, the sun shines every day, the air and sweet and clean." He nodded to a bowl of fruit beside him. "Fruit grows on every tree. And is yours for the picking."

He took note of Murrieta looking at his pistol beside him. Zorro flicked a fruit at him, forcing him to catch it as Zorro quickly lifted the pistol with his sword and threw it to the side. He then put his sword tip to the man, watching him.

"On the other hand, Senor, you might say that I came here to give you some advice." Zorro said.

"It's easy to give advice at the point of a sword."

"Since arriving here you have insulted a young lady of our community. And you have acted the part of a coward in challenging an experienced youth to a duel with you."

"You call me a coward?"

"You hear me well."

"Let me cross swords with you, Senor Zorro and we shall soon see which is a coward."

"Oh?" Zorro asked looking at him playfully. "As you wish." He stepped back from Murrieta, wrapping his cape around his free arm. He knocked a chair out of his way as Murrieta opened the door. The two dueled into the hallway and down the stairs. Zorro was faster on his feet than Murrieta had anticipated and Zorro disarmed him, sending his blade into the wall. He got up, losing his hat as he jumped to his feet, going for his blade.

Zorro lifted his hat on the point of his sword and tossed it to him. "Your hat Senor."

Murrieta thrust at him, which Zorro blocked and then jumped back playfully. Another thrust and Zorro flicked his blade. Murrieta dropped his blade, looking and seeing his hand was cut badly. He looked up at Zorro.

"I'm no coward Senor. Do as you wish."

Zorro watched him a moment and then sheathed his weapon. "I believe I shall save you, Senor. For another time." He said smiling a little. He then moved vaulting over the railing by the door. He opened it and smiled bowing his head elaborately. "Senor!" He said and was gone into the night.

He whistled for Tornado who came quickly to him.

ZzZ

The next morning, Diego was awake after returning from being Zorro. His wife was abed, a candle burning low and a book beside her, her small arm on it as she lay on her side. He smiled, pulling up the light blanket over her as he removed the book and set it on the beside table. He then blew out the candle and went to sit by the fire. It was only a few hours before dawn.

He rode with Bernardo into town and found Rodolfo at the tavern door, pacing. Murrieta's second came out and explained that Murrieta had cut himself on his hand and could not duel the youth. Murrieta yielded the duel.

Maria came out and went to Rodolfo. At hearing there would be no duel, she kissed his cheek, but then staggered a little. Diego looked at her as Rodolfo caught her. From where he was on his horse Bernardo could see the red rash on the side of her neck.

He caught Diego's arm and shook his head, pointing at her. He pointed to his own neck and then the girl. Diego looked at he gasped.

Measles!

It had come to Los Angeles!

Diego looked at the younger man. "Rodolfo, her to a doctor and leave her." He said in warning.

"What?" Rodolfo asked.

"I'm so warm…" Maria moaned a little.

Diego took a breath. "Go!" He ordered.

Rodolfo did as commanded by the elder gentleman.

Diego looked at his servant. "We must get back to the hacienda before the close down the city gates."

Bernardo nodded as they rode out of the town.

Diego took a breath. "Boudica…" He looked at Bernardo. "Maria was near her yesterday."

They rode to the hacienda. Diego ran up the stairs and into the room.

He found his wife sleeping soundly yet and took a deep breath.

ZzZ

Two days later, Diego had heard terrible news. One of his vaqueros had fallen from his mount in the corral and was burning up. The other vaqueros said he was covered in red spots all over his face.

Measles was at the hacienda de la Vega!

Diego felt his blood run cold.

He needed to protect his wife!

Diego ordered none of the Vaqueros were to come to the house, but the vaquero who had fallen was missing. Diego went to find his wife to keep her from danger and to find the vaquero.

"Boudica!" Diego called. She was not abed and Puma was not in the room. He moved desperately to find her. He came to the kitchen and froze. Boudica was just before him, slowly backing away, her arm about Buena who was further along than she was.

Before her, lying on a bench, being seen to was a vaquero, Pablo, who was soaking in sweat from a high fever. Beside him, Maria and Ellie were trying to cool him with water.

Diego yanked the two pregnant women into the dining room away from the kitchen. He stepped in a moment, using his boot knife to cut his sash. Maria, the cook, looked up at him. "What is this, Don Diego?" She asked. "He burns."

"Measles." He said. He wrapped part of the cloth around his mouth and nose, then he did Ellie who was closer to him, and last Maria who was standing close to the man who was whimpering in agony and delirium. "Try to cool him, but keep away from Buena and Boudica." He said in warning.

"Why Don Diego?" Ellie asked. "They hardly came into the room."

"Merciful they did not." He sighed. "They are not only at risk, but the babies they carry as well. Please. I beg you. Help me keep them safe."

"What of you?" Maria asked looking at him. He was in his salmon clothing.

He sighed. "I will see to it."

He entered the dining room, removing the mask over his mouth and nose. Boudica moved toward him, but he shook his head. "No, stay back!" He ordered.

She froze. "Diego?"

"You and Buena go to our room." He said looking about. "If you spot Bernardo. Send him to me."

Buena nodded pulling her mistress after her as they went toward the room. Bernardo was in the Sala. Boudica gestured to him to find Diego. He nodded and moved to do so as the pair went to the room she shared with Diego.

Boudica took a breath and looked at her servant and friend. "Buena. You are not going to be able to meet with Romaldo this night."

"What?"

"We will be quarantined until the no one comes down with measles."

"Is it that bad?"

Boudica nodded slowly. "It can kill." She said.

Buena gasped.

ZzZ

In the library, Diego was standing in the dressing gown that Bernardo had fetched for him from the hidden passage. He shifted his clothing on the fire to make sure it all burned. He looked back at Bernardo. "Are the two women upstairs?"

Bernardo nodded.

Diego nodded and went up the stairs toward the bedrooms. Alejandro came out and looked at Diego. "What has happened my son?"

"Measles." Diego said, voice hallow.

Alejandro paled. "In Los Angeles."

"Si." Diego said. "And here."

Alejandro looked beyond him. "Boudica?"

"She and Buena are in our room." Diego said taking a breath.

Alejandro took a breath. "We must protect them."

"Si, father."

Alejandro looked about. "If the disease is here, then it has been here at least a week." He said. "We must keep as many as we can safe for three weeks."

"Si." Diego said.

"Where are your clothes?" His father asked.

"I burned them after seeing Pablo."

Alejandro nodded. "Go stay with your wife. She will not like the idea of keeping her away from everyone."

Diego nodded folding his arms. "Si, but the baby…"

Alejandro nodded. "Si. Women who are so delicate have been known often to miscarry if not die themselves."

Diego winced.

His father patted his arm. "We will keep her safe my son. Her an Buena both."

Diego took a breath. "Si"


	36. The Coyote

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 36 – The Coyote

Boudica had been nearly a prisoner in her own room for five days.

Worse her captor was her own husband. At least she had Buena to keep her company, but Diego seemed to not wish her to see anyone save himself, Buena, Bernardo, or Alejandro.

She paced the room when the door opened to reveal Diego. Bernardo was seated in a chair and Buena was near the fireplace, distended belly before her. However, as Diego came in, Buena lifted her bulk up to go to the balcony for air. Diego watched her a moment, but was safe in knowing that she would not leave the upper floor. She had been away from her husband for some days, but the Yorba ranch was also under quarantine when one of their vaqueros had also fallen ill.

Boudica paused and then shook her head and began again.

Diego came to her. "Have you sat down at all since I left?"

She gave him a withering look and he sighed. "You do know I am doing this for your own good, Bo." He said gently. "And for that of our child."

She didn't look again at him.

He sighed and dropped onto the desk. "Bo, perhaps this is at an end in a few days. No other seems to have caught the disease, but Pablo died at dawn."

She whirled. "I could have helped him."

"Not without danger to yourself." He said folding his arms.

"Others will be sick in the area."

"Si."

"We must help them. Those who cannot afford medicines. We can bring them to the mission, our neighbors."

Diego sighed. "We cannot leave."

"No, but Zorro could."

He arched an eyebrow. "And why would be do this?"

"Because it is right and you know it."

He took a breath. She had a point. He had received a note from Garcia, which he held over some smoke to prevent any disease from entering the room that the cuartel had also suffered and the new commandant was stricken.

"Si." He said.

ZzZ

Zorro rode to bring medicine to the neighboring rancheros that evening. Quinine being chief among them. However, the supplies were running low due to the infected and without being able to go to the pueblo for more…

Boudica stood in the secret room. Was it enough? She moved to her room. Buena was on the balcony with Teresa who had also not been close to those infected and was making tortillas for supper while Don Alejandro sat near looking out over the front gate as the sun set.

Boudica's hand dropped onto a leather mask. She blinked and lifted it. She walked to the mirror and put it to her face. An idea was coming into her head. An idea that would be a danger to her to them all.

Zorro rode for justice. Why not his wife?

She knew she was pregnant, but if she was cautious. She was only halfway through her pregnancy, still able to move and now restless. All she had to do was return before she was missed and San Gabriel was only a few miles. She looked about. She found a green older sash of her husbands, a pair of faded pants and a brown shirt from a different fashion time. Clearly it had been Diego's when he had been younger.

She wrapped the sash about her lower face before pulling on the mask. Her hair she quickly braided and pinned to her head as she found an older travel cloak of brown. She pulled up the hood covering her hair. She walked into the secret room and pulled on a belt and her husband's spare rapier. She hoped she would not have to use that, but…

She closed the door and went down to the cave. Nevada was there. She was not showing her own pregnancy yet, but Diego said she would. Like her mistress, Nevada was of a smaller build and would perhaps need assistance when she foaled or would foal early.

She mounted and sighed. She was quite breathless after saddling the mare, but she had a ways to go. She rode to the mission with the supplies she had gathered from the room. She moved, quietly in the dark and came to the padre's office.

Padre Felipe was there working on papers.

She smiled and then tossed the package in. Quickly he opened it finding quinine bark. He smiled. This would help with the fevers, but who…

He gasped and then looked up. He moved quickly to the window and looked to see her retreating form. He cocked his head. A brother came to him. "What is it Padre?"

Padre Felipe nodded as the small green and brown clad form mounted to ride away.

"That is not Zorro." The brother said.

"No. Too small in stature and different clothing." Padre Felipe said. "But also wanting to help California and its people it would seem."

The brother nodded.

ZzZ

Boudica came toward the cave, but pulled up short as she saw Tornado and Zorro return. She sat in the tree line, waiting for a time until she knew Zorro would be out of the cave, mentally thinking about how long it would take him.

She then rode to the cave entrance and moved the log barrier. She shooed Nevada in and the moved the log back. She quickly unsaddled her mare who then went to eat oats next to Tornado who was eyeing Boudica a little.

She pulled down her cowl and lifted her hand to him. "It's okay, boy. It's me."

His nostrils flared, but he dipped his head knowing her scent as that of the mate of his rider. He turned back to his oats his tail swishing as his mate moved to rest.

She moved quickly to where she had buried a bundle of clothing in the hay. She quickly pulled on the dress, shedding the other clothing like a lizard skin and wrapping it in the bundle. She reburied it and moving to go up the stairs, finding her way in the dark, using her hands to guide her since Zorro must have taking the lantern she left.

She took a breath, catching it before walking to the second floor and the secret room. Diego was there, as she suspected still pulling off the black costume of Zorro. He looked up as she walked in from the stairwell, smiling to see him.

"You are home." She said.

"Where were you?" He demanded, stepping forward. In the black clothing that hugged his body he looked thin, tall, and lithe. She always appreciated seeing him so. The black pants hugged his hips and buttocks like a second skin. He had removed the sash from his waist and unbuttoned the shirt. However, his gloves, rapier, and cape all rested on the table.

"I was seeing Nevada in the bowl by the cave. You must have been thinking about something. You rode right passed us."

He folded his arms. "And why did you leave?"

"Boredom." She said honestly.

She moved to walk passed him, but he caught her arm. She turned back looking at him.

"Boudica I just want to keep you safe. You know this."

She nodded. "Si, I know."

She then looked at him. His hair was tousled from removing his mask and the bandana over his hair. Always dressed so she had the want to throw him to the floor and pounce on him. It would be a bit tricky in her current state and he was larger than she was by a lot, but she was pretty sure he would be amenable to the idea once he figured it out.

Still, she decided another tactic as she moved to him. She startled him when she flat arm pushed him backwards. He stumbled the two paces back and looked at her in annoyance, but also curious as to why she had done that. She, however, reached for his cape. Tossing it to the wooden floor before him she smiled at him as she knelt before him.

He was watching her, but then gasped when he realized what she was about. She reached up, pulling the tight pants down his thighs then to about his knees. She reached up, her hands moving like small spiders up his powerful thighs to his belly as she leaned forward and took him in her mouth. He was startled. Though he made no objection, he normally was the one pleasing her with his clever tongue, although on the rare occasion she did have him so, he never finished in her mouth. He always moved and was inside her when he climaxed. With her as pregnant as she was, he didn't wish to harm her or the baby by lifting her and having her on the table behind her, though the thought did cross his mind fleetingly.

As her hands moved around to his buttocks, he looked down as she looked up rubbing the underside with her tongue. He quivered as she then ran one hand to his scrotum, caressing. He sucked in his breath at this. One hand went to her hair, the other went to the wall to support himself as he leaned back into it.

She nuzzled the hair above his now hard manhood before continuing her task. Being of Spanish Catholic descent he was not circumcised as some of his Jewish friends had been. As such his foreskin added more friction as she caressed him to oblivion. Diego looked upwards a moment as he was steadily losing control of his thoughts. The sound of her mouth pleasuring him was the only sound in the room and it made him, if were possible, harder.

He felt his body reacting to the glorious little mouth servicing him. He then gripped her hair, letting out a gasp as his hips moved forward as he groaned. She smiled as the jets of his semen filled her mouth. She swallowed the first part, sucking and licking him clean, as he panted against the stone wall behind him, somehow remaining on his feet.

She sat back, swallowing the rest of the salty slightly bitter fluid. She smiled up at him as he panted, eyes closed a moment. He then leaned forward and kiss him, just below his navel. She kept herself there a moment, feeling his flesh heave a little as he let his breath and heart settle.

He then reached a hand down to help her to her feet as she rose awkwardly with the weight of their child before her. She caressed his flat abdomen playfully. While his navel stuck slightly out, hers, as he had noted on several occasions because he liked to lick it, was caved in making a small hole that was highly sensitive. She looked up at him as he watched her. She brushed a lock of his hair that had fallen forward back gently.

"Well, that was unexpected." He managed.

"But you enjoyed it."

"Immensely." He admitted.

She smiled leaning up to kiss him. He tasted himself, but kissed her deeply before seeing to himself. He preferred her sweet taste to his own, but she had made no objection. Also watching her swallow his seed was up there as one of the most erotic things he had witnessed.

He removed his boots and pants completely and dressed in his Diego clothing as she half sat on the table watching him. Once he had pull on a shirt, he moved to the secret door. No one was in the room and so he opened it and nodded for her to join him.

She did so and he closed the door behind them as she moved to sit down in a chair. He poured her some wine. He walked back holding a glass for her and a glass for himself. She sipped hers, letting it remove the last bit of the taste of him from her mouth. He sat down beside her and smiled.

"I love you." He said. "Please know I am doing all I can to protect you. I no more wish to have you stay here than you do."

She nodded. "I love you, Diego." She caressed her belly.

Diego smiled leaning forward he laid his hand on her. His face changed. "Is that?" He asked pressing a little to her side.

She smiled. "Si." She nodded.

He gazed in wonder. "Can it hear me?" He asked.

"I don't know if she can yet, but she knows her mother is happy."

He looked up. "Doing that made you happy?"

She smiled at him playfully. He leaned up. "Minx." He hissed at her before ducking his head down to kissed the swell. "Hello. I'm your father." He said gently, feeling another kick. "I can't wait to meet you."

She smiled down as he looked up. He kissed her before turning his attention back to her belly.

"It is very active right now." He said. "How do you manage?"

"I feel like a scrambled egg for a few hours when she finally sleeps."

He smiled and shook his head.

There was a knock. He turned his head. The door opened to reveal Bernardo and Buena who had been weeping.

"What is it?" Diego asked rising to his feet.

"Maria." She whispered. "She died." She looked down sadly. "Benito is ill now and two others." She took a breath. "When will it end?"

"When it has run its course." He said looking at his wife. "You did not go do there did you?" He asked the serving girl.

"No, Don Diego. You have warned me not to."

He nodded. "Si. It is for you and your child, just as I keep Boudica here." He said.

She nodded.

Zzz

It had almost been two weeks.

Zorro was seeing to medicines and supplies to the hacienda and others. However, his last trip to the pueblo proved there was no more quinine left until the next boats were allowed into the ports. He knew there were some in the cuartel, but he really did not wish to steal from the soldier supplies, at least not yet.

He had returned to tell Boudica.

However, the next evening Zorro rode to the mission. He brought food and what supplies he could to the padre who was in his rooms away from the illness.

Boudica had also rode to the mission. She also had supplies with her, but she paused seeing Zorro there. She left her satchel at the door and moved to go see the healing ward at a distance. The Indians who were ill looked far better than those she had seen. Their rashes were less and their fevers were also far less.

Women were serving them tea.

She needed to speak to the tribe to gain the tea to help the rancheros.

She took a breath and turned coming face to face with Zorro as he turned a corner. Zorro was just as surprised as she was.

"Who are you?" He asked watching the much smaller masked one.

There came no reply.

He drew his sword. "I will ask once more. Who are you?"

"un fantasma." Boudica said making her voice appear deeper like a younger man. She was standing in such a way it was hard to make out anything about her other than the glittering eyes behind the mask.

Zorro could not make out much. The pattern of the clothing was much like his own, designed to make it hard to see the person, especially when in half moonlight and with trees behind them. The wrap about the bottom of the face and the leather mask hid anything if the face he could make out.

Zorro looked unconvinced, but she then moved, cartwheeling out of the way in a brilliant gymnastic move. The form then moved, jumping to a tree and using legs and hands, flipped up into it in a way Zorro never hoped to follow.

Once she reached the roof, she ran across it and down to her horse. She then looked about. She made it to the top of a ridge. Zorro was on Tornado and cocked his head. He looked back at Bernardo who was also on horseback.

"This one is rather clever."

Bernardo gestured.

Diego nodded. "Si, we will follow this young ghost."

Boudica was looking for the Indian village. She had befriended this people months ago when she had come to visit Buena's family. She knew they were somewhere near.

Zorro followed, but then drew up short when Indians came about the other rider who surrendered. However, to his dismay as he sat with Bernardo below the ridge summit in the trees, the other masked one spoke to the natives.

The leader of the warriors nodded and reached for the reins and led her into a valley.

Zorro watched. Was it worth his time to rescue this person? He looked at Bernardo and they waited, thinking.

Zzz

Boudica smiled as the warriors of the tribe headed her off. She lifted her hands and spoke as Buena had taught her. Her name, they had given her was Lily of the East Horizon in reference to her being from New York and being one of the whitest looking people they had encountered.

The tribe had been impressed by her wishing to learn from them, understand them, and keep their secrets. Rare for a white woman.

Now they took her to the village.

Once there, it took nearly and hour as she explained what she needed. The chief was not convinced, but Boudica told them Buena and her unborn child was in danger. At this, Buena's mother, wife of the chieftain spoke.

Boudica was given a large pouch full of tea and was given instructions to use it. She nodded.

As she turned to go, the chief stopped her. He signed something to her. Boudica pulled up her mask and cocked her head. Buena's mother, Light-in-the-Night, translated. He had given her masked persona a name as well.

The Coyote.

The trickster.

Though Boudica had other's interests at heart and had proven that, the chief knew that whites always craved something and would use any means to get it. Hence as her masked persona, she was the Coyote. As herself, she was Lily of the Eastern Horizon.

She thanked him and rode back. She spotted Zorro riding toward the village. She rode to him, drawing her sword and stopping him.

He looked at her. "You again?"

"I see you do not take a hint, Senores." She said gruffly. She sounded much as Don Rodolfo had.

Zorro leaned forward in his saddle. "I have been told I can be a slow learner."

The other masked one tossed a bag to him. "Take this tea. It will help save those with the spotted white man disease."

"Measles? This could help the vaqueros and others?"

"Si. I have seen it work for the people."

"So you are native then?" Zorro asked. "Do you have a name? I am Zorro."

"I am well aware who you are little brother." The sword was sheathed as the two regarded each other.

"Pardon?" Zorro asked. "Forgive me, Senor, but I am taller than you are and by your voice, older as well."

"I meant your name." There was a pause. "I am the one called Coyote." With that Zorro watched the other masked one ride away.

He lifted the pouch. He looked at Bernardo. "Do you think this could help?"

Bernardo shrugged as they rode back for the hacienda. Zorro had dropped off some tea to the neighboring haciendas before leaving some where the vaqueros could find it. The rest, of which there was a fair amount, he brought to the secret room to have.

He undressed quickly and got dressed for bed. Bernardo had gone to see to the horses below. He came and found his wife, abed, but still reading.

He smiled and climbed into bed with her. He gently kissed her and eased the book away. He moved to settle back, but Boudica moved, pulling her nightdress and his own out of the way. He looked at her startled.

"Boudica…should we? With the child…?" He asked as his hand moved down to caress her lower back and buttocks.

She smiled as she rolled onto him, burying him to the hilt within her. "It's fine. You won't hurt us." She said softly.

He smiled as she moved on him. His hands moved to caress her as they rocked together.

ZzZ

The measles outbreak had run its course, but not without many dead. Pablo, Maria, Raul all were from the hacienda de la Vega. The commandant and two soldiers had also died. Slowly, Los Angeles was recovering as ships could again bring supplies.

Diego, some of the Vaqueros, Bernardo, and Ellie had all gone to the pueblo to get supplies bringing a wagon and a carriage. The doctor had given them the all clear when no one else in the hacienda fell ill after two weeks. Those who had caught the disease and lived, Benito, Juan, and Roberto were recovering, the remains of the rash could still be seen, but they were no longer feverish and they had regained their strength.

A gypsy girl had come with gold. She wished to sell it for coins for food. Diego would not let her starve and had given her coins. She bought supplies. However, she was captured and two men took her out of town.

Diego and Bernardo followed, worried for the young girl. Diego changed and became Zorro knowing Diego would not handle these men. He found the men trying to load sacks of gold. He freed the young gypsy girl and then fought the men whom he was not going to allow to leave the cave alive.

ZzZ

Boudica, for herself had gone to the tribe to thank them for the tea that helped. She had dressed as the Coyote. However, standing in the room, Buena had come. Boudica had made the other woman swear not to tell another soul about what she was doing.

Buena worried about her mistress riding, though Boudica's gentle mare went at a very slow pace. Though highly not recommended, it still was one of the best ways to get around.

She came and spoke to the people. She had removed her mask, face cover, and hood. She then made a game of archery with some of the younger warriors. They were not happy about this with a woman, but the chief nodded for her to dress as Coyote. They could try to win against the trickster. They seemed to be happier about this.

Her pregnancy was still hidden from these people. They would likely force her to do less as well had they known. The only problem she had at the moment was shortness of breath and stamina.

A scout came to the village speaking about white men learning the secret. She blinked. The chief had her come with them to speak to the white men, if they would listen. She agreed, lifting a bow and arrow set. She rode behind a warrior whose horse was faster. She asked a warrior to see her horse safely to the pond near the hacienda.

They agreed.

They rode into the mountains and found several horses. Boudica recognized Tornado and Blaze, the horse Bernardo often rode.

As they moved to enter a cave, Boudica spotted a man running with a very heavy sack. She nodded to the warrior beside her. He nodded. They moved up an embankment. Both took aim, but Boudica's arrow felled him.

They then moved to join the others. However, the warrior told her to go on after seeing Bernardo sneaking about.

She did, entering the cave system. She came to a room where the two other warriors and the chief stood facing an unmasked Zorro. The Coyote gasped a little seeing Diego there in black, with a cut on his arm from a knife. It wasn't serious, but it pained him enough to hold it to try to stem the blood.

"I come as a friend, not an enemy." Diego said.

Coyote took a breath. She was a little winded, but did not want it known. She spoke to the chief. He nodded speaking.

"For many years we have lived in peace and our land is invaded by white men." Coyote said speaking in the roughness of a youth. Diego looked not less white than they did, his olive skin had browned in the sun. Though he was taller, lither, and wore different clothing, his coloring was similar even if the bones in his face were lighter, favoring his Spanish heritage. At that moment, the Coyote wondered something seeing him with native members. Had his mother been Spanish? She had always assumed with a name like Esperanza, but perhaps that was the name she had taken after she converted.

"How did you find your way here?" The Coyote continued.

Diego's hazel eyes were steady as he stood arms wide to show he was no threat. "I followed this man and another one who came to steal your gold. They heard about gold in the hills from a gypsy girl who found some in a stream a few miles from here. They took advantage of the pueblo recovering from a measles outbreak."

The Coyote paused on the last bit trying to think how to say Measles. She settled on white man disease.

"It is bad that you find out our secret. Now you must die!"

Coyote moved as the pair of warriors drew back their arrows they already had notched. Diego blinked finding the cloaked form before him, hands raised. She spoke in protest about this knowing Diego meant not harm.

Diego himself spoke behind her. "Why should you want to kill me? I respect your land and everything it contains." He took a breath. "I only came to keep this man from telling others of your secret."

The chief arched his eyebrow at this as Coyote translated. "You do not want gold?" Coyote asked looking over her shoulder at Diego as the chief asked.

"I do not want yours." Diego said honestly.

"All white man want gold. They will rob and kill for it. They want it for what it will buy. We prize it for its beauty, but you cannot understand this." Coyote translated.

Diego took a breath. "Perhaps I can."

"Than you are different from others of your race. Still you cannot be allowed to go back." Coyote translated and then stepped forward to speak to the chief speaking with an edge to her tone. The chief answered, both looking at Diego who cocked his head.

"If I do not return, others will come looking for me, then your secret will be discovered."

The chief shook his head and nodded for Coyote to translate to the Spaniard before them. "I think not. It has been planned that if your people ever find it, the face of the mountain will change." Coyote blinked. "I do not know what he means, Senor."

The man on the floor was about to get up as the chief moved Diego backward. Coyote stepped before him again and spoke, pleading the chief to save the man. Curious why the Spaniard meant to much the chief asked her. She answered honestly that he was her husband.

That changed things. The chief took a breath. As he did, the other warrior brought in Bernardo whom he had captured.

"Who is this one?" The chief asked her.

She was about to answer when Diego spoke. "A white sorcerer with great powers of magic."

The chief blinked at that.

Coyote looked at him and arched an eyebrow. "Seriously? What kind of magic could he possibly possess that the people do not have."

Diego continued. "Do not scoff at this man. He can make the lightning flash. He possesses red, white, and black magic."

Bernardo caught on and knelt by a fallen torch. He waved his hands and then dropped something into it that made a bang. The natives jumped back startled. Diego then moved, grabbing the Coyote's arm as well as Bernardo and pulled them toward the cave entrance.

They moved out. The Coyote was pulled along. They reached the ridge where the man was dead. Diego looked at her and noticed the feathering matched her quiver. He shook his head and then pulled them toward the overhang where Tornado and Blaze were.

The other man was just behind them and he paused to collect the gold his friend had. Meanwhile the tribal members went the very top of the ridge.

Below, Diego faced off against the other man for a second time. Coyote tossed him the rapier at her side, startling both men. Diego was able to keep the other man at bay when suddenly the earth began to shake.

Diego paused and looked up. He sheathed the rapier in his own sheath and grabbed Bernardo and Coyote. He knew full well the Coyote had saved him. He pulled her under the overhang as the rockslide the natives had triggered reached them.

The horses crowded back into the area and he stood watching as rocks and debris fell passed them. The Coyote yelped and cried out as a rock hit and struck her upper arm with enough force to cause her pain.

Diego looked back at her startled. The Coyote he thought was a native young man was actually a woman. That was an interesting revelation. What was a woman doing running about in such a manner? Though armed she seemed to prefer to use words or gymnastic skill to avoid conflict. Perhaps a woman's propagative.

As the debris and dust began to settle, Diego stepped cautiously out. The Coyote was behind him, panting a little.

They found the other man, mostly buried by rocks, dead.

Diego looked at the other two. "The old Indian was right. The mountain will keep her secrets. It will be sometime yet before gold is discovered in California."

The Coyote noted his wound was still bleeding freely. She reached up, drawing the knife Bernardo had. She reached up, pulling the ends forward. She cut one side which was about a half meter in length and then nodded to him as she bound the wound for him.

He nodded. "My thanks, Coyote." He said.

She nodded. "Come, we should go."

He nodded. He mounted Tornado and then nodded for Coyote to mount behind him. She did so and sat back from him lest he feel the bump she carried and know the truth. He would not take that lightly she was sure.

They rode back toward the hacienda when suddenly, Coyote scrambled down. She dipped her head to them.

Diego turned Tornado back. "Senorita Coyote!" He called.

She then went into the woods, ducking down in the foliage as he gave chase. He gave up in a few moments.

"She is a quick one." He smiled ruefully. "From how I understand the tales, Coyote was the trickster who often had his own agenda. I wonder what her game is?"

Bernardo shrugged and the pair moved to the pond. The horses were thirsy.

Coyote found her horse and gasped. She would have to take the fast root home to beat the pair who had stopped to allow their horses to drink. She skirted wide around the pond so the men would not take notice of her.

She came to the cave and unsaddled her mare.

Exhausted now, she heard someone enter the cave. She moved as quickly as she could up the stairs to the bedroom. Once there, she yanked off her clothing, pulling on an airy dress. She was just seeing to the sash when Diego appeared in the room.

He looked at her as she sat down to brush her hair. He came to her. "How are you?"

"Strangely tired. I have not felt myself all last night while you were away." She said.

He nodded. "I am going to find some lunch. Do you want any?"

"Gracias no." She said.

She moved to the bed and laid down for a nap.

He nodded and left. She took a breath and moved her clothing from under her pillow. She folded it and then put it in a hidden place she had found in a stone of the hearth. She sighed and set the stone back. It looked like it was meant to be there as it was.

She settled back, relaxing in the bed when Diego returned. "Well, Diego? What were you up to?"

"I met the Coyote again. That little thing saved my life." He took a breath. "He is actually a she, I am almost positive."

"Oh?"

"Si. When afraid, she cried out like a woman." He smiled a little. "She dropped the pretense of changing her voice after as well."

She nodded. "Fair point. Anyone we know?"

Diego lifted his arm. "She wrapped this. I only know she can speak to the natives and she carried a rapier." He took a breath as he lifted the queen piece off his chessboard. "I wonder who she is."

"One can only guess." Boudica said. "She sounds terribly interesting though."

"Indeed." Diego said. "I hope to know of her. Our missions seem to cross. She seems to wish to help people who are downtrodden as well. That makes us allies, but she also is very cunning." He paused. "And her name, Coyote, the native trickster. Will she remain an ally or is she something to watch?"

Boudica nodded. "Time will tell no?"

"Si." He agreed.

Outside their window he heard a coyote howl. He looked back at his wife who just smiled as she settled back to rest.


	37. A Mystery from the Orient

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 36 – A Mystery from the Orient

Boudica de la Vega set down the letter and looked at her husband as he sat near her. Evenings were often spent so. As her belly grew, Boudica had less and less energy to move about. Diego had taken to making her comfortable in the Sala and then playing or reading to her. The baby seemed to enjoy, stretching lazily against Boudica's belly.

She had not had to ride as the Coyote in some time. For that she was grateful. She was not sure how she could manage now that her full belly would be hard to disguise. Diego knew well this trickster was a woman and he had assumed that she was a half-breed. He had nothing against that since it was very common in the area. A coyote being a term for being a mestizo used more frequently than the proper term. However, the name had come from the natives showing they were not quite certain of her motivations, but were willing to at least speak to her.

It was interesting to her that her thoughts about Diego had been correct. She had stood, looking at the painting of his mother in their room. She had been very beautiful. Diego had come and seen here there. She then had asked him about his mother. She never had before so he was startled. He had told her his mother had been a half blood woman who had converted. Alejandro had fallen in love with her after she had saved him from a raid by pleading for his life after he had saved her from soldiers before. He had married her in short order.

Esperanza had borne Diego, but the labor had been nearly fifty hours long nearly having her die of exhaustion before she could deliver. However, once well, she had named Diego after her own Spanish renegade father. No other children had come and a fever had taken her when Diego was ten. Alejandro had never remarried and he had raised his son as best he could. He then had sent him to university in Spain to become even more of a Spanish man learning the way of the sword and the book in equal measure.

Boudica had found he whole conversation of interest due to it's commentary on how the Spanish viewed half breeds and natives. Diego was not looked down on at all for his mixed-race heritage due to him being of the upper class and in fact looked almost as Spanish as his father unless one took the time to look at him as Boudica had. Diego was one of the handsomest men around, but was fairly modest about it being always a gentleman as he had been raised, though he was truly a bit more of a rogue which he played when he became the fox.

"What is the matter, beloved?" He asked breaking her reverie as her mind returned to the problem at hand. "You look like you bit a lemon."

She sighed and rose awkwardly to her feet to pace a little in her distress. "Why? Why do they have to come?" Her belly was large now. The air in the Sala was blessedly cool, but the air outside was hot. She spent much of her time hiding in the rooms of the home, drinking cool liquids with her feet on a pillow, and eating when she felt like it.

Diego had been busily seeing to her every comfort. Now halfway through her six month she was starting to feel very uncomfortable. Further now than she had been with Abraham, she had also become very temperamental. Diego seemed to manage to escape her ire much of the time with his pacifism and gentle ways to sooth her. However, vaqueros, Alejandro (who would at times match her temper with his own), even Ellie and Buena would feel her wrath.

He set his book down and got to his feet in a fluid movement. "Who?" He asked gently dipping down from his height to look at her, hazel eyes full of question. He was so handsome with his hair immaculate, his small mustache on his lip, in green pants, a white shirt, orange silk sash at his waist hanging down to his left side, and a vest matching the pants. The jacket and cravat were on the chair back.

She looked at him. "My aunt and two cousins are coming for a visit." She looked ready to spit. "Apparently Aunt Benedicta was recently widowed. She is bringing Saphia and Agnes her two daughters. Agnes is almost a spinster. I am sure she was caring for her father. Saphia will be a burden as will my aunt." She looked apologetic. "I am sorry to burden you and this house. Did the send a letter to you?"

He took a breath. "No, they had not."

To his knowledge this was the first letter her aunt had written. Agnes had sent a few letters, clearly the kindest of the family.

He took a breath and folded her into a hug. "It will be well enough. They will not spend long here and then they will return to New York and we will be at peace." He brushed a kiss to her brow as she looked up at him. "How bad can it be?"

Alejandro walked into the room. "What is going on? Is something wrong?"

Boudica looked at him as Diego continued to caress her back gently. "Si." She smiled bitterly. "You will finally have your wish and meet my family, Papa." She handed him the letter.

He quickly read it. "Interesting she informs you and does not write to the hacienda owner."

Diego looked at his father. "Perhaps the aunt is being polite in deference to Boudica being the Donna." He suggested.

Alejandro took a breath. "You are likely right my son." He looked at her. "Do you accept or do we send them back?" He teased.

She looked at him. "Send them back? How can you send back people who have traveled more than a month by sea to get here?"

Diego smiled a little. "Boudica. You are married with a child on the way. Father and I will support you. We know your relationship was never good with this people and bordered on intolerable." He looked at his father. "De la Vega is a very well known and proud name here. If they are truly the social climbers you say, that should impress them."

"Si." Alejandro said. "It is a very good match." He touched her arm. "The letter states they expect to be in Santa Barbara in a week." He looked at his son.

"Si, I plan to take Benito and another vaquero, the carriage, and Teresa to Santa Barbara to collect them."

Diego nodded.

Alejandro arched an eyebrow. "And not your own husband?"

"You both are busy with the cattle accounting for the year. I do not wish to have one or both of you pulled away from the house during that." She knew Benito really did not have the time either, but Diego would rather send him to protect his wife while he had duties to the ranchero rather than any other. Benito was strong like an ox, a powerfully built Indian. He was a very good and fair head vaquero and Diego admired him very much. He was not so sure about him courting the Senorita Elena, however, since Don Torres seemed to be not making an objection, he would not either.

"Zorro has also been busy of late with bandidos. There is rumor of a new commandant coming."

"Spain must be wondering about our pueblo with so many dying or being arrested."

He chuckled. "They have larger things to worry about with the war, but si. This one is apparently from Spain with a wife."

Boudica nodded a little lifting her glass. "She will likely find the area here a little more…rustic than she is used to, just as my aunt and cousins will."

"Why is she not taking the stage I wonder." Alejandro asked.

"My aunt has a true fear of Indians." Boudica said smiling.

Diego smiled shaking his head. "Having them as servants and around the missions and towns will be quite the shock then."

"Si." She smiled, almost relishing the thought.

ZzZ

She left her husband with a kiss as he saw her into the carriage. He had made sure there were pillows and blankets inside for her to be comfortable. Also, two full canteens of fresh water, a skin of wine, and some other snacks for her.

Both vaqueros were heavily armed and Boudica had a rapier with her. Teresa sat across from her. Normally Ellie would go, but she was needed to help Buena to control Puma, who was again not happy at his mistress's departure. Also, Boudica knew her aunt may have an aneurism seeing the serving woman walking about on her hands. James, who remained to take the place of Benito as acting head vaquero would equally be a shock.

He reached out and grabbed Benito's reins. "I do not have to remind you how precious that cargo is, Benito." He said firmly as he looked back at his head vaquero.

Benito nodded. "I know, Patron. I will guard her with my life."

Diego nodded. "Velocidad de dios." Diego said and waved.

ZzZ

Boudica had been gone for a week. Diego had realized he was having trouble sleeping. He worried about her traveling, though she was a strong woman. He almost missed her body sleeping beside his. Her warm, comforting bulk and scent helped him sleeping. In order to sleep he had been forced, when not riding as Zorro, to take a sleeping draft and curl about her pillow with her night dress around it.

This night he was in the pueblo with Bernardo having a drink in the garden of the tavern. Boudica would be arriving in a couple days, she had already written to him informing him that she was with her aunt and cousins and they were on their way. The carriage would be crowded with five women in it, one would need to ride with the driver, the vaquero, Reynaldo. Benito would ride beside, speaking to the women and keeping an eye out.

She had written, that it so happened that she had come upon the escort for the new Commandant and his wife. Capitan Arturo Toledano and his lovely wife Raquel welcomed them to join. Naturally, Aunt Benedicta was happy to have such an escort. She rode with the Commandant and his wife, finding them a breath of fresh air even if they were Spanish. It gave them a chance to practice their English and Benedicta could learn a few Spanish words.

Diego looked up as a wagon passed. "I see Tomas Gregorio has returned from the harbor. Wagon full of silks, spice, frankincense, and myrrh." He said bowing his head to the man as he passed.

Tomas dipped his head to the young de la Vega knowing that Diego would buy from him soon.

Diego sat back musing. "And tomorrow we shall buy his goods, Bombay cloth, tassels from Sendia…" He looked over at Bernardo who had made a cat's cradle. "And, eh, perhaps a book of magic, so you can pursue your games of idealness." He teased. He reached over and did the next move smiling at Bernardo. It was often his wife who played this would his servant for hours. He had been always amazed at the combinations she managed. "There you are, catch the cradle and the game is done." He then pulled out his hands revealing a small pendant locked into the string.

Bernardo was mystified by that.

"You are a man of magic and you do not know how I did this?"

Bernardo shook his head.

Diego beamed. "Well at least I am on trick up on you eh?" He teased.

Bernardo gaped at him.

Diego shrugged and sipped his wine.

Tomas Gregorio cried out about a thief being in the wagon. Sargent Garcia and Corporal Reyes came to investigate. After knocking over things in the shop and making the shopkeeper quite nervous they came out with a small figure between them. Diego and Bernardo had gone to see and asked what was wrong and if they could help.

"We have the thief!" Sargent Garcia called.

He pulled the blanket over him up and a Chinese youth moved, trying to run. Diego was faster and caught him, holding him still as he began to rattle off a whole bunch of Chinese that no one could understand of the group.

Diego looked at him. His hair was braided, much as Xao's had been, but was tucked up under the curious hat he wore. His face was young, likely no more than a teenager. He was afraid and Diego tried to calm him a little. Had he been a she, it would have been easier to hold her and calm her down like a child or a skittish mare, but that was harder to do with men not of one's family. He could feel his heart racing in panic as he stood against Diego looking about in terror. He still was rattling off the Chinese words at such a rate that what limited words Diego had learned, he could not even hear in the jumble of frightened speech.

Sargent Garcia looked at him. "Say something I can understand."

Diego took a breath. "Sargent. He is Chinese."

"Well then, say something in Chinese that I can understand." He paused. "Chinese. There are no Chinese in Los Angeles, Don Diego. Not since the acrobats left a year ago."

Diego took a breath. "You have one now."

"Si, so I do." The Sargent turned around to Gregorio. "You did not request permission to bring in a Chinese into Los Angeles. Tomas Gregorio"

"I did not know he was in my cart." Gregorio protested.

"But I did find him in your warehouse."

"One moment." Diego said letting Diego hold the younger man. "I do not think Senor Gregorio brought him here on purpose. Perhaps when you were in San Pedro getting supplies from the ship, he slipped overboard and took refuge in your wagon."

"He is a thief." Gregorio said. "I demand that he be put in jail."

Diego turned back and felt the boy's shirt against his body. The poor young man was clearly in need of food, he could feel his ribs, but he had nothing there. He looked back. "To be a thief, you must steal something. Obviously, he has nothing."

The boy said something again.

"You are right Don Diego. What is he? Who is he?" Sargent Garcia asked. "Nah, I cannot let him go, he does not belong here."

"Sargent. If I may suggest, perhaps if we took him to your office." Diego said.

"Just what I was about to say, Don Diego. This is a very serious matter."

"Then who will help me clean my shop?" Gregorio asked.

Sargent Garcia looked at Reyes pointedly. "Oh! Of course, Sargent." Reyes said.

Garcia then stepped to the Chinese youth. "Come on, little one. Let's get you safe."

Diego looked at Bernardo and they walked to the cuartel to speak to the boy, or at least attempt to.

Inside, Garcia had him sit. Diego looked at him and stepped forward, sitting on the desk. "Qui es-tu alors? Étiez-vous prisonnier? Pourquoi étais-tu sur le bateau et qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? Ce sont toutes des choses que nous devons savoir pour vous aider." He asked.

Garcia was startled.

The boy shook his head and began to rattle off something in Chinese again. He went to the window and found bars. This seemed to upset him as he sighed, leaning against the wall hopeless.

Diego stood his arms folded, listening and watching. If Xao had been there, he would have been able to help since he spoke fairly good English.

Garcia came to him. "Nothing like this has ever happened to me before, Don Diego. Besides, no one in Los Angeles speaks a word of Chinese."

Diego nodded. It was true. He sighed and stepped forward to speak to the boy again. He leaned down gently. "Wer bist du dann? Waren Sie ein Gefangener? Warum waren Sie auf dem Schiff und was bringt Sie hierher? Das sind alles Dinge, die wir wissen müssen, um Ihnen zu helfen." He said trying again.

The boy blinked. He seemed to be understanding they were trying. He took a breath and spoke moving away.

Diego sighed. "Well Sargent. He does not understand French or Hessian."

Garcia sighed. "How can I arrest a man without telling him he is arrested?"

Diego gently had the boy go back to the chair and nodded for him to sit. "Well first he must be charged with a crime, Sargent."

"Is it not a crime, Don Diego, to break into a store or to enter the city without permission?"

Diego nodded. A fair point and he would be safe in the jail at least while they found out where he was from.

Sargent Garcia tried to speak to the boy. However, the younger man merely bowed to him several times until he ran into Bernardo who gently stopped him.

Diego thought about something. "Sargent." He said. "Bernardo, he speaks an international tongue. Now, wouldn't his sign language mean the same in Chinese as it would in Spanish and English?"

"Of course, Don Diego!" Sargent Garcia said. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"You have been so busy lately, I am sure you were just coming to it Sargent." Diego said mildly. He then stepped around the other man slightly and gestured to Bernardo.

Bernardo nodded and began to gesture to the younger man. The younger man was watching and suddenly recognized what Bernardo was trying to ask him. He smiled a little.

He spoke then walking to the windows and gestured to them and then put a hand to his neck.

Sargent Garcia gasped. "He was a prisoner, Don Diego."

"Si, and he jumped off the ship." Diego agreed. "But why a prisoner?"

Everyone in the room turned to look at the Chinaman. The Chinaman blinked and seemed to realize what they wanted. He moved to the desk and lifted a piece of paper and a dipped a quill. He began to write quickly down the page.

Diego came over and watched. An had shown him the beautiful writing of the Chinese as she wrote in calligraphy. She had written the names of Diego and Boudica in a love message as a wedding present. Boudica treasured it and had it in her hope chest.

Sargent Garcia came over. "He keeps trying out the pen, Don Diego. When is he going to write something?"

"He is writing." Diego said looking down to see if he recognized any of the characters. "In his own language." He cocked his head. These looked different from the ones that An and Xao had written. He was not sure how, but they were. More stylized.

When he was done, the boy gave it to the Sargent and bowed to him. He spoke, calmer now, with a slight hint of authority to his voice. Diego smiled a little and nodded. "I will take it to my hacienda and see if any of our texts can translate." He said.

Sargent Garcia nodded. "Gracias, Don Diego."

ZzZ

Diego ate dinner and then set about in the library looking up the characters. There was a book there that had Chinese characters in it. He poured over it for some hours drinking wine. Bernardo brought him a light.

Diego thanked him. "Gracias, Bernardo." He said. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I may be at this all night. So far I have only been able to translate two characters. Canton and wealth or money. Not too helpful. But hopefully we can save our Chinese friend from whatever it is that is frightening him."

Bernardo looked at him and moved the book to help him.

Diego smiled as he poured him some wine.

ZzZ

It was midmorning when the caravan for the new commandant arrived. They were late due to the coach getting stuck in the mud of the river ford. The commandant himself had fallen into the mud trying to help free it. His wife had been highly amused by this.

At the cuartel, Raquel discovered the commandant's room was little more than a closet compared to what she was used to. Boudica politely offered that they should perhaps allow her to have a room in the inn until things were settled.

The commandant agreed.

Sargent Garcia informed him about their rather unusual guest who was watching from the bars. Boudica had made to go speak to him, but her aunt had stopped her claiming she wished to make to their destination as soon as possible. Saphia was bored, though she did smile at some of the soldiers. Agnes who was not as pretty, but practical stayed near her cousin.

The commandant saw Boudica was pale and she wobbled a little. He pressed her to a chair and fanned her lightly calling for wine to revive her. Boudica was thankful for his gentlemanly ways. After only a few moments.

He then saw his guests off under guard to the de la Vega hacienda. Sargent Garcia was with them, telling them about how grand the hacienda was and that it was the largest in the area. They arrived at the hacienda a little over an hour later. Saphia had been flirting with Benito practically the whole way while her sister sat rigid in the driver's box unsure how speak to the man beside her.

Benedicta looked at all the lands. "Such a large area." She said.

"Much of what you see belongs to Don Alejandro."

"And he is your father-in-law."

"Si."

"Boudica, I must insist you speak English."

Boudica smiled a little. "Why? You are in a Spanish colony. Perhaps you should learn more Spanish."

Her aunt looked at her startled. "Why you…"

Boudica gazed at her evenly. "Remember, aunt, my husband will inherit this. I have no need of your charity anymore."

"Careful girl…" her aunt warned.

Boudica let it go, for now.

Diego and Alejandro heard them come. They opened the gate and stepped out to find the women. They quickly sent the various servants to see to the luggage. Diego went around and helped Saphia down. He then smiled at his wife. He lifted her under her arms and sighed, pulling her into his embrace, sighing happily to have her home. Even as disheveled as she was carrying his child and from the journey, she was still so lovely to him. He kissed her hair and sighed holding her. Saphia looked on, looking at the handsome man. However, Diego only had eyes for the woman he held as he bent softly, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"I have missed you." He murmured letting her step back.

She beamed up at him as he touched her face with his fingers. She turned her head and kissed them tenderly. "As I you, Diego."

Reynaldo helped Agnes down from where she had ridden beside him. Alejandro offered a hand to Teresa to get down and then smiled bowing to the elder woman there.

"Welcome to my hacienda." Don Alejandro greeted. "I am Don Alejandro de la Vega."

The older woman smiled. "Benedicta Carlisle." She said curtsying to him. "My daughters Saphia and Agnes."

"Lordship." Saphia said stepping forward.

Agnes also came and bowed to him. She was plainer than her sister and wore spectacles. She was still pretty, but looked quite plain next to Boudica and Saphia and even her mother who was clearly young enough and pretty enough to wed again if she chose.

Sargent Garcia bowed to them. "We shall leave you then. Buenas tardes."

"Buenas tardes." Boudica waved at him as he led the soldiers away.

Alejandro shook his head. "I am not a lord, merely a landowner."

"Merely, Papa." Boudica said as she looked at him. She and Diego were standing together.

He smiled and came to her and embraced her. He then beamed as his hand went to her belly. "You are both doing well I trust."

"Si, Papa." She beamed. She looked back at her husband who was as handsome as ever, watching. "Aunt Benedicta, Saphia, Agnes, may I present my husband Don Diego de la Vega."

He bowed. "Your servant Senora. Senoritas." He said nodding to each.

Alejandro nodded to the ladies. "I am sure you are tired from your journey. However, would you take some refreshment while the servants see to your things." He offered a hand to Benedicta. "The library is cool."

She smiled and walked with him. The two Senoritas walked together looking at the courtyard. Diego and Boudica walked behind them.

Diego leaned close. "They seem rather nice." He murmured.

"Wait until they become peacocks." She said. "All fancy dresses with claws."

He smiled and walked in, closing the door behind him. They had wine and spoke about the voyage for a time. Boudica got up and walked around a little as they spoke. Diego took notice, but did not move just yet. It wasn't until he saw her by the window, taking a breath, hand on her back, eyes closed, that he did. He came to her and gently touched her back.

"Are you all right? Does the babe trouble you?"

She smiled. "Not much." She said. "I just have been sitting for so long."

"Would you like to lie down? I can rub your back for you and anything else that aches."

She smiled and nodded.

Diego took her hand and walked to the group, nodding for her to go to the door. "Father, Boudica needs to lie down. She is feeling a little faint after the journey. Shall we see you at supper?"

"Of course, Diego." Alejandro said, eyes flicking to the very pregnant Boudica. "Let her rest."

"Con tu permiso." Diego said bowing a little and then went to the door and walked with his wife up to their rooms.

She opened the door and was knocked back a little into her husband as the great cat came and jumped on his back legs to touch his mother. He started to purr, pawing her shoulders insistently. His claws were in his paws, but the massive paw was nearly the size of her face.

Diego hissed. "Puma! Get off!"

The big cat did so, but then rubbed against her leg, butting her for attention. She gave it, scratching his head. He began to purr louder.

"Yes, I missed you too." She murmured. She then pointed. "Go to bed."

The cat did so, slowly.

She then turned noting Diego had locked the door behind them. She watched him walk around her. He took a breath and sat down on the trunk at the end of the bed.

"Finally, I have you alone." He murmured.

She smiled. "I have missed you Diego."

"Oh?" She asked.

She nodded and watched him stand. He bent and kissed her, this time it was an impassioned kiss full of wanting and need. She pressed him backwards and then smiled as his knees hit the bed. He gasped, but she playfully shoved him backwards. He gasped, startled as he found himself flat on his back, legs over the edge.

He looked up at her as she pulled up her skirts and climbed on top of him, pressing a kiss to him as she planted her hands beside his head. Even with the added bulk of her child, he was not repelled at all. In fact, she her face was very pretty with the glowing skin of a pregnant woman. His hands came up to caress her.

He rolled her onto her back, not breaking their kiss. His hands snaked under her petticoats and he found bare skin. He looked up at her startled. "My, Senora, de la Vega. It would appear you do not have any undergarments." He teased.

She shook her head. "I removed them before we left the pueblo. It took everything in me not to take you to the stables and mount you like a stallion."

He chuckled. "Oh?" He smiled at her. "What a wanton I wed."

"Si." She grinned. "Though I had considered throwing you against a wall and letting you have me there."

They had done that before. In fact, there were very few surfaces of the house he had not made love to her in some fashion upon. The fact made him smile, but likely would horrify his father and their guests.

He looked at her and chuckled. "If there is throwing to do, beloved, I guarantee that I will be the one doing it."

She smiled at him as his hands caressed her buttocks and hips that had flushed out with her pregnancy.

No other words were required as they then worked to undress him and then herself. When they were both free of their clothing, he turned them on the bed and then pulled her on top of him. She took him inside her and they both gasped at the feeling. They had been away from each other too long.

He looked down and then kissed the swell between them as he sat up. He then kissed her large breasts, caressing one and suckling the other. He looked up at her as they then rocked together.

He began to move languidly inside her, thrusting upwards, gently, allowing her to mark the pace and the depth. His hands were everywhere, remembering the body of his spouse absent from him. She rode him and as she peaked, she arched back, hands on his legs. He smiled following her. He then eased her back to the bed, allowing her to lie on her side as he caressed her gently. She lay beside him, the sheet below her breasts. He cupped the swell, feeling his child move.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I know." She answered.

ZzZ

The next day, the women were all late risers. Diego had left to oversee the sale of another part of the herd. Alejandro had ridden to the pueblo to bring hides to the storehouse.

Boudica was the first to rise. She went to find breakfast. Ellie beamed greeting her mistress. She told her mistress that she was also pregnant. Boudica could not fathom how that were even possible, but she knew James must be very happy.

Benedicta was next. She wanted eggs, tea, and toast. Ellie moved to do that, dropping to the floor out of her notice to go cook. Teresa smiled bringing in the hot toast and fresh butter.

"I cannot believe this house is the largest in Los Angeles." Benedicta said. She looked up and saw Bernardo who was seeing to serving some hot tortillas for Boudica.

He gestured to her. She nodded. She signed back.

"What is that curious little moon-faced man doing?" Benedicta asked.

"He is telling me Diego and Papa are out. Diego went to see to the sale of some of the cattle. Papa is seeing to other ranchero business."

"And you got all that from his gestures?"

"Si."

"Why didn't he just tell you?"

"He can't." Boudica said.

"He is a deafmute?"

"Si. Since he was young, Diego tells me. He is, however, a great servant. I can see why Diego brought him back from Spain." She smiled up at Bernardo and gestured.

He beamed and walked away.

"He is a strange man." Benedicta said watching him.

Boudica heard the sound of spurs and boots on the flagstones. The door opened and James walked in taking a breath. He then noticed Boudica there.

"Oh! Pardon, Senora." He said. "I was looking for my wife."

"She is in the kitchen James."

"Gracias, Senora." He said smiling and walked passed her.

Benedicta looked at the man as he passed through the door into the kitchen after smiling at Teresa. "What on earth was that?"

"James. He is one of our best vaqueros." Boudica said. "He is second only to Benito who rode with us. He is the head vaquero. James fulfills this duty when he is away."

"But he is…is…a…"

"Dwarf?" Boudica asked.

"Yes."

"I do not see how that changed things."

Benedicta blinked at her niece as the other two came in. Saphia looked about before she sat. Agnes came to Boudica's side. The rest of the meal had the women chattering to each other.

ZzZ

Diego returned and found them in the Sala. He poured himself some wine as he pushed back his sombrero.

Boudica smiled up at him. "Perhaps you could show Agnes and Saphia the area. I am sure that riding a horse would be rather interesting for them."

He chuckled offering his arms to them both to take them to the stables. He had the vaqueros saddle them two gentle horses, one was Rana, his wife's pregnant mare. He saddled his own and then rode with them out into the grasslands.

At first, Saphia had been completely unnerved by the western saddle, but then got used to it. Agnes, however, seemed more about to adapt instantly. She did not protest and seemed a little nervous, but Diego rode beside her to calm her fears, helping by showing her how to ride as her sister rode a little ahead of them.

He told them about the property. Agnes was curious about the area and asked questions. Saphia saw a log and wished to jump it, but Rana refused. She got annoyed and whipped the horse with her crop.

Diego came forward and pulled the crop from her hand. "You have no need for that she cannot jump."

"Won't jump." Saphia hissed.

"Can't." Diego corrected. "She is too pregnant to do it safely and she knows it."

"You let me ride a pregnant mare?"

"She is my wife's and Boudica cannot ride her at the moment. Gives her exercise and allows you to ride." He sat up in his saddle. "Also assures you that you will not be thrown."

She took a breath and looked at him. "I see."

He nodded to her. "Come then. There are other places to see." He looked back at Agnes.

ZzZ

The group returned.

Agnes was grateful to Diego and was walking her arm in his, chattering about the exciting adventure. Saphia was behind them sulking that she could not touch the handsome man.

Boudica looked up from the piles of papers on Diego's desk in the library. He had the girls go join their mother upstairs for a siesta. He took a breath and came into the library where his wife was looking over his work to help the Chinese boy.

"Why are you looking at my Chinese books?" She asked. The texts were gifts sent to her from An and Xao from China. One was a translation of a Taoist text. The other had English and Manchu together in a translation book from Hong Kong.

He sighed. "We have a guest in the pueblo. He managed to communicate he is a prisoner, but he has said little else we can follow." He nodded to the page lying on the book. "We cannot make out these characters."

She sat down. "Well for one reason, you are using my Manchurian books. These are Mandarin. Traditional Mandarin at that."

Diego stepped forward. "Acrobats." He murmured. Of course, Boudica knew Chinese. He then beamed. "Can you read it?"

"Si. Well, some of it. I am better at Manchu." She took a breath. "Was he from the capital?"

"I am not sure. How can you tell?"

"This is the language of Beijing." She took a breath. "And this character here is one only used in the Zijin Cheng." She said sounded much like An speaking.

"The what?"

"Purple Forbidden City." She said looking back down.

"Forbidden City? The forbidden city?" Diego asked startled.

"Si." She blinked. "Was he an official then?"

"Too young for that kind of office. Perhaps the son of a politico?"

She nodded. "Was he your age then?"

"Younger, closer to your age. If he is a man, he is not long in such a way."

She nodded. She took a breath. "Chiu Chang."

"Is that significant?"

"It's his name."

Diego blinked. "Really?"

"Si." She then pointed. "Captured." She looked up. "He was held against his will?"

"He said he was a prisoner."

"Press ganged?" She asked him. A common enough practice among ships in open waters who were in need of crews.

He shrugged. "Maybe."

She took a breath. "It will take me some time." She said.

He nodded. "I will get us some wine."

She nodded as she shifted the paper to begin to write the translation notes.

ZzZ

It was supper before she had a working translation.

"My name Prince Chiu Chang. Please help. I was captured by the captain and being held for money. I wish to return home to the Forbidden City. My brother will reward you." Diego read as he held his cigar. He looked up at Bernardo who was there also. "Our friend is a prince." He smiled and bent to kiss his wife. "Gracias, Bo! We can help our young friend."

Bernardo made a Z in the air.

"Si." Diego nodded. "Take this to Sargent Garcia." He told Bernardo.

Bernardo nodded.

Diego smiled at his wife. "I must ride to help him. I was informed earlier that a ship captain took the boy away. If I hurry I can catch them. They are not that far ahead and it will be slow going if the boy fights."

She nodded. "I will make your excuses at dinner." She smiled up at him.

He smiled and left through the secret passage of the library.

ZzZ

Zorro did indeed catch them some miles from the pueblo. The man had the boy tied up and gagged as he sat by a fire for the night.

Zorro fought the man. The Americano captain was not a good swordsman, but he was large and the hits Zorro took to his sword he could feel up his arm. Still, he was able to get the upper hand. He moved to release the boy, but the captain made one last attempt to capture him, well aware of the price on his head.

Zorro, however, side stepped the blow and watched as the man could not check his momentum enough and went over the cliff. Zorro saw the soldiers and smiled as he bowed to the Chinese youth who was holding his wrists.

Garcia then saw the young man to he cuartel, this time not as a prisoner, but as a guest.

The next morning, Sargent Garcia summoned the de la Vegas to the pueblo.

Boudica and Diego came with Bernardo since the guests were still abed. It was early yet, only eight when Corporal Reyes came for them.

Once there, Diego helped his wife down and they walked into the cuartel. Sargent Garcia had the young man with him. The prince was dressed in Spanish clothing, but looked no worse for wear Diego and Boudica were glad to see.

Boudica stepped forward and bowed to him deeply. She made sure it was measured properly for being a man, older than she, and a prince. He watched her and seemed impressed by this.

She then spoke to him in rather hesitant Mandarin. The young prince looked at her startled, but then answered in Manchu, for which she was grateful. She had not been sure he would know it. She beamed and nodded to those about her clearly introducing them. He bowed to each. He then spoke to her and she listened closely.

The new commandant come out and looked at the group. Garcia had informed him the night before about what had happened. It was the commandant who had seen to the lancers lining up to present for his highness and now looked on curiously at the girl speaking to the young Chinaman.

Boudica looked at her husband. "The prince tells me that you should have been there yesterday, Diego to watch Zorro fight. I told him you also helped save him."

"Not nearly as much as you did, beloved." He smiled. "The credit goes to you and Sargent Garcia."

"Gracias, Don Diego." Sargent Garcia said.

"I also told him you were sorry you had to put him in your jail." Boudica said.

"That was a mistake…I am sorry." Sargent Garcia said looking at the prince.

She spoke and the Prince beamed and bowed to Garcia. She looked back at Garcia. "I think you are forgiven."

They then walked the prince to a carriage that would take him to Monterey under escort. He got in and spoke.

Boudica smiled and bowed. She answered him and then looked back at her husband. "Zorro, whoever you are, you have my thanks." She said.

The boy then rode off as the de la Vegas and the Sargent looked on. He leaned out and made a Z in the air and beamed.

Boudica looked up at her husband who bowed to the prince.

Sargent Garcia beamed. "Imagine. Royalty. In my jail."

The two de la Vegas laughed.

"Shall we celebrate with some breakfast at the tavern then, Sargent?"

"Si!" Sargent Garcia said.

The Commandant smiled. "My wife will be waking soon. Would you mind one more?" He asked politely.

Diego shook his head. "Not at all, Commandant."

They walked over as a group. Diego saw it as a time to get to know this new man better.


	38. Bloodlines

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 38 – Bloodlines

The three New York women were making themselves at home. After the excitement of returning the Prince to his own, Diego had been pleased that things had calmed a bit for Zorro. The commandant seemed to be ruling, at least for the moment, fairly. Perhaps it was only because he had neither the man power or the whim to cause the people trouble yet.

The two girls seemed to like the attentions of the pueblo men, but no one seemed to wish to court either really with Diego watching them. However, as this happened, Saphia then seemed to set her sights on Diego, who though was a gentleman, resisted her charm.

After another supper, Boudica noticed an odd change in her aunt. She seemed to be paying a lot of attention to Alejandro and in fact, had asked him to take her for a carriage ride so she could see the area.

Boudica had watched the pair leave. Benedicta was spending a lot of time with the de la Vega patriarch. She walked into the room where Diego was playing the guitar softly.

"She is really doing it?"

"What?" He asked.

"She is trying to convince Alejandro that he is madly in love with her."

"Perhaps it is good for both of them." He said tuning the guitar a little.

She hissed.

"What? You do not approve?" He asked.

"All she wants is money and position." She looked at him. She leaned close to him. "Would you really wish her to be your mother."

He twanged the guitar as he looked up sharply.

She smiled a little too sweetly. She then moved, hand on her belly as she walked to the bed. "We have to stop her."

"Saphia seems to wish to at least bed me." He said.

She arched an eyebrow and turned to him. "You wish to court her?"

"No!" He said rising to his feet. "She is the most arrogant and biting woman I have ever encountered."

She smiled a little. "Ah, you have her exactly."

He sighed and moved to kiss her. "I have no want of a girl who thinks herself a lady when I already have a true lady in my company."

ZzZ

Boudica blinked as Bernardo pulled her into the hidden passage. He put a finger to his lips and pulled her to the wall that was part of the guest room.

She blinked and then heard her aunt's voice.

She opened the small eye hole.

Inside the room, Benedicta was pulling on a corset for Saphia.

"We need to make this count." Benedicta said. "There is no money left."

"Will not Don Alejandro take care of us when you marry him?" Agnes asked.

"He will care for me and find husbands for you two." She sighed. "Saphia. If we can convince Diego that his wife is a poor choice, then you can have him. But you must be willing to work for it."

"Boudica is carrying his child." Agnes said.

"Once we are rid of it he will see that she is not the brood mare he hoped for." Benedicta said.

Boudica looked at Bernardo and he was wide-eyed. She felt his hand go to her belly. She turned her head back her own hand going to his.

Saphia looked back at her mother. "But I do not want to bear children. I could die."

Benedicta slapped her. "Do you want your fancy things still? Do you?"

"Yes." Saphia gasped, hand going to her cheek.

"Than you will spread your legs for Diego whenever he calls you and bear him a child. He will want a son for this grand estate." Benedicta sighed. "As unpleasant as it is, I will have to allow Alejandro to do the same. If he is able to perform, I can bring a sibling to Diego, perhaps a son. That would make the lands more divided…"

Agnes looked at them. "You are talking about killing an innocent baby. Boudica tells me she is six months along. What if you kill her?"

"Than it will be easier for Saphia to support Diego through being a widower." Her mother said coldly.

Agnes gasped. "You cannot be serious! She is our cousin."

"Who never deserved more than a drowning at birth." Benedicta said. "Ungrateful Spanish half-breed."

Saphia hissed. "She is Basque Momma. Worse than a Spanish half-breed."

Boudica gasped and stepped back.

She moved back through the tunnels and down to the cave. Bernardo followed her. Diego was there combing Tornado, watching the little mare. She was showing a little, her sides moving as the foal within her moved. He smiled thoughtfully. Boudica was due in January, though she could deliver early. Rana and Nevada's foals would come in late February or March.

"Diego!" Boudica said. She moved to him.

He turned and caught her as she ran to him. "Bo! What is it?" He asked.

She whimpered and started to cry. He pulled her to him, holding her to his chest as she sobbed. He looked back at Bernardo who stepped forward and touched her back.

"Bernardo. What has upset her so?"

Bernardo then began to gesture.

Diego blinked. "They plan to kill Boudica? But…"

Bernardo shook his head and lifted a hand to her belly. Bernardo rarely did this and never had with Diego present. His master looked at him startled, but that was over run by another emotion.

Diego felt anger run through him. "All three of them wish to kill our child?"

Bernardo nodded and then shook his head and lifted two fingers. Diego could guess which two. Agnes always seemed to be the woman who was never allowed to do as she willed, under her mother's thumb. She had nursed their father as he was dying and she seemed her hopes at finding a marriage were never going to happen. Diego would see to that.

Diego took a breath trying to quell the rage in him as he lifted a hand to his wife's neck and gently caressed her. "Relax Bo." He murmured. "We will not let them." He promised.

"How?" She asked.

He smiled a little. "Zorro will not take it well that someone wishes to murder an innocent."

She nodded and calmed a little, reduced to hiccups and sniffles as he cradled her to him. He moved to sit on the rock, holding her in his arms for a time, letting her body calm him as well as he her as they listened to the water from the cave spring.

Zzz

Diego sighed. He rode again, this time with Saphia alone.

He did not really care for her. He found her a spoiled, selfish brat. He also refused to be anything other than a gentleman. It was clear to him after the first ride that she was trying to win him over and perhaps seduce him to her bed. That would never happen, but she seemed to think batting her eyes would get her everything in the world. It likely had until now.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"We should turn back." He said. "Before it gets dark." It was coming toward sunset. They were less than a mile from the hacienda, but he wanted the company of his wife rather than this creature. No wonder why Boudica hated her.

"We have time." She said looking up. "Besides, momma says you have to escort me since none of the vaqueros can be with me without an escort."

She then rode on ahead of him as he just shook his head at her. He heard her scream and he gasped.

He rode forward and saw her horse a little way away with her lying on the ground. Her horse must have reared at some point. He dismounted and went to her, rolling her into his arms.

"Senorita Saphia?" He asked.

He sighed and then lifted her up to carry her to his horse, her arm around his shoulder, both his arms about her. She was heavier than Boudica and it was not due to her riding habit, it was due to her being larger.

She then laughed. "I told you, you would do anything for me."

He looked at her and then dropped her unceremoniously into a mud puddle at his feet. She gasped, startled to be in the mud. He stepped over her and walked to his own horse.

She then laughed again. "I look forward to our next ride."

He shook his head and sat there. He nodded to her mount as she walked towards him mud covered. "Your horse is over there, Senorita." He said.

She looked at him and then mounted the mare in annoyance.

He rode back with her and she went to her room after glaring at him. He smiled a little as he went to his room.

ZzZ

Zorro did not have far to ride. He moved down in the passage to the Sala. Boudica was seated in the Sala. Agnes was there with Saphia and Benedicta. Zorro waited for Agnes to come close and watched as everyone turned away.

He then opened the cupboard door and used his cloak to grab her, clapping a hand over her mouth. He pulled her back, closing the door. He then hit her with the pommel of his sword knocking her out into his arms. Normally not something he would do to a woman, he sighed. It would work out, she would just have a headache.

He knelt, binding her hand and foot, gagging her.

The others were there speaking. He dragged the girl to the secret room. There, he tossed water on her face for her to wake up.

She did and looked at him wildly.

"Greetings Senorita." He said, sitting on a chair, leaning against the chair back as he sat backwards upon it.

She whimpered.

"I have questions for you." He said. He reached up and pulled down the gag. He had a gloved hand clapped to her face. "Make no outcry, Senorita. I will slit your throat." She nodded, eyes still wide. He stepped back then as she panted. "First and foremost. Why does the Senora Carlisle wish to harm Senora de la Vega?"

She looked at him startled as he lifted the sword tip to her chest. "Momma has always been jealous of her mother, her sister. A man who loved her, being able to be happy, enjoying life. Being free."

"What is your part in it?" He asked.

"Who are you?"

"Ah, forgive me. I am el Zorro." He said dipping his head.

"The fox?"

"Si." He then watched her. "Now, answer my question Senorita. My patience wears thin."

"I have no part other than just wishing to be free."

"You are held captive as much as the Senora de la Vega was then, eh?"

"More so. I will never wed now that my mother and sister both crave husbands."

He took a breath and rose to his feet. "There are many men here who would take you to wife, especially if you were endorsed by the de la Vega household. Has anyone caught your eye?"

"Well…"

"Two men, Senor Zorro."

He cocked his head and folded his arms. "Who?"

"One is the handsome vaquero who escorted us here and the other is the Sargent."

"Benito and Sargent Garcia?" He blinked. Benito was handsome, but was pledged to Senorita Elena Torres. Garcia, however, was another matter. Sure the man was a gentleman and likely would treat his wife like a goddess walking the earth, but he would need to work on his drinking and eating habits to have a wife.

Still…

Zorro grinned a little. "Sargent Garcia, eh, Senorita Agnes." He said. "Well. That would likely be good for both of you." He moved then.

"Why do you even care?" She asked.

"I fight for justice everywhere, Senorita. Oppression is something I do not stand whether of California, its people, or young Senorita's like yourself."

She smiled a little.

He walked behind her and blind folded her. "I cannot have you learning my secrets, Senorita, however, you are in no danger from me." He said. He then lifted the gag back. Shifting before her he moved and put a shoulder to her stomach and lifted her to his shoulder.

She was larger than Boudica also both taller and heavier, but still though she was plainer than her sister, this girl had several attributes and she had proven to him she was not the enemy. He had seen her speaking to his wife at times.

Agnes was a good woman.

He moved, returning her to her bedroom. He cut her hands and legs free and sat her in a chair. "Do not move until after you have counted to thirty, Senorita." He took her hand and kissed it. "Until we meet again."

She took a breath and nodded. "One…Two…three…"

And Zorro was gone.

ZzZ

Diego smiled as he escorted Agnes and Boudica into town. They had ridden in a carriage with him. Bernardo had been the driver. Agnes seemed to be far more chatted out from under her oppressive sister and mother.

Diego smiled. She was quite the witty spite fire as she played off him and he laughed in amusement.

Once at the plaza of the pueblo, he climbed down and helped the ladies down. Sargent Garcia came over to them.

"Don Diego, Senora Boudica, Senorita Agnes. Buenas Dias."

"Buenas dias Sargent." Boudica said.

"What brings you here, this day?" The Sargent asked.

Boudica smiled and nodded at her cousin who had moved to look at some things in the plaza. "Perhaps you can help my cousin with making a selection of a pretty shawl, Sargent." She said.

"I am sure any would look pretty on her."

Diego tapped his shoulder and drew him close. "Senorita Agnes is quite fond of you. If you have any sense at all, you fool, you will try to woo her before she gets away from you."

Sargent Garcia looked at him. "Me?"

"If you do not do it now, Sargent, you will always remember the one who got away." Diego chided.

Sargent Garcia took a breath and then nodded going to her to speak to her and see about the shawls.

Boudica watched as her husband stood behind her as the pair moved around the plaza and the peon shops. Diego had given Agnes pesos to buy things and had offered her more if there was a need.

"Those two have no idea how to court." She said softly.

He shook his head. "Let them learn together."

"Where did you come up with this idea anyway, cupid?" She asked.

"An idea I had." He smiled. "Solves two issues. She could marry and remain here, which I think you would like. And it gives a career soldier a wife and something to look forward to."

She nodded. "Zorro found out he liked her, didn't he?" She asked looking up at him, speaking in a whisper.

"No." He said. Then he smiled and leaned down to her shoulder, hugging her as they both watched, his hand coming to her belly. "Zorro found out she liked him."

She blinked. "Really?"

"Si." He said

She nodded. "Good for them." She said. "Come. I am thirsty."

"Should we not stay and chaperon them?" He asked.

"He will come to the tavern soon enough." She said. "Also they are both a little old to be minded so." It was true. A near spinster and a career solider were an interesting match, but Diego knew Garcia would treat her well. It would also gain him being a land owner he always wished. Diego was sure he could convince his father to parcel some land as a wedding present for them.

He chuckled. "As you say beloved."

ZzZ

Boudica smiled as she looked at Alejandro and her aunt at the dinner table. "You two seem close." She said.

Alejandro took a breath. "If you must know, Boudica, I am courting your aunt." He said.

Boudica nodded. "I know." She smiled. She looked at her aunt. "Tell me, aunt, were you pushing for a quick marriage before the money was gone so far?" She asked.

"What?"

"You do not love Alejandro. It is an emotion I am not sure you are capable of feeling."

"Boudica, you are being rude." Alejandro said in warning.

"Rude for speaking the truth."

Alejandro took a breath. "If you excuse me ladies." He moved to walk away, clearly flustered by the conversation.

"What, little thing?" Benedicta asked. "Afraid I will leave him or worse, leave you no money for your husband to have to give you wall you want."

Boudica smiled. "That is just the thing, aunt. Diego would have married me in my shift without a dowry. I would take him if he had nothing. That is what love is." She looked at her aunt. "Because of you I did not have a dowry anyway. It was well enough that I was a mail order bride."

Benedicta hissed. "I never thought you could stoop lower." She hissed. "Then you came here to be someone's whore. Bed a man in exchange for his protection of you."

"Are not all marriages this sort of exchange aunt?" Boudica asked.

Saphia walked in with wine. "What are you two so heated about?"

"Nothing." Benedicta said. "Just a difference of option."

Saphia poured the wine and then sat back.

Boudica lifted the wine and swirled it before she moved to drink it. However, it was knocked from her hand by a sword.

She gasped and turned and saw Zorro there, watching the three.

"Forgive the intrusion, Senora de la Vega." He said, his voice sounding less cultured that Diego pointedly.

She looked at him. "Zorro." She whispered. She looked at the other two who were looking at the man in black before them, sword drawn. He was a handsome figure even with a mask on. "Why are you here?"

He took a breath and stepped a little forward. He lifted the bottle and then smashed it to the floor. "The wine was poisoned, Senora."

"What?" She asked.

He looked at the other two. "Do you deny it?" He asked.

"Not poisoned." Benedicta said. She took a drink. "Would I drink it myself if it were?"

"Than what was the powder your daughter poured into it?" Zorro asked.

Boudica looked at him shocked.

Saphia made a face. "How can you possibly know that?"

"Ah so you do not deny it." He said. He then smiled and dipped his head. "Please allow me some secrets Senorita."

"It was merely to put Boudica to sleep." Benedicta said.

Zorro looked at her. "That is a lie. If that were the case, again, you would not drink it.

"Perhaps I would. Have all three of us sleep and then blame a servant for trying to poison us."

"Blame an innocent servant for your crimes?"

Boudica sniffed. She could smell something somewhat bitter in it, she could smell from where she was.

Zorro saw her look and dipped his glove in. He then spat it out. "What is that?" He asked. "The wine does not cover the bitterness."

Saphia looked at him. "Tansy and pennyroyal." She admitted.

Boudica looked at her shocked.

Zorro took a breath and looked at Boudica. "It would seem that my coming was timely indeed." He moved to the other two. "You two will write a whole confession. Then Don Diego will decide what to do with you."

Boudica was breathing hard looking at the wine on the floor. Had she drunk it… To the other two it would have just brought an early cycle, but her, it would have caused a violent miscarriage, and she could have bled to death herself depending on the amount she had drank.

Benedicta turned to write, Zorro's sword at her neck as he watched them both.

He tied them to their chairs and gagged them before walking out the Sala door. He bowed to Boudica. "Senora." He said and was gone.

Boudica sat, watching the pair. She rose to her feet slowly and walked over to the mantle. She pulled down one of the rapiers and walked back toward them. Saphia's eyes opened wide as she looked at her cousin holding a deadly weapon in her hands.

Boudica paced a little, debating murdering them both then and there when Diego walked in with Benito from outside discussing something.

"What is going on here?" He asked taking in his wife looking murderous and the two bound women.

Boudica growled. "Murder." She said.

"Oh? They look alive to me." He said.

"You would have killed them if they had accomplished their task." She looked about. "Where is my other cousin?" She asked.

"Senorita Agnes was in the stables." Benito said. He nodded to Diego. "Patron." He said, leaving to allow Don Diego to sort it.

Diego looked at his wife. "What do you mean?"

She used the sword to flick off the gag from Saphia. "Tell him cousin. Tell him what you were going to do."

"We meant no harm really." Saphia pleaded.

Boudica barked a laugh.

"We just wished to show you how inadequate your wife was for you. She is a half-breed. Not worthy of you."

Diego's face twisted a little. "Not worth of me because she is a half-breed?"

"You a Spanish aristocrat. Someone with good bloodlines would be far better."

He took a breath calming himself. "What did you do?" He asked in annoyance.

Boudica stepped to him. "Ils voulaient m'empoisonner et tuer notre enfant. Ils voulaient tellement avoir les terres, l'argent, et vous, ils étaient prêts à faire n'importe quoi." She sighed. "Since courting you did not work or as quickly as they wanted. They thought it would be easier once I was gone in one way or another."

Diego looked at them shocked. "Is this true?" He asked putting his wife behind him. "You would kill an innocent and the mother bearing him just to have your way?" He asked.

"Read the confessions Zorro made them write." Boudica said.

Diego moved, lifting them before either woman would stop him. He read and took a breath. "I am a gentleman, ladies. However, I must insist you leave this hacienda forthwith and never return."

Saphia gasped. "But Diego…"

He shook his head. "As I said. I am a gentleman. If you were men, I would duel you to the death for the insult you offered my wife." He said lowly.

Benedicta looked at him. "It is my understanding you do not know the art."

He smiled a little wickedly, a Zorro smile. "I have been practicing." He said coldly.

ZzZ

Diego spent much of the next day speaking to his father about Benedicta trying to use him. At first, Alejandro acted as a man blinded by love, but then as they spoke, checking fences, he began to know the truth of his son's words. Diego had always had his best interest at heart. When he found out the woman he had asked to marry had tried to murder his own grandchild, that was the final nail on the coffin of his doubt.

When they came home he quietly came to Benedicta who had come to him to embrace him. He quietly broke off the engagement with her before coming to speak with his son and daughter-in-law. He was hurt naturally, but Bo had encouraged him.

Perhaps he would try again.

Who knew?

He had rather enjoyed the attention. With his son a grown man, perhaps it was time to find another wife.

Boudica teased him by suggesting he put out an ad out.

Both de la Vega men glared at her for it.

ZzZ

Boudica looked at her aunt as she sat sullenly in the carriage, Saphia beside her. "I am sorry your schemes did not work out for you aunt." She said.

Her aunt looked at her. "If Zorro had not come, I would have been rid of you."

Boudica nodded. "I know. It is amazing what he hears. Enjoy life back in New York. Hopefully you will find a man who will keep you safe from harm."

Saphia took a breath. "What of Agnes?"

"She is happy here and will stay as long as she likes under my husband's protection. However, I think she is growing to like it." She said nodding over to the girl as Sargent Garcia shyly handed her some flowers he had picked while on patrol.

Saphia made a face. "He is so…fat."

Boudica shook her head. "You should not judge. Sargent Garcia maybe overweight, but he has a good heart. Rest assured if he does wed her, she will be treated like princess."

Benedicta looked at her niece. "You would condemn us to debtor prison out of spite?"

Boudica chuckled. "No. You did that on your own merit. Yours and your husbands. You reached high and now you are made low." She took a breath. "I am sure you will remember me always, but know this is the last time I will think upon you." She said coolly.

"You will not write us?" Saphia asked. "Will Agnes?"

"That is her own affair, but as for me, no. I have a family here who loves me. You have never been capable of the emotion, mores the pity."

Diego came with the Commandant.

"It is tragic that you must leave us, Senora." He said.

Benedicta took a breath. "I would love to stay, but our visas have run out, Commandant."

He nodded. "A shame." He looked. "Senorita Agnes is not going with you."

"No." Saphia said. "She has convinced Diego to sponsor her for another month." She said bitterly.

Diego looked at Saphia who was watching him almost sadly. "Do not fret, Saphia. I am sure you will find a man who will take you." He said. Some man would take her as at least a mistress as pretty as she was. He lifted a small coin purse to her. "To remember us." He said.

She took it and sat back trying not to cry. She had wanted very much to be this attractive man's wife. He had sent for a mail order bride and she had scoffed at the idea. Now she realized, perhaps she should do this herself and pray the man who brought her to his home would be as kind and generous as Diego de la Vega.

The carriage rolled away and Agnes looked up and waved a little. Her sister and mother merely turned their heads away unable to look at her for betraying them, they felt. She had wished to follow her heart and have one shot at happiness. They seemed not to wish her to have it.

She gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

Boudica saw her reaction and then looked to the wagon. "Diego." She whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"They disowned her." She whispered. She wondered what they had said as they packed their belongings. Agnes had helped them and then announced she was not going. She finally had stood up to them. She was slapped for it, she had come to Diego and Boudica in tears, but Diego had promised he would see her well. She believed him.

Sargent Garcia came to her seeing her tears. "Senorita? What is it?"

"My…My mother and sister…have…disowned me." She gasped and began to weep in earnest. She had no prospects now other than the charity of the de la Vegas, which was, even she had to admit, better than being under the heel of her mother.

Sargent Garcia had no idea what to do. He offered her his handkerchief and she took it gratefully. He then looked back at Diego who nodded encouragingly. He took a breath and opened his arms. "It's all right, little one. You will be well looked after here."

She looked up. "You promise?"

"Si. I promise."

Diego looked at his wife who smiled back at him.

Sargent Garcia was learning.

Boudica looked at her husband playfully. "The list of skills Zorro is gaining seems to be unending, my love."

"Oh?" He asked looking at her.

"Outlaw and now matchmaker." She teased.

He laughed and she joined him as they walked Garcia lift a lovely shawl for Agnes that matched her grey eyes like a coming thunderstorm over the ocean.


	39. Dead Men Tell No Tales

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 39 – Dead Men Tell No Tales

Boudica and Agnes were at the Pueblo. Boudica had seen the doctor as his last appointment for the day. Agnes had come as had Bernardo.

Diego had not come, seeing to a dispute between two vaqueros. He had to speak to Senor Yorba about it. Romaldo had informed him of the trouble brewing and he had ridden to make sure the two did not fight openly, or if they did, they fought and only used fists and legs, not weapons to be fair.

The commandant and his wife were at dinner with the magistrate. Boudica and Agnes came in and the commandant had offered them come and sit with them. The two smiled and did so, happy to have such esteemed company.

"Senora, Senorita. Welcome." The commandant smiled. He smiled and pulled out a chair for Boudica. "You are as beautiful as you are bountiful, Senora."

She smiled. "Gracias, Commandant."

The magistrate smiled at them before continuing. "This area needs a firm hand and we do not want it left to the hands of foreigners. It would be better to have it in the hands of strong man of Spanish blood, no?" He asked.

The commandant was half listening watching his wife Raquel as she looked about the room.

Boudica cocked her head. "Are foreigners so bad, magistrate?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "Well certainly not in your case of that of your cousin, Senora." He smiled. "Though you are Spanish enough through your marriage." He beamed. "I hear that Senorita Agnes may also soon wed."

Agnes flushed scarlet at that and looked down.

The magistrate beamed. "It is well enough, my dear. Single women are in short supply It is well to have you married and safe."

"I am safe, Senor." She said. "Don Diego takes very good care of me as my guardian."

"I am sure." The magistrate agreed.

Suddenly a knife buried itself beside the Commandant's left arm. It had been within inches of where Boudica's hand had been moments before reaching for her wine. Boudica gasped and Agnes screamed. All of the table looked back and up. On the stairwell stood Zorro, watching. "That was just a warning Commandante." He said pointing.

Boudica took a breath.

"If this cruelty continues, you shall answer to me." Zorro continued.

"What cruelty?" The Commandant asked.

"The men you have before the cuartel." Zorro said. "Release them. If you are just I will be on your side." He nodded. "Hasta la vista." He said bowing his head and moving up the stairs.

"Who the devil is that?" The commandant asked.

"Nevermind!" The magistrate growled. "Out the back."

Boudica looked at the commandant. "He is Zorro."

"That is the outlaw I have heard so much about?" He asked.

She nodded. "You have not encountered him then?"

"No." The commandant said.

She smiled. "He is a man who fights for justice. Give him no cause to have you in disfavor and he will not ride against you."

He sat down looking at his guest. "You seem to know much about him."

"When you have been here long enough, you learn about him." She smiled. "He saved my life when I was kidnapped." She said. "It is a debt I can never repay."

Raquel looked at Boudica. "I have heard he is the best with a sword, but he can be very rough."

Agnes looked over. "He is bold and daring, but very fair."

The commandant blinked. "You have encountered him as well?"

"He held me captive for a time to speak to me." Agnes said. "However, then he let me go. I think he only wanted information. He is not cruel, but he does have…stronger methods than many."

"He is an outlaw." Boudica said. "My husband would like to be him, but he is as inept with a sword as I am." She said with a smile. "Perhaps it is for the better. If he were my husband, I would have many sleepless nights." She said.

"But you sleep well then."

"Like a baby." She smiled. "Diego rarely leaves my side. Only to check the herds with the vaqueros."

He nodded.

The magistrate came back. "The lancers could not catch him."

"Who is he anyway?" The commandant asked.

"A bandido who calls himself Zorro. The last commandant lost his commission because he failed to capture him. You may wish to remember that." The magistrate said.

Boudica smiled. She downed her wine. Good luck, commandant, she mused darkly.

ZzZ

Diego de le Vega sighed.

He looked over at the sleeping form of his wife beside him. It was early afternoon and she had laid down for a siesta trying to conserve her strength for the remainder of the day. She had some days she could do nearly as much as she had when not pregnant and others, like today, where it seemed a challenge for her to even walk about the hacienda.

Diego had been mystified by this at first, but Alejandro had intervened informing his son that though his experiences, like Diego's were limited in such regards, he had watched Esperanza, Diego's mother, when she carried Diego. It had not been an easy pregnancy, Diego being a large baby prone to moving often. Diego was stubborn even then. Alejandro had been at a loss, but Esperanza, or Toypurina as she was born, had often gone to see her people before they were brought in higher numbers to the mission and the ones who refused to submit were driven into the Sierras. Alejandro had taken to walking with her since she never wished to ride and they would walk many miles, talking, learning about each other. Those walks were some of the happiest Alejandro had with her, just the two of them, speaking about nothing and everything. After such excursions, Esperanza had rested for a couple days before seeing to matters at hand. As her pregnancy became further and further along, it became harder for her to walk so and her mother had come to her on several occasions. The vaqueros had not taken well to natives being there at first, thinking they were after cattle or scalps, but Alejandro quelled their fears and showed them that Esperanza's mother spoke some Spanish, which was how he communicated with her.

Her father, whom she had met several times was named Diego de la Cruz, a Spanish renegade who was eventually caught and hanged for piracy. It was through him that Diego's uncle Esteban had come, half-brother to Esperanza. Diego the elder had sent his daughter, after she had converted to his family in Spain to be educated. Esteban had loved his sibling as had the other brother and sister, even if others were not as keen on the half-blooded woman. She returned a refined lady, but she never forgot her roots, though she looked more Spanish than native. Her mother, Lechuza Blanca, as the Spanish named her, the White Owl, had made no objection to Alejandro taking her daughter to wife so long as she did not forget her people's ways. Alejandro, though his wife was a Christian convert, made not attempt to change her or force her from forgetting her own tongue. For this, his mother-in-law was grateful.

Esperanza had gone through a fifty-hour labor to deliver him. Thankfully, her mother, a Tongva shaman and spiritual leader of her people had come under the cover of darkness and helped her daughter bring forth the child, a large, but beautiful boy whom Esperanza named Diego. Alejandro had been so grateful that she survived and the child too he was all too happy to allow her to name what would prove to be their first and only child. Esperanza had two male stillbirths, one nearly to term and the other when she had tripped and fallen on the stairs, Diego had learned before the fever took her when he was ten years old. Mateo and Matias as Alejandro had named them, for his grandfather and great-grandfather, both buried in the tree line near the hacienda since the padre at the time refused to allow them buried in the cemetery.

Diego prayed he would never have to go through the feeling of grief and loss ever again. Alejandro had told him he felt the sting more due to it being his firstborn whom had come too early. Diego had never known the two graves he had found as a teenager were the graves of his brothers. They were only marked by their names and their deaths. He had not even known they were infants. He had supposed them renegades being buried away from consecrated ground.

Diego had remained awake as his wife slept. Now, six and twenty, he knew much more than he often led on. As a boy he was often fought for the underdog. He still fought for such justice, but it more subversively as Zorro. He had been reading a book, feeling the gentle fall breeze passing from the balcony.

He looked over at the clock and then lifted his pocket watch from his pocket to look again. He needed to wake his wife so they could make their appointment with the commandant and his wife for tea. Agnes was coming with them and she was no doubt below pacing at this point.

Agnes had adopted well to rancho life. She had learned to ride in a western saddle, learned how to help around the hacienda, befriended several of the vaqueros including Benito and James, and found she really liked living away from her family that had kept her downtrodden for years. Diego was a somewhat liberal guardian as far as allowing her to go where she wished, having few objections as long as she had an escort. Three days ago, he had received the letter from Monterey officially gaining him guardianship, made easier with the letter from Benedicta Carlisle that officially disowned Agnes. Since his father had refused on the grounds of his anger at almost being used by her mother, however, Diego, being a legal man himself in the state of California stepped in for his cousin by marriage. Though as old as he was and having never been married, she needed a guardian to provide for her and keep her safe since the men still out numbered the women in California.

With Sargent Garcia sweet on her, as she was him, which amused Diego, he allowed her often to be at the Pueblo to see him, provided someone, sometimes himself, was there as chaperon. Diego and Boudica were actively allowing the pair to court though neither of them seemed to have a clue really how to go about it. Sargent Garcia was a career soldier. Agnes had been downtrodden by her family enough that she would often not stand up for herself. She needed someone like Garcia to stand up for her and treat her as she could be treated. Garcia had his own charm and both Diego and Boudica were fond of him. However, Diego had more the physical looks and the way with women and so was helping Sargent Garcia learn how to woo the woman of his dreams.

Diego looked at his watch again and then leaned over his wife. She was facing away from him. He caressed her hair and bent down. He brushed a kiss to her brow before lifting his head back a couple inches.

"Boudica." He said softly.

She made a noise, but did not move.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Bo." He chided. He caressed her thick hair. It was thicker and shinier with her pregnancy.

Her eyes opened and he looked at her as she sighed and stretched. "I was having such a lovely dream." She said softly.

He smiled as he moved a little. His hand went to her distended belly. "He sleeps?" He asked.

She smiled. "She must be."

"I am sorry to wake you, but we must be to the pueblo soon to have tea with the commandant and his wife."

She nodded. "Oh, si!" She said. She sighed and moved to lever herself upwards.

Diego chuckled a little before he moved to the other side of the bed before her. She put her feet down and then stood, bracing against him as she found her balance.

She leaned back against the weight and moved to the dresser. She took a long strip of cloth and wrapped it about herself to help with the weight as she had been shown by two women. Diego moved to help with the two ends. She could manage on her own, but Diego seemed to be able to place it better. He wasn't really sure how to help her so he did little things to try to ease her. She was grateful.

She then dressed in a simple dress that had a pouch of sorts for the bump to be in before her. She smiled as he wrapped his cravat about his throat and then pulled on his vest and matching jacket. He grabbed their sombreros as she moved to the door. Puma was on the balcony railing, as he often was. He looked at them calmly. Boudica knew he must have just been fed by the hint of blood on his muzzle and the sated look on his face. She caressed his back to his tail. As with all cats, Puma lifted his hips upwards into the caress.

Diego smiled and then nodded for her to come with him, handing her the sombrero. His he pulled on as well. They walked down the stairs gently, one of her hands on the adobe and the other on Diego's elbow. He walked at a much slower pace than he normally would, seeing her safely to the bottom.

Buena was there in the courtyard, a laundry basket on her hip of freshly done laundry. Something had fallen out of it and she set the basket down with a sigh and then was crouching to try and pick it up, but Diego got to it first. He lifted it with a smile at her and gently helped her stand. He then lifted the basket to her. It weighed more than he would have thought she should carry.

"Gracias, Don Diego."

He smiled. "I thought you were on light duty." He said.

"Teresa went to town for vegetables for supper and there was more laundry to be put out. I decided to help."

He nodded. "All right. But when you are done, sit down for a time." He smiled and looked down at her. "We do not want to have an early delivery."

She nodded and turned to go to outdoor kitchen area where there was a laundry line.

Diego led his wife to the carriage outside where Bernardo was waiting. Agnes was already up in the seat beside where Bernardo would be to drive the mules. Diego helped his wife get up into the carriage and watched her get settled as Bernardo hopped up lightly to driver's seat. Diego climbed up and sat down. He patted Bernardo's shoulder and they were off.

Agnes was chattering to Diego as Boudica dozed off again. Diego allowed her to use his chest as a pillow, one arm about her as he held her gently with a gloved hand. Diego was enjoying listening to Agnes. She was learning new things. Apparently, Bernardo had taken her to a nearby grass area while they waited and had shown her how to use grass to make a whistle. This would be useful since the girl could not wink or whistle at all. Diego had found that interesting. He had not believed her at first. When she did wink or try to, she looked a bit like an owl, blinking both eyes. Whistling was something she seemed not to be able to get her mouth placement right for. But with grass, she was able to make a very loud whistle. Bernardo nodded and beamed at her.

On the outskirts of the Pueblo, Diego woke his wife gently. She yawned and then looked about. She spoke to Agnes who was partly turned to speak with Diego in the seat before her. Agnes was always as thrilled as a puppy with horseback rides or carriage rides.

They arrived outside the cuartel and Diego got out. He moved to help Agnes first out of the carriage first. Then he assisted his wife. Diego offered both his arms to the women. They both took them and smiled at the tall handsome man who was escorting them. They walked to the cuartel gate.

"Ah, Don Diego. Senora. Senorita." Corporal Reyes greeted.

"Buenas tardes, Corporal." Diego smiled. "The commandant is expecting us."

"Ah, Si. Go right in."

Diego nodded and they walked to the office of the commandant. Diego nodded to Agnes to go first, assisting her up the short stair before he helped his wife. The guard smiled and nodded to them.

"The commandant is expecting you." He said and opened the door for Agnes.

"Gracias." She said.

Diego nodded a thank you as he walked with his wife. The commandant's desk and been pushed back to make room for a table that had been set with a lovely tea set, sandwiches, and spreads. Boudica smiled. The baby was hungry.

Raquel smiled as she came to them. "Welcome!" She greeted.

The commandant smiled standing to the side watching. This was really something women did and so Diego and he were somewhat of a captive audience, but he nodded as Diego helped the ladies sit and then greeted his guests.

The tea was lovely. Raquel was very interested in Boudica's belly, asking many questions that would have seemed forward to many, but Boudica was very willing to answer. She even allowed the commandant's wife to feel the baby move.

After Diego collected the ladies to back home as two men were brought to the cuartel. Sargent Garcia had them. They been suspected of stealing gun power, a serious offence. Sargent Garcia locked them up and then turned to Diego who spoke to him about it.

Diego nodded to him to speak to Agnes who was standing with her cousin, watching.

Sargent Garcia removed his hat and dipped his head. "Senora de la Vega. Senorita Agnes." He said. Diego tried not to smile as he stood next to him. Both their faces brightened when they saw each other.

Sargent Garcia offered an arm to Agnes and took her to look at the horses.

Boudica looked at her husband and they both grinned at each other.

The commandant stepped out and to them. "Your ward seems much taken with Sargent Garcia."

"Do you not approve?" Diego asked.

"On the contrary." The commandant said. "I think a marriage makes a man more willing to fight for something." He looked back at his own wife who was seeing to the dishes being cleared.

"Not just king and country?" Diego asked.

"Soldiers are bred for that duty, however, keeping a wife takes more skill. Do you think he is up to the challenge? He has been a soldier long enough he may not be a great husband." The commandant watched as Agnes caressed the flank of his own horse.

"If nothing else, he treats her like the Queen of Spain." Diego smiled. "A true caballero."

The commandant nodded. "I hope he will see this match through. He should settle a little. After twenty years he should have some happiness."

"My father is giving her a generous dowry." Diego said.

"He is?" Boudica asked.

Diego looked at her. "Not as generous as yours, naturally, but you remember the property he offered uncle Esteban? He has promised me that, one hundred cattle, chickens, two goats, and digging the well for them."

She arched an eyebrow. "How did you manage that?"

"You are not the only one who can charm him, my dear. I have known him a lot longer than you have. Though he is still sore over what her mother tried to do, he is coming around to realize that Agnes was used as much as he was. More so."

"Used?" The commandant asked.

Diego looked at him. "Si. She was a la solterona. Her father would not allow her to marry and forced her to care for him as he died. Her mother was determined to find husbands for herself and Saphia, but Agnes she felt was too old to have any prospects." He did not mention the part about one of the prospected being himself after they had murdered his child and possibly Boudica as well had they not been able to control the bleeding.

"Too old? She cannot be more than twenty." The commandant said. "Older than many who wed, surely, but not passed a marriageable age."

Diego chuckled. "She is five and twenty, commandant, near my age. So you see the long time soldier and the long time spinster are perfect for each other."

"Ah. I see." The commandant said.

Diego nodded and then took his leave to allow his wife to sit down. Sargent Garcia brought the Agnes with him. She had a new fan, a practical one, not a fancy lace one. She had money from Diego to buy such things for herself if she wished. He seemed determined to treat her better than her family had. Treating her as someone who was not like a dog to come to heel was a start for Agnes. However, treating her like she had prospects was a kindness she had never had. She was unsure how to react to it at first, however, Diego had shown her through practice and how he treated his own wife, that there was hope yet.

ZzZ

Benito and another vaquero came into the Sala, Alejandro between them. Diego stood up from there he had been playing his guitar for Boudica. She had been doing mending with Buena beside her. The two pregnant women were soothed by the soft playing as were the babies within them. Boudica gasped as the moved Alejandro to a chair. Diego put an ottoman under his leg. His leg was bloody and he looked at the vaqueros as Boudica moved to look at the wound. It was fairly minor, though painful no doubt, a puncture wound to the calf muscle. It would make a scar and would make it hard for Alejandro to walk for a time.

Diego nodded to Benito. "What happened? Have you sent for the doctor?"

"Si. James is riding to town for him." Benito said. He took a breath. "The bull was there. Don Alejandro was too close to the fence and didn't see him charging. He caught a horn. Could have been far worse."

Diego nodded and looked at his wife as she straightened, leaning back and taking a breath. Being so forward made it hard for her to breathe well. He touched her arm in concern at her flushed face.

"I am fine." She said. "Buena. Can you fetch me some towels?" She asked.

The other woman rose to her feet and went to do her mistress's bidding.

Alejandro sighed, trying to relax as Boudica looked at him.

"Would you like something for the pain?"

He shook his head. "I am well enough."

She looked at Diego who shrugged at that.

ZzZ

Two days later, Diego and Alejandro were playing chess. The wound was healing nicely, but Dr. Avila had told them he would come daily to see how it was progressing. He had commented that Boudica's stitching would likely put him out of a job if she knew as much as he did about medical things. Agnes, however, did not take the sight of blood well. In fact, when she saw it, she had fainted clean away. Dr. Avila, thankfully had been there and had commented that it was common enough, especially in women.

Diego beat Alejandro in a chess bout. Boudica was nearby watching, hand on her belly, amused as Diego was when Alejandro lost.

"Shall we play another?" Diego offered. "Or I can play Boudica."

"No, I will just sit here and brood." Alejandro said. "Chess for a man of action, eh?"

Boudica shook her head. "Oh, Papa…"

"I have been able to do nothing for two days." Alejandro hissed.

Boudica shook her head and smiled at Diego. There was a knock at the door. Juan opened it to reveal Dr. Avila.

"Ah, Dr. Avila. I am glad you have come."

"Don Diego, Don Alejandro. Senora de la Vega." The doctor said coming to them.

Boudica smiled at this. She had come to realize that many here said her name so because they could not pronounce her name. The thought amused her since she did not find it hard and her very Spanish family could pronounce it well. Different from Agnes, but still. She loved how Diego pronounced it with his high cultured accent from being schooled in Madrid.

"Will you please tell me that I can walk today? My dear daughter-in-law seems to think that I need a couple more days." Alejandro said.

Diego moved to sit on the table near his wife.

"Well I will see." The doctor said kneeling beside him.

"I seem to win at this contest whose only requirement is to stay in place for two hours."

Boudica smiled a little. "Well you certainly beat me. Your grandchild will not allow me to sit that long, Papa."

Dr. Avila looked up at her. "How are you feeling, Senora?" He asked as he reached into his medical bag.

"Tired often, but every woman tells me that is normal."

He nodded. "Have you found a doula? Midwives are hard to find here." He said. "The last one we had for many years passed a year before you arrived."

She smiled. "Well if you are not available, there are women enough here as well as the men."

"The men?" He asked looking up.

Diego chuckled. "Rancho men are used to animal husbandry, Doctor. There isn't too much difference between a woman and a heifer other than the body size and weight."

"And longer labor." The doctor said.

Alejandro looked at him. "Diego delivered his son." He said.

"With your assistance." Diego added looking at his father. He tried not to bring it up for fear of causing his wife pain.

Boudica took a breath. "If we are able to make it to the pueblo I had hoped you could deliver it."

"I would be glad to Senora, but with you here at the hacienda, you should think of other options just in case. A second labor can be faster and this child will be larger."

Boudica nodded. Diego took her hand and kissed it. He smiled. "We will see her and the child well." He said to the doctor, though his eyes were watching his wife for the moment. He looked back. "How is the wound progressing?"

Dr. Avila smiled and looked back. "Your father is as strong as the bull that caught him, now hold still." He said unwrapping the bandaged that Boudica had lovingly wrapped with herbs and a poultice. "I am sorry I am so late Don Alejandro. I had to go to the cuartel this morning. Two prisoners were found dead in their cells."

"What prisoners?" Alejandro asked.

"The ones that were accused of stealing the powder."

Diego blinked and looked back at his wife. He looked back. "How did they die?"

"Poison." Dr. Avila answered. He pressed on Alejandro's leg. "Does this hurt?" He asked.

"No." Alejandro said. "How is such a thing possible?" He cocked his head. "Will there be an investigation?"

Diego looked down, deep in thought a moment.

"There has already been one." Dr. Avila said. "The magistrate insisted on prompt action."

"As well he should have." Alejandro agreed. "What is happening to our Pueblo? Robberies, murders, kidnappings…"

"Were they murdered?" Diego asked.

Dr. Avila was looking at the stitches and then looked up. "What?"

"I say doctor, were the prisoners murdered?" Diego repeated.

The doctor took a breath. "The magistrate insisted it was a suicide."

Boudica cocked her head. "They had nothing on them to poison them. How could they have?"

"Small vial missed on their person?" The doctor offered.

It was possible, but more likely they were murdered. But why? To silence them? To what gain?

The doctor sighed. "They asked me to sigh the death certificate."

Boudica looked up. "But they could not be buried in church grounds so." She said.

The doctor nodded. "Si." He looked back at Alejandro. "Now this should hurt."

Diego lifted his hands. "One moment. Please, but eh, I cannot bear to hear my father scream in pain." He jumped down and helped his wife to her feet. They walked toward the Sala door together.

"You will never see the day, young man, when you hear me scream in pain…" Alejandro growled and then he yelped in pain.

Boudica and Diego looked back and then smiled at each other walking out.

Bernardo was in their room seeing to some of Diego's clothing that had been freshly laundered. Boudica moved to the chair at the desk, sighing.

Diego looked at her. "Are you well?" He asked.

"You are having the next one." She said arching backwards a little to help the strain a little more.

He smiled and moved a pillow to comfort her back gently. "I would if I could." He said affectionately. He sat down on a stool and lifted her small feet to his lap. He removed her shoes. She was not wearing stockings finding them too warm still and constricting for her legs. He looked at the small foot and the swollen ankles. Doctor Avila had told him that this was a common symptom later in pregnancy for the woman. He then began to rub her foot gently and Boudica relaxed into the chair, melting into the pillow almost like butter, her face holding pleasure and a strange ecstasy. He smiled as he used his soft firm fingers to try to encourage the swelling to go back up to her leg. He lifted to skirts to her knees, caressing up her calf and back down.

He looked back at Bernardo. "You know those two prisoners in the cuartel?" Diego asked him.

Bernardo nodded.

"They were poisoned in their cells last night. The magistrate has declared it a suicide." Diego continued.

"I do not like that man. Too self-righteous." Boudica said softly, eyes closed.

Diego nodded. "Indeed. But I know they were murdered in order to prevent them from giving any information and I am sure the magistrate was part of their deaths."

Boudica's eyes opened. "That is a rather serious accusation, Diego."

"Can you think of another way to see it?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "No." She said.

Diego sighed as he lifted Boudica's other small foot. "I think Zorro should have a talk with the new commandant eh?" He asked as he caressed the other leg as he had the other, watching his wife as she lay there.

She nodded. "Si." She agreed. "But…don't stop for a while."

He sighed. "It will be evening soon." He said, but did not stop until the swelling was down considerably.

ZzZ

It was sunset when Diego nodded to the pair. Diego had seen his wife comfortable, feet elevated as she sat near him. He was looking at an herb book about poisons. He rose to his feet and went to the secret room. Boudica sighed and rose to her feet, Bernardo with her.

Diego dressed quickly as Zorro, Boudica wrapping the black bandana on his head as he wrapped the black sash about his thin waist. He was bent slightly backwards to allow it. She smiled, handing him his mask as he straightened. He smiled back, wrapping it about his face as Bernardo handed him his cape and sword.

He then lifted the lantern and was surprised to see Boudica walking with him. "What are you about?" He asked, but did not pause.

"Seeing you off. Besides I need to stretch my legs. I think I sat too long. They are all pins and needles." She said wincing a little.

He nodded walking before her holding the light as it cast their shadows on the walls.

Tornado was already saddled and ready. Bernardo often had him ready for night rides. Nevada moved to her mistress as Zorro set down the lantern on a rock. Nevada nudged her mistress clearly wanting a treat. Boudica did not have one, but Zorro had come. He produced an apple from his pocket in his gloved hand offering it to the sweet little mare. She crunched the small apple with pleasure.

Grabbing Tornado's reins, Zorro swung up into the saddle.

Boudica stepped forward, pulling the reins a little to gain both males' attention. Zorro looked down at her, already ducking under the slanted ceiling of the cave rocks above him. She smiled up at him. "Shall I wait for you?" She asked.

Zorro chuckled and bent down. He kissed her lightly before Tornado danced a little, anxious to be on the way. "If you wish." He said.

Boudica gently pushed Tornado's head back as he nudged her gently to move so they could be on their way. "All right, fine. Go!" She muttered. She moved and shifted the log for him to pass. Zorro dipped his head to her as he rode by. She replaced the log and turned to go back.

She walked up the passage, blind, feeling her way, knowing the route by heart now. Once to the secret room, she moved to her room to wait for the return of the masked hero and her husband.

ZzZ

Zorro arrived at the pueblo in good time. He rode to the cuartel. He stood up on Tornado's saddle and pulled himself up on the wall. Quickly and silently he ran along it to the commandant's window. He found the window unlatched. He climbed in, moving to the door, he listened. He looked back and smiled a little. The bed was rumpled and unmade, as though someone had occupied it recently. It was not yet curfew for the men, so Zorro assumed that the commandant must have recently, within the last hour, bedded his wife. Good thing he had waited, he thought ruefully.

He heard nothing and so carefully opened the door and looked out. He drew his sword softly, looking around.

The commandant was at his desk, facing away from him, his uniform jacket on the back of the chair, but everything else about him looked immaculate. Strange for a man who had just enjoyed the comforts of being a wedded man. Being able to have a woman to have a woman to come home to did have it's perks, even if she was great with child.

Zorro smiled and moved, lifting chains from the wall. The commandant stiffened, thinking he heard something. He looked back. Zorro had seen him and ducked back into the shadows watching. The commandant shook his head and went back to his writing.

Zorro moved behind him, flicking his sword up to the back of the commandant's neck. "Do not make a sound commandante." He warned. "Get up!"

The commandant rose to his feet obediently.

"Put your hands behind your back." Zorro ordered. "Quickly!"

The commandant did so. Zorro chained his hands behind him. He then took a cloth and gagged the man before him. "Forgive me for making you uncomfortable Senor, but I have many things to say to you and this is the only way I can be certain that you will listen." Zorro stepped back. "Now come with me."

The commandant moved, sword to his back, toward his room. However, as he came to the short stair case, there was a knock. The commandant looked at Zorro. He was truly worried. Zorro smiled a little.

"Commandante?" A voice called. "Commandante, are you there?"

Zorro took a breath.

"Commandante! Answer me! Are you all right?"

Zorro put a finger to his lips and moved to the door. "Who is there?" he asked in his best impression of the commandant's voice. It was actually passible surprising him and the commandant alike.

"Lancer Figueroa, Capitan."

Zorro beamed. He moved to the other side of the door. "Enter."

Figueroa did so and Zorro shut the door behind him, pressing the sword to his back.

"Ah, Figueroa. Proceed." Zorro said as the lancer looked at the bound commandant. He walked forward at Zorro's insistence. "It would appear I will not have to speak after all." He nodded to the other man. "Figueroa can speak for me."

He stepped around Figueroa and stood beside the commandant who was watching. "And what is that you have there?"

"Wine for the commandant." Figueroa said.

Oh? Too bad the Commandant does not wish to drink." Zorro said. He lifted his sword to Figueroa's chest. "You drink it."

"But…I am on duty Senor Zorro."

"Drink it!" Zorro ordered.

Figueroa looked at the commandant who was watching, curious now.

"Go on!" Zorro hissed.

Figueroa pulled off the cap and poured a measure. He was shaking badly. He then gasped dropping the bottle and glass to the floor with a crash.

"Oh, how clumsy of you Figueroa. Now no one can drink it." Zorro cocked his head. "Is it possible that this wine contained some of the poison that killed the prisoners?"

The commandant looked at Zorro shocked.

"If so…" Zorro said looking back at the commandant. "It would appear you were to be the next suicide."

The commandant growled behind his gag as he turned to face Figueroa.

Zorro put his sword to the lancer's throat. "You will tell the commandante the plot against his life and then tell us who is your leader."

Figueroa mumbled.

"Speak!" Zorro barked.

There was a knock. "Sargent Garcia with the lancers you wished to question." Came Sargent Garcia's voice.

Figueroa sprang into action, drawing his sword he tried to stab the commandant, but Zorro was too quick for him, disarming him as he moved to keep the unarmed and bound commandant safe. The commandant watched this and nodded. Zorro was not after him and clearly did not wish him dead.

"Help! Zorro!" Figueroa called as he scuttled to the door.

Sargent Garcia came in. "It's Zorro! Lancers! Attack!" He cried.

Zorro shoved the commandant backwards out of the way as he turned to meet the lancers. He dueled them as he backed into the commandant's room. He shut and locked the door before he moved, escaping out the window.

"He has escaped!" Garcia cried. "Lancers to horse!"

The commandant stepped before him yelling against the gag.

Garcia gasped and reached up, removing it. "Apologies commandante."

"Never mind Zorro! Get Figueroa!"

Garcia repeated the order and then looked back. "Figueroa?"

The commandant nodded as Garcia walked behind him to undo the chains.

ZzZ

Figueroa rode out of the cuartel and Zorro gave chase in the desert. Zorro caught him. He was bound, gagged, and blindfolded before he was put on his horse and tied to it. Zorro brought him to the cave after going in several circles to confuse the poor lancer.

Zorro returned to the secret room. He undressed and pulled on his night clothing and dressing gown. He heard a soft humming in the room and saw Boudica was there, alone. She was humming softly as she sat at the dresser, brushing her hair that was unbound.

He stood by the fireplace, closing the secret door as he listened. She was singing now as she worked the thick locks, taming them, or trying to. She was so beautiful, but tiny, the bulge of their child sticking out from her belly, but all his.

He had known women before her. Two who found the handsome Californian intriguing, several courtesans, and a fellow passenger of the boa that had brought him back to California. He had lost his virginity at fourteen on a dare from some of his friends, bedding a native servant. In hindsight, it was a wonder he did not have any other children other than those he had fathered on Boudica, though he had sired one, who had come early as they had found out not long ago.

None of his encounters before Bo seemed to matter. He smiled leaning there, arms folded, wondering what she was singing about. It was not Spanish nor French, German, or English. The words were softly, strangely beautiful and yet alien to him.

She set the brush down and saw him there. She gasped startled. "Diego!" She said.

"I'm sorry." He said moving to her as he unfolded his arms. He then shook his head. "No, I am not sorry." He amended. "That was beautiful." He smiled at her. "You were so peaceful and happy. You were so…" He made a sound of pleasure in his throat. He bent and kissed her brow. "What were you singing?" He asked.

"A song my father used to sing to me." She said softly.

"A lullaby?" He asked, as he smiled, lying a hand on her belly.

She nodded looking up at him. "You were not here to play for her ad she was very active for a time."

He smiled and helped her to her feet. Leading her to the bed gently, he removed her dressing gown. "Does she sleep?" He asked.

She nodded. "For now."

"Then we should as well." He said tenderly.

She laid down as he moved about the room, blowing out the candles about the room and undressed by the single candle on his nightstand.

Puma yawned nearby. Diego looked over. The great cat was the size of a pony now and nearly eight feet long. He was one of the largest pumas had ever seen. Lean, muscular, and deadly, but he seemed content to have his deer fed to him and to protect his home. Diego never feared for his wife while he rode as Zorro. The great cat kept his mother safe.

Diego blew out the candle and climbed into bed with his wife. She sighed, contentedly that he was against her back holding her.

"Did you talk to the commandant?" She asked.

"Si." He said, voice rich in the dark near her ear. "Figueroa tried to poison him."

"Good thing you were there."

"Si."

"And what of Figueroa?"

"He is Zorro's guest for now."

"You have him in the cave?"

"Si. Bound, gagged, and blindfolded for a whole day. He will likely tell us all we wish to hear at sundown."

She smiled and lifted the hand she had found and held to her lips. "Good." She sighed. "I love you, Diego. Keep the good men safe."

"I promise." He murmured into her hair. "I love you too." He said lifting her hand and kissing the back of it gently.

They then slept as husband and wife, a rare thing when Diego had business as Zorro.

ZzZ

Zorro brought Figueroa to the pueblo just after sundown and brought him to the cuartel at gunpoint. He demanded, using Figueroa as a shield to speak to the commandant.

The commandant came out and told his men to stand down as he crossed to Zorro.

"You caught him." The commandant observed mildly.

"Si." Zorro then turned to Figueroa. "Now tell him what you told me." He said. As predicted, Figueroa, after a long night and day in the cave with the only sounds being that of the spring gurgling, his own breathing, and the horses, was very willing to speak.

"The suicides were no accident." He began. "I was under orders to poison their wine. And your own." Figueroa said, gun to his back.

"On whose orders?" The commandant demanded.

"Senor…" A shot rang out and Figueroa pitched forward and to the side, dead as Zorro gasped behind him, seeing him drop.

He lifted his eyes to the commandant and then looked about. There was no sign of the assassin. Where had it come from?

The commandant looked also and then looked back at Zorro. "There appears to be a plot here, Zorro."

Zorro nodded. "Si. I am working to understand the depth." He knelt and lifted an eagle feather. He narrowed his eyes. Another.

Zorro then nodded to the commandant. "Senor." He said and bowed.

He mounted Tornado and was gone.

"Shall we follow?" Sargent Garcia asked.

"Not this round." The commandant said. "Take care of that." He said nodding to Figueroa.

Sargent Garcia nodded as Zorro rode away back to the cave and then into the arms of his wife.


	40. California Celebrations

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 40 – Californian Celebrations

It was the last Sunday in October.

Boudica had become more of a church goer of late. Agnes seemed to appreciate it and the music, but like Boudica, she also enjoyed the spectacle that was a Roman Catholic service. Boudica was actively working to convert, for her husband's sake since he wanted his children raised Catholic. She had agreed, but in order to do this, she needed to be Catholic herself.

Bo had publicly declared her desire to convert which also pleased Alejandro who stepped in as her sponsor. The conversion process, classes she was taking with the Padres, and her own self-reflection would take a year to have all the feast days and holidays. She had celebrated these before, but as more an outsider due to being new to the town and being a protestant. Now, as a woman wishing to convert, she was learning more about the holidays, Latin, and the history of the church, something the padres had to ruefully admit that those born to the faith did not care so much for.

She had spent many hours speaking to Padre Felipe at the mission of San Gabriel and in the pueblo church with Padre Simeon. Diego had been amazed at first that she was willing to give up her own faith to join his. They had had many discussions about religion. He had to admit, his wife was actually a better Catholic than he was. Entering a church, at times he forgot to put a coin in the poor box or forgot to dip his fingers in the water to kneel and cross himself. Naturally, his protestant born wife and ward did not forget this. He never forgot his hat though. With it being more difficult for Boudica to kneel and get up, the Padre had informed her that bowing after was acceptable as making herself humble.

Diego helped his wife to her feet after they had been on the kneeling bench for sometime after Communion. Alejandro helped steady her other side. Agnes, on Diego's other side, was watching the priest. The whole congregation crossed themselves and bowed their heads before turning to leave.

Boudica walked beside her husband, her belly bulged before her as she arched back against the weight. She felt like a house, though her family members told her it was normal for her to be so. Her body had filled out a little to match, but not as much, at least not yet, as much as Diego had expected. Still carrying fairly high since the child had not dropped yet, she was finding it hard to move about and at times was very winded. Alejandro and Diego were starting to wonder if she was carrying twins by the size of her, a dangerous prospect, being that one would likely be a footling. However, there was no history of twins in either family, but like horses, it could happen. Alejandro did not want another long labor to go through, but he had promised to support her any way he could.

Unlike men in Europe and in the eastern part of the United States, childbirth was not a hands-off affair for the men of the family. In fact, as a woman came closer and closer to when she was due, the men of the house would be more domestic helping more with the female chores of the house. While the de la Vegas had servants for this, like other men of the frontier, they were preparing to assist in any way possible, especially with limited access to midwives and doctors, since there was only one of each for the pueblo. Most women had had their own experiences with childbirth or assisted others making it still a woman's affair, but the men of ranchos were experienced with the births of animals. Diego and Alejandro had brought Abraham into the world, though he had died in the womb. This child would be larger, take more time in coming, especially with Bo's small frame, and would hopefully, God willing, would be alive and well. Diego did worry a little. He was not a small man, taller than most and his wife was more than a foot shorter and half his weight. And there were other concerns. The first five years were critical for the child. Childbirth was the hardest thing a woman could experience and dangerous for the mother and child. Diego was not about to lose his wife in childbirth. He would sooner cut his own throat than lose the woman he loved.

Some children were gathered outside the church. One wore a mask like Zorro. They were holding two fake swords and singing a game.

"Here's to the fox, where ever he be. May he live on and merrily. There once was a fox, a bushy tailed fox. He was brave and clever. When the wolf tried to attack, he would turn on his tail and he lost him forever." They sang and two, one with a mask and another paired off to play fight.

Bernardo nodded to them as Diego came to him. Boudica stopped with Agnes to speak to Raquel and the commandant who were also in attendance. Agnes then saw Sargent Garcia crossing the plaza toward them and smiled as she moved to him, fanning herself lightly as he smiled at her offering her his arm as she walked.

Alejandro moved to speak to another as the magistrate gathered the dons about him.

Boudica and Raquel smiled as the children continued their song. Diego chuckled listening as well.

Raquel looked at her husband and then back at Boudica. "How do you manage to look so beautiful? I am not carrying a child and I am not half as radiant."

Boudica shook her head. "I feel like a fat horse." She said rubbing the swell a little.

The commandant chuckled. "Hardly that. Tell me. Will your son join in this game when he is older?"

Boudica smiled at him. "I am not sure. What if it is a girl?"

Raquel nodded. "Exactly. We will have no idea what present to buy Arturo until the baby comes."

"When is it due to come, Senora?" The commandant asked.

"Mid-January, but Diego thinks sooner." Bo said.

The commandant nodded. "I might agree with him." He said.

Bo looked at Raquel and smiled.

"There once was a wolf. A big ugly wolf whose teeth were sharp and yellow. He hid in the rocks for the bushy tailed fox, but the fox was a slippery fellow." The children continued and paired off again. "Here's to the fox, may he live long and merrily."

Diego listened, folding his arms in amusement.

The magistrate came to them. "Are you going to allow this to continue, Capitan?" He asked nodding to the children.

"It is just a child's game." The commandant said. "No harm in it."

"No harm? It is dangerous. It ridicules you and promotes the hero worship of a bandit."

"What?" Raquel asked. "My husband is the wolf?"

The magistrate shrugged.

"Arturo you must stop them." Raquel said.

"Very well my dear." The commandant said. "Sargent Garcia!" He said looking over to see his Sargent talking to Agnes.

"Si, Commandante?" Sargent Garcia said saluting as he came forward with Agnes.

"Run off these youths." The commandant ordered.

Sargent Garcia nodded and moved to chase the children off. Boudica waddled to Diego while Agnes stood with the commandant. She gasped as the children made him chase them and then he fell into some pottery pots.

Bernardo gestured and then made a move that he was howling and then gestured again.

"No, Bernardo." Diego said. "The Wolf is not the commandant. It is the magistrato." He said. He looked back at a beggar walking behind them. He cocked his head. "I have not seen that beggar before, have you?"

Bernardo shook his head as did Bo.

Alejandro came up to Diego and Bo. "The magistrato has invited all the dons to have breakfast with him at the tavern. Apparently, he has some business to discuss with us."

Diego nodded. "Very well father. I am sure Bo would love some food."

She snorted. "By which you mean your offspring within me." She said.

He smiled and lifted her hand, kissing it gently as he looked at her affectionately. "Well si. It is growing within you. We want it in there as long as possible."

She nodded. She sighed. "Only a couple more months."

"Si." He said. "And then you will have many to help you. It will no longer be just you caring for it."

Alejandro nodded. "Between Diego, myself, and the servants, you will be able to have rest and relax all you wish."

She laughed. "Indeed."

They walked toward the tavern when Boudica paused. Both de la Vega men paused, looking at her as she stood, jaw set, clearly in pain as she let her breath out as a hiss.

"Bo?" Diego asked, suddenly concerned.

Her eyes opened. "I'm fine. Give me a moment." She said looking upwards as she sucked in a breath a hand going to her belly. She took another breath and let it go slowly. Both men were watching her as she closed her eyes and seemed to focus inward a moment before she opened her eyes.

Diego looked down. He could clearly see the muscles tightening in a ripple across the taut flesh. He laid a hand on her as she tried to walk on. "Boudica. Are you all right? That looked like a contracción."

She took a breath and shook her head. "No, well si, but not labor." She said. "See, it is over." She said feeling her belly relax.

He looked at her unconvinced.

She smiled a little and touched his cheek, touched by the concern she saw there. "I am well Diego." She said. "The doctor called it false labor." She took a breath, straightening to her full height.

"It has happened before?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, though that was more painful than most." She took a breath. "He had a medical book that spoke that an Englishman was studying the pains." She said. "I cannot remember his name."

He nodded. "So long as you both are well." He knew true labor was not good so early. Again, the child would not survive out of the womb. However, from her tone, it sounded as though she had discussed this with Dr. Avila.

They made it to the tavern. The dons were at a long table that had been put together. Raquel, the commandant, and Agnes sat at a small table behind the large one, seated on a bench against the wall. Diego nodded to his father and wife as they walked to the far end of the table. Alejandro sat down beside Don Horatio with Diego beside him and Boudica on the end.

A barmaid came out, serving hot tea and coffee to the men and three ladies. She then took the orders from them for breakfast. Diego insisted his wife and the other ladies be served first before the men, a sentiment that seemed to be shared by all the men there, who were all gentlemen.

The food came and Boudica devoured the food on her plate. Diego was amused. Yes, she was hungry, which, since at times she ate like a bird meant his child within her was also starving. She had taken to eating six times a day, only having one large meal a day. The others were snacks of fruits, vegetables, and tortillas. The smaller, more frequent meals seemed to help her and kept her from fainting and being ill. Diego was content to let her do as she willed.

As the chattered died down as the barmaid cleaned the dirty plates and refilled tea and coffee cups, the group turned their attention to their host at the opposite side from Boudica.

The magistrate nodded, seeing them all there. "Caballeros. Senoras. Senorita." He said. "Most of you know the reason for this gathering. The ending of our spirited holiday falls a week from today." He turned to the new commandant. "For the benefit of our new commandant and Senorita Agnes, I should explain that this is a fiesta sacred to all Californios when thee riders from every hacienda compete with each other of varying degrees of horsemanship."

Boudica listened curious, looking over she caught Agnes's look. Her husband's ward seemed to wish to learn more about the local culture. Agnes looked so pale with the rest of them in the room. Even Boudica had browned to a lovely light tan in the sun of California. Agnes was still becoming used to it. Her mother had taught her to paint on skin cream that even made her paler, almost alabaster like. One could see some of the veins in her skin. Her nut-brown hair and pale features made her interesting even if she did not have the beauty of many women there. Her face was freckled and she wore spectacles to read as well as see. She also had a bit of a belly, which she hid under her clothing for the most part. Sargent Garcia did not care. She had wide hips and thin arms, but was perfect in his eyes.

"Last year we concluded the fiesta with a fight between a bear and a bull, but this year, since there is no beast to available, I propose we conclude it with a long-distance horserace." The Magistrate's secretary, Senor Alarcón said.

Boudica made a face at the thought to the death between those animals. Both animals had died after a very bloody battle. She had been home, refusing to take part in the brutal sport last year. Her absence had been noted.

Diego and Alejandro were listening. Diego had his arms folded on the table as he listened to the plans.

"I think the idea is an excellent one." Alejandro said. "More in keeping with our traditions than the brutality of pitting one animal against another. I know my sweet daughter-in-law objects to such things." He looked back at her and Diego.

"It is true, Papa." Bo agreed. "I cannot bear the thought. It makes me ill." She had a love of all living things and being female, she had a much weaker stomach for violence, or so the men thought.

Diego gently took her hand and held it after he kissed it gently.

The magistrate nodded. "We would not wish to upset you in your current state, my dear. Since a horserace seems to meet with your approval, I propose we make it an obstacle course, cross country with a substantial purse for the winner."

"Everyone here owns horses." The secretary said smiling.

Bo chuckled. "My mares are both as heavy with foal as I am with child. My colt has not been broken for riding yet." She looked at her husband and father-in-law. "I am also in no condition to ride, but perhaps there is one they would have. Like Princessa."

"Indeed. Though it would have been open to you, naturally, Senora, had you been able." The magistrate said. "I don recommend you do not race. The jumps could cause problems for you."

She smiled and dipped her head.

Diego dipped his as well. "Gracias for the concern, Senor."

"Is this race open to anyone who wishes to compete?" Alarcón asked.

"Anyone who has a fast horse." The magistrate shrugged. "I may enter one myself."

There were several of the men who nodded at that.

Diego looked up as he cocked his head. "May I ask where the prize money is coming from?"

The magistrate took a breath. "I would be willing to contribute 500 pesos if some of you would join me."

"I will donate 100." Alarcón said.

Alejandro looked at his son and daughter-in-law before smiling. "I like a good horse race. Put the de la Vegas down for 500."

Boudica smiled a little at that.

"Senores this is most gratifying." The magistrate said.

"We already have a purse of 1100 pesos." The secretary said.

"Anyone else?"

Raquel nodded to her husband. The commandant smiled. "Very well, my dear. I will be happy to contribute 200 pesos." He said.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Gracias, Capitan." The magistrate said. "Umm, Senor Alarcón, would you be so kind as to write this down?"

"Si." His secretary said.

"Are you going to enter Senor Capitan?" Agnes asked.

"Si, are you Arturo?" Raquel asked. "You are an excellent horseman."

"No, my dear, my place is in the cuartel."

"Oh, Capitan." The magistrate said looking down the line. "We should feel slighted if the military failed to compete."

"Does this mean I might give my lancers permission to compete as well?" The commandant asked.

"But of course. This competition is open to everyone in the community."

"I would be very proud of you Arturo if you were to enter." Raquel said to her husband.

"All right, my dear, I shall enter." The commandant said.

"Good, Senores this race promises to be most interesting. Remember, any one of us may have the winning horse." The magistrate smiled. "Now who else would like to contribute?"

Several men spoke up.

Boudica looked at her own husband. "What about you?" she asked softly.

He cocked his head. "Perhaps. But I think Princessa is a little too spirited even for me."

She smiled at him as he looked back, listening.

He then rose to his feet as the other men did, Boudica rose to hers with some help from Agnes who had come to them.

"A horserace. Sounds exciting." She said.

He looked at her. "You have an excellent seat. Do you plan to enter, my dear?"

She blinked. "What? I am allowed? But I am a woman."

"What difference does that make?" He asked as they walked toward the carriage. "A woman can equal a man at riding, at times they are better." He nodded to Boudica. "Bo is better with a bow than I ever hope to be, she has learned to ride as well as a vaquero." He smiled.

"I was never allowed to race." She took a breath. "I am not sure how I would do with jumps in a side saddle."

"Naturally you would ride in a man's saddle for this." He said. "As you have for months."

She nodded. "I first learned to jump riding side saddle, however. Small ones. Over hedges." She sighed. "Though I do prefer slit skirts here. So much more comfortable for riding."

"Let me know if you wish to." He said helping her up into the carriage. He then helped Boudica up and then mounted his horse he had brought and ridden. The two ladies sat beside each other. Agnes waved at Sargent Garcia.

Alejandro looked up at his son. "You are really allowing him to court her?"

"What harm does it do?" Diego asked. "They are both happier than they have been in years."

Alejandro nodded. "True enough." He got up beside Bernardo. Bernardo then had the two mules go out of town.

Alejandro and his son spoke as Diego rode beside the carriage.

Boudica was sleeping as she often did. Agnes was looking about at the scenery.

Alejandro smiled as he partly turned to speak to his son and Agnes. "The first celebration I remember," He began. "Was at the rancho of Don Mauricio. I remember we raced to the mission San Gabriel and back. My horse won by a nose." He chuckled.

Diego smiled. "How big was the purse then?"

"We didn't race for money, my boy, we raced for the pure enjoyment and prowess."

"So would everyone now…" Diego said. He down and then back. "I wonder why the magistrato insisted on such a large purse."

Alejandro shrugged. "I suppose he wanted to make it more interesting. Should we enter Princessa, as Boudica suggested. Manuel has been working with her still and she can outrun all the others."

"Ah, but can she jump. I have seen her run like the wind, but this race is an obstacle course remember." Diego said.

"We shall see when we reach the hacienda."

They arrived. Diego helped Agnes down and then gently woke his wife with a tender kiss to her cheek. She woke and looked at him. "Come, my ángel." He murmured. She sighed and rose to her feet. He helped her down and let her lean against him. "I think you are in need of a siesta." He said gently.

She nodded. "You may be right." She said.

Tenderly, he wrapped one arm about her and the other he wrapped under her legs, lifting her up in his arms. He used his knee to reposition her lightly. She wrapped her arm about his shoulders and sighed, relaxing against his chest as he held her securely.

Diego looked at James as he came to unsaddle Phantom. "Saddle Princessa and send for Manuel. I wish to test Princessa's skills. Saddle a horse for my father and Agnes as well."

"Si, Senor." James nodded.

Diego then carried his wife to the hacienda. Agnes opened the main gate for him and he smiled a thank you. "I will return in a moment. I must first see Bo settled."

Agnes nodded and smiled. Diego often went out of his way to include her in events around the rancho. She liked him as a guardian. He was kind, fair, and a good man, even if he was a bit of a fop. He still was a wonderful husband and he would be a better father she sensed. She was often jealous of her cousin. Somehow, Bo had found the one man on the planet that treated her like a princess effortlessly. Sargent Garcia was a truly wonderful man as well. He would sing for her and was gentle as well, even if he was rather rotund.

Diego walked quickly up the stairs. Bernardo was coming out of their room, but held the door open as Diego nodded and walked in. He laid his burden down on the bed. Puma was on the banister of the main stairway, enjoying the sun and waiting for the shade of the afternoon to come about. The large cat was massive, but was fiercely loyal to Bo, the female servants, and he had even decided Agnes was part of the family, though she was still a touch nervous about him. For good reason, as Bo's thigh could attest, the claws of a cougar were massive and could do damage easily. Puma tolerated the men of the household, watching Diego, Alejandro, and Bernardo, but not in an aggressive manner. The vaqueros had learned he needed space and so rarely came close to him without a member of the de la Vega household nearby.

Ellie, who was also pregnant, the child growing almost under her body, would seem to be a snack to the great cat, but since she kept him fed, the great thing actually allowed her to hold on to him as he would carry her about, often not exactly where she wished to go, but would take her close. Buena was coming close to her time. She was in the Sala mending and sewing the de la Vega brand, stylized in thread, on some of the new shirts Diego had purchased.

Bo lifted a hand to her husband. "You aren't leaving?"

"I promised Agnes and father. I will return to you, I promise." He said. "Rest. Enjoy your siesta. Shall I open the window and the balcony door for you?"

She nodded. "Gracias."

He did so and he moved to the door and found his wife already sleeping by the time he walked out the door. He walked to the stairs and reached out to scratch the large head of the great cat. Puma's eyes flashed open, but then relaxed, smelling his "Mother's" mate and knowing Diego. The cat turned his head a little and Diego chuckled. Like a housecat, the feline loved his neck and cheek rubbed. Diego obliged and smiled. "Your mistress is resting, Puma. Keep an eye on her, will you?" He said. "I am going out for a bit. I know she is safe in your paws."

Puma walked him trot down the stairs and yawned before settling back to sleep as well.

Diego went to the corral and found Agnes on Sueño, Dream was her name. She was a bit more spirited than Rana and Nevada, but not much. Still very manageable for a woman. She was also a young mare, one of the youngest of the herd. Diego mounted Princessa and the dark brown mare danced under him, eager to go for a ride. Manuel and Alejandro were also mounted and nodded to Diego as Diego rode out of the corral.

Princessa was indeed fast. She was almost the speed of Tornado. Perhaps, Diego thought ruefully, he would breed the pair. Princessa was an interesting dark brown with a star like blaze on her forehead. He came to the remains of a brick wall of a house. It was quite high, higher than most of the jumps of the obstacle race. If she could manage this, she would be fine.

Diego moved, taking her for a run at it. She sailed over it easily. At the other side he stopped her and turned her back. His sombrero had fallen before him against his chest. He then spurred her to run again and she again sailed over the wall.

Agnes looked at Alejandro. "That was amazing."

He smiled and nodded to Manuel beside him.

Diego rode off for the tree line and the other three moved to follow. He then jumped over a log before coming to a halt. He dismounted and slapped Princessa's rear playfully. She moved away up the embankment as he moved and pretended that he had been thrown. Manuel arrived first, but then went to catch her as Diego got up, holding his back as Alejandro and Agnes came to him.

"Diego, what happened?" Alejandro asked.

"You are right, father. Princessa is spirited. Perhaps too spirited for me." Diego said smiling up at him.

"Are you hurt my son?" Alejandro asked leaning down touching his shoulder and looking him over.

"Not really." Diego said smiling. "But I think I will let Manuel take her home."

"I was hoping you would want to ride in the race."

Diego smiled up at him. "Oh, no, no, no. Manuel trained her. Give him a chance to earn the prize money, eh?"

"Very well." Alejandro said patting his shoulder before moving off to speak with Manuel who had caught the mare.

Agnes had dismounted and went to her guardian. "Are you all right? Really?"

He nodded. "Si. Nothing a glass of brandy and a siesta won't cure." He said smiling. "But I think I will have to ride back with you to the hacienda."

She nodded as he moved and mounted and then leaned to help her up behind him. She wrapped her arms about him. They rode back to the hacienda. He helped her dismount and then dismounted after her, allowing James to see to the mare.

"I am going to go check on Bo." He said. "If she is still abed I will rest with her for a time."

Agnes nodded and moved to go to her own room, pulling her gloves off. Diego watched her go. She was in one of the first-floor rooms that were small, but she liked it. It was still larger than the room she had had with her mother. Or worse being made to sleep on the floor like a servant on the journey there when Benedicta and Saphia had the bed.

Bernardo caught him on the balcony and gestured about watching the beggar get a note from the magistrate and then a guard took it from the hat. Bernardo followed him, but then lost track of him. Still it was good information for Diego.

"So, we have a blind man who appears to see and is involved and the magistrato is as well. And why is there such a large purse for a horserace? Two more mysteries for Zorro, no?"

Bernardo nodded.

"How has my esposa been?"

Bernardo gestured that she was asleep. Diego nodded. "Good. She needs as much rest as she can. The further along she becomes the more tired she will become according to Dr. Avila. Childbearing is not for the faint of heart." He smiled ruefully. "I will be happy when the bebé is safely delivered and Boudica can rest again. She sleeps as much as I do being Zorro at night, perhaps less, the poor dear."

Bernardo nodded.

Diego walked to his room. Bo was sleep sleeping, on her side. He smiled. They were still often intimate, finding ways to have their pleasure while still keeping her comfortable enough to enjoy it. He had a certain pride in his skills after all and the child within her was a product of his skills. As much as he longed for a large family, something he had craved being an only child, he wanted her to be safe and secure. Childbirth was a dangerous thing for any woman and Boudica was smaller than many women.

He sighed and looked out the balcony toward the rise behind the house before he moved and settled behind her. She moved only a little and settled into his arms.

He relaxed and slept as well, knowing he had work as Zorro this night.

ZzZ

Zorro rode to the pueblo. He discovered there was a meeting happening at the apothecary. He was on the roof when a dog started to bark. The magistrate went to investigate, but heard a cat and walked away. Zorro was on the roof, covered by his cape, lying flat against the rooftiles as he made a cat noise. He sat up, listening as other men came.

He moved, getting into the apothecary when the guard was distracted. He then hid in the shadows, listening to the plot that the magistrate was involved with. They had smuggled arms into the pueblo, but they needed gunpowder. They were using the horserace as a distraction to be able to steal gunpowder from the cuartel's magazine.

Zorro managed to escape out of the apothecary and ride home to the hacienda.

Boudica was napping in a chair near the fireplace while Bernardo was also napping, sitting up against the end of the bed. Diego walked in from the secret room wearing his dressing gown.

"Bernardo." Diego said, not seeing his wife who also came awake. Diego went to him. "Both mysteries are solved. "The blind man who can see as well as you can hear is a courier for the magistrato. And the reason for the big purse is so that the soldiers will be away from the cuartel when they come to steal the gunpowder."

"Gunpowder?" Bo asked as she came up to them. She was in an airy nightgown that was cool for her, but did nothing to hide the swell of the child she carried.

"Si. The commandante must be warned. Now if I go as Diego there will be embarrassing questions. So once again I must send a note to Sargent Garcia which you can deliver without him knowing where it came from." Diego told Bernardo.

Bernardo nodded as he went from their room. Puma strolled in when he opened the door and went to his sleeping place lazily. Diego watched him and smiled.

Bo moved, arching backwards, against the weight of the swell before her. She paced about a little as her husband began to pen a letter. His ink pot was getting low. He remembered that Bo had mentioned it. He would send Bernardo to get some when he took the letter.

He looked at his wife after he signed it and blew on the letter to dry the ink. "You look pale, my love. Are you all right?"

She nodded. "The baby is just active." She said. "I had some food before you came." She looked down. "I feel so fat, Diego."

He sat back looking at her with a sigh. "You are not fat." He cocked his head. "Why would you say that? Come here."

She sighed and waddled to him. He laid his hands on the swell. He leaned forward and kissed the swell softly and laid his cheek against it. He then looked up at her. "I can feel her." He whispered, caressing his wife gently. "Hello, mi pequeño. He murmured looking back again at the swell. He nuzzled her belly flesh softly. He lifted his head to kiss her tenderly before he dropped his head back to the swell, hand gently caressing it to try to soothe the baby within her.

She smiled and caressed his head softly, messing his hair a little as she caressed him. His eyes closed in pleasure at the tender touch from his spouse. He then looked up at her. His adoring look made her ache. He was such a good man. How had she been so lucky?

Bo sighed. "Can you play for me?" She asked moving to the bed and sitting down looking down a moment as she hissed, a foot hitting her rib. She rubbed the spot and looked up at him. "Your daughter appears to want to play all evening." She murmured.

He nodded moving to her side he lifted his guitar and she moved to lie down. He sat on his side against the headboard and began to play for her, a soft melody, humming gently as he watched as she curled up on her side, and arm over his thighs as she relaxed, letting the music calm the baby within her.

ZzZ

The day of the race came.

Boudica had spent two days getting the hacienda ready for the party that Alejandro was hosting. Diego had helped her as had all the servants. The place looked very festive. The cooks had worked overtime to prepare food and make fresh drinks for the guests.

Bo was dressed for the party as was Agnes as they stood welcoming guests who would race.

Diego and Alejandro were dressed for celebration also. Diego walked to his father. "Well it won't be long now, eh?" He said smiling, putting his arm around his father's shoulders. He smiled as Bo came to them. "You, I hope will be spending time in the shade relaxing after all this effort, beloved."

She nodded. "Si." She said. "Agnes is playing the part of hostess today. She is enjoying it. I am merely advising" She said nodding to her cousin who was welcoming the latest guests. She was not wearing her spectacles at the moment. She looked far younger and more beautiful with her hair in an elegant hairstyle that Ellie had done for her. However, the poor dear was having to squint to see people at the gate.

Diego nodded. "Good practice for her when she had a home of her own." He looked at his father. "Speaking of that father, you do agree to allow her to have the land and cattle you had for Uncle Esteban and Margarite, right? So she has a dowry."

Alejandro nodded. "Perhaps I will add to it, but yes, she will have land, cattle, and be on our lands for us to assist her as needed as a dowry."

"That is kind Papa. She will feel spoiled." Bo said.

Alejandro smiled a little. "It will make her more of a catch anyway. She is a de la Vega ward. That alone carries weight enough to find her a match."

Diego nodded. "A catch to be sure."

Alejandro looked back. "Why does she normally insist on looking so homely? The girl is pretty when she dresses for an occasion such as this."

Diego took a breath. "I think she got used to being a wallflower no one paid attention to. This is good for her. Makes her the center of attention." He smiled. "This is just a reflection of what she looks like on the inside father. Sargent Garcia has discovered this. She has a beautiful soul if someone takes the time to know her."

Alejandro nodded a little. He still could not quite let go that her mother tried to trick him and murder Boudica and her unborn, but he had made progress on not being outright hostile to her. Diego had explained how much the poor thing had been abused and used, just as Boudica had and she was their own flesh and blood. She had been told she wasn't pretty enough for a husband and so would be at home the rest of her days. After being told this for years, she had come to believe it. Diego had taken much time to assure her she would have a husband and someone who would love her for her, or he would know why.

It was true. At twenty-five, she was a spinster age, but she had much to give as did the Sargent who was courting her. They were perfect for each other.

"Have you wished Manuel good luck?" Alejandro asked his son.

"At least a dozen times." Diego smiled. He reached down and lifted a small cake. "These are delicious. What are they?"

Boudica smiled. "Ellie made them. She called them wedding cakes from somewhere." She smiled. "So little in them, but divine no?"

He nodded and took another.

The Soldiers arrived. It was nearly time for the race. It was well they arrived just in time.

Alejandro nodded to them. "I was wondering when the Capitan and men would arrive."

"Oh, I am glad to see you Capitan." The magistrate said smiling as the de le Vegas all turned. "We thought perhaps something had happened to delay you."

"We are here in time are we not?" The commandant asked.

"Si I believe so." The magistrate nodded. "Come. Senorita Agnes." He called. "The soldiers are here."

She smiled stepping forward. "Welcome Senores." She greeted.

The commandant looked at her. "Who is this charming beauty? I do not recall seeing her before. Surely this isn't the timid mouse Agnes I have seen before."

She blushed. "Si Commandante."

He took her hand and kissed it. "What a lovely host." He said.

Alejandro nodded to his son. "I will welcome the Capitan." He moved away.

Boudica caught Diego's look. He moved her to where Bernardo was. "Something is wrong. They did not get the message. I shall have to leave." He turned as Agnes came to the refreshment table after greeting the lancers to see Sargent Garcia who was just kissing her hand.

"Hello, Senorita Agnes."

"Sargent." She smiled. "Are you riding Demetrio?"

He nodded. "For you." He commented.

Diego smirked at that. "Ah, Sargent Garcia. You are late arriving."

"The commandant made us walk our horses all the way here." The Sargent chuckled.

"All the lancers did not come?"

"Of course. Si. We all had permission to try for the 4000 pesos."

"You mean you left the cuartel unguarded?"

"Martinez is there with a couple foot soldiers. What is there to guard with everyone here to watch the race, eh?"

"Excuse me, Sargent. Have another drink."

"Gracias, Don Diego." Garcia smiled and grinned at Agnes who filled it for him.

"I will see you after the race, father." Diego said coming to Alejandro.

"Where are you going?" Alejandro asked.

"Oh, just to the top of the hill where I can get a better view. From here you can only see the start and the finish."

"Very well." Alejandro said.

Diego nodded to his wife and she nodded back as he moved to the Sala. It was good to have her so she could cover for him. She caught Alejandro's eye and he nodded as well.

"Any final bets?" Alarcón asked.

Boudica smiled. "I would like 400 on Princessa."

"Done Senora."

Alejandro smiled. "Senor Alarcón would you permit me to place another 500 on Princessa."

"Of course, Senor." Alarcón said putting the bets into the book.

Alejandro smiled at his daughter-in-law. He then looked at Agnes as she came to them. "What about you, my dear. Are you betting?"

"Mother told me women were never allowed to gamble." She said.

"Sound advice, however, I have enough money should you wish to place a bet, my child. Which one?" Alejandro asked her.

She smiled and leaned close to Alarcón. Twenty on Garcia, twenty on the commandant, and 60 on Princessa." She said.

"Only 100, child?" He smiled.

"I do not want to have you angry with me if I lose." She said.

Alejandro chuckled. "Leave the twenty bets, but have 200 on Princessa for the Senorita." He smiled. "I will be covering should she lose."

She blushed again. "You do not have to do that, Don Alejandro."

''No, but you deserve to have some chance at making your way." He said beaming.

"Riders! To your places!" The magistrate called.

They all formed a line behind a rope.

"Steady! Hold the line!" The magistrate called. He lifted a pistol up in the air. "Steady!" He then fired it and the rope dropped. With that the horses were off.

From behind came a black speeding horse with a dark clad rider.

"Zorro!" The magistrate called as he passed.

Bo gasped.

"Zorro is on a black horse." Alarcón gasped.

"He is riding in the race." Alejandro gasped.

Boudica was on the balcony. Zorro was riding like the wind after the riders. She beamed. Tornado would catch the leader, but she was not sure what Zorro's plan was.

Sargent Garcia watched Zorro pass him. "Zorro?"

After another hundred meters, Zorro had caught up with the commandant who was third. The commandant looked over, smiling and then gasped seeing the masked man beside him.

"Zorro!"

Zorro beamed and dipped his head. "Adios Commandante." He rode ahead by him.

At the halfway marker, the two leaders rounded the flag to return, but Zorro kept going. He paused, looking back to see if the lancers would follow.

The commandant rode toward him. "Lancers, forget the race, capture Zorro! After him!"

Zorro led them into the pueblo, Tornado quickly making it to the cuartel just as a wagon was leaving the gate. Tornado leapt over the back of the wagon and then Zorro turned him back. He made a Z in the canvas before looking at the commandant.

"Check the wagon, Capitan. It is more important than capturing me!" He called.

The commandant dismounted a looked. "Gunpowder!" He nodded to the two men who were running from the wagon. "Capture those men." He looked over as Zorro bowed to him before he rode away.

Zorro rode back to the cave and changed before going through the kitchen and around to the front gate. There was music playing and everyone was drinking.

Boudica was sitting in the shade, fanning herself as Alejandro sat on the chair arm beside her, talking.

Diego came to them. "Father I could not see the finish of the race. Who won?"

"Who won?!" Alejandro said rising and grinning. "Why Princessa of course!"

Boudica smiled at her husband.

Diego hugged Manuel lightly. "Ah! Manuel wins! Congratulations!" He then turned and smiled at Manuel's children who were with him. He patted their cheeks affectionately and then looked at the magistrate and Senor Alarcón.

"Oh! Come now gentlemen. We must not be poor losers. After all there are worse things in life than losing a horserace." He beamed. "Drink up!"

Boudica and Bernardo were standing together. Diego joined them. Bernardo showed Diego his winnings. Diego was impressed.

Boudica had hers as well and he beamed at her. "Ah, more unladylike habits, my love?" He asked playfully.

"Indeed." She said.

He beamed and pulled her into his embrace to hug her. Her head tipped up and he cupped the base of her skull kissing her.

She pulled back softly, feeling the swell of their child between them as the occupant moved lazily against Diego's hip. He smiled and caressed the spot gently as he looked at her.

"Mission accomplished?" She asked.

"Si." He said and bent to kiss her again. "I do love you." He murmured.

There was a cough as Agnes came to them. She smiled a little. "Don Diego?" She asked. "Could I go for a walk with Sargent Garcia before he leaves for the cuartel?"

Diego smiled pulling back from his wife as he held her close. He looked at his ward. "Of course. Take Bernardo with you."

She beamed and nodded. She took the arm of the manservant and pulled him after her. Diego nodded to him and Bernardo shrugged and followed the young girl to where Sargent Garcia was waiting.

Diego looked down at his wife and she up at him and they both grinned.

It was a very good day after all!


	41. Double Trouble

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 41 – Double Trouble

The sun was surprisingly warm for November.

Diego and Bernardo had gone out to the hills to work on some skills with Tornado. Unfortunately, Diego's whistle had caught the attention of so soldiers passing by led by Sargent Garcia. Bernardo distracted them by making a whistle with grass while Tornado and Diego hid.

The soldiers moved on and Diego nodded to his friend on a job well done. Garcia had given him a letter for Don Alejandro.

Boudica came home from the pueblo only a few minutes before they arrived, though they did not know it. She had overheard something while she was at the cuartel, chaperoning Agnes with Sargent Garcia as they walked about speaking in the courtyard. Bo had sat down on the stairs that were in the shade. She had overheard the magistrate talking to someone, a prisoner she thought she had heard since while she was there, he had released one. Bo listened, pressed against the wall so they could not see her unless they went up the stairs. They had no reason to since that was just the sleeping quarters of the lancers.

The conversation had been curious. She needed to tell Diego, but was not sure how. She had heard something she was not supposed to. He would question her being in the cuartel anyway. Perhaps it was time to resurrect the Coyote.

Diego and Bernardo walked back to the cave and then up to the secret room. Diego paused at the door. He looked through the hole. Boudica was the only one there, but she was sitting at the dresser, softly humming as she brushed her thick hair.

Diego looked back at Bernardo and smiled.

Boudica started to singing softly. "With a sigh, you turn away, with a deepening heart, no more words to say. You will find, that the world has changed forever. And the trees are now turning from green to gold. And the sun is now fading. I wish I could hold you closer." She sang softly.

Diego listened and realized it was a love song. A song about their marriage. In only a few short words she had expressed their relationship perfectly. She was singing about him riding as Zorro.

He opened the door and walked out of the secret room and into the bedroom. He came to her and put his hands on her shoulders, his fingers caressing, digging in with just enough pressure to help the tension he felt there.

Her eyes had flashed opened as she looked in the mirror and saw him. She then relaxed, allowing her head to fall forward exposing her neck. He caressed it, rubbing the muscles he found there that were as tight as a watch spring. "Bo." He chided. "Relax, beloved." He murmured to her.

She started to and sighed in pleasure. She looked up at him. "Where did you go?"

"Was working with Tornado." He smiled. He kissed her hair. She had bathed earlier. It was still damp and smelled faintly of desert roses after a rain. "Come. I have a letter for my father." He said.

She rose to her feet slowly. He helped and she walked beside him feeling so large and ungainly next to her tall, lithe, handsome husband. He held her elbow gently as they walked down the stairs. These stairs had claimed the life of one child and nearly his own mother due to a pregnant woman's lack of balance, he was not about to allow Bo to suffer the same fate.

At the bottom he found Alejandro reading at the table and drinking wine in the shade of the early afternoon.

"Father, I have a letter. Sargent Garcia gave it to Bernardo while we were out." Diego said leaning over his shoulder.

Alejandro took the letter as Bo moved and dropped into the other chair. He looked at her. "You are at the nearly constantly exhausted stage aren't you?" He asked.

She nodded. "Though I felt like that started a month ago." She took a breath. "I get winded so easily and my lungs hurt so much."

Diego smiled gently. "It will soon be over and the reward will make it worth all the challenges."

She smiled at him. "Perhaps. Or perhaps we geld you." She said in a hiss. "I am rather resentful of you at the moment for this."

He laughed at that knowing she was not serious, but Alejandro raised his eyebrows. Diego moved to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Come now, querido. It..it isn't that bad, is it?"

She grunted and poured herself a glass of wine and him one as well.

He smiled and lifted his. "To you beautiful."

She hissed again.

Alejandro sighed. "This is the height of irony. The magistrate wishes all of the heads of the families to join him at the tavern to talk about the current state of affairs." He looked at his son. "I am not going."

Diego looked. "It says all the important families. Perhaps you should go."

"I do not feel I should honor him." Alejandro said. "Nor should I have to."

"But this commandant is different from the others." Bo said. "He is fair."

Alejandro grunted. "I have more important things to do." He looked at her. "I would go if the commandant had requested me. He is to attend I am sure, but…"

Bo shook her head. "The commandant was sent to investigate the missing powder magazines."

"How do you know this?" Diego asked.

"I am friend to his wife, remember. Women hold secrets far more than men." She took a breath. "This is not a question of honor, father, but supporting the other dons."

"You do not need to honor him, but at the same time you need not offend him." Diego said.

"I will write him a polite note declining his most kind invitation." Alejandro said. He nodded back at Bernardo. "Have Bernardo take it when I am done."

Bo looked up as Bernardo came over. "You heard the invitation?"

Bernardo nodded.

"A dinner for the leading citizens. Makes you wonder what new devil trick the magistrato is up to."

Bo looked at her husband. "This plot with eagle feathers and the brood seems to run deep."

"Indeed. At every turn we discover new members." Diego looked at Bernardo. "When you deliver my father's answer, see what you can find out."

Bernardo nodded.

ZzZ

It was mid afternoon when Bernardo returned.

Bo was relaxing on a couch, with pillows about her in the shade as Diego and another Don Domingo, a friend to Alejandro were playing chess. Alejandro was watching the match as they all sipped wine. The couch was high backed and Bo was leaning against the pillows that were for her comfort. Diego knew she had to change position often and so had called for the couch to be brought out for her. The shade from the tree in the center of the courtyard made everything a comfortable temperature for everyone.

Bernardo came to them carrying the letter from the magistrate.

Alejandro rose to his feet as Bernardo gestured. "Apparently this is a reply from the magistrate. Estimable sir, I cannot accept your refusal to attend my dinner this evening. It is imperative that a representative from every important family most be present. Do not fail to attend. He crumpled it up. "This is not an invitation it is an order."

"So like the magistrato." Diego said. "So lacking in tack often."

"I still refuse to go." Alejandro hissed.

"Oh! Senor Domingo. Those books I was to lend you, if you give me a moment, I will fetch them." Diego said.

"Surely, you would not advise me to humble myself to avoid the magistrato's displeasure." Alejandro asked his friend.

"No. But I wonder what the purpose of this dinner is." Don Domingo cocked his head.

"Whatever the purpose, it cannot be for our welfare."

Bo smiled as her husband left them walking up the stairs with Bernardo to speak to him. She then looked at Alejandro. "I could go in your place, father." She said. "I mean, I may be lacking stamina, but I could manage a dinner, especially if Raquel was there." She smiled. "No one would dare harm a pregnant Donna anyway."

He shook his head. "I am refusing on principle." Alejandro said.

She smiled and looked at the game. Shifting she sat down and moved a piece continuing the game with the older man. He smiled in delight. "I had no idea you played, my dear."

Bo smiled as Alejandro chuckled. "Oh yes, she plays. At times she rivals Diego at chess and cards."

"Indeed." Don Domingo said watching the heavily pregnant woman looking at the board.

Diego returned only a few moments later with the books. "Forgive me, I appeared to have misplaced them, but found them."

Don Domingo smiled. "Gracias." He looked at the board and moved a piece.

Bo was leaning back watching him with a look similar to a prowling cougar with a cornered deer. She then shifted forward and moved her piece. "Game." She said. "And mate Don Domingo."

The three dons looked at her as she smiled sitting back.

Don Domingo blinked. "How in the world did you manage that?"

Diego smiled reaching over his wife to reclaim his wine, putting his other hand on her back as he did so. "She surprises even me at times."

Don Domingo looked up at him. "It is a good thing she is not a man. I would hate to see her fencing talent as well."

Diego choked on his wine, but Bo smiled rising to her feet. "Forgive my unladylike habits. I fear my husband indulges me far more than most." She said as she took a breath and stretched a little, her back cracking as she did. Diego winced as Don Domingo rose to his feet.

"Now if you excuse me, I am going to go have a siesta before supper." She said. She bowed. "Con tu permiso?" She said.

Alejandro nodded. "Of course, child."

She walked toward the stairs and began to ascend them, her dress whispering on the flagstones.

Diego watched her go and then looked at his father. "Father, the letter said a representative of every family must attend. You need not go. I can go in your stead."

Alejandro looked at his son. "Strange. Your wife said nearly the exact same thing."

Diego smiled watching her above them as she waddled to the door.

ZzZ

Diego arrived at the tavern at five minutes to eight.

He had brought Bernardo with him and had Zorro's outfit in his saddlebags in case something happened. He did not trust the magistrate at all.

He walked in the front door, pulling off his sombrero and cape for travel. He wore his white braided green outfit that was fancier than his everyday wear. Also it had been freshly cleaned and laundered and smelled delightfully of lavender than blended well with his cologne.

He was not the only one to arrive. Others came in as well.

Bernardo watched as another figure appeared. Small and cloaked, the form moved catlike along the wall of the tavern. He shifted to see who it was. As the form moved toward him slightly to the large tree to climb into, he saw that brown and greens as well as the brown leather mask.

Coyote had come.

Bernardo also cocked his head. The Coyote also had gained weight, though it was only visible as she dropped down from the tree to the ground. She the skirted to the ladder and went up it.

Coyote got to the top and took a breath. Her belly she had bound to her body to both support it as well as hide it. It did not hide it well, she looked like she had gained about fifteen pounds, but perhaps anyone who saw her would think the people had a good summer since Zorro assumed that she was at least half native since she could speak to them.

She then crept into the room through the open window. Bernardo watched, curious. The sash about her lower face kept him from knowing her at all, but why was she here? Had Zorro summoned her or had she come on her own?

She had not been seen in two months. Zorro had commented once to him that it was because she likely was needed to help the wild Indian people with their summer gathering for winter. But with her here, something was up. Bernardo would wait to see what would happen.

The magistrate stood up from the end of the table. "I thank you for coming and accepting my humble invitation. All of our leading families are represented here tonight. Don Alejandro de la Vega was unfortunately unable to attend due to illness, but he sent his son in his place."

Diego nodded to him.

"You are perhaps wondering why I invited you here tonight to be my guests. The purpose frankly is to promote a feeling of harmony and mutual respect in our community. During the past few months that I have been magistrato, several regrettable misunderstandings have taken place."

Coyote above them was listening as she stood in the doorway. That was an understatement and they still were trying to understand what the evil brood of the Eagle were up to. She took a breath feeling her child move. Bound so it did not have as much room and was protesting. She ignored it. She hoped to be free of the bindings in less than two hours.

"Some of you may feel that I have been…eh…a bit eh over zealous in the administration of my office." The magistrate continued. "Caballeros, let me assure you with my hand on my heart, that I have only done my duty to the glory of Spain and been a devoted servant to our noble monarch."

Diego looked at the other dons who were restless as he was.

"Caballeros!" The magistrate said, lifting a glass. "I propose a toast to his majesty, the king." He said lifting the glass.

Everyone at the table rose to their feet. "The king!" They said and drank.

"And now that we have, eh, sealed our friendship. Drink and be merry. On with the entertainment!" The magistrate called before sitting down.

Coyote moved along the upper floor, reaching the end, she moved to the railing. She sat like a gargoyle a moment. A position that had once been very easy, but now, was not at all. With an effort she got back and stood against a door, watching.

Below a dancer in a yellow dress began to dance to a very active strumming by two musicians. She moved about, clearly flirting with the magistrate, who smiled at her, and then Diego who watched her. Coyote arched an eyebrow. Ah, so he did still look at other women even if he would not touch one. She smirked and shook her head. Part of her hardly blamed him if he went and found someone who could bed him with out a large swell, but the other part of her would run him through if she found out. However, looking was not a sin, especially this young woman. She was very pretty and she could dance the Spanish flamenco dance flawlessly.

She looked over as Zorro appeared. She looked down and saw Diego there with the other dons. Her eyes widened. Who was this imposter. She pushed back against the wall as he moved to the stairwell holding a pistol. He looked like Zorro, there was no denying it, but he did not have the cat like grace Diego did.

The dancer looked up and saw him. She stopped and screamed.

Everyone looked up, including Diego who was clearly shocked to see Zorro standing there. The men rose to their feet.

Coyote crouched as the imposter Zorro walked down the stairs slowly. "Everyone line up over there! Move! Quickly!" He ordered as he came to the bottom.

The guests did as ordered as Coyote watched. She was just one and in her state she would be no match in a duel to anyone who had a passing acquaintance with a sword.

"Innkeeper over here!" The Zorro ordered. He tossed a sack at him which he failed to catch. "Pick it up you clumsy lout!" He drew his sword and then kicked him as he bent to get it. "You! Now collect their valuables!"

The innkeeper went first to the musicians.

"Never mind the musicians, they have no money!"

The first was Diego. "I am sorry Don Diego." The Innkeeper said.

Diego nodded as he put his purse into the sack and pulled off his signet ring he wore on his right ring finger this night for his house of de la Vega. He then took a breath and removed his wedding band as well. Next was another man who did the same as Diego looked at the imposter Zorro trying to understand who he was. He was about his height and weight with a small mustache that matched his own. This man was clearly clever or the man who had hired him was.

"No violence! Please Senor Zorro." Don Domingo pleaded.

Diego took a breath and slowly backed from the group. Coyote watched him move away from the crowd with everyone else in the room distracted by the robbery. He went to the door that led to the back and then would go to the stables. She smiled a little. The real Zorro was going to have something to say about this.

Another three down, Don Carlos looked at the fake Zorro. "There has been a mistake. You are making a mistake. I am a poor man."

"Without your life's blood you will be much poorer." Zorro the imposter hissed at him. He cut a Z into his jacket.

He shivered and put his small purse into the satchel.

Diego made it outside and saw the ladder. He then moved to Bernardo as he pulled off his jacket. "Get me my clothes." He ordered. "There is a man in there impersonating Zorro and he is robbing the people."

Inside the Senorita was the next. "Please do not take my jewelry. They belonged to my mother." She protested.

Zorro the imposter smiled a little as he lifted his sword. "Would you rather have your pretty throat cut?" He asked.

She swallowed and shook her head. She pulled off her jewelry and put it in the bag. "Bastard." She hissed.

The imposter Zorro laughed.

Outside, the real Zorro was dressed. Bernardo gestured at him. "What? The Coyote is here?" He asked surprised. "Has she been here the whole time?"

Bernardo nodded.

"I did not see her." Zorro said.

He moved to the ladder. He moved it to the other balcony just as Garcia arrived.

"I thought you were already inside!" Garcia gasped. He came to where Zorro was. Zorro looked at him startled. "Hurry up! I will hold the ladder for you!"

Zorro blinked, but then moved up the ladder quickly. Bernardo blinked at this. What the hell was going on?

"I will be in front when you escape!" Garcia told him.

Once at the balcony he waved at the Sargent and went into the room.

Inside, the fake Zorro was getting the last few purses and rings. Once he had them all he looked at the innkeeper. "Put it in my sash." He ordered.

The innkeeper did and then the imposter Zorro moved, running up the stairs.

The magistrate growled, drawing his sword he gave chase. "Stand back! He's mine!"

The imposter went into door two. The magistrate moved to the door as door three opened revealing Zorro, this time the real one. Coyote shifted from her hiding place seeing him. He saw her and dipped his head a little.

The magistrate looked at him. "You fool!" He hissed lowly. "Why did you come back for?" He asked so no other could hear. He looked back. "Fight me and make it look good!"

Zorro smirked at that as he blinked curious. He then drew his sword. Happy to oblige the magistrate as they engaged.

Coyote shifted, standing back to allow them to duel. She too held a drawn rapier, but she had it pointed at the earth as she held it. Zorro smiled. So she wanted him to have this fight. Perhaps it was because she knew she did not have his skills with a blade. She was, after all, a woman.

Outside the imposter Zorro was trying to make good on his escape, but found the ladder had moved. He gasped. Not wanting to chance a broken leg, he moved back to the room and opened the door as the magistrate and Zorro moved toward the other rooms. Quickly he ducked into room 3.

Below, Bernardo moved the ladder and then jumped back behind a wall as the imposter tried again. The ladder was back where it was supposed to be. Below, Bernardo laughed as the man growled and was forced to go back into the room to try again.

The magistrate gasped as Zorro pinned him to the railing. "You are overdoing it!" He gasped. However, as the imposter came back out of room 3, he straightened in shock. The real Zorro looked over as well, also startled to see the imposter back.

Coyote, however, stepped forward toward the imposter.

"Who the devil is that?" The magistrate gasped seeing her materialize from nowhere. "There are three of you masked bandidos?"

"Coyote." Zorro said calmly. "Only one of us is a bandit. The other two are outlaws." He corrected.

"Zorro!" The magistrate gasped as he shoved him over the edge. He fell backwards and landed on a table below, breaking the table. He gasped, the wind knocked from him as Zorro turned to face the imposter.

Coyote was watching the man as she half crouched.

"A pleasure to see you again." Zorro said.

Coyote nodded. "We can exchange pleasantries later. Right now we have an imposter theft to take care of."

He nodded. "Very well."

The imposter lifted a pistol. Zorro, being still a man and a gentleman, grabbed Coyote and put her behind him as the imposter fired. The shot hit the post beside Zorro as he ducked behind it, holding Coyote bodily behind him.

Below the guests were seeing to the magistrate as Zorro dueled Zorro. Coyote watched as the Zorros switched places as they dueled. The imposter was now between her and the real Zorro. She lifted her own rapier and made a C in the imposter's backside.

He yelped and whirled to face her as she beamed at him, eyes dancing.

The real Zorro shoved him out of the way as he moved again to protect her. Coyote was not sure if she felt honored or insulted by this man feeling he needed to protect her. She knew Zorro fought for justice and the underdog.

Sargent Garcia came in through the front door. "What is going on here?"

"Look!" The magistrate barked pointing.

Coyote stood back allowing Zorro to duel for his own good name and honor since that was what was really at stake here. However, she blocked any means of escape for the imposter.

"There are two Zorros and another short one. Who is that?" He paused. "Which one is ours?"

"He called her Coyote." The magistrate took a breath. "But I know the real one!"

The imposter lunged. The real Zorro nimbly hopped out of the way. The imposter teetered on the top stair. Coyote smiled as she leapt forward at him, sword before her. The imposter back stepped into air and fell backwards down the stairs.

The real Zorro smiled at her and then trotted down after the now stunned imposter. He knelt down to unmask the imposter, but the magistrate was angry and wanted revenge. He growled at Garcia. "Do not interfere." He ordered. "He's mine! He charged Zorro and the pair dueled as the guests moved out of their way.

Coyote trotted down the stairs. The imposter blinked and tried to get up. She hissed and kicked, straight into his face and side of his head. He gasped and blinked as he saw stars. "I would stay down if I were you." She said, pressing her rapier tip to his throat. She was panting. She was nearly spent. She would be able to sleep well once she got back to the hacienda and returned Niebla to her stall, hopefully without being noticed.

She had to do all that before Diego returned as well. That would be the greater trick.

The magistrate was fairly well matched to Zorro, but he was tiring. Coyote knew well enough that Diego could hit with a lot of force when he needed to. He then parried a blow from the magistrate and sent him into another table.

Zorro then ran back to where Coyote was standing guard over the imposter. He knelt down, using his sword he flicked off the sombrero, and removed the mask. The imposter was still stunned from her blow and looked up dazed.

"Adios, Senor Imposter." He said rising to his feet as he looked back at the guests helping the magistrate. He looked at Coyote. "Senorita!" He said and bowed to her. "Always a pleasure."

Coyote dipped her head at him and moved toward the cellar as she sheathed her weapon.

He ran up the stairs and into a room to make his escape.

She made it to the cellar and moved up on the barrels to the window. It was a tighter squeeze than she had been expecting, but she was able to get by. Once free she moved, seeing Zorro was in the stable area, pulling on his clothing to become Diego again. She smiled as she climbed the tree and to the wall where her mount was.

She was off back toward the hacienda at a slow pace so as not to jar the child too much. She panted. She was not sure how much more of this she could do before she gave birth. Perhaps Coyote would need to take a few months' vacation again before appearing once more. It was her way. She was not the same as Zorro. She was not a hero of the people, though she did heed their call when needed.

Zorro and her made a good team, even if Zorro and she worked alone.

She smiled at that as she continued out of the pueblo.

If her husband only knew…

He would likely thrash her for endangering her life and the life of their child and Diego never raised a hand to anyone.

ZzZe

Inside, Garcia had grabbed Martinez, who was supposed to be in a cell for causing a death due to a duel.

"Sargent Garcia!" The magistrate barked. "Explain yourself."

"But…you…"

"Silence. Not another sound." He looked down. "Sargent. Take this prisoner and make sure he stays in jail."

Sargent Garcia nodded and lifted the man bodily up. Still confused and bleeding from the savage kick from the Coyote.

The satchel was recovered and the innkeeper returned the items to the people. The Senorita was especially glad.

Last was Diego's coin purse and his ring. "These belong to Don Diego." The innkeeper said. "Don Diego? Has anyone seen him?"

"Here I am!" Diego said, appearing from behind the table they had been seated at holding two bottles of port wine. "I saw no reason for the bandit to get away with everything."

The guests smiled and the magistrate rolled his eyes. Ever the fop, Diego was.

The innkeeper came to him. "Don Diego, here is your rings and your purse."

Diego put on his rings and then lifted his coin purse. "Gracias." He said. "I think I should be leaving." He said.

The innkeeper lifted his sombrero and his cloak.

Diego looked at everyone gathered. "Oh magistrato." He said looking as the man came forward. "Gracias for a delightful evening." He said lifting the cloak over his shoulder and holding his sombrero I his hand. "If you excuse me for leaving so early, I…well…I just haven't been myself all evening." He said. He backed out the door after waving at the other guests. He closed it behind him, revealing a large Z carved into the wood which startled the magistrate and the innkeeper.

ZzZ

Boudica was able to sneak her mount back into her stable. With her last bit of strength, she was able to remove her saddle and bridle. She then took a breath. She went to the house, ducking into the secret passage to change into her night clothing.

She took a deep sigh of relief as she removed the band around her belly to help flatten it against her. She took a breath as the swell was freed. She sighed and scratched the flesh as she pulled on her nightdress.

She walked into her bedroom and laid down.

By the time Diego got home and had spoken to his father and sent Bernardo to see to Tornado and Nevada, Boudica was deeply asleep.

Diego came in and was shocked to find her so asleep that she did not wake when he came into the room. He too a breath and undressed. Blowing out the candles, he moved to her side. He laid down, amazed she was so asleep.

She so rarely got to sleep so and he refused to disturb her knowing such sleep would be nearly impossible until after their child was born. He brushed a kiss to her hair and settled beside her, listening to her breath as he wondered what she was dreaming about this night.

Soon, soon their child would be born to them and he could relax into the role of fatherhood, something he was very much looking forward to.


	42. The Eagle Lands

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 42 – The Eagle Lands

Boudica de la Vega was miserable.

There was no other way to truly describe how she felt. She her body ached, she felt horrible and nearly constantly needing to urinate as the child shifted downward. It was harder for her to balance now that the child was lower. It was moving less, but when it did move, the movements were strong enough to wake Diego as they had the night before.

Diego had been sleeping. She had been awake rather envious of him sleeping. His soft snoring grated on her nerves as she lay beside him trying to sleep. Then the baby kicked hard causing her to yelp and her husband to wake startled. He had looked at her in annoyance for waking him, but then realized that it had not been her, it had been the babe within. Bo had started to cry because she was so frustrated with not being comfortable and now sore.

Diego had gathered her to him and held her, trying to calm her. He then had her roll away from him so he could gently rub her back, trying desperately to calm her and ease her. He hated her upset and he knew that him snapping at her for hitting him in his own stomach had started it. He apologized and held her as she calmed slowly.

After she asked forgiveness for being a wreck and all he could do was hold her to him. His father had warned him the last month was a burden on both the woman and the man. Diego was seeing first hand what he meant. The sooner the child came into the world the better, though they needed it to stay a little longer. If it came now it would be six weeks premature, survivable, but the child would be small and likely be in need of constant attention.

Diego and Alejandro had a guest this day. Don Alfredo, a gentle soul who did not care for violence, was the last don they needed to convince to join their militant army. Forty-nine dons, including Don Alejandro as the leader and his son, Diego as the second name on the list. Don Alfredo would be number 50.

Diego and Alejandro spoke to him about the need for action. Alejandro was going that very day to Monterey to speak to the governor. Boudica came into the room holding a tray of refreshments for them. She served them and then leaned back looking quite exhausted from the basic task.

Don Alfredo smiled at her. "Please, sit Donna Boudica." He said. "You look so tired." He said gently.

Diego was looking at her in concern as she nodded and sat down in the chair across from him at the table. He gently touched her shoulder. She looked up at him as he offered her his wine glass. She took a sip and offered him a smile. She took another sip and sighed as she gave it back. He was trying so hard to placate her without the slightest idea how. Granted, she had no idea either since her emotions seemed to not be her own of late.

Don Alfredo looked at her. "I remember Caterina so." He said. "The child would not let her rest and when she could, she was never comfortable." He looked at Bo. "I am sorry that you suffer so, Senora." He looked at Diego. "How are you holding up?" He asked.

"Better than I was." Alejandro said smiling.

"It is not easy for her. I wish I could help." Diego said. "I am at such a loss." He caressed his wife's shoulder softly.

Don Alfredo nodded. "It is the way of it, especially for a first-time father."

Alejandro turned to him. "Indeed."

Alfredo took a breath. "So it is your contention that we would take the law into our own hands?"

"Absolutely not." Alejandro said. "I ride this day to Monterey to gain official recognition from the governor to be an army only without uniforms. We will be ready to defend our homes, our country, and our king against any enemy from without or from within."

Diego took a breath as he sat down on the edge of the table. "We are so far from Spain. And it is so difficult for his majesty to send reinforcements, especially with the war going on. It seems that this is the only real solution."

Don Alfredo took a breath and looked back at Boudica who was listening keenly as she sat in the chair, hands folded on the great swell of her belly under the airy dress she wore. "What say you, Senora?"

Alejandro looked startled by this, but Diego lifted his hand to quiet him as Boudica shifted, sitting forward.

"I was not born to these lands Don Alfredo." She said. "But I would gladly die for this new country to keep it free of tyranny that threatens each and everyone one of us should it arise." She said. "I may be only a woman, but does not mean I bleed any less than a man when defending my home."

All three men stared at her. Alejandro took a breath. "Where were you, my child, when I was convincing the other dons. I could have used such a speech." He said impressed.

"Just because we do not handle weapons does not mean we cannot die by them. Think of your wife and children, Don Alfredo. Would you see them dead and your lands taken?" She asked him.

He shook his head and looked at Don Alejandro. "I agree. She should be the captain of this cause. The plight of a woman does not fall on deaf ears." He lifted the quill and signed his name.

Boudica looked up at her husband and father-in-law with a soft smiled. They were watching her in a mix of awe and shock at her words.

Don Alfredo sighed looking up. "I just hope I am not signing my own death warrant."

Boudica levered herself upwards and took the quill and signed her own name to it as she looked at the man before her. She could feel Alejandro and Diego's eyes burning into her in shock. "Than we will hang together, Don Alfredo." She said evenly.

He looked up, startled at this, but then nodded. "I wish half of the army had your courage, Senora." He took a breath. "And you are heavy with child."

"Perhaps it makes me more willing to fight for my own." She said cocking her head. She then handed the paper to her father-in-law. "Here are your fifty names father."

"Fifty-one." He corrected looking at her bold signature at the bottom.

"Shall I take this to the library father?" Diego asked.

"Si, por favor." Alejandro said.

Diego rose to his feet. "Con tu permiso." He said dipping his head. He went to the library.

Alejandro sat down on the table beside Don Alfredo. "I will take the signed petition to Monterey. Diego will have a list of all those who signed here in case of any great emergency while I am gone. That way he can call on you together."

Don Alfredo took a breath. "I will follow." He said.

Alejandro looked back at his daughter-in-law who had sat down again and was sipping wine.

ZzZ

Four days later, Bernardo was seeing wine brought to the Sala for later.

Boudica was seated reading, her legs propped up by the fireplace. She had been remarkable chilled and had a blanket in her lap and the fire near her.

Diego was somewhere about. She knew he was not far, but he had decided to take some time away from her. She had taken to throwing things to express her displeasure, thank goodness they were normally pillows, but one time she threw a glass. Granted, she turned away from him and hurled it at the wall, but still.

She knew this was hard on him. He cared so much, but he was almost stifling in being near her in his worry about her and his child. She had snapped at him several times for small things. She had apologized later for them, but she knew she was wearing on him even as he tried to dispel her ire with gentle words and caresses. If they both made it through this, perhaps he should be nominated for sainthood.

She didn't even appear to hear Bernardo. He looked out and saw something. He came to her and lightly touched her shoulder as though he too feared her ire. She looked up at him. He gestured.

"Sargent Garcia? But Agnes is in town with Juan." She said. She had sent her cousin to fetch some things from town for her. Agnes had wished to ride and so Juan, a man who had been with the de la Vegas since before Diego had been born, agreed to take her since neither Bernardo nor Diego wished to leave Boudica. Diego also knew that Buena was near her delivery and wanted to make sure, since the vaqueros for the most part were out with the herds, had someone who could ride for help if needed.

She cocked her head. "Go find Don Diego and tell him." She said turning, but not wishing to rise. She was actually fairly comfortable, or more so than she had been in sometime.

He nodded and started to move toward the door.

"Bernardo!" She hissed.

He turned back.

She nodded to the cupboard near her. He smiled and nodded looking about before he pushed the mechanism that opened the secret door and walked in to use the hidden passages.

He went up the stairs and came to the secret room where Diego was seated on the table shining a rapier and looking at it for nicks.

"Did you come through the entrance in the Sala?" Diego asked.

Bernardo nodded.

"You must be more careful, Bernardo. My father and Boudica know about the passages, but there are still the servants."

Bernardo gestured.

"Oh! Bo sent you."

Bernardo nodded.

"Why?" Diego asked alarmed enough to get off the table and stand. "Is something wrong with her?"

Bernardo shook his head. He then gestured.

"Sargent Garcia? But Agnes isn't here. Whatever does he want?"

Bernardo shrugged.

Diego took a breath and then moved to the doorway. Looking out he nodded to Bernardo to open it. He walked out. Bernardo followed him and shut the door behind him.

Sargent Garcia walked toward the Sala door and seemed to think better of it as he walked back toward the gate of the hacienda. Diego walked down the stairs just as came level with the last step.

"Ah there you are Don Diego."

"Well Sargent, this is an unexpected pleasure. Senorita Agnes is not at home if you have come to call on her. She is fetching things for my wife."

"Si." Sargent Garcia said. "I saw her in the plaza before I came."

Diego nodded and lifted a hand. "Won't you step inside?"

"Gracias." Sargent Garcia said as her removed his sombrero. Diego opened the door and Garcia stepped in and Diego followed him, smiling as he saw Bo sitting there looking more relaxed than he had seen her in days.

She looked up. "Ah, Sargent Garcia. Welcome."

"Gracias Senora de la Vega." Garcia said. "How are you this day?"

"Well enough Demetrio." She said. "What brings you here?"

Diego nodded. "Please sit." He said nodding to a chair next to his wife. "Do what do we owe the honor of this visit?"

Garcia sat down and smiled at the lady of the house. "I am the bearer of good news Don Diego. You are about to have company."

Boudica shifted. "What?" She asked. "Why was I not told of this?"

Diego lifted a hand to her as he moved to stand between her and the fire, leg propped against the stones of the hearth as he leaned against the side. "Calm yourself beloved. I am sure the Sargent is getting around to telling us." He cocked his head. "So this good news? Who is coming, Sargent?"

"It is his Excellency Senor Jose Sebastian de Vargas, the new administrato for the southern area of California." The Sargent said. "He is on his way now."

"He is coming here, to visit us?" Diego asked.

"Si."

"Well thank you for bringing me the information, Sargent. I shall endeavor to receive him properly." He looked at his wife and then back at the Sargent. "Do you think I could, eh, persuade him to remain for dinner?"

"Si, I think so."

Bo winced. "I may have to send Agnes back for more things for the meal." She sighed.

"Nonsense, querido." Diego said gently. "We can manage." He reached down and took her hand gently. "I will have the servants take care of it all." He said softly as he kissed the back of her hand tenderly. "You need not worry about anything."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I am the Donna of this house Diego, I must…" She tried to move, but he pressed her back.

"No, no, no. You stay right there." Diego looked at Garcia. "If you excuse me, Sargent, I will go inform the servants." He paused. "Oh, eh, will there be others?" He asked coming to the other side of the Sargent.

Garcia suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "Don Diego there is a little something I think I should explain to you." He said rising to his feet.

"Oh?" Diego asked.

"The administrato wants a hacienda while his house in town is being repaired." He smiled. "And just think, Don Diego, of all the many fine haciendas in the area he chose yours."

Boudica saw Diego's face change. She took a breath debating whether to jump between them. She knew that look. It was not one Diego had often, but it was one that Zorro could at times. The angry undercurrent.

Still Diego kept his tone level. "Let me see if I understand you Sargent. You mean to tell me that the administrato intends to come here and take over this hacienda whether I want him to or not?"

"Oh no I did not mean to imply that…"

"But it's true eh?" Diego's voice was raising.

Garcia winced. "Si."

"Well Sargent I cannot allow this. My wife is within in a very few short weeks of giving birth to our child. I cannot have her stressed now with strangers in our home."

"I'm sorry Don Diego."

Diego pointed behind him. "I will ask you to wait outside." He then pointed his finger at the Sargent. Angry now he would not be stopped. "And you can tell the administrato that if he wants this hacienda than he will have to come here and take it by force." He said.

"Diego…" Boudica said.

"Please Don Diego, do not take this attitude."

"My father and my father's father have defended this place and I will do the same. My family is here and I will not have them endangered with this hostile takeover."

"Diego." Boudica tried again.

"Don Diego, how could you defend it?" The Sargent asked. "The administrato has all the soldiers at his command. We have no other choice…"

Diego moved around him to the mantle and pulled down one of the rapiers that was crossed there. He whirled to face the Sargent.

"Diego!" Boudica said in sudden alarm.

"Will you leave Sargent or do I start my defensive battle immediately?" Diego shouted at him. Garcia spread his hands trying to placate him as he backed away from the angry de la Vega male before him.

"I will wait outside if that is what you wish Don Diego, but please put away that sword before you cut yourself." The Sargent pleaded.

Boudica gasped as she tried to lever herself up. "Diego!"

Diego shook the blade at him and chased him out the door. Sargent Garcia made a quick exit as Diego stood there, taking a breath. He whirled and slashed a candlestick.

He moved toward the hearth where his wife had managed to rise. He flipped the weapon in the air making a singing sound as he paced.

"Diego…" Boudica said coming toward him. "Diego please…calm yourself." She protested, hand on her belly. Her worry had caused the child to protest as well and it was moving against her.

He paced more, not looking at her as his temper cooled.

"Diego!" She tried again.

This time he heard her and paused looking at her. "Bo." He murmured as he went to her, pressing the tip down as he held the bell. He took a breath and wrapped an arm about her and kissed her hair.

"Diego." She whispered. He calmed more holding her. She felt his anger melting from him as he held her. She had worried he would reveal his true nature there. Though very slow to anger when he felt something needed to be done, he would defend it to the death. The man and his castle was one such instance. And a man and his castle with his pregnant spouse within it was even more so.

Her scent calmed him and he felt the last of his anger evaporate. "Forgive me." He murmured.

"For?" She asked.

"I cannot see this home or you suffer due to a stranger coming and taking our home from us. Especially with you so close to your time." He said softly.

Bernardo appeared from the cupboard and looked at the pair of them there.

"You heard?" Diego asked, looking over his wife's head.

Bernardo nodded.

Diego stepped away from his wife. "Well this is it Bernardo. No more pretense, no more masquerading. I am going to fight as Diego de la Vega. I am going to defend this hacienda and my own or I will die in the attempt!"

Bo gasped and reached for his arm. "Diego! You mustn't." She protested.

Bernardo shook his head as well. He gestured.

Diego growled. "I know you heard!"

Bernardo shook his head again looking at Boudica. He tapped Diego on the shoulder. He made a whole series of gestures. Bo nodded at the logic of this.

Diego took a breath. "You mean we could eavesdrop on the administrato."

Bernardo nodded.

Boudica looked up at her husband and he considered this. He took a step away from them and then chuckled. "You are right as usual Bernardo." Diego said clapping him on the back. "At least we can listen and learn the meaning of this." He sighed. "Right now, there are too many things we do not know." He looked at his wife.

She stood hand on her belly, breathing hard with worry. He came to her and embraced her. "Oh, Boudica." He murmured. "I have worried you. Come. Sit. Relax."

"I have been sitting all day." She said. "I need to stretch." She said. She moved away from him and then hissed in pain, bending a little.

Diego was there, hands on her elbows. "Boudica?" He gasped. If he had worried her into an early delivery, he would never forgive himself.

She took a breath. "It is all right. She just kicked my side." She said tightly.

He took a breath as well and caressed her back. "If I could, beloved, I would take away the pain. All of it." He said. She straightened slowly and he bend, still holding her arms lightly as he dropped his head to her shoulder tenderly. He kissed her neck softly as he turned his head a little. Her eyes closed as she allowed him to hold her. She relaxed in his arms. One hand remained on her arm, caressing lightly as the other wrapped about her, just under her breasts.

"I love you, Diego." She whispered to him.

He nodded against her shoulder, his forehead to her as he reined in the last of his emotions. "I love you too, novio. So much."

Bernardo watched them smiling. Such deep affection they had for each other. He would be so lucky to have such a marriage if he ever could manage it.

After a few moments, the tender moment was broken by a knock at the door. Diego looked up and sighed, pressing one last kiss to his wife's hair near her ear. He walked to the door and opened it.

Sargent Garcia was there. "I am sorry, Don Diego, but the administrato is here. I thought I should tell you."

Diego nodded and lifted a hand.

Boudica, who had come up behind him, took it and smiled. He kissed her hand delicately. She smiled at him.

Diego smiled a little. "Of course." He said. "I hope he finds our hacienda adequate." He said. He walked by the Sargent, leading his wife toward the gate to greet their guests.

Sargent Garcia blinked and then followed them.

Diego stood with his wife at his wife. Garcia came up to them as a man came forward. He was richly dressed with another man beside him.

"Don Diego. Donna Boudica. This is his Excellency Jose Sebastian de Vargas. Your Excellency, this is Don Diego de la Vega and his wife, Boudica de la Vega. His Excellency is the new administrato for the southern area of California." Garcia said.

Diego stood still as did de Vargas. They clearly were taking their measure of each other.

Boudica sighed and then stepped to him. "An honor, Senor, to have you in our humble home." She lifted her hand even as she bowed in a surprisingly graceful bow to them.

De Vargas took it gently and kissed it lightly. "An honor indeed to find such beauty here. You are as beautiful as you are bountiful, my dear." He said. "Such an unusual name as well."

She blushed lightly. "Si. Few Spanish have it." She said. Few had it period.

He looked up at Diego. "Pleasure." He said tersely.

Diego dipped his head. "Your servant, Senor."

"May I present my secretary and associate, Juan Greco." De Vargas said.

Diego and Juan dipped their heads to each other.

"Welcome Senores." Boudica said.

Juan took Boudica's offered hand and kissed it. "An honor, Senora."

Diego nodded to the hacienda. "I hope you find this hacienda adequate to your needs. It is a great privilege having a man of your stature as our guest." He gestured toward the Sala. He nodded to de Vargas.

They walked together to the Sala. Greco lifted a hand to Boudica and she smiled walking with him.

Sargent Garcia stood back, blinking in surprise.

Two lancers came with luggage behind the group.

Bernardo opened the door as Diego nodded for the two men to walk in. He smiled at his wife as the men removed their hats and looked about the Sala.

"Quite impressive Don Diego." Greco said.

"Gracias, Senor." Diego said.

De Vargas looked at the Senora. "It has had your touch, my dear. Clearly the lady of the house keeps things in order."

She blushed. "Gracias, Senor. I try."

"I should explain to your Excellency that my father is away from home at the present time." Diego said.

"I know." De Vargas said. "I had the pleasure of meeting Alejandro de la Vega in Santa Barbara. He was going north and I was coming south. On his way to Monterey I believe."

"Si." Diego nodded.

"To see the governor?"

"The point I was making, your Excellency, is that you will be most comfortable in my father's room during his absence." He looked back and then nodded to Bernardo. He gestured to the luggage and upstairs.

Bernardo nodded.

Boudica caught his arm and gestured also.

Again, he nodded.

Diego took a breath and looked at the guards holding luggage at the door. "If you will follow my man, he will show you to my father's room with the luggage." He then took a breath. "Oh! I should explain." He said. "He cannot hear or speak."

The lancers nodded and followed Bernardo out the door as Bernardo closed it behind him.

Diego smiled. "Well gentleman. You must both be tired after your journey from the pueblo. Shall we go into the library for a few moments and relax?" He asked he asked gesturing to the door.

"Gracias." De Vargas nodded.

Boudica moved to go down the hall, but de Vargas caught her arm.

"One moment, Senora. Please. Join us. It has been long since such beauty has been around us. I welcome your presence."

She looked at her husband and then nodded as Diego opened the door. She walked in first followed by de Vargas who walked beside her. She stepped down the stairs and took a breath, shifting backwards.

De Vargas and Greco both took an arm to steady her. Diego was behind shutting the door. He took a breath, but there was no way he could reach her with the other two men there. Let them be gentlemen a moment then. He stood back watching.

"Senora? Are you well?" Greco asked.

Boudica nodded. "Forgive me, a touch of dizziness." She took a breath.

"There is nothing to forgive, dear lady." De Vargas said moving her to a chair. He gently had her sit down.

"Please be seated." Diego said behind them. He nodded to where a decanter of wine said. "Perhaps a glass of wine?" He asked.

"Thank you." De Vargas said softly. He looked about before he pulled off his cloak and put it on the other chair before he dropped into it. He smiled lightly at the Senora who was sitting quite regally even with the great swell of her belly before her.

Diego lifted the stopped of the decanter and lifted he bottle. He smiled as he poured the four glasses. "This is our own vintage. We are quite proud of it." He nodded to his wife. "My wife's efforts with the vineyards have proved fruitful." He lifted two of the glasses to the guests and then lifted the other two. He handed one to his wife and kept the other. He dropped to sit on the chair arm beside his wife who smiled up at him as she took a sip.

The other two tried the wine as well.

"Most excellent Don Diego." Senor Greco said looking at his glass after sampling. He nodded to the lady. "You have very good taste Donna Bodineka." He said.

Bo winced a little.

De Vargas saw it. "Greco, I am not sure that is what her name is. Can you repeat it again, Senora?" He asked. "It is so unusual we are in need to hear it a few times."

She smiled, but it was Diego who spoke first. "Boudica. Boo-dee-kah." He said.

Greco flushed a little. "Ah, Gracias. No offence, Senora."

"None taken." She said. "It is unusual."

Greco smiled then. "The wine is very good, Senora."

Diego nodded. "Gracias." He said drinking.

Boudica sighed swirling her glass. "One of the few things I learned from my uncle of value." She said.

Diego looked at her and arched an eyebrow. That was something she had not told him. Then again the only surprising thing to him was that her uncle who had so abused her had actually taught her something she could use later in life.

Diego then looked at de Vargas who was sipping the wine. "Will your Excellency be with us long?" He asked.

"It may be for some time." De Vargas said.

"My father may be home within a week or two." Diego continued.

"That is all right. He will be welcome here."

Boudica looked up at her husband startled before she looked at their regal guest watching them.

Diego took a breath. "Welcome in his own home?"

"I do not believe the administrato meant it quite that way." Greco said lifting a placating hand.

"I meant it exactly that way." De Vargas said evenly. He looked up at Diego. "Please understand, Don Diego, it would be within my province to take over this hacienda and request you and your father leave it." He heard Boudica's sharp intake of breath. Diego gently took her hand to calm her, eyes still watching de Vargas. He squeezed it to reassure her before releasing it. "However," the administrato continued. "With your wife so close to her time and I am a reasonable man. I will not uproot a woman so. You will be more than welcome to stay here. At least for the time being."

Bo felt her husband coil some. She laid her hand on his arm and shook her head almost imperceptivity, but both Diego and de Vargas saw it. Diego took a breath as he looked down at her before looking back.

She then took a breath. "It is well you will not throw me out to the cold, Senor. That would anger many at the unfair treatment of a pregnant woman and landowner's wife."

"Indeed." Diego said. "Well, the trouble, Excellency is that, eh, my father may not be so reasonable." He took a breath. "He might be more inclined to dispute your right to…take over his home."

"You mean he might be inclined to call upon his friends and neighbors who fancy themselves to be soldiers. They might attack the administrato and the soldiers of the king."

Diego took a slow breath. "I did not say that."

"It is just as well you did not. For that might constitute treason."

"Boudica took a breath. "Senores." She said. "Why is there talk of treason? My father-in-law would only wish to protect me and his coming grandchild as well as his lands. He would not attack unless provoked."

"There is no need to argue about the statements that a man did not say." Greco said. He took a breath. "You have a splendid library Don Diego. I had no idea so many books could be found in Los Angeles."

"We are quite proud of them Senor." Diego said "My wife has added several rare books to our collection. It is a hobby of hers to collect rare manuscripts and texts. Many of these books have histories of their own."

"I repeat myself." De Vargas said having none of the distraction. "Your father will be welcome at this hacienda when he returns so long as he recognizes that I am in charge here and acts accordingly."

There was a knock at the door. Diego looked back. "Enter!" he called.

Teresa came in. "Don Diego. Is Donna Boudica about?" She asked.

"Si, she is here." Diego said nodding to his wife beside him.

Teresa nodded. "Buena has gone into labor." She said. "She requested to know."

Boudica smiled as she rose to her feet with Diego's help. She dipped her head to the men. "Excuse me, gentlemen. My handmaiden labors. I must oversee the delivery. Con tu permiso?" She asked.

The men nodded.

"Of course, Senora." De Vargas said.

Diego took her wine glass and bowed as well. "Gentlemen, if you will excuse me also. I have some business to attend to." He walked out with his wife not waiting for an answer.

The men watched the pair go as they followed Teresa out. Diego spoke softly to his wife as he leaned to her.

"It would seem this hacienda has many babies to be born." Greco said. "A Donna and her handmaiden both pregnant at the same time. It is a wonder Don Diego has his sanity left."

De Vargas grunted.

Greco then looked at him. "Would it not be wiser, your Excellency, to not rouse the young de le Vega unduly? He may be able to provide some opposition."

"I asked for opinion, did I Greco?" de Vargas asked.

"I merely…"

"You will learn your place and do as you are told. And you will be much better off." De Vargas growled. "I will not have you tell me what to do!"

"Si, administrato."

De Vargas got to his feet. "Do not be misled by snap judgements. Impressions picked up on the spur of the moment. He poured himself more wine. I know all about young de la Vega. He is a young popinjay, a great disappointment to his father. He will run from a fight if we give him half a chance." He smiled a little. "It is his wife whom I worry more about. That one is clever and watchful, speaking just enough to remain polite, but watching for weakness."

"But she is heavy with child. What can she do?"

"Precisely. She cannot now, but we will watch them both." He looked at his associate as he poured him more wine. "If there is one thing this endeavor has taught me, Greco. Never underestimate the fairer sex. They can have more at stake than their male counter parts and can use their beauty to their advantage."

"Do you think she could raise her father-in-law's friends?"

"She is a woman and I am unsure of her. We shall see."

ZzZ

Diego walked with Boudica to the servant rooms. Buena was on the floor, on her hands and knees, straining against a contraction. Ellie was there. Teresa moved to her other side.

Boudica looked at her and then smiled at Diego. "Can you send James or Benito to fetch Romaldo?"

"Si."

"She is in hard labor. It could take minutes to hours, but he should be here."

"Agreed." He said. He bent and kissed her brow and then turned to go find one of the Vaqueros.

Boudica moved. "How is she?" She asked Teresa.

Teresa smiled. "Soon, Senora. Maybe an hour or two."

Bo nodded.

Buena screamed, tucking herself with a contraction. Boudica moved, gently rubbing her back, encouraging the woman to breathe through it.

The door opened and they all looked up to see Agnes there.

"Oh!" She gasped and stepped forward.

"Do you know about this?" Bo asked her cousin.

Agnes nodded. "Yes. I have helped with several births." She made a face. "Blood gets to me though, but the labor and helping I can do."

Bo looked at her. "Really?"

Agnes nodded as she helped Boudica stand and then Buena. "Yes. Saphia always made fun of me. I faint when I see it." She said. "I do not know why." She gestured a little. "Even my own."

Boudica nodded as she took an arm of Buena. Agnes took the other. They began to walk Buena about the room slowly.

All the women spoke to each other, speaking softly, trying to keep Buena calm. Teresa made the pallet ready for her to be on it. Ellie was seeing to towels and hot water.

An hour later, Diego arrived. He knocked before opening the door and looking in. He paused, closing the door as he leaned back against it at somewhat of a loss. This was a the place of women, though he knew enough about animal births that he could at least help fetch items if they needed.

Bo looked at him over Buena's hunched body as a contraction took her. Buena cried out in pain. Bo took a breath leaning back against her own swell. Diego came to her side.

"How can I help?" He asked.

She smiled at her. He was serious. She was tired, he could tell. She stepped back and he took the laboring girl's arm to steady her as the contraction eased.

"Go sit for a time, Bo." He said nodding to his own wife.

She nodded and moved. He nodded to Agnes and they walked a few feet and another contraction hit hard.

"Whoa! Easy Buena!" He gasped as she dug her nails into his arm as she held him.

Boudica chuckled. Her arms had a few scratches as well.

As the pain eased again the girl looked up at her master as she took a breath. "I am sorry, Don Diego."

He waved it off. "What must I do?" He asked looking from his wife who had sat down in a chair to Agnes and back.

"Walk with her. Sing to her. Calm her." Boudica said. "Pretend she is a mare with cholic."

Buena looked up at her mistress at that.

Diego nodded as he took a breath. He reached up and pulled off his cravat and then his jacket. He then nodded to Agnes as they paced about the room to allow Bo to rest. Being so close to giving birth herself, she had no stamina at all.

Ellie pulled herself up beside Bo in another chair, her own pregnancy making her hips look massive. She had a few months to go yet. Diego and Bo were still somewhat at a loss that it was even possible for her to carry a child as had the doctor. However, the she and the baby seemed to be well enough.

Bo smiled as she watched her husband walking their servant about the small room, holding her arm as contractions took her. After a time, the girl told him that she wanted to lie down. He nodded and helped her down to the pallet as Teresa moved to check her.

The baby was there. Only a few short pushes and it should come out.

Diego jumped back as the women galvanized into action. Bo and Ellie each took an arm as Teresa lifted the girl's shift to her knees. Ellie gently pressed a cool towel to Buena's head. All the women were yelling encouragements to the straining girl who was crying out in pain.

The head was free and then Teresa reached up to help one shoulder and then the other as Maria had shown her. The baby was fairly large and it was well Buena had large hips. He looked to be a stone if not more. The next contraction and push had the baby, a boy, slip from her just as Romaldo arrived.

Diego, who had been near the door grabbed him. "Wait a moment, let them…"

There was a sound near them. An odd hollow sound. Diego looked over and moved to see to Agnes who had fainted dead away. He blinked then tapped her face lightly to bring her around.

She blinked looking up at him as he held her. "Are you all right?" He asked in concern and amusement.

"Blood." She managed.

Romaldo had moved, kneeling to look at his son. Teresa cut the cord and then bundled the boy in a blanket before handing Romaldo the boy.

"I have a son." He murmured.

"Si." Teresa said.

Romaldo moved to where Buena was resting on a pillow. He kissed her brow as Boudica and Ellie moved away from her to allow the small family see each other. He then kissed her as she wept happily. He showed her their son and he too had tears in his eyes.

Bo sighed, moving and rising slowly to her feet. She nodded to her husband and then moved to the door to leave. Ellie came come to where Diego was helping Agnes to her feet as well. Diego saw Agnes out the door and away from the blood before he turned back and bent down, lifting Ellie so she could see to supper in the kitchens with Teresa who would come in a moment after she cleaned a couple things. The small family needed to bond with each other.

Agnes managed to make it to her room under her own power, though Diego checked on her after seeing Ellie to the kitchen. He saw that she had laid down, still somewhat faint. She would relax until supper.

Boudica was at the Sala door by the time Diego caught up with her. He had his jacket back on, though open and his cravat hung loose about his neck as he walked, leaving the collar of his shirt open. He led his wife up to their own room. Puma was there, looking at them rather expectantly. Bernardo walked in and sat down at the desk. He had Eagle feathers there he was looking at.

Puma sighed and laid down in his own bed after Boudica scratched his head a moment and ordered him to lie down until she was ready to see to him. He was surprisingly obedient to her.

Diego sighed as he began to pace, reflecting on the day.

Bo watched him as she laid down on her side. "Diego. What is the matter?" She asked.

"Why that pompous egotistical fool." He said pacing. "No really. This is too much." He spread his hands. "I can no longer live in a house with a man like that and keep up this pretense of pacifism." He reached up and tossed his cravat toward the bed post where it caught.

Boudica was surprised. Diego was often hard to anger. She sighed. "Diego." She said

He went to her and sighed. "I came within a half an inch of throwing him out the window." He looked at her. "You seem to have charmed him." He said down beside her, looking at her as she lay in her side, her bulk resting making her seem like a large beached seal.

She chuckled a little. "I am a woman. More to the point I am a woman carrying a child, my love. I am no threat to him, or so he supposes, and he does not want to upset me. A gentleman."

He grunted. "I suppose."

Bernardo looked up and gestured lifting a feather and pointing at the drawer where Diego kept them.

Diego got to his feet. "I have no proof, but I am sure the amdminastrato is an agent of the Eagle." He looked down. "Oh and we had better move everything like this out of the room. There may be too many prying eyes and too many snooping through drawers." He said backing a violent gesture back toward the secret room.

"Diego." Boudica said softly. "Can you rub my back?" She asked, trying to distract him.

He looked at her and took a breath as he spread his hands. "Of course, beloved." He smiled. "I can deny you nothing."

She smiled wearily at him. He realized how tired she was. She had been keeping up a front for their unexpected guests, the birth, and likely would again for supper, but for now, in the privacy of their own room, her resolve fractured a little. She needed to rest.

He moved toward her, but froze at a knock at the door. All three looked at each other.

Bernardo put the feathers back in the drawer.

Diego went to the door looking back at the other two. Bo sat up in the bed, holding a post for support as she looked around it. Diego opened the door.

Corporal Reyes and another man, a private stood there.

"Well, what is it corporal?" Diego demanded, harsher than he meant to.

"I wanted too make sure you and the Senora were in here before we took up our posts."

"Your posts?" Diego asked.

"Si. I am to stay with you at all times to protect you. Lugo is to guard the Senora."

"Protect me?" Diego asked startled. "Protect me from what?" He demanded, anger flaring again.

"Just to protect you." The corporal shrugged, clearly not entirely in agreement with this either, but he had his orders.

Diego growled and slammed the door, staring at it a moment before he whirled to face his manservant and his wife. "There you see? We are prisoners in our own house!" He growled angrily. He moved, listing his cravat from where it hung beside his wife. He paced again.

Boudica watched him as she caressed her belly. She had tears in her eyes. Her breath caught as she tried to quell it.

Diego paused looking at her as he heard her intake of breath. He gasped, startled and sat down beside her. He gathered her to him. "Bo!" He whispered. "What is it?" He asked.

"I don't like this." She whimpered. "You are on edge. I am on edge. The baby won't calm down…" She shook.

Diego took a breath. "Bo. Calm yourself. Please." He murmured.

"How can I when you are so angry?" She sobbed.

He sighed. She had a point. This was not like him at all. "I'm sorry." He said caressing her hair, rocking her like a child in his arms, lips pressed to her brow.

She took a breath, a deep breath. It as shaky, but she was trying to calm her frayed nerves. "It isn't your fault. Out home has been invaded and you are just being protective of your father's lands."

"My father's lands be damned." He hissed. "It is you I am so protective of." He said softly. "You and the child you carry."

She looked up at him. There was a soft bit of merriment there behind the tears. "Liar." She teased. "You would defend these lands."

He smiled a little in spite of himself. "Si, but after I defended my own." He shifted her bodily, lying her down on the bed, tenderly caressing her temples and working back to the tension in her neck. Slowly, it eased and he worked lower.

Bernardo had set about moving items into the secret room. Diego watched as the servant moved about even as he felt Boudica relax enough to sleep a little.

As she did, he felt the last of his anger leave him as he caressed her in small circles.

ZzZ


	43. Light as a Feather

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 43 - Light as a Feather

When it was time for supper, Boudica had been checking on Buena. Romaldo had been just leaving, but promised to return. Boudica expressed her displeasure at being followed around by the private by slamming the door in his face as she went to see the baby boy. Romaldo had been surprised, but she then explained.

She had walked with him to the library as they left together to allow Buena to rest after she nursed the baby. She knocked and then entered. De Vargas was there with Greco.

Both men rose to their feet seeing the lady of the house enter.

She smiled. "Your pardon. I must send a not to Don Tomas Yorba." She said.

"Of course, Senora de la Vega." De Vargas said nodding as he returned to his seat.

She moved to the desk and quickly wrote a note requesting that Don Tomas be able to spend a couple of days at the hacienda with his wife and new son, a boy they had named Tomas to please his master.

She looked at the men. "Supper will be ready shortly. My husband has seen to the table being set in the Sala."

De Vargas dipped his head. "Gracias, Senora."

She had excused herself and seen him out. He thanked her for her kindness. She had turned, practically running into Lugo who had been behind her. She looked at him and growled. He stepped to the side, paling a bit at her ire. She walked past him toward the house.

Diego had overseen the servants seeing to having the long table in the Sala made into a dining table. The dining room itself seemed too warm and not bright enough for the occasion. Agnes arrived in a more formal dress. Diego walked out, looking as Reyes followed him. He smiled, taking his wife's hand. He escorted her to the Sala just as de Vargas and Greco came out of the library.

Agnes looked about. "Is Demetrio joining us?" She asked innocently.

Diego lifted a placating hand. "He is on duty Agnes. I am sure he will be able to spend time with you soon." He turned to de Vargas and Greco. "Gentleman, may I present, Agnes Pole Carlisle." He smiled at the young woman who looked rather bookish with her glasses on. "Agnes, this is his Excellency, Jose Sebastian de Vargas administrato for southern California. His associate Juan Greco."

"A pleasure my dear." De Vargas said as he pulled back a chair for Senora de la Vega near him as Diego moved to do the same for Agnes across from where he would be sitting. "Agnes. Another very unusual name." He looked at her. "Demetrio?" He cocked his head. "Were you referring to Sargent Garcia?"

"Si." She said smiling as she dropped into her seat.

Bo smiled as she sat down with a surprising amount of grace holding the cool hand of de Vargas for support. "Sargent Garcia is courting our Senorita."

"Oh really?" De Vargas said arching an eyebrow. "And her father approves?" He asked. "Being the wife of a soldier is not for every woman."

"Agnes is cousin to my wife." Diego said. "She is also my ward. As a young unmarried woman, she needed a guardian." He smiled at her affectionately as he held the chair back of his own chair across from her. "Both Boudica and Agnes were Americanos before they came here."

"What state did they come from? Or perhaps it was more than one?" de Vargas asked sitting down at the head of the table. Boudica was to his left with Diego beside her. Greco was to his right and Agnes was beside him. The other two men sat down as well. Both guards stood at attention beside the de la Vega couple.

"New York." Agnes said brightly.

De Vargas nodded. "That is very far away."

She nodded. "It was a long journey."

"Did you come together?" Greco asked as the meal was served.

"No, Bo said. "She has only been here a few short months."

"But you have been here longer." De Vargas asked.

"Si. I have been wed nearly eighteen months, Senor, and I was here several months before that." Bo said smiling. She exchanged an affectionate look with Diego.

"What brought you to California?" de Vargas asked as he lifted the wine glass Bernardo had filled.

Bo looked down. "Marriage."

De Vargas blinked. "Pardon?"

Diego sighed. "My wife was a mail-order bride." Bo looked at him startled. He so rarely admitted that that she was rather surprised.

De Vargas' eyebrow lifted. "Not enough beauty for you here after being at court de la Vega?" He asked. "Red hair is rare enough as are those eyes, but she came all this way just to marry you?"

"We wooed through letters." He smiled and kissed her hand. "It gave me the opportunity to work on my English. It was love at first sight when I saw her." Well that at least was true for him, though it had taken him some time to admit that.

Agnes beamed. "So romantic." She said dreamily.

Greco shook his head. "A strange concept to propose marriage to a woman you have never seen."

"Is it any different than an arranged marriage?" Diego asked. "A man and woman are promised by their fathers and go before the altar of God to marry." He smiled at Bo. "I at least was able to know her through her words for some months."

Well, his father had. Boudica had saved all the letters from him. She seemed to treasure them, even after finding out that they were not truly from him. She had allowed him to read them a few months ago. He had been amazed how open and frank the conversations had been. His father had given him her letters to him just after they had wed, but he lacked his father's words. He merely had her responses, which were beautiful, a girl who was open and honest. The words were like Diego's, but in many ways not. Diego had learned to keep much close to the vest when he was at university. He would not have been so open discussing children or what was expected of a wife in the bedchamber. However, Bo had been honest in how she felt. She had been willing to nearly become a slave or indentured servant to get away from what she had in New York. It would at least be a different land and a possible better life. It certainly could not have been worse. Part of him had felt a small ping of regret at his father's betrayal, but it had worked out. Now the pair were wed and happily so.

The conversation dissolved into pleasantries about the area and questions de Vargas had. He found it interesting that it was the lady of the house who spoke the most. Diego seemed to yield to his more vocal spouse allowing her to charm the administrato.

After the meal had concluded they sipped wine. Agnes had never had such good wine until she came here. She relished it. She had been speaking about her journey by boat and running the blockade where her mother, her sister, and she all had to remain below deck due to possible action.

Diego swirled his wine as he listened. Spain was at war with Mexico. Only a year prior, Mexico had gained its independence from Spain as had much of South America. Some countries were still working on rebellions, but Spain's attention was more focused on Mexico since it had been one of the last to join the movement, but also had the most for Spain to lose. Hence Spain was trying to reconquer the Mexican state. They had not taken the rebellion lightly and now had blockades blocking valuable areas from gaining supplies. Mexico had retaliated by having a blockade to much of California that was still loyal to Spain.

Under the leadership of Santa Anna, Mexico, though desperately poor after the eleven year war with Spain to gain their independence, was keeping the Spanish at bay, however, fighting them on two fronts was difficult.

Diego set down his wine glass looking back at the two guards standing at attention behind himself and his wife.

"It is my understanding that you assigned the corporal and the private to stay with my wife and I in order to protect us. While I appreciate the gesture toward my spouse, though I feel my presence is enough, perhaps you can answer the question the corporal was unable to. To protect me from what?"

"I am sure the corporal is no specialist." De Vargas said tolerantly. "He would protect you from anything that might present itself."

"You must understand Don Diego." Greco cut in. "That it would be very embarrassing to the administrato if anything should happen to you while he is occupying this hacienda. It would be even more so for the Senora de la Vega in such a delicate condition."

Diego took a breath. "Well all this is most gratifying, but I would feel much more comfortable if I did not constantly have a soldier at my elbow. It does provide some difficulties with such circumstances as wish to have a private conversation with my wife." He looked back at the corporal. "Oh, eh, there is nothing personal in this corporal, it is just a question of principle." He said looking back at de Vargas.

De Vargas took a breath. "If bothers you so much, I can assign the corporal to stand guard outside the hacienda." He smiled. "After all I am sure you are perfectly safe inside these walls." He looked at the ladies. "As are you two." He looked up at the soldiers. "Corporal, Private, you are hereby assigned to stand guard outside."

Reyes and Lugo both saluted and walked out.

"Shall we adjourn to the library?" de Vargas asked.

Diego nodded. He looked at his wife who was looking uncomfortable. "Of course, however, my wife has done too much activity for one day aiding with the birth and seeing to your needs. Would you excuse her for the evening?"

De Vargas nodded. "But of course. Her health and that of the child's is of paramount importance." He said. "It is not an easy time. I understand fully."

Boudica looked at her husband and rolled her eyes a little even as he stood to help her. The other men rose to their feet in deference to the lady.

Diego kissed her hand and nodded to her to retire. He would join her soon enough.

"Buenas noches, Senores." She said.

"Buenas noches." The two men said as she walked away toward the door.

Diego followed the men to the library door. "If you excuse me, gentlemen, I will speak to the servants and join you shortly. I will also see my wife settled."

"It is not necessary, Don Diego." De Vargas said. "I have instructed the soldiers to take over the menial tasks of the hacienda."

"But even this I must explain to the servants." Diego said spreading his hands. "With one of my wife's handmaidens recovering from childbirth, I must check to make sure she is well, perhaps have Bernardo bring her tea." He bowed a little. "Con tu permiso."

De Vargas nodded. "Very well. However, the Senorita, I hope will join us."

Agnes blushed. "An honor, Senor."

He nodded and walked into the library with her and Greco behind him.

Diego moved back toward the kitchens, but paused to listen at the door. He heard Agnes laugh and smiled.

He then went and lifted the satchel he spotted by the cupboard. He lifted it and ducked into the secret passage behind, closing the door after him. Bernardo was there and surprisingly so was Boudica.

He looked at her. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"Bernardo said you might need me."

Diego eyed his servant and sighed opening the bag. Within were eagle feathers. Diego blinked as did his wife. She lifted a couple looking at them. So did Bernardo.

"Strange." Diego said voicing their thoughts. "These are not clipped as were the others." Diego said.

Bo nodded. "Why would he have so many?"

Diego shrugged. "We at least know he works for the Eagle."

They heard Sargent Garcia. Diego lifted his hand, listening. De Vargas ordered him to bring the satchel. Diego looked down at the bag he held. He handed one to Bo and then moved, opening the cupboard. He gasped, catching something wrapped in a cloth napkin. He blinked and handed it to Bernardo. He then opened the other doors a crack.

Sargent Garcia was removing Corporal Reyes from the Sala.

Quickly, Diego placed the satchel back and jumped back into the hidden area before Garcia moved to look for it.

Garcia walked over and lifted it to take to the library.

Diego looked at the other two. "I'm going to see what's going on in the library." He said. He took his wife's hand and led her away as Bernardo stood, looking at the object in his hands. He unwrapped it and discovered it was a leg of mutton.

Garcia was looking for it and was greatly confused that it was missing, to Bernardo's amusement as the servant ate the meat off the bone.

Agnes had taken her leave from the men in the library. She walked out and found Sargent Garcia on guard.

"Demetrio." She gasped, coming to him.

He smiled. "Agnes." He said, taking her hand to kiss it.

He spoke to her gently, keeping a distance between them that was proper. Anyone could come upon them there.

Diego and Boudica stood by the secret door at the library listening. Diego could see de Vargas was cutting the feathers though the hole in the wall.

"I warn you." De Vargas was saying to Greco. "You will pay with your life if you make any more of these stupid mistakes."

"Do you mean the satchel?"

"I told you not to let it out of your sight. Anyone could have picked it up."

"What would it mean to anyone?"

"Do not argue with me. Do not question me. When I tell you to do something, I want it done."

Diego stood and looked at his wife. He heard Bernardo, but was facing away from him. Bo could see him and by her calm face, he who it was. Bernardo came to their side and Diego pointed to the peephole.

"Somehow, some way, we must find who makes up this army of Alejandro de la Vega." De Vargas continued. "Well don't just sit there! Say something!"

All three of the hidden ones winced. Bernardo pointed and shook as though in anger.

Diego nodded. "Si. Remain here and watch. I am going to the secret room." He looked at his wife and spoke quietly. "How are you?"

She smiled at him. "It is fun sneaking around."

He sighed. "Just do not make yourself overtired." He warned. He smiled and kissed her brow before turning to leave. He took the feather she held with a smile. He turned to go upstairs.

"We need to be looking for a moving panel or loose board." De Vargas said. "Any books that seem to be fastened together."

"I have been all over this before and I haven't found a thing." Greco said looking at the books.

"There are no loose boards that I could find." De Vargas said. "But I know all these old haciendas and how they are built. Many of them have secret passage ways and almost all have secret compartments to hide valuables."

Boudica gasped and looked at Bernardo who looked at her. "Go get Diego." She said softly. "Tell him this. Bring him. Hurry!" She turned to listen more.

He nodded and moved quickly to do as she asked.

Diego was looking at the feathers he had closely, comparing them in the lamplight. Bernardo came up and began frantically gesturing to him to come.

Diego straightened. "Slow down." He said.

Bernardo nodded and then gestured and went to the wall, tapping with his fist lightly and looked back at Diego.

"You mean, you and Bo think they have found the secret passages?"

Bernardo shrugged.

Diego moved, shoving the feathers into a drawer and then moving to go down the stairs, Bernardo on his heels. They rushed back to Bo who looked up and shifted to allow Diego to look through the peephole.

Bernardo stood close watching his master and mistress.

"We will go through the entire hacienda, millimeter by millimeter until we find what we want." De Vargas said.

All three in the passage looked at each other.

Bo was pale, but not, Diego realized, from tiredness, but from fear.

"We cannot wait. Somehow we must stop them." Diego said softly.

Bernardo made a Z in the air and made a swishing sound with his teeth.

"Si, come." Diego said. He took his wife's arm and led her to the secret room. "Bo," He said on the way. "I want you to go to our room and relax." He murmured. "You have done so much today." He said. He pressed a hand to her belly.

Diego then dressed as Zorro, but he also had Bernardo also for a backup plan. He would have him on Tornado to escape as needed. The back of the hacienda was unguarded. The lancers were all in front visible.

Diego looked at his wife as he set about changing. "Bo." He said softly as she gathered his things methodically.

She sighed and looked at him as he tied the bandana on his head. He gently pulled her into his arms. "I love you, beloved. Now go. Rest." He murmured and kissed her before he put her from him.

She nodded and moved, checking the room before she went. She was actually sleepy, but she also wanted to know de Vargas' reaction to Zorro.

Diego looked at Bernardo who stood ready with the mask down at his chin at the moment. He waved him off to go get Tornado.

Diego put his gloves in his sash as he moved to look in the peephole to his room. Bo had just finished dressing for bed and was sitting on the bed, Puma at her side. He opened the door and stepped in, cape swirling about him.

"Bo?" He asked softly as she looked up from brushing her thick hair.

"Si?" She asked looking at him.

"Close the window shutter, but open the balcony door. Zorro will need an escape possibly. I do not know how many guards there are." He grinned at her as he regarded his alter ego's wife as she rose to go. She closed the shutter and locked it before turning back to him.

"Senora." He said and bowed deeply.

"Zorro." She said back playfully as she stood her belly jutting out from her.

He dipped his head again and moved to the secret room, closing the door behind him.. She settled into a chair to finish with her hair.

Zorro returned to the library. De Vargas was talking to Greco as he sat at the desk. Greco was standing on the fireplace, checking for loose stones on the mantle.

"Old Alejandro claims to have a list of fifty names of those willing to die for their country."

"How can you be sure he has a list?" Greco asked. "Perhaps he has the list in his head."

"Not fifty names." De Vargas smiled. "And if they are so willing to die for their country, we will soon oblige them."

Greco found a loose stone. "I think I found something."

De Vargas moved to the stone to the side and they saw a box within the space. He lifted it and walked back to the desk. He opened it.

Greco gasped finding some jewels within. "Look at this!"

"Those are not important now." De Vargas chided. "Let us first get rid of our enemies. We can pick up those ornaments by the bushel."

They did not see the bookcase moving as Zorro narrowed his eyes as they looked at the papers within. The various deeds, certificates of marriage, baptismal certificates, and other important papers were within. Also the collection of names they were looking for was as well.

"Maybe this is it…" Greco said lifting one. "No. It is a birth certificate for Diego de la Vega…"

Zorro crept around them so he was behind them, sword drawn. He had closed the door behind him, silently.

"Ah, here. There are some names!" He said lifting another excitedly. However, he gasped as he felt the prick of something against his back.

"Drop the list!" Zorro ordered. "If you read one name, I shall kill you! Make no outcry, I warn you!"

Greco dropped the list as he lifted his hands as did de Vargas.

Zorro smiled. "Permit me to introduce myself." He made a Z in the satchel next to de Vargas with his blade. "I am el Zorro."

Both men looked over their shoulders at him.

"Take your sashes off and stand back to back." He ordered.

The men moved to comply, pulling their sashes tied at their waists.

Outside in the Sala, Demetrio Garcia was cooing Agnes was he gently spoke to her. They talked about everything and nothing, learning about each other. Innocent talk though they were in love. Diego really did not feel the need to truly hover over the near spinster girl. Scandal would only force them to marry sooner and with the pair so innocent in the ways of wooing and love, it almost was worth it to force the point lest the engagement last as long as Garcia's military career.

Zorro tied de Vargas to the desk chair and gagged him. Greco was tied, standing behind him against the chair back, likewise gapped. Zorro then playfully arranged the eagle feathers about them in a mocking way before he gathered all the papers and the jewelry from the box and put them in his pocket.

He smiled and dipped his head. "Senores." He said and left going to the door to the Sala. He walked out into the house as Garcia was at the door heading to the patio to sit in the moonlight with Agnes. Garcia gasped. He pushed Agnes behind him as Zorro stepped out.

"Zorro!" He cried drawing his saber. "Guards!" He called.

Zorro jumped back into the room startled as he looked at Garcia. He silently cursed himself. He had forgotten all about Garcia being there on guard.

"Guards! I have Zorro trapped in the Sala! Capture him!" Garcia cried keeping Agnes safely behind him.

Zorro smiled at that, but turned to face the guards coming to him. He lifted a chair and threw it, knocking two of them down. Reyes came around the side of the table. Zorro dodged his sword blow, sliding over the table and facing him with a grin. Reyes charged and Zorro dove out the window.

The crash made Boudica gasp, startled from above. She had nearly been asleep. Puma was suddenly awake beside her. She shook her head opening the door. She stepped out, closing the door behind her as she moved to look over the balcony.

She looked down and saw Zorro run across the courtyard below her to the gate.

Sargent Garcia told Agnes to go hide in her room as she stood shocked. Reyes helped the two knocked over men as Sargent Garcia ran out. Agnes moved as Reyes and the other two moved passed her.

Zorro opened the gate and then shut it seeing the guards. He moved as they came into the courtyard. He shoved the bench toward them and they tripped as they lunged for him. He then turned seeing a lancer coming down the stairs, drawing his sword. He charged, parrying a blow and then another, knocking the man back into the others behind him as he ducked to the side.

Zorro then sheathed his sword seeing the quite startled Senora of the house there as she stepped back. He came, grabbing her arm and yanking her back into the room. She cried out in alarm as Zorro locked the door looking at her as she turned to face him.

"Help!" Diego cried as he began to rip off his hat, bandana, and mask. "Help us!" He looked at his wife as he moved away pulling at his clothing violently as he rushed to the hidden entrance.

She cried out as well. "Why are you here!" She cried out in an octave that only a woman near hysterics could achieve. "Diego!"

"Don't worry Don Diego! Senora!" Garcia called from outside. "We are coming!"

He looked at Bo as he threw the items he had removed plus his cape, sword, and shirt into the secret room to deal with later as he shut the door. She crawled onto the bed, holding Puma by the collar as she sobbed, loudly as he pulled on his dressing gown.

"The door is locked!" Reyes cried.

"Then bring it down!" Garcia ordered hearing the pair within.

"Please hurry!" Bo cried.

"You are as lovely as ever Senora." Zorro commented. "I mean you no harm, your husband, however…"

"Senor there is no need for violence!" Diego protested.

Two lancers put their shoulders to the door.

"Adios Senora! Senor!" Zorro's voice reached them.

Three hits and the door opened and the soldiers rushed in.

Boudica cried out as she held her large cat pretending to be frightened as she held Puma still.

Puma's ears were flat back at the intrusion.

"Senora!" Garcia said looking away from the Senora in her smooth thin night rail and see through dressing gown.

Diego pointed from where he was standing at the balcony door. "He went over the balcony!" He pointed down.

Garcia joined him and Reyes behind him. They looked out and then a black clad figure on a black horse rode away toward the hill behind.

"Look! There he goes!" Diego pointed.

At the top of the hill, Tornado reared before Zorro disappeared.

Garcia turned back and looked as Diego panted, moving toward his wife. "Your pardon, Senora de la Vega." He said and moved his men out. He shut the door behind him.

When they had retreated down the stairs to return to their places, Diego watched as Bo released Puma. She started to giggle as she wiped her eye. He joined her on the bed, laughing as well.

Outside, Bernardo stopped over the hill, looking back he pulled off his mask and grinned before taking Tornado back to the cave.

Bo took a breath calming. "That was close, Diego."

"Si. At least I know how many guards there are now." He smiled.

Bernardo appeared a short time later beaming at them.

Bo went to him. "Well done! She praised, hugging him. He grinned at her and then blushed as she kissed his cheek.

Diego then playfully shooed him out before he leaned against the door looking at his wife as she climbed into bed.

Puma made himself comfortable in his bed watching the master a moment before he relaxed.

Diego smirked as he moved, blowing out candles. He kept the balcony door open a moment, going to look out at the stars.

Boudica moved coming behind him. She wrapped her arms about him, pressing her face against his back, holding him. She said something that he did not hear.

He smiled, feeling the swell of their child against his spine. Soon enough their child would be born. He took her hands in his and lifted them to his lips. "I love you." He murmured.

"I know." She said sighing, breathing in his spicy scent. The scent of home.

He smiled and turned to face her. He discovered that she was naked, and shivering slightly in the cool air. He gasped drawing her to him. "Bo!" He whispered, reaching up he pushed the door closed.

"I do not like this man in my house."

"You house?" He asked, teasing.

"Si. My house." She said looking at him. She sighed. "I never felt like I belonged anywhere before. But I do not. This is home."

"Si." He murmured. "You belong here, with me and our child."

She nodded and reached up, pulling him down to kiss her. She was rather insistent and she pushed his dressing gown from his shoulders.

Whatever clothing that was remaining fell to the floor to join her own she had shed as he moved her to the bed. They made love, tenderly, gently, whispering endearments until words were no longer necessary. Then the room filled with the soft sighs, moans, and sounds of skin against skin that were lover's vocabulary.

She held him as he moved behind her, arm wrapped back against his back, encouraging him. She then moved her arm higher as he leaned down, taking her mouth with his to kiss her in the strange position they found themselves in that seemed idea for them just then.

He took care of her, making sure she was pleasured well and they both enjoyed it.

She was very sleepy after. She lie on her side as he caressed her hair lying behind her. His hand moved to her belly and he felt it tighten against his palm. He shifted in alarm, especially seeing her face of slight pain.

"Bo?" He asked sitting up to look at her.

"It is nothing." She said smiling at him. "Just a minor contraction."

"Minor?" He hissed.

"Yes. It doesn't even really hurt."

"Your face says otherwise."

She lifted a hand up to him to pull him back to her. "Sleep husband. Your child is not ready to come yet." She said gently.

He watched her, making out her form in the darkness before he settled back. He took a breath and laid there, feeling two more. However, this time, Bo's eyes were closed and she did not seem alarmed. He calmed and relaxed into sleep as he did as well.


	44. The Eagle's Prey

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 44 – The Eagle's Prey

It had been nearly a week since Senor de Vargas had taken up residence in the hacienda de la Vega.

Diego, Bernardo, and Boudica were continuing to try to figure out a way to have the pompous irreverent man removed from their home. Boudica herself was becoming increasingly temperamental. Diego had summoned Dr. Avila two days ago feeling contractions on her. She did not seem concerned by them, but when one took her to the floor, de Vargas agreed with him and told a lancer to bring the doctor. The administrato then watched the Senora as she sat walked about the library, both her husband and her cousin nearby, watching.

De Vargas seemed as worried as Diego and just as unsure. The pregnant woman was not something he had envisioned being something he would have to deal with, but the baby that was going to be born, he saw as the first of his new regime. He was quite fond of the Senora de la Vega and her cousin, but he also had no true idea how to deal with Senora's temper. She would go from smiling, to angry, to sobbing in moments before rising to try to be more comfortable. Her husband fared little better as he tried to placate her.

The doctor arrived a couple hours later on horseback. The contractions proved to be merely the pre-labor pains she had been experiencing for weeks. She was not dilated and the pains were in front, not at her back where they would be for true labors. Her waters had also not broken, but her cervix was thinning.

The doctor had informed Diego who had remained with his wife during the examination in their bedroom, holding her hand, that his wife was likely within a few days of delivery. It could be any day. Though he did not like another man looking at that part of his wife at all, Dr. Avila was a medical doctor and his advice was needed. Dr. Avila had delivered several babies, often ones that were stubborn or posed a danger to the mother and child, but since there was no current midwife in the pueblo, he had commented her would be happy to help, though with Diego's knowledge of animal husbandry, he likely would do far better helping deliver the child than most fathers, after all he had delivered his premature son. However, this child would be nearly full term and would be far larger and therefore harder on the mother.

Diego had looked back at his wife as he and the doctor stood at the doorway quietly talking. That would make the child a Christmas baby not a January baby. Christmas was only five days away. A good gift, but early, though only three weeks. The only bad part was Alejandro was away. If the child came in the next few days, he would not be there for the birth. Dr. Avila commented, again, he would be available should there be a need, but Boudica de la Vega seemed to be handling it better than many at this stage.

Boudica, this morning had not been able to sleep. She prowled around the room, annoyed at the two males within. Puma was sound asleep with all of his paws in the air. Diego was sleeping on his side facing toward the cat.

Bo sat down in the chair after walking about for some time. She lifted a shirt from the hemming basket. She began to stitch. She was so tired, but restless. Her mind and her body did not seem to wish to settle at all. Diego had stayed up with her some of the night, trying to help by rubbing her back and neck as well as softly playing and singing to her.

She must have been at her work for some time. The sun had shifted when she looked up hearing a knock. Diego woke and moved to put on his dressing gown. He had noted her absence from their bed and then saw her in the chair. She looked so tired it made his breath catch as she squinted at a stitch she just made.

He would deal with that in a moment. He went to the door. It was Sargent Garcia.

"Ah, Buenas Dias, Don Diego. The administrato requests you join him for breakfast in the Sala." Sargent Garcia said. "Senorita Agnes, Senor James, and Senora Ellie have all gone to the pueblo for foodstuffs."

Diego nodded. "Very well. Inform Senor de Vargas we will join him in a moment."

Sargent Garcia nodded.

Diego shut the door and looked back at his wife. "Are you all right?" He asked softly coming to her.

"I do not like this." She said.

"I do not like him here either."

"No…I mean, my nerves. I am so jittery." She said. "I need more of the tea that Ellie made. It was raspberry leaf." She said. She looked up at him. "Must I go?"

"Si." He said. "You need sustenance to keep your strength for the trial to come." He moved around and offered her a hand. "Come. I will play lady's maid."

She looked up at him and smiled a little at that as allowed him to help her stand. He then found a dress and a shift to go under it. He helped her remove her sleeping rail and then pulled on the shift. She was amused that he put it on her backwards. She turned it at her throat before she put her arms in, letting it drop down. He then helped her get into a petticoat that was simple for around the home and an airy top over that with a shawl. She then sat on the trunk at the end of the bed and pulled on her stockings which she tied above her knees with ribbons. Diego watched for a moment trying not to think of the times he had removed those ribbons, with his teeth.

She turned to brush her wild hair as he moved to dress himself. She watched him in the mirror. Her husband was so handsome. He came to her after seeing to the sash at his waist. He was wearing green, a new outfit she had never seen him wear before. It looked good on him. He moved to comb his hair and then as she shifted a little in the chair, he shaved his light scruff he had developed. Often he had Bernardo do this, but since his manservant was nowhere to be found within the room at that moment, he did it himself.

She reached up and played with the fringe of the sash that hung to his knee. He looked down at her as he wiped his face and smiled. She was acting a bit like a kitten. He looked back at Puma who had roused, but looking relaxed.

Diego watched as Bo put a mantilla in her hair and then smiled at him as she used the dresser to lever herself up.

"I will be grateful when your child has come." She said.

"Our child." He said gently. His hand went to it. He had spent some of the night before gently playing for her and it to calm her.

"It is yours right now. You are getting the blame for how miserable I feel." She said, her voice held annoyance, but mildly so. As he looked at her, he caught the slight twinkle in her eyes.

He chuckled a little. "If it helps, beloved."

She nodded and then took his elbow as they walked from the room. The door did not fully latch, but neither of them noticed as they walked down the stairs to the Sala. De Vargas was there with another man. Boudica had remembered him from two day ago. Manuel Hernandez was his name. He was shorter than Greco and lacked some of the lawyer's tact.

She smiled a little as the two men rose to their feet as the lady of the house came and dropped into a chair across from where Hernandez had been sitting. De Vargas watched as Diego moved to the chair beside her. The three men sat down. De Vargas nodded to the de la Vegas in greeting.

Lugo and Bernardo served the meal. It was hearty, but Boudica seemed to only eat some. She picked at it mostly. Diego was beside her eating well, but he was watching her, though trying not to make it too obvious.

She was also not terribly interested in the conversation either which was a little unusual for her.

De Vargas smiled at the pair. "I plan on fencing this morning. How about it Don Diego?"

Diego looked up at him as he felt his wife tense a little. "So soon after eating? It would spoil the digestion. Besides I hardly fence."

"Pity." De Vargas said. "I will find someone among the men then." He said

Diego looked at Bo. She rose to her feet slowly. Diego was at her elbow. "Bo?" He whispered.

"I'm fine, just restless." She said.

"The child troubles you?" De Vargas asked as he wiped his mouth and then rose to his feet also.

"No…" she said with a sigh, arching back a little to stretch her back.

"Come. You shall watch me then." He said.

Boudica sighed and looked at her husband making it clear she wished to do something else, but would go along with it for their guest.

"Come then, my dear." De Vargas said. "The fresh air will do you good." He looked over. "Lugo. Fetch a comfortable chair for the Senora on the patio. In the shade naturally. Also have wine brought for her and Don Diego."

"Si, administrato." Lugo said.

Diego then walked with his wife as a padded chair was put to one side of the small patio table. Boudica dropped into it as Diego stepped around to the patio chair on the other side. Bernardo joined them and poured them wine. Boudica sipped hers, hand on the expanse of her belly.

Diego watched as Hernandez brought rapiers as de Vargas made ready to fence. He looked back at her. "Are you sure you are all right?" He asked, touching her arm lightly.

She nodded. "Nothing is comfortable." She said shifting.

"Are you in labor?" He asked, hazel eyes watching her.

"No." She said honestly. "But it feels like it could happen at any time." She said.

He nodded. Like a mare she was preparing. He would watch her for signs, like a mare. She had spent much of the last few days, when not resting, she was moving things about the room. Diego had brought in the cradle. It was the family's cradle that had been used for some time. James had cleaned it and oiled it so it looked like new. She had been adding bedding to it and seeing to other things that were related to the baby. Nesting, Dr. Avila had called it.

Lugo was also getting ready to fence as he pulled on a glove and took a rapier. De Vargas had removed his jacket and was pulling on a glove. Hernandez took the jacket and then watched the pair as they stood ready. He dropped a white cloth starting the bout.

De Vargas clearly had the advantage of skill and agility as he moved about. Lugo looked awkward moving about as he parried and dodged the administrato's lunges. One lunge he did not block and it grazed his arm.

"Well done, administrato." Hernandez cheered and clapped as de Vargas stepped back a moment, lifting his sword to his face in a salute.

He then continued and the pair moved into the center of the courtyard.

Bo looked at her husband. "Should it not be over? First blood?" She asked him softly. "Why are they still fighting?"

"That is a duel, beloved, unless it is to the death. De Vargas is fencing or he says he is." Diego said drinking his wine as he watched.

De Vargas corned Lugo against the tree in the center. Going on the offensive de Vargas went hard at Lugo.

Lugo cried out. "Please! I yield Administrato!"

But de Vargas did not hear and continued his relentless attack. Sargent Garcia twitched wanting to intervene. Bo looked at her husband in alarm. Diego looked at Bernardo also in alarm and then rose to his feet slapping the table. "Senor Vargas stop it! The man has yielded!"

Finally, as Lugo tried desperately to parry de Vargas, de Vargas pressed his rapier tip to the other's shoulder even as Hernandez laughed in amusement. De Vargas tapped him on the shoulder with the blade edge. "You are a good soldier."

"Gracias, administrato." Lugo panted.

"Back to your post." De Vargas said nodding as he walked back to the others.

Boudica looked up at her husband. His eyes held the same anger she felt. De Vargas came to them, removing his glove, his he held his rapier under his arm. He downed the untouched third wine glass. He handed his glove to Hernandez before he pulled on his jacket. He took a breath, dabbing his brow.

"Did you say something to me just now, Senor?" He asked Diego.

"Si, I did." Diego said looking at his wife and back.

"Forgive me, for not answering you right away. I do not like interruptions while I am fencing." He looked up to meet Diego's gaze as he smiled a little. "Now what is that you wanted?"

"I merely wished to remind you, you were fencing, not fighting a duel. That man's life was in danger."

De Vargas chuckled. "You compassion does you justice, Don Diego, but he's only a soldier."

"Only a soldier…" Bo hissed beside them.

Diego looked down. She was not looking up, but she was coiling like a rattlesnake. He wished he was on the other side of Bernardo to hold her down. He wasn't sure what she was about, but he knew from experience that she could defend herself fairly well and when angry was very unpredictable. More so with the child she carried making her a hysterical mess at times. It was a recipe for her to do something without thinking it through.

"He was no match for you." Diego said evenly looking back.

"No man is." De Vargas smiled. "I see you do not doubt me Senor."

"Should I?" Diego asked him.

Bo growled. A low animalistic sound as she got up from the chair with a surprising amount of agility for one so heavy with child and before anyone knew what she was doing or could stop her, she slapped de Vargas hard, hard enough to know his head to the side and leave her small handprint on his cheek.

Before he could control himself, de Vargas who was totally unused to having someone hit him let alone a woman so, lifted his own hand out of reflex and back handed her instinctively.

Bo's whole body turned with the impact. She dropped to the ground with a yelp. It had happened in seconds before anyone could react to stop either of them. She blinked as blood came from her lip and nose as she tried to clear her blurred vision.

Diego gasped, taking a step forward, but Hernandez had a sword point to his chest. He looked at the man in annoyance as he deftly knocked the blade from him. "I will see my wife, Senor." He said lowly in warning.

De Vargas was staring at his hand. "Let him Manuel." He said softly. He, if anything, was more shocked than Bo.

Diego nodded and knelt beside his wife. She blinked looking up at him as though she could not fully focus. De Vargas has struck her hard. Diego could see her face would bruise. He rolled her fully into his arms, looking her over as blood oozed from her lip and nose and down her chin. He tenderly put a handkerchief to it.

"Senora…I…" De Vargas was at a loss as he looked down. He had struck a woman, but not only a woman, a woman with child and heavily so.

Diego used his handkerchief to wipe the blood away.

She winced. "Is it broken?" She asked him.

"No." He said with a half-smile. "If it was, it would be at an angle and bleeding like a stuck pig."

De Vargas dropped close. "Senora…"

She looked at him and then her husband, and then back. "I am sorry for my outburst, administrato." She said.

He shook his head. "No, forgive me. It was must ungentlemanly of me to strike you as fragile as you are."

Hernandez stood beside him. "You have no need to apologize for such action."

De Vargas rose to his feet. "It isn't for you to tell me what I can or cannot do."

"Si, administrato." Hernandez said quietly at the rebuke.

De Vargas looked down. "She did, however, strike me. Under normal circumstances that would be a jail offense, but since I am a decent man, I will take into account her current hysteria as a woman carrying a child."

"Gracias." Diego said for his wife as she held onto him.

De Vargas watched as Diego helped her stand. She leaned against him as de Vargas gently dabbed the last of the blood from her lip. She held onto her husband as he held his arms about her, keeping her steady, the bulk of their child between them.

Suddenly, above them, there was an unholy scream. Everyone looked up. Puma was there, ears back, growling.

Diego froze. How had her gotten free of their room? It was plain enough that the great cat had witnessed what had happened to his mistress.

De Vargas gasped. "What…is that?" He demanded.

"A puma!" Hernandez said in awe and fear both. "A large one."

Puma jumped down and paced before the group, clearly angry, looking to strike, but his mistress and her mate were in front of him. "What are you standing there for?" De Vargas cried. "Kill it!"

"What? No!" Diego cried. "Senor de Vargas. He is just protecting his mistress." He said stepping back from Bo to before the great cat as lancers took aim. "Excellency!" He said pleading.

De Vargas looked at Bo and then back. "Shoot it! It could harm the Senora!"

"No!" Bo cried as she too moved before the cat also. "Puma! Sit!" She cried.

The great cat paused a moment and then moved behind her and sat down, nearly to her chest as she looked back.

"I'll be…" Sargent Garcia gasped. "Lancers stand down."

"Belay that!" De Vargas barked. "Kill that thing before it eats someone!"

One lancer to the side took aim. Bo say it, turning into his aim she took a step toward him.

"No! Wait!"

The lancer fired. Bo gasped as the bullet ripped passed her shoulder. A graze, but it still stung and bleed. She whirled to meet him even as Garcia shoved the man backwards as he reached him.

"Idiot! You shot the Senora!"

Diego had thought she had cried out in fear, but then saw the blood on her arm. He moved to her even as Puma moved forward with a growl. Bo lifted her hand.

"No! Puma! Back to the room!" She ordered.

Instantly, the cat froze.

Diego looked back at de Vargas. "Stop this. He will not harm anyone unless they first harm my wife or she is threatened."

De Vargas took a breath as he stepped around Hernandez and straightened his jacket as Bo pointed upwards. Immediately, the great cat leapt upwards and into the room of the pair.

"I will send for the doctor Don Diego. I will also have my lancers make a cage for that beast." De Vargas hissed.

Diego nodded and swept his wife into his arms and moved to the stairs, Bernardo behind him. Bo was crying. Her arm hurt. The graze was minor, but still stung. He moved to their room and Bernardo closed the door as he laid her down on the bed. Puma hopped up to see her. She sighed and hugged the great cat, burying her face in his neck fur as Diego saw to her wound.

"Is it bad?" She asked.

"No. Just a graze." He said sitting beside her. He pulled her arm free of the airy dress that hung on her upper arms. She clapped her other hand to her breast for modesty sake as Diego bound the wound. "It will sting for a couple days." He said. He then lifted her hand to kiss it. "What on earth were you thinking hitting him like that?"

"I don't know… I was so angry." She said. "Poor Lugo yielded and…"

She started to cry again and Diego pulled her into his arms. He kissed her brow as he held her close, rocking her a little. After she started to quiet down, he laid her back tenderly. He made a cool compress from a cloth he dipped in cool water and laid it over her eyes. She took a shaky breath, but relaxed more as he knew she would.

He then moved to pull the blanket up to her chin, but first moved to remove her shoes, but stopped with a gasp. Bernardo came to him and the both looked. On her white stockings, crimson flecks of dried blood were there and could have only come from her. He took a breath and gently nodded to Bernardo who moved a little back as he lifted her skirts, worried about the blood. He could not see any blood on her bare thighs, but he would ask the doctor when he came.

For now, he sat down at her bedside holding her uninjured hand as she lay on her side, relaxed in sleep, the cloth over her eyes. Puma laid down behind his mistress.

ZzZ

Dr. Avila arrived a couple hours later and Sargent Garcia escorted him to the room. He knocked. "Don Diego?"

Diego opened the door and nodded as Bernardo left. Avila stepped in and froze seeing the great cat. Diego shut the door and then pointed as Puma got up and stretched and hopped down for his corner, looking at his mistress's mate with contempt. He watched Avila, but showed no sign of aggression.

Diego nodded. "He will not harm you."

Dr. Avila nodded. "Si. Don Diego. Senor de Vargas wished me to see you in the library." He said. "Or so Sargent Garcia told me.

Diego nodded. "I will return shortly."

"Si." Dr. Avila said stepping to his patient as she woke.

"Dr. Avila." She whispered.

"Senora." He said nodding as Diego stepped out to the balcony to where Sargent Garcia was waiting. Diego then trotted down the stairs and to the library with the Sargent.

"Is the Senora all right?" Sargent Garcia asked.

"Si, but she is due to give birth any time. Such stress is not needed." Diego answered.

"Do you think the little one will come for Christmas?"

"Si. It seems very likely." Diego smiled. He then dipped his head and stepped into the library.

Dr. Avila looked at the graze. "You are lucky this is a shallow graze, Senora."

"It was my fault."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not badly. Stings."

"How are your pains?"

"Pains?"

"Si, Senora." Dr. Avila said as he smiled. "You are having one right now."

She sighed and nodded. "Not strong, most of them."

"Timing between?"

"Minutes to hours."

He nodded. "So not active labor." He then shifted to examine her. "There has been some bleeding." He said noting the blood.

She gasped and he lifted her skirts as she sat up in alarm.

"Lie back, Senora." She did so as he looked, checking her. She winced a little as he touched her. "It is nothing. Just the baby moving lower. The plug moved is all." He said.

"Plug?"

"Si. There is a plug that sits at the entrance of the womb through a pregnancy. It is no longer there. It can cause minor bleeding." He said calmly as he rearranged her skirts.

"When do you think the baby will come?"

"Soon." He said. "Well before the new year. I would guess is useless without you in labor. It could be tonight or three days from now. Who knows? Babies come when they are ready."

She nodded as he smiled at her reassuringly. "Gracias Doctor. I am sorry you had to come all the way here for nothing."

"This was not really nothing." He said. He moved and redressed the graze. "Your husband is a good medic." He smiled. He then took a breath and lifted her face to him. "Who hit you?" He asked lowly, clearly not liking the idea of a woman being struck by a man. "Was it Diego?" He asked.

Bo shook her head. The idea of Diego lifting hand to her was almost amusing, but she looked up at him. "No. Senor de Vargas. I angered him."

"He struck a pregnant woman?"

"I struck him first." She said.

He grunted. "All right. So long as Diego has not laid a hand on you in anger."

She smiled a little. "I am not abused, Dr. Avila. If anything it would be me hitting Diego and he still would never lay a hand on me. Only to stop me from hurting him or myself."

He nodded accepting that. "Indeed." He patted her leg gently. "Now you should rest. Don Diego is more willing than most husbands to help his wife through this." He smiled. "I will return in a couple of days to check on you. If your labors start and you are able, come to the pueblo."

She nodded. "We will. Diego will see to it, I am sure."

He smiled and walked to the door. "Before I go, I will check on your serving girl and her new infant."

"Gracias. Though he is as healthy as a horse and eats like a piglet."

He chuckled. "Good. He should." He stepped out closing the door behind him. He stepped to the balcony and waited for Diego to return.

Meanwhile, in the library, de Vargas was talking to Diego with Hernandez standing behind him watching.

"It is difficult for me to believe that your father did not discuss his plans with you in any way." De Vargas said.

Diego chuckled as he stood his hands behind him. "Oh, but he did your Excellency." He took a breath. "My father and I discussed many plans. He felt that if my wife bears me a son that we should call him after his father's father and himself and…"

De Vargas waved his hand. "I am not interested in that. What you name your offspring is your own affair. Besides, how do you know it will be a boy?"

Diego cocked his head. "We do not. I am personally hoping for a girl."

"You would." De Vargas said arching an eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

"Oh nothing." De Vargas looked at the younger man. "Did your father not ask you to sign an oath to fight to the death any enemies of the king?"

Diego smiled. "If you want help fighting enemies of the king, an oath is not necessary." He straightened looking don at the seated de Vargas before him. "Just tell me what you want me to do and I will do it."

"It is not that exactly." De Vargas said with a sigh.

"Please, do not hesitate to call on me if our country is in any danger whatsoever."

De Vargas looked up at him. "Your wife is very spirited. How do you manage?"

"She is not always so. Often, she is a little mouse. I do not know what came over her today? The child has caused her to be quite…irritable. I hope when the child comes, she will be the wife I married."

"It is very soon in coming no?"

"Si. Dr. Avila thinks she will not make it to the new year and believes it may come for Christmas."

De Vargas smiled. "That is less than a week away." He sighed and looked up again. "Before your father left for Monterey, did he leave you any instructions as to what you should do in case of an uprising to protect the hacienda and your family within?"

Diego stood back and arched an eyebrow.

"Did he mention any names or any groups of men?" De Vargas continued. He looked up at Diego watching him in his cool aristo way. "Did he leave a list of names?"

Diego shifted his hands back again thinking how to answer when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" De Vargas barked as Diego turned and all three looked at the door.

"It is me, Sargent Garcia."

"Come in." De Vargas called.

Sargent Garcia came in as Hernandez moved to him. "His Excellency is busy. You should not disturb him."

De Vargas got to his feet and went behind Hernandez. "Well, what is it?"

"There is a man to see you, Your Excellency. He says it is very important." Sargent Garcia said.

"Did he give his name?"

"He is Senor George Brighton."

"Senor Brighton? He is at the hacienda?"

"Si, I guess he came here. At least he is here now."

"Close the door, quickly!" De Vargas ordered.

Sargent Garcia nodded and wen to close the door. Hernandez and de Vargas looked at each other.

"I do not understand this. What is he doing here?" De Vargas asked no one in particular.

"Shall I go ask him?" Hernandez asked.

"Not yet." De Vargas looked over to Diego standing at the desk, watching. "I will ask you to go to your room, Don Diego and to remain there."

Diego smiled and dipped his head. "All right. I was needing to speak with Dr. Avila and see to my wife anyway." He walked toward the door.

De Vargas looked toward Sargent Garcia. "Post a guard at his door." Diego turned around to look at him a moment, startled by this. "And make sire he, his little deafmute, and the Senora de la Vega remain there." He paused. "And you can ask Senor Brighton to enter now."

"Si, administrato." Sargent Garcia nodded.

Diego walked out into the courtyard, passing Senor Brighton. Diego dipped his head to him as Sargent Garcia paused to speak to Corporal Reyes and then nodded to Brighton. "This way, Senor."

Diego watched him leave as he went up the stairs. Dr. Avila was there as Reyes moved to go up the stairs.

"How is she?" Diego asked.

"Well for a woman within hours to days of giving birth." Dr. Avila answered.

"She has had labor pains."

"Not full labor, but she is ready whenever the child is ready to come."

"And the blood?"

"From the cap over her womb. Such as small about is not a great concern, though it is worrisome to see I am sure. The child's head can also cause small flecks of bloodlike that and is also not major. It is just a sign of near delivery."

"So, she will soon deliver?" Diego said. "The baby, as I suspected will be early."

"Si. I give it less than five days."

"It will be a Christmas baby then."

"Si."

"Gracias doctor." Diego said as Reyes joined them. He nodded to him. "I was just speaking to the doctor. I will go now."

Dr. Avila nodded. "I will check on the serving girl and then leave." He said as much to Diego as to Reyes. Both men nodded as Diego then moved, walking to the door to his room. He walked in and shut the door as Ryes look up his post.

Dr. Avila would ride back to town he knew.

Diego looked. Puma was on the bed beside his mistress who was sleeping. Bernardo was there and looked at Diego.

Diego stepped closer and sighed. "I must go down to see what the administrato is doing." He lifted his guitar. "Here. Play gently to cover for me."

Bernardo nodded. He was a good player now that he had had practice. He sat down on the trunk at the end of the bed and began to play.

Bo woke a little as Diego moved to the hidden door. He saw her stir and went to her. He kissed her softly as he bent. "Sleep, darling. I will return."

She nodded and settled back as he walked into the secret room, closing the door behind him as he went to take the secret passageway to the library to listen in on the conversation with de Vargas and Senor Brighton as well as anything else that happened.


	45. The Trap that Nearly Worked

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 45 – The Trap that Nearly Worked

Diego was listening behind the wall as de Vargas spoke to George Brighton. Apparently, the Englishman had funds for de Vargas, however, he was concerned due to the amount of discussion in Monterey about Alejandro de la Vega and his citizen army.

De Vargas was quick to assure him that there was no rebellion or splinter groups other than his own takeover which would be as bloodless as possible.

Senor Brighton left to return to the pueblo after rejecting a room prepared there at the hacienda for him. De Vargas and Hernandez then talked about the need to recover the list that Zorro took. De Vargas had been trying to find Zorro for months with no success and now they had hours to fix this problem and likely could not.

Diego listened in amusement as de Vargas raged at Hernandez who could not answer him.

There was a knock at the door. Juan, a long time de la Vega servant had come with a basket of apples.

"Is Don Diego not here?" Juan asked Hernandez.

"He has gone to his room." Hernandez said.

Juan nodded. "The Senora is also with him most likely. Gracias."

"Just a moment peon." De Vargas said. "Why do wish to see Don Diego or Donna Boudica?"

Juan smiled. "The Senora has wanted apples and juice. I brought some for her."

De Vargas lifted an apple and then nodded for Juan to leave. He did so, walking out to the Sala heading for the stairs.

De Vargas was about to take a bite. "Wait a moment. I know how we can find out what we want to know. Stop that servant!" He ordered Hernandez. "Don't let him get away."

Diego blinked as he listened behind the wall. Why on earth would be want to speak to Juan? He was puzzled. He moved from the passage to the library door as Hernandez brought Juan back to the Sala where de Vargas was waiting.

"What is your name, peon?" de Vargas asked.

"I am Juan Sotelo." The servant said.

"How long have you been working for the de la Vegas?"

"For many years, your excellency. Even when Don Alejandro was a young man and I worked for his father Abraham." He smiled. "It is nice to have a lady in the house once more. After Don Diego's mother died, the feminine presence was lacking. Donna Boudica is very good for both of them."

"And she is carrying a child and potential heir for the de la Vega lands."

"Si." Juan smiled. "We are all excited for the birth. A wonderful Christmas present for us all."

"Did you know Don Alejandro had returned from Monterey?"

"No Senor. I did not know this."

Diego opened the library door a crack to listen.

"Si." De Vargas said. "He as returned and he is even now resting from the trip. But he told me he wants you to do something for him."

"I will take him some apples too, eh?"

"No, it is not that exactly." De Vargas looked at him. "Now listen to me, very closely."

"Si, excellency."

"You are to ride to all the haciendas nearby. Speak to the men. Tell them Don Alejandro has returned and tonight he wants to have a secret meeting here at the hacienda. Every man who has signed the oath to fight against enemies of the King."

Diego listened and was suddenly startled by this tactic. A wave of fear washed over him.

"They must come here tonight." De Vargas continued. "You will not fail?"

"I will not fail Senor." Juan said. "I will leave at once." He then lifted the basket. "Can you send another to see to the apples for the Senora?"

"Si." De Vargas smiled taking it.

Juan turned to leave to go to the stables as Hernandez and De Vargas looked at each other and smiled.

Diego gasped and closed the door as he quickly moved back to his hiding spot.

De Vargas was quite proud of the lies he had told. It would be effective as a trap. He only needed one man that he could break.

Diego moved quickly back to the room he shared with his wife. Boudica was listening to Bernardo play. He had improved greatly since the first times he had tried. It was true. Spaniards seemed to have a natural talent for playing the guitar. Diego had been teaching him so he could cover for Diego when Diego was elsewhere. Bo was relaxed, but when Diego came in through the secret entrance in a hurry, she blinked.

"You can stop covering for me." Diego said softly as he crossed with his long strides to the door.

Bernardo stopped playing as he sat on the trunk at the end of the bed. Boudica moved, sitting up slowly.

Diego opened the door. "Oh, Sargent Garcia! Can you come here a moment?" He called out the door, startling the two guards. He then shut the door again and walked to his desk taking a breath as he saw his wife. She was sitting on the bed, legs hanging down, hand on the great expanse of her womb as she looked at him curiously.

Diego took out paper to write on and then dipped his quill. "It will be the ruination of everything unless we stop it." He said as Bernardo came to his side and he wrote quickly.

Bo got to her feet and moved to his other side. "What is it, mi amado esposo?" She asked him as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her and then looked at Bernardo. He signed his name before he spoke. "They are sending Juan to tell all the Dons that my father has come home and to come here tonight." He looked up at her again. "I must warn them that it is a trap."

Bo gasped and he nodded.

"Si, exactly." He folded the note after blowing to make sure the ink was dry as he heard a knock. He rose to his feet and went to the door.

Sargent Garcia was there. "You wanted to see me Don Diego?" He asked. He held a basket of Apples. "I was coming up here anyway. The administrato thought the lady would Donna Boudica these apples."

"Si, Sargent. Come in." Diego nodded. "I want to speak to you." He took the basket and handed it to Bernardo.

Sargent Garcia removed his hat seeing Boudica there. She moved to a chair and dropped down looking pale and tired. There was something in her gait that caught Diego's attention too, but he had other matters at this moment.

"Are you all right, Donna Boudica?"

"Si, just tired." She murmured as she fanned herself a little.

"We almost have the cage ready for the large puma.' Garcia said noting the great cat was on the bed watching him, but was relaxed.

Boudica frowned, but nodded.

Diego nodded to Garcia. "I want to ask you a question." He said taking a step further into the room.

"Of course." Sargent Garcia said, following, his spurs making a metallic sound as he moved.

"You trust me, do you not?" Diego asked. "You know I am your friend."

"Si, Don Diego."

Diego nodded holding the note. "I want you to do me a favor." He lifted the note higher. "I want you to deliver this note to our old mosa Juan."

"The old one? Si, I will give it to him."

"I can only tell you this. The fate of many men, in fact the whole future of California depends on this. See that Juan gets this before he rides out of here. He is on his way to the stables now."

"I will give it to him right away." Sargent Garcia said taking the note.

Diego caught his arm. "Oh Sargent. Perhaps it would be better if this was our secret. Say nothing to the administrato."

"Of course not, Don Diego." Sargent Garcia smiled.

Diego clapped him on the back as he moved to the door.

"Senorita Agnes requested to go riding. The administrato has no objection as long as a lancer escorts her, but I wish her to have your permission as her guardian, Don Diego."

Diego nodded. "Of course." He smiled. "Soon she will not need my permission."

"Oh?"

Diego chuckled. "Si. You are her husband will be making those decisions."

Sargent Garcia blinked and nodded. "Ah. Si."

All three men in the room jumped as Boudica cried out. Sargent Garcia reached her first, but she shoved his hand away.

"Go to Juan, you big oaf, Demetrio!" She said through clenched teeth as she bent over.

He looked at Diego and made a quick exit as Diego touched his wife and Bernardo came to her also. Diego caressed her back as Bernardo took her hand.

After a few moments she relaxed. She sat back, eyes closed as she panted for breath. Diego fetched a cool cloth and returned, gently dabbing her brow. "That was a contraction, Boudica." He said firmly. "You cannot hide them anymore."

"I have not had many bad ones today." She said trying to pacify him or herself, he could not tell.

He took a breath. "How long have you had these kinds of pains?"

"Off an on for a week or so. Dr. Avila said they are just practice. True labor has them only minutes apart."

He sighed and bent his tall frame down to look at her. "What can I do?" He asked hating the helpless feeing he had.

"Distract me." She said caressing the swell as her breaths calmed. Diego touched her belly and then shifted, kissing her on the mouth gently.

"How?" He asked. "Chess?" He asked seeing the board out on the small table near her.

She nodded. "That would work for now." She said. He nodded and moved the table and chair closer to her.

Bernardo fanned her gently as she sat there. Diego watched her fidget to try to get comfortable.

"Are you sure you are not in labor?" He asked after a few moves.

"I am fairly sure." She took a breath. "It doesn't feel like last time, but then those pains were not as bad." She frowned.

He reached out and took her hand. "I love you. Remember that. I hate that you are suffering."

She smiled. The first real smile he had seen from her in a day. "I know, but I never tire of hearing it." She sighed. "The baby will be worth it."

He smiled and moved a piece of her hair behind her ear as he caressed the knuckles of with his thumb tenderly.

She took a breath. "Do you think Demertrio will reach Juan in time?"

"I pray to heaven he does." He smiled a little. "Come. Since we are under house arrest we should make the best of it." He beamed as he took a pawn. "You need to pay attention or I will take your queen."

She smirked and moved taking his bishop. "I doubt that." She then looked up at him. "You really are trying to distract me."

"Is it working?"

She could not help but beam at him as he looked at her, hazel eyes full of affection and mirth.

ZzZ

It was about an hour later.

Diego had played two games with his wife before she rose to her feet to walk about. He watched her as she paced, leaning back, rubbing her side and lower back. She looked so small and the swell so large on her. He prayed the child would not be as large as it could be with he as its sire. She then went and sat down on the bed, caressing Puma's head. He felt so bad for her. She looked so uncomfortable and there was nothing he could do to ease it.

He settled into a chess match with Bernardo who also was watching the lady of the house as she sat, trying to relax.

There was a knock. Diego looked up. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Sargent Garcia. Can I come in Don Diego?"

"Si, Sargent. Come in." Diego said.

Sargent Garcia opened the door and then stepped in. "I just wanted to tell you, Don Diego that the administrato said you do not have to remain in your room now if you do not wish to." He smiled.

"How thoughtful of him…" Diego said.

Boudica let out a short mirthless laugh as she rose to her feet. "You mean we are now permitted the freedom of our own home. How generous…" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Diego watched as she came toward them.

"Well at least for the time being Senora." Sargent Garcia said not catching the dangerous edge to the lady's tone. However, Bernardo and Diego heard it plainly.

Diego rose to his feet and went to her. He did not like the pale ashen color to her face that he saw. He took a breath, caressing her back softly. "You were able to get the note to old Juan then? There were no questions?"

The Sargent nodded, but then lifted it from his sash. He winced. "Oh! I was on my way to deliver the note when the administrato asked me to see to something for him. Then by the time I was able to go to the stables with Senorita Agnes…"

Boudica took a breath, but Diego coiled. She tried to lay an arm on him to calm him, but Diego took the note.

"A simple thing like delivering a note and you cannot do it right?"

"Diego…" Boudica said softly.

"I know, Don Diego, but…"

"But?" Diego barked in a rare showing of temper. "But…But…it's always But with you isn't it, Sargent." Diego growled raising his voice. Both Boudica and the Sargent were wincing at his words. "Right here tonight you may see some of your friends die because of your negligence. BUT, this is not important is it."

"Diego!" Boudica tried to shake his arm to get his attention, but he was too busy making the Sargent feel small for a mistake that he mostly could not help making.

"Si, it is very important. I will give him the note the minute he returns." Sargent Garcia said reaching for it.

Diego shook his head, shaking off his wife's hand on him as he ripped the note. "It is too late for that now Sargent!" He threw the ripped pieces in the fireplace.

"Please…Don Diego. I did not mean to do something wrong. I did not know…" Sargent Garcia protested.

"What do you mean, you did not know? I told you that the whole future of California was at stake. I could not have said any plainer than that." Diego growled.

Boudica grabbed his arm again. This time he felt her and looked at her, eyes angry, but he reached up and patted her hand to calm her thinking she was upset at this also, which she was, but she was more upset at him snapping at Garcia for the moment.

"What can I do? I will do anything to make up for this." Sargent Garcia said humbly.

"The only thing you can do Sargent is to get out of my sight and stay out of my sight!" Diego growled and pointed at the door.

Sargent Garcia moved to the door and opened it. He turned back and Diego rocked forward a little, face a mask of anger as he stood watching.

Sargent Garcia took a breath and dipped his head. "Senora."

She nodded to him as he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. She then let out the breath she had been holding.

Diego took a breath and looked at her. "Are you all right?" He asked, voice calmer.

She nodded. "You are being too hard on him, Diego."

"Am I?" He asked. "I asked a simple task of him."

"He was waylaid by the administrato. As a soldier that would take precedence, and you know it." She said calmly.

He took a breath and sighed. He looked at her. "Always the voice of reason, beloved."

She smiled a little. "Someone has to be."

He nodded and pressed a kiss to her lips.

She allowed it a moment and then pressed him back.

He looked at her startled.

"Now go, Senor Zorro and stopped this death trap before it starts." She hissed.

He smiled and nodded. "Senora." He said dipping his head to her and moving to the secret door. Bernardo followed him. "We must overtake Juan if we can and warn the dons not to come here tonight."

Boudica took a breath and nodded. She then walked out of the room. The guards were no longer there and she walked to the balcony and looked out as the sun was setting.

De Vargas saw her as he walked out of Don Alejandro's rooms. He had a cigar and was smoking as he looked out also before he nodded to her. "Senora. What brings you out at this hour?"

"Diego is sleeping and I was restless." She said.

He smiled as he watched her caress her belly. "The child troubles you?"

"Not really."

"I have heard you are having pains."

She nodded. "Some." She said moving to the balcony edge.

He moved closer. "They have told me it could come any day now."

"Si." She said. Her hair was fiery red in the low light.

He nodded. "We will make sure you have the best care."

"Gracias, excellency."

"Will you join me for supper then since your husband seems to be protesting being in my presence."

She chuckled a little. "I do not think that is it at all. He frequently sleeps in the late afternoon since he is up much of the night reading and writing."

"A true fop then."

She nodded. "Though lately I am in part to blame." She said.

He offered his arm. She took it. They walked together to the Sala where the lancers were setting the table. Hernandez was already there. He smiled at the Senora.

ZzZ

After a rather pleasant dinner affair, a lancer came and informed the administrato that the cage was ready. They had placed it up on the end of the landing at the very far end away from the stairs. It was near the room that belonged to Boudica and Diego. Boudica nodded and went to grab the meal for him. Ellie had a bowl of deer meat ready for the large cat. Boudica then spread a sleeping potion that her husband used on it to sleep and a drop of laudanum. She then walked up the stairs, Hernandez and de Vargas following her.

She opened the door to her room. She came out with Puma's bed and she put it in the cage. She then watched the large cat come out. At the door it stretched and then came to her side. She fed him a chunk of meat before signaling for him to get into the cage. He went willingly and then she set the bowl inside. She closed the door and locked it, stepping back.

"Forgive me, Puma. I will soon be able to free you, but his excellency must leave first."

She then turned and looked at the two men. They nodded to her and then walked back toward the library.

She retired to her room with her husband or so she said. She in fact went to the secret passage to listen to the pair talking.

De Vargas practiced with his rapier when there was a knock. It was Reyes telling him that Don Alfredo was there to see Don Alejandro. He had tried to tell the don that Don Alejandro had not returned, but the don was having none of it.

Don Alfredo came in, looking for Alejandro. De Vargas then threatened him with his rapier. That was not the way to break him the don warned even as Hernandez took a hold of him. They then tied him to the chair with his own sash.

Senor Brighton returned and was shocked to find the man bound and gagged in a chair with Hernandez holding a candle to threaten him. He immediately withdraws all ties to de Vargas's regime.

Boudica was trying to find a way to go help Don Alfredo when she felt a hand on her arm. She gasped and looked back and up.

Zorro had returned. He smiled down at her and bent, stealing a kiss before he nodded to the door. She leaned close as he leaned down to her.

"Hurry Zorro." She murmured. "They have Don Alfredo."

He nodded. "Go to bed." He murmured to her as he saw her wince a little. He was not sure how long she had been standing there, but likely longer than she should have been. "Rest." He said gently.

She nodded and turned to leave even as he cracked the secret door.

While de Vargas and Hernandez were distracted, he blew out the candle causing the room to go dark. De Vargas gasped in panic at the darkness.

"Light it you fool!" He barked.

"I have it! Just a moment." Hernandez said.

Zorro felt his way to the chair and then cut downwards at the back to free Don Alfredo as the candle was again lit.

De Vargas looked at him. "Zorro!" He cried in alarm.

"Get away while you can Don Alfredo!" Zorro gestured to him.

"After him Manuel!" De Vargas cried.

Zorro moved quickly stopping Hernandez as Don Alfredo ran for the door and out. "I warn you Senor. If you harm him, you will have to answer to me for it!"

"Get him!" de Vargas cried.

Hernandez moved after the don and Zorro moved to follow even as de Vargas went to lift his rapier.

Zorro whirled and put his blade tip to the administrato's back. "Drop the sword Senor!" De Vargas dropped the sword to the ground. "And do not attempt to cry out or it will be the last scream of a dying Eagle. Also do not wait up for that special meeting tonight. The last invitation was just cancelled."

"I will get you for this Zorro!"

Zorro laughed lightly. "I doubt that, excellency." He shifted and lifted part of the sash that had been cut. "Put your hands behind your back."

De Vargas did so and Zorro bound and gagged him.

ZzZ

Meanwhile, Don Alfredo ran, but at the stables, Hernandez caught him by diving at him and taking them both to the ground. He then slapped the don, stunning him a moment. Hernandez then lifted him to his feet only to shove him back.

The don looked up in horror as Hernandez lifted a scythe. "I am unarmed Senor."

"But I am not!" Hernandez grinned down at him.

"Remember Zorro's warning. If you harm me, you will answer to him!"

"I do not care what a bandit thinks!"

"What on earth is going on?" Came a woman's voice.

Both men looked to see Agnes who was just returning from her ride as it was becoming dark. Her lancer escort dismounted and then reached up to help her down.

Hernandez looked at her. "This is not your affair, Senorita. Go back to the house."

"But I know this man. He has been a guest of my cousin's father-in-law." She protested.

"My name is Don Alfredo Cortez!" He said looking up at her.

Agnes turned to the lancer who was unsure what to do. "Go fetch Sargent Garcia! Hurry!" She ordered.

"At once, Senorita." The man said.

"Surely, you would not kill me with a woman here!" Don Alfredo protested.

Hernandez looked at her. "I told you to leave."

"No." she said standing there defiantly. She stepped forward. "I will not let you harm him."

"And what exactly can you do about it, Senorita?" Hernandez asked.

Don Alfredo looked at her.

Hernandez took a step toward her. "Boo!" He said lifting the scythe at her.

She yelped. "I warn you. I will not allow you to touch him."

"You and what army, princess?" He asked.

"She cannot, but I can." Sargent Garcia said coming forward. "Now stop it! Put that thing down!" He looked at Agnes. "Come away from him, my dear." He said.

She nodded and stepped around toward him.

"You attend to your business Sargent. I will attend to mine!" Hernandez said looking at him.

"Senor. Put down that Scythe!" Sargent Garcia ordered drawing his sabre.

"You interfere with me Sargent, you will account to the administrato."

"And if you harm Don Alfredo, you will not live long enough to account to anybody."

Don Alfredo rose to his feet looking at Agnes as they both stood behind Garcia.

"Get on your horse Don Alfredo and get away from here at once!" Sargent Garcia continued.

"I will not run away and leave you alone to fight my battle." Don Alfredo protested.

"This is my battle. It is my fault you are here in the first place, now go while you can!" He looked back at Hernandez and stepped forward. "I can handle this one!"

Agnes nodded to Don Alfredo. The don sighed and then went, mounting his horse he rode away from the hacienda. Agnes herself moved into the stable, next to her horse that had stepped into a stall waiting to have her saddle removed.

Benito was there and he held her to keep her from interfering, but also to keep her safe if need be. Together they watched Garcia duel Hernandez.

Garcia dodged a blow and then shifted disarming the man and then wrapping his arm around him.

"You will broken to private for this!" Hernandez gasped for air as Garcia held him.

"And you will be broken in half!" Garcia growled, turning him smashed him into the wall of the stable.

Hernandez dropped nearly unconscious to the ground.

Garcia went to retrieve his sword as Hernandez growled and lifted a large knife from inside his jacket.

Agnes saw and gasped. "Demetrio!" She cried out.

Garcia turned and dove low, using the scythe handle to trip Hernandez who fell and gasped. He then didn't move. Garcia blinked and then rolled him over. The knife was in his chest and Hernandez held it, a look of shock on his face as he died.

Agnes moved to Garcia as he looked down at Hernandez startled. He rose to his feet, blinking in shock.

Zorro came running to them.

"Senor Zorro…I…" Garcia began.

"Where is Don Alfredo?" Zorro asked him.

"I sent him away." Garcia said.

Zorro looked down at Hernandez.

Garcia followed his gaze as did Agnes who gasped. "It was a fight. I did not mean to kill him, but he tried to kill me. And Don Alfredo. And Senorita Agnes." He said as Zorro looked up at him.

Agnes touched his arm and Garcia wrapped his arm about her. "Demetrio." She said softly.

"It is all right, little one." He said. "He cannot harm you now."

She nodded and then smiled as she reached up and pulled him down to kiss him. "My hero!" She said firmly.

He was startled and pulled back as though he was worried someone would witness that kiss.

Zorro who was beside him smiling in amusement. "You are a good man Sargent. Protecting those who could not defend themselves." He nodded to Agnes. "Especially a woman." He beamed and clapped him on the shoulder before running to the wall and jumping over.

Agnes and Garcia watched him go. Agnes then shook her head and this time pulled him down and kissed him. This time he kissed her back, holding her close.

He then pulled back and smiled, blushing. "We should get you home." He murmured.

She nodded, also flushed.

ZzZ

Once he had looped to the cave, Zorro came up to the hidden room. Bernardo was there waiting for him. He changed and then he came into his bedroom where his wife was awaiting him. She smiled a little.

She had a snack for them as she saw on the bed watching.

Diego beamed at her thoughtfulness and dove in to eat. She nodded to Bernardo to do so as well as she sat with her evening tea.

After Bernardo cleaned the dishes and closed the door behind him to retire for the night. Diego then looked at his wife. She sighed, eyes closed as she sat there.

He came to her. "Bo?" He asked.

She did not answer.

"Boudica?" He asked again.

This time her eyes opened. "Si?"

He sighed and sat beside her. "Only one more day until Christmas Eve." He said.

She nodded. "I know."

"Do you think she will come for Christmas?"

She looked up. "I am starting to think she might."

He looked at her, hand cupping the swell. "I am here. I will help you through this."

She smiled. "I thought men went hunting so they did not have to deal with it all."

"Perhaps Americanos. However, I plan to be there the very moment she is born to hold her."

"You plan on delivering her?"

"If I must." He said. "Though I would prefer you in the hands of an expert."

She smiled and lifted his large hands. "I cannot think of any better hands in the world for my life and your child to be trusted to." She said, dipping her head to kiss them.

He smiled and bend, kissing her. "I do love you."

She looked at him. "As I you Diego de la Vega."


	46. A Christmas Haunting

Zorro meets his Match

Chapter 46 – A Christmas Haunting

It was the 23rd of December.

Boudica de la Vega distracted herself by supervising the servants in putting up Christmas decorations. Being an Americano she had wished for a Christmas tree, but since evergreens were hard to find in Los Angeles, she settled on decorating the lime tree that Don Alejandro had in a pot in the Sala with salt dough ornaments she had made. Teresa was busily planning the Christmas Eve, Christmas, and the day after meals since all the shops would be closing for the holiday.

Christmas Eve would have Palarda asada or roasted hen that was young and would come from the de la Vega stock. Christmas, as the administrato requested, would be lamb, also from the de la Vega stock. Vaqueros would butcher both for the house. Lamb was a favorite of the Senora de la Vega and she had requested mint for the sauce.

Diego had no objection to the menu. He knew Bo wished to go to Christmas midnight mass, but he was wondering as he watched her gait if she would be able. He had spoken to Padre Felipe who told him naturally if she was in labor or had just given birth, he did not expect her to attend.

However, knowing her desire to be a Catholic and this being a holiday, Padre Felipe had offered to come on Christmas Day after the second mass. Naturally, Diego invited him for supper which the father was happy to accept. The de la Vegas would have far better food than the mission and better conversation.

Diego knew that if his child was born, Padre Felipe could bless him or her and set a time for a baptism and christening. Diego watched his wife as she moved about. Her gait was different this day and she seemed to be having trouble focusing on tasks. She was in a loose dress with a shawl wrapped about her. He, himself, wore his green outfit with the green braiding with an orange cravat and sash. Since he wasn't planning on riding, it was a nice outfit to wear and marked him as an aristo. It was one of his wife's favorite outfits he wore.

Boudica moved and sat down to look out the Sala window. She was rubbing her belly, looking out, a furrow on her brow. Clearly, she was thinking something as she looked out. The only people outside were the soldiers.

Diego came to her side. "What are you watching?" He asked looking out. "You are watching very intently."

She smiled a little as he took her free hand that rested on the table arm near him after passing his cigar to his other hand to hold it. "Just thinking how strange it is that there is no snow here." She said.

"Far too warm, but in exchange we get fruit trees." He said looking and seeing clouds gathering in the distance.

She nodded as he kissed her hand. She looked serene, calmer than she had in days.

"Bo. What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Humm?" She asked looking up at him after a moment.

Buena walked in holding Tomas. She still moved about with a bit of hesitation. Boudica smiled as she took the infant boy in her arms. He was large and looked about, content, clearly just having been fed and his diaper changed.

Diego took a puff from his cigar and blew it out to the side as he watched Bo holding the boy. He smiled. "That is a good look for you." He said.

She smiled up at him as Buena moved to see to something. "Do you want to hold him?"

"I…ummm…" Diego blinked at her.

"You need the practice." She said. "You never had looked after little ones and you never had younger siblings. Come then." She said.

He sighed, setting down his cigar after taking another puff. He let the smoke go to the side again as he exhaled. "All right." He smiled as she turned and laid him in his arms. He lifted the boy up as he stood, looking at him closely. "You are growing young man." He said as he held him. He rocked him gently as he had seen the women do, but he did not quite trust himself to hold him with one arm as he had seen his wife and Buena do in order to do other tasks. His arm was long enough, strong enough, and he had a good grip on the baby, but he still had not learned the art of just holding a baby.

Boudica smiled up at them as Diego moved to the piano and sat down. Using his leg to hold the baby sitting on his thigh, he played with one hand.

Tomas gurgled in delight.

"Oh! You like that do you?" Diego beamed and continued.

Buena came back from collecting laundry and smiled as she saw Don Diego holding her son. Diego wasn't playing, but he was making faces and playing peek-a-boo with the baby whom he held to him. Tomas giggled and battled at him as he squirmed enjoying every moment.

She moved to Boudica who was watching. "He will be a wonder father." She said.

"Si. He will be very soon."

"Are you in labor, Senora?" Buena asked her catching the slight catch to Bo's tone.

Boudica shook her head. "No, but I think it will be today."

Diego came back to them holding the boy sitting up. He bent his head down. The boy had a very calming scent and he seemed to like being able to look about. Diego kissed the thick hair as he looked at the look his wife was giving him.

Though this child was not a child of his, he was a child of the hacienda and so Diego had a claim to him as the son of an indentured servant. He had been asked to be godfather to the boy, which he accepted without question and was honored to be asked. Diego liked the idea of being an uncle to the lad as he was to Robbie, who had returned from the mission a few hours ago to spend Christmas with family and friends. Padre Felipe had taught the young man how to write. The boy was very gifted with singing and was part of the choir. He did not let his hands keep him back. He learned how to read and write faster than any. Ellie and James were proud of their adopted son and Diego, once again the favored uncle, had gotten him a kite as a gift for his good grades. The boy was smaller than most and had been bullied, but instead of using his fists, most of the time, Robbie just ignored the teasing. When boys did things to him, he would calmly pick up his books and walked to the Padre's office. Soon, Diego was going to need to train him to use not only his wits, but how to fight. The older he got, the more bullying could be a problem not only for his physical differences, but because he was so smart. Both would make him hated, especially if he continued his education. However, Diego feared he was destined to be a monk. He was not sure a woman would have him, despite his otherwise rather handsome looks. He was a handsome lad for his age, he was nearly ten now and if it not for his hands, he, like his adopted uncle, would likely have to beat women off with a stick. And yet, perhaps there was hope for the boy. He was treated no different by the de la Vegas which boosted his confidence. Diego hoped that, perhaps teaching how to fence and ride would make him less of a target. Dueling and winning would settle scored without that much bloodshed as Diego could well attest.

Diego handed the boy back to his mother with a smile as he ruffled the thick hair affectionately.

"He really does like his favorite uncle and godfather." Buena said as she held her son with one arm before she put him in a sling she had so he could sleep while she worked. She lifted the laundry basket to her other hip and was off.

Diego watched. "Amazing how a woman's body can spring back from carrying a child." He looked at his wife. "And you…" He stepped to her again. "Are you well enough?"

"Si." She said. "I am just missing snow."

"I have only seen it once when I traveled north in Spain. White cold flakes. I have never been so chilled in my life. How to the people of Andorra actually live there?" He said smiling as he mused.

"We would have feet of it in New York."

"Feet? How many meters are there in a feet?" He asked.

"Foot." She corrected. "I think that a yard and a meter are nearly the same. Three feet in a yard."

"Ah. And how many feet?"

"Depended on the year. Once we got ten feet in a season. It was amazing."

"Three into ten is…3.33 meters…" He blinked. "That is more snow than I have ever seen. Though sometimes you can see it heavy in the Sierras. I have never been there when the snows fall. That one and a half of me."

She nodded. "Si."

He reclaimed his cigar, tapping the ash before he took a drag. "You are in better spirits than I have seen you in weeks."

"It's nearly Christmas. Despite my family never giving me presents, it was a lovely time of the year. Now that I have a family who loves me, it makes me feel blessed." She looked at the lime tree with the ornaments.

"It is more than that." He said. "You have been about all day."

She nodded. "Nervous energy."

"Your pains?" He said. He was suddenly concerned.

She shook her head. "No more than normal. Perhaps less." She said. She looked out the window again. "I think my labors will start today." She said in a strange off handed way.

He blinked and let his hand drop to her shoulder where he caressed her softly. "You do…?"

She nodded. "It is too quiet." She caressed her belly.

He took another drag and blew the smoke away from her. "You will tell me…so we can travel to the pueblo?" He gripped her shoulder gently, but urgently.

She nodded.

He took a breath. "Bernardo went to the pueblo to fetch some things and the post." He smiled. "I must go check on our guest."

She made a face. "When can we be rid of him?"

He shook his head as he put out his cigar in the ash tray after a long drag which he exhaled in a thick cloud. "Soon, I hope beloved." He bent down and kissed her brow tenderly. He moved to step back, but her hand shot out and caught his arm. He stopped turning back. He looked down at her and her hand lifted, grabbing the lapel of his vest and pulling him down to her. He was startled enough he did not even fight as she pulled him to her and wrapped her arms about his neck to kiss him.

He kissed her back, but after a moment he reached up, pulling her arms down from him. He straightened and kissed her fingers. "This is very nice, my love, but the servants could come and Senor de Vargas has not had someone listening to him for some time."

She smiled and nodded. "Go then…" she said. "He is in the library as always."

He nodded, moving to the cupboard. He looked about as he bent to open it.

"I love you." She told him.

He turned back as he stepped in and smiled. He lifted his hand and kissed it tossing it at her playfully before he disappeared into the secret passage.

ZzZ

He walked to the hidden door to the library. He pulled down the small hole cover so he could see into the room. He stood, listening. De Vargas was lunging with his rapier as he was having Greco write a letter for him as he spoke.

De Vargas straightened. "Where did I stop?"

Greco looked down at the paper before him. "You must live in a hacienda to…"

"Oh yes!" de Vargas nodded. "You must live in a hacienda such as mine to be able to fully appreciate the beauties of California. Yours and I will sign it."

Greco looked up.

"Something wrong Greco?"

"Ummm no Senor de Vargas, but… 'a hacienda such as yours'"

"Si, I have decided to live here permanently." De Vargas smiled

Behind the wall Diego straightened in shock at hearing this. Surely, he could not be serious.

"I find it rather pleasant." De Vargas said sitting on the edge of the desk. "with a few changes it will be ideal. Such as a larger window in the Sala so I can see the garden. The de la Vegas will be granted my home in the pueblo to live. It will be extravagant for their tastes I am sure."

"But your plans to take over California were almost ready…And there are matters in Los Angeles that need your personal attention. Any delay now…"

De Vargas rose to his feet and pressed the blade tip to Greco's chest. "I have told you before, Greco. I am the Eagle. Me! I decide when things will be done."

"Si, administrato." Greco said taking a breath.

"I do not wish to have to remind you again."

"Si, administrato." Greco took a breath. "What of the lovely Senora de la Vega?"

"What of her?"

"You would force a new mother to leave her home? So soon after giving birth?"

"There are many who would give them shelter, but she is welcome to remain here if she wishes."

"But not Don Alejandro or Don Diego?"

"I plan to arrest Don Alejandro when I have enough evidence against him. The pup can remain here as long as he does not make himself a nuisance." De Vargas smiled. "However, it is the Senora I am after, though later."

"What?" Greco blinked.

"What?" De Vargas looked at him. "She has proven herself fertile. She is young and beautiful, the perfect woman to be at my side with her charm. She could bear me many sons. She will have this estate if the de la Vega men pass or I have it taken from them as traitors. If she bears a son for the pup the child will inherit everything of his grandfather. If she bears a daughter, the girl can be married off to a dignitary. That would be more of use." He smiled. "If I marry Boudica, I have a strong tie to California and the loyalty of the dons who support her family. They will see her not harmed."

"So you are hoping Don Diego becomes a problem."

"Si, once I have California." De Vargas smiled. "It is only a matter of time before I have it all."

"What if she rejects you?"

"I have ways to gain her obedience. For now, however, she needs to deliver the child she carries. De la Vega and I both hope it is a girl." De Vargas smiled. "Girls can be wed. Boys inherit."

Greco nodded. "Indeed."

"Now, I will have you go to town. There is a package that is coming for me. I want you to bring it to me. No matter the time."

"Si, administrato."

The pair walked from the room.

Diego stepped back, replacing the cover over the small hole. Was there no end to this man's schemes? First be wished to ruin California, then arrest his father, arrest him, and seduce his wife and make her his own. The only way that de Varga could manage that would be if she were a widow unless he meant to make her his whore. The thought made Diego cringe thinking about the older man bedding her, likely most unwillingly. Diego doubted that de Vargas would take her as a mistress. Boudica would not yield to him unless…unless De Vargas used his life or his father's to coerce her to his bed. He would want a legitimate child to inherit so it was likely he would marry her. He did not like the prospects of that.

He moved quickly through the passage back to his room.

De Vargas and Greco walked out to the hacienda gate together. De Vargas went to his room as Bernardo came up to Diego and Boudica's room.

Boudica was sitting by the balcony door letting the breeze cool her as she rested there.

Bernardo noted Diego's absence.

Bo looked over and saw him. "What is it, Bernardo?" She asked. She levered herself up.

He gestured.

"Diego? I am not sure." She said. "Why?" She cocked her head. "He was going to listen in at the library."

He moved about excitedly as if unsure what to do, but just then, Diego came in through the secret door. She smiled seeing him.

Bernardo went to him and pulled on his arm.

"What? Diego asked. "What is all the excitement about?" He asked eyes flicking to Bo who shrugged.

Bernardo pattered his chest and then looked up. He smiled sheepishly and pulled off his hat. He handed the letter to Diego.

Diego looked. "A letter from my father…" He opened it, breaking the seal, reading quickly.

Bo waddled to him. "Has he made progress?" She asked.

"Listen to this. 'My mission in Monterey was successful. I expect to return home in a few days.'" Diego read.

Bernardo smiled.

"No, Bernardo. This is not good news."

Bernardo blinked at him.

Bo sighed. "He may be here for Christmas ten. All of us as a family."

Diego looked at her. He touched her arm and sighed. "Have you forgotten Senor de Vargas now occupies my father's room and from everything I have heard intends to remain there permanently." Diego sighed. "When my father returns and finds that the hacienda is no longer his…"

Bernardo gestured.

"Si. He will fight to the death before he gives up his land." Diego sighed again. "Come we must find a way to force Senor de Vargas from this house." He looked at his wife. "Though I would see you safe."

She shook her head. "We are all in danger so long as the man remains."

He shook his head and touched the swell as he bent, pressing his brow to her own. "How are you feeling?"

"No more tired than I have been." She said honestly.

"Any pains?"

"None of note." She said a little surprised at the realization herself.

Diego nodded. He looked back at his servant. "Think Bernardo. Think!"

Bernardo began to pace, rubbing his head.

Diego reread the letter as Bo stood watching them.

"And I thought I had nervous energy." She said.

Outside, de Vargas stood on the balcony looking out from the landing. He had a cigar he was smoking. There were no guards in evidence as he smoked, looking about. He gasped and yelled for them.

Inside the room, Bo lifted her hand as Diego spoke to Bernardo. He caught her gesture and paused looking at her. She pointed to the door. "Diego…" She whispered.

He cocked his head, stepping to her, listening as well. He gestured to the pair with him and he went out the door.

They crept out. Puma was sound asleep in his cage from being drugged.

Below them, de Vargas was running about yelling hysterically for the guards. Diego exchanged a look with Bo. Bernardo was with them, watching as well.

"Sargent Garcia!" de Vargas barked.

"Coming administrato!" Garcia's voice came from the other side of the gate.

Diego pulled his wife back to the door, lifting a hand to his lips. Bernardo joined them as Diego flattened himself against the wall, craning his head to look down.

De Vargas below them, straightened his jacket and walked back toward the gate, panic forgotten, now filled with rage.

The gate opened and Garcia stepped in. "Si administrato." Garcia said. Several lancers followed him in. "You called?"

"Where are the guards?" de Vargas demanded.

"Right here. You can see…"

"Where have they been? I told you I wanted guards here at this gate every minute. Why were they gone?"

Above, Diego, Bo, and Bernardo listened in amusement.

"It was time to change guards, excellency." Garcia was explaining. "The old ones have just goe off duty and the new ones were coming on."

"In the future, no guard will leave his post unless there is someone to take his place. Is that clear?" de Vargas hissed.

"Si, aministrato."

"I could have been here all alone for all I know."

"No, excellency. I was here. I am sure Senorita Carlisle is here as well as Senora de la Vega. Don Diego only wishes her to travel if necessary."

De Vargas nodded "We are all hopeful that she delivers soon and safely. I am going to the library." He took a breath. "See that a guard is posted before the door."

"Si, excellency."

"And have some wine sent to me…immediately."

"Immediately, excellency." Garcia said saluting.

De Vargas then moved to return to the library as Garcia jerked his head to one lancer to follow the administrato. He closed the gate with one guard inside and one guard outside.

Diego took hold of Bo's arm and pulled her back into their room. Bernardo followed as Diego shut the door behind him. Bernardo touched Diego's arm. Diego looked at him as he gestured.

"He was. He was actually afraid." Diego agreed.

Bernardo gestured again.

"Why?" Diego blinked. "Because apparently he thought he was alone." Diego looked at his servant as his wife moved a little. "Bernardo. No man has such a mad desire for power unless he secretly knows that he is weak." He smiled. "Maybe we have found the Eagle's weakness."

Bernardo blinked at him.

Bo stepped to them again. "What Diego?" She asked rubbing the expanse of her belly before her. The buldge had dropped and looked very much like an egg jutting out from her.

"I believe the Eagle is actually afraid of being alone." Diego said. He smiled at his wife.

"Great." She said. "How do we work with that?" She asked. "Unless…" She looked at her husband. "What if we made this house seem like a place you would not wish to be alone in."

"How so?" He asked.

"It is haunted by the ghosts of the area." She said.

He blinked and cocked his head. "Like whom?"

"They have never said their names." She said moving away from him.

Bernardo cocked his head.

Diego blinked and turned to her. "You have seen them?" He cocked his head. "You have never said this before."

"Heard them." She corrected. "They talk in the Sala when they think no one is there." She looked to the door. "I am sure one is your grandfather." She smiled a little. "He smells like pipe smoke or at least the area where the voice was smells of it when I go there."

"Perhaps father stood there not long before." Diego said.

"Your father, like you, smokes cigars, Diego. It is a different smell."

Both men were startled. Diego knew his grandfather had smoked a pipe, but he also knew his wife would not have known that. The picture of him in his father's office had him holding a cigar as he leaned on a table, watching the artist draw paint him.

Diego touched her arm. "Why have you said nothing about this before?" Diego asked. He had had his own experiences with what he had often passed off as just tricks of his mind, especially when young and shortly after his mother had died. To hear her speak to him so about it as though she were talking about the weather was strangely fascinating and disturbing at the same time.

"They are never hostile to me and in fact seem to wish me to be calm to birth the new generation." She took a breath. "The shaman elder of the tribe once told me that I walked the plane between life and death in the fire that allowed me to see both worlds. I never realized until I was an adult that others did hear as I did." She took a breath. "It sounds crazy I know." She wrapped her arms about herself. "I must sound utterly mad." She shook her head.

He shook his head. "No." He said. "Are there others?" He asked curious now.

She nodded. "One is calm. Gentle almost. She sings, though I never hear words…she smells like the desert roses you showed me to make rose water." She said. "In my dreams I see her holding our child, singing a lullaby to her."

Diego's head whipped up and looked at the picture on the wall. A painting of Esperanza with him as a toddler.

Bo's head lifted and her eyes followed his. "Did she wear rose perfume?"

"She used rose water. I would watch her make it when I was a boy. That is how I knew how to teach you." Diego said slowly. "She used to sing me to sleep." He blinked. "In Tongva, her native tongue." He said almost like a whisper.

Bernardo's eyes widened.

Diego smiled a little. "Well perhaps we can make these ghosts a little more troublesome for de Vargas." He took a breath. "Wait here." He told them. He opened the door slowly and walked out, shutting the door behind him. He looked down and saw Sargent Garcia napping in the shade of the tree in the center of the courtyard. He smiled and moved walking to the stair landing and then walking down the stairs. He came to him, ducking under a tree branch.

"Sargent Garcia?" He asked standing near him.

"Si, administrato!" Garcia said jumping up.

Diego smiled at that, lifting a hand to calm the Sargent.

"Oh! It is you Don Diego. I was just…" He pointed behind him.

"Eh, resting your eyes…" Diego suggested. "Eh?"

"Si, Don Diego."

Diego chuckled a little. "Well rest the rest of you." He said gesturing for him to sit.

"Gracias, Don Diego." Garcia said sitting back down as Diego lifted his leg to the retaining wall watching him as he stood there comfortably.

Diego leaned close. "I have been looking for you Sargent."

"I have been right here. It seems like forever."

"Haven't you been enjoying your stay at our hacienda?"

"Oh! Please do not misunderstand. It is very pleasant here, but I am accustomed to the noise of the pueblo."

Diego chuckled. "You mean the noise of the tavern."

"Well…there is a certain similarity."

Diego nodded. "I know what you mean." He sighed and leaned forward a little. "Sargent the very net time I am at the tavern, I shall drink a toast in your honor."

Garcia made to say something, but then nodded. "Gracias, Don Diego."

"Well, I feel it is the last I can do in appreciation for all you and your lancers have done to protect us from Zorro."

"We are merely doing our duty Don Diego."

"And the soldier who captures Zorro will be able to retire from the army. He could even purchase a tavern."

"Si, I could. I mean…he could."

"Just think of it Sargent." Diego said lifting a hand thoughtfully to his chin.

"Oh, I am Don Diego. I am."

"Sitting there in the Tavern, night after night with the music and the laughter, greeting your friends, a man of substance and position." Diego dipped his head looking to the side. "Senora, Senorita." Garcia was watching curiously. "I think the Senorita is very beautiful isn't she…"

"Si, but not as beautiful as Senorita Agnes."

Diego's smile grew. "It is good you have Agnes to court because I think this one likes you."

"Really?"

Diego beamed and nodded.

Sargent Garcia waved and then both men laughed.

Above Bernardo stepped out of the room. Bo was behind him. She smiled in amusement at the antics of her husband.

"Don Diego. I meant to ask you. Senorita Agnes and I are very…close. I have been courting her for some time now and I wanted to ask…" Sargent Garcia paused unsure where to go from there.

"You wish to know if I had an objection, as her guardian, to her marrying you when the time comes?" Diego asked looking at him.

"Si, Don Diego."

Diego shook his head. "She enjoys your company and speaks very highly of how you treat her when you are courting her." He cocked his head. "Who am I to stand in the way of a love match." He clapped Garcia on the back. "If the Senorita is willing, Sargent, you have my full blessing to marry her and be happy."

"Gracias, Don Diego!"

Diego beamed.

Above Boudica shook her head. As simple as he was, Sargent Garcia had a large heart and much to give just as Agnes did. With him, Agnes was allowed to be her true personality. Even around Don Diego and Don Alejandro she was often meek, yielding to them on anything, much to Diego's dismay. He had once tried to provoke her into standing up to him, but instead she stood, refusing to cry, looking ready to take a blow. Diego had been the one who had broken down first seeing her stand before him, hands before her, quaking with fear and anger, but unable to react to either emotion, either to strike at him or to run. He had hugged her to him, startling her utterly, which caused her to, after she got over the shock, to sob into his arms. He told her she was allowed to speak her mind with him. He may not always agree, but she was not chattel for him to order and sell to the highest bidder. She had a say in how her life would go now. With Sargent Garcia, she was learning, slowly, as she learned to be courted, what love actually was. Bo loved her cousin and Diego loved her almost like a sister. He would see her happy and her own woman.

Diego smiled at the Sargent. "You will be soon be a man of substance Sargent. When you wed Agnes, her dowry will make you a land owner. You will have a wife and God willing, children. A well known member of the pueblo."

"Wife…children…Do you think she will have me as a husband, Don Diego?"

Diego nodded. "Si." He cocked his head. "Do you wish children? They are a natural product from a marriage."

"They come when you are married?" Garcia blinked. "I thought…"

Diego chuckled a little. "Well, they can come from any time you bed a woman, but once married and you are devoted to a woman who allows you to bed her as often as you wish, children will result in short order."

Sargent Garcia blinked at him. "I often wonder how you manage."

"It is a dream life, Sargent. I would not trade my life now for the world." He smiled at Garcia. "You will soon have the dream as well. Just think, Agnes standing at the door with supper ready when you came home, belly swollen, eager to see you."

"Is that a marriage, Don Diego?"

"I think so, Sargent."

"It is a beautiful dream, Don Diego. I want so much to be a good husband for Agnes."

"You will be." Diego took a breath. "Must it be a dream?" Diego asked. "All you have to do is…" He reached down and took Garcia's arm and laid his hand on his own arm near his wrist. "…reach out your arm and grab Zorro." He slapped Garcia's hand playfully. "Like that."

Above, Bo looked at Bernardo and arched an eyebrow as she caressed her belly.

Bernardo looked at her in concern. She shook her head gently and smiled to reassure him.

"Ah…It is not so easy." Garcia said looking at his hand holding Diego's arm. "I have tried. How I have tried. You just don't know. I have been pushed into wells, fallen down flights of stairs. He once led me into a tar pit up to here…" He gestured to his neck.

"Well that's what I mean, Sargent. You give up too easily."

Garcia sighed. "I do?"

"Well…who knows. Had you taken one more step, ridden around one more boulder, you would have caught him."

Bo shook her head and rolled her eyes at Bernardo.

"I think you are right Don Diego."

"Of course I am right, Sargent. Listen to me. The very next time that you see Zorro, you go right after him."

"I will Don Diego." Sargent Garcia said rising to his feet. "I will follow him to the ends of the earth!"

Diego beamed. "Good!"

Bernardo gestured at Bo. She shook her head and nodded for him to go back into the room. He did so and she moved to the balcony railing.

"Diego?" She called.

Both men below looked up to see her there. She looked radiant as she smiled down at them.

"Ah! Beloved! Are you well?" Diego asked.

She took a breath and touched her belly. "Diego…I think…I think I may be starting my pains…"

Sargent Garcia looked at Diego startled. "So soon? I thought she was going to deliver in January."

"Dr. Avila said the baby would come for Christmas." Diego said. He moved bounding up the stairs to her. "Bo?" He asked in concern as he came to her.

She smiled as he pressed a hand to her. Below Garcia went to check his lancers as she watched him. "I'm fine, but it is early yet. They are not painful, but they are regular. I think we should go to the pueblo in the morning."

"Not sooner?" He asked looking down at her.

She shook her head. "I rather try to relax in my own home."

He nodded. "I will inform the administrato." He turned to leave her, but she caught his elbow.

"Tell him Dr. Avila thinks the baby is a footling."

He looked at her. "Footling?"

She nodded. "Coming feet first."

"Aren't they supposed to?" He asked. Horses did. Cows did. His son had come that way...

She shook her head. "Head first. It makes a passage for their body to follow. Most of the time."

He gasped. "So he worries for a breach birth." He said folding his arms watching her. That was a complication. The child was already likely large for her to birth anyway, but to be coming into the world the wrong direction… He took a breath. He remembered that babies turned in their last month, but this child was early. Perhaps it had not managed to turn. He then cocked his head. "We should go at once. Perhaps Doctor Avila can turn it…"

She smiled. She took his hand and lifted it to kiss it to calm him. "She isn't a footling, Diego, but it might help so Senor de Vargas will release us."

He took a breath. Oh!

Clever girl.

As always.

He nodded and kissed her brow before he turned and moved to go to the library, trotting down the stairs. He was forming a plan. Ghosts, them leaving, and Zorro also driving the lancers and administrato from their home.

Corporal Reyes was dropping off the wine to de Vargas who was holding his sword. The administrato flicked the rapier about.

He flicked it up to Sargent Reyes. "Wait." He said. "I did not say you could leave." He slapped the tray that Reyes had brought with the rapier. "Pour a glass."

"Si, administrato." Reyes said. He turned and poured a glass of wine as de Vargas dropped gracefully to the bench before the tapestry watching him.

Reyes turned again to leave, but was caught again by the rapier to his chest. De Vargas chuckled lightly. "You may go." He said lifting it.

"Si, administrato." Reyes said as he made a quick exit for the door. As he came to the open door, he discovered Diego just coming up to it. Diego was just as startled as he was as they passed each other sideways in the doorway.

Diego watched the Corporal leaving in a hurry and shook his head. "Ah, Senor de la Vega." De Vargas said as Diego came into the room shutting the door behind him. He then walked down the stairs. "Come in please." De Vargas said setting down his rapier on the table. "You wish to see me?" He asked lifting a wine glass he turned to Diego as the other came up to him wearily.

"Oh…no. I was looking for Bernardo." Diego said lifting a hand to not take the wine. He then put his hands behind him watching the older man carefully.

"Oh, your little deafmute. I haven't seen him." De Vargas took a breath. "I have not seen Senora de la Vega either in some hours." He was used to her sitting in the cool of the Sala with lancers or servants serving her cool drinks. "Is there something I can have my lancers do for you?"

"I am going to spend a few days in Los Angeles. I would like to get an early start in the morning and I am taking Bernardo with me. There are some things he must do."

De Vargas sipped the wine. "Is there some special reason for a trip to Los Angeles?"

"Should there be?"

"Of course not. Just that I had not haven't heard you mention it before."

Diego nodded. "Boudica is in very early labor. Her pains started only a few moments ago, but the doctor warned it would be hours before even her waters break." He took a breath. "Dr. Avila has told me that the baby has not turned and is breach. Being difficult to birth, we hope the good doctor can turn it before things become too serious. Or help Boudica through it if the baby cannot be turned."

"And morning seems reasonable enough?"

"Boudica had a feeling that it was the time to go just as she had a feeling her labors would come today." He smiled a little. "Considering how right her feelings often are, I have learned to believe her."

"A feeling?"

"Si. Every so often I think she realizes just how far away from everything this hacienda really is."

De Vargas listened, drinking more wine. He cocked his head. "And…you find these premonitions of use to you?"

"She has never been wrong." Diego shrugged. "With the baby coming, I will trust her judgement on it. She knows her body far better than I do."

"But she had another child before, one that did not live."

Diego's breath caught a little. "It was early, very early and tiny. He fit in my hand. This child is also early, but within three weeks of her original due date from the doctor, not months."

"Ah."

Diego looked toward the window. "I went to her. She was looking out the back balcony. I went to her and you know what I saw? Miles of nothing." Diego sighed. "She was staring at it. When I asked her what was the matter, she said how lonely it was here. Nothing but open prairie with bare hills and a strange howling wind through the grasses. She told me it was the voices of the old ones."

"And you believe that superstitious nonsense?"

"She lived with natives, Senor, long before I took her to wife. Her second father was a shaman, a holy man. He taught her many things I can never hope to understand or come to know, but she believes and I trust her knowledge of things I cannot know." He paused. "She told me once they told her our people have forgotten such knowledge."

"Strange tales you weave de la Vega."

"Indeed. When she speaks so, she makes me all alone, the only person in the entire world who cannot see or hear the voices around us."

"Voices?"

"Words on the wind. Words in a home." He paused. "Do you understand what I am talking about?"

"Si…Si…I think so."

"Bernardo wasn't there and I could not see the soldiers and for a moment…I was almost afraid. My wife was there, but not." He looked out the library window at the grasses of his father's lands. "There are times when I think she withdraws into herself, not really paying attention to what is about her." He shook his head. "Silly isn't it."

The pair looked out the window.

"Si." De Vargas said turning away.

"But I have an overwhelming desire to sit in the tavern while Dr. Avila helps my wife deliver our child, with people all around me." He looked at the administrato who looked paler than normal. "Do you ever have the feeling that you are all alone?"

De Vargas took a breath. "No. Never!" He walked back to the desk.

"You are very lucky then Senor. Now if you excuse me, I will go and find Bernardo to help me pack for the time away and see how my wife is progressing."

"Si…" De Vargas said. "Si…" He repeated as he downed the rest of the wine in the glass as Diego bowed a little and took his leave.

De Vargas called for his orderly, Corporal Reyes to come into the library. He ordered him not to move while the administrato saw to his evening affairs. Reyes was confused by this, but obeyed the orders. He could do nothing and so stood, watching de Vargas sit at his desk, looking quite shaken as he dipped his quill to write out notes and messages.

ZzZ

It was ten.

The clock in Diego's room chimed as he looked up from reading his book.

He had a clever plan. But needed Boudica and Bernardo to pull it off. For the last hour, Bo had been pacing about the room, unable to sleep, occasionally pausing. The pains were fairly regular about thirty minutes apart a set of three at nearly twenty minutes. He had been keeping a time of them since he had returned upstairs to tell his plan to the pair. Boudica had been able to rest some at that time, but now, she waddled about.

Bo had played two games of chess with him, wincing almost like clockwork as a pain hit, but these were far more regular than they had been. Still, Diego watched her as she moved about in her loose clothing. She did not seem concerned yet and so he was not.

For now, Diego rose to his feet and looked at the clock. He smiled and turned to his wife. "I think we have given Senor de Vargas enough time to fall asleep."

Indeed. Neither Diego nor his wife had joined de Vargas for supper. Agnes had apparently though she was not the company de Vargas seemed to care for, though he found her being courted by Garcia to be interesting and almost laughable. Bo had been resting and Diego had had supper brought to them so he could watch her and she could be more relaxed.

However, now Diego walked to Bernardo who was sleeping in the chair of Diego's desk. "Now we go into action eh Bernardo?"

He noticed Bernardo was out cold. He looked at his wife who giggled a little. Diego shook his head in mild annoyance.

"Bernardo!" He barked, slapping his servant lightly on the shoulder with the book he held.

Bernardo moved, reaching for the gourd with a string, a strange thing Bo had crafted. She had told Diego it was used by the Algonquins she had lived among for ceremonies and to drive away evil spirits.

Diego stopped him. "No, not here! In the Sala!"

Bernardo nodded, yawning, a he rose to his feet. He moved toward the secret door, clearly mostly asleep still.

Diego rolled his eyes at his wife as he set down his book. "Here." He said. "Take the pick." He said tossing the small boned object to his servant who caught it.

Bernardo nodded and walked into the secret passage as Diego stood watching him a moment. He then looked back at his wife. "You ready beloved?" He asked her.

She nodded, smiling a little. He clasped her upper arm reassuringly before turning to walk outside. He saw the guards below. He smiled looking back at his wife who stood near the doorway, watching, waiting for her cue.

Diego noted the sleeping large cat in his cage. Puma opened one eye to look at him, hearing his footsteps, iris large from being drugged before he rolled onto his back, closing his eye, again fully asleep.

Diego shook his head. Soon he would be free again. He walked to the landing at the stairs and put his hands on the railing. "Guards!" He cried.

Sargent Garcia whirled and looked up. "oh Don Diego. What is it? What is wrong?"

"Didn't you here it?" Diego asked.

"Oh that. Of course…" Sargent Garcia blinked. "Hear what?" He asked coming forward.

De Vargas came out of his room, pulling on his dressing gown. "What is all the noise?" He demanded as he looked to his side and saw Diego there. "Oh. De la Vega." He then looked down. "Well, what is it?"

"Forgive me for waking you Senor." Diego said bowing a little.

De Vargas dipped his head a little. "Sargent? What is happening?"

"Your pardon, excellency, but Don Diego heard a noise." Sargent Garcia said below them.

"Well I thought I did." Diego said. "Boudica was complaining about an odd noise. I told her it was just a coyote in the hills. She is on edge you see with her pains, but then I heard it too. It was not a coyote and it sounded like it was somewhere in this hacienda."

"What kind of noise?" De Vargas asked.

"That would be hard to describe." Diego said.

De Vargas blinked, cocking his head. "Do you hear it now?"

"No." Diego said.

"Carry on Sargent." De Vargas said.

"Si, administrato." Garcia said snapping to attention before turning back to the lancers.

De Vargas looked Diego up and down. "You are not in bed?"

"Ah, no. I was reading. It is difficult to sleep with my wife pacing about the room."

"She is close to delivery then." De Vargas said.

"Si." Diego said nodding. "Si Dios quiere."

"Very good." De Vargas said. He turned. "Buenas Noches."

Diego bowed his head a little. "Buenas Noches."

Diego smiled a little as he then went back toward his room as de Vargas retreated into his own. Diego walked slowly back to where Bo stood. He smiled a little more as he saw her peek around the corner around the wall. He beamed at her, but then waved her back as a strange screech was heard below them.

Bo ducked back just as de Vargas jumped out of his room. Diego turned back and stepped closer to him. "That was it. That was the sound I heard!" Diego said pointing downward.

It sounded again and de Vargas looked about quite shocked.

Boudica came out of the room in her own dressing gown though Diego knew full well she was not dressed for bed under it. She ran to her husband cupping her ears, as fast as she could move with the great weight of her child before her.

"Diego! Make it stop!" She begged as she came to the men looking panicked.

Diego enfolded her into a hug and held her as de Vargas went to the landing. She looked up at Diego who nodded as they moved to de Vargas's side. Bo then pressed her head to Diego's chest as he held her head gently with one hand, fingers lost in the thick dark auburn hair, and had the other wrapped about her shoulders, caressing to reassure her. He pressed a kiss to her hair as he whispered to her gently to reassure her and keep her calm. Diego watched de Vargas's reaction over her skull.

"Sargent!" De Vargas barked.

Below, the Sargent and his men had also heard and looked somewhat confused and fearful.

De Vargas touched the shoulder of the young Senora gently to calm her or himself she was not sure as Diego lifted his head, still holding his quaking wife to his breast. He felt a tightening of her stomach against his abdomen and groin. He felt her intake of breath. He let his hand go lower to her back to try and ease the pain.

"Where did that come from?" De Vargas demanded.

"I do not know Administrato." Garcia started as another sound was hard. "But it appears to be coming from the Sala."

Diego looked at de Vargas as he listened to the eerie noise in alarm.

"Go see what it is!" De Vargas ordered.

"Lancers, follow me!" Sargent Garcia ordered.

"No!" De Vargas cried. "Not all of you!"

They froze as Boudica gasped, startling her husband who held her close. He looked at the administrato.

"Guards! Back to your posts! Corporal! Into the Sala!" Sargent Garcia ordered.

Reyes did not move.

"Go on!" Garcia said.

"You are my leader! Lead!" Reyes said.

"Oh!" Garcia sighed and nodded drawing his weapon and walking with Reyes to the Sala.

The sound echoed again and they both paused nearly to the door, drawing back some.

"Get in there!" De Vargas growled above them.

Diego looked somewhat smug at this.

Garcia nodded from below and walked into the Sala door with Reyes on his heels.

The noise had stopped as suddenly as it had begun.

Bo gasped, stepping back a little.

"Senora." De Vargas said gently. He touched her arm again. "Are you well?"

She took a breath and nodded. She was clearly shaken, pale, but well enough. "It is such an angry sound. I am not sure why she is so upset."

"She?" De Vargas asked.

"Si…" She took a breath looking up at Diego. "Maria…"

"Maria?"

"Si. A former maid." Diego said. "She has never been so angry. What did your lancers do?"

Bo cocked her head. "They didn't touch the china did they?"

Diego blinked. "I did not notice."

De Vargas winced. "I ordered Cortez to dust the china cabinet."

Boudica winced too. "Oh."

Diego sighed. "That one plate…"

Bo sighed. "Remember when Agnes moved it."

Diego nodded. "No peace for a week, but she wasn't this angry. She just moved the laundry that time."

"Who is this Maria?" De Vargas asked.

She died when the pueblo had a measles epidemic." Diego explained. "She normally kept to the kitchens or the laundry room."

"But that plate…" Boudica said.

De Vargas took a breath. "Why would dusting upset her?"

"Dusting no. Lying it down, Si." Boudica said.

De Vargas looked at her panting a little. "Ghosts do not exist."

Boudica looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "Just because you have never seen one does not mean they do not believe in you."

He looked at her wide eyed. Diego did as well, startled at how bold she was being.

She took a breath and turned to walk back t the room. She took two steps and the suddenly gasped bending over as she cried out, hand going to her belly as she reached out for the railing.

Diego was at her side instantly, hands on her elbows. "Boudica. Bo? Boudica!" He said shaking her a little as she saw how red she was, straining against the pain.

She panted and shifted a little as if dazed. As she stepped backward to Diego, de Vargas gasped looking down at the wood below where she had been standing. The wood glistened with fluid. Diego saw also and gasped.

"Your waters have broken." Diego said looking at her in concern. He pressed a kiss to her brow.

She nodded, panting. "It would appear your child will be coming this night or morning."

Diego nodded.

Sargent Garcia and Reyes returned from the Sala.

"Well Sargent?" De Vargas asked, grateful for the distraction.

"It was nothing excellency, or at least, whatever it was, was not there." Garcia said looking up.

"Carry on Sargent."

"Si, administrato."

"And keep the lights burning full."

"Si administrato."

"Ah, Sargent." Diego said looking down. "Could you please see to a carriage being made ready."

"Where are you going at this hour of the night?" De Vargas asked.

Bo gasped and took hold of the railing as she tucked a hand under her belly. Diego bent, hand joining hers and then looked back at de Vargas. "With my wife in labor and clearly true labor with her waters having broken, I wish to ride to town to make sure the child is safely delivered. If we leave now rather than morning, it gives the doctor more time to try to encourage the child to move." He took a breath. "I will do anything for the safety of my wife and coming child."

De Vargas nodded. "Sargent. Prepare a carriage for Senor and Senora de la Vega."

"Si, administrato." Sargent Garcia said sheathing his sword and walking with Reyes to the stables.

De Vargas looked as Bo straightened and then leaned back against the weight. He touched her shoulder and patted it in an attempt to comfort her, as much as he dared not being her husband, but he wished to convey his sympathy. "Buenas Noches." He said gently. "I wish you a safe delivery Senora."

She nodded. "Buenas Noches." She said panting a little as she dipped her head.

"De la Vega." De Vargas said.

Diego dipped his head. "Buenas Noches."

De Vargas returned to his room as Diego smiled at his wife. She straightened more and waddled beside him to their room. He opened the door for her and she walked in with him behind her.

She moved to pack a small day bag as Bernardo appeared from the secret passage.

Diego smiled. "Get your hat and help my wife. We are leaving for Los Angeles."

Bernardo nodded and then looked at his master curiously.

"I want to be out of here quickly." Diego smiled. "I am afraid Zorro is coming."

Bernardo smiled and moved to help Boudica. She took a breath and looked at Diego. He collected her sombrero. Bernardo then carried the bag out as Diego led his wife to the carriage that waited for them outside the hacienda gate. Bo was holding under her belly as she walked, clearly not comfortable.

The lancers gave them a wide berth as Diego helped her into the carriage. Bernardo secured their luggage and then hopped up to drive. Diego hopped up lightly beside his wife. She sighed and leaned forward panting a little. He smiled and caressed her back as they started off.

A half mile away, outside of view of the hacienda, Bernardo went off the path to circle around back to the bowl and cave where Tornado and the heavily pregnant Nevada lived. The mules trotted into the longer grass without a problem.

Diego smiled at his wife as she chewed her lip a little. His face held concern also. "Are you well beloved?"

"Si. Just hurts a little."

He nodded. "Childbirth is something that proves that women are far from weak." He smiled. "Rest a while, Bo. We will have work to do when we reach the cave."

She nodded letting out the breath she was holding. "Let us removed this blight from our home." She said to him.

He bent and tenderly kissed her. "We will." He agreed as the bowl appeared in the moonlight.


	47. Good Riddance

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 47 – Good Riddance

It was nearly midnight after they had seen the Mules to a small corral they built in the cave away from Tornado and Nevada whom they corralled to the other side to keep them apart. Tornado did not care for this, but the other three seemed content to be easy with it. After a time and an extra carrot, Tornado finally relaxed. The mules did not see to have any interest in the very pregnant Nevada who was standing to the side, watching, chewing some hay, passed the time she could be ridden.

The carriage was tucked up under the overhang of the cave, though the entrance was hidden by roots and vines. Boudica had gone to the secret room. She sighed. They needed to force de Vargas to leave their home.

However, Diego thought she had been exaggerating her pains to spook the administrato to allow them to leave. As it was, they were not. Her water had broken then, not a clever act. She was able to mostly hide the rapidly intensifying pains from her husband. She leaned against the table in the secret room.

Diego trotted up the stairs. She looked at him and smiled a little. She helped him quickly dress as Zorro as Bernardo saw to collecting rope and other tools to help Zorro with the guards. Zorro watched Boudica fold his clothing. She wasn't telling him something, he knew it, but it would have to wait.

Bo took a breath, wincing as her husband's alter ego put his sword at his side.

He looked at her. "Bo?" He asked, concern filling his face even under his mask.

"I am fine. Go." She said waving him off. "Drive this fool from our home Zorro."

He bowed his head. "With pleasure, Senora."

Zorro went a first to see to the servants. They all were in the kitchen having tea before they went to bed. He saw the tea pot was on a side table at the back of the room brewing. He moved to the kitchen and then opened the door slowly. They were so engrossed in talking about their collective hatred of de Vargas that they didn't even notice as he poured a sleeping draft, meant for Boudica, into the tea. Robbie was not there, but it the youngster came, he could deal with him. Agnes perhaps would be another complication.

He moved out of the kitchen to the stables just behind. Bernardo had subdued and knocked out lancer and was binding him hand and foot. He also had gagged and blindfolded him as he lay on his side.

With the Vaqueros out seeing to the herds, there was little worry about them coming and finding the men until the morning. The vaqueros would be with the cattle who were starting to have their calves. It was early, but in the warmer climate some of the cattle were able to breed earlier and thus the calves came earlier. It allowed them to fatten up more for sale in the fall, an asset to the de la Vega rancho.

Zorro picked them off, one by one, a total of four, knocking them out and bringing them to Bernardo. The last he pulled into the stall and rose to his feet. "This is the last one here. When you are done with them, throw some hay over them." He said as he looked at the unconscious group.

Bernardo nodded and then gestured.

"Si, that is where I am going now. To see if I can get rid of Sargent Garcia." Zorro said moving to leave.

Bernardo nodded and moved to bind the last lancer as he had the other three.

He then moved quickly back into the hidden passage. Boudica was seated on a stool watching and listening by the Sala entrance. He smiled, caressing her shoulder as he looked at her.

"All quiet?" He asked.

"Si. Garcia just went out to relieve the guards." She said.

He nodded. "Keep watching. Bernardo will be here shortly."

She smiled as he turned, his cape swirling about him like a shadow given form as his boots clicked on the boards and his spurs made their characteristic click.

He trotted into the cave and collected Tornado. He rode out of the bowl and around to the front of the hacienda. The guards were not on the outside of the wall and the gate was closed.

To the west he could see clouds building and the air was becoming heavier. It had the feel that it wished to rain. Perhaps later it would. He used Tornado's saddle to pull himself up onto the wall after hearing voices on the other side.

He smiled seeing it was Sargent Garcia and Corporal Reyes talking. He sat down on the wall and looked down as he settled on the wall comfortably. The pair were below him and slightly to the side of the stairs that led to the second level of the hacienda sitting on the bench.

They were talking about owning a tavern as Diego and Garcia had discussed earlier before. Zorro smiled.

"Sargent? Could I work for you in the tavern?" Reyes asked.

"Doing what?"

"Well, I am learning a trade, you said so yourself. I could serve the wine."

Zorro smiled more.

"We shall see." Garcia said.

"Ah, gracias Sargent." Reyes said. He smiled. "I spend every night in the tavern with wine, food…the senoritas…"

Garcia nodded. "And not have to pay for it." He sighed.

Zorro shook his head. The rotund Sargent did like his food. If he was to be a family man, he would need to tighten his bootstraps a little and learn to budget. Or Agnes was going to have to learn to keep him on a tight leash.

"Agnes, that is the Senorita Carlisle, would be very proud of me if I could give her the life she deserves." Sargent Garcia said.

Zorro chuckled a little about that soundlessly. The Sargent had a good heart. He would make a good husband even if he was not the best with wine and money.

"Sargent…" Reyes started.

"Not while I am eating…" Garcia said looking toward the distance.

"Where are you going to get the money to buy the tavern?"

"When I collect the reward for capturing Zorro."

"Oh!"

Zorro beamed at that. "Then why don't you catch me Senores?" He called down in amusement.

Both men looked up at him sitting on the wall. "Zorro!" The both cried.

Zorro waved at them. "Adios muchachos." He then dropped down onto Tornado. He rode by the gate just as Garcia opened it.

"Armandi!" Garcia said to the other lancer who came behind him. "Get your horse and my horse too. Go!" The soldier moved to comply as Garcia looked into the darkness. "This time Zorro will not get away. I will follow him to the ends of the earth."

ZzZ

About thirty minutes later, Zorro walked up from the cave to the first landing after returning with Tornado whom he corralled once more near Nevada. The mules were content to eat their hay over in the small corral he had made for them near the entrance.

Bernardo and Boudica were waiting for him by the Sala entrance.

Zorro had his gloves tucked into the sash at his waist as he looked at the pair before him. Bernardo had clearly been gesturing to Boudica, but both the woman and deafmute were looking at him expectantly.

"Sargent Garcia will be busy for some time." He reported.

Bernardo smiled and gestured.

"Si, riding around in circles." Zorro said moving his finger in the air in a circle as he chuckled. "We must take care of the other guards though. There are two at the front gate." He clapped Bernardo on the arm. "Go above. We will drive the administrato to distraction." He said.

Bernardo beamed and nodded moving toward the stairs.

He looked at Bo who was pale and shifting on her feet.

"You should be resting." He told her.

She narrowed her eyes at him and he spread his hands in apology. He was not fond of that look. It made him feel like an insect she was about to crush between her thumb and forefinger. He was not sure where she had learned such a look. Perhaps it was one women inherently had.

She pressed a finger to his chest, pressing him back a step as her nail bit into his flesh a little. "I am well enough. See to removing the man from our home, Zorro." She then hissed, bending forward and gasping, held her belly as she closed her eyes against the pain.

He touched her arm. "Perhaps I should take you to the pueblo. Your husband will not forgive me if I tarry too long."

She snorted. "Perhaps." She said hissing as she straightened a little. "But it will be worth it to have this man away from the hacienda."

He nodded a little. "You will tell me if your pains become bad, Senora."

"Si."

He took hold of her upper arms gently. "Promise me, Boudica." He murmured looking at her, eyes full of concern, love, and helplessness. This was not Zorro at that moment, that was Diego looking at her.

She nodded. "I promise."

He took a breath and sighed. "I love you." He murmured since they were alone and he wanted her to know the only reason he was leaving her side was to drive this man away. Had it been up to him he would be with her the whole time. He bent and pressed a kiss to her mouth tenderly, his finger under her chin.

She took the soft kiss. She then pushed him back from her.

He looked at her startled.

"Go!" She hissed. "I can manage."

He nodded reluctantly, his eyes adapting the cool look of Zorro as he bowed a little to her before he moved, opening the cupboard door and looking about. He knew the servants would not be an issue since he had drugged them. He would send Bernardo or Boudica to check on them in a few moments.

He shut the door, leaning back against it. He then moved to the piano and sat down. He began to play horrifically off key and not even playing, just banging the keys loudly without any pattern.

Outside, the guards heard and came running into the Sala. Zorro had moved back into the secret passage, leaning against the wall, looking through the peephole as his wife was there before him, smiling a little.

"Stop that, do you want to wake up the administrato?" Reyes asked the air of the Sala assuming it was a servant or Agnes.

Reyes looked at Lugo who looked back with a shrug. There was no one there.

Behind the wall, Zorro chuckled lightly looking through the hole.

Bo gasped as a pain hit her. They were becoming closer, five to ten minutes part. This one hit her hard. Her hand went to her belly as she reached to brace herself, hitting the wall.

The noise gave the lacers pause as they moved back to the door.

Zorro looked at Bo wide eyed as he looked at her fighting the contraction and fighting to keep silent. She let out a breathy moan. His hand clapped to her mouth as she looked up at him apologetically. He pulled her to him allowing her to muffle her cry of pain into his arm as he held her still, looking over her head as the lancers looked about the room for the source of the bump and strange muted moan.

"Sargent Garcia! What is it this time?" De Vargas's voice could be heard through the open Sala window. "Guards! Guards!"

At the administrato's call, the lancers left and went back to the courtyard to speak with him.

Boudica let out a shaky breath as she held Zorro's side a moment, leaning against him as she caught her breath. Zorro for his part caressed her neck lightly with his free hand before he pressed a kiss to her hair. He gently put her back from him as he smiled a little and moved to go back into the room.

Zorro played the piano badly again, standing this time, knowing the lancers and de Vargas would return and likely fairly fast.

However, it was a female voice which surprised him.

"Zorro!" Agnes gasped, having been woken from her sleep at the noise as well.

Zorro looked back at her. He moved quickly to her causing her to squeak in surprise. He took her arm, clapping a large warm hand to her mouth, he pulled her backwards with him into her room. He shut the door just as de Vargas and the lancers came into the Sala.

Zorro knew the girl would be a problem. He pulled her with him. He used a cloth he found to gag her as he then used the sash about his waist to bind her hands. He sat her down in her powder chair. "Do not move, Senorita." He warned. He leaned close. "You will not be harmed if you remain in this room."

She murmured something and he grasped her hair and yanked it in warning.

"Silence, Senorita." He hissed. "Or I will bind your legs as well. Stay here."

She took a breath and nodded. He shifted and opened the door. He moved quickly to his father's study so he could move into the passage once more.

He rejoined Boudica who nodded to the wall.

"I told you Senor de Vargas. No one is here." Reyes was saying.

Bo was panting as she leaned against the wall, as though she were trying to catch her breath.

"Stupid fools! Pianos do not play by themselves!" de Vargas admonished. "Someone is in this hacienda and by all the saints I will find them!" He said moving to grab a rapier from the mantle. He held it. He was in his dressing gown and looking about.

Boudica looked at Zorro as he leaned to her to see.

"To the library!" De Vargas growled.

Zorro nodded and replaced the peephole cover before moving to the library.

Boudica remained where she was, watching.

Zorro reached the library as de Vargas, clearly disturbed poured himself a glass of wine from the decanter and swallowed half of it in a gulp. Lugo and Reyes looked about the room.

The eerie gourd noise was heard again.

"The patio!" De Vargas cried moving as Zorro moved the secret doorway. Lugo was the last to move and the closest. Zorro threw his cape over his face and clapped a hand over his nose and mouth so he could not cry out or breath as he yanked him backwards into the secret passage.

Boudica had arrived and she closed the passage door as Zorro lifted his rapier and hit the lancer in the back of the head with it. The lancer crumpled at Zorro's feet. Zorro smiled at Bo and nodded to her as he knelt to bind the man hand and foot as she gagged him and blindfolded him. Zorro then dragged him backwards toward the stairwell where Bernardo could see to him.

At the Sala door, de Vargas looked about. No one was there. Bernardo had ducked back near the door to Diego's room where he was hidden from sight.

Reyes looked back. "Lugo!" He called.

"What?" de Vargas asked.

"Lugo, he didn't come out of the hacienda." He looked back. "Lugo!"

"Come out of there!" De Vargas cried. "At once! I command you!"

Nothing.

"Stay close to me." De Vargas ordered Reyes as they walked back into the Sala.

Bernardo smiled as he stepped forward. He moved to make the noise again, but the string broke. He blinked a moment, thinking how to keep the pair moving about with the noises. He looked. Puma was still sleeping in the cage, sleeping the sleep of a drugged animal.

De Vargas and Reyes went into the library looking about.

"Lugo, Senor, he is gone into thin air!" Reyes gasped.

"Quiet! Let me think!" De Vargas hissed.

"The wine, Senor Vargas! It's gone!" Reyes gasped.

Zorro looked at his wife who smiled a little as she lifted the decanter and the wine glass. She downed the rest of the wine in a gulp. He smiled back at her. Clever girl.

"There was no wine." De Vargas said looking at the table as Zorro opened the passage door to look.

"Si! There was! I saw it!" Reyes protested. "You drank some!"

"Si, I did, didn't I?" De Vargas said.

Zorro smirked.

They looked at table.

Bernardo then lifted a pot and dropped it to the patio below.

"That came from the patio!" Reyes said.

"Guard wait!" De Vargas gasped running after him.

Zorro smiled as she shut the passage entrance. He nodded to Boudica and took her arm, leading her to the Sala entrance as quickly as she could manage.

"No! Don't go out there, it's a trick!" De Vargas gasped pulling Reyes arm back from the Sala door. "That's what they want us to do!"

"Who Excellency?"

"How would I know who? But we will fool them. If we stay here, they will have to come and get us."

Boudica smirked at Zorro as Bernardo appeared. Zorro nodded to him to go to the library to continue the game.

"The doors! Get away from the doors!" De Vargas said pulling Reyes back into the room near the cupboard.

"Si, administrato!" Reyes yelped. De Vargas stood before him as Reyes stood before the cupboard. Both were panting, scared.

Bernardo then was playing the music box in the library. A gift to Boudica from Leonar for the coming baby. It helped her father sleep, surely it would help an infant.

De Vargas and Reyes looked toward the library. "See." De Vargas said turning to Reyes. "They want us to leave here. But we won't do it! Stop that! Stop that! I command you!" He yelled.

De Vargas moved toward the library door as Zorro opened the cupboard and grabbed Reyes in the same way he had grabbed Lugo. He again knocked the lancer out and began to bind him as Boudica stood beside him, handing him the ropes and clothes.

Bernardo put the lid down and moved back into the passage.

"You see guard…" De Vargas froze seeing he was now alone. "Guard! Guard!"

Bernardo knelt to help Zorro.

Zorro nodded to Bernardo. "Now take him to the stables with the others and that other one too." He ordered.

Bernardo moved his hands like a bird as De Vargas continued to yell for the guards.

"Si, I think the Eagle is almost ready to fly." Zorro nodded. He rose to his feet. "Senora." He said gently. "I will take you to town as soon as he is gone."

She nodded. "Not long now." She said.

He nodded.

She moved to go to the cave, leaving the men to finish their work.

Zorro looked out as he saw the young Robbie come into the Sala.

The youngster rubbed his eyes. "Why are you shouting Senor?"

De Vargas looked back at him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Robbie." The boy said. He cocked his head as his hair stuck out on him like a porcupine. "Senor. Can you tell me why my momma won't wake up?" He asked.

Zorro smiled a little. That could not be more perfect. The boy was small and wearing his white sleeping shirt that went passed his knees. He looked almost like a ghost child, but for his golden hair. His skin was whiter than any Californian, however.

De Vargas looked at him and then took in his hands and backed away from him. "Stay away from me!" He growled.

"What?" Robbie asked.

De Vargas lifted his hand. "Go back to your bed!" He ordered.

Robbie nodded. "All right." He said. He turned and walked back toward the servant quarters.

De Vargas watched him disappear and blinked shaking his head.

He ran into the courtyard, yelling for the guards. He then turned in horror as the lights of the Sala began to go out.

Zorro held a small kitten in his arms that he had managed to find from the stables and managed to keep in a box near the Sala secret entrance. The kitten purred as he blew out more candles leaving the light low in the Sala before turning to play the piano horribly again.

De Vargas was about ready to have a mental melt down after listening to his own voice echo back at him. He panted in fear as he listened unsure what to do. He moved backwards, tripping on an uneven bit of the patio and dropping onto the bench around the great center tree. He picked himself up and backed toward the hacienda gate.

The gate opened behind him and he whirled rapier at the ready.

"Senor Vargas! It's me!" Greco gasped.

"Greco!" De Vargas panted.

"Si, Senor. You told me to bring you the message to you, no matter the time."

"I am grateful to see you!"

"What is that noise?"

"I have no idea." De Vargas panted.

"What is the matter? You look like you have seen a ghost."

"Listen!" De Vargas hissed pulling his orderly backwards to the wall.

Sargent Garcia appeared. "Some idiot left the gate open!" He said to the lancer with him. "Ah, your Excellency!" He greeted.

"Sargent Garcia! Where have you been!" De Vargas growled backing him against the wall with his rapier.

"Please, your Excellency. I was out going after Zorro. Please put down the sword."

The music started again.

"That thing in the Sala. Get him Sargent! Kill him!" Da Vargas ordered.

They all ran into the Sala and found the tiny kitten walking on the keys to De Vargas's dismay.

Sargent Garcia sheathed his sword. "I do not think you want to kill a tiny kitty cat, Excellency." He said moving and lifting the small beast into his arms. It began to purr loudly. "He does not play that badly."

Agnes came into the Sala, bound and gagged.

Greco gasped and went to her. "Senorita! Are you all right?" He asked pulling down the gag.

"Si. Zorro bound me so." She said as he used his knife to cut her free. She gasped and went to Sargent Garcia. "Demetrio!"

Garcia lifted his arm and pulled her to him. "It is all right, little one. You are safe now."

She nodded. She looked and smiled. "A kitten!" He nodded handing it to her gently.

"Sargent Garcia!" De Vargas said.

"Si, administrato?"

"Pack my things. Immediately!"

"Immediately." Garcia nodded. "Now?"

"Si. And inform your men that we are leaving for Los Angeles."

"Wonderful…I mean Si, administrato." Garcia said smiling down at the woman he cared for. "Come, Agnes, my dear. We are going to Los Angeles."

"Why can I not stay here?" She asked.

"Because the De la Vegas left some time ago for the Senora to birth her child." De Vargas said.

"They didn't wake me to help?"

Garcia smiled at her. "Don Diego wished to take her to Doctor Avila because they think the child is coming feet first."

Agnes nodded a little. "Well I am a bit of a deep sleeper. Perhaps Don Diego did try." She shivered. "I do not want to be in this home all by myself."

He went to her. "Si, the Sargent is right. You will come with us."

She nodded and went to dress as the lancer went to pack the administrato's things. He then, with Garcia's help, loaded the luggage into the carriage. They found the other lancers bound and gagged, and all having headaches, including Reyes.

The group looked up as it just started to sprinkle a little. Garcia mounted his horse and pulled Agnes up behind him with the tiny kitten safely in a small bag she had.

Above them, Zorro and Bernardo watched as the carriage moved and the lancers formed about it in formation as they moved toward the pueblo as a flash lightened the sky and there was a loud crash behind the hacienda.

So the storm was about to arrive.


	48. Free at Last

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 48 – Free at Last

Zorro smiled as he watched the Eagle and his entourage going out of sight. It began to rain harder. Zorro looked down. Puma was sheltered from the rain coming down, but still, he unlocked the cage door. The great cat had no reason to be locked up now that the Eagle was gone. In fact, he would likely prove very useful as protection if he woke up, which he likely would in a few short hours, for the hacienda with the servants sleeping. They also would likely wake around dawn.

Zorro clapped Bernardo on the shoulder and then went to the secret passage to find his wife. He would take her to the pueblo now and see that their child was born in safe hands. Bu first he needed to find Boudica and tell her that the Eagle was gone from their home.

He dressed quickly, whistling as he pulled on his work outfit. He was pulling on his jacket when he heard something coming from the bowels of the tunnels. It was a strange sound. He sounded like a feminine wail, but the acoustics of the cave had changed it.

He trotted down the steps and down the tunnel, holding a lantern. He had not found her anywhere else, so he could only assume she was in the cave waiting for him.

He came to the cave and paused, setting his lantern down as he looked up hearing a large crack of thunder. He then heard a scream that reverberated around the cave walls. He turned and found Boudica hunched over, palms on a rock, straining against a powerful contraction.

In the low light, he could see a perfect outline of her in her shift, her pregnant body looking like a straining fruit. She had pulled off her clothing at some point, likely finding it too restrictive.

Diego gasped and went to his wife as she cried out body seized up like a strange marionette. He went to her, bending over her to kiss her sweaty neck and tenderly touch her as she put her forehead against the cool rocks.

She panted, looking back at him. "Diego." She said gasping.

"Bo…" He said looking at her.

"The pains are worse." She said, trying to show humor.

His brow furrowed. "We need to go to the pueblo." He told her caressing her back.

She shook her head. "In this?" She yelled over the rumble of thunder. "The streams will swell."

She was right of course, but he was nervous about helping her deliver. He had delivered horses, sheep, goats, cows, and his own deceased son who would look like a tiny doll next to this child. He took a breath looking upwards.

Bernardo arrived as Diego gently pulled Boudica toward the pallet near the spring. At least they had plenty of fresh clean water. He looked at his servant as Boudica crawled onto the blankets on her hands and knees, panting and arching as another pain hit. They were nearly continuous Diego noticed in shocked horror. She had been at this longer than an hour.

He leaned to Bernardo. "Fetch blankets and towels." He murmured.

Bernardo gestured.

"Si. The child will be born here."

Bernardo gestured toward the secret entrance to the hacienda.

"I will try to move her to our room."

Boudica shook her head. "No. We are not at home." She hissed.

"Boudica. Be reasonable to your own comfort, beloved." Diego said looking at her.

She shook her head. "In Zorro's cave is as good a place as any." She said.

"But it is hardly sanitary. There is dirt everywhere, the horses…." He protested, but she shook her head.

He sighed and relented and nodded to Bernardo to go. She did have a point and he knew it, but it was a touch rustic for his tastes to give birth in a cave as a storm raged, with horses only a few feet away, and no woman or doctor to help them.

He sighed, sitting down he rubbed her back as she laid down on her side, eyes closed. "What must I do?" He asked her as he touched her.

She looked up at him. "You have delivered far more babies than I have."

"They were all animals. You are my wife and I love you more than my own breath." He said looking at her in concern.

She smiled a little as she sat up, leaning back against the wall. "I still cannot think of a better person to help bring our child into the world." She smiled and took his hand. "Happy Christmas, Diego." She said softly.

He nodded. "Feliz Navidad." He said. "Or I guess more correctly Nochebuena, since it is Christmas Eve."

She hissed as another pain hit.

Diego took a breath. "Bo…may…ma I check you?" He asked.

She nodded, panting, trying not to push yet as she tucked her knees up. Diego lifted the shift to her knees as he knelt between them. He dipped his hand in the spring water. It washed away the small bit of dirt on his hand, but also would be cooler and more soothing. He took a breath and used his long fingers to gently probe into her.

He was shocked to discover his fingers could not go far before they hit something solid. The head! He looked up at her as she laid there, head back against the rock, trying to catch her breath. "How long have you been in labor?"

"My waters broke when were talking to the administrato."

He looked at her as he removed his fingers and dipped them in the water again to was the blood from them. "I thought you were putting on a show…" He took a breath. He had known he would have taken her really when he asked for the mules and carriage. She had kept it from him. He knew why and the reason kept his thoughts from being malicious. She needed the Eagle out of the house.

"I was, but then that was real. I have had true pains for nearly a day, but it they were not bad or consistent until then." She said teeth clenched. "I'm sorry. Forgive me, Diego."

He waved it off and patted her knee. "With the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can. Bear down."

Bernardo returned and Boudica rolled onto her hands and knees.

Diego patted her bottom gently as her shift had shifted to cover her again. "What are you doing?"

"This is more comfortable." She said.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your back?"

She looked back at him as she arched against the pain of the contraction and pressed down and backwards.

Bernardo looked at his master somewhat helplessly as Diego watched, counting as Boudica sighed, letting her body relax a little, knee splayed. Diego leaned to his servant. "We need to help her push. She is so tired already."

Bernardo nodded and moved to sit against the rocks beside Boudica. She looked up at him and he patted his chest. She cocked her head, but he shifted a little, smiling at her.

Diego nodded. "Si, Bernardo. Anchor her. I will help."

Bo moved allowing the servant to hold her and keep her. He also helped her bear down against the pains.

For two hours this worked, but Bo was now exhausted and she lay against Bernardo's chest, sweaty, panting, in tears. Diego gently caressed her knee trying to encourage her. "Come, beloved. A few more and our child will be here."

"I can't…"

He lifted a hand to her face. "Bo…"

She opened her eyes to look at him. "You can. We will help you."

The next pain Diego pulled her forward as Bernardo helped by pressing her forward. The baby's head was free. The next contraction, Diego helped the shoulders as he had to do with a foal when their legs were caught at an odd angle. The third contraction, the baby dropped into Diego's waiting arms.

He looked down. There was a white substance, like a sheet over the chest and face. A caul. He had heard of such births. Such births were supposed to be lucky. He smiled as Boudica dropped against Bernardo unconscious.

Bernardo looked startled at how alarmingly fast his mistress had fainted against him. Diego looked up as Bernardo felt Boudica's neck. She lived, but had fainted from exhaustion. Bernardo took a cloth, wet it in the cool water that he could reach near them, and gently dabbed her brow.

Diego moved to gently remove the cover when the eyes opened. He removed the strange membrane and then bent, using his own mouth to suck out the fluid from the mouth and nose of the newly born infant.

He spat the fluid to the side, though it had no taste, and then smiled as the baby curled up a little, shivering. The cord still attached her to her mother. It was a girl he noted. His little princess was born to them. A very merry Christmas indeed.

She was a tiny, but perfect princess.

He tenderly wiped what blood and fluid he could from her before he wrapped her in a small blanket Bernardo had brought. She was tired yet from the birth to cry, but she was healthy, a good color and whimpering before she settled. She looked about.

"Hello my angel." He murmured. Her head moved hearing his voice. "Oh! You know your daddy." He beamed as he looked down at her.

Boudica stirred, coming around. She was pale, sweat fouled, but had survived. She blinked, focusing. She gasped and moved, but Bernardo held her gently and Diego laid a hand on her.

"Easy, sweetheart."

"Diego?"

He smiled and turned his attention back to the baby.

"Diego." She said again.

"It's all right." He said gently. He moved using a bit of string he had to tie the cord near the infant's belly. He tied it tight, as he did a lamb's tail, causing the baby to whimper a little in protest. He then used his knife to cut the cord just about the tied off part. He smiled and sighed, happy, content, as tears came to his eyes as he wrapped the baby more securely and lifted her in his arms.

Bo was still lying against Bernardo, too exhausted to move. Bernardo was content to stay there, holding his mistress as she recovered. Diego shifted lying the baby on her chest so she could see the beautiful little thing she had borne him.

"Oh! Diego!" She gasped in wonder.

Though her head was slightly cone-shaped from the birth, the small, but healthy little girl had her mother's lighter coloring, but her father's thick black hair on her head, ears that stuck out from her head a little, and Diego's long sharp nose. However, she was small, delicately boned like her mother. Her eyes were blue as she looked up, tiny hand gripping the blanket as she opened her toothless mouth and yawned.

"She is perfect!" She said looking up at her husband who was sitting beside her.

He nodded and bent to kiss her brow. "Si, Gracias." He took a shaky breath, suddenly overwhelmed by the emotions he felt. "Gracias for my little Esperanza."

She cupped the tiny head as he looked on, watching. Bernardo looked over her shoulder and beamed, his own face wet with tears from the emotions of the moment. Diego smiled at him and patted his arm.

The baby was small, five pounds, if not a little more, but healthy and content for now. She was breathing and watchful even as she rested, listening to her mother's heartbeat.

The afterbirth slipped from Bo about an hour later. Bernardo had slipped out from behind her, helping Bo become comfortable in the blankets he had brought. He saw to removing the bloody ones and the afterbirth, seeing it would be disposed of and would not attract predators to the cave. At her request, however, Diego had cut a part of the umbilical cord to keep. She had learned from her second family that it needed to be put into a talisman to keep the baby safe from harm. It did little harm to indulge her in such superstitions and perhaps could help.

Diego sat beside his now sleeping wife and the sleeping infant. He listened to the storm as it raged outside.

An hour later, the storm had eased and the little thing woke and began to fuss. Diego had been holding her, walking about the cave. Tornado and Nevada had been curious and they came, sniffing the newborn. After he had walked about, softly humming, soothing his own emotions as well as trying to allow her and his wife to sleep as much as they could.

Diego moved back to his wife when Esperanza was having none of his tricks to lull her back to sleep. Boudica had woken, hearing the sound of her child in distress. Diego sat down, moving as he held their fussy daughter behind Boudica so she could lean back against him as he lifted the baby up and then down to her.

Boudica smiled as she held the baby as she reached up to the tie of her shift and bared a heavy breast for the little thing. Esperanza rooted and found her aim as Bo gasped, started by the toothless jaws sucking on her. She leaned back as the baby nursed, relaxing.

Bernardo returned, but did not wish to disturb the tender scene.

Bo was comfortable against the comforting bulk of Diego as he looked over her shoulder at the baby nursing. He had an arm about her, caressing her side softly. He then cupped the tiny head and smiled as Bo looked at him.

It was a strangely serene scene. Bo had a calm face on, almost that of ecstasy, but more calmness. The calmness of a mother who had safely delivered and had her healthy child nursing from her breast.

"She is beautiful." He murmured, pressing a kiss to his wife's shoulder. "Gracias."

"You helped make her." She said looking back at him as he set his chin on her shoulder.

He chuckled. "Si, I did, but you did all the work."

She smiled and then closed her eyes.

Bernardo came and sat on the edge of the pallet near them. Diego smiled at him. Bernardo gestured.

Diego nodded. "Esperanza Stormy Maria." He said.

Bo opened her eyes. "Stormy?"

"Well she was born in a storm."

Bernardo nodded and patted Bo's arm.

She looked at him. He gestured again.

She smiled. "Si. I am happy."

ZzZ

The storm had fully passed.

Diego had seen his wife to sleep and their daughter. He then slept also, sleeping on the other side of Boudica.

Bernardo had made himself a comfortable place in the straw near them.

It was dawn when Diego woke and found his wife was not in bed. He looked about. She was not there. Startled he moved, but then saw her small tracks to the cave entrance. He made it there and smiled. She was sitting just outside the cave, watching the sunrise, softly singing "Oh Come, Oh Come Emmanuel." He stood, listening to her as she sang the carol, eyes closed, not knowing he was there.

When she had finished he clapped a little and then came to her as she looked at him startled. "I did not know I had an audience." She said blushing.

"I'm sorry." He said. He then watched the colors coming in. "No. I'm not sorry. That was beautiful." He smiled and hugged her. "Merry Christmas, beloved."

"The best Christmas, Diego."

"I agree." He said pressing a kiss to her brow. "The best present I have ever had."

Inside, they could hear the baby starting to cry for her breakfast. They turned back and walked back together. Bo moved with a fair amount of hesitation. She sat down and leaned back against the wall as Diego passed Esperanza to her. He said down, watching as Bo nursed from her other breast as the baby suckled.

Bernardo came back with some breakfast for them. Bo ate sparingly, but Diego was famished.

After Bo then napped again.

Diego decided to allow her to rest for the day. Bernardo kept checking for others besides the servants. Puma had come and found Ellie whom had fed him as he prowled the kitchen. She was happy to see him loose again.

ZzZ

It was Christmas Day when Diego stirred about midmorning. Their daughter slept well through the night, but the new parents kept checking on her, not sleeping well.

Bernardo saw to getting the mules reach and the carriage ready. Boudica dressed in a dress that Bernardo had brought for her. She wore an undergarment that had soft cattails that would absorb the blood that still came from her. She also used the cattails, that she had collected, to put into the cloth diapers to allow them to last longer for her daughter.

Her first diaper change had been black and tar like, which Boudica had read in a midwife book was normal. Boudica had angered the small thing when she had washed her in the icy water of the stream, but them pacified her with her breast after dressing her. The baby seemed no worse for wear despite her loud protests which amused the adults.

Diego had bundled the small baby in two blankets and a small dress to keep her warm. The day was chillier after the storm. Boudica took a breath and allowed Bernardo to help her into the wagon. Diego hopped up lightly, the small baby in his arms.

Bernardo then drove around the bowl and moved around in a large arching circle as though they were coming back from town. Diego smiled as the baby was content to sleep in her father's arms. Diego was so taken with her. He had been holding her often, just looking at the tiny creature he had helped create and bring into the world.

As they pulled up to the hacienda after making a mile and a half loop, Diego noticed that there were fresh tracks in the mud from a horse. He blinked as he reached up, helping his wife down as he held the baby in one arm. She was tucked up against his chest, content to sleep, safe in the arms of the man who loved her more than any other and would keep her safe as Don Diego. When he could not then, h would as Zorro.

They walked toward the Sala, Bernardo seeing to the mules as they walked to the hacienda from the gate. Diego opened the Sala door for his wife.

She walked and gasped. "Papa!" She cried in delight seeing Don Alejandro there, rumpled from travel, but happy to see her and Diego there.

He embraced Boudica and kissed her brow. "I missed you, Boudica." He beamed. "And you Diego." He nodded to Robbie who had been speaking to him. "Robbie had been telling me that we had guests while I was away."

"Si." Diego said. "That is quite a tale, actually."

"It is Christmas. We should drink spiced wine and be together as a family." Alejandro looked about. "Where is your ward?"

"She went to the pueblo with Sargent Garcia. I am sure he will see her safely home after he learns we have returned." Diego said. "I was actually quite grateful they did not leave her in the home alone."

Alejandro cocked his head. "You let him take her, alone?"

Diego looked at him. "Hardly. She went with the lancers, the Sargent, and our houseguest." He said. He felt his daughter shift a little and looked down at the bundle he held. "Speaking of family father, there is someone you should meet."

Alejandro had sat down and looked up. "Oh?" He asked. "What do you mean my son?"

Bo nodded, smiling as Diego stepped to his father.

"Meet your granddaughter, Esperanza Stormy Maria de la Vega." Diego said as he opened the swaddling more so his father could see the small face of the new infant.

Alejandro gasped as Diego tenderly let his father hold his first born grandchild. Alejandro held the tiny thing, looking at her as she slept. He whispered in Spanish, blessing her as Diego had, welcoming her to the family in the uniquely Spanish way before he bent and kissed her brow, tears coming to the old man's eyes as he held the baby close.

Boudica had sat down near him. Diego moved to stand behind her. He laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, smiling happily.

ZzZ

The rest of the evening was spent with the de la Vegas and the servants enjoying a Christmas meal and meeting the newest member of the household. Everyone took a turn holding her, even little Robbie who was amazed at how small she was.

Boudica moved to nurse away from everyone, but her husband stopped her, pressing her back into the chair, shaking his head. Spanish regarded breastfeeding as nature and normal for a mother. There was no need for the new mother to leave simply because she was going to feed her child.

Alejandro and Diego smiled, watching the tender scene after the servants had gone back to their duties. They drank spiced wine and talked, relaxing, happy to be a family again.

Alejandro spoke of his time with the governor while his son and daughter-in-law regaled him about the Eagle coming and nearly coming to stay. He would be a tricky enemy for sure, but for now, at least, he was not as close a problem for the de la Vegas.

For now, the de la Vegas would have a happy holiday season, celebrating family present and family past, new life and remembering those whom had died, and remembering the reason for the season.

Padre Felipe had come for Christmas dinner and had Christened the baby as he was there. He even held her, feeling like a second grandfather to her since he had always felt like a second father to the young, strong willed, but good-hearted Diego.

As night fell, the Padre stayed with them for the night, telling them he would leave after breakfast in the morning and would take back young Robbie with him. He had heard about the breakfasts the Ellie made and he did not wish to miss out on an opportunity.

As they retired to their room, Bo allowed Puma to meet their daughter. The great cat sniffed and then sat back, purring as his mistress caressed his head. He then went and laid down in his place. Diego blew out the lights after they were ready for bed.

Bo had seen to one last feeding of the little infant before changing her diaper and lying her in the crib. She then settled into the bed with Diego holding her.

"I love you." He told her. "So much."

"I love you too."

"Esperanza has proven I can love even more than I thought possible." He said caressing her hip gently. He kissed her cheek.

She smiled. "I am so happy you are happy."

"Why would I not be?"

She shrugged. "I do not know. I was just worried is all."

He smiled. "In a week we will hold a fiesta, for new year's." He took a breath. "I will then publicly declare her paternity." He chuckled. "As if there is doubt. That nose marks her as a de la Vega."

"But she is your daughter."

He lifted a hand to her cheek. "I know, beloved. It is a tradition. I celebrates the mother and makes sure that I will keep you both safe. As though I wasn't planning to, but this Archaic tradition I like. Besides, it allows you to get more presents and enjoy being in the spotlight."

She chuckled and leaned up to kiss him before settling down. She was tired and now could rest. Her body relaxed under the watchful eye of her husband who remained awake for a little while longer, listening to the soft snores from Esperanza and the soft breaths of his wife.

He wondered sighed looking up at the canopy. So much had changed in his life the last couple years and now, at Christmas in his twenty-sixth year, he was a father, happily married, and living a double life of an aristo and a folk hero.

And he could not be more content.


	49. Letter of the Law

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 49 – Letter of the Law

Diego was reluctant to leave his wife and new child, but he needed to ride out with the Vaqueros and bring the scattered herd back together. The cattle had wondered away from each other due to the storm and they had even found one dead cow who had been struck by lightning.

Before he left, he had found in the small baby chest, the rattle and carved sheep. He presented both to his daughter as she lay watching him as Boudica looked on, so happy Diego was so enthralled with her. She was just a girl after all and part of her wasn't sure how much he had meant it when he had said he wanted daughters. Now she saw, he was not kidding. A son could inherit, but a daughter had him around her pink with her soft coos at him.

Diego left with Benito and James to help the Vaqueros look for the rest of the missing animals from the herds.

Alejandro was busy already spoiling his granddaughter as he held her, reading his accounts. The little thing hardly cried, and seemed content to sleep or make little noises when she was awake. He had volunteered to watch her to allow his daughter-in-law to rest.

The party, which had happened on New Years Eve, a fortnight prior, was a great time with the neighbors. Alejandro had even invited de Vargas. The Eagle had returned wearily, offered his congratulations to the couple on the birth of their daughter, gave Boudica and the baby gifts, drank wine, talked to some people, and left as quickly as he had come.

Diego had made sure that Demetrio Garcia was there. He publicly proclaimed Esperanza to be his blood, which amused him some at the tradition. He wanted the world to know he had made her, but it was quite obvious to any who were looking who had sired her.

He next asked Sargent Garcia to stand in as godfather to the small infant. The Sargent humbly agreed to do this for the de la Vegas. Agnes was proud of him.

It was late the third week of January.

Boudica still moved about with some hesitation, but her body had stopped bleeding a few days ago. Diego had noticed that she no longer wore her padding. She had gone to the church to be churched and blessed now that she could be purified. Diego thought it archaic and she really did not need to follow the practice since it was the nineteenth century as far as he was concerned, but she insisted, trying to become a model Catholic.

He often would sit with her, watching as their daughter nursed, holding his small family. He had once thought he would never be a family man, but now that he had one, he was very protective of his wife and his new child. His father was almost more so, but even his arms got tired at times. Diego would play guitar and piano to help Esperanza sleep. It was also rather effective for his wife as well.

He, however, did allow the people of the hacienda to hold her and had tolerated the people holding her at the New Year celebration, but for the most part, he did not like strangers being near the little thing. Boudica seemed to love showing her off when they were in the pueblo and every woman seemed to wish to hold the tiny newest edition to the de la Vega family, much to Diego's chagrin.

There was a new Commandant coming to the pueblo. The de la Vegas rode into the town. The magistrate was eating breakfast in the tavern and he welcomed the company of the de la Vegas. They had heard rumors about this new Commandant. He was just and fair.

Diego smiled as his wife held their daughter.

Don Carlos, the magistrate, who was all charm, took a turn holding the baby. He was amazed how calm the baby was, watching, looking at him, a little unsure.

After the magistrate left, Diego and his wife sat there. Neither of them liked the magistrate who was under the command of the Eagle. Nor did they like the Eagle.

The Eagle saw Don Alejandro as a threat, but he saw Diego as a fop and a disappointment to Alejandro, adding fuel to the fire with the birth of a girl. Boudica was also very clever and a threat, but she was weakened from the birth and stood no threat currently to him.

Zorro was always a thorn in the side of the Eagle. However, as he would learn, the black dressed crusader was not the only one who would cause his cause problems.

The de la Vegas walked out to see the arrival of the new Commandant. His name was Julio Navarro He was bringing more troops with him since the King of Spain felt Los Angeles to be a rather unruly land with rampant outlaws and Commandants who were corrupt or had died.

Navarro made a speech and talked about peace and tranquility to the region and talked about harsh retribution for the outlaws of the region, especially Zorro. Boudica listened, feeling her husband tense at that, but also was de Vargas and Don Carlos greeted the new commandant.

She patted his arm as she stepped to look in the plaza at the shops. She had given the baby to Bernardo who always seemed to enjoy holding her, especially when the tiny thing slept. Diego smiled at his servant who seemed to relish being an uncle as much as Sargent Garcia did.

The men walked into the cuartel as Diego watched. His breath caught as he saw one man there in their number. He knew this man. Rafael Ortega. Bernardo looked up at him. Boudica had walked far enough away from them that he could not grab her and speak to her to soothe his nerves.

Ortega was looking at the men and then when the group was dismissed, he moved to look at the plaza. Diego's eyes narrowed. Still up to his old tricks.

Diego had known him in Spain. Though Ortega was older than he was, but some ten years, he was not the sort Diego had ever cared to know again. Ortega had been challenged to several duels and won them, two of which the men he had injured died of their injuries. The challenges had been from younger military students who were married or courting and had been beaten while the women they cared for were forced to look on. Ortega then raped the women, which Diego had heard rumor of, but when one of the women had run into the garden, bleeding badly where he had been reading that night, Diego had taken her to his room and hidden her. A doctor had seen to her injuries. Diego remained at her side, though he had tried to leave, but her grip had been surprisingly hard for as weak as she was from blood loss. The look of fear of him leaving her and trust made him stay as he stood, gently holding her hand to keep her calm.

She was very hesitant to talk, and Diego found out why later that day. The man young man whom had been courting her had died from his wounds at the hands of Ortega. However, it was when Ortega panicked about his upcoming trial, which had him on the words of a woman that he had been the one to do the terrible things to her and murdered her lover, when he shot and killed the woman, who had been walking beside Diego, whom she had bonded with as a friend, in broad daylight in a plaza, with dozens of witnesses.

Diego had been shocked as the woman, who trusted him, died in his arms and he could not help her. He sighed. Perhaps that was the birth of his idea of Zorro. He had always been able to defend the underdog or the less strong man or woman. Then to fail at that, shocked him to his core.

He watched Ortega walk about, wearing an NCO uniform. He was higher rank than Garcia, by one grade. Diego could not believe that the army had allowed him to rejoin. Perhaps they were so low on bodies. It did cost money to keep a man in prison and they perhaps thought he would make himself useful and die in action.

Sadly, Rafael Ortega was too clever for that.

Diego watched the man looking about the plaza. He was watching someone. Diego followed his gaze. Boudica had recovered nicely from the birth of Esperanza. Her hair was springy again and though she moved a little hesitantly, he wondered if she would soon cycle soon. That would mean her body was returning to its normal state and he could bed her once again.

Boudica walked to a vendor and then moved around a corner, out of Diego's view. He assumed she was going to the tavern. He was going to join her in a moment for a nice cool drink before they returned to the hacienda.

He nodded to Bernardo and they moved to follow her, but at the door, Ortega rounded the corner. He stopped dead in his tracks. Diego nodded for Bernardo to go into the tavern as he stepped before his wife looking at Ortega.

Ortega smiled at him. "De la Vega." He greeted. "A pleasure." He said warmly.

"Rafael Ortega…" Diego said lowly.

Boudica looked around her husband.

Ortega smiled seeing her. "Ah, you have a new little bit do you."

Diego looked at his wife. "My wife, Senora de la Vega."

Ortega dipped his head. "You always were handsome enough to get the most beautiful ladies, Diego." He took a breath. "What has it been, three years?"

"Nearly four." Diego said tensely. He nodded to his wife. "We were just going to the tavern." He nodded to the cuartel. "I would not leave the cuartel grounds while you are on duty."

Ortega sneered. "Always thinking you are so superior." He said lowly.

Boudica walked into the tavern, but Diego turned back to Ortega who cocked his head at him.

Diego stepped forward a step. "You stay away from her and my family."

"Officers meat is she then?" Ortega touched the hilt of his sword. "Would you duel for her, since you did not the last time?"

Diego's face flushed. "I no longer fence, Ortega."

The other man chuckled. "I do not believe that."

"I am no longer in the army, Ortega, but I swear you touch her, you will wish the hangman broke your neck that day." Diego growled before he turned away and walked into the tavern.

Ortega smiled and walked back toward the cuartel.

Inside, Boudica looked at her husband. "What was that about?" She asked.

"An old friend." He said tightly.

"That is no friend to you." She took a breath. "I saw how he was looking at me."

Sargent Garcia walked in with a new notice. He tacked it up as Boudica and Diego watched. The new commandant was serious about the capture of the outlaws. He raised the bounty for Zorro to 7,000 pesos and the bandit known as Coyote to 4,000. For many rancheros and those living on the king's lands and peons that would be a lifetime amount of money.

Boudica looked at her husband startled, and Diego took her arm and led her to a table where Bernardo was sitting with Esperanza in his arms. Diego smiled as he lit a cigar and sat back, letting his mind settle a bit.

They ordered drinks and Boudica leaned forward. "Diego. Who was that man?"

"Rafael Ortega." He said letting a large amount of smoke go to the side of his mouth. "I knew him in Spain."

"Clearly, but why is he a threat?"

"He knows what I am and he may use that against me, but he is not a good man, Boudica. He is sadistic and cruel." He took a breath. "Did you notice his scar?" He asked her, hazel eyes watching her.

"The one near his ears, on both sides?" She asked.

He smiled. Boudica missed little. "Si." He took a breath. "It is a hangman's scar."

She blinked at him. "What?"

"He survived his hanging." Diego said simply. "They did not tie the rope correctly. He did not break his neck and he did not suffocate, though he nearly did. They let him dangle for twenty minutes. When he did not die, they released him."

"Why was he hanged?"

"Beating a man too death and the violation and murder of a young woman."

Her head snapped up to look into his eyes. "And he is here? In the army? How could they let him rejoin?"

"He survived his hanging, by law, it is deemed that God ordained him to live and his innocence." He said, almost bitterly.

Boudica looked at him shocked. "We cannot have such a person here."

He nodded. "Si, he will start working through the lancers, beating the ones with wives and girlfriends until the women submit to him to stop it."

"He rapes them?" She said.

"Si, it is a form of it, but since they consent, even coerced, the law sees it as consensual and will at times punish the woman for infidelity or fornication and adultery." Once, Diego would have wondered which the greater sin as a good Catholic, fornication or murder? But now that he had seen the product of the dregs of mankind, he would always support those who could not help themselves, such as those beaten and the women who were forced.

Her face twisted. "How is that fair? That would make it, so no woman would report an attack on her person."

"That is what he hopes for, Si." He said taking a drag from his cigar watching her. "Then he can continue having his way until someone dies. Normally, however, he is too careful about that."

"How do you know what he did?"

"I stood witness against him."

Boudica gasped. "That means he will come after you."

"I welcome him to try." Diego said chuckling a little without humor.

"This is serious Diego."

Diego held his cigar in his right hand and he leaned forward to touch her face with his left. "I will not let him harm you."

"Fine, but what about other women?"

He took a breath, voice dropping lower. "Zorro will see to them."

She nodded.

ZzZ

A week later, Diego was walking to the cuartel to speak to the commandant when he paused one of the lancers. The man was struggling to stay upright.

"Are you all right?" Diego asked him watching him sway.

Lugo nodded. "It is just the heat Senor. I will be fine. I go off duty in an hour."

"Allow me to bring you water…" Diego said looking at him. The man had a black eye, which he could barely see out of.

The man shook his head, but then gasped, body tensing in pain. Diego reached out and touched his arm, but then the man collapsed at Diego's feet.

"Lancer Lugo!" Diego cried out, shocked.

Diego gasped and dropped, rolling the man to his back, hand going to his neck as he pulled off his glove. The man lived, but he was exhausted.

Diego looked about. "Help! Someone!" He called.

Sargent Garcia and Reyes came from where they had been standing. Diego looked behind them. Ortega was at the dormitory steps, looking a little smug as he retreated into his room.

Reyes and Garcia gasped.

"He will be whipped if he leaves his post before he is relieved." Garcia said looking about. "We need to wake him and prop him up."

Diego shook his head. "The man is in need of water and shade." He shifted his arm and blinked seeing blood. He rolled the man away from him a moment and looked up at Garcia. "He is bleeding Sargent." He said.

The commandant came from his office. "What is going on here?" He yelled as he came forward.

Diego looked up as he rolled the man back. "Your lancer is injured commandante. I ask you allow him to recover for a day."

"Who are you to make demands on me, Senor?" Navarro asked.

"This is Don Diego de la Vega." Sargent Garcia said.

"Ah, de la Vega. I have heard of you." Navarro took a breath. "Reyes, Garcia. See that he has some water and someone replaces him at the gate. He will have a reprieve…for now."

"Gracias, Commandante." Sargent Garcia said. He and Reyes lifted him and dragged him to the stables where there was shade. Lugo was just waking as they sat him against a pole.

"He is injured, Commandante." Diego said. "A doctor should look him over."

Navarro shook his head. "I will not have a doctor fetched for mere scratches, de la Vega."

"He is bleeding though his clothing. That would suggest more than a normal amount a blood from a scratch." Diego said rising to his feet and dusting himself off.

Navarro shook his head. "I heard you wished to see me."

"Si, I bring a letter from my father, an answer to you, I suppose." Diego said. "I wish to welcome you to Los Angeles personally, Commandante."

Navarro took the letter. "Gracias, Don Diego." He then turned and walked back toward his office.

Diego remained where he was watching as Reyes walked back to take the post as Sargent Garcia gave Lugo water.

"Is Lancer Lugo all right, Corporal?"

Reyes looked at him. "I think so. He seems to be in a lot of pain. He said he fell down the stairs last night because he forgot a lantern. Foolish man." He moved to take the post by the guard house at the gate.

Diego took a breath.

Diego walked out shaking his head. He was almost positive that Lugo had been beaten and had been whipped.

So it had begun.

ZzZ

Boudica and Diego came to the pueblo two days later. They had been summoned too the cuartel to speak to Navarro about the injuries that Diego apparently saw on Lugo.

As they walked in there was a fearsome crack and both looked and saw all the men standing, watching, as a man was being whipped. He was a soldier by his pants, blood oozed into them, but even from where he was, Diego could see the bruises, and older nearly healed cuts as well as the new cuts.

Lugo's wife was standing to the side, near them by the gate, crying softly. She winced at every stroke falling on the back of the man.

Boudica gasped and Diego wrapped his arm about her, kissing her brow, pulling her to him. Esperanza whimpered as Boudica bounced her to soothe her and her own nerves. Diego looked back at Lugo's wife as the woman made an exit, shaking her head.

He moved, following her. "A moment, Senora."

She paused, looking back. Even from several feet away, Diego could see one eye nearly swollen shut from a black eye, and her lip was cut. She moved and continued, going home.

Diego swallowed. So it was Lugo being whipped.

After the strokes were tallied Lugo was taken down. He nearly collapsed as Reyes and another lancer walked with him to the barracks. Ortega looked on, watching coldly.

Diego frowned even as the commandant looked at him. "Ah, de la Vega."

"Why were you whipping Lugo? Hasn't he suffered enough?" Diego demanded.

"He stole from me."

"What?"

"It was found in his effects. I have no idea what it concerns you, Don Diego."

"He is innocent of the crime."

"Hardly. He confessed to it."

Diego took a breath. "His wife was beaten."

"We saw. Lugo will learn some temperance toward her or he will feel the whip more. I do not take well to men who abuse their wives."

"He did not hurt her. Ask her."

"She will not speak to us. She doesn't speak to anyone really."

"She is too scared. You are all men. Army men. Perhaps my wife could…"

"Leave it be, de la Vega. Now, if you have nothing further, I have duties to attend to."

Diego dipped his head a little as Navarro walked back into his office behind him. He looked across the courtyard at Ortega who was watching him, smiling.

Diego wrapped an arm about his wife and walked from the cuartel.

ZzZ

Two days later, Diego found himself in Commandant Navarro's offices. His wife was with him, seated to the side, holding their baby in her arms.

"Congratulations to you on the birth of your new child, Senor." Navarro said smiling a little.

"Gracias." Diego said as he looked fondly at his wife and child.

The baby was starting to be fussy. Boudica calmly bared a breast and allowed the baby to nurse as Diego watched the commandant who was standing, back to her for a moment.

"De la Vega, I have had some interesting reports about you."

"Oh?" Diego asked.

"Si. There has been rumors of your nightly activities."

Diego cocked his head. "How do you mean?"

"You have been accused of being the outlaw Zorro and are hereby under arrest."

Boudica gasped and Navarro looked at her. "I am sure this comes as a shock to…" He paused. "Must you do that here, Senora?"

"Would you prefer me to be in the cuartel courtyard for your men to watch?" She asked.

"Well I certainly would not." Diego said blandly.

Navarro took a breath. "No, I suppose not." He sighed and moved to sit down. "Sargent Garcia!" He barked.

The door opened, and Garcia stepped in. "Si, Commandante?"

"Senor de la Vega is under arrest. Put him in a cell."

"Really, Commandante." Diego said rising. "I have been accused before and was proven innocent."

"But not by me." Navarro said. "Garcia remove him."

Boudica rose to her feet. "But Commandante! He is innocent of this."

"We shall see." He said as Diego was led out to a cell and locked in it by Garcia.

Boudica pulled herself back in order and looked at the man, narrowing her eyes.

"Now, now, Senora. Do not be cross. I expect you to testify as to the whereabouts of your husband. You are newly married as I understand. I hardly have to ask if he has so much as left your side."

Boudica looked at him as she lifted the baby to burp her. "Not for a moment, except when he rides to see to the herds. You do know we have one of the largest, best herds of cattle and horses in California."

"Si, and his father is very rich." He smiled. "I look forward to you speaking in court."

"I will tell you nothing that will harm him."

He stepped to her. "Know this. If he is found to be Zorro, he will hang."

"Why do you even suspect him? He cannot use a sword well. Zorro is a master swordsman."

"There is a witness who says otherwise."

She cocked her head at him. "Oh really? You think this man knows him more than his own wife?"

Navarro nodded. "No, but that is why you shall speak, my dear. For now, adios and see that your child is well."

"I will speak to my husband."

"He is safely in a cell. Either he is Zorro and neatly trapped or he will be rescued by Zorro. Either way, I will have my man."

She took a breath and walked out.

She walked to the cells and saw Diego speaking to Garcia in annoyance.

"You know this cannot possibly be true Gracia." Diego was saying. "Did you have anything to do with this plot against me?"

Boudica shook her head. "Of course, he didn't, Diego." She said softly to pacify him. "He is simply doing his duty."

"Gracias, Senora." Garcia said, sounding a little sad.

Diego sighed. He reached through the bars to touch his wife's cheek. "Go home, beloved. We will sort this out in the morning."

"I cannot just leave you here."

He smiled gently. "I will be find for a night, novio." He said gently.

She sighed and nodded to Garcia who looked at the small baby he was godfather to. He smiled seeing her asleep and smiled.

"She is so tiny." He said.

"She is growing though." Boudica said. She sighed and handed her to the Sargent gently to hold as she turned to Diego. Garcia smiled down at the tiny being in his arms as Boudica looked at her husband. "Be careful, Diego." She whispered to him, pressing against the bars softly.

He smiled and nodded. "Always." He kissed her tenderly on the mouth and caressed her hair gently a moment. "I will miss you. This bed will not be the same without you."

She smiled a little. "I could stay." She said looking up at him.

He grunted. "A jail is hardly the place for a lady, let alone an infant. Go beloved. I will return to you. I promise."

She sighed and nodded, walking to the carriage alone.

Bernardo looked at her startled. She gestured to him to get to the driver's seat. He nodded, looking at her questioningly, but moved the mules as she leaned forward.

"Diego has been arrested for being Zorro." She said softly.

He looked at her startled. He gestured as they made it out of town. "Si, I know he is Zorro, but they do not know that." She took a breath. "Coyote must help."

He nodded and pointed to the baby and then gestured.

"Si. She should sleep much of the night." She said. "Will you cover for me with Buena?"

He nodded.

She smiled. For now, at least, he would keep her secret.

ZzZ

It was well after dark when Boudica rode back into town on one of the de la Vega geldings. Dressed as the Coyote she had found the clothing a little tighter than she remembered since her breasts were larger from breastfeeding and her hips had fleshed out. However, she was losing weight with the walking she was doing.

She pulled up the scarf around her nose and mouth. Next was the leather mask. Finally, she pulled up her cowl and tied out the gelding near some houses three streets over from the cuartel. He was branded with the de la Vega brand and would be recognizable as such to any who bothered to look. She mounted Phantom, whom she had brought with her, and moved to the cuartel wall. She signaled him, as her husband had shown her, to have him stay. He did so, watching as she used his saddle to lightly move to a low wall.

Quickly she moved to the rooftops, moving lightly across them to the cuartel. She then moved and slid into a room. She knew from watching the men go in and out that this was the room of Ortega who had ousted Sargent Garcia from having a room of his own. She knew he was on guard near the cells with Diego.

Ortega was seated near the small fireplace looking at the coins he had. She knew those were stolen. She moved quickly, drawing her rapier she walked up to his back.

"Hola Senor Ortega."

He froze. "Who the hell are you?"

She smiled as he partly turned to see her. "I am known by many names."

"Zorro." He said.

She chuckled a little. "Perhaps." She said voice gruffer than her own. "Now. Put all your stolen goods into a bag."

He looked at her. "You would steal from me?"

"Why not?" She asked.

He took a breath and did as she commanded. He moved toward his weapons and the sword flicked up to his neck. He froze.

"I would not if I were you." She said. "I would hate to kill you here. So much paperwork for the new commandante…"

He grunted and handed her the bag.

"Gracias." She pressed it into her sash. "Now, turn around."

He did so.

"Kneel."

"You mean to kill me then, Zorro."

She chuckled again. "No, but I did think about it." She then slammed the rapier into his head. He dropped like a stone.

She bound and gagged him, should he wake. She then moved, quickly into the courtyard, a wraith, moving in the shadows.

Diego was awake and he shifted, seeing her. She moved up onto the stable roof, pressing flat as a guard looked up.

She then moved along and then swung down, soundless, landing behind Garcia. She moved around the snoring man seated in a chair and smiled. She looked at Diego eyes glittering. She gently removed the keys from him and handed them to Diego.

He blinked and she lifted the Sargent's saber. She then stepped into the cell with him and leaned close. "Your horse is on the other side of the wall Senor de la Vega. I could not reach Zorro to help you."

"I welcome your assistance." He said and then stepped out moving up to the stairs to the low wall. He saw Phantom below him. He waved at her and moved to climb down. He left the Sargent's saber there for him to find.

Coyote then pressed her rapier tip to Garcia's back. "Buenas Noches Sargent."

The Sargent jumped awake.

"Do not make a sound. This is Coyote. I just released young de la Vega from his cell." She then lifted a white feather that was from a dove. "Remember, Zorro and I are always watching."

With that she was gone.

Sargent Garcia looked about.

ZzZ

Outside town, Coyote rode, cutting into the less traveled parts parallel to El Carmino Royale. Passing through a low pass, she pulled up short seeing Diego there, waiting for her.

"Ah, I had hoped you would come this way." He greeted looking at her.

Her horse danced a little. "Ah, and why is that, Senor de la Vega?"

"Both the mission and the wild tribal camps are this way."

She nodded. "So they are."

"Gracias for your rescue."

She nodded. "Until we meet again, Senor de la Vega." She said and rode off.

Diego rode home. Boudica was not in the room, but neither was Esperanza. Diego walked down to the Sala and found his wife there with Buena. The two babies were on the floor looking at each other as they lay on a blanket.

Diego smiled. "Tomas, aren't you a little young for a girlfriend, amigo?" He asked playfully. He moved to his wife and kissed her.

She looked startled. "Diego." She whispered. "How are you free from jail?"

"A Coyote helped me." He said.

The babies gurgled, but little Esperanza wiggled excitedly seeing her father.

"Oh! Hello my angel." He murmured, reaching down and lifting her up. She giggled and squealed as he moved to the piano to play for her.

ZzZ

Boudica blinked as she walked onto the patio as Diego followed her carrying the watchful Esperanza in his arms. She moved to the tree, seeing something. She lifted the satchel and opened it revealing coins and personal objects.

"These were stolen. Please return them. The Coyote." She read.

Her husband looked at her. "She is an interesting character our Coyote."

She nodded as they walked up the stairs. She looked at the items curiously. "How did she find these?"

"Look, this is a picture of Lugo's wife in a miniature. Do you think she got them from Ortega?" He wondered.

"He is not a good man is he?"

"No." Diego said.

ZzZ

It was early morning when Esperanza woke wanting to be fed. Boudica's breasts ached and she moved to feed her daughter. She was still mostly asleep, but the baby was becoming more destressed.

Diego woke and went to her. "What is wrong? Does she have cholic?" He asked.

Boudica shook her head and lifted the angry infant to her father as she tried to press milk from her breasts. Very little came out of one, only some from the other. She looked up at Diego in shock.

"Diego?"

He tenderly touched her cheek. "It is all right. Buena can nurse her. I will send Juan for Dr. Avila to see to you."

She nodded.

Diego took the baby down the servant quarters. "Buena?" He called as he knocked on her door.

Buena appeared after a moment in her sleeping gown. "Don Diego?" She asked, yawning a little.

He gently lifted the upset Esperanza. "Can you see to her please?" He asked. "Boudica has no milk."

Buena gasped and nodded, taking the angry baby and quickly going to sit down to nurse her.

The baby quickly drank down the milk she was offered as Diego watched. He took a breath in relief. He had worried she would not take another woman's breast, but she sucked desperately as Buena held her.

He turned to find Juan.

ZzZ

Three hours later Dr. Avila came to the de la Vegas hacienda and Diego escorted him to see his wife. Boudica lay in bed as Dr. Avila examined her very tender and hot feeling breasts. Boudica herself had a fever.

Dr. Avila gently had Bernardo fetch her some tea and made an ointment for her. "I am sorry, Senora, but your daughter will no longer be able to suckle at your breast. Do you have any women here who would wet nurse the infant?"

Diego unfolded his arms from where he had been leaning against the wall watching. "Si. Buena had Tomas only a month before Esperanza was born. She fed her this morning to calm the poor thing."

Dr. Avila nodded. "She has enough milk to do this?"

"I assume so." Diego said. "If not I will look into a wet nurse."

"Si, and you can afford it." Dr. Avila said. "Senora de la Vega will need rest the next couple of days and her breasts bound. Warm stones at the hearth and wrap them in cloth to ease her pains." He sighed. "The ointment will need to be reapplied ever few hours."

"Is her fever life threatening?" Diego asked looking back at his wife as he walked with the doctor to the door.

Dr. Avila shook his head. "No. It is from her the swelling of her breasts." He took a breath. "It should heal in a few days. However, she should not nurse again until her next birth. Allow herself time to heal." He paused. "The milk will be toxic to the baby."

Diego nodded.

Dr. Avila nodded to him. "I will check on the baby before I leave, just to ensure she is well."

"Gracias Doctor." Diego said leading the way.

It took Boudica less than a week to recover. Diego hired Buena to be a wet nurse to the small de la Vega infant. She had plenty of milk to spare. Tomas and Esperanza would be milk siblings, a common practice for the aristocracy to have a serving girl with a child nursing a child of a higher class. It would allow the girl to save money for when she would leave eventually to have her own home with Romaldo and Tomas, their son.

Boudica lay on the bed as her husband walked in.

"What is it?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "Nothing."

He cocked his head. "You may be able to fool most with that novio, but I have known you well enough to know better. What is it?"

"I miss nursing our daughter." She said touching her breasts. They had become smaller, but still larger than before.

Diego came to her. "You worry she will forget you?"

She sighed. "No exactly."

"Wet nursing has been around for ions, Boudica." He said.

"I know."

"We are her parents. We know it. She just has a special kinship with Tomas and with Buena. It should help you two become closer as well."

She nodded. "it has." She sighed. She looked up at him. "Diego. I want another child."

"So soon?" He asked gently coming to her. "You have just given birth two months ago."

"Si, but… I know you want a large family."

"Si, God willing."

She looked at him and leaned up, her hands wrapping about his neck. He looked down at her as her hands caressed the base of his skull. "We could try again…"

"Bo, I do not wish to hurt you. Your body needs time to recover and…"

"My courses ended last week." She looked up at him steadily. "My body is ready." She looked at him. "I know you have been suffering."

"Suffering?"

"You are a young man and we are a young couple. You have not been within me in nearly three months husband." She looked at him. "Surely, you have noticed."

He took a breath and bent to kiss her. He had not bedded her in weeks now and the feel of his spouse who was as wanton as he was made his breath hitch. He had used other ways to keep himself from going crazy, some of which frowned upon by the church, but he had managed.

He tired one more time to test the waters to see if she meant it. "You are no longer breast feeding. You could fall pregnant immediately."

She smiled and took his hand as she pulled him toward their bed.

He looked at her. "It is the middle of the afternoon…"

She beckoned him with her finger.

He came to her and bent wrapping his arms about her as they dropped to the bed, kissing and whispering until words were no longer required.


	50. Patriot's Game

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 50 – Patriot's Game

The commandant of the cuartel stood with Don Carlos and the Eagle, de Vargas. They looked out over the town from de Vargas's rooftop patio. They were sitting in the shade.

"This town annoys me." De Vargas said. "The Dons will not submit. The Peons do not submit…"

Navarro nodded. "Don Alejandro has his fifty men he can call upon should there be a need. We only know he is on the list and Don Alfredo according to you, Senor."

"Si." De Vargas said.

"And no one will give up Zorro or the Coyote." Don Carlos said swirling his wine. "One would think with so many pesos, someone would act, but the pair have defended the people so much, the protect them rather than seeing to their own livelihood." He took a breath. "Perhaps we should raise it?"

"No." De Vargas said. "We will wait. Someone will take the bait."

Navarro nodded. "One of these rats will betray him."

"Strange." De Vargas said. He looked down as he stood regally. "You accused you de la Vega of being Zorro and the Coyote rescued him. Zorro did not save him, but the upstart Coyote did."

"I have heard Coyote is a younger man and it is rumored he is native." Navarro said.

Don Carlos smiled. "I have heard that Coyote is a woman and the lover of Zorro." He smiled a little. "And yes, a native woman."

"I was told she did not show her face for several months." Navarro said. "Perhaps a pregnancy?"

"Or her tribe was in the hills." Don Carlos nodded. "Or perhaps both." He took a breath. "If we could capture her, we could use it as leverage against Zorro."

"Indeed." Navarro said. "Though I would not risk an Indian war just to try to capture her."

"Can you imagine a wild bride? I wonder if she drinks blood like the South American natives do." Don Carlos said. He shivered. "How barbaric…"

"A Don would not stoop so low as to bed a wild Indian." De Vargas said. "Diego would not touch such a woman when he could have the pick of the litter in terms of Spanish ladies."

"He married an Americano." Don Carlos said. "But she is whiter than he is. Skin like alabaster and hair like liquid bronze."

Navarro smiled. "She is beautiful. Don Diego is a lucky man." He chuckled. "I have heard that red hair makes a woman harder to manage, but he seems to keep her well in hand."

"Ah, but she is clever that one, make no mistake." De Vargas said.

"Oh, yes, you lived with them for a time." Navarro nodded. "I have heard Don Diego is a disappointment to his father. He even provided Don Alejandro with a granddaughter not a grandson to continue his name."

"Girls can be traded in marriage." De Vargas said. "Lands and influence. You only need one son, but many daughters can gain you an empire."

"The de le Vegas are rich." Navarro said. "I have read their tax accounts."

De Vargas nodded. "Only until I choose it."

"Pardon, Senor?" Don Carlos asked.

"I will find a way to arrest and try the old wolf for treason. He and the pup will be executed."

"And you mean to marry the Senora." Navarro said. "Clever."

"Once I have California, I will need to secure my dynasty. What better way than through a well-respected, woman who has proven herself fertile, and can bear me many sons."

Navarro nodded. "A good plan."

"But first we secure California." The Eagle said.

Don Carlos lifted his glass. "To the cause."

"The cause." Navarro said nodding.

ZzZ

Don Diego and Bernardo were in the plaza at a shop seeing to gaining supplies. Agnes was with them, filling out the order for the kitchens. Since Ellie was due to give birth soon, Buena, Agnes, and two other new serving girls whom Don Alejandro had sponsored at school and had finished were in the kitchens. Agnes loved to bake and found it relaxing. Ellie was teaching the new girls how to make favorites Maria had taught her. The girls had four years of indenture to pay off their debt. They both were shy and did not know how to speak well when the Dons spoke to them. They were always looking at the floor.

Senor Domingo was filling the order and was seeing to loading the wagon when suddenly lancers filling the plaza and began to pull down and destroy the small stands of the peons. Any who stood up to the lancers were beaten.

Diego moved and stood before Ortega who had a whip and was beating an elderly women. He caught the whip on his arm and stood between them, glaring at Ortega. "Stop this at once!"

"We are following orders, Don Diego." Ortega said with a sneer.

"Whose orders?"

"The administrato, Senor. He wished to clean this pueblo and free it from crime and poverty stricken people."

"These little stands are the only means of livelihood for some of these people. You would sentence these poor peons to starve?"

"That is no problem of mine." Ortega growled and moved to the next.

Diego knelt down and gently helped the older woman to her feet. "Come I will take you to Dr. Avila."

"I have no money for the doctor." She protested.

"But I do, and these cuts need to be properly attended." Diego said as he pulled her with him toward Dr. Avila's office as the plaza's chaos slowly ebbed.

After seeing to and paying for the elderly lady, and her thanking him profusely, he found Agnes who was wide eyed with Bernardo.

Bernardo gestured.

"No, Garcia was not part of this." He looked at his ward. "Where is your fiancé?" He asked.

"He is sick in the cuartel. I was going to bring him some tea, but I dared not cross the plaza." Agnes said.

He nodded. "Come I will escort you there." He said.

They walked to the cuartel and were stopped.

"What business do you have here?" a lancer asked.

"Senorita Carlisle wishes to make sure that Sargent Garcia is recovering." Diego said, standing behind her.

Navarro looked over as he came down from his office. "Ah, de la Vega. What do you want?"

"I wish to see Sargent Garcia, commandante." Agnes said.

Navarro looked at her. "And why do you care that he had a belly ache?"

Diego touched her arm as she bristled. "She is the Sargent's fiancé, Commandante."

Navarro took a breath. That complicated matters. "Very well, let them pass."

"Gracias, Commandante." Agnes said, moving quickly to see to him. Diego let her go as he went and stood in the shade by the stables.

Agnes did not take long, as normal, not knowing how to do anything other than her straightforward nature, and frankly almost innocent ways she flirted with the Sargent. The pair were to marry within a very short time. She had always dreamed of a spring wedding with a wildflower bouquet. Don Diego had promised her a lovely wedding at the hacienda and his father agreed.

Diego sat beside her as they traveled back toward the hacienda. Bernardo was driving ahead of them as she looked about not really speaking, which was rare for her. Normally, she relished her time to be out. She liked talking to Diego, not only as her guardian, but as a friend. He was open and honest and through him and Sargent Garcia she was learning slowly how to be her own person.

"What is the matter?" Diego asked her finally.

She jumped a little and turned to look at him. "Oh! Don Diego! I'm sorry. I was miles away."

"Si. I can tell." He frowned a little. "I have told you before Agnes. Though I am your guardian, you are family to my wife and therefore family to me. There is no need for my title when you address me."

She looked down. "Oh. Si."

He cupped her cheek gently with his hand. "I am not angry, Agnes. What are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking if my mother will write back."

"Oh?"

"Si. I sent her an invitation. I know she will not come, but… She sent me an announcement of her marriage." She sighed. "I wonder if they are well."

Diego looked at her. She was much happier not under their thumbs, but it was like part of her missed the constant nagging. He, for one, hoped neither Benedicta nor Saphia ever contacted them again. However, the poor girl had been disowned and the letter was meant as a slap to her face. However, she had taken it, at least publicly, as news even if it was cold, brief, and unfeeling.

But there was something deeper in her demeanor.

He lifted a gloved hand to her arm. "Are you all right?"

"Si." She said. "I was just worried about Demetrio. He was ill from his food, but he had bruising on his chest and shoulder."

Diego looked at her. "From what?"

"He said he fell off his horse."

Diego nodded. Plausible. The Sargent was rotund and had twice fallen when trying to capture Zorro.

She looked up suddenly at him. "Do you think the new commandante is hitting his men?" She asked

him, gray eyes watching.

He leaned closer. "Did Sargent Garcia say something to you, Agnes?" He said suddenly very serious.

She shook her head. "No, but I know those marks are not from the ground. They are from a man's fists." She said making one and hitting the seat before them lightly, but with enough force to startle Bernardo to look back at her.

Diego waved him back to looking ahead. He looked at Agnes, eyes searching hers. Of course, she would know, just as Boudica would. She had the scars and marks from years of abuse at the hands of her family. Though much of her abuse had been verbal and degrading her emotionally, whereas Boudica had taken the brunt of her uncle's displeasure until she had left to wed a stranger in California to escape. Agnes had then become the target of his wrath and fists, having been so downtrodden that she took it, as many women did.

Diego admired both Agnes and Boudica for being able to trust men enough to marry them. Diego had twice raised his voice and watched his wife back away from him. He had felt very small after that realizing that she still, even now, remembered such horrors. Agnes had also cowered once when Alejandro had yelled about something. It was not even aimed at her and she had flinched and gone white as though she had expected him to hit her since she was in the room. Unlike Boudica who would back away, seeking an escape route, Agnes would remain in place like a deer, wide eyed, waiting for a blow that would never come.

Alejandro had seen it as had Diego and though it had taken him some time to forgive her family, he had come to know she had no part in their schemes. He had come and hugged her, telling her, trying to make her see that he would never harm her, even if he did yell, he would never beat a woman. Never. She had quivered in his arms, weeping, biting her lip so hard she made it bleed. He had also wept, seeing the trauma she had suffered. No one deserved to have such horrors.

She and Boudica would never know them again.

Ever.

Diego would never lay a hand on a woman in anger. It was both not right nor was it in his character. He would sooner cut his own throat with a dull knife. Boudica knew that, at her core, but still, her body remembered. All Diego could do was hold her, let his anger leave him, and make her feel his love, teach her body that he would never harm her. She would apologize for everything, trying to appease him, without even knowing she was doing it, and when she did realize it, she apologized for that. He would sit, holding her, telling her he loved her, over and over.

It was not often when she was so. At times, she had learned, she would stand up to him, but when he pushed back, she quickly retreated, despite him using it to train her that she, as a de la Vega woman and woman of the household, could put her foot down.

Slowly.

Years of damage was hard to repair. Diego knew he would likely be at it for the rest of their lives, but that was what love was. She could do nothing he would not forgive. She could say nothing that he would not let go. That was love to him and acceptance.

He was grateful that his daughter would never know such things and having him as a father, she would have the bar set high to find a husband to match him.

Bernardo pulled the mules up and gestured, gaining Diego's attention. Agnes had become interested in the prairie rather than looking at him.

Diego looked and saw a rather bedraggled form walking. There was a toddler at her skirts. She had a small bag over her shoulders. Diego hopped down and walked to her.

"Senora?" He asked.

Senora Lugo turned to look at him. He swallowed. Her face was a mass of bruises. She was weeping and the toddler at her skirts was crying as well feeding off her emotions as well as no doubt unused to walking so far.

She turned away and continued.

Diego took a breath and moved before her in a couple of strides. She drew up and lifted an arm up defensively and pulled the toddler, a young boy behind her. She was scared for her life and that of her child. Diego lifted his arms and spread them as he took a step backwards to show he was no threat. She needed to trust someone, but he knew he would need to earn that.

"Senora. What happened?"

"My husband…"

"Your husband did this to you?" He asked startled.

She shook her head. "No."

"Than whom?"

She shook her head and bent lifting the nearly hysterical boy to her hip. "I must reach the mission." She said. "Please Senor. It will be nightfall soon."

The mission. Sanctuary. She was running away.

He looked around her. "Agnes." He called. "Can you come here, please?"

Agnes looked out and then came to him. "Oh!" She looked at the Senora. She stepped forward to the woman and lifted a hand to her face.

Senora Lugo tolerated it, eyes closing as she shied away a little, but she did not move away. She seemed to relax a little seeing there was a woman there.

"Who did this?" Agnes asked.

"Ortega." The other woman whispered.

Agnes looked back at Diego. "Who is Ortega?"

He took a breath and took a step closer keeping his hands spread. "He beat your husband too, didn't he?"

She nodded, tears coming to her eyes. She looked at Agnes and lifted her free hand to her face to try to stifle the sob.

Agnes took a breath and then wrapped her arms about the woman who then began to cry. "Hey, hey, you are safe now. Don Diego won't let him hurt you. Not anymore…" The woman collapsed against her. Agnes held her looking over her head at Diego who nodded and took a breath.

"You will stay at our hacienda, Senora. You will be safe there. You and your little one." He said gently. He then reached lifting the toddler into his arms. "Come here, little one. I think Bernardo may have a sweet for you." He said nodding to his manservant as he lifted the youngster up to the seat where Bernardo had been sitting, watching.

"I have no…money…Senor…" The woman sobbed looking up at Diego.

He gently patted her arm. "Money is not a concern of mine, but the welfare of a woman in distress is." He nodded to Agnes. "Come then."

Agnes smiled and gently helped the woman walk to the carriage. "What's your name? I'm Agnes." She said brightly, trying to see if she could get the woman to smile a little.

"I'm Pilar." She said, sniffing. She looked up and saw that Bernardo was playing with her son. "His name is Andreu." She said to Bernardo. She had a ghost of a smile seeing her son distracted.

Bernardo did not look up, but smiled at the boy who was batting at him, tears in his eyes forgotten for the moment.

Diego, who had been walking slowly behind the women, stepped to the side. "My servant neither speaks nor hears Senora." He said gently. He offered his hand to her.

She took it hesitantly. A gentleman had never helped her into a wagon before. She stepped up. He helped Agnes up as well. Diego then got up beside Bernardo, lifting the boy onto his lap gently.

They arrived at the hacienda.

Diego held the now sleeping toddler in his arms as he nodded to Bernardo to help the women down. Pilar was startled to see her son sleeping. She looked up at Diego with concern, but also something like hope.

The gate opened and Alejandro stepped out with Boudica. Alejandro was holding his granddaughter as he cocked his head. "Oh we have a guest!" He said stepping toward Pilar.

Pilar stepped backwards nervously. Diego lifted a hand to stop his father. Alejandro did so, but looked at his son questioningly.

Boudica stepped forward. "Hola." She said smiling, opening her arms in welcome. "Welcome to our hacienda." She stepped passed Diego.

Agnes gently wrapped her arm about Pilar who looked like a frightened wild mare. "This is my cousin Pilar. She is Diego's wife."

Boudica nodded. "I'm Boudica."

Pilar blinked at the foreign name.

"I know it is a little hard. My friends call me Bo."

Pilar swallowed. "Gracias for allowing me to come here, Senora Bo."

Boudica stepped to her and looked at her husband. "We always welcome friends, Pilar. Come. Let's get you a hot bath and something to eat. My maid Buena can see to your son for…"

"No!" Pilar gasped in panic looking back at her sleeping son.

Diego smiled at her. "No harm will come to him. I swear it, Senora. Buena has a new child as my wife does. We will let the little ones rest in the Sala." He smiled. "If he wakes before you have finished your bath, we will see him fed."

Pilar took a breath and nodded. These people meant her no harm and were showing her nothing, but kindness. Boudica gently helped Agnes help her to a spare room before going to have the servants bring a bath and hot water. They had been heating it for Boudica's bath, but Pilar needed it far more than the mistress of the house this night.

Agnes and Boudica stayed with Pilar as she bathed, letting her speak, letting her relax… Both the women had been beaten before and let the woman know she was not alone, but also gave her space.

After, they helped her dress. Boudica and Agnes saw her various hurts and would see to them soon, but for now, Pilar needed a good meal and to sleep.

Teresa brought some soup and bread for their guest. It was hearty with meat and vegetables, far better fare than she was used to. As she ate, Agnes gently hummed as she combed out her thick black hair.

"What if I become with child?" Pilar said suddenly.

Boudica who had been folding her clothing to be washed paused. "Why do you say that?" she asked.

The woman looked down. "Ortega…he…he…"

Agnes gently leaned forward. "Tell us." She said gently. "We can help."

"He told me he would hurt Bermuno if I told a soul." Pilar whispered.

Boudica took a breath. "How many times did he touch you?"

"Four…"

She looked at Agnes and then gently laid a hand on the quaking Pilar. "He can't hurt you anymore. Alejandro will flay him alive if he tries…"

"But my husband…" Pilar whimpered.

"Did he tell you to run to the mission? To ask for sanctuary?"

"Si."

Boudica took a breath. "The hacienda de la Vega is also a place of sanctuary. I promise you."

"Did your husband witness it?" Agnes asked.

Pilar shut her eyes and wept. "Si." She whimpered.

Boudica took a breath. "There are ways to prevent it, but what if it is your husband's child?"

Pilar looked up at her. "God forgive me, but I do not care." She whispered. She looked at Boudica. "Can you help me prevent it?"

Boudica nodded. "Si." She said slowly.

ZzZ

Boudica moved downstairs, leaving Pilar with Agnes. Pilar was on the bed with Agnes gently caressing her hair like a child to calm her.

Diego was in the Sala watching the little boy, who had woken, eating as Buena and Bernardo sat with him. Diego walked to his wife, Alejandro joining them. "Well?" He asked.

Boudica took a breath. "She has been badly beaten. Several times." She took a breath. "She fears a child."

"Ortega's?" He asked.

She nodded looking down.

He took a breath.

"Diego, we must stop this monster." She said.

He nodded. "Si." He murmured. He looked back at the boy as Boudica moved to go to the library. He caught her arm. "Where are you going?"

She looked at him and shook her head before walking passed him.

He followed her. His father also followed, curious.

Boudica moved to a shelf and lifted an herb book down. She moved to the desk, ignoring the men of the room as she sat down, looking through the pages. Diego cocked his head as he looked at his father. He then moved to her side as she sat writing down something.

He looked down. "Surely there is another way." He said softly seeing the page.

Pennyroyal.

'When partnered with mugwort it was reputed to be a safe and effective abortifacient', he read again and felt his blood go chilled.

She looked up at him. "Would you rather have her hate herself and the child? Resent it? Leave it to die when it came?"

His face twisted. "No, but someone could adopt it. It is innocent of its father's crimes…" He protested breathlessly.

Alejandro gasped. "You mean to force a miscarriage?" He asked.

She rose to her feet slowly looking at Diego beside her. He reached out and took hold of her wrist lightly. "You would take an innocent life just because of the circumstance that it was created?"

Alejandro stepped forward. "Does she carry a child?"

Boudica took a breath. "We do not know."

"But you mean to kill it if it is there." Alejandro said. He took a step back to pour himself wine. "A rape or the death of an innocent. I am not sure which is the greater sin."

She shook her head. "I am trying to save a life."

"How does this safe a life?" Diego asked.

"Would you forgive yourself if she took her own life? Would you feel better knowing that two lives died rather than just the one. This will cause her to bleed. We have no idea if she is with child or not, but this will prevent it from taking root." She said. Her eyes met his own.

He met her gaze and she quivered. He saw the war within her. To challenge him or to cave.

"Please, Diego." She whispered. "Please let me help her…"

Diego let her go and looked down defeated. She was right of course. He knew it in his heart and soul, but as a Catholic, the idea was still murder, no matter for the greater good.

Alejandro watched her go and looked back at his son. "You are going to allow her to do this?"

"It will be up to Pilar. Frankly, I a torn father."

"How so?"

"Part of me agrees with Boudica. A child will make the mother hate it. It could drive her to suicide. On the other hand, the child is innocent, and it is murder." Diego said folding his arms.

Alejandro narrowed his eyes. "I would have thought, my son, after Agnes's family tried to kill your own child, you would have different thoughts on the matter."

"That was different. That was cold blooded murder for a child that was known." Diego sighed walking to the fireplace. "Boudica's tea will cause Pilar's course to come upon her early."

"But she is married. What if her husband's child is there?"

"It is a risk, but for now, I will allow the women to see to our guest and help her through this. She was raped more than once father and her husband beaten. He likely was forced to watch as well. Ortega feeds on the pain of others." He looked back at his father. "I will not let him win."

"With Pilar safely here, he will pick a new target, Diego." Alejandro said.

"He already has." Diego said.

ZzZ

Pilar drank the tea and bled. Her new friends did not leave her side. When at last she could sleep, Boudica made her a sleeping draft to allow her to rest. She needed it. Her son knew nothing of what was going on, content to enjoy the games of a toddler and the tricks that Bernardo was entertaining him with.

Three days later, Teresa stayed with the pair while the de la Vegas went to the mission. Buena brought Tomas as she rode with Boudica who held Esperanza in her arms. Driving the carriage was Don Alejandro with Agnes beside him. Diego and Bernardo both rode horses as they rode the mile to the mission church.

Today was the baptism of the youngest de la Vega. Cause for celebration. The first of her generation and the first girl in five, she was already spoiled by her father, grandfather, and everyone who met the tiny thing.

San Gabriel was a lovely monastery, new as far as many were concerned, but old for California having been founded in 1771. As they arrived, they all noticed the many peons on the grounds. Most were eating a meal of rice and beans as the brothers saw to them.

Diego and Bernardo tied their horses to the carriage and then came around. Diego helped Agnes down and then lifted a hand to his wife. She stepped down and he wrapped an arm about her as she looked about at the disenfranchised.

"Diego." She said softly.

He nodded.

"We must help them."

"There are so many." He said softly.

She took a breath as the group walked, unmolested to the church.

Padre Felipe rose from where he had been sitting on the step speaking to a couple with a young child. "Rest friends." He told them, patting the young mother's shoulder as he looked up. "Forgive me." He said dusting himself off. "There are so many today."

Alejandro took a breath. "This seems to be more of the poor than I remember ever seeing here."

"Many are losing their homes due to taxes and fines. Even the rancheros are being forced from the king's lands or jailed." The Padre said softly. He opened the church door and looked at the de la Vega group behind him. "These are the lucky ones who made it to God's mercy."

Diego sighed as he stepped into the building, the last one of the group as he shut the door behind him. "And this is all Senor de Vargas's doing?"

"It would seem so." Padre Felipe said.

They all walked into the church, dipping their fingers into the bowl of water and kneeling to cross themselves before the altar with the Virgin Mary. Agnes followed the actions of the others, awkwardly, but Felipe appreciated that the Protestant was at least trying. Perhaps she too would convert as her cousin had.

Felipe lead the baptism of Esperanza. The tiny thing was watching in the arms of her godmother since Demetrio had not been released from his duties to attend. The tiny thing was enthralled by the movements of the priest until Felipe poured cold water onto her head.

She protested this action utterly. The Padre smiled revealing to the slightly embarrassed parents that this was hardly a new occurrence.

After the de la Vegas went to the cemetery as Agnes changed the tiny de la Vega out of her baptism gown and then allowed Buena to feed her. Boudica walked to the graves of Esperanza the elder and Abraham. She gently cleared the sticks, pine needles, and sticks that had accumulated on the stone.

She dropped to her knees, eyes closed, silently talking to her mother-in-law. Diego stood beside her, head bowed as Alejandro joined them.

"She would have been happy this day Diego. You made her proud." Alejandro said looking at his son.

Diego nodded. "Si." He said lifting a hand to his wife's shoulder.

The de la Vegas rode home. They heard a wail from the courtyard. Diego looked at Bernardo and ran into the patio and found Pilar on the bricks, on all fours, sobbing. Before her was Corporal Reyes.

Diego came forward and quickly knelt by the woman. "Senora?" He asked gently. "Pilar?"

She turned and held into him like a drowning woman as she sobbed. He gently held her, looking up at Reyes who watched, his own emotions on his face.

"What happened?" Alejandro asked the Corporal.

"I came to tell Senora Lugo some bad news."

"What bad news?"

"Her husband died while on patrol. A wild savage shot him with an arrow."

"Who was with him?"

"Ortega and Armandi. They both have injures as well."

"Gracias, Corporal." Diego said holding the woman to him as he looked up at his wife. She shared the look with him.

This was not an accident. He had been killed likely by Ortega.

They managed to have Pilar rest after dozing her with laudanum to quiet her sobs and mild. Teresa stayed with her and the now sleeping boy.

Diego took a breath as he stood in his room. "This is getting out of hand. I must stop him, but how?"

"Zorro?" Boudica asked him.

He nodded. "But I need proof."

She nodded. "But what about the peons?"

He sighed, walking to the fire place. "I have an idea, but you are not going to like it."

She looked at him curiously as he turned back to her.

ZzZ

De Vargas glared across the room. "Are all your men so incompetent?" He demanded of Navarro.

"I knew he survived a hanging, but he seemed to be a good henchman." Navarro said. "A little heavy handed perhaps."

"He has taken it to excess. There will be an inquiry from the governor. The de la Vegas have been asking questions."

"I entered his death as death by natives. They should not question it far other than to wonder about encroaching Indians." Don Carlos said. "Dr. Avila said he died of an arrow through the back."

"Control your man." De Vargas growled at Navarro. "Or I will end you both."

"Si, Senor." Navarro said turning pale.

Don Carlos sighed. "Now, about the peons, Excellency…"

"Oh, si…" de Vargas said turning his attention to him.

ZzZ

Agnes and Sargent Garcia were going out for a picnic. Demetrio seemed in better spirits to be out with his fiancée.

However, as they sat on the creek bank, they were not alone. Someone was watching.

Agnes got up to go urinate in the trees.

Demetrio stayed where he was, within earshot. However, Ortega stepped out before him. Demetrio gasped. "Ortega…"

"Greetings, Sargent." Ortega said with venom.

Agnes returned after a time with a daisy chain. "Look what I made, Demetrio." She said smiling, but then froze seeing Sargent Garcia bound, fresh blood upon him. "Demetrio!" She gasped. She looked at the other soldier there. "Who are you?"

"Rafael Ortega, my dear." He looked at her.

Her eyes flashed. This was the man whom had hurt Demetrio before, who had hurt Pilar, and killed her husband leaving her son fatherless. He had hurt her fiancé again, and she realized, rocking back a little, that she was next.

Her throat went dry as she watched him.

"You are not much to look at are you." He smiled back at Garcia. "Then again neither is he." He lifted his saber and pressed it to Garcia's chest. "Now, you have a choice, my dear." He said.

She looked at him. "What do you mean…"

"Either you drop to your knees and beg for his life or I kill him."

"What?"

He watched her.

She took a breath. "Is this what you did to Lugo and his wife?" She demanded.

"Agnes…" Demetrio gasped.

Ortega lifted his sword. "Ah, you are a clever one." He stepped toward her and she stepped back. He flicked the saber up and sliced down between her breasts, exposing the meager shape of them. He stepped to her quickly and backhanded her, knocking her to the ground as she yelped. "Lugo's wife is both prettier and has larger breasts. Now that she is a widow, I can enjoy them more freely." He looked back at the bound Sargent as he reached for her as she staggered to her feet defiantly. "You two are to be married in a few days. Does that mean no one has touched you."

She looked at him as she held her nose that bleed. "Please…don't…"

"Ah, there you are. Si, beg…"

Ortega grabbed her and threw her to the ground. "Do not worry Sargent, I will merely make your wedding night more pleasant for you."

Garcia shifted angrily, but Ortega kicked him savagely, knocking him unconscious before her turned back to the girl who was trying to crawl away from him.

Ortega grabbed her ankle and ripped her petticoats, but froze feeling something against his neck. He turned his head and saw a form in black regarding him.

"Zorro…"

Zorro dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Let the Senorita go."

"I will let you have a turn." Ortega said looking at him. "She would be worth it I am sure."

Zorro's blood boiled. This was the second woman and second member of his family he had saved from a rape from a member of the king's army. "She is promised to another man, Senor."

"What difference does that make? The Sargent is weak. I am showing her what a real soldier can do."

"Force her and leave her broken and terrified of any man?" He asked. "I will not allow that, Senor."

Ortega got to his feet and looked at Zorro as he flicked his blade up. "This isn't your fight, Zorro."

"It is now."

"Why do you care? She is an Americano whore."

"A good woman only gets on her knees to pray. She is one of us in this community now. I fight for justice Senor and the violation of an innocent woman makes this very much my business." Zorro said flicking up his sword slashing Ortega.

Ortega yelped and tried to parry him away. Zorro cut his leg. Ortega screamed in rage. Zorro deftly struck again. Ortega dropped to his knees.

Zorro smiled wickedly. "God forgive me, but I wish this would have lasted longer." He growled and knocked the man unconscious.

Garcia was just coming to as Agnes went to him. He looked at her. "Agnes…are you all right?"

"Si. She will be." Zorro said binding the unconscious man.

"Zorro." Garcia said looking at him.

"You are wounded, Sargent." Zorro said gently. "Can you ride?" He asked cutting the Sargent's bonds with his knife.

"Si." Garcia said allowing Zorro to help him to his feet. He looked at Ortega. He moved to draw his saber, but Zorro stopped him.

"No. Let the commandante deal with him." Zorro smiled. "With the testimony of Senorita Carlisle, your own, and with luck, Senora Lugo, he will not escape death again."

Agnes looked at the man in black as he offered her his hand. "Ride with me Senorita. Sargent. Tie Ortega to her horse and come."

Garcia nodded.

Zorro held the shaken, but brave Agnes before him as he rode Tornado into the pueblo with Garcia leading the horse with the trussed-up Ortega.

Zorro let Agnes down and then rode away, as she watched.

ZzZ

The court-martial trial for Rafael Ortega took only a few short hours with the testimony of Agnes, Sargent Garcia, Reyes, Armandi, and, braced against Agnes for support, Senora Pilar Lugo. The evidence was compelling and the injured women who survived added to the case. Ortega had killed Lugo in cold blood and threatened the others. He had stolen and raped.

Navarro found him guilty and sentenced him to death at sunset.

A crowd was gathered as Ortega was stripped of all his decorations on his uniform and marched, bound before the thick adobe wall of the cuartel.

He seemed started that he would not hang. This time, a firing squad was there.

Diego was there with Boudica beside him and Senora Lugo on the other.

Navarro took a breath lifting his saber. "Ready…aim…"

Ortega looked across at Diego.

"Fire!"

The women flinched as the rifles fired all aimed at the man.

Ortega dropped against the wall, but remained standing, panting. He looked at Diego as Diego gently had the women leave the area. He smirked, blood at his lips. "You can't kill me, de la Vega…" He said repeating what he had so many years ago.

Diego turned back as Navarro walked forward. He drew his pistol and took aim at Ortega's heart.

"See you in hell, Diego." Ortega growled.

The pistol fired and he jerked up and then dropped, dead.

Diego turned and did not look back.

ZzZ

"Gentleman." Navarro said walking into the room, leaving the door open.

"What is it?" De Vargas hissed.

"Ortega has been dealt with."

"Good." De Vargas said.

"There is more."

De Vargas looked up from his desk. "More?"

"Si. Come here, my dear." Navarro beckoned.

A cloaked form came into the room, cowl drawn up over the form's head, but the dress and the small stature marked the form as female. She stepped more into the light from the shadows.

Two small hands lifted and pulled the cowl down revealing thick red auburn hair that flashed like molten metal in the light from the candles of the room.

De Vargas looked at her startled. "Senora…" He greeted rising to his feet.

Navarro smiled at the pale woman who was looking down beside him in her rich clothing. "Senores. I know who Zorro is."

Don Carlos and de Vargas looked up at him startled as Boudica took a breath and looked up at them.


	51. Thy Kingdom Come

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 51 – Thy Kingdom Come

Boudica de la Vega arrived home. She had been in the town having supper at the tavern with Sebastian de Vargas, Juan Greco, Capitan Navarro, and two dignitaries whom were from America. They had been very interested and very willing to speak with a young Americano there by birth.

It had been Commandant Navarro who had invited her, to the surprise of the others, but de Vargas soon realized she was an accidental asset to him as he moved on with his plans. Without even trying, Boudica had charmed the men. Navarro and de Vargas were thankful she had such charm, which naturally made de Vargas seriously think to have her as part of his Eagle's Brood, but later.

She regaled them about living in New York, where one of the men was also from. The other was a Virginian by the name of Senor Lee who owned a large bit of land and slaves to work it. Slavery started a new discussion among the men. Boudica was strangely quiet until asked her thoughts. She commented that all men and women should be free or at least paid for their labors. De Vargas had smiled and commented about the soft hearts of women. He had offered men brandy and cigars in another room and had Navarro bring her home since he had to make an early evening.

De Vargas had been called to Monterey to deal with the mess Ortega had caused, much to Navarro's chagrin. It was clear that de Vargas was very interested in what Boudica had to say about her suspicions, but clearly did not fully trust them. However, he seemed to wish to have his lieutenant prove himself by taking charge of a true investigation, the results would be seen when he returned from Monterey.

She came up the stairs and found Diego sitting on the balcony, jacket and vest removed, shirt open at his neck revealing a V of chest hair. He was leaning against the pole, foot resting on the floor as the other was drawn up. A very Zorro pose. At the other side of the opening against the other pole sat Puma. Both males were watching her as she came to the doorway. Puma's tail swished in an odd accusing way as Diego looked at her in amusement. He had watched her from the time she had arrived since the second floor allowed someone to see over the courtyard gate.

"Well?" Diego asked fanning himself lightly as he looked at her.

She looked at him and sighed. "It went well. He leaves to speak to the governor in the morning."

"Perhaps he will not return."

She laughed. "Oh he will. He is far too clever that one, Diego." She sighed. "He is a harder one to convince. He is having Navarro deal with my claim. That is better. He is the only one who actually believes me." She stepped to the balcony and leaned against it near his leg. "De Vargas is too clever and close guarded, but he seemed grateful for an American to be there to speak to his guests and a woman no less." She smiled at him. "Navarro seems to have a drive to remove Zorro." She took a breath. "He has Monastario's journals."

"How did he come by those?" He asked curiously.

"Enrique is his cousin."

"Good I should be arrested soon and you will have the money to give the poor at the mission." He took a breath. "It also will end the career of the Commandante and one more brick in the Eagle's wall will fall." He looked at her.

"But how will you prove it is not you?" She asked.

"Bernardo shall ride as Zorro." He said simply.

"Ah, he will distract them by rousing the cuartel and riding off, thus proving your innocence, but I look like a fool."

"Perhaps not. Not if I can force the commandante into a duel." He beamed. "Your affections are something I require in my marriage."

She gasped. "You cannot fight him as Diego…"

"Well not fight him, just hold him off." He smiled at her playfully. "I will not hurt him never fear."

"I am not worried about him or myself…"

He nodded and sat up. He then hopped down as she walked into the room. He followed her, watching her as she lit a candle. She put the hurricane glass cover over it and set it on Diego's desk as she reached up removing the long strip of cloth she had draped about her head and hair. The dress she wore was very conservative. It reminded him of the high-necked dress she wore when she had first come to California.

She methodically removed the overdress, petticoats, and other assorted items until she was in her shift. She rose to her feet and looked at herself in the mirror on the dresser table. She knew her husband was there, watching. She did not mind the strange voyeurism of Diego there, comfortable with him. Though it was interesting to feel his gaze glued to her.

He came forward and wrapped his arms about her. "How is our dear commendante?"

"He has his suspicions, but I shall lull them." She said smiling as she turned in his embrace.

"You have a fine talent for lulling." He said. He bent and kissed her. "Navarro is very charmed with you. Does he believe you?"

"Si." She said. "I am not sure what game the Eagle is." She looked up at him. "But, Diego, how far should I go?" She asked him looking up at him.

"Only as far as the bedroom door. A woman on her back is at a distinct disadvantage."

She chuckled. "So you think, my love."

He smiled at her, cupping the back of her skull. "Oh? Shall I show you then?" He asked as he bent, lifting her up against him. It was then she realized he had removed his shirt. She felt like a doll against his well-muscled form. He was tall, thin, lithe, and all muscle whereas she was short, a little heavy due to the weight she had gained in her pregnancy she was still getting rid of, and not as muscled.

She brushed her small fingers through the thick chest hair as he bent, kissing her again as he held her to his side, legs about his thin hips. She pulled back, looking at him. "Shall we to bed, Senor de la Vega?"

He nodded, smiling as he moved to the bed and laid her down on the bed. She looked up at him as he stood a moment, watching her before she reached a hand up and pulled him down to her.

ZzZ

Boudica woke feeling movement beside her.

It was early yet and Diego was awake. She could not imagine why. He normally, especially when he rode as Zorro, slept in. However, last night they had been in each other's arms. When not making love, they spoke about how Diego was systematically removing the men under the Eagle before he went for the head of the hydra.

First to fall was Navarro, the easiest target of the top lieutenants under the Eagle.

Boudica felt a warm hand cup her buttock from beneath. She took a breath feeling a lovely warm sensation in her belly. She looked down and saw Diego's dark head between her thighs as he lifted the hand that had been under her to her breast as he caressed that, not looking up.

Boudica sighed letting the feeling build, but then there was a knock at the door.

"Diego." Came Alejandro's voice from outside.

More knocking.

"Diego!"

Boudica turned to look at the door moving to push her husband away so she could answer, but Diego lifted his head and looked up at her.

"No!" He said with a growl that made her shiver as he pulled her closer as he moved more insistently against her sensitive flesh.

She gasped hand moving to move him as she heard more insistent knocking, but instead her hand cupped his skull and pulled him closer, fingers locking in his thick short, dark hair. Her other hand went to the headboard as she arched upwards, climax washing over her. Her hips moved up against Diego's face and she felt him smile as she let out a soft moan/sob, eyes closing.

When he was sure that she had had all she could from her climax, the fourth in only six hours, he gently moved her thigh off his shoulder as she quivered in the aftermath.

"All right!" He called. "Coming father!" He growled as he kissed the hand that was resting now on her thigh as she rolled to her side, panting as she pulled up the sheet. He kissed the thigh near his face as he moved, allowing her to fully cover herself as he moved, pulling on his dressing gown.

He moved to the door and opened it looking at his father knowing his hair was in disarray.

His father looked at him. "What have you been doing? Are you becoming as deaf as Bernardo? You sleep like the dead? Surely, Boudica heard me. She is a light sleeper…"

He looked passed his son and saw his daughter-in-law curled on her side, the sheet barely covering her, cheeks flushed as she lay with her eyes closed. He could see her just due to the light in the room and through the posts of the footboard.

He then looked up at his son. "You could have told me!" He gasped.

Diego looked back and then flushed a little at the fiery unkept hair about her pillow that was in disarray from him playing with it much of the night. Also how she looked. She looked like a woman who was fresh bedded and had enjoyed every moment out of it.

"Told you what, father?" Diego asked leaning against the doorway, blocking his father's view. He lifted a hand to pull a wayward hair from his mouth as he regarded his father thoughtfully.

Alejandro took a breath. "That you would be out soon but were detained."

"You would not have accepted that." Diego said slightly amused.

"Perhaps."

"And me shouting to go away because I am making love to my wife really is too forward." Diego said. He patted his father's arm. "Never fear you will have another grandchild soon enough."

"Si." Alejandro said chuckling. "Come. Don Alfredo has come with news from the Pueblo."

Diego nodded. "I will dress and come to the Sala in a few moments."

Alejandro caught his arm. "I would bring Boudica as well. If she is not too tender."

Diego hissed and shook his head before shutting the door as Alejandro walked to the landing and then down the stairs to the Sala smiling to himself.

Diego looked at his wife. She had sat up looking delicious in the dapple light from the window. One of the servants had opened the shutters while they still slept. Likely Buena since Esperanza was not in her cradle. She needed early morning feedings and Buena had made it a habit to keep her with Tomas as she continued her duties in the kitchen, the pair entertaining each other with gurgles and wiggles.

"Duty calls?" She asked him.

"Si. For us both." He walked to his armoire and pulled out some freshly laundered clothing. He looked as she rose, naked in the early light as she walked to find her own clothing.

Once gathered she sat on the bed, watching her husband as he dressed, as she pulled on a shift. She then hiking up the hem to her mid-thigh as she rolled up a stocking and then tied it about her thigh, just above the knee. She then put her knife there and moved to the second side.

She dropped the ribbon. Thankfully, Diego had been moving toward the mirror on the dressing table. He bent and lifted it to her, pausing to kiss the alabaster thigh. He looked at her and smiled before he pulled on his jacket.

"Diego…" she said.

He looked at her in the mirror as she pulled on her petticoat. "Si?"

"Are you all right?" She asked.

He followed her gaze to his groin and then lifted his hazel eyes to her own. She arched an eyebrow.

He chuckled. "Si." He stepped to her. He bent and kissed her lightly. "I will just have you again this evening."

She shook her head. "At this rate it will be hard for me not to be pregnant by your birthday."

He beamed. "Oh, she has guessed another plan."

She rolled her eyes at him. He smirked and combed his hair.

He brushed her hair which as wild and combed it into a simple, but elegant style.

Together they walked to the Sala where Alejandro and Don Alfredo were waiting. Boudica walked to Don Alfredo who took her hands and kissed her cheeks in welcome.

"Ah, there is the lovely new mother." He said looking at her. "As rosy cheeked as ever." He nodded to the small bundle Alejandro held. "I was being introduced to the latest edition." He nodded to Diego. "You did well, Diego. She is a very beautiful little thing."

Diego smiled. "That is all her mother. I am still amazed I had any part in making so lovely a child." He said looking fondly at his wife.

Alejandro smiled as he rocked the little baby.

"I have heard rumor that the administrato is leaving us." Don Alfredo said.

Boudica shook her head. "Only for a time."

Alejandro looked at her. "How do you know this?"

She smiled a little. "I have my ways father, just as you." She took a breath. "But make no mistake, he is a spider seeking all of California in his web. We must be vigilant."

Alejandro nodded. "Wise words."

Don Alfredo stepped to Boudica. "It is rare for a woman to be so gifted with beauty and intellect. He looked over at Diego who was watching. "You must have your hands full, Diego."

Diego chuckled. "Si, at times."

Don Alfredo stayed for a meal as they spoke about the militia group that could be call upon at anytime if the Eagle became a threat.

ZzZ

Diego and Boudica went to the plaza that afternoon. Diego became interested in some items and Boudica moved away from him and moved quickly across the plaza to the cuartel. The guards nodded to her as she passed and walked to Navarro's office.

The guard knocked.

"Si?"

"Senora de la Vega has come, Commandante." The guard called.

"Show her in."

The guard did so and then closed the door behind her. Navarro looked at the young woman before him. She was many years younger than he, perhaps young enough that he could be her father, it was hard for him to tell. But she was lovely.

He stepped to her. "You have brought him then?"

"Si." She said looking at him. "He won't be hurt will he?"

He chuckled. "No, my dear. I merely have questions."

She nodded and turned to leave, but he caught her arm. She looked up at him startled.

He pulled her to him and kissed her softly. She allowed it. As he pulled back, she smiled and then walked out as he watched her go.

He called Sargent Garcia to him. "Sargent. I require you to bring the de la Vegas to me."

"But the Senora was just here." Sargent Garcia said.

"Si, but I have questions for her husband. Bring them both back."

"Si, commandante."

Sargent Garcia then went and followed Boudica as she went back to her husband who nodded to her. He looked back.

"Navarro is acting quicker than we thought." He said softly to her.

She nodded.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded again.

Sargent Garcia came up to them with Reyes behind him. "Don Diego, Senora, the Commandante wishes to speak to you."

"But I was just speaking to him…" Boudica protested and looked at Diego's disapproving look.

"I had wondered where you ran off to." He said eyeing her. "We shall come." He put a hand on her elbow and walked with her.

"Diego…" she hissed as his strong fingers dug into her tender flesh.

Boudica paused in the courtyard of the cuartel. "I do not wish to go further."

Diego looked at her. "Come we must do as he requests…"

"But, I…"

Sargent Garcia watched as Diego pulled his wife a step. She clearly did not wish to go further. He moved and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Sargent Garcia opened the door and saluted. "Don Diego de la Vega and his wife as ordered commandante."

Navarro smiled seeing the young woman protesting as Diego leaned to admonish her. "Ah Don Diego. It is really you I wish to speak to. Your lady wife no doubt could wait at the tavern for you."

Diego looked up. "Si." He said, his annoyance on his face as he stepped toward the office.

Boudica was panting a little, but she straightened and moved to walk out.

"Oh, Senora." Navarro called.

She turned back.

Navarro tossed a heavy coin purse to Boudica. "Gracias for all your help, Senora."

She caught it looking at it in horror as her husband looked at her from the stairwell. Sargent Garcia blinked.

Diego took a breath. "Were you so needing money that you did not think to ask me, Boudica?"

"When are you home? You keep me in that draft museum most of my days." She shot back.

Navarro smiled. "Come we have much to discuss about your activities, Don Diego."

He took a step forward. "Boudica no…."

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I shall never forgive you!" She said turning and leaving as Diego blinked.

Navarro smiled. "Will you join me, Don Diego."

"Of course…" Diego said looking out to where his wife had disappeared. He sighed. "She has been acting very strange of late. She will not let me touch her and she weeps often."

"How is she sad with a new child?" Sargent Garcia asked.

Diego shrugged. "I have no idea. Perhaps we should try for another, assuming she will allow me to." He sighed looking at Navarro holding papers. "If you are busy Commandante, perhaps I could be arrested at a more convenient time so I can find out what is wrong with my wife."

Navarro looked up. "Are you truly that naïve de la Vega. Your wife is done with her marriage to you."

Both the Sargent and Diego looked at him startled.

"But how can that be?" Sargent Garcia said. "She seemed so happy."

"Women are strange creatures, Sargent." Diego said.

"Sargent close the door." Navarro said.

"With me outside, Commandante?" Sargent Garcia asked.

"With you inside." Navarro said. "What I have to say is of great importance."

"Everything the commandante says is of great importance." Sargent Garcia said as he closed the door.

Navarro nodded to a chair. "Sit down." He said to Diego.

Diego walked in and sat gracefully like a cat in the chair looking up.

"I have here a list of Zorro's offenses. Thanks to your beloved wife I was able to add a few more."

"That is quite a few. He must be working nights." Diego said smirking.

Navarro looked at Diego. "She is quite charming, your wife. You and pretty."

"I know." Diego said. "Why else do you think I married her?"

"She will not have to worry about that now."

"Oh?"

"Si. She collected the reward money." He looked down at Diego. "She has denounced you de la Vega as the one and only el Zorro."

Sargent Garcia blinked. "Why would she denounce him? She is his wife…"

"We have been having a bit of a rocky road since the birth of Esperanza." Diego admitted slowly. "But every marriage has a few ups and downs."

"One interesting fact that I have noticed, you are always close at hand in the area when Zorro has appeared, but you are never seen when he is there. How do you account for that de la Vega?" Navarro asked him.

"Well, I…"

"Diego de la Vega, I arrest you in the name of the king."

"But I am already under arrest." Diego said looking up at him.

"You are Zorro!"

Sargent Garcia laughed at that as Diego rose to his feet. "You cannot be serious. He has been cleared of this several times, Commandante."

"What are you laughing about idiot?" Navarro asked.

"Your pardon Commandante, but in the whole of Los Angeles, there is no one less likely. He cannot even use a sword well. Ask anyone."

"Precisely. Your disguise is too good." Navarro said looking at Diego before him.

"But you can't be serious!" Diego protested.

"His wife paints a very good picture about how he leaves her at night and comes back with minor cuts and scrapes." Navarro said. "I would not leave such a woman to lie cold. Apparently, she has had enough of covering for you, de la Vega."

Diego took a breath. "I do not understand her betrayal. I gave her all she wanted…"

"Perhaps it isn't enough. Perhaps she wanted more."

"Oh?" Diego asked.

Before Navarro could elaborate on that a messenger came into the cuartel yelling. "I have an urgent message for the Senor Commandante."

Navarro went to the window. "Show that courier in." He ordered.

Diego was watching, curious now. He was amazed. His wife had been playing her part very well it would seem. He almost believed she had betrayed him and it was his plan. He regarded the men before him as he waited.

He turned back to Garcia. "Draw your saber." Garcia did so. "Keep it pointed at de la Vega. If he so much as moves, run him through."

"But Commandante…"

"That is an order, Sargent."

"Ummm Si, Commandante." Garcia said lifting his saber with a shrug as Diego smiled lifting it to his chest lightly.

The door opened to reveal the rider.

"Well that is all the commotion about?" Navarro asked the rider.

"He is almost here, Senor Commandante. I rode ahead since I knew you wanted to know. Another half an hour at the most. I came as fast as I could."

"Who is here?"

"The Viceroy. I challenged his party myself in the pass." He took a breath. "As you know my orders are to stop everyone."

"Impossible. The viceroy here."

"But it is true."

"What is they viceroy doing here with no warning. I knew he was in Monterey with the governor, but why here?"

Diego was watching. The Viceroy had come at a time when de Vargas was gone. Perhaps that was by design. If so, it was very well played.

"Perhaps he just wishes to visit you Commandante." Diego said smiling.

Navarro narrowed his eyes at him. He looked back at the rider. "That is all."

The man saluted and walked out.

Navarro took a breath and walked back to Diego who had sat down delicately on the commandant's desk, gloved hands folded on his knee.

"There are political enemies spreading lies about me." Navarro hissed.

"Now what possible lies would they be telling about you?" Diego asked.

"That I am incompetent and…" He looked back at Diego. "Never mind about the lies. It is all your fault Senor Zorro."

Diego looked at him in surprise and amusement. "Si, you are here at an opportune time. I will publicly have the only blot on my rule here removed." He beamed a little. He turned around. "Guard. Heat water for a bath, quickly."

"Si Commandante." The guard said and moved to comply.

"It will take more than a bath to remove the blood on your reputation." Diego said blandly.

"We shall see." He turned to Garcia. "We have only happy people in Los Angeles. There is no crime…"

"No crime? But our jail is full like a keg of dried fish from the rancheros whom we have been rounding up."

"Release them. I want this to be a model pueblo. The people are joyous and will cheer spontaneously when they see the Viceroy."

"How do you make the people cheer when they are not happy?"

That was a good question, Diego said watching and nodding.

"That I leave up to you, but I want the people joyous even if you have to shoot them."

Garcia nodded and then winced.

Diego shook his head and put his face in his palm. This was too much.

"Go, we have very little time." Navarro said.

"Si, in fact we are a year too late." Garcia said leaving the room.

Diego had moved his hand down quickly and smiled at the commandant.

"As for you Senor Zorro, you will remain here as my personal prisoner." Navarro said. He turned. "Guard, escort Senor de la Vega to my rooms and make sure he does not escape. Guard him well."

Diego took a breath and rose to his feet and walked before the lancer with a pistol trained on him to the commandant's rooms.

ZzZ

He remained there as Navarro bathed, reading a book.

Outside, Boudica was looking for Bernardo.

Bernardo was also looking for her. He found Garcia and gestured.

"Oh it is you little one." He smiled. "You are looking for your master, today. Well I am afraid you will not find him."

Bernardo looked at him.

Garcia sighed. "How do I explain he is arrested to a man who is deaf and dumb…"

A horn blew.

"The signal!" He looked at Bernardo. "I'm sorry. I must go!" He said.

Bernardo looked after him.

Boudica came to him and tapped his shoulder. She gestured for him to follow her.

He did so. "Diego is arrested, Bernardo. His plan is going well, but there is a complication. The viceroy has come to Los Angeles."

He looked at her startled.

She nodded. "Can you go get Zorro's clothing and be back in two hours?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Good!" She said nodding. "We will have need of you."

He moved off. "God's speed." She murmured.

She then moved to join the crowd. However, it was Don Carlos who came to her. "I hear we have a guest, my dear. Will you join me?"

"Of course, Don Carlos." She said taking his hand lightly.

ZzZ

Navarro moved and got his men ready after his bath as he ordered Diego to remain where he was under guard for now.

The lancers lined up waiting as the viceroy's carriage came up. The people were cheering.

"Very well drilled Sargent. Very spontaneous." Navarro commended the Sargent as the viceroy waved at the people cheering him.

Don Carlos nodded to the Navarro as he held Boudica's hand. She stood between the two men. Navarro leaned down to her.

"Have you met him before?"

"We were only hosts to the governor, commandante." She said softly.

He nodded.

The carriage door opened and a regal looking man stepped out. He was a Castilian Spaniard.

"Your excellency!" Navarro greeted. "It is with feelings of profound humility and respect that I greet you."

The viceroy helped a young woman down from the carriage.

"If you don't mind commandante, we will dispense with the formal speeches." The viceroy said. "My daughter, Constancia, Capitan Navarro."

Navarro smiled. "I had no idea this poor pueblo would be doubly honored. Senorita, your most obedient servant." He said bowing.

"I see we have gallantry in even the most remote parts of California." Constancia said.

"I have been reading reports of this pueblo, Capitan. Some of which disturbed me. Crime, corruption, heavy taxes and very little about the contented people." He then took a breath. "And an outlaw named Zorro and another named Coyote."

"I ask you to look at the crowd. To these look like unhappy people to you?" Navarro asked.

"Viva!" The crowd cheered.

He then nodded. "May I introduce Don Carlos Galindo and Senora de la Vega." He took a breath. "Don Carlos is the magistrate appointed by the governor himself for the region. The Senora is the wife of the son of one of the most influential men of the region."

The viceroy nodded to Don Carlos and then reached out his hand to Boudica. "Senora. You must be the lovely lady that the governor and his daughter speak of from their stay here. You are the daughter-in-law of Don Alejandro de la Vega."

"Si, excellency." She said curtsying to him deeply. She offered her hand. He took it, lifting her.

He kissed the cool hand. "My daughter, Constancia."

"Welcome." Boudica said stepping to her and kissing her cheeks. "May I offer you my family's hacienda for your stay here, excellency?" She asked.

"That is very kind and it comes very highly recommended, but I think we will remain at the inn. I have much to discuss with Don Carlos and the Commandante."

"Senor de Vargas sadly cannot not join us. The administrato was recalled to Monterey." Don Carlos said.

The viceroy nodded. "Si. I know." He nodded to Boudica. "However, Senora, if you would be so kind as to join us for some cool wine, I would be most grateful."

"Of course excellency." She said taking his elbow as his daughter took the other and they walked together across the plaza, several men and women cheering as the viceroy smiled.

"Your pueblo seems happier than many, despite the reports." He leaned close. "What can you tell me about these outlaws?"

"They are out of the law, but they fight for the people, Senor. The peons have little voice. As you have no doubt heard, many are hungry."

"I will see to funds being sent for aide." He said as they walked into the tavern. "You sound almost like you admire them."

"It has to be an adventure, riding about masked, running from the cuartel." She smiled at him. "He does good work. It is a same he has to do it outside the law."

"No good deed goes unpunished."

"Si." She said.

"Where is your husband?"

"Capitan Navarro has him."

The Viceroy nodded. "I need to speak to him and your father-in-law."

"I will send word to my father." She offered.

"Gracias." The viceroy nodded.

ZzZ

Boudica waited for Bernardo to return.

When he did, she had him wait as she rode to the hacienda telling him she would return in a short time. He needed to bide his time and wait. They would see Diego freed soon enough.

She arrived and quickly dressed as the Coyote.

She noticed Rana was acting different and then noticed there was a small white form in the hay. She had given birth! Boudica gasped. She had not even shown any signs, but the foal was there, resting from the birth.

She heard a noise and ducked around a corner and watched as James discovered the scene. Rana would be in good hands, but Coyote was needed elsewhere.

She rode to the mission at a hard gallop.

She arrived there with her saddlebags full of supplies. She walked to Padre Felipe's office was. She knocked.

"Enter." He called.

She opened the door and stepped in seeing a lancer patrol nearby. They had come to help with the sheer amount of the crowds.

Padre Felipe came to her and she lifted a finger to her face wrap as a knock was heard behind her. He opened the door with her behind it.

"Si?"

"Padre? Are you alone? We saw something moving about the mission that matched the description of the Coyote." One lancer said.

Felipe blinked. "I have seen so many today that I am taking my ease now." He said.

The lancers nodded. "Very good."

"Bless you." Felipe said making a cross before them before shutting the door.

The Coyote stepped forward and handed him the purse and then unloaded the saddlebags. "Zorro was kept up, but he wished me to bring you these things."

Padre Felipe nodded. "I have heard you are a woman? Are you the mate of Zorro then, Coyote?"

She looked at him and took a breath. "I thought I could pass all trials." She said using a higher pitched voice than her own.

He chuckled. "Child, I was about the world forty years before I took this vocation. I have been soldier, sailor, sinner, man of God…" He looked at her. "At least that was pure."

She cocked her head. "Why did you become a holy father?"

"I was tired of taking lives. I needed to repent. I had served my king and country. Now I have a quieter life."

She nodded. "Perhaps then I am destined for the cowl."

He chuckled. "Perhaps, but you and Zorro are very young yet and the people have need of you." He lifted the purse. "This will help these poor people who have lost their homes."

She nodded. "That was my hope." She took a breath. "I will return later with more food stuffs."

"Gracias." Felipe said. "And God bless you."

She nodded and left, dodging the patrol as Felipe looked at the purse and the food.

ZzZ

Boudica arrived back at the pueblo near sunset. She found Bernardo waiting for her. He smiled at her as she quickly got down.

"I think Navarro is going to make his move. He wants to serve Diego gift wrapped to the Viceroy. He wishes to marry Constancia as well."

Bernardo gestured.

"No. Apparently, I am to be the Eagle's bride or so they think. But I am not supposed to know this. I going to recant my statement. I need you to be ready. If I cannot send you a signal, I need you to ride as Zorro at nine o-clock."

He nodded and gestured.

"Si." She nodded and mounted her horse again.

ZzZ

Navarro looked at Garcia. "Who do you think I should marry, Sargent? Senora de la Vega or the daughter of a viceroy."

"The Senora is yet married."

"After I execute her outlaw husband she will be free to marry again."

"Si." Garcia winced. He really considered Don Diego a friend.

"However, a marriage between the viceroy's daughter and I would be mutually advantageous. Don't you think?"

"It certainly would be a quick way of becoming a colonel."

Navarro eyed him and shook his head. "Perhaps." He looked over. "Look at me, Sergeant. You find me attractive?"

"No."

"No, you idiot! I mean if you were a woman."

"If I was a woman and fat like this, I wouldn't be particular."

"A fair point." Navarro said looking him up and down.

ZzZ

It was later that evening.

Boudica was having a meal with the viceroy, Don Carlos, and Constancia. Boudica had become quite a good friend to the young woman.

"I fear I have made a terrible mistake." Boudica said looking at the Viceroy. I denounced my husband thinking his nightly escapades were that of Zorro, however, I saw Zorro this day near the mission, and my husband is the prisoner of Capitan Navarro."

The Viceroy looked at her. "That is a serious charge to bring against your own husband."

"We have had a bit of a hard time after the birth of my child." She frowned. "Perhaps I was just jealous. He is very attractive. Maybe a woman caught his eye, I have no idea why I was so foolish." She took a breath. "I hope he will forgive me."

The Viceroy patted her hand. "He seemed in fairly high spirits when I met him at the cuartel."

Navarro then walked into the inn with Sargent Garcia, Corporal Reyes, and a man whose hands were bound. He was dressed as Zorro with a lancer to either side of him.

Boudica gasped, rising to her feet as did Constancia and the Viceroy.

Navarro smiled. "You see before you, the Fox neatly trapped." He nodded to the bound man beside him.

"What is this about, Navarro?" The viceroy asked.

Navarro reached up and pulled down the mask reveal the face of Diego. Boudica let out a soft gasp. Constancia looked at her father.

"Father it is Diego!" She said.

He nodded.

"Si. Diego de la Vega is the infamous outlaw Zorro." Navarro said. "With him trapped, it will not take long to find his mate, the Coyote."

Diego smiled a little. "Good luck with that. I have been looking for her for months and she certainly is not my mate. She is a thief. She has stolen food from our hacienda and feeds the mission poor with it."

The Viceroy looked at him. "Diego this is a very serious offense. Your wife has brought forward evidence that compels me to question they this charge happened."

"She did denounce me, excellency." Diego said looking at his wife. "I am not sure for what reason."

"Foolish woman seeing another woman behind every smile you give." The viceroy said. "My own wife was so for a time."

Diego took a breath.

"However, your wife also has said she has seen Zorro riding near the mission this day." The Viceroy said. "That I believe since there are many poor up there." He looked at Navarro. "Release him."

Navarro did reluctantly as he released Diego. Diego pulled off the black clothing and his jacket, cravat, and vest.

"Now, why are you so fixated on Diego being this Zorro." The Viceroy asked.

"My cousin, when he served here kept a journal. He had evidence that de la Vega was Zorro."

"Or was this perhaps a plot to gain the affections of my wife?" Diego asked.

Navarro blinked. "What?"

"Boudica is a very attractive young woman. She has borne a child meaning she could have more. She is mother to the de la Vega heir." Diego eyed the man. "Is it not possible that you did this in an attempt to seduce my wife, convinced her to take money for denouncing me, money she does not need, and then wait to condemn me before you bedded her."

Navarro looked at him. "Are you saying I put her up to this?"

"Perhaps. Those journals no doubt also speak of your cousin's suspicions of her." Diego took a step away. "Your cousin tried to rape her and then wished to marry her to cover this sin."

Navarro looked at him. "And how would I coerce your wife?"

"There may be something in there that you threatened her with."

The Viceroy looked at the pair. "Is that true Capitan?"

Navarro shook his head.

Boudica took a breath. "I made a mistake." She stepped between the men. "I am sorry for it." She said.

Diego looked at her and nodded.

Navarro took a breath and then eyed Diego. "You are still Zorro and you had made me look like a fool. I am tired of the de la Vegas having such power here." He lifted his gloves and slapped Diego across his face. "That is what I think of that."

Diego looked at his startled, but then took a breath. "Glove…" He called. One was given. "Sword." A rapier was given to him.

Boudica squeaked. "Diego no! You do not fence well at all and…"

He looked at her. "If I must duel for you, I shall." He murmured.

Navarro smiled. "Clear the room."

Diego looked at the man. "To first blood then?"

Navarro nodded.

The viceroy pulled Boudica out of the way. She looked up. It was almost nine.

The two circled each other. The two then dueled, breaking furniture and moving about the room. Diego looked very awkward with his sword, but was holding his own against Navarro who was trying to find a way to bleed him.

At last Diego was pressed against the wall near the window.

"Diego, enough of this playing about." The viceroy said.

Navarro knocked the sword from Diego's hand and pressed his own rapier to Diego's neck. "Now admit you are Zorro or your throat will never utter another sound."

Diego gasped straightening, looking at Navarro as Boudica gasped. He looked at her, trying to calm her with his eyes before he looked back at Navarro.

Outside, Zorro rode to the plaza and pulled up, throwing a knife at the door of the inn. He then rode onward as men fired at him as he rode by.

"Zorro!" Reyes barked. "After him!"

The door to the inn opened as the viceroy looked out and the lancers rode out.

Zorro dismounted a couple streets over and then pulled Tornado into the building. He then shut the door and listened as the soldiers rode by. He then pulled down his mask revealing the amused Bernardo who offered a carrot to Tornado.

At the inn, the viceroy pulled the knife free where it was embedded in the door. He unwrapped the note.

"Sorry I could not make the party, Zorro." The viceroy read and then looked at the startled, Navarro.

"But…" Navarro gasped.

"Take him away." The viceroy told the lancers.

They nodded.

Boudica looked at her husband as he lifted the rapier looking tired. He took a breath. "Forgive me, excellency, but my wife and I must be going. We have much to discuss."

The viceroy looked at him. "As long as you are discussing things without your fists."

Diego nodded. "I have never lifted a hand to a woman. I do not intend to start now, excellency. Con tu permiso."

The viceroy nodded.

Diego bowed. "Goodbye Senorita." He said bowing to Contancia before collecting his wife who was still recovering from watching the duel over her. He brought her to the carriage outside and then drove back home with her beside him.

Once well out of town, Boudica took a breath. "That was close, Diego."

"Si." He nodded. He heard hoof beats and looked back.

Bernardo came up in his own clothing, slowing up to go at their pace.

"Well done, Bernardo." Diego said. "Well it worked."

"Barely." She took a breath. "I was so worried you were going to have to use your real skills fencing."

He beamed. "No." He looked over. "Bernardo, ride ahead and see to Tornado and Nevada."

Boudica smiled. "Rana foaled today."

"Wonderful!" Diego said. "It will need a name as well."

Bernardo then rode on.

Boudica looked up at her husband. "I love you Diego." She said softly. "That was so hard to say such things."

He nodded. "I am sorry, but it worked for the greater good no?"

She nodded and then pulled him down for a kiss.

He pulled back and smiled. "One of the top Eagle men are down. We will work to make all of them leave until we a last have the Eagle alone."

She nodded sighed leaning against his arm. "Take me home, Diego."

He nodded. "I will, with the upmost pleasure."

She beamed up at him as he leaned down for another kiss. It was a good day and one top lieutenant had fallen out of grace. Now to work on the others while the Eagle still was working to keep his power and influence.

The de la Vegas, Zorro, Coyote, and indeed California were in a war that would soon reveal the rule of engagement with de Vargas and his master plans.

It would be a long war, but this battle for now, was over and the Californians had won.


	52. Guilty Until Proven Innocent

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 52 – Guilty Until Proven Innocent

Bernardo knocked on the door of the room to Diego and Boudica.

It was still early morning and the pair had not risen yet, even for breakfast. Three days ago, after the Viceroy had seen to the arrest of Capitan Navarro after he failed to capture Zorro and made a mess of the pueblo, Diego had taken his wife home after the duel. They had been mostly silent, watching the prairie at night pass them.

It wasn't until they were home, in the courtyard, Diego smoking, that they finally spoke. Boudica had been shocked how far that had gone. She had hoped to bee able to ride in with Bernardo as Coyote to save Diego, but Navarro would not allow her to go. Neither would the viceroy.

The pair then walked to their bedroom and talked more, the words of husbands and wives. Diego naturally was not as concerned by it all as Boudica had been, but even he had to admit how close it had been.

The Viceroy left the next morning, prisoner in tow. Constancia promised to write her new friend. She liked Boudica and she was almost sure that the young woman would be able to send her notes about the pueblo and news that men would not wish to know. Also notes to Constancia were less likely to be broken into and spied on, but she could relay messages to her father as needed.

Los Angeles was again under the control of the magistrate, Don Carlos, and acting Commandant Demetrio Garcia, at least until De Vargas returned. Garcia had his hands full between sorting the cuartel and seeing to the final plans for the wedding that was coming up on this coming Saturday. That was only four days away.

Agnes was starting to panic and it had taken Alejandro, Diego, and Boudica to calm her. The hacienda would be used for the wedding reception. Part of the panic was the fact that Agnes had wanted something rather simple, but Alejandro had invited nearly the whole of the pueblo and more besides. Well within his rights since he was paying for it, it seemed more than Agnes wished, but she played along, hoping not to embarrass him or herself.

The small ranchero home that Alejandro was giving them as a wedding present was even now having the final touches done to it and the well dug. It would be another week at least before the pair could move into their new home. Alejandro would have them ride to the pueblo and stay in the inn for two nights and then have the new bride return to the hacienda until the home was finished. Naturally, with the de la Vegas living only a mile away, they would be able to help out often and check on Agnes's welfare as her new husband did his duties at the cuartel.

Boudica had pulled on her dressing gown and opened the door. She smiled at Bernardo who beamed at her and motioned for her to come with him.

"What? Why?" she asked the servant as he gestured and she watched him.

"Who is it?" Diego asked from the bed.

Boudica noted their daughter was still sleeping in her cradle. The little thing was coming up on her second month and was already growing into needing new clothing. Esperanza twitched a little in sleep, but settled back. Bo smiled a little and then looked back at Bernardo who was urgently gesturing to her.

"Bernardo. He wants to show me something." She said as Bernardo gave up trying to tell her with his hands and simply grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the secret entrance.

She allowed him to pull her along. She cast a look back at Diego who had been curious also. He rose from bed to follow, but by then the pair were already in the stairwell heading down to the cave. Boudica wondered why Bernardo was so excited. He was gesturing to her happily.

She smiled and cocked her head. Something about a baby.

They arrived in the cave and she looked about. Tornado was to the side, near the spring, watching. Nevada was to the other side eating some hay. She looked thinner.

Bernardo gestured as he walked forward a little.

Boudica followed him and gasped. In the hay, resting, were twin foals. One was a black like his sire and the other was black with a white mane and tail. She beamed at Bernardo and walked forward.

"Good girl, Nevada!" She said as she went to look at the tiny things. Both were fillies and they lifted their heads to look up at her. She squatted down and lifted her hand to the closest.

The little nose sniffed her.

Nevada came and nudged her mistress. Boudica smiled and turned running her nose. "They are beautiful!" She said.

"Si, they are!" Diego said nodding from where he stood. He walked to Tornado and patted his tall shoulder. "Well done my friend." He patted Tornado's hip as he walked by and moved to stand behind Boudica as he offered Nevada a little sugar cube.

"Three need names now, Bo. Your herd is growing." He said wrapping his arms about her.

She looked up at him and beamed. "I will rival you and Papa soon."

He chuckled. "Indeed. Come. You need to have breakfast."

She nodded and allowed him to take her back into the hacienda.

After a lovely breakfast, Boudica went and discussed names with her husband and Alejandro as she rocked her daughter who had just been fed. Rana's colt was to be named Abogado. Nevada's twin fillies were Luna and Tigre. The black beauty actually was a rare brindle they had discovered seeing her moving in the light. Diego said she looked like a tiger. Luna had the spotting of her mother on one of her back legs and her coat was more slate gray than black. Even still they were very pretty and Alejandro was excited to see them join the de la Vega herd when they were ready.

Boudica and Diego went into town riding their horses. Diego was on Phantom and Boudica was on a gelding named Domino. Domino was a stocky quarter horse who was very fast when he needed to sprint. He was bred in Texas and had come with part of a cattle deal that Alejandro had struck. A good horse he often was ridden by James, but today, since Rana had just had her foal and Agnes was riding another mare, the fearless Domino was to be Boudica's mount today.

They arrived in the pueblo for lunch and Diego took her to the tavern. It was unusual that Sargent Garcia was not there. They found Agnes there alone, looking puzzled.

"Agnes." Diego greeted pulling off his gloves. "What brings you here and all alone?"

"Demetrio was going to meet me for lunch, but he has not come. I have been here over an hour." She said.

"That is most unlike him." Boudica said taking her cousin's hand.

"Si." Agnes nodded.

Diego dropped into a seat. "I am sure he is just on a patrol and has not returned. The cuartel would be looking for their commandante if he was missing."

She nodded. "You are right, Don Diego."

He smiled at her as he lit a cigar. "My dear, we have discussed this. You do not need to use my title. You are my family." He said. He took her hand and kissed it lightly. "Now come, have lunch with us."

She nodded and allowed her guardian to take things in stride.

ZzZ

After lunch, Agnes went to go shopping.

Diego and Boudica were looking at fresh produce. Diego was looking at some lovely avocados and papaya as he sniffed them. Boudica moved to go look at something that caught her eye as she moved away from him.

She waited for a rider to pass her, but instead the man dropped off his horse at her feet. He had several wounds and his head was roughly bound with a dirty cloth. She gasped as he hit the earth.

"Diego!" She cried as she knelt at his side. "Senor!" She said gently shaking him lightly to wake him.

Diego turned and saw the scene before him and looked over. "Senor Magistrato!" He called seeing Don Carlos moving to get into his carriage.

Don Carlos turned and gasped. He looked at his driver. "Go fetch the doctor!" He ordered and moved to join the de la Vegas.

Diego lifted the man's head and offered him some water. "What happened Senor?"

"At the pass." The man said softly. "I was robbed and beaten." He said.

Boudica was looking him over gently. "Where are you hurt Senor?"

"My head is the worst, Senorita." He looked at her. "Left for dead." He panted. "Are you an angel?"

"Si, but she walks this earth." Diego said smiling fondly at his wife.

"It is Senora." Boudica corrected and she gently looked at his hurts and bruises.

"Senora. Forgive me." The rider said.

"Who are you, Senor?" Don Carlos asked.

There was a crowd about them. The lancers had come and pushed people back little. Reyes was there beside them, listening.

The rider tapped his pocket softly.

"He has something in his pocket." Diego said as he offered the poor man more water. Boudica moved as her husband eased the man's head to his wife's thigh as she sat on her knees allowing the man to relax a moment.

Don Carlos opened the man's jacket and removed the paper. He read it quickly and looked quite startled. "This man is the King's messenger for Monterey. He was bringing the payroll of the garrison." He said.

Diego looked up startled.

The messenger coughed a little and Boudica gently calmed him. "Be easy Senor." She said gently.

"Our payroll? Well who took it from him?" One of the lancers asked. "Find out who robbed him!"

"Quiet!" Reyes admonished.

"Why should I be quiet. We have not been paid in four months." The lancer took a breath. "Tell us. Was it Zorro. Or his little tag-a-long, Coyote?"

Boudica looked up at him startled. Diego laid a hand on her hand on the earth. He looked up also, listening.

"Zorro. No soldier." The rider said. "I was robbed and beaten by one of you." He tried to sit up a little. "The man who stole your pay was one of you soldiers."

"Could you recognize him if you saw him again?" Diego asked. "Even from the dark?"

"Si." The man said softly.

Everyone looked at each other as the man laid back and closed his eyes. Boudica gently held him as she looked at her husband.

"Rest amigo." She said gently.

"Gracias, Senora." The man murmured.

Dr. Avila arrived and the messenger was lifted onto a stretched and taken into the cuartel. Agnes stood curious as the man was laid in the shade on a table as the Doctor, with Boudica's help, saw to his hurts. Diego and the other men stood nearby.

Don Carlos walked to Agnes and smiled. "Senorita. What brings you here?"

"Looking for Sargent Garcia." She said honestly. "What happened?"

"We are trying to determine that as soon as he is able to speak again."

She nodded.

The king's messenger was revived enough with a drink of brandy and cool water to sit in a chair. Diego, Agnes, Boudica, and Don Carlos looked on as the men of the cuartel were walked before him.

The messenger, whose name was Ariel Bolívar, was resting comfortably was he looked at each man carefully. None of them seemed to be whom he recognized.

"Not him. Not him. Much too small. No…" He said as Don Carlos sat beside him, watching.

"Are you sure you could remember?" Don Carlos pressed him.

"If you are beaten and left for dead, you remember well the man who did it to you." The messenger said.

Boudica gently offered him more water. He smiled at her. Behind her, Diego stood, arms folded, with Agnes beside him, watching.

"Is this really necessary?" She asked. "Surely none of them would steal from each other. Demetrio would protest this."

"Where is he?" Diego asked laying a hand on her arm.

"I do not know. He is not here still. I am starting to worry. Being absent, especially as acting commendante, he is never far from the cuartel."

He nodded. He stepped forward and leaned down to the man seated watching. "My friend. I know we do not have the cream of the Spanish army here, but I did think they were above stealing one another's pay."

"I told you what happened. That is all I know."

"But were you sure it was a soldier?" Diego pressed. "Could you not have been mistaken about the uniform in the darkness?"

"If that is what you think, look in my saddle bag."

Diego nodded and walked to the horse that belonged to the man. He lifted a broken saber. A broken, army issued saber. Boudica stayed behind the man, watching as Agnes walked to Diego looking at the saber.

"He broke it over my body. I brought it back. I thought it might help identify the man."

Boudica took a breath. "How painful to have such steel hitting you so. You must be a mess of bruises on your back, Senor Bolívar." She said.

He nodded. "It is quite painful."

Don Carlos lifted a cigar from his jacket pocket. He looked for a light, but suddenly found one as Boudica leaned between him and the king's messenger as she gently cupped her hands, used to helping Diego. Don Carlos looked up at her and smiled a little at her thoughtfulness. He leaned forward and let his cigar ignite as he sucked in. Once lit, he sat back, and she waved the matches to put them out.

"Always so thoughtful, Senora. Gracias." He said after letting the smoke come from his lips in a cloud.

She smiled and dipped her head as she stepped back.

There was a knock at the main gate. "Open the gate! Who ordered them closed?" Came Garcia's voice.

A lancer opened the gate and looked at him. He had his boots tied and hanging from his shoulders and was walking barefoot into the cuartel.

"What happens here when I am not here to take care of things." Garcia asked half to himself. "Sometimes I think that…" He paused. "Buenas Dias your Excellency." He said seeing Don Carlos.

Agnes moved to walk to him, but Diego laid a hand on her arm. She looked back and he shook his head a little.

Don Carlos leaned back with a cigar in his hand watching. "Sargent, where is your sword?" He asked.

"Well, I…" Garcia reached for the sheath and found it not there. He blinked. "I…"

"Is that it?" Don Carlos asked pointing with the cigar he held toward Diego and Agnes. Diego was holding the sword in his hands.

Garcia nodded and walked to Diego. "Si. Gracias." He said taking it from Diego. "But it is broken. How did it become broken?" He asked.

Don Carlos sat forward. "Perhaps when you robbed the King's messenger last night in Cahuenga Pass."

"Such a good sword too…" Garcia said looking at his broken sword. "It's too bad that it got…" He looked up. "Robbed the king's messenger? Me?"

"What? No!" Agnes gasped.

A lancer stepped forward. "Is that the man?" He asked the messenger nodding to Garcia.

"That is the man." The messenger said coldly.

Agnes cried out and then fainted dead away, dropping like a stone. Diego caught her against him and looked at those about them. "Oh now really excellency."

Sargent's Garcia's mouth was open in shock. He looked at his fiancée as Diego held her to him. Diego met his gaze and then looked down at Agnes as he tried to revive her.

Don Carlos rose to his feet. "Arrest him." He ordered and walked toward the cuartel gate.

"But I did not rob anyone…" Garcia protested stepping to him.

"I said arrest him!" Don Carlos growled. "Who is in charge here?"

"I am." Garcia said simply.

"But you are the accused." Don Carlos said not looking at him.

"But I am the acting commandante." Garcia turned and looked at Agnes. He gently touched her arm and then kissed her brow softly before walking to Reyes. He handed him his broken sword. "Put me in cell number one and post a double guard. I sound like a very dangerous man."

Reyes shook his head and walked with him to the cell.

A lancer walked over as Reyes locked the cell door. "I saw you sneaking out of cuartel. I wish I'd known then what you were up to."

Garcia nodded. "Si. I wish I had known too."

Agnes was starting to come around as Boudica went to Diego. His ward looked up at him. "Oh, Diego."

e sighed and held her, bending to lift her in his arms. "It was not a nightmare, Agnes." He said nodding to Sargent Garcia behind the bars.

Agnes gasped and then began to sob as Diego held her gently, but there was little he could do to comfort her.

Don Carlos stepped to Diego and Agnes. "I would make your peace with him girl." He said. "There is much evidence in this case."

Agnes looked at him. "But…He is a good man. Please, Senor…we are to be married." She protested.

"Perhaps it was because of you that he robbed the man, give you the life of privilege you are used to…"

She gasped. "You mean this could be my fault?" She looked up at Diego in horror.

He shook his head. "She had nothing to do with this, excellency." Diego said. He gently set her on her feet and nodded as Boudica wrapped her arms about her cousin and Diego stepped before them.

Don Carlos wisely took the hint and shook his head walking out of the gate.

The only sound in the courtyard was Agnes sobbing against her cousin's shoulder as Boudica looked at Diego.

Diego stepped to them and gently caressed his ward's back as Boudica tried to hush her gently. The three of them walked out of the cuartel together, the women leading and Diego behind watching them as Agnes leaned heavily on her cousin for support.

Such a thing to learn only a few days before a marriage.

ZzZ

That afternoon the trial was being held in the inn. The accused was seated, in chains, with lancers about him. Diego sat behind him with Boudica. Agnes was behind him as was Maria the barmaid. Many members of the town had come to listen to the charges and hear the verdict.

Sargent Garcia stood before Don Carlos who was seated with a Spanish flag behind him, wearing a black judicial robe and holding a gavel. At a smaller table was a lancer acting as a scribe for the proceedings.

Garcia offered his testimony that sounded very outlandish to anyone who heard it, including himself. That made everyone in the room laugh except for Agnes and Don Carlos.

Don Carlos hit his gavel against his table. "Order!" He barked.

"You claim you did not know the messenger was arriving with the money." Don Carlos said.

"Si. I did not know. So how could I go out and rob him?" Garcia asked.

Don Carlos then looked to the crowd. "Maria Crespo would you come forward?" He called.

The young barmaid rose to her feet and walked forward.

"The night before last. Did you serve the prisoner here at the tavern?"

"Si."

"And did he tell you he expected the king's messenger and wanting his pay. And did he say that he expected the messenger that very night?"

Maria took a breath. "Si, he said that."

Garcia swallowed.

"Your Excellency." Diego said rising. "As a friend of the prisoner, I would like to ask Maria a question."

"With respect to the de la Vega name, I will permit it." Don Carlos said.

"Maria," Diego said turning to her. "Was that the first time the Sargent said he expected a messenger with the payroll?"

"Oh no, Don Diego." Maria said brightly. "Every time I ask him about his bill, that is what he says."

There was a ripple of laughter.

"How many times has he said this in the past year?" Diego asked looking at Don Carlos.

"Maybe 100, 200 times." Maria said shrugging.

"Oh no, Maria. A few times maybe, but not that many." Garcia said.

Again, there was laughter as Don Carlos gaveled his table. "Don Diego, this line of question is trivial, and it serves no useful purpose. The charge is one of the most serious known in this land according to our laws. Assault upon a King's messenger upon a King's highway." He took a breath. "There is one whom I will entertain hearing her speak a moment as to Sargent Garcia's character." He looked back. "Senorita Agnes. Come forward, my dear."

Agnes rose shakily to her feet and walked to Don Diego's side as Maria returned to her seat. "Si, Excellency." She said softly.

"You are to be married to this man. Can you account for his whereabouts last night?" Don Carlos asked.

Don Diego took a breath as she looked down. "Excellency, they are not yet wed and not lovers. With his curfew and her safely at the de la Vega hacienda, how can you ask that of a virtuous woman?"

"Perhaps they yielded to temptation. It has been known to happen. A romantic rendezvous in the moonlight?" Don Carlos said looking at the woman there who was very interested in her kerchief she held. "Is it true then that you were in your bed and alone at the de la Vega hacienda?"

She muttered something.

"Your pardon, my dear, but you will have to speak louder for the court."

"Si, Excellency." She said looking up at him then, eyes bloodshot and tear tracks on her cheeks. "But I would to God now I had yielded to temptation and had him safe with me for a rendezvous." She said boldly, practically shouting.

Diego gently took hold of her upper arms. "Hush now, Agnes." He murmured.

Don Carlos nodded. "Very well. This charge is a heavy one and yet, now, I find that charge conclusively proved."

Diego took a breath. Agnes looked upwards and whimpered. Boudica looked at her husband. Garcia looked shocked.

"Prisoner," Don Carlos continued. "It is now my duty to pass upon you the sentence which the law prescribes. And that sentence is…death!"

Agnes cried out as Boudica looked heavenward. Diego pulled Agnes to him as she started to wail in agony and nearly collapse.

Don Carlos then had the prisoner removed back to the cuartel. Diego held his ward as his wife came to him. Don Carlos came to Agnes and gently patted her shoulder.

"I am sorry, my dear, but perhaps, we have uncovered what kind of man he really is and saved you from a bad marriage." He said gently.

Diego looked on, but said nothing.

Don Carlos nodded to them and then left them to go check on the messenger who was at his house and have his own meal.

Boudica stood waiting as the others of the pueblo filed out. Diego managed to have Agnes sit down in a chair and called for brandy and some supper for them all. Maria moved to comply.

Diego stepped to the innkeeper and took a breath. "Agnes will need a room to stay here tonight. She will need to be here very early to say her goodbyes."

The innkeeper nodded and moved to see to her room.

Diego sat down and looked at Agnes. "I am so sorry, Agnes." He whispered. "So very sorry."


	53. The Coyote Waits

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 53 – The Coyote Waits

Agnes had come and spoken to Garcia for nearly two hours before Boudica saw her to the inn to rest. Diego and Boudica had been nearby as the couple spoke. Garcia had held her through the bars as Agnes cried softly. Garcia hated to see her in so much pain. He had kissed her goodbye and then let Boudica walked with her to the plaza. Boudica doubted very much the young woman would actually sleep, but perhaps she would at least settle a bit.

Diego stayed with Garcia as the women left.

Garcia sighed. "I am such a disappointment to her."

"No." Diego assured. "She weeps because she knows you are innocent of this, but she cannot prove it."

"Will you do something for me, Don Diego?"

"Si, anything, Sargent."

"Make sure she is well looked after. She deserves someone who will treat her well and gently."

Diego nodded. "That will be you if we can get you free."

Garcia sighed. He then looked up at Diego. "Why did the magistrate question if I had been with her last night? That would be highly scandalous, Don Diego. I would not have even dreamed of being alone with her until she was my wife."

"My point exactly, Sargent." Diego said.

"But why ask such a thing of a woman?"

"Because it does happen. Men and women yield to temptation. Many couples would prefer you not count how many months it took for a child to come." Diego said honestly.

"But she is a foreign woman and your ward."

Diego smiled at him. "To tell you true most do not wait. I admire your resolve to wait until your wedding night. A good mark of character if you ask me."

"What? Do you mean you…with the Senora…before you were wed?"

Diego chuckled. "Si and she very much enjoyed it or at least she did marry me after and does honor my bed often." He smiled a little. "And we have a beautiful little girl as a result."

"To know such things is a gift."

Diego looked at him. "You mean you have never…not even once?"

"No." The Sargent said.

Diego took a breath, startled. Garcia was an army man who had been in the army for nearly twenty years. How had he not bedded a woman? But then he used his money for wine and food it seemed not to seek his pleasure.

The Sargent looked at Diego. "Why? You only have been with your wife."

Diego choked a little and chuckled lightly. "No, Sargent. Though I have been my wife's one and only lover, I have bedded many women."

Garcia looked at him shocked. "And the women enjoy it?"

"I never heard any complaints." Diego said pacing before the bars. "But Sargent, I am making light of that. We need to figure a way to get you out of here."

"There is only one way to get me out of here. One desperate hope."

"And what is that?"

"Zorro."

"Zorro?" Diego scoffed. "He got you into this mess in the first place by throwing that rock through your window."

"I have been thinking about that and thinking about that, Don Diego." Garcia said as he paced in his cell. "And the more I think about it, the more I am sure that it was not really Zorro at all." He came to the bars. "I think someone has tricked me."

"Well we might consider that as a possibility, eh?"

"I should never have wanted to be commandante."

"Oh, don't say that Sargent." Diego said waving his hand. "Let us consider what your position is." He said moving to pace as well. "You know you're innocent. I know you're are innocent. Boudica and Agnes know you are as well. So there must be some way to prove it."

"I hope so."

"All right, now, they tricked you out to the pass."

"Si."

"They tricked you into dropping your sword so it would help incriminate you."

"Si, but shhh. Please, Don Diego, not so loud."

"They did it so they could rob the messenger and put the blame on you."

"Si."

"But why did the messenger think it was you? Did they find a man to rob him who looked like you?"

"Oh no, Don Diego. In the whole there is only one person who looks like me and that is my cousin in Monterey."

"You have a cousin who looks like you?" Diego said.

"You could not tell us apart, except for one little thing. He is skinny like a rail."

Diego sighed. "That is just it. How can a case of mistaken identity…unless…?"

"Unless what Don Diego?"

"Unless there was no mistaken identity."

"I do not understand."

"Unless the whole thing was a plot and the messenger was in on it."

Boudica returned and looked at the men.

Diego looked at her. "Is she abed?"

"As much as she can be." Boudica sighed.

Diego nodded.

"I still do not understand, the poor fellow was nearly killed." Garcia said.

"How do we know that? It isn't hard to pretend to be injured to wrap oneself up in bandages…"

Boudica looked at her husband. "Except he was wounded…" She looked at her husband. "All minor and could have been self-afflicted or he had help." She took a breath. "Head wounds are tricky though. They bleed a lot…"

"Maybe he was not attacked at all." Diego said nodding. "Maybe…" He paused looking. Don Carlos walked to the cell looking at the group.

"Prisoner." Don Carlos began without preamble. "It is my duty to tell you that sentence will be executed upon you tomorrow morning at sunrise."

Boudica's eyes widened. "That is only four hours from now!"

"Sunrise…" Garcia said softly. "I am not even awake by then."

"Your Excellency, I understand that the messenger is staying at your house. I would like to put forth some questions to him if he is able." Diego said.

"He is no longer at my house." Don Carlos said. "He is on his way back to Monterey."

"On his way back?" Boudica gasped. "Dr. Avila gave orders for him to rest at least two days to recover."

"Well?" Don Carlos looked at her.

"But he is supposed to be severely injured." Diego said looking at the magistrate.

"He was severely injured, but his orders were to return to Monterey immediately and he is doing so." Don Carlos said turning to leave.

"Your Excellency…" Diego said sharply. "In the name of justice, I ask that the execution be postponed for twenty-four hours."

"In the name of justice?!" Don Carlos sneered. "You, you Don Diego ask that."

Boudica looked at him. "Please. He was to be married. His fiancée is exhausted. It would give her more time to make her peace and…"

"I have little time for the whims of women, Senora. I am the King's magistrate and I am justice in this town!"

Boudica looked down.

Diego stepped before her. "You will not even do it out of mercy for them?"

Don Carlos scoffed. "Senor, you, from all I can learn…" He looked Diego up and down. "You are an idle young man who never before who has concerned himself with more than the cut of his clothes or the tuning of his guitar."

Boudica gasped and took a step forward, but Diego blocked her, shaking his head slightly as he listened, eyes on the magistrate.

"See you have no words to deny it, do you?" Don Carlos said in half amusement.

Diego took a breath as Boudica's face twisted.

"At least, your wife has sense enough to show distain." Don Carlos said. "Sentence will be executed at sunrise!" Don Carlos growled, and he turned to leave.

Boudica lifted a hand and made claws at the magistrate's back as he crossed the cuartel courtyard. Diego made a clicking sound with his tongue at her and gently lowered her arm.

"You see Don Diego, I should never have wanted to become commandante."

"My friend, I believe that two and two are just beginning to make four." Diego said.

"Well I am glad of that Don Diego." Garcia said.

"Do not worry Sargent. Something will happen."

"Something is going to happen…tomorrow morning at sunrise."

Diego hissed. "That's not what I mean." He looked over and saw Agnes coming to them. She looked pale and her face looked flushed from all the tears she had shed.

Diego nodded to her. "You could not sleep?"

"Could you?" she asked.

He shook his head. He gathered his wife to him. "Look, I cannot say anything more except do not give up, eh? Either of you." He said clasping Agnes's arm gently before turning to leave them.

"No, Don Diego." Garcia said, taking Agnes's hand in his. "I will not give up. I will be waiting…right here."

"So will I." Agnes said moving to a small stool before the bars.

ZzZ

Diego and Boudica rode their mounts back to the hacienda. They practically ran up their stairs to their room. There Bernardo greeted them.

Diego nodded for all three to go to the secret room. There he dressed quickly as Zorro. Bernardo grabbed his cape as he put his sword to his side.

Boudica was watching him.

He bent and kissed her gently. "There is one desperate chance. If Zorro can find the messenger and bring him back here." He walked to the stairwell as Bernardo followed him with his gloves. Boudica did as well and he reached up and touched her face lightly. "Say a little prayer I reach him in time."

Boudica nodded as he disappeared.

She then nodded to Bernardo as she went to the room. "He will have more of a chance if I ride also."

Bernardo gestured to her.

She nodded and took a breath. "Si. The Coyote will help this night."

She quickly dressed. There was a knock. She looked up sharply. Bernardo went to the door and opened it, revealing Buena with Esperanza. Boudica smiled as she walked forward, her mask on, but her cowl down and the sash not about her face as it hung loose about her shoulders.

She held her baby a moment, taking a deep breath of her soft baby scent. The baby was clean and clearly had just nursed. She was mostly asleep as Boudica held her.

"You ride, Senora?" Buena asked looking at her clothing.

"Si." Boudica said passing her daughter back to her wet nurse. "I must. Sargent Garcia could be hanged at sunrise for theft and treason."

She nodded. "He is a good man. I pray you can help him."

"I as well." Boudica said moving out onto the landing.

She turned back and saw Bernardo smiling at the baby as she moved, quickly to another room and then to the secret passage. From there she went to the kitchens and moved out to the stables. She saw a vaquero there, but used the shadows to protect her. She quickly took Domino, saddling him, quietly with the vaqueros talking in the other stable.

She then walked quietly to the gate. She opened it and stepped out, pulling Domino with her. She then closed the gate and mounted the gelding. With that she was off before the vaqueros would notice her.

ZzZ

Zorro rode after the messenger.

He found the man on el Camino Real, riding north, but at a leisurely pace, until he saw Zorro. Zorro then rode up and jumped onto his horse. However, the messenger knocked him with a blow to his face. Zorro dropped, hanging onto the saddle as the messenger kicked at him.

Zorro then cut the saddle causing them both to fall over an embankment. Zorro rolled and hit his head on a log, knocking him out. The messenger saw the unconscious form and tried to attack him, but Tornado reared protecting his master.

The messenger gasped as Zorro came to, blinking, and shaking the cobwebs from his mind as he saw Tornado guarding him. He took a breath and rose to his feet and looked at the man. The messenger took a breath, not wishing to run.

ZzZ

Meanwhile, Coyote crept into the pueblo. She took Domino to a home that the de la Vegas used often as a warehouse. For now, nothing was within it so it had no guards. She opened the door with her key and saw Domino inside. She closed the door, leaving him with the hay supply Bernardo left for Tornado when they had to hide him there.

She moved along, climbing a tree to get to the rooftops. Once there she moved about the plaza on soft feet until she was on the roof of the cuartel. She looked and then saw Reyes in the courtyard.

Garcia and Agnes were talking together not looking up.

Reyes was speaking to a lancer. They went to an arsenal. The lancer was to load the weapons, ready for the morning. Coyote moved, following them into the room. Reyes left. Coyote came behind the man as he lifted the first rifle. She hit him with her rapier sword butt, knocking him out.

She then went to the weapons, laying six on the table. She then loaded them with gunpowder mixed with dirt. She then loaded a wad of paper into the barrel and left them on the table. She then dragged the lancer over and set him against the wall with a small empty mug.

She then waited.

Reyes, as predicted came about an hour later looking for him. He found the lancer and kicked him awake, shocked the man would be drinking, but at least he finished his task. Coyote crept out before Reyes locked the door.

She moved and went to Domino. She lifted her recurve bow she had brought. A prize she had gained from the tribe she had befriended. She also had a quiver of arrows. She had also taken Zorro's whip.

She moved to the roof to wait.

ZzZ

Sunrise was only an hour later.

Agnes watched as the cuartel stirred. She held Garcia's hand as he watched also.

Coyote was watching. She moved to a corner and moved down to the courtyard, hidden by a carriage holding supplies as she looked about it, watching.

"Bring out the prisoner!" Don Carlos called, voice echoing in the crisp morning air.

Reyes unlocked the door and six lancers lifted the rifles. Coyote moved then, keeping to the shadows of the new daylight as Reyes walked to the door of the cell. He opened it.

Agnes hugged Garcia and she started to cry again. He held her and then gently kissed her before setting her from him. Reyes gently pushed her into the jail cell and locked the door to prevent her from interfering as ordered by Don Carlos who stood to one side.

Garcia was led to a wall. Reyes walked to him and offered him a blindfold. Garcia looked at it and shook his head.

"Well, goodbye corporal." Garcia said taking Reyes's hand.

"Goodbye Sargent." Reyes said.

The only sound was Agnes crying as she leaned against the bars weeping.

"I know what they think." Garcia said. "But at least you think I am innocent, don't you?"

"Of course, Sargent. There is no one more innocent than you."

"Gracias Corporal."

"Come along Corporal do not keep the prisoner waiting around." Don Carlos said.

"Do not hurry on my account, Senor magistrato." Garcia said. "I do not mind waiting around."

"Since it is customary, does the prisoner have anything to say before sentence is executed upon him?" Don Carlos asked as Reyes drew his sword beside him.

"Si." Garcia said.

"Very well, what is it?"

"I love Agnes very much." Garcia said looking over at her a moment. He then took a breath. "And I wish I had never joined the army."

A drummer began to beat a drumroll.

"Ready…" Reyes called.

The men lifted their guns.

"Aim…"

The men did.

Suddenly there was a loud crack as the rifles then were yanked away from their aim by a whip on the one furthest from Coyote. The men fired, but nothing happened.

Garcia gasped as Coyote looked at the men.

Don Carlos looked. "The Coyote!"

She bowed and then ran as lancers moved to catch her.

Don Carlos growled. "Catch her. You men, reload!"

Coyote moved, running up the stairs to the second floor and then flipping onto the roof. The lancers looked up, startled as the firing squad reloaded.

The lancers looked about and could not see the Coyote.

Don Carlos nodded to Reyes.

"Ready…Aim…"

An arrow hit Don Carlos in the upper arm. He gasped in pain and then whirled looking up to see the Coyote on the top on the garrison.

"The next shot is a kill shot, magistrato!" She called down holding a notched arrow. "This one will hit your heart or your throat, take your pick."

"Shoot her!" Don Carlos yelled. "Insolent bitch!"

Three lancers fired and she ducked down behind the battlement.

Don Carlos growled. "Firing Squad! Ready, Aim…"

There was a gunshot.

Garcia, whose eyes were closed, opened, pressing his hands to himself and then opening his eyes, he looked up. Everyone looked over and saw Zorro standing with a pistol pointed upwards with the king's messenger before him on the roof.

"Zorro!" Don Carlos cried.

Coyote smiled and then moved, jumping down to the thatched stable roof Zorro and the other man were standing on.

"Now tell them the truth!" Zorro said holding his rapier against the messenger's back.

Don Carlos held his arm and growled. "Shoot him! Shoot Zorro! And his obvious mate!" He said seeing Coyote there also.

"Just a minute Senores. You want your four months pay, do you not?" Zorro asked.

"Si! Si! We want our pay!" One of the lancers cried.

The others nodded in agreement as they lowered their weapons.

"Tell them what happened to him!" Zorro ordered the messenger.

Ariel took a breath. "Nobody robbed me." He said slowly. "I only pretended to be hurt, but I was told I could keep the money if I said I was robbed by the big fat Sargent."

Garcia groaned. "Please. Could you just say plump?" He asked.

"And here amigos, is you four month's pay!" Zorro said tossing the bag from his sash to Garcia who caught it and smiled. "Adios, my big fat Sargent."

Coyote chuckled.

Zorro looked at her and then smiled as he sheathed his sword and nodded to her to come with him off the back side of the cuartel.

She did so and he helped her down. She then bowed her head to him. "Until we meet again, Senor Zorro." She said.

Zorro watched her run off as he mounted Tornado to ride back to the hacienda.

Don Carlos was in a fury as the men came for their money from Garcia. "Go after him! Send the men after him!"

"Me? But I am under arrest your excellency." Garcia said.

"You are no longer. Send them after Zorro!"

"Men up on the roof! After him!"

"Not the messenger you idiot! Zorro and his Coyote mate!"

"Of course, Excellency, just as soon as we have the messenger behind bars, we will chase Zorro and the Coyote! Everybody up to the roof!"

Don Carlos growled. "Garcia you are a fool." He then went from the cuartel fuming.

Reyes smiled at Garcia as he walked behind Agnes whom he released from the cell. Garcia held her to him as she now sobbed happily that he was safe. Reyes joined them.

"I may be a fool, but I think it would be politer to catch Zorro another day, don't you?" Garcia asked.

Reyes smiled and nodded as the lancers moved to catch the messenger.

Zzz

Coyote had quickly stripped and pulled on her clothing for riding. She tied her hair back and rode in a large arch.

Zorro was letting Tornado have a drink was Boudica rode up seeing him.

"Zorro!" She cried happily.

"Senora!" He beamed moving Tornado to where she was looking at him. "Why are you here?"

"I was going to go see Agnes. Am I too late?"

"Si, but Garcia is safe. He will likely be talking to her for a while, perhaps getting a meal at the tavern with the pay he just got."

"You caught the messenger."

"Si."

She smiled. "Well done Diego. I was truly worried to lose a friend."

"I was as well. Especially one so innocent of the crime." He looked to the side. "Are you planning to hunt later?" He asked seeing her bow case at Domino's flank.

"I was thinking I might if I can find a good trail to follow. Puma needs fresh meat."

He chuckled. "Wise."

She then turned to be side by side with him. "Well with Garcia safe and Agnes not worrying if she will never marry, I think we should ride home husband."

"What about your hunt?"

"It can wait until later." She said.

He nodded and then moved quickly together back to the hacienda. Boudica released Domino seeing the gate was empty since the vaqueros were there working in the stables.

Boudica smiled at James before moving to go around like she was going to the house.

Zorro pulled Boudica up before him and they rode around to the bowl that led to the cave. However, Zorro rode to the cave and let Boudica down. She pulled the log away and Zorro rode into the cave. She replaced the log and walked in.

The twins were moving about, curious as Zorro dismounted. He sighed and looked at his wife as she stood watching the babies as they went to their mother to nurse, wagging their tiny tails excitedly.

"That was close, Boudica. I never wish to even think I may lose a friend so again."

She took a breath and nodded.

"The Coyote was there. I think she distracted them. All I saw was her firing an arrow at the magistrato."

She blinked. "Did she hurt him?"

Diego lowered his mask as they walked to the secret room. "Si. She put an arrow through his upper arm and threatened to kill him with the second." He smiled. "I have never seen her use violence before. Apparently, even she has limits."

"They say she is Zorro's mate."

"I have only one mate." He said. He pulled off his clothing and looked at her smiling as she looked up at him. He then grabbed her, lifting her onto the table and pressing into her as she leaned back holding the table edge. He laid his palms there and thrust into her, watching as she gasped in almost pained pleasure. She had not been ready for him, but still she welcomed her husbands need.

It was short, deep, and powerful. He leaned over her a moment before he lifted himself, kissing the tops of her breasts as she panted, eyes closed. He smiled as he pulled on his dressing gown. He pulled her dress down as she then sat up slowly.

"Breakfast is served." She said smiling at him.

He chuckled. "Indeed." He said bending to kiss her before he led her to their room. She moved to the desk and lifted her brush as she began to brush her hair.

"Agnes and Demetrio wed in only three days, Diego. Do you think they are ready?"

"This will bring them together certainly." He said watching her before he lifted his guitar to play. He smiled as he began to play and she sighed happily.

He then moved closer. "Did you know that she is not the only virgin coming to the wedding bed?"

She looked at him startled. "What?"

"I know. Twenty years in the army and he never touched a woman."

She blinked. "Does he then…like…"

He shook his head. "Certainly not. He is not that sort I assure you."

She nodded. "I will ready her for her marriage bed, but it will be harder with two people who do not know what they are doing."

"Never fear, beloved. I will walk him through some basics." He said. "Though it would be easier just to buy him a whore, he had too much integrity for that."

She nodded. She then stepped to him. "I love you Diego."

"As I you, my own." He said kissing her.

There was a knock. Bernardo came into the room holding the sleeping Esperanza in one arm and the watchful Tomas in the other.

Diego smiled and went taking the young boy to hold him as Bernardo laid the sleeping girl in her crib. He beamed as he gestured to Boudica as she walked to him.

Boudica nodded gesturing back.

He nodded and smiled.


	54. Angels and Demons

Zorro meets his Match

Chapter 54 – Angels and Demons

Boudica de la Vega was sitting in the secret room waiting for Diego to return. He had gone as Zorro to see what had been done about the messenger. She had seen her daughter to bed, humming a soft lullaby to her.

Bernardo joined her with a smile seeing his mistress was in her nightdress and wearing her dressing gown. He also noticed that Bo was a little pale looking.

She, however, smiled at him and then they heard Diego coming up.

Diego was still dressed as Zorro, but he had his sombrero in his hand, mask, bandana, and gloves all in his hand. He smiled seeing them there. He also held another feather in his other hand, but he set his gloves, bandana, and mask inside his sombrero which he set on the table before he turned to his wife. He sighed, gathering her to him, he hugged her and then bent, lifting her chin with his finger, he kissed her lightly.

He then pulled her closer and kissed her brow as he wrapped an arm about her. Her arms wrapped about his tall lithe frame under his cape.

She reached and lifted the feather she saw in his hand. He smiled at her.

"Si, beloved, another feather for our collection. The messenger said the magistrate gave it to him to take back to Monterey." Diego said pulling off his cape. "Which means our self-righteous friend is more mixed up in this than I imagined." He looked at the feather in her hand. "What is this all about? This Eagle's brood are up to something. They are trying to turn the soldiers against one another and who knows what else they will do." He looked at her.

She nodded. "He has said, with us listening he wants to rule California, Diego. But his influence is far reaching."

Bernardo took the cape and hung it up before returning to the pair.

Boudica cocked her head and lifted the feather to the light of the lantern. "Diego?" She asked.

"Oh! Wait a moment. You are right, Bo. Look at these notches." He said holding it to the light. He moved his arm from around her to let his finger trace it. "So these are even more of a communication tool than we thought. They are not just a marker."

"I am sure this has a meaning, Diego, and if we could find out what it was, perhaps we could be ahead of the Eagle and spoil his game."

"Si. We are already taking down his lieutenants one at a time."

She nodded and hugged him a little tighter. "Zorro will have his work cut out for him."

"And perhaps he will learn of the mysterious Coyote who has been helping him and everyone thinks is his mate." Diego smiled looking at her. He dipped his head down and stole a kiss as she looked up at him smiling.

"I might be a little jealous of this woman." She said, beaming.

He chuckled. "Never fear my little Zorra, you know where Zorro and my heart belongs."

She nodded. "Si, I do."

He nodded. "For now we will have to wait." He dipped the end of the feather into his ink pot and then lifted it. "You, me, Bernardo, the Coyote, and…Zorro." He said drawing a Z on a paper with it.

She looked down at it and nodded. She then moved her hand to his sword. "Come my darling, we should go to sleep. Pilar has promised a lovely breakfast for us." She stepped back from him and he looked at her in the lantern light.

He looked at her as he removed his sword and handed it to Bernardo. "Has she decided to stay on then?" He asked as his hands went to his sash.

She shook her head. "She has decided to go to be with Agnes."

"Ah, the two of them have become quite good friends, have they not." He cocked his head. "Can Agnes afford a servant?"

Boudica shrugged. "I am not sure, it depends if she can curb her husband's drinking and eating some."

He chuckled a little as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"If not, she has a cousin who will see them both right."

He looked up at her and smiled. He stepped to her. "Indeed." He said kissing her softly.

She smiled pulling back just enough to speak. "I did not think you would object."

"Hardly. It will be good for them both and Agnes should not be alone there. Even with the hacienda so close, having another set of hands to help her will be invaluable." He kissed her again and straightened. "I would just offer to pay Pilar's salary."

"Diego, at least let Agnes try. She wants to make you proud and show she can be a good housewife, even on the frontier."

He nodded and pulled off the rest of his clothing as she turned and walked back into their room. He looked back at Bernardo who smiled and took the clothing to hang up as Diego pulled on his dressing gown and walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

Boudica was softly rocking the cradle that held their daughter. Diego came up behind her and wrapped his arms about her, sighing into her hair. "I love you." He murmured.

"I know, Diego. I have never been so loved in my life. I treasure it." She turned in his arms. His hands wet to her hips as she kissed him, deepening the kiss.

He smiled and pulled her to the bed gently.

ZzZ

The next morning, Diego, Boudica, and Bernardo rode into the hills together.

Diego and Bernardo fenced together, Diego teaching Bernardo some work. He then faced off against his wife who had been learning from observation as well as training sessions such as these with her husband and Bernardo.

She sat on a rock in her slit skirt watching the pair as she sipped some wine, amused as her husband stood in his shirt without his jacket or vest, his sombrero at his back.

Diego then called her down to allow Bernardo to rest a moment. She smiled as he lifted a hand to her, but she shook her head and flipped over his head and landed in a crouch behind him. Diego turned, and she smiled as she then backflipped twice and lifted the sword Bernardo had left on the earth and stood, putting the blade before her face. She then turned, rapier before her, free hand on her hip.

"En Guarde." She said smiling playfully.

Bernardo and Diego were both startled at this show of athleticism. She was like a willow almost, bending and contorting in ways neither of them could hope to do.

Anyone seeing her would think her a master by that stance and she was very good, but still not up to the caliber of Diego yet, though she was quickly learning to surpass Bernardo. However, she lacked the stamina for a true master. Diego, however, had to yield to her ability to outshoot him with a bow, however, as she demonstrated quite often.

Diego shook his head at her antics. "Always a performer, then my love?"

"Once an acrobat, always an acrobat, my darling."

He chuckled. "Advance." She did. "Good. Advance again." He smiled at her. "Now, lounge."

She did so.

"Again."

She did again.

He shook his head. "You aren't reaching, Bo."

"I have short arms Diego. You have far more reach than I."

"Step closer and really go for me this time."

She cocked her head and she did. He parried it to the side, but nodded and smiled. "Well done, beloved." He told her stepping to her.

Bernardo clapped.

Diego whistled. "Come we try the horse again."

Bernardo looked at him as Tornado rode up to them.

Boudica smiled and lifted a hand to scratch the velvety nose. "Hello, old boy." She said.

Diego had Bernardo jump into the saddle a couple of times, which mainly made Bernardo bruised as Boudica watched. Diego did not want her to try it, but even still, Bo wanted to try something.

She whistled, a different whistle. She whistled sucking her breath in. She lifted her bow and arrow, the recurve made from mountain yew that she still had never told Diego had she had gotten it other than she had won it.

Tornado came to her and she mounted. He trotted about and she looked rather small upon him. She then ducked against his neck and had him gallop and leap over a log.

Diego watched in amazement as Bo fearlessly held onto the stallion who had thrown her once. Tornado came back and Boudica beamed as she, while the stallion was riding passed, flipped around and she waved at the men as they went by as she faced the wrong way.

She then holding on with her thighs, notched an arrow and shot it at them, the arrow landing in a stump only a foot to Diego's right. He looked to the side and then back. He whistled and Tornado came back to him. Boudica had shifted back to the correct way to ride, the bow about her shoulders.

Diego shook his head. "Now you are just showing off."

She smiled at him as he lifted her down.

"No, just proving I am not just a silly woman who can do nothing."

"Oh you can do many things beloved. I well know." He said.

She smiled as Diego hugged her, kissing her brow.

"Come then, let us enjoy our picnic then, eh?" Diego asked. "I would say you both deserved it."

Bernardo and Boudica both beamed and nodded as Bernardo took the rapiers and went to bring the basket that had been packed for them.

ZzZ

It was only two days to the wedding.

Diego sighed as he rode out to the small land holding with Sargent Garcia. Boudica had asked if he wanted her and Agnes as well, but he had declined, telling her he needed time alone to explain some things to the Sargent, chief among them, how to make love to a woman.

The Sargent was clueless and Diego felt it was both his duty as a friend and his duty as her guardian to inform the man so she was not brutalized by Garcia's first attempt. If he could make it more into a learning experience for them both, unhurried, and just a love expression, the pair would be content, even willing to do it again.

Boudica was going to do the same later that day as she prepared Agnes to be a lovely bride. The pair were going to be wed at the mission church by Padre Felipe who had been very happy to marry them, especially after hearing the recommendation and donation from the de la Vegas.

Diego smiled as Sargent Garcia rode up to him. "Ah, Sargent."

"Don Diego." Garcia greeted.

"A wonderful day for you. You will be a landowner, finally."

"Indeed." Garcia smiled. "Don Diego, were you aware there is a new tax collector in town?"

"No. I did not know this."

"Si. He is making a high tax. I worry the peons will not be happy."

"He is taxing the peons?"

"Si."

Diego nodded. "I will go to the pueblo with you after I show you, your new lands, Sargent."

The pair rode to where the farm house was being working on by the de la Vega vaqueros. Diego nodded to them as he dismounted and tied Phantom to a post. Garcia did likewise as he walked with Diego into the home.

The house had three rooms, a large common room, a kitchen, and a bedroom, and the roof extended out to provide shelter and shade to the animals in the corral beside it. There was a small barn nearby and the recently well that had been redug for water. The outhouse was in the scrub trees down a small trail. There was a small creek that flowed from the hills behind the home, spring fed, that would provide water for the animals as well. Behind the house, the vaqueros had turned the earth to make a small garden and were even now making a chicken coop.

Garcia looked about and was impressed. "This is more than I ever hoped to have, Don Diego. Gracias to you and your father."

Diego smiled at him. "For one who has served Spain as long as you have, you deserve it."

They mounted and rode to the edge of the property. The land was surrounded on all sides by de la Vega lands. This offered protection to them and also assured the de la Vega vaqueros would be riding about checking on herds and near. The hacienda was only a mile from them, an easy walk if needed to make sure that Agnes would be within call if she needed help.

Diego let his horse drink from the stream and Garcia did likewise as he looked over at the Sargent. "Sargent…you told me that you were a virgin." He said tying to ease into the topic without success.

"Si, Don Diego." Garcia said shifting and blushing a little.

"No need to be embarrassed, Sargent, we all have to start somewhere, but do you have the slightest clue what you are doing?"

"I know I have to bed her to make our marriage legal."

"Si. But making love to a woman is more complicated than that." Diego took a breath. "They are fragile creatures and often temperamental. Love making is an art my friend, and given time you will master it."

"How did you master it, Don Diego?"

"Like anything, practice." Diego smiled.

"But how do you know if a woman is willing?"

Diego smiled. "You know." He smiled. "They act different. Like a mare, they start to touch you in ways you only dreamed about." He chuckled. "Bo has this twinkle to her eye."

"I understand the mechanics of how it is supposed to work, Don Diego, but you say it is an art…"

Diego nodded and looked across the stream at some shade. "Come, we will talk and have some wine. Bo was kind enough to pack some in my saddle bags."

"Very kind and thoughtful." Garcia agreed as they crossed the creek and then tied their mounts to a stump and sat down in the shade of the trees growing beside the creek.

Diego spent the next hour explaining and asking questions. Sargent Garcia clearly had no idea how much was involved. Diego was open and honest with him, explaining different ways, and how even to charm a woman.

Garcia listened intently, clearly wanting to learn how to please his young wife.

After they rode back to the hacienda. Boudica was there waiting for them. She explained that Agnes had a headache and was resting, but she rode with them back to the pueblo riding Domino.

The gelding liked his small rider and he trotted beside the other two as Boudica watched the two men.

ZzZ

In the pueblo, the de la Vegas said their goodbyes to the Sargent. They did a little shopping before going to the tavern to cool off from the sun and to have a cool drink.

Bernardo was moving about rather gingerly, feeling the bumps and scrapes from their escapades up in the hills.

Maria nodded to a table. Diego pulled out the chair for his wife as Maria pulled one out for him. She smiled. "Shall I fetch a chair from the kitchen for your servant, Don Diego."

"No, I am sure he would prefer to stand. He has been sitting on and off all day." Diego said.

Boudica kicked his shin under the table. Diego winced as Bernardo looked at him quizzically. Diego grinned at his servant as he took his wife's hand. He looked back at her and smiled as he kissed her hand as she glared at him.

"Come with me!" Garcia was saying loudly outside.

"What was that?" Diego asked turning and craning his head to look outside.

"They are arresting someone I think." Maria said.

"I am sorry, but you will have to come with me." Garcia said. The man before him stepped around him, looking at him.

"It's my brother!" Maria cried out and ran out.

Diego looked at Boudica and then moved to follow her, curious. Boudica rose more slowly to her feet and sighed looking at Bernardo. She was a little light headed and she took a moment to get her bearings.

Bernardo gently touched her in concern and she waved him off.

"I'm all right." She said moving to walk out.

"Leave him alone!" Maria said pushing the lancer off her brother. "Take your hands off him!"

"I have to arrest him, Maria." Garcia said.

"No you don't!" Maria countered.

"Maria! Stay out of this!" Eusebio, her brother told her.

Diego came to them. "Wait a moment. You must not bully the acting commandante." He said to Maria.

"Don Diego, make them let him go!" Maria protested.

"What is this all about, Eusebio?" Diego asked.

"He would not pay his tax for the magistrato ordered us to put him in jail." Garcia said.

"Would not pay it? I could not pay it!" Eusebio protested.

"You see he could not pay it, so he has to let him go." Maria said looking up at Diego.

Boudica walked to them, watching, but saying nothing.

"Now look, Maria. I can do nothing unless you quiet down." Diego said. "The Sargent is merely doing his duty."

"Gracias, Don Diego." Garcia said.

"Now will you behave?" Diego asked her softly.

Maria nodded and stepped to him. "Si, Don Diego." She said quietly.

He took her arm and pulled her to his side. "Very well." He then looked up at Garcia. "Take him away Sargent." He said softly.

"Come with me, please." Garcia said leading his prisoner to the cuartel.

Maria and Diego watched them go. Boudica stood to the side as Bernardo came to her side.

"You see Maria. There have always been taxes and those who cannot pay them." Diego said gently.

"But, Don Diego! He is my brother." Maria said turning to him.

"I know. And now I shall go over and see what I can do." Diego promised her.

"Oh! Gracias Don Diego. Gracias." Maria said looking up at him with hope in her eyes.

Diego smiled down at her and then lifted a hand to his wife. She took it and walked with him.

"Always such a caring heart to ladies in distress Diego."

He looked at her. "You are not jealous of Maria are you?"

"No." She smiled at him. "I know where your heart is, Diego, but you are a gentleman to a fault."

He smiled at her and kissed her lightly before they continued to the cuartel.

Sargent Garcia had Eusebio step into the cell with more than a dozen other men. He locked the door and then turned to the tax collector Senor Antonio Azuela. "This is the last one I put into my jail. Until you let somebody out, you cannot put anymore in."

"You wish for me to tell the magistrato, that you refused to obey his orders?" Azuela countered.

Garcia flinched. "Oh no, Senor, I do not refuse, it is just that I thought…well the jail is so crowded…" He sighed. "It sounds so good the way I think it and so bad the way you say it.

The tax collector grunted and walked away.

Diego walked up with Boudica. "All these people here in jail because they could not pay their tax?" Diego asked looking at the full jail.

Boudica stepped forward.

"Si, Don Diego." Sargent Garcia said softly. "Never before was there a tax like this."

Diego walked also the cells. His wife was watching closely. Diego walked to where Eusebio Crespo was standing against the bars.

"Eusebio. How much is your tax?" Diego asked.

"Sixty-five pesos."

Boudica looked at her husband shocked. None of these peons could afford that. None of them.

"Sixty-five pesos!" Diego gasped.

"What do they want me to do?" Eusebio asked him. "Sell the few cattle that I have and the house that I built with my own two hands and go in debt and work for another man?" His voice was rising. "Shall I let my wife and my children go without food so that I can pay a tax like this."

Diego looked at him. "But Eusebio, if you needed money, why did you not come to my father or to me?" He looked at his wife. "Even my wife would see you right."

"I cannot beg from a woman, Don Diego. But there comes a time when a man must stand on his own two feet or he's not a man."

Boudica took a breath. "But your wife, Senor. Your children. What will happen to them now that you are in jail and unable to work." She looked at him. "Will you allow me to bring them money or at least food?" She asked.

He looked at her. "You have always had such a gentle way about you Senora." He took a breath. "I will allow it, but only until I am free." He then caught her arm lightly. "And I will pay it back to you, you have my word."

Diego nodded.

Senor Antonio Azuela came from the office he was using in the cuartel. "Sargent Garcia!" He yelled.

Everyone looked over at him.

"Either get that young man out of here or put him in a cell." He yelled. "He is starting unrest among the prisoners."

Sargent Garcia rolled his eyes a little. "Oh no, Senor, this is not a young man…" He paused as Diego stepped to his side, watching.

Boudica stepped around the Sargent. Senor Azuela seemed surprised to see a woman there.

"I mean, this is Don Diego, son of Don Alejandro de la Vega." Garcia said.

"And the Senorita? His sister no doubt." Azuela said looking at the woman up and down. "She is rather unusual for a Spaniard. Is she perhaps a half-sister?" He wondered half to himself.

Garcia looked at his future in-law and looked back ready to speak on her behalf.

She took a breath to answer, but Diego lifted a hand to stop her. "Senora." Diego said. "Boudica is my wife, Senor."

"Ah!" The tax collector growled and turned to walk back into the office.

"One moment Senor." Diego said stepping forward.

Azuela turned around and looked at Diego as Diego walked to him and stepped up on the first step.

"Is it your contention that I am causing the unrest among the prisoners?" Diego asked.

"Si." The other man smiled.

Diego chuckled a little. "Well that is like accusing the owl for causing darkness merely because he appears after sundown."

"If you have not more business here Senor, I suggest that you leave. And at once!"

Diego shook his head. "But I do have business here, Senor." He looked at the man and reached for his coin purse. He tossed it in the air and caught with his other hand playfully. "I have come to pay the tax for Eusebio Crespo. Sixty-five pesos I believe."

Boudica smiled proudly and smiled at Eusebio who touched her arm in gratitude through the bars. She came forward. Diego met her gaze and looked at all the men there and then back to his wife and nodded at seeing her expression.

"Oh, the devil take it!" He said smiling a little turning back. "I had better pay for everyone." He opened his coin purse and Boudica came forward, lifting hers to him.

The men cheered a little looking at each other.

The tax collector looked something between shocked and affronted. "It is not as easy as that de la Vega. Even with a pretty wife whose eyes a man can lose himself in."

"What is wrong?" Diego asked, ignoring the last comment. "You levy a tax to raise money, I come with the money to pay it. What more do you want than that?"

"It is too late. The prisoners are being punished for refusing to pay the King's tax." Azuela cocked his head. "It is not a punishment if wealthy young men and women like you and your pretty wife pay it for them."

Diego shook his head a moment and then shook it, chuckling a little. "Still, money is money and I am yet to see a tax collector who can refuse it."

"You see it now!" the tax collector said turning and walking into the office and slamming the door.

Diego was baffled by that.

Boudica gasped and looked at her husband. "Diego…" She whispered.

Garcia joined them. "I am sorry Don Diego. I was ready to release them all."

"Sargent? Who actually gave the order to put those men in prison?" Diego asked looking at the door.

"The magistrato. The tax collector, he just says this man, he has not paid his tax."

"So it is the magistrato who can give the order to release them." Diego said putting his coin purse away as he handed Boudica's to her without looking at her.

"Si."

"So why am I standing here, wasting my time, talking to you." Diego asked as he put on his sombrero and took hold of his wife's arm and pulled her with him toward the inn.

"I don't know, Don Diego. Why?" Garcia asked after him.

"Diego!" She gasped, trying to gain her footing as he half dragged half pulled her along at his pace.

Halfway there he noticed he was holding her tightly and she would barely keep up with him, her smaller legs taking nearly two steps to his large stride.

He pulled up short. "Apologies Bo." He said softly. "But…we must see to these poor men."

"I agree, but…" she rubbed her arm. "I would have come. There was no need to drag me."

"You are right. I am sorry." He looked at her. "Can you forgive me?"

She nodded. "Si." She smiled. "Go ahead. I will catch up."

"Are you unwell?"

"No, just out of breath."

He nodded. "Very well I will see you at the tavern." He said and moved quickly as she stood, panting a moment.

Why was she out of breath? She sighed and stood there a moment before she continued at a much slower pace to cross the plaza. Her husband had already reached the inn steps and trotted up and opened the door.

Don Carlos had been near the door, walking with another gentleman.

Diego looked at him. "Your excellency! May I have a word with you?"

Don Carlos cocked his head. "Oh, you appear upset, Don Diego. Is something wrong?"

"It is about the men that are in prison."

"Oh Si!" Don Carlos said. "The men who refused to pay their lawful taxes." He then nodded to the other man. "This is Senor Vasquez. He is from Sonora."

"Your servant, sir…" Diego said bowing a little before he looked back at Don Carlos, but the magistrate cut him off.

"Senor de la Vega, one of our most respected citizens. His father owns the largest rancho in California. His pretty wife is an Americano."

"I spoke with the tax collector." Diego said. "And I offered to pay the tax for every man in prison." He cocked his head a little.

"How very kind of you Don Diego." Don Carlos said nodding. He smiled then and dipped his head as the other man did as well as Boudica walked into the tavern. "Ah, Senora de la Vega. You honor us." He reached and took her hand. He kissed it and smiled at her.

She allowed it. "Don Carlos."

He nodded to the other man. "Senor Vasquez of Sonora."

She dipped her head. "Senor."

Senor Vasquez took her hand and kissed it in a slightly less refined fashion than Don Carlos. "Senor Galindo does not do you justice Senora. You are not only pretty, but strikingly beautiful." He smiled.

She blushed a little as Don Carlos chuckled.

"Indeed, Senor Vasquez. Pretty and Intelligent. A rare combination. We are all rather jealous of young de la Vega and his choice in bride."

Vasquez nodded.

"As I was saying." Diego cut in.

Don Carlos nodded as Boudica stepped beside her husband. "Si, Don Diego. That was very kind of you, but sadly, just five minutes too late." He moved to walk passed them.

"What do you mean, five minutes too late?" Diego asked turning.

Don Carlos paused as did Vasquez. "You understand the men who refuse their taxes represent a loss to the king. It is the duty of his servants to recompense this loss in any way they can."

"Now just what are you trying to say?" Diego asked as his wife came to his side.

Behind them, Maria was watching, quietly.

"Senor Vasquez is a labor contractor. The men in jail have been sold to him as indentured peons." Don Carlos said explaining. Both Diego and Boudica stiffened at this. "Tomorrow they leave for the mines of Sonora." He spread his hands. "This you cannot change. Senora." He nodded to Vasquez and the pair walked out.

Diego looked at his wife and she looked down.

Maria came to them. "Is there nothing to be done?" She asked.

"There is nothing more I can do." Diego said. "Perhaps Zorro will catch word of this and come to help."

Boudica nodded. "I hope he does. These people need him. This is not fair."

He shook his head. "No." He agreed and then led her to a table.

ZzZ

Later that evening the tax collector had several men talking to them, but they were distracted by singing. One of the prisoners had a guitar and was playing as the men were singing with Eusebio leading them.

Diego, Bernardo, and Boudica were listening as they sat near the cuartel on a bench.

"Tonight! Tonight! Zorro the swift, Zorro the brave, Zorro the kind, his people to save. Zorro the swift, Zorro the brave, Zorro will ride his amigos to save…"

Sargent Garcia was ordered to try to stop them, but he instead found he could not, though secretly he was encouraging them.

"His anger will blaze like a brush fire, his steed Tornado will carry him on the wind…" They continued.

"Those poor fellows actually believe that Zorro will come and save them." Garcia said coming to stand with Diego and his small group. Diego was smoking a cigar thoughtfully, listening. His wife was softly humming along as she worked on embroidering something.

"So I hear." Diego said.

"Don Diego?" Garcia said turning to them. "Do you want to hear something very wicked?"

"Si." Diego smiled.

"I hope he saves them too." Garcia said and walked off.

Diego smiled. He looked at Bernardo and his wife. His wife was looked up at him. "What is that you are making, Boudica?" He asked.

"Just a sampler." She said. "Keeps my hands occupied when I have nerves."

"Why are you nervous?" He asked her. "This is not your fight."

"These poor men are suffering and will die in the mines if they are not helped."

He nodded. "Si."

Bernardo nodded at her and signed a Z.

"Oh. Not you too!" Diego said.

Bernardo nodded.

"But do you two not realize that Zorro only fights against evil and tyranny. He cannot fight against the evil acts of his own government." Diego said. "And whether we like it or not, it is perfectly legal the labor of men who have been imprisoned and send them to the mines."

Boudica growled. "It isn't fair and you know it Diego."

"Much of life isn't fair, beloved. This is one I am not sure I can be involved in."

She shook her head and rolled up her sampler and walked toward where her horse was tied up.

"Boudica…" He called after her, but she did not even pause. He looked over and smiled. "Buenas Noches, Senor tax collector." He said as he watched Azuela walk from the cuartel to the inn where he was staying. He took a breath. "Tell me something, Bernardo. Why did the viceroy appoint a man like that like tax collector? And why did he impose such an unjust tax?"

Bernardo shook his head.

Diego looked over as his wife put her sampler in her saddle bag and then looked upwards at the stars above them. He followed her gaze and then looked back at Bernardo. "Wait a minute. Can we be so sure it was the viceroy? That man is very close to our traitorous friend Don Carlos and so close to the Eagle."

Bernardo lifted an eagle feather that he had.

"That's right Bernardo. This evil brood that uses the eagle's feather as a sign. Suppose he is one of them." He took a breath. "Watch over my wife and wait for me. Make sure she does not leave the plaza without me."

Bernardo nodded and hopped down to go to Boudica.

Diego walked to the inn and walked in. The tavern was closing. The tax collector was seated at a table with light, looking at the books.

"Senor." Diego said walking to him.

Azuela looked up. "Oh, it is you again de la Vega. I have nothing to say to you."

"I should like to discuss the de la Vega tax with you."

"I do not see that there is anything to discuss."

"Do you mind looking up the tax we paid a few months ago?"

"It is completely irrelevant, but I will look it up." He found the line in the book. "There you are."

Diego nodded and used an eagle feather to point. "Ah, notice here, this item." He said. "Our tax is about double that of the Santanos." He said. "And here, we are paying tax on the same cattle that you already taxed us on."

The tax collector looked up at him. "You paid the tax once, it is due again."

"But it is exorbitant." Diego said. "The calculations in our records would make it seem to be much lower." He flicked the feather. "Are you sure there as not been some kind of mistake?"

Azuela looked at the books. "I do not know de la Vega…I…could be wrong perhaps." He said.

"I am sure you're wrong."

He checked the lines. "My apologies Senor. Ah, I see now there is a mistake." He said. "The tax is paid."

"And we owe nothing at all."

"Si."

"I notice you are looking at my eagle's feather." Diego said tucking it back into his pocket. "My wife gave it to me. She told me it would bring me good luck if I carried it on my person."

"How would she know about such things?" Azuela asked curiously.

"She was raised by Indians part of her life, Senor. There is much of the natural world she knows, and I am but a poor student, but it would appear she is correct. I have never before have I gained a concession from a tax collector." He said smiling. "Buenas Noches, Senor."

"Buenas Noches Senor de la Vega." The tax collector said.

Diego left him and walked to where his wife was mounted, but Bernardo was holding her reins. She was glaring at the servant and then looked down at her husband.

"Diego, he will not let me ride home."

"With good reason. El Carmino Real can be a dangerous place at night alone as a woman of wealth, beloved." He looked up at her. "I ordered him to keep you here."

She growled at him.

He smiled and patted her thigh. "You have your wish, my love. Zorro will ride tonight."

She looked down. "He will save them?"

"He will try his best." Diego said as he mounted Phantom and came to her side.

"That is all I ask." She nodded. She then rode off.

He smiled and shook his head looking at Bernardo as they both followed her.

ZzZ

Zorro rode to the cuartel, but found an imposter there trying to help, but Garcia, clearly by his rotund size, was caught. Don Carlos was there and ordered the whole garrison on duty to prevent the real Zorro from coming.

Zorro watched and then backed away angrily. He could not help these men because of Sargent Garcia trying to be a hero.

He came into the secret room where Boudica was waiting. She had just seen Buena off and rocked Easperanza to sleep. Buena had Romaldo with her this night to see Tomas. She would return in the morning to collect Esperanza for her morning feeding.

Zorro tossed his gloves angrily onto the table as Bernardo followed him. "What could I do? A dozen Zorro's would have been helpless after the commotion our fat friend created!" He growled as Bernardo helped him out of his cape.

Bernardo looked at him and shook his finger.

Diego pulled off his mask and looked at him. "What is the matter with you? I told you, there is nothing I can do!"

Boudica looked at him. "Diego!" She said.

He looked at her, panting in his anger. He looked at her. She was standing back from him, slightly nervous at his temper and clearly not wanting it aimed at her.

His look softened marginally.

"What happened?" She asked him.

He turned away and lifted his hand. "Garcia dressed as me and tried to release the prisoners, but forgot one needs stealth and cunning to do that. He was caught by everyone!"

She looked down and looked at Bernardo who looked down.

Diego took a breath and turned back seeing both of them worried and sad. This really was bothering them both, he could see it plainly on their faces. Boudica was a woman and thus more prone to having something pull at her heartstrings, but Bernardo's face held the pain that he had seen on the men in the jail cell.

He could not let them down. Not to be sent to the mines.

He stepped to Bernardo. "Well, maybe there is something I can do." He leaned down a little. "Tomorrow." He patted Bernardo's shoulder lightly. "With a little help." He said softly, anger gone.

Bernardo looked up at him and nodded.

Diego nodded and looked over. "Now to settle with my wife."

Bernardo looked over and took a breath.

Diego nodded. "Si. Hell hath no fury…"

Boudica had turned away and walked back in the room to hide her tears. She knew Zorro had tried his best, but it still wasn't fair. Diego giving up was not like him and that angered her as well. She had closed the door.

Diego quickly changed and walked into the room holding his jacket. He closed the door behind him and looked at her. She stood near the hearth, coiled like a rattlesnake, ready to strike. He looked at her. She was very pretty when she was angry. When she challenged him with her knife, he had found it strangely attractive and all he wanted to do was press her to the wall and have his way with her. Thankfully at that time his father had been there.

She was so angry in fact she had tears in her eyes. "How can you not help them?!"

He looked at her in half amusement. "That is an interesting look for you. I am not a fan of those dagger eyes on me, beloved, but you are very beautiful angry."

She growled as he turned to see to getting his bedclothing. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her and slapped him. They both were stunned by that, perhaps she more than him as he looked at her startled.

She looked horrified.

"Oh! Diego! I…" She backed away from him.

He moved his jaw a little. He always forgot how much power that small body could manage. He looked at her ruefully. "Well now that that is out of your system, are you ready for bed?"

She looked at him and fell back into the chair.

He moved then suddenly realizing her anger at him had turned to white fear at him retaliating. He went to her and his hands shot out, grabbing her arms and pulling her bodily up to him. "Boudica!" He said urgently. He shook her a little to get her to look at him as she stiffened in his arms. "Boudica look at me!"

She looked at him hyperventilating. She looked like she would faint at any moment. He propped her bodily upright.

"Boudica. I will never, ever, strike you, especially in anger!" He said fiercely. "You know that, don't you?"

"But…I…"

"It is all right I forgive you." He said, voice lowering. "Oh, sweetheart, I love you so much. Can you not understand that?" He asked dipping his head down. "Any man who strikes a woman is no longer a man."

"But…" She had struck him. She hadn't meant to. He was well within his rights to hit her back. In fact, had she been a man, his honor would have demanded it.

He pulled her into his embrace. She was still stiff, but then she began to relax as his hand pressed her head to his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat.

He shook his head. "Shall I prove it to you?" He asked.

She looked up at him.

He smiled a little and then dipped, pressing his mouth to hers. His kiss was soft, gentle, but had the emotions he felt. He then let his hands go to her dress. He pushed it down to her waist. He bent his dark head down and his mouth found her full breast.

She gasped and arched a little. "Diego…" She whispered.

"Hummm?" He murmured as her hands found his hair. His own hands were making quick work of her clothing, pressing it to the floor. The hands then went and cupped her full round bottom, pressing her closer as his head lifted and kissed her again.

This time she responded.

After, Diego smiled as she lay there, looking up at the canopy in the dark. She was so sorry for her anger at him. She was sorrier at the look she had seen in his eyes. The look of a man hurt by her hurt.

She turned her head a little to look at him. "Diego, I'm…"

He pressed a finger to her lips. "Hush." He murmured. The finger dropped to trace a nipple softly. Her breath caught at the feeling.

Still she had to say something. "But…"

He shook his head and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. He then let his hand caress her body as she lay there. He was propped on his elbow as she reclined still looking upwards. "We should sleep. I ride early with Bernardo in the morning."

"What?" She asked.

He smiled at her tenderly. "Zorro will save them, my love. You have my word."

She gasped happily. She reached for him as she kissed him, pulling him to her. He allowed it, allowing himself to lose himself within her for now. He had to be awake in only a few short hours, but showing his love for his spouse took priority, at least at this second.

He could sleep later in the day after his work was done.

ZzZ

The prisoners were marched to the pass.

Diego and Bernardo, both dressed as Zorro, waited for them.

There Zorro made himself known before he rode away. He went behind a large rock and then had Bernardo ride on.

Most of the men followed, but four remained with the prisoners. Zorro defeated those who remained. He freed the prisoners, allowing them to return home. He, however, chained the tax collector and the other men sent by Don Carlos.

That was how Vasquez found them when he returned from checking the entrance to the pass. He then took them instead to the mines.

Zorro remained on the outskirts of the pueblo as the men were reunited with their families. He smiled as he turned and rode back to the cave. Bernardo was there seeing to the animals.

Zorro patted his shoulder and then looked up seeing Boudica there.

He pulled down his mask and went to her. "They are free, Bo." He said.

He had a minor cut on his side. He sat, naked to his waist as she stitched it for him as he sat at his desk holding Esperanza in his arms. Boudica sighed softly. The cut was small, near his ribs, but it pained him a little.

After, he sighed, watching his child sleep in his arms as his wife cleaned up. He smiled at her as he rocked the baby.

"She is a beautiful thing we made, Bo."

She nodded. "Si."

He lifted his free arm and gently pulled his wife to him. She bent and kissed him, keeping her hands from him since she still had his blood on them.

He smiled as she walked to wash her hands in a water basin.

His family.

This was why he was Zorro. The peons needed him for justice, California needed him for peace, but it was his family he fought for.

ZzZ

Boudica nodded to Agnes to go to the bed and hold a post so she could tie the corset. Though Boudica no longer wore them, much to Diego's pleasure, Agnes did every day. She was so used to them she felt strange not wearing one.

Boudica tied the corset and then began to tighten it. Not too tight, but tight enough that Agnes remembered she was wearing one. She then walked around and saw Agnes was crying.

"Oh! Agnes! What is the matter?" She asked.

"You and Diego have been so kind to me." Agnes wept.

"We are not going to be far from you. You can come visit any time you like." Boudica said smiling.

Agnes nodded. She took a breath. "Is it a burden being married?"

"How so?"

"Being there for your husband in all things?"

"I keep Diego grounded. He is a good man with high ideals, but having a wife reminds him he cannot do everything.

Agnes nodded. "And in bed?"

"That isn't a chore, but it will not be very pleasant your first time." Boudica said. She smiled at her cousin. "You are a virgin and you have a maidenhead." She said.

"Yes. I know that."

"When your husband takes you, you will not longer have it. You bleed a little and it hurts a little."

Agnes nodded.

"But after, it can be enjoyable." Boudica said. "You will learn together what feels good and right." Boudica smiled. "There are many ways to go about it."

"Do you have a favorite?"

"Si. Two." Bo smiled as she lifted a hair brush and began to comb Agnes's hair.

"What are they?"

Bo took a breath. "I normally do not talk about it, but since you are my cousin…" Bo smiled at her in the mirror. "I love when Diego uses his tongue."

"A man will put his face there?!" Agnes gasped.

Boudica lifted a hand to quiet her. "Si and it is very pleasant when he does."

Agnes blinked. "But…"

"I know. I always thought that it was dirty as well, but Diego enjoys it almost as much as I do."

"Really?"

"Si."

"And what is the second."

Bo turned a little and smiled before turning back. "He has me on all fours and takes me from behind."

"He puts himself in your…"

"Oh no!" Bo said flushing. "Bent so a man can enter your womanhood and thrust also. It is very scandalous and like a stallion taking a mare." She leaned closer. "They like to play with your breasts also."

Agnes blinked. "So much to learn."

"You will learn together as Diego and I have."

Agnes nodded as Boudica set her veil on her head. "I may have more questions later, cousin."

"I am always here." Boudica said smiling as she moved and lifted the sleepy young Esperanza into her arms.

ZzZ

The wedding was very short and to the point. Then everyone was whisked to the de la Vega hacienda where there was music, dancing, and food galore.

Diego stood beside his wife who was gently playing with Esperanza as the newlyweds danced together. After, Garcia went for wine and Agnes came to them.

"You look happy, Agnes." Diego smiled at her. He lifted her hand and kissed it.

"This would not have been possible without you, Diego. Gracias." She said hugging him.

He hugged her back and then she stepped back and bent lifting Esperanza and her rattle.

"You two need to dance as well. Go on! I will watch Esperanza a moment."

Diego bowed to her and then lifted his hand to his wife and moved to dance with her.

Alejandro came to Agnes and smiled seeing her holding his granddaughter. "That is a good look on you, my dear."

"I hope to have my own soon."

"God willing you will."

She beamed at him.

He bent and kissed the tiny hand of Esperanza before he straightened. "I do, however, require two things for paying for all this."

She paled. "What is that, Don Alejandro?"

"One, you call me by my proper name."

"Senor de la Vega."

He laughed. "No, my child. Uncle Alejandro."

She beamed at him. "And the second, dear uncle."

"That I have a kiss and a dance before the night is out."

She smiled. "Of course Don…Uncle Alejandro."

He nodded and turned to join some other Dons who were there.

Boudica smiled at her husband as the song ended. She bowed to him and he to her. He took her hand with both his and kissed it tenderly.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She said looking up at him.

Garcia came to them. "Gracias for the party, Don Diego. You and your father have been most kind."

Diego smiled as he looked over at Agnes. "Treat her well, Garcia. She is a rare one, that one."

Garcia nodded. "Indeed, Don Diego."

Boudica went and reclaimed her daughter as she sat down. Diego brought her some punch as Alejandro moved and danced with Agnes in a lively dance that belayed the de la Vega patriarch's age.

Diego smiled at his wife and nodded to them.

Boudica nodded.

Another good marriage match for California.


	55. A Shattered Hope

Zorro meet his Match

Chapter 55 – A Shattered Hope

After their two-day honeymoon, Sargent Garcia escorted his wife back to the de la Vega hacienda.

Boudica and Diego were in the courtyard playing chess as the pair said farewell at the gate. Agnes watched him ride to the distance before she shut the gate.

Diego rose to his feet and smiled at her, offering her the chair he had vacated as he moved to fetch another.

Agnes looked at the board. "I have never understood this game."

Diego dropped into a chair beside his wife. "No matter, this is rather boring to watch anyway. Would you rather we play cards?"

"I do not know any card games."

Diego looked at Bo who shrugged. "Her father never let us play. He told us that women of breeding do not need such crafts. We should rather…"

"Be in the kitchen or serving tea." Agnes finished.

Diego shook his head rising again. "We shall have to teach you." He smiled at her as he leaned down. "Besides, a man who keeps a woman in the kitchen as his wife, clearly has no idea what to do with them in the bedroom."

Agnes gasped in surprise and Boudica laughed and aimed a playful cuff at her husband who dodged playfully as he went to the Sala to fetch cards.

"Did he really just say that?" Agnes squeaked.

Bo smirked. "Diego does have a biting sense of humor, most just do not see it."

Agnes nodded watching him return.

Diego shuffled as he walked. "Well, beloved, what shall we teach your cousin?"

Boudica smiled and saw Bernardo. She gestured for him to come. He did so. She moved her hands and he nodded, getting a chair and sitting down. She looked at her husband. "Whist." She said.

Diego nodded. "Easy enough." He said.

They explained the rules and played two games. Agnes was a fair player even as she asked questions of Diego who allowed it being her first time.

He looked at Boudica. "We shall have to teach her cribbage."

She smiled. She then looked at her cousin. "Have you eaten?"

Agnes shook her head. "No."

Diego rose to his feet. "I shall remedy that. Neither have we." He smiled wife.

ZzZ

After a lovely meal that Teresa cooked since Ellie had given birth the night before. She had had a very short delivery and both she and the baby were healthy, but she was resting, excused from her duties for a time.

Diego then went to ride out with Benito and James to see to the herds and check for fencing problems that the vaqueros would need to address.

Boudica meanwhile walked around the hacienda in the trees just beyond the gate with Agnes. They walked arm in arm.

"Tell me, how was it then?" Boudica asked. "Now that we are alone."

"It was wonderful. He is a kind and gentle lover." Agnes said.

"Indeed."

Agnes paused and then took a breath and shook her head. "It was horrible." She admitted. "He smiled like wine. It took him five minutes to put rut into me." She looked at Boudica. "He was smaller than I was expecting."

"Smaller?"

"Well I guess I was expecting something more."

"How much smaller?" Boudica asked curiously.

Agnes held up her hand and spread her fingers only about four and half inches. "Is this normal?"

Boudica looked at her hand and then cocked her head. "I have no idea, I have only bedded one man."

"Well then how big is Diego?"

It was a fair question. Boudica took a breath and lifted her hands using her pointer fingers to show about eight inches apart. "He is about this, but he is also quite thick." She said.

"Did he even try to pleasure you?"

"No, he managed to climax and then fell asleep and was snoring before he rolled off me." Agnes looked at her cousin. "I couldn't breathe under him."

Boudica chuckled. "I can imagine. I cannot breathe under Diego."

Agnes smiled. "I am not sure I want to try again."

"Did he only have you once?"

Agnes nodded.

Boudica shook her head and sighed. "I will have Diego talk to him."

"What? You can't. That will embarrass him!"

Boudica smiled. "I am fairly certain they have already discussed much of it."

Agnes took a breath and nodded.

They sat by the stream and Bo moved her hair, which she had left down and long to her shoulder.

Agnes saw something and touched her shoulder, just at the hemline of the dress. "What is that?"

"What?" Bo asked wincing a little at the feel.

"It is a bruise."

Bo flushed a little. "That is a love mark."

"What?"

"It isn't serious. Diego makes them."

"He hits you?"

Bo's eyes widened. "God no! Those are from his mouth."

Agnes looked again and then cocked her head. "His mouth."

"He sucks on an area and it bruises."

"And you let him?"

"I really cannot stop him and they do not really hurt."

Agnes nodded.

After a time, Bo stood up and then wobbled. Her cousin caught her. "Bo?" She asked.

Bo blinked. "I'll all right, just a little dizzy…and warm. I think I need something to drink."

"Let's go back to the hacienda." Agnes said.

Bo nodded and they walked back. At a narrow part of a small trail Bo went first and her cousin cried out in shock. She turned and saw Agnes pointing, at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Bo, you are bleeding."

"What?" Bo shifted trying to see what was the matter.

Agnes grabbed her and they walked quickly back to the hacienda. Agnes opened the door, watching the stain spread at the back of Bo's dress.

Alejandro saw them as he came down the stairs. Bo looked at him palely, now starting to feel the stickiness between her thighs. "Bo?" He asked. He stepped to her. "Bo!"

"Forgive me father, I do not feel well." She said.

She looked at him and then stumbled a little. Alejandro caught her, although a little awkwardly. He felt the warm stickiness as he wrapped an arm around her. He lifted his hand, revealing crimson. He looked at it in shock.

Agnes gasped as well.

"Agnes. Fetch Bernardo, Juan, Pilar, and Teresa! Go!" Alejandro barked at Agnes as he shifted Boudica and lifted her in his arms.

"Papa?" She asked softly. "Why am I so dizzy?"

Alejandro carried her to her room and gently laid her on the bed. He touched her warm brow. He moved, pouring water into a basin. He wetted the cloth and gently pressed it to her head.

"Papa?" Bo asked looking about in concern. "I am so dizzy."

He nodded and gently pressed the cloth over her eyes. "Rest, Bo." He murmured. "Relax. Close your eyes."

There was a knock and he rose from where he had been sitting beside her. He opened the door revealing those he had sent for. He took a breath. "Juan, fetch Dr, Avila." He said quietly. "Teresa, Agnes, stay with me." He looked at Bernardo and gestured to him to bring fresh linens. He looked at Pilar. "Bring me some soup, if you please Pilar."

They all moved to comply, but Agnes took hold of Alejandro's arm. "What is the matter, Uncle Alejandro? Why is she bleeding?"

Alejandro leaned close. "The blood is too great for her monthly cycle. I suspect she is having a miscarriage, but we must not tell her yet. She needs to remain calm." He said quietly. He looked at his daughter-in-law sadly as she shifted a little.

By the time Dr. Avila arrived, the bleeding had mostly stopped of it's on accord, but Boudica had realized what was wrong. Alejandro had tried to calm her and reassure her that she would be well. She had curled about herself and sobbed.

Dr Avila examined her and then nodded to Alejandro to join him on the landing. "You are correct, Don Alejandro. She has had a miscarriage." He took a breath. "Do you suspect it was intentional?"

Alejandro looked at him in shock. "Why would she miscarry a child on purpose?" He blinked. That offended his Catholic beliefs, but also he craved grandchildren as much as Diego and Boudica craved more children. His daughter-in-law was a giving soul. She would never hurt a child intentionally, especially one in a womb.

"Perhaps she found being a mother too hard. There are many reasons, but it does not decrease the sin."

"I do not think she even knew she was pregnant, Doctor. She is happily married and has said repeatedly she wants to have many children with my son."

"But this is her second miscarriage is it not?"

"Si. The first came to early due to a violent attack on her person by bandidos." Alejandro said.

Dr. Avila nodded. "I will write in the records that it was a spontaneous abortion of an unknown pregnancy then. She was only about eight weeks from what I can see, perhaps less. The child was no more than the size of the tip of my thumb."

Alejandro nodded. "You saw it?"

Dr. Avila nodded. "Si." He said almost sadly. "Such a tiny thing. Not at all developed yet."

"I will make her a tea that will help the bleeding if there is more and help her rest. She will be tired, sore, and need rest for a few days."

"Gracias, doctor." Alejandro said. He then caught his arm. "Not a word of this to her husband, at least not yet."

"He should know as the father."

Alejandro shook his head. "Diego will not take it well. If asked just say she was ill." He lifted a small purse of money. "Your normal fee and extra for your silence, my friend."

Dr. Avila nodded. "Very well, Don Alejandro."

Alejandro then walked back, gathering the small group to him as the sheets were changed and the bloody ones held by Teresa. "All of you, swear to not reveal this to Diego or any other." He said.

Agnes looked at him. "But…Diego…"

He shook his head. "No, Agnes." He then looked at Teresa. "Burn those."

She nodded.

Alejandro went into the room. He opened the window to allow fresh air in and then opened the back balcony door. He then walked to Boudica and sat down beside her on the bed. Her eyes were open, but she did not look at him.

"Boudica." He said gently. He could see the tears running down to the pillows.

"I'm so sorry, Papa…I didn't know. I swear!" She said turning and trying to sit up.

He took a breath. Women at times had to defend themselves with such things, especially with husbands who suspected affairs or mothers who did not want the children they bore, but this was not her fault at all. Alejandro knew from watching Esperanza and Boudica herself that a woman would blame herself for it.

He pushed her back and kissed her brow. "I know you didn't. Be easy. I am not angry at all." He said gently. "Please, rest." He said gently.

"How can you forgive me for losing another grandchild?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"A woman can lose a child for no reason, Boudica. Esperanza, my wife, lost Diego's brothers and they were much further along." He caressed her hair.

"But one was caused by a fall."

"Si, that was the likely cause, but he showed no signs of trauma when he came. Perhaps he was not meant to be."

She shivered. "Diego will be so upset."

"Diego will not know." He countered.

She looked at him startled. "But…"

He shook his head. "My son does not need to know. However, you my dear need rest. We will say you were taken ill while on your walk, too much sun or something, but for now, Diego will not know about this."

"Gracias." She said softly.

He nodded gently caressing her face with a wet cloth. "This was not your fault, Boudica. Know that."

"I feels like my fault and I had no idea it was there."

He looked back at Teresa, Agnes, and Bernardo there. "Come we shall let her rest. Teresa, when her tea is ready, bring it to her, and then let her sleep. The best thing she can do right now is sleep."

ZzZ

Diego did not return until nearly sunset.

His wife had not moved from their bed. She slept nearly the full day, feeling nauseous and nervous, but the tea helped her sleep in oblivion.

Diego walked into the Sala expecting Bo to be there, but instead found Esperanza and Tomas on a blanket, Alejandro watching them both as Teresa and Buena folded sheets. Agnes and Pilar had gone to the kitchens. Agnes wanted to learn to make meals that were common here and her husband would like. Pilar was happy to teach her.

Diego took a breath and sighed. He had the dust from the road on him, but he still smiled as Esperanza saw him. She squirmed excitedly as she lifted herself up on her chest, drooling a little as she kicked. He smiled and lifted her in his arms.

"Hello, my angel." He murmured as he kissed her cheek. She looked at him, a little cross eyed as she put her tiny hand in her mouth. "Where is your momma?"

"Sleeping." Alejandro said.

Diego looked at his father. "It is early."

"She was walking with Agnes and felt ill. She did not take her sombrero with her. I suspect she got too much sun."

Diego nodded and passed the little thing to her grandfather who beamed at her excitedly as she lay on his knees. He turned to walked upstairs to their room.

Sure enough, Boudica was sleeping. Puma was with her. His head lifted as he looked at his mistress's husband as Diego removed his sombrero and came to his wife. He gently touched her face with his hand.

"Bo?" He said softly.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Diego." She whispered hoarsely.

She had been crying. He could see it on her cheeks. Was she in pain? Her left hand was on her hip as she lay on her side. He looked at it. Missing a finger, scarred, and looking mangled, even healed, he knew her missing finger caused her pain at times, but also her whole are that had been effected by the rattlesnake venom.

He tenderly sat down beside her on the bed, tenderly caressing her cheek. "Are you all right?" He asked.

She nodded. "I just do not feel good." She said.

He nodded and sighed, caressing her shoulder tenderly.

"You were out later than I expected."

He nodded, watching her move to her back, wincing a little as she did. He gently settled the sheet about her gently, watching her as Puma got up, stretched, and jumped off the bed and walked toward the door. Diego rose and opened it for him before returning to his wife.

"Si. There are two fences that need work." He said moving to go to the water basin. He gently washed his face and then sighed.

She watched him.

He came back to her and watched her as she lay there, looking up at him. "How is Agnes finding wedded bliss?"

Boudica smiled. "Well enough." She said.

He smiled a little. "I just cannot imagine him as a lover to anyone."

She made a face and then giggled. "You are terrible, Diego." She then coughed and then laid back. "Oh, why am I so faint?" She asked the canopy above her.

Diego moved fetching her some water. He reclaimed his spot and gently lifted her head with his hand. "Drink." He said softly.

She did so and then sat back when she had her fill.

He nodded. "You are exhausted, beloved." He said. "I will leave you to rest."

Her hand shot out and took hold of his wrist. "Diego…"

He smiled a little. "Never fear little one. I won't be far."

She nodded and sighed as she laid back.

ZzZ

It took nearly a week for Boudica to be able to be out of bed for any length of time. Diego had stayed near, worried for her, unsure what malady caused her sudden weakness.

The small ranchero home of the Garcia's was complete. Alejandro had seen to furniture being added as well as Agnes's meager belongings.

Diego had Phantom, Domino, and a the mare Alejandro had selected for the Garcias. Agnes mounted her while Boudica moved to Domino. Diego gently lifted her to her saddle, watching as she settled before he mounted Phantom. Pilar would be coming later that evening with her toddler. She was to live in the hayloft and she had spent some time making her area comfortable there. Diego had told her that he planned, with Garcia's permission, to extend the home to make a room for her and rooms for children that would come.

Together they rode to the small acreage.

Diego saw to the horses as the women walked into the home.

Boudica smiled as she looked at how it had been arranged. "Naturally, you can put things where you wish, Agnes."

Her cousin smiled. "This is perfect."

Diego ducked, coming into the door. "Well this is very homey." He smiled as he held his sombrero.

Agnes turned to them. "Can I offer you some refreshment?" She asked.

Boudica looked at her cousin. "You do not have to…"

Diego smiled and took hold of his wife's arm. "That would be lovely, Agnes, thank you."

Agnes babbled her head and stepped outside with a water bucket to fetch water from the well.

Diego sat down putting his sombrero on the table.

"Diego. Really. She is so nervous about being a good housewife." Bo said.

Diego nodded. "Exactly. She wants so badly to be a hostess, Bo. Let her."

Boudica nodded and sat down.

Agnes returned and filled the glasses with the cool well water. Diego sipped it and smiled at her as she fluttered about. She lifted a wrapped tin she had brought from the hacienda and set it down. Within were lovely small cakes she had baked that morning with Pilar's help.

Diego smiled at his former ward. "Sit down, Agnes. We are family. You do not have to stress about impressing us."

"But, you are my guardian and I want you to be proud of me." Agnes said moving to light a fire in the hearth. She was shaking so badly she could not strike the match.

Diego saw and rose to his feet. He came to her and gently lit the match and started the fire for her, shifting the logs for her. He then took her hand. "I am proud of you." He said gently. "It is a big thing to marry a man here. Bigger challenge to be on your own much of the time." He gently kissed her hand. "You need to stop worrying about being perfect. We know what you can do."

She nodded and smiled at him. "Gracias, Diego." She hugged him and he smiled looking back at his wife who was watching.

They spent an hour or so there allowing the young woman to show them her ideas of how to make her home work.

After Diego went and brought their horses to the front of the home. He mounted and looked at Agnes as she stood in the door way. "We are only a mile away, Agnes. If you need us or you just need someone to talk to, come to the hacienda." He said.

She nodded and waved as the de la Vegas rode off.

Boudica sighed as she let her horse walk slowly. Diego looked over at her. "What is it, Bo?" He asked.

"Just thinking about the future." She said. "Agnes is married now. We have the sale of the herd coming."

He leaned over and took her hand. He kissed her glove a little. "I love you." He cocked his head. "You seem sad and distant."

She looked at him and smiled a little. "I am well. Just in my own head, Diego."

He nodded and looked forward. "There is much in the future. Zorro will defeat the Eagle and his brood. California will be happy and prosperous, and we…" He looked at her again. "Will grow our family."

She winced a little and looked away.

"That displeases you?" He asked, startled.

"No." She said. "I am just surprised that we have not grown our family more yet."

He nodded. "It can take time." He smiled. "We are young yet, Boudica. Very young. A child will come, I promise you."

"I only hope you are right."

He chuckled. "Trying for one is no chore, beloved. Soon it will take."

She looked at him. "Do you want a son this time?"

He shook his head. "Perhaps, but I will love and be happy with whatever you give me."

"But we need a son to inherit the vast de la Vega fortune."

"Si. A son." He smiled. "I am not worried about that now. Father still lives and likely will for years to come."

She nodded and looked out toward the hacienda as they crested the small hill. She still had hope of another child, but it had been tarnished a little by the loss of the little one she had no idea had existed. Now, she felt guilty about losing it, but she would keep that to herself.


	56. Sins of the Father

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 56 – Sins of the Father

It had been a month since Boudica de la Vega had lost her child, though few knew of that. It also marked one month since Agnes had become Senora Garcia, wife of Demetrio Lopez Garcia, Sargent and acting Commandant of the Cuartel de Los Angeles.

Agnes came to the de la Vega hacienda almost daily, walking between the houses, enjoying the air. She had adapted well to her life as a housewife on a small ranchero. She collected eggs from her chickens and sold the extra to the de la Vegas who always seemed to need more than their hens could produce to feed those of the hacienda and the vaqueros. It made her a rather nice bit of money. She used that to buy seeds for her garden, which Boudica came and helped her with, making it larger with the idea that the de la Vegas could buy some produce from her.

Pilar and her son had moved to the small ranchero and Agnes and she had become very close. Since Sargent Garcia could only come out every few days to see his wife and check his property, the pair were making the lands work.

The de la Vega vaqueros came often to check the fences and the well, stopping for a cool glass of a prickly pear fruit drink and biscuits with wild honey that Agnes had found. She wanted to keep hives for honey and to make a little extra money, but she learned from Pilar and Buena, who being native knew many native plants, foraging for different items. Boudica was with them, learning also the western plants.

She even made two rows that would become grapes, using string to tie the vines as they came up and train them up a trellis. In the next years she would have grapes for jelly and wine, she hoped. Nothing like the wines of the de la Vega vintage, but perhaps, with work she could make her own. She also wanted to try making things out of chokecherry and gooseberry, both grew along the back of her property. Perhaps jams, jellies, and other items she could sell in the plaza.

Her skin had turned a deep tan from being in the sun, but she did not mind. She had a lot of satisfaction from working with her hands. Diego was quite proud of her as was Alejandro for making her life, though simple, it had great return. It was not easy, but Agnes seemed to be very content, perhaps even more so than her husband whom she saw only a few times a week.

Knowing she was alone, Diego had taking it upon himself to train the two women how to use the rifle that Garcia had over the mantle. Agnes was a surprisingly good shot for having no experience with a weapon. Pilar was able to at least load and fire the weapon. With the vaqueros not always near, himself a mile away, and Sargent Garcia rarely there, it was best for the pair to know how to defend themselves against wild Indians who could attack or more likely opportunist bandidos.

She came walked to the hacienda gate. The day was warm and she was wearing her best dress. She opened the gate and discovered Diego and Alejandro there, both in formal clothing. Diego was in his green with white braiding outfit and his father wore a dark brown, almost black. Both de la Vega men looked very handsome.

Diego smiled at her. "Ah, welcome Agnes."

"Good morning, Diego." She said cheerfully looking up from the long bit of cloth she had wrapped about her hair and shoulders in a very Spanish fashion.

"We could have picked you up, Agnes." Alejandro said. "There was no need for you to walk all this way in those shoes."

She smiled. "Let me break them in a little." She went and sighed as she sat down on the retaining wall by the large tree. "But the do pinch a little at the heel." She said pulling one off a little to rub her stockinged calf a little.

Diego nodded to Bernardo who went into the Sala and returned with a small glass of wine which he gave to Agnes.

"Oh. Gracias." She said and then looked up at Bernardo and then Diego. "How do I thank you?"

"Just nod your head. He knows, Agnes." Diego said smiling.

She did so, smiling at him before she drank the liquid.

Bernardo smiled and nodded to Diego who dipped his head a little.

Boudica came down the stairs in a formal somber formal dress. Diego came to her and offered his hand as she stepped down the last two steps. The small group walked to where Bernardo had the carriage ready by the gate. Diego helped the women into the back. Bernardo had pulled up the shade for them as Alejandro hopped up into the driver's box with Bernardo. Phantom was saddle and being held by James as Diego mounted him.

They all rode into town. Boudica dozed as normal, but even Agnes did this time, unusual for her. Alejandro smiled at the pair, leaning back, letting the rocking of the carriage soothe them. Diego rode behind, but at the church dismounted. He tied Phantom to the back of the carriage and then moved to assist the women down.

Bernardo had helped Agnes down, but then Diego lifted a hand to Boudica as well. She took his hand with her gloved left, something she had started doing in public to hide the mangled limb. Diego knew she could not feel well with it so he gently squeezed it so she knew he had her as his other hand came to her elbow.

Together they walked to the church behind Alejandro as Bernardo saw to the horses.

Others had gathered for this day.

Today was the funeral of a good friend of the de la Vega family.

Don Ignacio San Tio had been taken ill very suddenly and had died two days ago leaving his only son, Ramon, the lands and debts of the Rancho San Tio, the second largest rancho in the Los Angeles area.

Alejandro, one of Don Ignacio's oldest friends was to be a pallbearer. Both Boudica and Agnes had the long clothes over their hair as they walked into the church together, Diego behind them. Boudica dipped her fingers in the water and then knelt bowing as she made a cross on herself. Agnes did the same, awkwardly even as Diego did it coming beside her.

He smiled encouragingly at her as he led the two ladies into the pueblo church. He stood behind the pair, watchful and protectively as they moved to claim seats in the center of the church. They sat down, but he remained standing a moment, waiting for Sargent Garcia to come.

Alejandro had gone to the front row where Ramon stood looking at the coffin in the center aisle. A rapier rested upon it as did a single flower. He greeted Alejandro and took a shaky breath. Alejandro gently touched his arm and spoke to him words of encouragement and condolences.

Sargent Garcia came with several others, including Senor de Vargas, who had recently returned from Monterey. Beside him was his ever present orderly, Juan Greco. Boudica saw him and winced. Diego followed her gaze and gently touched her arm to sooth her as he moved before her to take his own seat on the pew beside her.

De Vargas was joined by Don Carlos and with Greco walking a pace back, they went to the front row, opposite from Ramon and Alejandro.

Padre Simeon was leading the funeral mass. There were elements of a normal mass, but then parts were changed to honor the dead and send the soul back to heaven.

The parishioners were on the kneeling pads for a prayer after the Eucharist. Boudica and Agnes were between their respective husband. Agnes, who was not a Catholic followed the movements of the other three, watching in almost child like innocence. She did not understand the Latin spoke, but then nearly all those in the church did not either. Diego and Boudica understood better than most, Boudica from her recent studies and her husband from his time at university, but even still there was much even he did not know what it meant fully. He knew what was going on only because of his twenty-seven, nearly twenty-eight years as a practicing Catholic.

Everyone rose to their feet as the organ began to play. Ramon was standing with Alejandro beside him. Alejandro was honoring his promise to his old friend to look after his won who was the same age as Diego, but was yet to be married and still very naïve about much of how the world worked since he had been in his father's shadow.

Both San Tio men had been heavy gamblers after Ramon's mother had died of the small pox outbreak that had happened in 1812. Don Ignacio had lost all but his lands. His son was no better having been kicked out of the university for gambling, whoring, and dueling over his debts. To this day he had not learned to take responsibility in Californian society.

Ramon looked at the coffin of his father and then took a step forward, glaring at Don Carlos who stood across from him. Alejandro saw him shift and laid a hand on him to stop him. He took a breath, looking back over his shoulder as Alejandro shook his head a little. He took a breath again and stepped back.

Don Carlos had seen and leaned to de Vargas beside him. "You Ramon San Tio cannot decide whether to be stricken with anger or with grief." Don Carlos said quietly.

De Vargas smiled a little and then shook his head lightly. "Shhhh." He said softly even as he smiled in amusement.

Behind, several rows back Diego and Sargent Garcia had seen the whole exchange.

"Poor Boy." Sargent Garcia said. "Not a half hour ago, the magistrato demanded the full tax due on the Rancho San Tio."

"Demanded it before his father's funeral?" Diego gasped. "But…" He looked toward the front row. "He must know that he cannot pay."

"His Excellency must do his duty, but at such a time…"

Boudica blinked. "That is in such poor taste even for Don Carlos." She said softly shaking her head. Agnes beside her nodded.

Diego took his wife's hand and squeezed it lightly. "Hush, beloved." He murmured gently.

Three altar boys took the golden cross and two large candles and walked around the outside of the rows. Alejandro moved with three other men and lifted the coffin up to their shoulders and walked down the center aisle and out of the church.

Padre Simeon followed with Ramon San Tio beside him.

The others filed out, de Vargas, Greco, and Don Carlos following the priest and son of the deceased. Diego nodded to his wife as Sargent Garcia blocked the aisle. Boudica walked with Agnes beside her and their husbands walked behind them with Bernardo walking behind them. He had been seated behind them, quietly watching the service.

A man was outside begging for alms. Diego gave him a coin as he passed. Agnes had as well as she walked with her cousin watching the procession. She had never been to a Catholic funeral and it seemed almost more somber as they walked toward the city cemetery which lay outside the pueblo up on a low rise.

"Poor Don Ignacio." Sargent said as he walked with Diego. "Is it true that gambling killed him, and he lost everything?" He asked. Both men were carrying their sombreros as all the men were.

"Everything, but his land." Diego said. "But who knows what kills a man Sargent."

"And his son, Ramon. Don Diego, you knew him at the university in Spain did you not? Was he a little wild?

Diego nodded. "We grew up together, but Si, a little. He was thrown out of the university for gambling and trying to bribe the instructors for better grades."

"Next to your father's the Rancho San Tio is the second largest Rancho in the district, perhaps even California. Without money, how can a boy like that run such a rancho?"

"Remove your horse Senor!" Alejandro called.

"Oh! Excuse me, Don Diego." Sargent Garcia said as he moved passed the ladies, gently touched his wife as he moved forward to see what had caused Don Alejandro to call out.

Diego looked to the side. Don Carlos, de Vargas, and Greco were watching standing to the side deciding clearly if they should interfere. Diego stepped forward to his wife and Agnes who were watching as well.

Bernardo saw something. He came forward, holding his own sombrero to Diego. He then pretended to dust his master off and then before Diego he held a finger up against his cap. Boudica and Diego both looked up at the stranger on the horse.

"An eagle feather?" Diego asked startled.

Bernardo nodded.

Boudica looked up at him, but he squeezed her arm gently for her to stay put. He walked forward as Agnes squinted unable to see that far without her spectacles.

"Senor, this is a funeral procession." Sargent Garcia said coming to the horseman's side. "You should remove your horse." Garcia said pulling the horse out of the way of the altar boys and the pallbearers. "Go ahead, go ahead." He said to the boys. He then looked up at the stranger. "You should also remove your sombrero."

"Would removing my hat bring the dead to life?" The stranger asked.

"No, but at least it shows a little respect."

Boudica and Agnes then walked with the procession as Diego came up to Sargent Garcia's side. However, Agnes was starting to feel oddly. She walked about a half a block before she touched Boudica's elbow urgently.

Boudica looked at her and Agnes looked at her cousin palely. "Agnes?"

"I feel so hot, Bo…" She whispered.

Bo nodded, stepping out of the procession. Bernardo took notice and watched Boudica help her cousin to a bench in the shade.

"Why should I show respect for someone I do not know?" The stranger asked.

"Seems we have a philosopher in our midst, Sargent." Diego said good naturedly.

"We do?" Garcia asked and then looked up as Diego nodded to the stranger. "Oh…What is a philosopher Don Diego?"

"Oh, someone who hardly anyone can understand." Diego said smiling.

"Oh!" Garcia said nodding. He looked up. "What is your name Senor?"

The man regarded him. "Carlos Urista."

"I am Garcia, Commandante of the pueblo garrison, every stranger that comes to the pueblo must report to me."

Don Carlos was standing watching the exchange. De Vargas and Greco had gone on with the procession.

"Why?" Urista asked.

"Well…because it is customary. Besides if you come from…or even if…" Garcia looked at Diego. "Do you know why Don Diego?"

"Eh, Sargent, I suggest you get on to the cemetery and Senor Urista can report after the funeral." Diego suggested.

Don Carlos was walking away as Diego turned and saw him retreating toward the inn.

"I believe he will be with us for some time." Diego said nodding up at the stranger.

Diego then nodded and walked around Urista's horse.

"At least, Senor, I must know where you are staying." Garcia said.

"Is there more than one tavern in this miserable pueblo?"

"No."

"Then I will be there." Urista said and rode toward it.

"Oh!" Garcia nodded. He then hurried to catch up to the procession heading for the cemetery not seeing his wife was seated to the side with Boudica.

Diego made it to the cemetery, but then noticed neither his wife nor his former ward were there. He moved quickly back toward the town, avoiding the panting Garcia, and moving back the way he had come.

He found them with Agnes sitting, eyes closer, trying to fight her nausea and dizziness. He looked at his wife. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Si, but Agnes is feeling ill." Boudica said.

He nodded. "Do you think you can make it to the tavern, Agnes? You look like you could use a cool drink." He said.

Agnes took a breath. "Give me a moment." She said not opening her eyes.

Diego saw a canteen on a nearby horse. He drew out a clean handkerchief from his sleeve and wetted it. He then hung the canteen back from the saddle horn before he moved back and gently dabbed her brow.

Her eyes opened and she looked at him. "Gracias." She said.

He nodded. "Come then. We will help you."

He helped her up, but as she took a step her knees collapsed and she collapsed forward in a heap, or would have, had Don Diego not been there. He caught her, sinking to the earth with her quite startled. He looked at his wife.

"She is not usually one to have such a weakened constitution." He said as her head lolled back.

Boudica looked at him. "We need to get her to a doctor." She said urgently.

"Si." He said. "Dr. Avila's office is just across the way." He said nodding as he lifted Agnes in his arms. She was both heavier than Boudica and taller, but where Boudica looked like a large doll in the arms of a man, Agnes looked like a slightly heavy normal woman.

Diego carried her to the office. Boudica knocked and Dr. Avila opened the door. Though he had attended the funeral, he could not leave his practice long because of just such cases. He nodded for Diego to bring the woman inside.

Diego laid her on the examination table and stepped back as Dr. Avila examined the woman as the de la Vegas looked on. He noted the Americano woman was wearing a corset.

"This contraption is decreasing her ability to breathe." He said firmly.

Diego smiled a little. "I have never held with them." He turned to look out the window as Boudica helped the doctor remove it from the other woman.

Boudica then pulled up the bodice again, but the doctor then listened and checked out a few things. He looked up at Boudica. "Has she been complaining about fatigue lately?"

"Some, but she has been working long hours trying to make her home." Boudica said. She gently caressed her cousin's hair as she laid there.

Dr. Avila nodded. "I am going to have you fetch some raspberry leaf tea and a tea with these ingredients to help if she has nausea."

"Nausea?" Diego asked turning back as Boudica finished dressing her cousin properly.

Dr. Avila smiled a little. "Well she is newly married it is to be expected."

Boudica gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "You mean…"

"Si." Dr. Avila said.

Boudica let out a sharp squeak of surprised happiness as Diego looked at her startled. "Oh Diego, isn't this wonderful?"

He blinked and the doctor chuckled. "For a man who is already a father, I would have thought you would have seen the signs."

"Signs…" Diego blinked and then looked up sharply as he it dawned on him.

"Oh, Si, there you are." Dr. Avila said seeing the other man's look.

Diego chuckled. "Well that was quick." He said.

"Wedding night conception is quite common, though not as common as babies coming seven months after the marriage." Avila said with a twinkle in his eye. "Also I am prescribing they make this cream." He said.

Boudica looked at the doctor. "What is that for?" She asked taking the slips.

"Senora Garcia is suffering from another problem that is very common with brides. In fact the malady has been called the bridal disease." He cocked his head.

"Pregnancy?" Diego asked curious.

Dr. Avila chuckled. "No, this certainly will not cure that. She has some months before that cure. No, this disease appears to have a correlation to how often a woman…has relations."

Boudica blinked. "I have never had such a problem." She looked at her husband.

"Your husband is not a soldier who has not had a woman in months to a year."

"Ever." Diego corrected under his breath.

"What, Don Diego?"

"Oh, nothing." Diego said shrugging.

Boudica had heard and arched her eyebrow at him, but then looked at Dr. Avila. "Are you implying that my husband does not do his duty to me often enough?" She looked at Diego who whirled and looked at her shocked. "Because I assure you that is not the case."

Diego rolled his eyes at her and turned away as he colored.

"No, of course not, Senora." Dr. Avila smiled. "I am implying that perhaps he bathes more and is not as exuberant in his…need, being a gentleman."

Diego blushed and choked a little. He was about to comment when Agnes began to stir. Boudica was a little red herself and waved her hand before her face. Diego was plenty exuberant and often more than once a night, but perhaps Dr. Avila was right. Diego bathed as often as she did, perhaps more.

"I think I shall go fetch Sargent Garcia. Gracias Dr. Avila."

"A pleasure as always, Senora." Dr. Avila said.

Diego watched his wife escape and shook his head. He gently helped Agnes sit up. She touched her middle.

"Where is my corset?" She asked suddenly.

Diego took a breath and coughed as Dr. Avila stepped to her. "I had it removed." He said simply.

"Why?"

"Because your child needs room to grow and cannot with that pressed against him."

"But how am I to dress without…" She looked up. "Child?"

Diego smiled at her. "Si. Congratulations, Agnes. You and Sargent Garcia will soon be parents."

Dr. Avila left the room to see to something in another room.

Agnes gasped and then looked to the door. "We cannot tell, Boudica." She said urgently to Diego.

"Why not?" Diego looked at her. "You do not think she would be happy for you? She is your cousin after all."

"She hasn't conceived, and she is trying. I do not want her to be upset." Agnes said. She looked at her former Guardian. "I know you both want another child so badly and it hasn't happened yet."

Diego had not considered that. However, his wife did know about this. He cleared his throat a little. "Ummm…Agnes." He started, but the door opened and Boudica walked in followed by the out of breath, concerned Sargent.

"Agnes!" Garcia gasped coming to her.

Diego moved away from his former ward as Garcia hugged her to him.

"What is the matter?" Garcia asked. "Senora de la Vega said you were here with the doctor." He looked her over for injuries.

Diego smiled. "She is all right, Sargent, but she does have news for you." He took a breath. "Can you see her home?" He asked.

Garcia nodded. "Si, Don Diego."

Diego then took his wife's hand and led her out of the room to allow the two to speak in private. Alejandro was walking back with several Dons.

"Ah, Diego. We were going to a tavern to drink in memory of Don Ignacio."

Diego took a breath. "Boudica has a headache, father, I was going to take her home. Do you wish me to leave the carriage?"

Alejandro shook his head. "I will ride Phantom home, my son. Allow Boudica to rest." He looked about. "Where is Agnes?"

Boudica smiled at him. "She is sharing some news with her husband." She blinked. "The sun is so bright, Diego." She said.

He nodded and walked to the carriage. He walked Phantom to the post before the tavern and tied him there.

Diego saw Don Ramon walking toward him slowly. "Ramon." He said softly. "I am sorry my friend." He said.

Ramon took a breath. "Si, Gracias."

"Are you going to have a drink with the other Dons?"

"Perhaps. I am trying to avoid them for the moment."

"Why?"

"They are all trying to offer me money." He looked at Diego. "I do not need charity, Diego."

Diego nodded. "Si."

Ramon patted Diego's back. "Take your pretty wife home, Diego. She looks tired and in need of rest on this hot day."

Diego took hold of his friend's arm. "We are here if you need us, Ramon. Remember that."

Ramon nodded. "I know, Diego. Gracias." He said quietly before walking on.

Bernardo had helped Boudica into the carriage where she laid back, closing her eyes. Diego joined her and Bernardo drove off. Diego shifted his wife to rest against him as he held her gently.

"Rest beloved." He murmured into her hair.

ZzZ

Back at the hacienda, they all three went to the Sala for cool drinks and to spend time with little Esperanza who was awake and babbling as she bounced on her father's legs as he held her letting her dance and strengthen her leg muscles.

She reached an craved his cravat and gummed it as she giggled at her father.

Boudica smiled watching her husband with his offspring. Oh, how she wished to give him more. For now, however, Esperanza was his to spoil, which he did as he leaned forward and blew a raspberry on her tummy.

Esperanza let out a piercing squeak of delight as she squirmed excitedly reaching for her father's hair as she let go of the cravat. He was able to clear his head in time, but then he lifted her into the air growling playfully at her as she giggled at him.

Buena beamed at Esperanza as the Donna of the de la Vega household held Tomas on her lap as he slept belly full from his latest nursing, obvious to the excitement only a few feet away with his milk sister.

Soon it was Esperanza's turn for lunch and a nap. Buena lifted both babies and walked back toward her rooms as Diego watched his wife rise and straighten her skirts, hand pausing on her mostly flat belly.

Diego stood up and went to her, his hand joining her own gently. "We will have more, Boudica." He said. "Soon we will conceive again." He kissed her brow softly. "Esperanza is not even six months old yet."

Boudica reflected on that. She had not actually even allowed herself really a break to heal let alone be churched after her miscarriage. She had been fatigued and ill for nearly a week, but the first day she felt better, she had allowed Diego to make love to her, though it was a little painful, she had still enjoyed it since he was slow and gentle, wanting her pleasure, rather than finding his own as a priority.

It was strange to her. Diego often would hold himself back, wanting her to feel her pleasure first, gaining pleasure from her own, something she had heard from other women was a rare quality of her husband's. Given the choice he would rather use his mouth or fingers to pleasure her than be inside her rutting like a bull. She knew this because she had asked him once what he preferred. His answer had startled her.

He took her hand and led her to their rooms. He removed his jacket and sighed as he watched her sit at his desk and remove her shoes. She rubbed her feet a little as she took a breath.

He walked to one of the armoires, the one which held most of her dresses, and lifted out a small box that held the Eagle feathers they had collected.

He turned and brought the box to her. She looked as he opened it. "You know, at first I thought it was just a plot against the military. Now we know differently. It is a plot against the people themselves." He lifted a feather from the box. "And these feathers. Why does it signal death for one man and lower taxes to another?"

She and Bernardo shrugged.

"Someone had set up a deliberate campaign to spread misery and suffering." Diego said. "It is up to us to find out who and why."

"We know they come from the Eagle, de Vargas." Boudica said. "He is the head of the hydra." She said.

"Ah, yes, but this hydra has many heads. I would say he is more the heart, who keeps the campaign going through his web." Diego said.

"A spider then?"

"If you will." Diego shrugged.

She smiled at him. "Zorro is a very adapt Hercules with his ten Californian labors." She said.

He chuckled. "Ah, so she does read the classics."

"Of course I do." She said, sounding affronted though she was smiling. "I have read everything in the library more than once."

He smiled at her and bent, lifting her chin as he sat on the desk before her, he kissed her softly. "I didn't mean that you were illiterate, beloved, but ancient Greek studies in general is frightfully dull."

"Hercules is interesting. Odysseus with his Odyssey is a very interesting read."

"Oh? And who is your favorite monster he faced?" Diego asked straightening.

She cocked her head. "Charybdis." She said after a moment.

He looked at her. "An odd choice. I would have guessed Circe because she was powerful."

"She turned men to pigs." She said.

"Si, and they were nearly eaten."

"I have always liked the water and she made a giant whirlpool."

He chuckled and nodded. "Interesting."

He looked back at his feather collection. He lifted one out. "I took this from the man who was killed in the streets." He said. He lifted another. "This came from the magistrato's messenger."

"Senor Ariel." Boudica said.

"Si." Diego nodded.

Bernardo gestured to the notches.

Diego nodded again. "Si, I am sure it contains a message. But if so, why would Senor Urista wear it in plain sight?" He sighed and shrugged. "Perhaps he just likes, eh, feathers."

"It is possible he found one." Boudica said.

Diego nodded. "True."

There was a knock at the door. Diego looked over. He nodded to Bernardo to open the door as Boudica went to the bed, opening a fan to fan herself as Diego moved his jacket over the box on the desk as Bernardo opened the door to reveal Alejandro.

Diego stood nonchalantly against his desk as his wife sat back against the footboard fanning herself idly, one stockinged foot drawn up to her chest.

"Ah, you are here." Alejandro said coming to his son. "Diego will you talk to Ramon? I tried to after the funeral, he was very rude."

Boudica looked over. "He is grieving Papa. He likely is just prickly because of it." She looked back at her fan. "Let him settle before you push him."

Alejandro looked at her. "What would you know about such things?" He asked.

"I know more than you think." She said looking up at him defensively.

Alejandro bristled a little, but Diego touched his arm. Alejandro looked at his son.

"He seems to think that you are offering him some sort of charity." Diego said.

"Tell him there is no disgrace in accepting help from friends." Alejandro said. "And no one holds the misfortune of his father against him." He took a breath. "His pride proves that he is made of good stuff, but he has never had to face responsibilities. It might help him too, Diego, if you could set him an example. And take a greater part in the affairs of the pueblo and serve the community."

Diego nodded, hand on one hip. "A famous poet, Father, once said that they also serve who only stand and wait."

Alejandro scoffed. "I sent my only son away to military school, expecting they would send me back a fighter. I got a poet!"

Boudica swung her leg around. "That is hardly fair. Diego is far more than that, father."

"Si, but it is Zorro who is the fighter. Diego is little more than a fop." Alejandro said as he moved to leave the room.

Boudica took a step to follow, but Diego caught her arm.

"Hey, now." He said. "There is no need for you to defend me to him, Boudica."

"But he is not being fair to you."

"No, but I think he is just frustrated with Ramon."

Boudica growled and turned back to the bed.

He sighed and turned, wrapping his arms about her. He dipped his head down to rest against her shoulder. "You know, when you are angry, you are rather beautiful. You have color in your cheeks and your look like you could take on a bear."

She smiled a little. "At times I think your father is one."

He chuckled at that. "Perhaps." He took a breath and nuzzled the side of her head. "All I want to do is lie down and hold you in my arms."

She sighed, her anger leaving her as he held her, one hand tracing down her side to her abdomen.

"I love you." He murmured as he began to ruck up her petticoat, gathering it in his fist.

She was content as he caressed her belly gently, holding her, but then she felt her skirt up at her midthigh and she gasped. "Diego!"

"Si?" He asked kissing her neck. He found a spot that made her quiver.

"Diego…we can't…Bernardo is here…"

He chuckled a little. "He is my manservant. If you think that will stop me, you are mistaken."

She shivered as he sucked her earlobe into his mouth as the hand passed her petticoat to the hand at her belly and his now freed hand went to her sensitive inner thigh.

She clamped her thighs together to stop him. "Diego!" She hissed. "It isn't even noon!"

He chuckled. "It was worth a try." Letting her skirts drop, but his hand remained under them. "But if you want my hand out from your skirts, you will have to release it." He grated near her ear.

She shivered at the tone, but opened her legs just enough for him to do so.

He stepped back from her and smiled, bowing a little playfully. "Ramon has always been jealous I had a wife."

"Oh?"

"Si. He was madly in love with you the first time he saw you at our engagement."

"Oh?"

"Si, I told him that you were mine, even then, and you were carrying my child."

She looked at him. "You lied to him."

"Si, but it kept him from trying to woo you." He smiled. "Ramon, at before he was in Spain, was known as one of the area's most notorious rakes."

"Oh, and you weren't?"

He smiled a little. "I never pursued married women who were far older than I was. I preferred my lovers to be my age or a little younger." He smiled a little wickedly. "It is true older women have more experience and at times more money, but, not as much stamina."

"You still have never told me how many you actually had." She said, hands on her hips.

He looked at her. "I could even name them for you, if you wished." He smirked. "And the year and town where I had them." He was being deliberately crass now.

She hissed in exasperation. "You never once asked me."

He stepped to her and pushed a lock of hair back from her face. "Because, my darling, I have been the only man you have ever shared a bed with." He stooped down. "And I will be the only one until I die." He said.

She shivered at the possessive tone he had and sighed. He was right of course, but…

Did she wish to know? She then rounded on him as he stepped away to his desk and looked at the box of feathers once more.

"Alright. Name them."


	57. Death in the Cards

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 57 – Death in the Cards

It was later in the evening when Diego and his wife had returned to the pueblo after having an afternoon of proving their bond to each other.

Boudica had been startled by her husband's actual willingness to discuss his affairs before her. She realized that none of that mattered now. They had all been before her and lost him. She had won him and she did not have to be jealous of a past that had lost him and given him to her. They had shaped him and made him the man he was and the man who knew what to do in the bedroom, surely, but the women he named had nothing in his life now other than memory.

She was his future.

Bernardo had quickly taken the hint and left when Diego had started seducing his wife and looking at him pointedly. Diego had then taken his wife to bed, showing her that he loved her. The act started rougher than he normally was as he held her down, using his body to hold her even as she protested slightly, but ended with her passionate surrender to him.

They had lain there after, Diego holding her, speaking softly as he caressed her softly, kissing her soft skin, reminding her that this was it was to be married. To love a man who was kind, gentle, and her equal, and be loved in return. To be able to be naked, despite her body's flaws in his arms as he whispered words of love to her, kissing them, and knowing he did not care about them.

Diego was a handsome man and she was scarred, some of which had happened since her marriage, but he did not see them as ugly, more like battle wounds of a life that had tried to beat her down into the mud, that had tried to keep her low, that had tried to kill her, and she had survived.

After the had joined Alejandro for lunch in the courtyard, pretending that they had not been in a scandalous position only twenty minutes prior. Diego had seen to her hair, braiding it in an American style down her back. A simple style that was very functional, though the braid hung thickly down to the curve of her buttocks.

However, Diego had sent his wife to find a table in the tavern for them to sit at since it was a weekend and the tavern often was busy then. Her braided hair would stand out from the other women of the pueblo. As though the fiery red did not already.

Diego had found Ramon on the street. He had been out seeing to his affairs when Diego caught him.

"Ramon my friend." He greeted.

"Diego, I want no help." He said. "I thank you and I thank your father, but I have no need of it. I sold my cattle, cleaned them out."

"But…who bought them?" Diego asked.

"Ah, Senor Urista. He is a business man from Monterey, I think." He then grinned. "What does that matter?"

"You sold him your entire herd and yet you know nothing about him?" Diego asked shocked.

"What is the difference? His money is good." He patted the money belt he held. "11,000 pesos to meet the Magistrato's tax demands."

Diego sighed. "If we had loaned you the money, you could have kept your herd, now you have to start all over again. It will take time."

"I have time, I'm lucky!" His friend beamed at him.

Diego lifted a hand to his shoulder. "At least let me buy you a dinner. You have 11,000 pesos, so it cannot be charity eh?"

Ramon chuckled and walked with him. "How has it been, Diego?"

"How has what been?" Diego asked.

"Being a wedded man, with responsibility, needs of a woman, and that sort of thing."

Diego chuckled. "It is quite pleasant to have a woman to come home to." He cocked his head. "She has borne me a daughter. I do not think it will be long before she has a second child."

"You think a boy?"

"Perhaps, but I will take whatever she births as long as she and the infant are healthy." He smiled a little. "As much as I would love a large family, childbirth is dangerous for a woman."

"What makes you think she will soon have a second child?" Ramon asked as he walked up the stairs of the tavern.

"Because my friend, a regularly tended field yields fruit of such labors no?" Diego smirked. "And I tend mine quite often."

Ramon laughed at that and clapped Diego on the back. "That is hardly a chore I am sure. She is a beautiful woman, but that hair is rare for a Spaniard."

"She is an American, but in truth her father was a Basque who came from Spain so technically she is half Spanish."

Ramon nodded. "Though I have heard they are crazy devils of the hills."

"Oh there are some fantastic tales about them. They are illiterate, they speak in a guttural way, they scream to scare you, they are witches and warlocks, they paint themselves blue for battle, they steal children for sacrifices, they drink blood…"

"Is any of that true?"

"Hardly. The Basque people I have met are very peaceable and highly skilled and sought-after navigators and boatman."

"But surely she lacks some of the civility of a Spanish lady."

Diego leaned close to him and arched an eyebrow. "Why do you think bedding her is so gratifying."

Ramon laughed again as they walked into the tavern. He then saw the young woman in question at a table. "Ah, speak of the fiery haired she-devil." He remarked.

Diego chuckled and stepped to the table, pulling up another chair. "Don Ramon San Tio, my wife, Boudica de la Vega."

Boudica looked up, flipping her braid behind her. Both men were surprised as it slapped her back almost sounding like a whip.

"The pleasure, Diego, is all mine." Ramon said. "Buenas Tardes, Senora." Ramon greeted.

Boudica dipped her head to him as Ramon took her hand and kissed it as she lifted it to him. "Don Ramon. I am very sorry for your loss. Please accept my condolences."

He nodded. "I appreciate your kind words, Senora."

"Are you joining us for supper then?" She asked.

"Si." Diego said sitting down as his friend did as well.

Sargent Garcia came into the tavern as the three were severed their meal. Diego looked up and smiled. "Ah! Sargent!" He beckoned him over. "How is your wife doing?"

"She is home resting." Garcia said. He looked at Diego. "Is it wrong that I am terrified and happy, Don Diego."

"Not at all." Diego smiled. "That is exactly how I felt the first time I found out."

"Found out what?" Ramon asked.

"Our good Sargent here will be a father in a few months." Diego said.

Ramon beamed. "Ah, a happy occasion indeed."

Boudica smiled and leaned to Clara, a bar maid. "Clara, can you bring another cup?"

"Of course." Clara said.

"Oh, Gracias Senora de la Vega!" Garcia said.

Clara brought the cup and Boudica poured a round of wine for the men and herself.

She then stood up, the two men with her rising also. "A toast Senores. All happiness to Agnes and Demetrio. Congratulation on their impending parenthood."

Diego nodded. "Agnes and Demetrio."

"Gracias, Senora, but it is my lovely wife who will be doing all the work."

Diego nodded. "Si, but you will help her, I have no doubt."

All four drank.

The meal ended as Sargent Garcia sat talking with the group. Boudica was quieter than normal, listening as she played absently with her braid.

Senor Urista came in and sat down. Another man joined him. Ramon noticed and rose to his feet. "Excuse me Senores, Senora." He walked to the table where Senor Urista and Senor Baca were seated. "Senor Urista…"

Diego watched, but caught his wife's look. He felt the same, but did not show it as much as he rose also and walked over. "Ah, Senor Urista. I see you have met Senor Baca."

"His Excellency, Don Carlos introduced us." Senor Baca said.

"Ah, so you are a friend of the, eh, King's magistrate?" Diego asked Urista.

"Hardly a friend, I presented my credentials. My business will keep me in this pueblo for some time." He looked back. "His Excellency, Senor de Vargas was wanting my opinion on some land."

"Ah, you do survey work." Diego said.

"Si."

"And cards…"

"Cards is more a hobby." Urista said.

"And the cattle business?"

"My business, Senor, is none of your business." Urista said looking up at him, a hint of a smile on his face, clearly done with Diego's questions into his affairs.

"Ah, and now, Senor, I win again." Senor Baca said lying out his cards.

Urista smiled as the man put the coins he had earned into his hat.

"If you excuse me, I have business to attend to." Baca said. He then dipped his head. "Senores."

"Of course." Urista nodded.

Urista looked up. "May I offer you gentleman some excellent brandy?"

"No thank you." Diego said.

"How can a man who has lost so much money still be so cheerful?" Sargent Garcia asked having joined them.

"What is money for, Sargent?" Urista asked.

"If you will not join me in a drink, perhaps you will join me in a game of cards?" Urista asked Diego.

"I have a dependable life, it satisfies all my needs, why should I risk it gambling?" Diego asked.

"I will play you." Came a soft voice.

All the men turned to see Boudica as she rose to her feet from the table downing the last of her wine in a gulp. She walked over to the men.

"That is if you have no objection playing a woman." She said mildly.

Urista looked amused. "Of course not…though I never play anyone I have not been introduced to."

Boudica smiled at him. "I am Boudica de la Vega, you are Senor Urista from what I gather." She sat down in the chair Baca had vacated gracefully. "Now that we have been introduced, shall we play, Senor." She looked at her husband who was watching her before looking back. "And I will take some of the brandy if you are still willing to share."

"Of course." Urista watched her as he poured her a glass.

She took out a small cigarette she had, smaller than the ones her husband smoked. She rarely smoked, in fact in the time of their marriage, Diego had only seen her smoke twice, but today she was making a point as to how unfeminine she could be. Diego was watching her, trying to understand her game, but he moved and struck a light for her, nonetheless.

She lit her cigarette and sat back blowing it upwards with a smile at her husband. "Gracias, Diego." She said as he stepped back still watching her. He could not think of a way to ask her what she was about, but clearly she was up to something.

"Are you sure you have enough funds for this, my dear? This game gets more expensive."

She smiled a little and took a drag before tapping the ash. "I am a de le Vega, Senor, I have funds."

Urista was curious as well, watching as she lifted her glass and drank a little before sitting back waiting for him to deal. He did so and she sat forward, lifting her cards. She then put ten pesos on the table looking at the man before her.

"Two." She said passing him two cards.

He nodded. "Two for the lady."

Urista took two as well. He looked at her. "Call."

She smiled. "Flush Senor."

Urista looked at her impressed as he showed his hand having only two pair. She collected her winnings to the side.

She took the cards and shuffled them as she held her cigarette in her mouth a moment. She dealt and looked at Urista as she put ten more pesos down.

"Three, my dear."

"Three." She said dealing three. She two again. She raised the bet.

This time she had a full house to a straight. Urista was now finding her interesting as she regarded him after pulling her winnings. Urista shuffled again and had her cut before he shuffled again. She took a drag from her cigarette and blew it to the side before she took a drink.

Ramon took hold of Diego's arm. "What is your wife doing?" He asked as they stood back.

"I am not really sure, but she does play cards well." Diego said. "Perhaps she is bored."

"Where did she learn?"

"That is a rather long tale, but that was one habit she came with and one I wish I could break her of, but I know better than to try." Diego sighed. "But I do admire her skill."

"I do as well." Ramon said nodding. He paused and then took a breath. "This would be a chance for me to make up my losses."

"It is your chance to lose everything you own."

"I will lose it anyway. Without the herd and no income, I could not hold the Rancho passed the next tax assessment." He took a breath. "And I will live off the pity of my father's friends."

Diego jerked his head. "Look at the way he handles those cards. He's a professional."

"You forget, my friend. I have had some slight acquaintance with gambling myself."

Boudica smiled as she collected the money from the third hand she had won. She put out her cigarette and smiled. "A good match, Senor."

"You are leaving so soon?" Urista asked looking at her.

"I made 100 pesos. I am quite content for now." She downed the rest of the brandy. "Gracias, Senor."

He bowed to her as she went to her husband putting the money into her coin purse.

Diego regarded her. "Having fun, beloved?" He asked, voice icy.

"Si." She said.

Ramon smiled and patted Diego's shoulder. "See you later." He said and moved to take Boudica's place.

Diego took her arm and stepped down where Sargent Garcia was sitting with Reyes. They spoke for a bit, but then Diego looked over and saw Urista playing with Ramon. He rose to his feet and walked over as Urista shuffled.

"I see you have considerable skills with cards Senor." Diego said to Urista. "It must take practice."

"Not as much as your pretty wife, Senor. Skill is something one is born with." Urista looked up at Diego.

"Oh…I imagine you played quite well when you were a child."

"Where did she learn? I have never seen a woman play so."

"In New York." Diego said.

Urista nodded. "So she is an Americano. That explains some things." He chuckled. "Like her accent and her rather forward nature."

"She was, but she is Californian Spanish now Senor, since she married me."

"From what I understand that title only comes after a foreign woman has married and borne a Californios' child." Urista looked at Diego.

Diego took a breath. "She has Senor. She has given me a beautiful daughter." He chuckled. "Whom I will likely have to watch like a hawk to keep young men from stealing and breaking her little heart."

"So she has done well for herself. Married a wealthy Californian, borne a child, and now is idle enough to play cards with strangers." Urista chuckled. He looked up at Diego. "I am amazed at your tolerance Senor. If she were my wife, I would make sure she never left the house."

"Women are fickle creatures." Diego said.

"Si." Urista said. "However, to each their own."

Diego looked at Ramon downing some brandy. "I do not know about your skills, Ramon, but I have heard that brandy and cards do not mix."

"You wife seemed to handle it well enough." Ramon said nodding to where she was seated with Sargent Garcia laughing at something he said.

Diego took a breath. "Will you tell me something?" He asked pulling up a chair. "I do not understand this game well, certainly less than my wife, but is the object to get several cards that are the same?"

"That is one way to win, Si." Urista said. "Please Senor, we must concentrate."

"I imagine it takes quite a bit of concentration." Diego agreed.

Urista looked at Ramon. "Would you prefer to play tomorrow, Senor, when we have less interference?"

"I am fully capable of playing. Also he is no longer my friend." He looked at Diego. "Diego! Will you please leave!"

Diego sighed. "All right." He said standing and walking away to where his wife was busy explaining something to Reyes and Garcia. As he got closer he realized she was speaking about her tattoo, the top of which could be seen over the top of the hem of her dress.

"Ah, Don Diego. Have some wine with us." Garcia said seeing him.

"Ah, Gracias Sargent." Diego said sitting down beside his wife.

"So, that line there…" Reyes pointed. "Is for your family…"

Boudica nodded. "Si. My family. My clan. My people. See how here they intertwine?" She said pushing the hem down slightly.

Reyes' eyes widened a little as he took in Boudica's rather ample cleavage a moment. He took a breath and watched as she drew her finger along one breast.

"What are the dots then?" Sargent Garcia asked.

"The people who are strongly connected to me. Family. Friends. Ancestors."

"It is unusual to see a white woman with such a thing." Garcia said as Boudica shifted as her husband took a drink watching her. He of course had asked her about the tattoo on several occasions, but he could see the whole thing when she was in his arms in bed. In fact he had learned every inch of it, with his tongue, but the two army men did not need to know that.

The Spanish were somewhat prudish in the fact they did not believe women should walk about in the summer in a simple skirt and bare-breasted. However, Diego had seen her twice, when she hunted with him for deer, when she removed her blouse and hunted barefoot, bare breasted, and with her hair in a Mohawk style. With her moccasins she wore she was soundless.

Diego had always been curious about the Mohawk society. Men and women shared roles, sat on councils, and made decisions. The women on the war councils were often the voice of reason, but also the ones who would demand vengeance for a wrong done the tribe.

She had shown him many things about the ways of her second people. Many he realized were not savage at all, but merely other ways to look at the world. In fact, as she pointed out, Christian beliefs tucked snuggling into the beliefs of the tribe. One Creator who gave all living things names and ways of life, ways to act and make the land prosper.

Lessons, he knew at times his own people could learn.

Several times she had gone into the Sierra with Buena to seek out the wild Indian tribes. The Tongva and their neighbors the Chumash welcomed Boudica into their camps where she would speak to them, learn from them, even trade with them. Diego had come once with them but felt like a horrible outsider unable to speak to them, though he was in fact part Tongva. Some of the tribe members remembered his mother, Toypurina who had converted to the white man ways of her father and then married Alejandro. Diego was the only child borne to them, but his mother had never taught him his native roots. In fact, she had pointedly not told him her lineage. It had been Alejandro, years later, who had told his son about the People.

Diego had never met his grandmother, but she was old, blind, and near death when he had come. White Owl had helped bring him into the world. He had sat with her and she had touched him, felt his face, known him and known her great-grandchild. Esperanza had been quiet in the arms of her medicine woman grandmother. The old woman had felt the little thing there and had smiled.

White Owl seemed to be at peace.

The next morning she had passed on. It had saddened Diego more than he had realized, but he asked to stay for her funeral. The chieftain allowed it, a rare gift for a Spaniard who knew nothing of their ways. Diego did not speak during the ceremony, just watched beside his wife and Buena who were both dressed as members of the tribe.

On the way home, Diego had had questions. Buena and Boudica did their best to answer them. He felt strange, like a piece of him had been put into place, but then removed again. It was hard to express, but Boudica seemed to understand. She had held him gently as he spoke. She had whispered in his mother's native tongue to him. About them there was a gentle swirling wind, but the trees near them did not move.

There were not many of the tribe left and fewer who were wild. In Diego's lifetime the population had gone from 5,000 to less than 1,500, most were near the missions. Disease and malnutrition due to not being able to hunt and gather as they once had had deaminated the people. Boudica, or Lily-of-the-East, as they called her, was saddened by this.

With summer starting, Boudica would be doing more barefoot, firming up her feet. She had told him she liked the connection with the earth, a very native thing to say, but still. A Spanish lady was supposed to not have thick calluses. Women of the class the de la Vegas belonged to were supposed to be idle, soft spoken, baby makers and not take any interest in the affairs of the men about them.

That was not Boudica at all. She liked to be in the middle of things.

And Diego knew it.

"Another glass, Don Diego?" Garcia asked.

"You are offering Don Diego wine?" Reyes said.

"Si. With Don Diego as my guest, they will not refuse me credit."

Diego chuckled a little. "I shall buy the wine."

"Ah, Gracias, Don Diego." Garcia took a breath. "I am glad I am married now. No woman would take me seriously before Agnes. I mean I am a little bit over weight…"

Clara scoffed as she came and replaced the wine bottle.

Boudica was smiling a little. Diego saw and dropped his hand to her thigh. He squeezed a little in warning.

"You know what they say, a fat man always has a good sense of humor." Garcia said.

Diego nodded.

"With a stomach like yours, you need a sense of humor." Reyes said not looking up from his guitar.

Garcia looked at him. "You are addressing your Comandante!"

Reyes shrugged. "All right, Sargent."

Garcia shook his head. "Sargent! Don Diego, it's no use. To my own men, I am just a little Sargent." He spread his hands.

"Big fat Sargent." Reyes said.

Boudica shifted her leg and kicked his knee under the table. Reyes looked startled and looked at Garcia. Garcia reached for a wine bottle after the comment. Diego lifted his hand and stopped Garcia.

"Well, Sargent, perhaps there has been a mistake. The mistake is that you only think of yourself as a Sargent." Diego said. "You must think of yourself as THE Commandante. A man is what he thinks."

"That is…philosophy, Don Diego?" Garcia asked.

"Si."

"I am what I think… I think I am the commandante!"

"Very good Sargent!" Boudica said.

"Wait. Please." Ramon's voice could be heard.

Diego looked over. He looked at his wife who looked suddenly worried. He nodded and rose to his feet.

"You have to give me a chance to get even." Ramon protested.

Urista had a very large amount of pesos beside him. "Do you have more money?"

"You have everything I can lay my hands on, 11,000 pesos."

Diego came to them and Boudica behind him.

"I would like to oblige you, but if you have nothing more to wager…" Urista said. He smiled a little. "Perhaps the pretty little Senora could win it back for you."

Ramon's face twisted at the insult. "I will not let a woman win a battle for me, Senor. There is honor at stake." He thought a moment. "I have something else." He looked over. "Clara, bring pen and paper quick!"

Diego took a breath. "Ramon. Go home. You have learned a difficult lesson. Accept it and go home!"

Boudica stepped closer. "Diego is right Ramon. Go before you do more harm."

He looked at her. "You say that?" He asked. He looked at Diego. "I accept nothing."

"Wait…" Diego gasped realizing what Ramon was about to do.

Clara brought the quill and paper.

"You have some additional security to offer?" Urista asked watching as Ramon began to write.

"I do." Ramon said. "The deed to the Rancho San Tio."

Boudica gasped. "Ramon! No!"

"I bet it against everything I have lost." Ramon continued, ignoring her.

"Diego!" Boudica gasped looking up at her husband. "Do something!"

Diego looked at his friend. "Against 11,000 pesos?! But your hacienda alone is worth that!"

Boudica took a breath as Sargent Garcia and Reyes joined them. Boudica was panting a little. Diego knew she was as worried as he was.

Urista dealt the cards as the others watched.

"One." Ramon said.

Urista also took one.

"Four kings." Ramon said lying down his cards.

"Two, three, four, and six of swords." Urista said. "And the five." He said placing it from his new card.

Ramon swallowed.

Boudica looked upwards. A straight flush beat the four of a kind.

Urista rose to his feet. "Good evening Senores." He nodded to Boudica. "Senora. It has been most pleasant" He beamed at her. "I would welcome a game anytime." He said, voice light as he collected his winnings and left.

Diego looked Urista. "May I ask Senor, what you intend on doing with the Rancho San Tio?"

"Si, you may ask." Urista said. "But I am not prepared yet to answer."

"Forgive me, Senor." Garcia said. "But you do not have the look of a Rancho."

"And you do not have the look of a commandante." Urista countered with a smile. "Sargent."

"Poor Don Ramon." Garcia said.

Ramon took a breath and stood up.

Boudica laid a hand on him. "Ramon." She said softly.

He looked at her and then gently removed her hand before he walked out of the tavern.

"What will he do now?" Garcia asked Diego beside him.

"There is not much you can do." Diego said lifting a card and looking at it. "When you bury your father and your future on the same day." He said dropping the card to the table. He sighed and paid Clara for the wine and then collected his wife.

Boudica looked at him palely. "Oh! Diego!"

Outside, Boudica saw Ramon riding off. She looked at her husband. "What will he do, Diego?"

"If he has sense he will come and ask for help." Diego said helping her mount Domino.

"He has too much pride, at least right now."

"Si." Diego said mounting Phantom. "Hopefully he will be able to let that go so we can help him."

She took a breath and shook her head sadly as the rode off together to the de la Vega hacienda.

Zzz

Two weeks later the Dons were angry.

They sought out Don Ramon to ask why he had started polluting the water. Ramon was forced to admit he was no longer the owner of the Rancho San Tio. This surprised the dons, all except Diego.

Angrily the Dons had gone to de Vargas demanding answers from him and the magistrate. Both men were surprised by the angry group of wealth dons there before them demanding answers.

Don Carlos laid out a map of the area. He pointed to a spot. "That is true Senores. The Spring on the San Tio Rancho controls the water of all your lands."

De Vargas was seated, watching, silent for the moment as he watched the magistrate deal with this. Boudica was also in attendance, sitting to the side, lightly fanning herself as she listened to the men talk. De Vargas looked over at her. She was wearing a dress of light blue, like the sky, that was loose about her frame like a cloud. Her hair was in a rather severe style with a mantilla at the back. The fan matched the outfit perfectly. Every inch a Spanish Donna.

She was always so watchful, taking everything in, but not speaking unless she was spoken to. He found her to be of great interest and she was strikingly beautiful. She had been even heavy with child, but now that she was to her normal size and shape, she would be perfect on the arm of any man. As she fanned herself, watching, she had an odd mystery about her.

De Vargas lifted his hands to his face as he regarded them all before him. Diego de la Vega and his father were both there, leading the group of dons. It was clear Don Alejandro was, as he normally was, their spokesperson as the eldest and the richest landowner. Diego did not concern dd Vargas as all, he regarded him as little more than a literate fop, but his wife however, Boudica de la Vega was another matter.

She was calculating, wise beyond her years. She would make a good queen, watching enemies and being able to inform him. The question was, how to woo her when she was nearly always in the company of Diego.

"My cattle have been sickened drinking that water." Don Alfredo protested.

"As have mine." Alejandro said. "Urista has poisoned the water."

"Senor Urista decided to erect a tannery for leather on his land." Don Carlos said.

"The mission tannery has always served us." Diego said. "It is just an excuse to pollute the water."

Don Carlos winced. "My sympathies are with you, but the law is the law there is nothing I can do."

Alejandro beside him looked at him. "The question is, your excellency, what can we do?"

"Unfortunately, nothing." Don Carlos said. "Senor Urista tells me he must continue to dump the residue from HIS tannery into HIS spring."

"HIS spring?!" Alejandro gasped. "The water belongs to all of us."

Don Ramon stepped forward. "That is true. My father never considered it be his private property."

"Unfortunately Senor, your father is dead." Don Carlos said looking at him.

There was an audible slap as Boudica slapped her fan together.

Don Carlos blinked as everyone looked at her as she rose to her feet. "Senor Urista, it would seem is a business man." He continued. "He, eh, tells me, that he is in the market to buy land."

"You mean that by denying us water, he hopes to force us to sell our land." Alejandro said coldly.

"Ramon, you fool." Don Tomas Yorba said looking at him. "You spineless fool. Look what you have done to all of us."

Boudica stepped to Ramon's side as he looked down. She laid a hand on his arm as his hand clenched. She shook her head lightly as he looked at her even as she looked at the men before her.

"Ramon may have hurt us." Diego said looking back at him and then looking at the others. "But remember gentlemen, he lost everything he owns, a considerable punishment." He looked at the map. "But since the King's magistrate does not intend to defend us against Senor Urista, there is no point in continuing this discussion."

"Oh, Senores, Senores, please." Don Carlos said looking at them. "Please understand my position…I represent the law here. The law states explicitly Urista owns the land the land controls the water and the law controls us all."

De Vargas sat forward then. "And understand mine." He said rising. "The magistrate is quite correct. Senor Urista is free to do as he wills on his lands. Our hands are tied by the laws of the land and King." He shook his head. "Is there a way we can come to a compromise?"

Alejandro shook his head. "No, Excellency." He said and then walked out.

The others followed. Boudica nodded to Ramon who lifted his hand to her hand on him. He squeezed it a little and lifted it to his lips. They walked out together and caught up to Diego who was coming to where Bernardo had their horses waiting.

"Diego." Ramon said.

Diego turned as his friend touched his arm.

"Gracias, Gracias for trying to help me." Ramon said. He looked at Boudica. "And Gracias to you as well, Senora."

"Ramon." She said gently. "Will you allow us to help you?"

"I must make my own way, Senora. Find a trade."

She looked at Diego. "Can we at least give you enough to have a place to stay?"

He sighed and looked at Diego. "Your wife is as insistent as she is beautiful."

Diego nodded. "Si, but she has a point. You must have somewhere to sleep and I know the money is tight."

Ramon swallowed. "Si. I have been on credit at the inn and I was not sure how to pay it."

Diego lifted his coin purse and handed some coins to his friend. "That should settle the bills and a few days more."

"Gracias." Ramon said swallowing.

Boudica touched his arm. "It is all right to let go of your pride sometimes, Ramon. We only want what is best for you."

He nodded and bowed. "Gracias for your kindness Senora." He walked away.

Diego helped his wife mount Domino and he looked up at her. "He must be desperate if he accepted that so easily."

"I think he really has no idea what to do. His father no longer can advise him and he feels the Dons are all angry at him."

"Si." He patted her leg and lifted a hand to her.

She leaned her cheek into the caress. ""Where are we going?" She asked.

"Home." He said.

Bernardo made a Z in the air.

"Si." Diego said. "I am afraid only Zorro can solve this problem."

"What about the Coyote?" Boudica asked.

"If I could word to her, I would, but this a different injustice than she normally deals with. This is not an act against the peons, but an act of one land owner against another."

"But the Eagle has to be behind it. He was there, listening." She said.

"And…"

"And…peons have been sickened as well as the cattle. Buena told me this morning that the mission was dealing with several sick Indians and peons who were having seizures."

He nodded. "And so perhaps is her business after all if she is at the mission and sees it."

"Si." Boudica said.

ZzZ

It was later in the evening when Zorro rode to the pueblo. He was surprised to see the Coyote waiting on the rooftop of the inn. She straightened when he came closer. She had her bow and quiver on her back and a rapier at her side. She blended well with the malted shadows.

"Ah, Zorro. You are just in time." She said eyes glittered from under her cowl.

He took a breath. "I was wondering if you would hear of this."

"Of course. The mission has many ears." She said. She leaned over. "The window is shut." She said.

"Not a problem." He told her. He swung down and his feet went through the window as he landed in the room looking at the startled Senor Urista.

"Zorro!" Urista gasped and ran out of the room. He ran down the stairs and turned holding his pistol at the bottom to take aim at Zorro. However, Zorro had jumped down off the balcony and landed behind him, sword to his back.

"Don't move Senor." Zorro said behind him.

Urista lifted his hands and Zorro took the pistol.

Coyote came out of the room and moved along the balcony watching as Zorro pressed Urista forward toward the tavern door.

"Zorro!" Garcia gasped.

Ramon looked up startled as well.

"What do you want?" Garcia asked.

"Please do not let us disturb you Sargent." Zorro said as he moved and locked the door. He then turned back to the men before him. "We are going to play a little game."

"A Game?"

"Si. Senor Urista is an expert at cards. He is going to give us all a lesson. Get a chair please."

Garcia turned and lifted one to the table Don Ramon was sitting at. "Si, Zorro."

"Be seated please." Zorro said to Urista.

"But I…" Garcia turned to talk, but Zorro pressed his sword to Garcia's belly forcing him backwards.

"Gracias Sargent." He said not looking at him.

Garcia groaned a little and then went to the bar where Clara was.

Zorro propped his leg upon the chair Urista was sitting in.

"Who are you?" Ramon asked.

"A fellow gambler." Zorro said. He looked down at Urista. "You may shuffle the cards."

"Sargent!" Clara said. "There is a reward of 5000 pesos for his capture."

Above them, Coyote rolled her eyes.

"And my promotion." Garcia said.

"What?"

"If I capture him I will be promoted fully to commandante."

"Do something!" She said.

Garcia looked at the cup before him and the put the cork back into the bottle he held and took hold of it. He crept about the room to get behind Zorro.

Coyote, however, dropped softly behind Clara at the bar. Clara heard and turned. Coyote put her finger to her scarf as she held her rapier at the other woman's chest. Clara stepped to her and Coyote bound and gagged her, smiling. She patted her cheek.

"It will keep you safe and out of the way." She said softly.

Clara looked at her wide eyed.

"That is enough." Zorro said to Urista.

Garcia made it behind Zorro, but Zorro heard him and saw him out of the corner of his eye as the Sargent lifted the bottle up to break it over Zorro's head. Zorro did not look up or back, but pointed the pistol behind him in annoyance, aimed right at Sargent Garcia's stomach. "I am not sure what impression this little bullet will make of that huge stomach of yours, Sargeant... but I'm willing to find out!"

Garcia laughed nervously and then took the bottle and drank from it and walked back to the bar. He looked down startled to see Clara bound. As he moved to help her, Coyote hopped up on the counter and shook her head making a tsking noise as she lifted her rapier to his throat.

"Now, Now, Sargent." She said.

He froze looking at her as she sat cross legged, comfortable there. "Who are you?"

"The one they call Coyote, Sargent." She said. She then nodded to the other three men. "Shall we watch then?" She asked. "This game will be especially interesting." She said pouring a glass of cool wine for herself.

He nodded, lifting his mug and pouring a glass of wine. She let the rapier drop from him as she held it on her knees, watching, as he stayed in front and a little to the side of her. She looked like a small elf there, watching the men before her.

"Now I suggest that you play one hand with don Ramon." Zorro told Urista.

"For what stakes?" Urista asked looking at the pistol aimed at him.

"The deed to the Rancho San Tio and he 11,000 pesos you cheated him out of."

Ramon was watching him.

"Against what do I stake such a prize?" Urista asked.

"Your life, Senor." Zorro said lowly. He had his rapier resting on his shoulder as he leaned there watching.

"You mean if I win…"

"Precisely, you die." Zorro said watching him. "A valuable prize makes the game more interesting, no?" Zorro then brought his sword forward. "Now I will cut." He used the tip to shift part of the deck off to make a cut.

Outside, Corporal Reyes was looking for Garcia and found the door locked. However, as he walked around to the window to look in, he saw Ramon, Urista, Zorro, Coyote, and the Sargent all there. He gasped and ran to get him.

Urista reached to deal.

"One moment, Senor." Zorro said stopping him, but lying the blade tip against his knuckles lightly. "Your fingers are a little too agile. I will deal." Zorro used his sword to deal out the cards.

Outside the men were surrounding the tavern with Don Carlos and de Vargas, who had been speaking together when Reyes had the alarm, leading the group.

"Card Senores?" Zorro asked.

"No." Ramon said.

"Four." Urista said.

Zorro nodded and gave him four more.

"All right Senores. What do you have?" Zorro asked.

"Pairs. Five and threes." Ramon said.

Urista took a breath and folded his cards.

"What cards do you hold Senor?" Zorro asked him.

"You beat me Senor." He said handing Ramon the money belt and the deed.

"As I promised, Senor Urista has given us a lesson. I think perhaps he has given himself one too." Zorro said.

Urista looked up at Zorro. "You can use the money, but what can an outlaw do with the Rancho San Tio? Perhaps you and I can make a deal?"

Zorro smiled. "I would be glad to make a deal with you, Senor. If in two hours you are within five miles of the Pueblo de Los Angeles, I'll kill you!"

Urista gasped and sat back.

"Since you are leaving town, you will not need the cattle. We buy them back!" Zorro counted pushing the money belt back to Urista with the pistol.

Outside, de Vargas and Don Carlos were barking orders and then had the lancers go to take down the door.

Zorro leaned to Ramon. "You have your land and your cattle back." He lifted his leg down so he could step closer. "I also make a deal with you. You will work the Rancho San Tio for one year. If in that time I find that you have gambled, it will be the last card you turn. Is that clear?"

"It is clear." Ramon nodded. "Gracias, Senor Zorro." He then looked at Coyote. "And you, Coyote."

Coyote gasped hearing the door being knocked into. She jumped off the counter. Garcia lifted a wine bottle over to hit her.

"And you Sargent! Stay away from wine!" Zorro barked seeing Garcia. He fired his pistol, breaking the bottle. Coyote gasped startled as glass sprayed about her. She glared first at Zorro and then Garcia as she moved to go.

The door burst open and Zorro tossed a table at the lancers. Coyote ran up the stairs and waited at the landing.

Zorro jumped over the bar and stopped three lancers by knocking a bottle over one and using the butt of his rapier to knock the other two out. Garcia charged him and he dodged and used a large bottle over his head.

"I warned you Sargent to stay away from wine." He smiled.

He then swung to the stairway. Lancers followed. One climbed up to head him off, but Coyote was there and lifted her rapier. He challenged her and she fought. Zorro watched. As she got to close to the others he yanked her behind him and swung, breaking his own rapier against a wooden post.

Another lancer fired a pistol narrowly missing Zorro. The wood hit Coyote's arm. She yelped as one cut her, but not severely.

He gasped startled and pushed her toward a room. "Go!" He barked.

She ran in and he followed, closing the door and trying to lock it.

"Out the window!" He barked.

She nodded and went out the window to the outer balcony. She then pulled herself up on the roof. He then ran and jumped out the window. The first lancer he hit on the head with the rapier bell before he tossed it and ran.

"There he goes!" De Vargas gasped and fired, missing him by a foot.

"Don't let him escape!" Don Carlos barked and fired also, missing as well, but he was closer.

Zorro pulled himself up onto the roof as Coyote helped him.

"Don't worry about taking him alive! I want him stuffed!" Don Carlos barked.

"Zorro!" De Vargas called. "You are surrounded! You could save trouble by giving yourself up!"

Zorro smiled and then bowed elaborately to them.

Coyote came to his side.

"Oh!" Don Carlos cried. "His little mate is there as well."

She drew her bow and fired a shot faster than either man though possible. She was rewarded by a cry from de Vargas. The arrow was through his hand.

"Up after them! Get a ladder! Quickly!" Don Carlos barked as de Vargas dropped to the ground in pain.

Zorro looked at Coyote as she stood, another arrow ready. "Did you mean to wound him?" He asked.

"Killing him only will put someone worse in his place." She answered looking at him.

Lancers tried to come up, but Zorro stepped on their hands and arms.

"I would advice you to go back." He said. "Its dangerous up here."

Coyote then smiled at Zorro. She fired an arrow to the next building. She tugged on it making sure it was secure and then tied off the other end. She put the bow around her shoulders and moved.

"What are you about?" He asked watching.

She beamed, though he could not see it, and moved, walking across the rope quickly, arms out for balance.

He watched startled. That was no game. It was a near fatal drop or at least would have broken bones if she fell, but she reached the other side and waved at him. He narrowed his eyes.

The ladder came near him. He sighed and then ran at it, pushing off and riding over to the other roof to join her as the lancers fell with a cry.

"Don't let him get away! He is trying to go around the back!" Don Carlos bellowed.

Zorro took Coyote's hand in his and pulled her with him, ducking down. As the lancers moved to head them off, he smiled and nodded for her to follow him, hoping down and then jumping three roofs over. There they hopped down to the ground where another Zorro was waiting on Tornado.

Bernardo smiled as he took the cape from his master and pulled up his mask as Zorro lifted Coyote up and put her behind him. Zorro then handed him the black sombrero he wore. Bernardo secured it as Coyote looked down. Tornado danced a little in excitement.

"Ride!" Zorro ordered as he moved taking a small satchel and ducking into a door.

The Zorro imposter rode quickly as Don Carlos and several lancers dodged out of his way. Coyote held onto him as they rode like the wind on Tornado. Lancers scrambled to follow.

"Excellency!" Diego cried as he ran to Don Carlos who was barking orders.

"I do not have time to deal with…"

"I do not mean to tell you job, Excellency, but did you see that, I was nearly run down. I tell you, it is not safe to wander this pueblo at night!" Diego said irate. "I think something should be done about it."

"Something will be done!" Don Carlos took a breath. "If you excuse me."

Diego then turned as he left and smiled as he walked toward the tavern.

Inside the tavern, Diego looked at the mess created. "What is all this commotion about? What a mess." He said. He nodded to Clara who was seeing to Sargent Garcia after Ramon had freed her.

She pressed a cup of water to his lips.

He sputtered. "Water?! Are you trying to drown me woman?" He demanded.

Senor de Vargas was there. Greco was seeing to his hand. "Ah, de la Vega. You are lucky to be unscathed. Those two are a menace."

"Indeed." Diego said looking about. "This used to be such a quiet town."

"Don Diego, thank heavens you were not here." Sargent Garcia said. "Zorro and the Coyote… it was terrible, Don Diego. I had Zorro trapped, but my idiot soldiers let him escape and his little mate too."

"The Coyote seems just as tricky as he is."

"Si."

Diego smiled and then reached for a bottle. "Well at least there is still a bottle of…" He sniffed. "Brandy." He looked about. "Senor de Vargas?"

"No, Gracias. I must get this seen to by Dr. Avila." He said as he staggered out with Greco behind him as he cupped his wounded hand to his chest.

Diego nodded. "Don Ramon? Will you join me for a drink?"

"Gracias, Diego, but I have a lot to do." Ramon said. "I will stop by to see you and your lovely wife soon. I promise. Buenas Noches, amigo."

"She will be pleased with that. Buenas Noches." Diego looked. "Senor Urista?"

"No, Sorry. I am just leaving town." Urista said, holding his head a little.

Diego smiled and then looked at Garcia. "But you. Surely you would not refuse to have a drink with me?"

"Ah, no Don Diego. Someone recently warned me to stay away from wine." Garcia said. He took a breath. "Besides, I need to go check on my wife." He smiled.

Diego nodded as he left.

Clara was moving about seeing to things.

"Clara." He said. "A drink?"

She smiled. "Si, Don Diego." She said. "I will need one after tonight."

He chuckled and poured her some.

"But you are married." She said.

"Si, but my wife does not mind me drinking with friends." He smiled and drank looking about. "Shall I send Bernardo in the morning to help you?"

"No, I can manage. Maria will be back tomorrow."

He nodded. He paid her and then smiled and left.

He rode him and found his wife waiting for him. She was in her dressing gown, sitting by the fireplace, her fan in her hand.

"Were you able to help Ramon?" She asked.

"Si." He nodded. He sighed and walked to start getting ready for bed. It was then he watched her rise to her feet and noticed that the dressing gown was sheer, her summer one, and she wore nothing under it.

"Are you hungry?" She asked him.

"Si." He said looking at her. He was a little hungry for food, but at the moment, his blood was up from his rooftop chase. He wanted nothing more than to bed his wife and feel her under him.

She smiled at him as she stepped to him and pushed his jacket off his shoulders and reached up to pull off his cravat.

He smiled down at her. He caught her hands and lifted them to his lips. "I love you." He murmured. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She said.

"No. I meant with Agnes's pregnancy."

She blinked. Did he suspect? "Well. Why?"

"You have not conceived, and she has. It can be off putting I imagine."

She took a breath and let the dressing gown drop from her shoulders to the floor in a whisper. "A little, but I am happy for her." She said.

He nodded as his hands moved to her naked flesh that goosebumped at his gently caress. "So long as you are not jealous."

"Not really no." She said.

He nodded. "Good." He said. He bent and kissed her and pulled her toward the bed.

"I love you Diego."

"Si." He said and he laid her back, his mouth kissing her throat and then downwards as his hands worked on his clothing.

Bernardo came door and was about to knock when he heard the groan of Diego and the soft laugh of Boudica as they whispered. He turned around, smiling as he walked down the stairs to see to other affairs.

Dinner would have to wait.


	58. Gypsies of the Sierra

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 58 – The Gypsies of the Sierra

It had been a month.

Boudica sighed as she sat on the ship deck. She loved the sea. Strangely, though she could get motion sick while in a carriage, there was something about the open sea and the cool salty breezes that made it so she was not on the small frigate.

The ship was still a warship and could be stripped down for action, but the blockades seemed to be more on the Atlantic side and around the horn. The Mexican navy seemed to have little interest in the affairs of the traffic between Santa Barbara and San Pedro. However, in the open waters between San Padro and Monterey there was always danger of being stopped.

Boudica de la Vega had been requested not only by the Viceroy to attend a summit between the natives peoples, but also the local tribes had come to the de la Vega Rancho and requested her help also. Diego had little choice, but to let her go, but it was a crucial time with the Eagle in residence and up to his nefarious intentions. Zorro could not leave Los Angeles.

Boudica traveled with Benito and two other vaqueros of the de la Vega Rancho. She was as precious to them as the horses and cattle they raised for the master. She had always treated them fairly and even had been able to pay them extra for holidays, extra work, and even added birthday pay to the more senior vaqueros who had served the de la Vegas for at least five years.

She had traveled by ship and arrived as the Tongva had arrived by land. The Viceroy had been encouraged by her to allow some of the concessions the peoples asked for. She spoke their language and though was the wife of a Spanish aristo, it was clear the natives had her empathy. She was able to gain them part of their ancestral hunting grounds for winter in exchange for allowing the children of the tribe to be baptized.

The Viceroy had signed the treaty and then celebrated with the native camp, finding the people, though he could not understand, to be human and full of humor.

Boudica opened her eyes hearing someone on the deck. She turned and saw a man there. "Ah, you are the other passenger I gather." She said.

"Si. I am Bartolomeu Federico Espinoza."

She smiled. "I am Boudica." She said.

"You are not Spanish?"

"No. I was born in America." She said smiling.

He nodded. "And you are traveling to San Pedro?"

"Si." She nodded.

He nodded and walked passed her.

The boat captain came to her as the man walked below deck. "He is always quiet that one."

Boudica nodded. "I think that is the first time I have heard him speak in the five days I have been on this boat."

"Senora de la Vega. You should prepare. The next tide will have us in San Padro harbor."

She nodded. She laid a hand on his arm. "You have been very kind to me on this trip Capitan." She said.

He smiled and patted her arm. "I remember a very eager and bright young man who traveled with me from Panama to San Pedro only a couple years ago." He smiled. "He was quite the fencer and charming." He chuckled. "He continued to do good if he has you for a wife."

She blushed and dipped her head. "Gracias."

He dipped his in return and smiled. "You will give Don Diego my regards will you not?"

"Of course."

ZzZ

They docked at the harbor. She looked and saw Senor Espinoza was going down the gangplank. There were men waiting for him. They spoke and he mounted a horse to ride off.

Boudica walked down with the three men whom had come with her following her. Her things were loaded onto the coach. Two other people, a man and a woman, both joined her. The men climbed up onto the back of the coach. They were all armed. Benito sat with the driver.

The trip to Los Angeles was uneventful.

The coach reached Los Angeles. Benito helped the other lady down and then Boudica who was pain and looked a little ill from her trip in the coach. She had ridden with the window down, face out with her eyes closed to settle her stomach.

She sighed, but then saw Bernardo across the plaza and went to him excitedly.

He smiled and gestured to her. She answered. He nodded and pointed to the general store. Diego was within placing an order for dry goods for the hacienda.

Diego came out and smiled seeing Benito there with the other two. He looked and saw his wife was looking at some produce she had seen. She loved papaya and one of the natives had some. She was sampling one and talking to the vendor as she stretched her legs.

"Gracias for bringing her home." Diego said smiling. "It wasn't too much trouble was it?"

Benito laughed. "Only in that she would walked through the wild savages without any worry to harm to herself." He shook his head. "She is recklessly brave. She even stopped a dispute between two rival tribes." He shook his head. "They have no bounds. One of the minor chiefs wished to have her a night and offered to pay his horses for her." He cocked his head. "He offered them to me even knowing I was not her husband, Patron." He smirked a little. "I have to admit a couple were rather splendid beasts."

Diego looked at him. "You are native Benito."

"I am a civilized savage Patron."

"And very mindful of her virtue. I thank you."

"With your permission Patron, we will head back to the hacienda."

Diego nodded. "Si."

Benito signaled his men and they started walking the five miles to the hacienda.

Diego watched them and then looked back at his wife. She was rumpled from travel, but she was walking forward, eating a cut piece of the sweet fruit. She paused, eating the long slender piece thoughtfully as she looked about for her escort.

However, as she took the last bite, her eyes fell upon Diego who beamed at her. She gasped and ran to him. He moved and swept her into his arms. "Oh my darling!" He murmured as he held her close. He had not slept well in her nearly two-week absence. Between his own needs and Puma being restless, he was starting to feel the fatigue.

However, as he held her, breathing in her scent, the scent of home and his wife, he relaxed, his body relaxing. He let her stand, arms still about her as he looked down at her, his gloved hand reaching to push back wayward stands of her hair.

"I missed you." He told her. He bent and kissed her. The kiss started soft, but then one hand moved to her head and he deepened the kiss, his tongue touching hers playfully as his other hand found a resting place on her hip, long fingers stretching over a buttock.

She pulled back, gasping in shock. "Diego! We are in public."

"Why would that keep me from showing my affection to a long-absent spouse?" He asked.

"I was only gone a fortnight."

"And a day."

She shook her head looking up at him. They both smiled at each other.

He looked about them. "No one minds. We are young, Boudica, and married." He smiled. "Kissing my wife is hardly a crime in public."

She shook her head at him. "Si, but most couples only hold hands and steal kisses when they think no one is looking."

He shifted and leaned down to her ear, which he nuzzled playfully. "If I did what I am actually thinking, the good people of Los Angeles would be quite scandalized."

"Oh?" She said biting her lip in that way that made him want to have her then.

He nodded and kissed her brow, voice dropping so even she could barely hear him. "I would take you to the hitching post, lift your skirts, and have my way with you. I would not even go to the inn for a room." He then cleared his throat. "But I will be content in just holding and kissing you for now until we are alone." He smiled and looked at her, watching her reaction to his scandalous talk knowing only she had heard it.

Her cheeks had colored a little. She looked up at him. "I talked to a medicine woman." She said. "Screaming Wind told me that something is out of balance." She said.

"Oh?" He asked, amazed at her rapid subject change. His brow furrowed. "Screaming Wind?"

"Si. She was your grandmother's protégé and now is the medicine woman for the tribe." Boudica said. "She was the woman who stood to the side watching when we were there."

Diego remembered her. The woman looked mid-thirties, watching, but saying little. With a name like that he would have thought her to be a Banshee or something.

Boudica continued. "She advised me to go to the hills and find the old gypsy woman."

"Oh?" He asked stepping back, folding his arms to look at her.

She nodded. "For a potion to help me conceive." She said softly. She looked at her husband. "Your birthday is just days away."

"Si." He said watching her not sure if she was serious or not. "You are truly worried that you cannot?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "We have been trying for months Diego…" She whispered. "I do not want you disappointed in me." She said looking down.

He lifted her chin. "This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Agnes is pregnant, and you are not, does it?"

She looked at him, eyes searching his. "I know you want a large family Diego. I just do not want you to think that I cannot have more."

"So what if you cannot?" He asked.

She gasped looking at him. "Diego."

"Well?" He asked. "We have a beautiful daughter." He leaned close to her. "I am only in my mid-twenties and you are just twenty, Boudica. We have years left to have another child." He then shrugged. "And if we cannot…We have each other and Esperanza."

"But your father…" She knew Alejandro would want at least one boy to carry the de la Vega name.

He shook his head. "My father commands many things, Boudica, but our marriage is not one of them."

She took a shaky breath and nodded. He pulled her to him and kissed her brow. He then sighed. "Go sit in the carriage and enjoy your fruit. I will be with you in a moment."

"It is delicious, you should try some." She said beaming up at him. She took a spear and stuffed it into her mouth and grinned at him cheekily like a small child.

"If there is any left I will." He smiled affectionately trying not to laugh at his wife looking like a chipmunk. She chewed looking up and him and swallowed licking her fingers absently. He reached and caught her wrist. "Keep that up, my dear, and I will have to rent a room." He grated.

She nodded and walked toward the carriage where Bernardo was standing. He pointed at her small wrapped package. She beamed and motioned him to come as she hopped up into the carriage and opened it on her knees. She handed him one of the sweet spears and he beamed and ate it with relish.

A young woman walked out with a basket of goods.

"No! No!" The shopkeeper said as she put the basket on her saddle horn of her horse. "You cannot pay with these pebbles. I want eight pesos. Duro. Hard money."

"I have no money." She protested.

"Then you cannot take my foodstuffs."

She shoved him back. "What I gave you is worth more than eight pesos!" She growled.

"You gypsies are all alike. Trying to cheat decent honest folk. Very well I shall call the soldiers, and have you locked up." He said turning to head to the cuartel.

"No wait!" She said taking his arm. She looked about and spotted Diego there. She walked to Diego. "I'm not trying to cheat him Senor, but I have come all the way from the foothills. I need the supplies. And now he will not let me take them."

Diego was watching her as he leaned against the post. He nodded a little and then looked up as the shop owner came to him.

"Of course, I won't." The shop keeper said. "Look Don Diego." He said lifting his hand to reveal the pebbles she had given him. "Look at what she is trying to pass off on me."

Diego took them and looked at them. They were large and golden. "Well they are pretty. Where are they from?"

"Eh, up in the Sierra." The girl said.

"I have little knowledge in these matters, but, eh, is it possible these could be gold nuggets?" He asked.

Behind him a man straightened, suddenly curious.

The shopkeeper made a face. "Gold nuggets?" He laughed. "Everyone knows there is no gold in California, Don Diego."

Diego took a breath. This was not the first nuggets brought down from the hills to him. He had seen in the native mine a large gold vein, but he respected the Sierra and the natives enough not to tell of it. Also he had nearly died there.

"Will you keep me, Senor. You keep these and pay him the eight pesos." The girl pleaded. "I promise, you will not regret it."

Diego smiled and nodded reaching into his pocket and paying the shopkeeper.

"You are being taken in, Don Diego. Those nuggets cannot be gold." He looked at the girl. "Just remember she is a gypsy and gypsies are born thieves and tricksters."

"Bah." The girl hissed at him.

Diego chuckled. "But this one is so… simpática." He said smiling. He looked down at her. "What is your name little one?"

"Maria Montoya." The girl said smiling.

"Montoya?" The shopkeeper said. "Aha! Now I know who she is. Her mother is the witch in the hills that all the superstitious Indians go to."

"It is my grandmother and she is not a witch, she is a curandera." Maria protested. She reached and took hold of her mule and smiled at Diego. "Gracias, Senor for your kindness. I am most grateful."

Diego bowed to her and smiled.

"And as for you malasangre." She turned to the shopkeeper. "May you have a mother-in-law with the evil eye and find scorpions in your bed!" She hissed at him and then walked on.

Diego laughed listening to her gypsy curse in amusement.

The merchant sighed and stepped to Diego. "I tell you Don Diego. Gypsies are the children of the devil. I would not keep those pebbles. There is likely some curse on them." He took a breath. "I will go see if your order is ready."

Diego nodded. He shifted the package he held looking at the nuggets. The package held a gift for his wife he would give her once they were home. Lovely Venetian lace that would go well over her mantilla at the next party.

A man came up behind Diego. "Excuse me Senor, I overheard the conversation." Diego looked at him. This man as a Mexican by his dress. Interesting to find one here. "May I see them?"

Diego closed his fist sharply. "May I ask who you are, Senor?"

"I am a prospector from Mexico." The man said. "Perico Senor."

Diego nodded and opened his hand. The man took them and then bit one. He then smiled a little and shook his head. "No?" Diego asked.

"Nah. This is pyrite, commonly known as Fool's Gold because it resembles the real thing so much." He turned. "These are worthless." He turned to go.

Diego then lifted his hand. "Senor."

"Si?"

"My pebbles please."

"You want them?"

"They are pretty to look at."

"Well…" The man smiled and give them back to Diego and walked off.

The merchant returned as Diego thought for a moment. "Where is your carriage, Don Diego?"

Diego nodded behind him. "Ah, over there." He said nodding.

The man nodded and began to load the items into the baskets at the back. Diego took a breath and walked back.

The merchant then dipped his head. "Gracias, Don Diego. Remember me to your father."

Diego nodded as he looked beyond to the Mexican man heading across the way and then up to Don Carlos's offices. He took a breath and then looked at the carriage. Bernardo and Boudica were gesturing back and forth so quickly that Diego could not follow. The pair had almost made a language out of it. For a moment he felt a twinge of jealously that his wife could communicate better than he could with his servant, but then he let it go. His wife spoke many languages, more than he did, and had a knack for understanding people.

Bernardo then looked up at him and smiled.

"We are headed home." Diego said.

Bernardo nodded and moved to mount his horse he had brought as Diego climbed into the carriage with his wife.

"Did you save me any?" He asked playfully.

She nodded and lifted one up to him. It was fairly small. He took it in his mouth playfully enclosing it and the tips of her fingers. She gasped, startled at this, but did not move. She then pulled her hand away, watching him as he watched her, thoughtful.

"You know, no one ever told me that a marriage could have such moments." He said.

"Oh?" He asked cheekily reaching for another.

She nodded. "I was told marriages were serious and only about tolerating your spouse enough to allow them to father children on you."

He laughed. "A very good thing that is not the case no?"

She nodded as he ate the spear he held. "Indeed." She said patting his thigh affectionately.

ZzZ

He had the mules head out of town as he set the small package he held between them for later. Boudica proved that she was sleepy and laid down, her head in his lap as they went at a slow gentle pace, not in a hurry at all.

Diego smiled down at her and let her rest, enjoying her so close to him.

ZzZ

They had lunch together in the Sala. Boudica had opened her gift and gasped excitedly at the present.

"Oh Diego it is beautiful!" She gasped and went to a mirror to look at it as she held it up on her head. "Gracias." She looked at the fine work. "But it had to have been so much…"

Diego waved his hand gently. "What is money if not to spoil your beautiful wife with."

She smiled and set it down and came to him. She sat down on his lap and sighed, kissing him. "Gracias." She told him.

He held her, enjoying the feel of her round bottom on his thigh. She then sighed and rose to her feet. She looked over and saw Bernardo.

"Bernardo." She said.

He came to her.

"Can you saddle Domino for me?" She asked.

He nodded and moved off.

"Do you need me to come as well?" He asked rising.

She shook her head. "Not unless you really want to. It is a lady matter."

Diego nodded as they walked to the stables. Bernardo was just finishing with Domino and walked him out. Diego lifted his wife to the saddle quite easily.

"Going for this potion of yours?" Diego asked looking up at her.

"Si." She nodded.

"It cannot be too bad if the native women go to her."

"She is a gypsy and I have heard she is an angel maker." He said. He shuddered a little thinking of someone deliberately ending the life of an innocent child in the womb.

She looked at him. "The medicine woman told me she is the best woman in the area to speak about this. Besides the potion can do little harm and it could help."

"Eye of newt, and toe of frog, Wool of bat, and tongue of dog…" He smirked quoting Shakespeare. "Tail of rat…maybe even a little this and that?" He chuckled and ducked as she aimed a playful cuff at him.

"Diego!"

"What?" He asked. "It likely will have worse."

She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

He smirked and then pulled her down to him for a kiss. It started as a soft chaste kiss, but ended with him devouring and bruising her lips.

"Be home before sundown or I will send the vaqueros for you."

She smiled. "I am taking Puma with me." She said nodding to the great cat who was sitting licking his great paw.

"How do you know he will not leave you?" He asked.

"Because I know him." She chuckled. "And I know his belly. He like being fed."

"Does he even know how to hunt?"

"Si." She said. "He took a fawn on a hunting trip."

He nodded impressed. "I leave you in good hands then…eh…paws."

She chuckled and made a soft sound. Puma rose to his feet and moved walking with Domino. Domino's calm fearless nature would be good with the great cat. Puma walked beside Domino as she started toward the Sierra, knowing the way from her talks with Screaming Wind.

She arrived and the cabin. The lovely woman had spoken to her and asked her to return the next morning so the potion could mature. Boudica smiled and paid her well for her trouble. The lady was amazed at the pesos and was happy to have the lady come back to her.

Boudica arrived home just as the sun was setting. She had supper with her husband and Alejandro, telling of her adventures in Santa Barbara. After she played a round of chess with her husband as Alejandro played with Esperanza before they retired, early for them.

Alejandro and Bernardo had exchanged knowing glances.

Boudica woke the next morning a little sore from the night's previous activities. Diego was still a young man and seemed to have an endless variation manual for ways to make love to his wife. She was very willing and had enjoyed it thoroughly, but she had bruises on her thighs and a love bite on her knee that was also tender.

She slipped from the bed to dress as Diego still slept. It was rare from him to sleep longer than she and even more rare not to waken when she was moving about. She used a cloth to gently sponge the fluids from her thighs that remained there. The room smelled heavily of lovemaking and so she opened the window a little.

Diego murmured in his sleep and moved, but did not wake.

She looked back at him, his unkept hair made him look far younger than he truly was. He was lying on his back, the sheet about his hips, one arm thrown up on the pillows as he lightly snored.

She dress quickly, watching her husband sleep. It was oddly peaceful. In the cradle, Esperanza was also sound asleep still, not yet hungry enough to wake.

She smiled as she then clicked lightly. Puma followed her out the door. She found she liked having the great cat as protection. The first time he had left the hacienda he did not return until nearly nightfall, but he had dried blood on his muzzle. Fearing he may have attacked the cattle, the vaqueros discovered he had killed a coyote. The second, he had driven off another puma who had tried to take up residence. Boudica wondered if he was going to wish to mate at some point, but for now he was content to guard his mistress.

She walked to the stables. Puma hopped up on the wall looking all the world like a giant house cat as his tail twitched in the early morning sun. Domino was brought to her as she waited in her slit skirt, blouse, and sombrero. She pulled on her gloves leaving word with Benito where she was going to tell Diego and that she would return soon enough.

She rode to the foothills at the base of the Sierra and came to the cabin, but froze. There were men there. Quickly she dismounted and tied Domino in the trees and then ducked down, moving closer, watching.

One man she knew. It was the man from the boat!

The other she did not know.

"Did we have to kill them all?" The second one asked. "At least they had pesos for us."

"They cannot speak against us." The man from the boat said. "Come." He said as he coiled a thick braided whip. They mounted and rode away from the cabin.

Boudica looked about and then opened the door. Inside, she let her eyes adjust and then gasped, turning away in horror.

The Montoya family lay about the cabin, dead. The grandmother, Maria, another woman, and a man were all lying about like strange bound marionettes.

She took a breath and stepped to the closest body. All of them had been bound. She knelt, looking at the neck of Maria. Her neck had been crushed by something that left a thick braided ligature mark. They were strangled. All of them bore the marks.

But why?

Boudica took a breath and crossed herself and then left, closing the door. Puma was nowhere to be seen. She swallowed. She needed to report this.

This kind of murder was cold and calculating and only a man would have the strength to do it. She had seen the men. She blinked. She had even seen the murder weapon. The whip!

But why kill these simple people.

She walked back toward Domino when she heard a twig snap. She turned expecting to see Puma, but instead gasped seeing the two men there on their horses. The one she did not know had a rifle pointed at her.

She gasped and turned to run, ducking behind a tree, but not fast enough. She felt hot lacing pain as the bullet grazed through the upper muscle of her arm. Gasping, she cupped the wound to try to stem the blood as she looked back.

The men were dismounting.

"Did we get her?"

"I doubt it."

"She is just a little thing. She won't tell and who would believe her?"

"She saw us and can place us here. After her!"

Boudica crossed the small stream and started up the steep embankment when something grabbed her boot. She looked back and gasped seeing it was the man she did not know.

"Got you!" He said.

She rolled over and kicked him in the face with her boot.

He staggered backward as she scrambled up the hill. However, just as she was about to reach the top, a shot was heard and it hit a rock no more than six inches from her.

The man below her recovered and moved again to catch her, but as she looked up, a large tan form leapt over her and landed on the man. He screamed, but the scream died as his throat was ripped away by the great angry cat.

Boudica panted as she then jumped up as the man from the boat took aim. She whistled lightly to get his attention. He looked at her and she used the whip that he had dropped to the earth in shock near him to flick the pistol from his hand. It went off and he looked at her shocked.

He then dove at her and wrestled her to the ground. He then lifted a rock near them and brought into the side of her head. She cried out and saw stars as he then reached for her throat. However, there was an unearthly scream next to them.

The man turned and discovered the puma, blood covered and pacing not five feet from them. He froze as Boudica blinked, trying to get her bearings. The great cat put his ears back and growled, swiping a great paw at the man, cutting his arm.

The man cried out and then ran. Puma gave chase to the edge of the clearing and then moved back, cleaning his paws absently as she panted, trying to calm her rebelling stomach. She sat up slowly and looked at the bleeding man near her.

She then looked at her great cat and hesitantly lifted a hand to him. "Puma?"

He nuzzled her gently.

She sighed and pulled herself to her feet and staggered as she walked. She needed to find Domino and get out of there.

She found Domino in the trees where she had left him. She fought her nausea a moment. All this just to have a potion from a mountain witch. She shook her head trying to clear it.

She mounted and took a breath. "Take me home, Domino." She said. She reached down as he began to move and ripped a part of her underpetticoat. She used it to bind the wound on her arm. She then lifted her gloved hand to her head. It was bleeding rather badly, but then head wounds did.

She made it to where the land leveled out some when she heard horses. She gasped and had Domino duck into the tree line nearby.

She then recognized the vaqueros that rode into the clearing. Benito was leading them. She took a breath. She was safe. She watched as the group split at the far end of the clearing.

She shifted and moved out of the shadows, but stayed near the tree line.

"Come. We will not harm you." Benito called seeing her. "Come out."

She did so.

Even at the distance he was, he could see the blood. He galloped to her. "Senora!" He gasped. He lifted a hand to her arm and then pushed back her hair a little seeing the blood on her cheek.

"It looks worse than it is." She said blinking.

He nodded. "You look ready to faint." He said.

"I feel a bit faint. Can I have some water?"

He nodded. "First, come here." He said.

She nodded and le him pull her to his saddle. He then tied Domino to his saddle horn and reached for his canteen.

"Did he throw you, Senora?"

"No." She said drinking.

He nodded and they rode back toward the meadow. Diego was dismounted looking at a map he had on a stump with three vaqueros. "Now the gypsy cabin is here."

"We heard gunfire with the herds, Patron."

"Si, be ready for anything." Diego nodded.

Benito rode up and gently lowered Boudica down to the earth.

Diego moved seeing her stumble. "Boudica. Are you all right?"

"Si…" she took a step. "No…" She said an turned violently away. She took two steps and vomited. Thankfully there was little in her stomach, but she dropped to her knees. Diego was startled and then went to her as she sat back.

He gently offered her some water. She washed out her mouth and then sipped the cool fluid as he squatted down. He then looked at her arm the simple binding had come off and it had a mix of dried and new blood. "This looks like a bullet graze!" He gasped. He then took hold of her arms. "Boudica…who…" He asked urgently. He looked at the charred edges of her sleeve.

"Someone tried to kill her." Benito said. "She has a head wound too, Patron."

Diego looked up. "Go search, these bandidos need to be caught."

Benito nodded and gathered the vaqueros to go with him. All were heavily armed.

Diego lifted her sombrero and saw the gash. "Jesu. What happened Boudica?"

She blinked. "I went to the gypsies."

"I know. The vaqueros were after lost cattle heard gunshots up there in the hills."

"Si. Aimed at me."

"But why aimed at you?" He asked as he rose to his feet and went to his saddlebag for bandages he always carried with him.

"Because they killed the gypsies." She said shivering. "All of them."

"Why?"

She shook her head a little and shrugged. She winced in pain and then looked at him. "They were good people." She started to cry.

"I know." He murmured. He knelt again and tended her hurts gently. She winced as he applied some salve to them to help them knit clean. He looked at her. "Would you know them if you saw them again?"

She nodded. "Si." She looked at Diego. "Can I go home?" She asked.

He nodded. "Si." He helped her to her feet and held her gently. He then mounted Phantom and pulled her up before him, being careful of her arm.

"I'm so dizzy, Diego."

"That is why I am not letting you ride alone." He said. He gently laid her head to his chest. "Close your eyes and be easy." He murmured as he rode for the hacienda.

It was a three mile journey.

Once there, he dismounted and eased his wife down. When she staggered, he quickly lifted her in his arms.

Alejandro met him in the courtyard. "Diego! What happened?"

"Boudica was attacked by bandidos." Diego said walking passed him into the Sala.

"Puma returned with blood on him. However, Buena found a scrap of cloth in his teeth." He lifted it. "It is from a vaquero's shirt Diego."

Boudica shook her head. "He was defending me." She took a breath. "He killed one of them."

"What?" Alejandro said. "He was there?"

"Si." Boudica said. She winced and fought the new wave of nausea as Diego looked closer at her head wound. "Can I have some wine? That really stings Diego."

He looked up at his father. His fingers had her lifeblood on them. Alejandro brought her a small glass of brandy and she took it, sipping it lightly.

Diego looked at his father. "These are not serious, but I think it best if we send for Dr. Avila." He looked at his wife's eyes as he lifted her chin. "She may have a concussion."

Alejandro nodded and moved to send Juan.

Diego then took his wife to their bedroom after wiping his hands. He laid her on the bed and looked at her. "Now, beloved. What happened?"

She took a breath. "I was returning to the woman's hut for the potion when I saw two men. All the gypsies were killed. I moved to run away and the two men chased me. Puma killed one. The other ran off."

"Did you know them?"

She blinked. "I knew one of them. I do not remember from where." She blinked. "My head hurts so."

He nodded. "I pulled a piece of stone from the wound." He sighed. "Rest. Zorro will ride and see this night what I can learn." He took a breath. "What can you tell me of the gypsies?" He cocked his head. "Could you tell what killed them?"

"They were beaten and then strangled."

He nodded. "All of them?"

She nodded. "Something with a braided pattern." She touched her neck. "It made marks on their necks."

He nodded and gently pressed a kiss to her brow on the other side from the wound he had dressed. He walked out of the room and found Bernardo.

Bernardo gestured.

Diego nodded. "Si. She was hurt, but not terribly. She will survive it."

Bernardo gestured again.

"That is what I am going to find out. There is a murdered at the pueblo. He will need to be stopped before he strikes again." He took a breath. "Come. Saddle the black horse."

Bernardo nodded and moved to follow his master.

ZzZ

De Vargas and Don Carlos sat together looking at a map of the Sierra when Senor Espinoza came in. The senor looked worse for wear as he eased off his jacket revealing the nasty claw marks.

"What on earth did that to you?" De Vargas asked.

"A puma."

"A puma?" Don Carlos said startled.

"Si."

"Where is Perico?" Don Carlos asked.

"He was killed by the cat."

De Vargas slammed his hand on the table. "I am surrounded by morons." He looked at the man. "The gypsies knew where the gold is."

"Si. They are all dead."

"But you could not defend against a puma?"

"A large puma." The man said. "Largest I have ever seen." He looked a breath. "There was a Senorita there."

"A Senorita?" Don Carlos gasped. "Does she know you?"

"I do not believe so. She was on the boat from Santa Barbara, but I do not think she saw my face. I was masked."

De Vargas hissed. "But still there is a woman who knows who you are."

"She should not be hard to find."

De Vargas nodded. "Clean up this mess." He growled.

The man left then after binding his arm.

De Vargas rubbed his temples. "Don Carlos. I assigned you here to make sure we had competent men working for us."

Don Carlos sighed. "The witness will be silenced. The gypsies knew of the gold mine, but can no longer speak of it. We will fund this affair from that."

De Vargas said. "Si. Who will work the mine?"

"Peons in jail whom we can send as indentured." He smiled.

De Vargas said. "Make sure those who go there will not be missed."

Don Carlos nodded. "Si, Excellency."


	59. Strangers on a Boat

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 59 – Strangers on a Boat

Zorro stood in the secret room with Boudica, Bernardo, and Alejandro. He held a feather. "It was so strange returning to the cabin and finding no bodies, but I did find the body of the Mexican prospector." He looked at his wife. "Puma had done a job on him." He then looked at a map before them. He lifted a bloody feather. "However, he was somehow connected to the Eagle."

She made a face. "Every bandido it seems to be loyal to him."

"It is quiet. Too quiet. What do you think they are up to?"

Boudica shrugged. "It has been a week."

He nodded. "And you still do not remember where you knew the man from?"

"I am sure if I saw him again, but you will not allow me to leave the hacienda, Diego."

He took a breath. "Those men tried to kill you because of what you had seen, though, the bodies vanishing would make it hard. Even if they were there, Zorro as a witness would not be the best."

She took a breath. "I am hopelessly bored Diego. Can we go to the pueblo?"

He looked at her and sighed. "I saw there was some more papaya there when I was there yesterday."

She looked up. "Oh!"

Alejandro took a breath. "Are you sure they will not make another attempt on her life, Diego?"

"No in the open. She is a de la Vega. Even the Eagle would not be able to survive that amount of scandal."

Boudica tapped her head. "I wish I could remember. I want so bad to denounce him."

"But the main question still remains. Why?" Zorro said. "They are simple people. Poor people. There was no reason for killing them."

"Unless…" Boudica cocked her head.

"Unless what, beloved?"

"Unless, they had seen something they should not have."

"How do you mean?" Alejandro asked.

"Think of it. What if they saw something, as I did, they did should not have. Or knew something that someone wanted to keep secret…"

Zorro took a breath and then lifted the nuggets. "Like where gold was in the Sierra…" He said nodding.

She nodded.

He kissed her brow. "That is a thought, beloved. I will go see. I promise to take to the pueblo in the morning." He smiled and lifted a hand to her cheek affectionately. "You resting has done you nothing, but good."

She sighed.

He was right.

He then moved to walk down to the cave, Bernardo following him as Alejandro looked at his daughter-in-law.

"Why on earth were you up there alone anyway, Boudica?" Alejandro asked.

She took a breath and moved to go to the Sala entrance. "Because I wanted a potion."

He cocked his head and followed her. "A potion? For what?"

She paused and looked back at him. "It won't work if I tell you." She said.

He grunted as she continued.

ZzZ

Diego and Boudica went to the pueblo. It was the first time that Boudica had not worn bandages on her head. There was still one on her arm, but that was covered by her dress as she walked with her husband to a fruit stand.

Senor Espinoza was standing looking out of the plaza from the second story of Don Carlo's townhouse. At the table behind him, Don Carlos was outlining the plans to move the prisoners to the mines by cover of darkness while making a distraction at the Mission church in order to keep Zorro occupied.

Espinoza then saw something. He straightened and moved, walking out the door.

Don Carlos and de Vargas watched him leave. De Vargas nodded to Don Carlos to join the underling outside.

"What is it, Espinoza? You look like you have seen a ghost." Don Carlos said.

Espinoza looked at him and then nodded across the plaza. "That woman. It was her I saw." He said.

Don Carlos looked over and saw Don Diego smiling at his young pretty wife as he cut into a papaya with his boot knife. His petite wife looked like an excited young child as she waited, none to patiently for a piece of the delicious fruit.

She beamed at her husband and took the sweet juicy treat from him and chewed it, face holding such joy it almost looked like a she had reached her peak there on the spot. Don Diego seemed amused also as he stood back, taking a piece for himself as he watched her.

"That Senora?" Don Carlos asked.

"Si." Espinoza said. "I can wait for her to be away from that man courting her. Kill her quietly." He said lifting his whip.

Don Carlos looked at him as de Vargas stepped out with a cigar. "You fool! That is the one woman in this God forsaken pueblo you cannot touch!"

De Vargas looked across and then jerked his head to the men.

All three walked back into the office.

De Vargas shut the door and leaned against it a moment. "Do you think she would recognize you?"

Espinoza shook his head. "I am not sure. I had a mask on and I hit her with a rock." He spread his hands. "She is just a girl. Why doe she matter? Just one of many."

Don Carlos hissed. "That girl is the wife of Don Diego de la Vega."

"So…"

De Vargas took a breath and came forward. "Her father-in-law is the richest and most powerful man in the district. He has a list of names of men who could rise against us."

"So we should kill all three."

De Vargas slapped Espinoza hard. "Fool! We move when I say so. These three are off limits. Perhaps she saw nothing in the cabin. My men moved the bodies, but who knows what she saw and heard. Perhaps she just happened to be walking by."

"But why be there at all as a Spanish lady?"

De Vargas lifted his hand. "I have no idea." He turned away and then drew his rapier and pressed it to the mans chest. "She is not to be harmed. Am I clear?"

"Very, Excellency."

ZzZ

That evening a theft was moving toward the mission.

Zorro had caught word of it and was waiting. He had gone there as Diego with Bernardo, taking a room for the night since it was late.

As the clock stuck midnight, Zorro saw a shadow moving below from there he stood in the bell tower of San Gabriel.

The man left his horse at the tree line and crept over the small meadow. However, Zorro noted another rider behind him. A smaller one. This rider went to the south, looping into the mission from the cemetery.

Zorro waited in the church.

No one came.

After a time, he opened the door and discovered, as he heard steel clashing, that the man was squaring off against Coyote in the Mission courtyard.

He crept forward, watching the duel.

However, the man was fairly skilled with a blade. Coyote had skill, but she was tiring. Zorro then looked up seeing two lancers come into the courtyard. He moved to face them as Coyote kept the other man occupied.

"Well, gentleman. Why are you here this evening?" Zorro asked the lancers, one of which was Corporal Reyes.

"We heard you and the Coyote were here to rob the church." Reyes said.

Zorro laughed a little. "When have I ever robbed a church?"

"The administrato thinks of you both as highly dangerous criminals."

Zorro nodded looking over at Coyote as the man used a large stick to hit her left arm. She yelped in pain and rolled around the side of the building. The man chased her, but then Padre Felipe appeared. Coyote skirted passed him toward the guest rooms.

Zorro was occupied with the two lancers. He disarmed one and then the other.

Padre Felipe then watched the thwarted theft escape over the low wall of the cemetery. He walked forward holding a lantern. There was a gelding there he knew. This was a de la Vega horse by the brand. He smiled a little thinking that one of them had gotten out of the stable.

He led it to the stables and found Diego's horse and Bernardo's there. He shrugged and put the horse in a stall for the time.

As he walked back he came around the corner face to face with the Coyote. Her eyes opened wide as she then notched an arrow and held it at him. A lancer was coming toward them and she ducked into his rooms, nodding for him to come as well.

She stood back from the door, arrow trained on him as the lancer came to him. "Buenas Noches Padre. Have you seen the little theft known as the Coyote? She was just here."

Padre Felipe shook his head. "No." He said. "She ducked around the stables."

The lancer nodded. "Very good. Gracias."

The man moved on and Coyote took a breath. She stepped to the padre. "Forgive me Padre." She whispered.

He crossed himself. "God forgive me for the lies I just told." He looked at her. "And you my daughter. What on earth do you want?"

"I am just passing through Padre." She said and then moved, swinging her bow up she ran down toward the guest houses.

Padre Felipe watched and was startled to see her duck into the room Diego de la Vega was staying in. the one next door had his servant. He moved and then knocked on the door.

"Diego!" He called.

Nothing.

"Diego!" He pounded again.

A candle was lit and the door opened a crack to reveal Senora de la Vega. She was wrapped in a sheet, hair tousled, eyes blurred from sleeping.

"Padre?" She asked softly.

He was startled. When had she come?

"Hello, my child." He said. "Did you see a stranger in your rooms?"

She shifted and looked back, her back bare as she held the sheet to her breasts. The room was sparse with no place for anyone to hide. However, at the end of the bed, mostly hidden, was the curve of a bow.

"No." She said.

"When did you arrive my child?"

"Oh. Not long ago. Diego had forgotten something." She said.

"And why did you come?"

"Brother Jorge tells me there is a lovely illuminated text he is copying." She said smiling.

He cocked his head. He looked to the bed. There was a lump there of someone there. "Diego is a heavy sleeper."

She nodded. "Well, Si." She blushed a little. "I...well…he…"

He lifted his hand. "I understand. You are newly married and can hardly stand to be apart."

She nodded.

He bowed to her. "Buenas Noches Senora de la Vega." He leaned close to her. "Confession is at nine o'clock if you feel the need to unburden your soul my child." He said.

She swallowed and nodded as he left.

She took a breath and stepped back. She quickly undressed and then pulled her sleeping clothing on as she stuffed her small satchel with Coyote's clothing. She hid her bow under the bed along with the rapier.

She then climbed into the bed, and shifted the fake form out of her way. The bed was narrow and would be a big of a squeeze for her and her husband to sleep on it. The mattress was also straw. It was not as comfortable as the feather bed she slept in at the hacienda, but she would be alright one night. Especially with Diego there.

However, she realized how tired she was and soon she dozed off.

It was an hour of so later when the door opened and Zorro stepped in. He bolted the door and sighed. He sat down on the bed to remove his boots when he felt something move in the bed.

Startled he jumped back.

He could see two eyes glittering at him and teeth grinning.

He narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" He demanded, drawing his rapier.

"Who do you think Diego?" She asked him half playful, half in annoyance.

He blinked. "What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded pulling down his mask and moving pulling her upright by her arms.

She yelped in pain as his gloved hand closed over her wound. "Ouch!"

He sat down and looked at her, letting go of her. "Why are you here? I left you in our room. I expected you to stay there."

"I saw the lancers ride by. I came to warn you." She said.

He looked at the light nightdress she wore. "In your nightgown?" He asked.

She folded her arms. "Oh, sure let me get dressed and waste precious time." She hissed.

He shook his head and started to undress. "Did you tell father you were coming here?"

"I left a note."

He paused and looked at her. He sighed and removed his clothing, reaching into the saddle bag he had brought and pulling out his nightgown as well. He looked at her a moment, hands on his hips.

"I came here to do Zorro's work."

"I came to help him." She said.

He shook his head and crawled into the bed with her. She was pressed against the wall on her side, her husband was also on his side, stretched out behind her.

"This is cozy." She remarked.

He hissed something as his arm wrapped about her. He settled then, relaxing to sleep.

"Diego?"

"Hummm?" He asked half asleep.

"I love you."

He tightened his grip a moment and then relaxed again.

ZzZ

The de la Vegas took lunch with the Padre in his garden. Boudica had gone to confession, but only confessed to her minor infractions that made her human.

Padre Felipe was most curious and spoke about Zorro and Coyote. He also mentioned that some of the mission Indians had vanished in the night. He was not sure where they had gone, but he doubted that they and the poor who were there would run away so.

The mission was their home now, but they had just vanished into thin air. All their things remained on the grounds. Boudica and Diego listened curiously. The Padre had even noticed some of the peons, the single men and women had vanished also. The men perhaps found work, but the women? They could not all be maids, governesses, and cooks.

Strange.

After the de la Vegas went home, Bernardo coming after, but leading the black horse around to the cave.

Boudica rode beside Diego on Domino. "Diego. What are we going to do about the missing people?"

"Zorro needs more information to go looking for them." He said simply. "Otherwise it is a wild goose chase."

She nodded.

He looked at her. "How are you feeling?" He asked seeing her wilt a little in the morning sun. It was not yet hot, but it was warm.

"Well enough." Her face brightened. "Two days until your birthday."

He chuckled. "Do you always change the subject when I wish to inquire as to your health?"

"Not always, but often." She said smiling.

He reached over and caressed her cheek gently with his gloved hand. "I worry is all." He took a breath. "You have been hurting, beloved. You haven't spoken of it, but I see it in your eyes when you think no one can see."

She took a breath and looked down. "I just do not want to be a big disappointment to you."

He pulled up his reins and reached for hers. "That is something you never will be." He said. "I am proud to have such a fighter for my wife and mate, Boudica. Many women would have caved at what you have been through. Not you. You fight." He took her hand and raised it to his lips.

She smiled at him gently.

They then continued to the hacienda.

ZzZ

Boudica was walking in the plaza a few days later when she looked up and saw a man speaking to de Vargas across the plaza. The Adminstrato was discussing something very animatedly with the man.

She squinted and realized she knew the man's face.

She moved forward trying to see more clearly.

She pretended to look at somethings on a stand near them, looking over.

Espinoza noted her looking toward him and turned a little. She moved to a different stand and he narrowed his eyes looking at her back.

"She knows." He hissed at De Vargas.

De Vargas shook his head. "No she suspects. That face is not a woman convinced she saw something at all. She had a memory of you, but perhaps when you hit her, she forgot how she knows you."

"Perhaps." Espinoza agreed.

ZzZ

Boudica moved to the tavern where Diego and Sargent Garcia were speaking. She moved to her husband. "Diego. I know where I know him!" she said.

Both men rose to their feet. "Senora!" Garcia greeted.

"Demetrio." She said. "We are family." She reminded him.

"Si." He said. "Now what are you going on about?"

"I know him!"

Both men looked up. "What? You know who?" Sargent Garcia asked looking up from his glass of wine.

"I know who killed the gypsies." She said.

"Killed the gypsies?" Sargent Garcia asked.

Diego lifted his hand. "Boudica, you had better start at the beginning so our dear commandante can follow you." He said. "Some wine?" He asked.

She nodded. "Gracias." She sat down.

Garcias looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

She took a breath. "I went to the foothills to see a woman. I found her and her family murdered. This man was there." She said.

"This man?"

She took a breath and took his hand pulling him outside. She looked about.

"Which man?" Garcia asked.

She then looked up. "There. He is with the Administrato."

Garcia looked up. "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

Diego stood behind her. "He struck her in the head and nearly killed her with a rifle, Sargent."

Garcia nodded and walked toward the building as Diego stepped to his wife and wrapped his arm about her.

"Whatever happens, you are very brave for doing this for these people." He murmured.

She nodded. "Gracias, Diego." She said looking up as the Sargent walked up the stairs to join the men there.

ZzZ

Don Carlos beat his gavel against the table. Beside him sat De Vargas. "Order!" He barked. He then looked at Boudica standing at the witness stand. "Continue, Senora."

"When I arrived there, I discovered the gypsy grandmother and several others were dead in the cabin."

"Why did you not report this when you found them?"

"I was injured, excellency."

"You took a blow to your head, according to Don Diego. A nasty hit apparently. Are you sure you recount correctly that it was Senor Espinoza there."

"Si. And another man." She took a breath. "He was killed." She looked at him.

"You do not think that your memory could have been effected? A woman in fear for her life can see things…"

"I know what I saw, excellency." She grated in annoyance.

"Of course, my dear. My apologies." Don Carlos cocked his head. "How were these gypsies killed?"

"Strangled." She said. "But there were signs of torture as well."

He looked at her. "Senora de la Vega. A woman of your standing should hardly know such horrors."

She looked at him. "I have seen death, excellency. My parents were burned alive before my eyes."

"As witches?" He asked.

"In a house fire." She corrected.

"And you know Senor Espinoza how? He does not seem the sort you would invite to tea."

There was a ripple of laughter.

"No." she agreed. "He was on the boat from Santa Barbara." She said. She then pointed. "See his whip, the exact braided marks were on the bodies. That is the murder weapon." She said.

Don Carlos looked at her. "A whip is hardly a tool to be used so, Senora."

"Nevertheless, it was." She said firmly.

He sighed. "No bodies were found there by the vaqueros or the lancers." He looked at her. "We found the dead man from being mauled from a wild animal. He was some ways off, but there were no bodies in the cabin and by the state of things, no on had lived there in weeks to months."

She looked at him, chest heaving a little.

"Without the bodies to prove this, I am afraid I have no choice, but to free Espinoza." He said.

Diego rose to his feet. "I would ask to hold him in the jail for a period of twenty-four hours so more evidence can be found."

Don Carlos took a breath. "You ask that, Don Diego?"

"Si." He said.

"It is not customary, but I shall allow it." Don Carlos sat forward. "But I do not see why you would care so much. They were just gypsies. If they were killed, it did us all a favor."

Boudica's face twisted and she took a step forward as Diego's hand dropped to her arm and took hold of it, hard. She gasped in startled pain

Don Carlos took a breath. "Twenty-four hours, Don Diego." He beat the table with his gavel. "Sargent. Remove the prisoner to the jail until tomorrow at eight o-clock."

"Si, excellency." Sargent Garcia said going and taking Espinoza away.

Zzz

It was evening.

Espinoza took a breath. He knocked out the jailer. As the man crumpled to the earth, he grabbed the keys and opened the door. Quickly, he shut the door behind him and moved the jailer out of sight. He then moved to the shadows to sneak out of the cuartel.

He managed to make it passed the guards and over the wall in a very Zorro like way of doing things.

Once free he began to plot. He found paper and a quill and wrote a note.

He then stole a horse and rode to the hacienda of the de la Vegas. He tossed thee letter over the wall and rode off.

ZzZ

Boudica was curious as to the summons from Sargent Garcia.

She rode to the small ranchero that her cousin owned and went to the small house. She stepped into the courtyard of the back and looked about. Her cousin was not at home.

Strange.

"Sargent Garcia?" She asked, seeing one light in a window suddenly spark to life. "Demetrio?"

There was no answer.

She was curious and waited, listening for the hour bell from the church.

ZzZ

Diego found his wife not at home.

It was nearly dark.

He moved in their room and then discovered a note lying on their bed. He lifted it, reading it. It was an urgent plea for Boudica to come to the farm house. Agnes was not well and needed her. Diego took a breath. The script was too elegant for Sargent Garcia and it was written by someone who was left handed.

Garcia was right handed.

And id Agnes was not well, she would have come to them either on horseback or walking.

The writing was not Agnes's hand either.

He took a breath and looked over as Bernardo walked into the room. "Saddle Tornado. Zorro must save Senora de la Vega."

Bernardo blinked.

Diego nodded to him as they walked into the secret room. "She was tricked. I fear this is Espinoza trying to kill her before she can expose him."

ZzZ

The light moved and a man stepped into the courtyard who was not Sargent Garcia.

"Where are my cousin and Sargent Garcia?" She demanded.

"They left for the pueblo two hours ago." He said. "I apologize for the deception. It did get you alone. Even if you so not recall my name."

"Espinoza!" She gasped.

"So you do remember me." He said smiling. "That is unfortunate."

She swallowed backing away from him.

"Do you know why they had to die?"

"What?"

"The gypsies? They knew where the gold was. Gold the administrato has need of."

"So they showed you and you killed them."

He nodded.

"And you saw me." He stepped to her. "And now you must die also."

"I cannot believe the administrato will allow you to do this."

"He has no say in it."

"You are a dead man if you kill me."

He chuckled. "I am already."

She moved to run, but he moved after her, catching her at the gate with the whip around her neck.

"You will get to see how it feels, your breath taken from you…" He growled.

She clawed at the whip crushing her windpipe.

ZzZ

As Boudica began to have spots before her eyes, her struggles were becoming less. She realized no one knew where she was. She would die there. This man did not care that she was Alejandro de la Vega's daughter-in-law.

She dropped against him unconscious, but not dead yet. Her face was a purple blue hue.

Just then there was a loud crack and Espinoza gasped and yelped in pain as he felt a whip around his own face.

He let his grip go on the girl who dropped into a heap. Almost instantly the color began to normalize as she was able to get small breaths, her body breathing for her as she lay out cold.

He whirled and faced Zorro. "Zorro!"

Zorro nodded and drew his rapier. Espinoza did also and the dueled. Espinoza got the upper hand for a moment and then tossed Zorro to the side. Zorro tripped and Espinoza moved, intent to stab the unconscious Boudica as she lay.

Zorro gasped and moved blocking the blow to Espinoza's surprised.

The two dueled around the courtyard.

Boudica's eyes opened and she looked about. She crawled out of the way a few feet hearing the clanging of swords. She then collapsed again, letting the air fill her lungs.

Her body ached terribly, but she was alive. The worst was her throat.

Espinoza knocked a trellis into Zorro as he made his escape out the gate. Zorro got untangled and moved to followed, but then noticed Boudica had moved. Quickly, he went to her, gently dropping to her side and rolling her to her back to look her over.

Boudica's eyes opened. She took a deeper breath and the coughed, crying in pain as she did.

Zorro held her gently as she convulsed. "I know it pains." He murmured. "Try not to speak." He said softly. "Just breathe." He whispered.

She nodded and relaxed.

She coughed a little more, but then was able to mostly breathe normally.

He looked at her throat. The braided pattern from the whip was very distinctive. He lifted it and looked at his wife. "Can you ride?" He asked her gently.

"It hurts." She whispered.

"Your throat has nearly been crushed." He said looking at her. "The marks are deep and you already bruise." He gently helped her to her feet. He held her upright and walked to the gate.

He whistled, and Tornado came. He mounted his tall stallion and then reached down to help her up before him. She rode across the saddle, holding onto him, letting his strong heartbeat calm her as she relaxed.

Once at the hacienda he gently helped her through the cave and to the secret room. He had her sit for a moment as he undressed and dressed as Diego. She was sitting, looking like it took much effort to breath and swallow.

He then took her hand and led her to the Sala. No one was about so he had her sit in a chair. He propped up her legs on an ottoman and tenderly looked her over in better light.

He shook his head. "You were only moments from death, Boudica! How could you not tell anyone?" His voice was raised with his emotions. God in heaven he loved her and if had lost her!

She looked down. "I'm sorry."

He was standing over her, angry and she shrunk away from him. He lifted his hand to touch her and she shied back, eyes closing as if she expected a blow.

Diego looked at her horrified. His lecture forgotten as he realized what she was doing. He took a step back and put his hands at his sides.

"Boudica…look at me."

She opened her eyes and did so, still closed to herself.

He dropped to his knees, making himself smaller than she sitting there. "Sweetheart, when have I ever struck you." He whispered. "Do you not understand how much it hurts me when you cower so. I feel like a man who cannot protect you, even from your past."

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She then looked away unable to take the pain she saw there in his eyes.

He took a breath and rose to his feet. He knew she was. He also knew this reaction was not truly her, but her body's reaction to the past it has suffered. It remembered when such things would have led to her suffering a slap or worse. Diego would never forgive her uncle for treating her like chattle, worse than he treated the servants. He walked away from her to get some supplies to help her breath better and to help the bruise.

She looked down and began to weep, curling into herself. She had done it this time. Diego was so upset with her he left her rather than deal with her even as gravely injured as she was.

Bernardo came to her and touched her. He gestured.

She shook her head looking at him. "My husband hates me." She said voice barely a whisper, but the words were clear enough.

He blinked.

Diego, who had come back with bandages and some syrup to calm her throat froze.

"I…I followed a note. I nearly died. And when he wanted to tell me how foolish I was, which I was, I…I cowered away from him." Her voice was soft, unable to speak louder due to her bruising throat. "How can he ever forgive me…"

Bernardo took a breath and gestured.

"I…I can't control it. He has ever right to yell at me and I can't even take it…" she started to sob again, this time coughing, the coughs wracking her whole body.

Diego shook his head sadly and came to her, gently pulling her up to breathe better. She felt him touch her and struggled a little. "Bo, relax." He murmured.

After a moment she did, going limp in his arms, hiccupping and whimpering in pain.

He stepped around her and gently lifted a spoon and pour the syrup onto it. He then had her take it. She did so, almost instantly feeling the numbing sensation of the ingredients. He then used a thin towel to apply the mix of aloe, arnica, and poison ivy juice. She sat still allowing him to tend her, watching for signs of anger.

He then moved, taking a chair and sitting before her so their knees were almost touching. He took her hands in his and looked at her intently with his hazel eyes. "Boudica. I do not hate you. I hate the man who did this to you. To cower at a man's touch when he is merely trying to express his worry for you. Yes, a raised voice was used, but it is because I love you."

"Not angry?"

"A little, but not like you seem to imagine."

She looked at him, a tear falling down her cheek. "I can't stop it." She whispered, voice cracking.

He nodded and sighed. "I know." He whispered. "I am sorry you suffered." He reached and pulled her onto his lap to hold her close. "Your throat will bruise more this night. You may not be able to speak in the morning." He kissed her brow. "I love you."

She nodded. "Gracias for saving me."

"Perhaps now you can put Espinoza where he belongs. In the hangman's noose."

She took a breath, coughing a little, but settling in his arms as he held her, letting her feel his love for her. She would recover, but it would be a while.

ZzZ

Diego brought Boudica with him to the court room the next morning. They had left the hacienda very early since the court was early. Diego led her to a seat. She sat, a scarf wrapped about her damaged throat. She was still weakened and dizzy and could not speak well.

"Court is now in session. Despite the accused being a fugitive, court will continue." The magistrate said. "Now is there further evidence for the court to consider?" He asked. De Vargas was beside him, watching. "Senor Espinoza escaped from the jail. This court will determine if he is a free man or an outlaw with or without him here."

"Si." Diego said rising to his feet. "There is new evidence."

"Oh, Don Diego. Studying law again?" Don Carlos asked.

Diego half smiled. "No, excellency, however, there was a brutal attack last night. The victim was attacked in the same way as the gypsies. Had Zorro not been there, Espinoza would have succeeded in another murder." He looked about. "The victim's throat is heavily bruised, voice damaged, weakened from the attempt on a life."

De Vargas looked up. "Another murder?"

"Attempted, Excellency."

"Of whom?"

Diego took a breath and turned lifting his hand.

Boudica moved, rising to her feet she stepped to her husband.

"What is the meaning of this?" Don Carlos asked. "Senora de la Vega already gave her evidence."

Diego took a breath. "However, action is louder than words." He removed the scarf she had about her neck revealing the molted bruise there with the distinct braided pattern. She was weakened, clasping her husband's hand as he gently helped her stay upright. He then tossed the whip to their table. "And there is the murder weapon, left behind at the scene of the crime. I imagine you will agree that you have seen it before with Senor Espinoza."

Don Carlos sat back.

De Vargas narrowed his eyes. "This evidence we cannot ignore. It pains me to see you so, Senora de la Vega." He said.

She nodded.

"Can you speak?" He asked.

She took a breath. "Si." She said, her voice very hoarse. She could barely.

De Vargas looked at Don Carlos.

"With this new evidence and the evidence previously heard, we have no choice but to proclaim Senor Espinoza guilty of murder and sentence him to hang when he is caught." Don Carlos said. "Forgive me, Senora, for not believing your tale. You have had suffered for it."

She looked at Diego and nodded. "Gracias." She whispered.

ZzZ

There was a manhunt for Espinoza.

However, he did not leave town. He crept to the magistrate's office. He opened the door, startling Don Carlos.

"What are you doing here?"

"Time grows short. I need funds." He said lifting a pistol.

"You mean to rob me of my personal gold?" Don Carlos gasped.

"Si." Espinoza said. He bashed the pistol into Don Carlos's head. He then reached and found the gold hidden in the magistrate's desk. He ran out just as Zorro ran up. He fired his pistol at Zorro and then ran for the roof.

Zorro followed him, staggering back as Espinoza kicked him hard in the face. The pair were on the roof, struggling. Espinoza pinned Zorro a moment, lifting a hand he lowered the mask.

"Don Diego!?" He gasped.

Diego kicked him off and then pulled his mask back up as he then followed as Espinoza walked backwards from him.

"No, Don Diego! No! I didn't know she was your wife. I will leave town and…" He lifted the bag of gold he held. "I will split this with you. Half is yours if you let me leave town."

"Why should I settle for half?" Zorro asked darkly. "When I can have it all?"

The man kept backing up. Zorro then lounged and took the gold bag as the man stepped back from him. He then took another step, but fell backwards to the earth.

The sickening crunch of his neck breaking could be heard where Zorro stood looking down at him.

Don Carlos came, holding his head. "Lancers!" He called. "To arms! Get Zorro!"

De Vargas came as the lancers did. "No, belay that." He hissed.

"But Zorro, excellency." Don Carlos said.

"Si, but he saved us a hanging. They will never catch him up there. Let him do for now. We must clean up this…mess."

"Si, administrato." Don Carlos said.

ZzZ

Zorro returned home.

He quickly changed and then stepped into the room he shared with his wife.

He smiled as he tossed the gold onto his wife's lap as she sat in bed, a soothing warmed wrap around her neck with a salve under it to heal her.

She held their daughter as the little dark-haired thing cooed at her mother. Diego smiled as Boudica looked at the bag. She looked at him curiously.

"Compliments of Senor Espinoza."

She nodded.

He smiled and bent and kissed the tiny hand the reached out and gripped his finger. "She is getting so large. Soon we will not be able to keep up with her. I will have to teach her to ride." He smiled at his wife. "You will have to teach her how to be a lady and show her what she should expect in a husband."

Boudica lifted her free hand to her husband as he looked at Esperanza smiling at him. "I have perfect." She said hoarsely. "Hard to find another."

He chuckled and bent to kiss her. "You might be right." He then smirked. "I will not let any boy near her until thirty anyway."

"Spinster?" She asked.

He shook his head before he took his daughter in his arms and held her. His wife drew up close to his side, watching her husband with his child.

She was truly blessed.


	60. The Fox and the Coyote

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 60 – The Fox and the Coyote

In the next two weeks that followed, Boudica slowly gained her voice back to normal. Though her larynx had nearly been crushed and it hurt her for days to have anything go down her throat, sticking mostly to liquids for the first week, she lost weight. Her ribs were showing by the end of the first week.

Diego worried for her. She did not have weight to really lose and with them trying to conceive another child, having her even smaller than she was, stressed her body. He slept with her in the same bed, but it was not until a week after that he finally bedded her again, worried he would tax her body too much.

However, as it became more comfortable for her to eat larger meals, first starting with softened foods, and then to her normal diet, she started to gain back weight. Diego did not like being about to cross his fingers around her waist. However, her curves returned slowly.

Slowly the bruising receded. The bruises went from a deep purple blue, to green, to yellow as her bod reabsorbed the blood from them. The deeper bruises remained at the second week, fading more slowly. She had stopped wearing a scarf to cover them.

Her husband was often with her, making sure she was out in the sunshine enough for fresh air. He watched over her as though he feared someone else would make an attempt on her life.

De Vargas, himself, had come to the de la Vega hacienda once more to see the young Senora was recovering well and offered his personal assurance nothing of the sort would happen again. She was thankful to him. Diego and Alejandro were leery of the man as was Boudica, but she wore a disarming mask of sweet innocence as the men watched the Eagle, being cordial, but not speaking more than that.

Zorro rode one night, hearing about something. On his return, early, having found there was nothing to the rumor, he discovered there was a Coyote in the henhouse.

Well figuratively.

She had come up from the root cellar with a saddlebag laden with food. She had a stack of tortillas in her hands which she carefully wrapped and put into the bags. She walked out of the area where the stables were.

Curious, Zorro followed her.

She went to the tree line and mounted a horse. Zorro could not make out the markings since there was very little moonlight. She was off toward the mission. When she was out of sight, Zorro whistled. Tornado come to him and he mounted and rode after her.

She reached the mission and climbed up the cemetery wall. She then nimby ran along it, ducking down to avoid the lancer guards at the entrance. Zorro watched her, curious.

She had taken food from the de la Vega stores and now seemed to be bringing them to the mission. He moved and sat on the wall, watching in the shadows as she went to the small fire camps inside the grounds, leaving small piles of food, moving before anyone took notice of her.

Someone did notice her besides Zorro, a small young boy went after her as she moved to go back the way she had come. He caught her cloak and pulled on it.

She paused, turning around and then looking down at the young boy. She then bent, lifting him up, she carried him a bit, clearly speaking to him. She walked inside the church.

After a few moments, she reappeared with the boy walking beside her, his hand in hers.

Padre Felipe appeared then and smiled as he discovered the Coyote. He bowed a little to her, making a cross in the air. He then lifted the boy. The parents had not taken notice, but as the Padre spoke, they looked over.

"Bless you, my daughter."

She bowed and then moved to the shadows.

Three of the poor peons moved to follow her, but then stopped, realizing they could not see her. She had disappeared.

Zorro was startled as well. He moved back to the cemetery and moved like a shadow given life around the stones. He then smiled as he saw her drop out of an orange tree to the ground softly.

"I am surprised to see you." He said coming up behind her.

She whirled to face him, hand on her rapier.

He stood back, hands spread.

"Zorro." She said.

"Greetings Senorita." He said bowing elaborately.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I was curious about why you were taking goods from the de la Vega hacienda."

"They can afford it."

"So you truly are a thief."

"I give it to the people who need it more. These peons have so little."

"That is true, but what of the peons in the employee of the de la Vegas. Do not the deserve food as well?"

"As I said before, the de la Vegas can afford to restock their stores before any other."

"Still a bold move." Zorro folded his arms.

She looked at him, eyes glittering from under her cowl and mask. "Perhaps. I was not expecting witnesses."

He unfolded his arms. "I bet not." He came to her and took hold of her arm. "I would leave the de la Vega stores alone. If you must steal to feed these people, rob from our enemies, not our friends. We have enemies enough, you and I Senorita. We have no need to upset such people as the de la Vegas." He then heard something and stepped back into the shadows, pulling her with him, hand going to her mouth as he cupped the back of her head with his other hand to stifle her yelp of surprise.

A light was seen, passing by them as Padre Felipe walked into the cemetery. He had an Indian with him.

"You see Innocente. There is no one here."

"I heard voices, Padre."

Padre Felipe smiled. "Likely just some of the peons walking close by here. Go to bed."

Zorro moved around ducking more into the shadows as the pair walked by, passing within only a few feet of them, but not seeing them in the shadows of the tree.

Padre Felipe locked the gate and walked on.

Zorro let the Coyote stand straighter and then nodded for her to go to the wall. She climbed up a thick vine there and then trotted along the wall. Zorro gasped, startled at how fast she could move. He moved then and followed.

She landed on her horse and went off.

He gave chase, amused by her antics. Tornado caught up with her mount and he reached, plucking her neatly off her mount to his own. She was surprised and fought him, knocking them both off Tornado. They both rolled.

Zorro recovered first and was on top of her, pinning her own. "Just what the hell do you play at?" He asked pressing her two gloved wrists down.

"What do you mean?"

"You are an ally, but you have a strange way of showing gratitude."

She chuckled.

There then was a loud scream. A cougar scream near them.

Zorro turned and saw the great cat on the rock pile near them. He shifted, putting the Coyote behind him. "Stay back Senorita."

She allowed him to do that, but then as he was watching the cat and the cat him, she circled around him. He discovered she was not behind him and looked as she walked close to the cat. This cat seemed to be wild. It did not have the collar that Puma wore, but he was about the size of Boudica de la Vega's puma.

He took a step closer toward her. "Senorita…" He gasped in warning.

Coyote looked back over her shoulder. She then looked at the puma. She barked a sharp command in the language he had never heard before. Likely a native word.

Almost instantly the great cat shifted to follow her. She turned back and the cougar came looking up at her. She spoke another command to it and it moved off.

Zorro blinked. He had never seen another human charm a puma other than his own lady wife who had raised Puma from a kitten. Had this woman done the same? It was possible. Who knew what the heathen women could do. Was this where Boudica had learned the art? She did not order Puma in the native tongue, however.

He took a breath. Cats were fickle creatures to train. They were not like dogs who looked up to a master. They often looked at humans as servants at best.

He shook his head and whistled for Tornado.

The black stallion appeared and Zorro mounted him. He rode up the way the Coyote had gone, but found neither the Coyote nor the great cat.

He chuckled and shook his head. He was starting to wonder which of them was a fox.

ZzZ

Diego walked into the room he shared with his wife. Boudica was brushing her thick hair as she sat before the mirror, softly humming. He closed the door behind him softly as he noted that Esperanza was in her cradle lifting her small feet up to chew on them.

As Diego came into her view she wiggled excitedly and rolled over to the edge of the cradle. He chuckled.

Boudica took an annoyed breath. "She will not settle down tonight."

Diego smiled a little. "Oh?"

He reached in and picked her up and then moved to a chair. He then lifted his guitar and began to strum it lightly. Esperanza lay in the crook of his arm, looking up at him, a tiny thumb in her mouth as she listened.

Soon her eyes were getting heavy.

Boudica turned and watched.

Esperanza soon slept. Diego set his guitar to the side and smiled as he shifted the tiny thing to his chest, watching her as she settled more. After a time he walked to the cradle and laid her down. He went around the room blowing out the candles about the room.

Boudica moved to the bed. She sighed. "I hate she will do that for you." She said in mild annoyance.

He smiled and then blew out the candle at his bedside. He removed his dressing gown and got into bed. Boudica sighed and blew out her own and laid down with him.

He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her brow. "It works on you as well."

"What?"

"If I play longer, you sleep also." He said smiling.

She playfully cuffed his chest. "I do not."

"Si, you do." He teased and then lifted her chin to kiss her.

She pushed him back. "No, Diego. I am bleeding." She told him.

He took her hands and shook his head. "And?"

She made a face. "I'm bleeding!" She hissed at him. The thought horrified her. However, her amorous husband continued to kiss her. He kissed her throat before he lifted his head, smiling down at her.

"Any man who has a wife knows that is a normal part of their lives. Unfortunately, Eve's curse is tied to many things. You had a headache earlier." He nuzzled her. "But if you do not wish me to this night…" He smiled.

She took a breath. "I am very tired, Diego."

He kissed her nose and settled back.

She soon slept. She was tired. At least she had not lied to him to dissuade him from his task. She thought her bleeding made her dirty, but it was a normal part of a woman's physiology. They did once a month, like clockwork for the most part. However, as Diego knew, it was also a time a woman could be fertile and he had read in a medical textbook Dr. Avila lent him, that it could help the pain and general women's hormonal hostility during the time.

He looked down at her and sighed looking up at the canopy. Unfortunately, he was hard. He reached his spare hand down to himself. It did not take long before he too could settle for the night.

ZzZ

Diego was in the pueblo mid-morning with Agnes and Boudica.

Agnes had an appointment with Doctor Avila. She had been having fainting spells and she wanted to know what could be done about them. Boudica had offered to take her to town. Diego, who was on his way there anyway offered to drive them.

The two women walked to the doctor's office's while Diego and Bernardo looked across the plaza. Sargent Garcia was walking toward them. Diego has not noticed, he was seeing to something on the traces of the reins.

Bernardo tapped Diego's shoulder and gestured.

"Sargent Garcia?" Diego asked straightening.

The Sargent arrived just as the women disappeared into the doctor's office. "Is there something wrong?" He asked Diego.

"No. Agnes was feeling a little poorly is all. I suspect it is nor more than the normal associations with the malady she has." He said smiling.

"Malady?" Sargent Garcia gasped.

"Your wife is pregnant, Sargent. There are a lot of changes a woman's body goes through to carry a little one. Most we can never hope to understand."

"She doesn't even look pregnant." Sargent Garcia said. "She is some months now and she has only a small swell."

"You doubt her?" Diego asked surprised.

"I…well…No."

"Then you doubt Dr. Avila?"

"No." Garcia said. "I just have seen your own Senora so twice. She was much rounder."

"Women carry differently Sargent. Boudica said the baby is in her back, whatever that means." Diego said. "But I assume it means it is not pushing forward yet. Boudica showed more because she is so small. Think about it. Agnes is fairly tall for a woman and has a long torso. There is more room for the child."

"Ah, you are right, Don Diego." Garcia said.

"Now, what brought you over here, Sargent. You looked like a man on a mission."

Sargent Garcia sighed. "There has been gunpowder stolen again Don Diego. I have been trying to locate it with my lancers, but we have had no luck."

Diego cocked his head. "Gunpowder."

"Si. From three presidios. They think we are next. So far none has gone missing, but…"

Diego nodded.

ZzZ

Diego had seen Agnes home before he and Boudica went to the de la Vega hacienda. It was nearly nightfall. Diego would ride as Zorro to see what he could find about the gunpowder.

Coyote was also going to ride.

When Zorro was away, Coyote mounted Domino, riding bareback since the vaqueros were near. She ride off avoiding them quite easily since most of them were out seeing to the herds.

On her way to the pueblo she heard something on the road and rode up to the boulders to see what it was.

Three wagons were being pulled along toward Los Angeles.

At night? It was strange.

She watched and then followed them. Zorro she knew would be watching the cuartel for signs of trouble, but these wagons seemed to be full of wine and art. Strange cargo. It was heavily guarded as well. Art, she could understand, but why wine?

They were on El Carmino Real, the King's Road in California. It was as safe as anything since the lancers patrolled a fair share of it.

She trailed them. She knew one of the men. He worked for Don Carlos. Ah, so this was cargo for Senor de Vargas.

They arrived at the pueblo and she dismounted and walked to a wall. Climbing up she used it to get to the rooftops. From there she trotted along. She then saw Zorro crouched watching the cuartel. She moved to him and smiled as she came up next to him.

He looked at her startled. "What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"There is something rather interesting at the administrato's home." She said.

He cocked his head and followed her as she moved silently around the plaza to where the administrato had made his home. She nodded to the back where the wagons were waiting.

"What?"

"He is bringing an amazing amount of art and servants for one man."

"And a lot of wine." He agreed.

"I bet that isn't wine." She said.

"Oh?"

She shook her head. "A man like that would want bottles of good vintage, like the de la Vega's wine he has bought much of, but why would he want a barrel? He doesn't make it nor does he had that many friends…"

"Nor is he a tavern owner from what I recall." Zorro agreed.

She then moved, using her rather amazing agility and flexibility to drop onto a cart. She looked about and ducked as a couple of men walked passed. She then looked about and then carefully opened the small cork at the top of the barrel. She licked her finger and dipped it in.

There was no liquid within. She withdrew her finger and sniffed it. Gunpowder. She looked up and put the cork back before moving. She dodged another group. She used a tree to quickly scale to the roof. She looked about and then ducked seeing a guard there.

Moving quietly, she moved to a new building, crouching down to watch. She looked about for Zorro, but could not see him. She then felt a hand on her arm. Startled she looked back. He was there.

He nodded. "What did you find?"

"Black powder." She answered. "What is going on Zorro?"

"This Eagle's brood is growing stronger. The Eagle himself also." He took a breath.

Below they watched as vases started being brought into the building. The men carrying them acted as though they were heavy. She looked at Zorro.

He nodded. "Do you think you can grab one?" He asked softly.

She nodded and smiled. He moved, following her as she moved around the building and moved down. He followed her, watching as she moved along toward the wagon. He stayed put. She moved to grab one, but a man got it first. The next she grabbed and she moved, walking away, ducking behind some palms.

She then moved to the alley where Zorro waited.

"Nicely done, little cat paws." He said. "Give it here."

She passed it to him and he lifted the top in his hand. The vase broke instantly and dropped causing them both to jump out of the way. Zorro looked at the vase neck in his hand and then down, startled.

Zorro looked at her and then knelt down. "Cannonball?" He said.

She looked at him. "With a cannon they could destroy the cuartel." She said as he rose to his feet holding the metal ball.

"Si." He nodded. "We need to get a closer look on our Eagle friend."

She lifted a hand. "He is too well guarded this night, Zorro."

He considered that and then nodded. "You are right."

She nodded and they moved toward the building. He moved the cannonball and hid it to fetch later, but for now he watched the Coyote scale the wall. He followed her and they both froze as they looked down. The wagon driver was grabbed and forced into the home, crying out before he was gagged.

They looked at each other.

They needed to help the man, but could not now.

ZzZ

After Boudica and Diego had been in the pueblo much of the afternoon, they learned that the man, Senor Gordo, was to go on trial for theft.

Knowing he did not stand a chance, Zorro freed the man, quickly and quietly. He then was greeted by a mounted Coyote who nodded to them as Zorro opened the gate.

"Get him out of here!" Zorro hissed at her.

"No, you go!" She hissed back at him. "I will cover your escape."

He nodded and mounted Tornado, pulling the man up behind him. Sargent Garcia raised the alarm as Coyote aimed an arrow. It buried itself in the post beside him. He gasped as the lancers mounted and followed after her.

She led them on a merry chase and then dismounted, slapping his rear to have him lead them away as she ducked down. The lancers followed the horse, but only for a time.

She returned to the pueblo, running along the roofs until she noted Zorro was doing the same. He must have sent the man on, telling him to release Tornado once he was safely out of town.

She smiled looked at him as they came together on the same roof.

"Ah, welcome back, Senorita Coyote." He said bowing to her.

She chuckled. "Fancy meeting you here."

He nodded. "He is having a meeting. We need to hear it."

He, naturally, was the Eagle.

She looked at him and he dipped his head. "Ladies first." He said dipping his head.

She laughed a little and then moved and then laid down, she flipped down and her feet touched a window ledge. She then looked up as two boots came over. She stepped to the side to allow Zorro to find his footing before moving to the open window.

He followed her. She looked into the room and saw no one. She climbed into the window. She knew Zorro was right behind her as she moved to the door.

She listened, hearing voices, but not close. She opened the door a little to look out. No one was one the landing. She opened it more, ducking down making sure the coast was clear. Zorro dropped beside her as they listened.

De Vargas was speaking. "…and with this measure we shall have a new California. We will make this country rise from the ashes as a glorious state, free from the oppressions of a mother country…"

Coyote looked at Zorro. De Vargas was planning a revolution and now more open about it.

"Our only problems are that we have the strong dons who will resist." De Vargas said.

"And Zorro." Greco said.

"Si, and his little meddling mate, Coyote." De Vargas said lifting his hand. It still pained him some, but was healing well. "Once the pair of them are out of the way, Los Angeles will fall. We will take the cuartel and the new California will begin."

De Vargas continued as Zorro reached beside him, lifting a throwing knife. Coyote looked at him wide eyed as he then stood, nodding to her to be ready, and then threw it, burying it between de Vargas and Greco.

All looked at the knife and then up.

"Zorro!" The magistrate gasped seeing him there as Zorro drew his sword and moved to the railing. He slid down the railing and landed with his cat like grace, watching the men.

Three moved to meet him.

Coyote then stood up, notching an arrow she let it fly, hitting a man beside de Vargas. The Eagle saw her and moved.

"She is mine!" He growled.

Coyote looked down.

Zorro was fighting the men below. She turned and faced de Vargas. He looked at her and then smiled wickedly as he swiped with his sword. She jumped backwards, blade barely missing her as she whirled lifting her own weapon.

Zorro looked up seeing her facing the Eagle. De Vargas would not yield and he knew even if she did, the Eagle could very well kill her for injuring his hand. Mercy was not one of de Vargas's long suits.

Zorro fought three men facing him as Coyote fought above. The Eagle's blows were making her arm tire rapidly, she then saw an opening and slashed, cutting across the belly, but his thick clothing protected his flesh.

Still he looked down at the slash through his regal clothing and growled. She watched as he stood at the top of the stairs. She took a breath and rushed him, knocking him off balance. He fell backwards, dropping his rapier, but did not quite make it over the edge.

He looked up at her as he rested against the side of the stair, panting, at an odd angle. She growled aimed a savage kick to his face. He rolled away, but then lifted his hand to knock her away. Instantly, she felt pain on the outside of her thigh.

She yelped in pain before she flipped in the air expertly. She ignored it, landing below him, eyes glittering beneath her hood as she sheathed her weapon.

She turned and moved as Zorro finished the three men. He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the door. He opened it and found men. He closed it, barring it hastily. He then nodded for her to run toward the back way.

Outside he mounted Tornado and then reached down, offering her an arm as she swung up behind him. She held him around his waist as she ducked down. Pistols fired as Zorro bent down also as Tornado rushed away.

Inside the house Greco came to de Vargas who was smiling looking at his hand.

"What is it?" Greco asked.

De Vargas chuckled and lifted his hand to the light. He held a small hooked dagger, much like a claw. It was wet with blood as was his hand from the cut he had mad. "I have marked the little vixen." He smiled at his orderly.

Greco nodded. "So we can tell who she is."

De Vargas nodded. "Exactly."

ZzZ

Zorro did not stop riding hard until after two miles of hard riding. He took a breath and sat up looking back toward the pueblo. No one seemed to be following them. He looked back at her. He could feel her swaying a little.

"Coyote?" He asked.

She looked up at him, even with the mask, he could see the pain in her gaze.

He pulled up behind some boulders and then dismounted. He reached up and pulled her down. She nearly crumpled as her legs touched the ground. She cried out in pain, but pushed him away as she went to sit on a rock. She looked down in the full moon light at her pant leg. It was soaked in her blood from thigh to knee.

"You are wounded!" He gasped.

She nodded a little. He could not see the cut well. He moved to Tornado and pulled out bandages. He went to her as she tried to pulled the pant leg from the already clotted blood. He clicked his tongue a little before using his canteen to wash the blood away as much as he could.

She was swaying, trying to stay conscious as she watched as he looked at the wound in the full moon light. It gave him enough light to do basic first aid. He would need to see it better to do more. He ripped the pants more and then froze seeing the scars on top of her thigh. Four linear scars that had once been deep cuts.

He knew these cuts.

Unless this was an extraordinary coincidence, he saw these scars almost daily.

His eyes shot up as she met his gaze.

She took a breath. "Take me home." She whispered.

He lifted a gloved hand and pressed her back, hand to her throat. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded. He knew he was choking her a little, but he needed to know. What game was this?

She coughed and he released his grip, watching her. It was clear she could not focus at all really. He gently took her by the shoulders. He shook her a little.

"Coyote?"

She looked up at him. "Take me home, Diego." She whispered and then her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted dead away.

Zorro gasped, cupping a gloved hand under her head.

"Coyote?" He asked.

She did not respond.

He shook his head and quickly bound her cut. He would see to it in the cave once he got there. He would have Bernardo stitch it. He moved, lifting her onto Tornado. He then mounted and held her to him as he ordered Tornado back toward the cave.

And then he would get some answers.


	61. Love's Bonds Never Break

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 61 – Love's Bonds Never Break

Zorro rode into the cave.

Bernardo was there seeing to Nevada and her twins. He moved and came to Zorro's side as Zorro looked about. Zorro handed down the unconscious form of Coyote to him. Bernardo looked up at his master stunned.

How had Zorro found her?

And why had he brought her here?

He carried her to the pallet and then saw the blood on her. He gestured to Zorro as Zorro removed his gloves, mask, sombrero, and the bandana on his hair.

"I know she is gravely wounded. Again..." Diego said quietly. "I need you to fetch Ellie for me, some thread, brandy, and a good needle. I will bring her to our room."

Bernardo nodded as he went to do as he was bidden. He didn't even think about Diego's words, just knew she needed help.

Diego looked down at the form before removing the sash from her lower face and the leather mask. As he already knew, the pale unconscious face of his wife was there. Diego sighed, lifting the small unconscious form into his arms. He carried her along, quickly, mind working.

She had been injured here in his short time with him. She seemed to still be happier, but he felt a twinge of guilt at the amount of times she had faced death here. There were no such dangers in New York that he knew of.

He shook his head as he climbed the stairway. She had been doing this since she had been pregnant with Esperanza. Coyote had appeared during the measles outbreak. Boudica had been heavily pregnant at the time. She had disappeared and resurfaced again. She then returned after Esperanza's birth. He assumed her native and that she had been following the herds and their natural foods.

He laid her on the bed and then went and changed quickly. He just walked back in and closed the door when Bernardo walked in carrying Ellie on his back. He held the things Diego asked for was well as bandages. He set Ellie on the bed as he nodded to Diego who was looking at his wife.

Ellie looked at her master. "What happened?" She asked reaching to pull her pants down, startling the men of the room. Bernardo turned away flushing red. Diego was too startled to stop the maid. Ellie looked at Boudica and then looked up. She gestured to Bernardo to get water and towels.

He nodded and went, happy for a task.

Diego met the gaze of Ellie. "De Vargas." He said as Ellie looked at the wound. "It isn't as bad as it looks. The knife turned against her leg bone."

"And did not cut anything major, thank God."

He nodded. "The major blood areas are in the inside of her thigh."

She took a breath. She looked ad tried to wipe the blood away to see the damage.

Bernardo returned with Alejandro behind him.

"What happened Diego?" Alejandro said seeing the blood, but not noticing the lack of modesty on his daughter-in-law until Diego shifted the sheet a little to cover her. Everyone in the room had seen that part of her, but still, she was a lady after all, even if it was the nineteenth century.

Diego looked at his father and shook his head. "Later." He said softly nodding to Ellie who was working to stitch the wound.

An hour later, Boudica's wound was closed and bandaged. Diego was sitting beside her sipping madeira with his father watching her pale face. Ellie and Bernardo had left. Ellie had to see to supper and Bernardo was seeing to an errand Diego had sent him on.

Alejandro stood near his son. "So she is the Coyote."

"Si." Diego said.

Alejandro touched his son's shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"I do not know how I am feeling right now." He said honestly. He took another drink of the fortified wine. "On one side she is helping, as I am, fighting for justice for the disenfranchised, but she kept it from me. She knew about my secrets, but kept this one from me."

"I am sure she had her reasons. Like perhaps you would try to stop her." Alejandro said.

"Si. I would have. This proves it is a man's domain. She could have been killed." He looked at his father. "She was pregnant the first time she did this masquerade." He lifted his hand violently. "She could be now!"

"A woman's estate." Alejandro said. He took a breath. "She thinks of others before herself. Just as you do, my son." He took a breath.

Boudica stirred a little.

Her eyes fluttered.

She made a soft noise, like a child waking.

Alejandro nodded to his son. "I will leave you to it. I will have supper brought to you and have some broth made for her."

Diego nodded as he gently pressed a cool cloth to his wife's brow.

Alejandro left then.

Boudica gasped and looked about.

Diego gently pressed her back. "No." He said softly. "You have lost a lot of blood. Be easy. You are home."

"How…?" She lifted a hand to her head and then gasped seeing the sleeve of her Coyote costume. She looked up at her husband, wide eyed.

He sat back, watching, silent, but she could tell he knew by his look. She swallowed and looked upwards and then closed her eyes.

A single tear dropped from her eye.

Diego took a breath. "Are you in pain?"

"Yes." She said. "But nothing you can give me will help." She turned her head away unable to look at him. "Diego…I…I'm so sorry…"

He took a breath. He was angry, almost livid, but he could imagine her reasons were much the same as his. She wanted to help people. To use her skills for good. They were a good team. He had to admit that. Coyote's acrobatic skills and learning how to use a rapier. It all made sense now…

He moved sitting on the bed gently.

"Boudica…" He said softly.

She was weeping. He could see it. Silently crying. Feeling the betrayal she had caused him. He took a long slow breath. He knew she was expecting him to yell and perhaps beat her. However, any man, a gentleman especially who raised a hand to a woman in anger was no longer a man, he was a coward.

"Boudica look at me." He said softly.

It took her a moment, but slowly she turned her head to him. She took a shaky breath and looked up at his handsome face.

"Why did you not tell me?" He asked voice soft, eyes full of concern and fire.

She looked away from the intense look of his hazel eyes. He stepped back and walked away from the bed a moment. "I tried. So many times. I knew it would anger you."

"Si, for two reasons." He said nodding.

She looked toward where he was leaning against the bed post.

"Two?" she asked.

He looked back at her. "You endangered yourself. You are a mother. You carried our child when you first rode as the Coyote. You endangered you both."

She nodded. "Si." She said softly.

"And you kept it from me. We swore never to lie to each other. Secrets, when necessary, but never to lie." To be fair she had never lied to him about this. He had never asked her if she knew who the Coyote was. But this was a great secret and she kept his as Zorro. It seemed only fair he would keep hers.

She nodded again. "I am sorry."

"And yet…"

"I know. I deserve your anger…" She curled up a little and hissed in pain.

He looked at her, concern overriding his need to speak to her, but he was remaining calm. She wanted to hear him yell at her, to cower, and be done with it. However, his even tone was far scarier. She moved the cover and looked down at her bound leg.

"De Vargas cut your leg badly." He said. "He will be looking for someone with a knife injury."

She nodded.

He stepped to her again. "What else have you been keeping from me?" He too her arms in his large hands gently to look into her face.

She closed her eyes.

"So there is more…" He said folding his arms as he stood up from her unsure how to handle this. And he had thought he had been the one protecting her with secrets.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Diego. Please know that."

He looked at her and then sat down beside her. He took a moment before he spoke. "Boudica. Please. Tell me. I cannot forgive what I do not know." He took her hand in his, the left with it's missing digit. He kissed her hand and watched her. She took a breath and shifted to sit up. He tenderly moved his pillow behind her even as she winced, her leg being sore.

She looked at him. "I lost another child." She whispered softly.

His face was hard to tell what he was thinking or if he had even heard her.

"Diego?"

He took a breath. "What was it?"

"It was too early to tell." She said. "I did not know I was with child."

He turned his head looking at the wall. "That was why Agnes worried about telling you about her pregnancy. You had lost a child and she knew it."

"It lost it just before we learned about her." She said. She swallowed hard. "She was here the day it happened. We all were shocked."

He nodded. "So early, something was terribly wrong." He said.

She nodded. "So Dr. Avila told me."

He took a breath and looked upwards.

She shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. "It still hurt, but it was easier. I did not feel it move…" She said not sure what to say.

He nodded. "Si, it hurts, but also hurts that you kept it from me." He turned away from her.

"I know, but I didn't want you upset with such a silly thing." She said.

"Silly thing?!" He whirled to face her. "Boudica. You suffered your miscarriage alone." He murmured. "Sweetheart…how much you had to be in pain." He looked at her face. He then moved putting his arm to the other side of her. He tenderly kissed her brow. "I am sorry…had I known…"

He would have held her gently, let her grieve… As it was, like a selfish pig he likely had bedded her the night or the night after. It would have hurt her. He recalled her bleeding more than normal not so long ago, but he had just thought it a heavy flow. What had he done?!

"I know…" She whispered and then started to cry in earnest.

Tenderly Diego pulled her to him. He caressed her back.

"I…don't deserve you…" She whimpered.

He smiled a little. "You deserve everything and more." He pulled her back and kissed her tenderly. He then put his fingers to her chin and shook it a little. "No more secrets."

"Forgive me." She whispered.

"Always." He kissed her again.

"No more secrets." She whimpered.

She wrapped her arms about him and sobbed as she held him.

"I love you." He told her. "I love you so much." He then took her head in his hands and kissed her brow.

Bernardo returned with some bread and broth and a meal for Diego. Diego ignored his for the moment and went to his wife putting the spoon in the bowl. He breathed on it to cool it and then pressed it to her lips.

"Diego…I can feed myself. Yours will get cold." She said after she swallowed.

He shook his head. "I was not there to defend you nor was I there to help you when you needed me most. At least let me now take care of you."

She looked at him, lifting her hand to his arm. "Diego. Do not blame yourself."

"I do not. I just regret it." He said lifting another spoonful. He dipped the bread in and let it soak up the broth. He then let her have it as he watched her.

When she was done he set the bowl to the side looking at her. She was in pain. He could tell by the tightening around the corners of her eyes. She was trying to hide it. He sighed.

His poor wife was trying to be brave and strong. When would she learn she could allow him to help her.

He eased her back and went to pour her some wine and laudanum to ease her pain.

"I know you are very angry Diego. But… I love you too. I just wanted to help."

He nodded swirling the drink. "Together we will help the people of Los Angeles. For now, you must rest."

He brought her the drink and gave it to her. She sipped it.

She drank it all and he moved to eat his own meal as the drug took hold, easing her. She slept.

ZzZ

The next day, Diego woke to Boudica shivering.

He had slept beside her. It seemed to keep her calmer. Now she was quaking like a leaf in the breeze.

He touched her brow. She was hot to the touch.

A fever.

He gasped. He moved from the bed. He had been careful not to hit her injured leg at all. He ha stayed close. It seemed to help her and himself sleep.

She woke and looked at him. "Diego?" She asked.

He pulled on his dressing gown. "You have a fever. I am going to get some quinine for a tea."

She nodded and tried to relax.

He returned with boiled water and the quinine bark. He let it brew. Boudica was awake. While he waited for the tea to brew, he pulled the blanket free of her bare small feet. He rubbed them, trying to draw the fever from her head downwards. Her face had the look of it and her skin was clammy to the touch.

He was very angry with her, but his anger was defused by his need to help her and protect her. De Vargas had to never know she was the Coyote. He would hang her otherwise, even being a woman and the wife of an aristo. The only escape, if discovered would be Zorro rescuing her or pleading her belly. A woman could have a reprieve from justice until a child came, but there were rules. First, she had to be certain, the child had to have quickened. Second, a doctor had to confirm it. Lastly, she could be pardoned for her crimes, but sentence was to be carried out after a woman recovered from the birth, which meant for Spanish Catholics she had to be churched.

This meant she could be waiting for death in a prison for nearly a year.

He prayed De Vargas would never discover the secret.

She fought her fever for two days.

Diego had been having her drink the tea and resting as much as she could.

As a woman it was easy enough to explain her absence to other men that she was having lady problems. Agnes had come to help her cousin. Diego was grateful.

On the third day her fever broke and Agnes helped Buena change the sweat soaked sheets when Diego lifted his wife into his arms being careful of her leg.

Another two days and she was walking about, with some hesitation.

Diego allowed her to go to the Sala, with him beside her in case she became too tired or needed to be carried. He made her comfortable and then read to her.

ZzZ

Zorro rode, discovering that the Eagle had a large grouping of supplies come in. He discovered, opening one box, that was filled with arms, though it was marked gardening supplies. Zorro took a breath.

The Eagle was planning a war and would soon be on the move.

Zorro prayed that Coyote would soon be able to ride with him. Her dexterity and ability with a bow would be an asset. He still wondered when the Eagle would make it known of his affection for Boudica. Zorro hated to think on that, but Boudica was the key.

Now that she was not with child and if de Vargas got rid of Diego and Alejandro and wedded her and bedded her. If she bore him a child, he had a legitimate claim to California and the de la Vega lands. He took a breath. Boudica would never yield to him, but marriage by rape was not a new concept.

De Vargas was older than he was, old enough to be her father, but that mattered little in the games of men. He was still searching for someone wounded. Agnes knew and had told Alejandro and Diego. She knew her cousin had been injured and she disliked de Vargas. While she hated lying to her husband, she would protect the people who first took her in.

ZzZ

Boudica recovered well enough, but it took time. After a couple weeks she was no longer walking with a limp and her wound had left a scar to match the cougar claw marks. Boudica sat in a chair on the patio listening to the birds as she had tea with Agnes.

Agnes, wearing the clothing she was, hardly looked pregnant, but if one looked, she had a slight rounding to her belly, higher than Boudica had ever carried. Because of her long torso, Dr. Avila had told them that the baby could actual remain hidden for a while.

Boudica was surprisingly happy for her cousin. Agnes was unsure about how Boudica would react as she got bigger, but Bo was very happy, celebrating. Agnes spent time with Esperanza and Tomas to be around children. She had never had that before.

It was near sunset when Diego went down to the cave.

He was dressed as Zorro, but had not put his mask on yet.

He saw his wife there, brushing Tornado with a curry comb, singing softly. Nevada was nearby nursing the two foals, looking tired. Diego smiled and walked to her, offering her a carrot and lightly caressing her nose.

He walked back to his wife and smiled at her. "Gracias for getting him ready."

She smiled at him and dipped her head she turned to leave, but he caught her arm.

"Are you well?"

She smiled at him again. "Si." She said.

He bent and kissed her. "I will return soon."

She nodded and watched him mount the tall black stallion, ducking under the low ceiling as he pulled up his mask. He grinned at her and was off.

She walked back to the house.

Zorro watched the activity of the Eagle. He had many people coming and going, but he could prove little at the moment.

For now he had to watch.

He ducked into the building, avoiding the guards using the shadows and moving to listen. The Eagle was below with Greco. He was smoking and walking about.

"Any word on the Coyote?" De Vargas asked.

"She appears to have gone to ground." Greco said. "the magistrato's spies say they have not seen her within the pueblo and she has not been seen elsewhere. Perhaps you killed her."

"Only if the wound went bad. She is a clever one that one. Like Zorro. It is little wonder they are mated."

Greco nodded. "Alejandro de la Vega is continuing to make trouble, holding his meetings with the Dons."

"For now, let him. He is a nuisance and until I have the list of everyone, I cannot track them all. We do not wish to make him a martyr now do we?"

"No, Senor."

De Vargas nodded. "We will watch him. His son is no threat, but Donna Boudica is clever for a woman. I must begin to charm her to our cause."

"Do you think she would join us against them?"

"Perhaps. I will try to charm her, but there is always the use of threats." De Vargas said.

"Would you trust her if she did?"

"Not fully." He said. "I will trust her more when she has my son in her belly."

"You plan to marry her."

"Si. Through her I have the largest lands in the district and the funds that can rival the governor."

Greco nodded.

Zorro narrowed his eyes. They would never have Boudica.

Greco lifted a bag. "What of the Coyote? What will you do with her?"

"I will hang her after she is checked for pregnancy. I will not break the law by killing an innocent."

"And the child?"

"I will raise it as my own." De Vargas said.

Greco nodded. "So either way you have an heir."

"Precisely." De Vargas nodded.

Zorro took a breath. While he lived, Boudica and their children would never become slaves of this man. Nor would Los Angeles. He backed away and moved out, moving like a wraith in the shadows until he was free of the guard patrols.

ZzZ

Diego sat reading when Agnes appeared at the door. She smiled as she stepped in and closed the door behind her. He looked up from his book. He was startled a little that she would just walk into the Sala, but then she was family.

"Ah, Agnes. How are you?" He said covering his surprise with a smile.

She smiled. "Well." She said.

"Boudica is not at home. She went to the mission to Buena."

Agnes nodded and looked about nervously.

"What is it?" Diego asked, standing up to his full height.

She sighed. "Demetrio did not come home last night."

"Perhaps he was on patrol."

She took a breath and nodded. "He wasn't supposed to be on duty last night."

He cocked his head. "He is the acting Commendante. Perhaps something came up."

She came and sat down rather heavily. "Perhaps."

He looked at her and then poured her some wine. She took it and looked at the red drink moodily. "Come now, you are not suspecting he doing something other than his duty."

She looked up at him as he leaned against the table beside her. "How am I to know. He won't tell me. Diego! What if he is with a whore…or worse…another woman of the town…"

"How is another woman worse than a whore?" He asked confused.

"He could leave me."

Diego's reaction startled her. He laughed. "Agnes, cousin, dear one, if ever there was a man less likely to have another woman in his life…"

"But…"

He leaned closer. "He never used his money to have a whore when he was not wed to you. Why would he start now?"

She swallowed. "He talks often to the tavern maids, even when I am with him. He…"

He shook his head smiling. "Sweet cousin, you have no need to be jealous of anyone. He is happily if not confused how to be a married man. He is trying so hard to provide for you, but it takes time to break old habits. Womanizing is not one of those habits. Wine and food…those are."

She took a breath. "I have been very silly haven't I?"

"You are carrying a child. It makes you more emotional than normal."

She swallowed. "I'm sorry to be such a burden on you Diego."

He laughed again. "If all my burdens were so pretty and charming I would not have burdens."

She smiled up at him.

"Come. Shall I take you home or to the pueblo?"

"The pueblo. I think I need to apologize."

"Oh?"

"I have been very angry and for no reason."

He smiled and lifted a hand. "A man who has been through a wife's pregnancy understands, but a first time father would have trouble. I did."

She took his large hand and he walked with her to the stable telling James to see to getting the other carriage ready.

They traveled to the pueblo and Diego helped her down and walked with her into the cuartel. They walked to the office of the Commendante and knocked.

"Enter!" Garcia's voice called from within.

Diego opened the door and Agnes walked in. Diego followed and shut the door.

Garcia was writing something at the desk. He had a bunch of papers about the desk. Agnes looked at the papers and saw there was a half burned candle beside him that had been extinguished.

"Have you been at this all night?" She asked.

He looked up. "Oh! My dear! How are you?"

"She was worried about you." Diego said smiling as he stepped behind her.

Garcia rose to his feet. "Does the baby trouble you? Do we need to see Doctor Avila? It isn't supposed to come for another…" She stepped to him and pressed a finger to his lips and then hugged him sighing.

Garcia wrapped his arms about her and looked at Diego who was smiling at them.

"It isn't the baby that brought her, Sargent." Diego said. "She was worried for you when you didn't come home."

Garcia swallowed. "I should have sent Reyes. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "No. I'm so sorry."

Garcia looked down at her and then at Diego in confusion. "For what?"

She lifted her face. "For being a jealous fool." She said. She looked back. "Gracias Diego." She said smiling, despite the tears in her eyes.

Diego nodded gently.

Garcia looked helpless. "Jealous? Of what?"

Diego shook his head. "Do not worry about that right now. Just let her stay with you a time, even help you."

Garcia nodded. "All right."

Diego turned to go and walked out, taking a breath.

Playing matchmaker was harder than it seemed, but as he shut the door he saw Garcia kiss his wife and hold her close. The man was a good man and was an adequate husband. She was just being as every woman, wondering where he was when he did not come to her bed at night.

He smiled and went to the carriage and chuckled as he drove around the plaza toward home wondering if Boudica would be looking for him as well.


	62. Plans Carried Out

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 62 – Plans Carried Out

Boudica de la Vega was in the gardens of the Mission of San Gabriel.

She was alone.

Her leg had healed well enough that she could ride, but it still tugged some if she moved wrong. Still she had come to see the library. She had been very surprised when she looked up from picking a rose that she spotted Sebastian Jose de Vargas there watching her.

Dressed in his formal clothing, he stood, arms behind him, regarding her. "Buenas dias, Senora de la Vega." He dipped his head to her. "You are looking well."

"Gracias." She said dipping her head to him, more due to his office than the man before turning back to the flowers.

"You like roses?" He asked stepping nearer.

"Si." She smiled and straightened again. "I am bringing them to my mother-in-law." She said. "I need to speak to her."

She then gasped as she cut her finger on a thorn.

He heard her gasp and lift her finger to her lips. "Are you all right?"

"Si. Just a thorn." She muttered.

He lifted a hand. "May I?"

She cocked her head, but gave him her hand.

He took it and then gently used his teeth to remove the thorn. She watched amazed. He then gently wrapped the digit in his clean starched handkerchief. He then rolled her hand over and kissed her hand formally.

"Can I escort you there?" He asked.

She nodded. "If you wish. It is not far."

He nodded and walked beside her as she tied a small ribbon about the beautiful bloom. "I do not remember you or Diego discussing his mother?"

"Diego and Alejandro do not speak much about her. I think the pain is still too real for Papa." She said as she opened the cemetery gate and stepped in.

He paused and watched as she walked, dress whispering over the grasses. He followed her as she walked to a back part of the cemetery. There were not many graves there. She then turned off the path, walking quietly to a set of graves. She dropped down to her knees, setting the rose on the grave gently before reaching up to wipe the dust from it. She reached over and gently tended the grave of her son, pulling a weed and gently setting a carved animal that Diego had made there to join the others.

She remained there for a time. She knew de Vargas was there, standing, quietly, respectfully waiting for her to be done. She then rose to her feet. She felt a hand on her elbow, helping her.

She looked back at de Vargas who let his arm drop as soon as she was steady on her feet. He looked past her.

"Esperanza de la Vega. Died in 1808." He looked at her. "Childbirth?"

"No. A fever." She said.

"A pity you never knew her."

"Si. Diego tells me that."

He smiled. "Whose grave do you also so reverently keep? There is a lamb on the marker." He asked. "A child? Diego's brother Abraham?"

She shook her head. "His son." She said. "Our son." She swallowed.

De Vargas swallowed. "I'm sorry for that loss. I can only imagine the pain." He said.

She nodded. "Gracias." She looked at him as he gently led her from the cemetery. "Why do you have no wife?"

He looked down. "She died many years ago. She and our two children. Smallpox."

"Do you visit her?"

He shook his head. "She is buried in my estate in Spain with our children."

"What were their names?" She asked stopping and pulling a wayward bit of hair behind her ear.

He looked at her startled.

"Sorry, have I spoken out of turn?" She asked.

"No." He said. "I guess I am like your in-laws. I do not speak of her or them much." He then took a breath. "Gabrielle and Nicolas." A brief sad look passed over his eyes. It was gone as quickly as it had come.

She touched his hand. "I am sorry." She said.

"Gracias." He said. He looked back toward the cemetery. "Do you often speak to the dead?"

"When I have something important I need to ask." She said.

"Indeed. And what could she do for you?"

"Perhaps ask the saints and ancestors for me to have another child." She said. She then turned and started to walk in the orange grove.

"Ancestors?" He said, following.

She smiled. "I spent much of my youth with Indians Senor."

He blinked. "So you have not always been a lady." He cocked his head. "And what could a savage teach a white woman?"

"Many things." She said. "Mostly that the word savage could apply to the whites who take everything without thinking about what it will do to the world. We never thank for it."

He paused. "If I have insulted you, I am sorry."

"No." she smiled. "But now I must go to the hacienda."

He nodded and lifted her hand to his lips again. "Buenas Dias, Senora. I hope we will meet again soon." He said.

She dipped her head. "Buenas Dias, Senor de Vargas."

He watched as she went and mounted Domino, using a small bit of broken wall to help mount him. She looked back and waved before riding off.

De Vargas watched her go and shook his head before he walked into the mission to speak to Padre Felipe.

ZzZ

Boudica arrived home. James took Domino for her as she walked toward the hacienda, removing her gloves and pushing back her sombrero as she did. She walked in through the kitchen finding a plate of warm fresh tortillas she stole one and walked into the dining room and then the Sala.

She looked about and went to the cupboard and up the secret passage. She found Diego there seeing to his weapons. She smiled at him.

"Ah, how was the mission?" He asked.

"Well." She said. She took a breath. "De Vargas was there."

"What on earth would he want there?"

"Apparently to speak to Padre Felipe, but he spoke to me more than he ever has."

"Indeed." Diego said sitting up more to look at her.

"He had a wife he lost and two children. Perhaps that is why he is so driven."

He blinked. "Interesting discussion." He said mildly.

"It was almost like…" She shook her head.

He rose to his feet. "Almost like…?"

"I don't know. Almost like he was courting me, but that is ridiculous. I am a happily married woman and I have a child."

He sucked in a breath. "Perhaps we can use this to our advantage." He said.

"What?" She looked at him.

"Perhaps you can become closer to him and learn more."

She grunted. "How distasteful." She made a face.

He lifted a hand. "Perhaps later. We should let him make the first move."

She nodded. She shivered a little.

"Does it so displease you to be around him?"

"He makes my skin crawl." She said.

He rubbed her arms gently and then kissed her nose. "You would not be in danger."

"No I would just be bait and I would be always in danger with that man."

He sighed. She was right, but perhaps she could gain his trust. He knew full well the fool wanted her. Perhaps they could play upon that.

Bernardo appeared and gestured.

"A guest?" Diego asked. "Who?"

Bernardo shrugged.

All three walked into the bedroom and then out to the balcony overlooking the patio. A large man was there speaking to Juan. He was dressed richly and had a rich looking coach. He also had a very distinct beard.

Diego lifted his hand, stopping the other two. They all looked down.

"Who is he? And why is he here?" Boudica asked.

"I am not sure." Diego said.

Bernardo gestured.

"Si." Diego nodded. "He does have a distinct beard. I think I know him from somewhere." He cocked his head thinking. He then snapped his fingers. "Oh! The King's court in Spain. I think he was an ambassador for one of the European countries there." He said.

Boudica blinked. "I will go bring him some cakes and some wine." She said moving to walk down the stairs.

Diego waited a moment as he watched her go. "I wonder what he wants here, if he is the man I am thinking of."

Bernardo shrugged. They both then walked down to the Sala.

Boudica was just coming out of the kitchen with a tray with cool wine and crisp cakes. She set them down as Juan took their guests cloak. "We were not expecting visitors." She said. "I am afraid I do not have much in the way of refreshment, sir." She said.

"Where is your master woman?" He asked, accent thick and foreign sounding.

"My master?" She blinked.

"Ah, Buenas Dias Senor. Permit me to bid you welcome." Diego said coming into the room. "I am Diego de la Vega." He nodded to Boudica. "My lady wife, Boudica de la Vega."

The man turned to him. "Your servant Madam." He said stiffly, though he did not look at her. "I have come to speak with Senor de Vargas."

"Did not my servant tell you?" Diego asked.

"I do not my business with servants."

"of course not. Senor de Vargas is not here." Diego said.

"I will wait." The foreign man said dropping into the chair.

Boudica stood back.

"May I offer you some refreshment while you wait?" Diego asked. "I regret we do not have any vodka." Diego turned and gestured to Bernardo.

Bernardo nodded as Boudica moved to join him as she poured. The pair of them made faces at each other behind the man.

"My servant is deaf and dumb." Diego said moving to sit.

"Oh! Very good idea." The man nodded.

Bernardo made a face behind the man and then drew his finger across his neck. Boudica gestured to stab him. Diego took a breath seeing their antics, but trying not to show his amused annoyance.

"Ah, did you have a pleasant trip count?" Diego asked.

"What did you call me?"

"You are Count Kolinko, are you not?"

"But, eh, I do not know you."

"Well if you will forgive me, Senor, you do have a distinctive beard."

The count chuckled. "Ah, yes of course, I would be described to you like that."

Boudica stepped around with the wine. The count took a glass as did Diego. She stepped to her husband and took the third, standing to his side watching.

"It would be the easiest way." Diego nodded.

"You Latins can not raise one of this density." The count said in amusement touching it.

Diego chuckled in agreement.

"The cause." The count said.

"The cause." Diego said without hesitation.

"The cause." Boudica said lifting her glass.

All three drank.

The count looked up at Boudica. "A rare beauty for a Spanish lady." He said. "I have never seen a red haired Spaniard with milk like the Siberian snows."

"My wife is not Spanish, Senor." Diego said looking up affectionately.

Boudica shook her head and drank more almost in annoyance.

"But she is a jewel in the de la Vega crown." Diego said reaching up to touch her. She stiffened. Diego looked up at her, startled, but she was watching the count's reactions. Diego knew well his touch did not repulse her. She was paying at something.

"Indeed." The count said. "Russia is so called due to the many with red hair in the Urals and west." He smiled. He spoke something in Russian.

Boudica did not look up and answered without thinking. She then looked up at him.

He chuckled. "So not Russian, but knows Russian. Ukrainian or Bulgarian perhaps." He said watching her carefully.

Boudica moved to leave, but the count caught her arm. She looked down startled.

"Stay a little, my dear. You are most welcome after my long journey alone." The count said. He looked back toward Diego. "Assuming your husband has no objection."

Diego smiled a little. "None here, count."

She sighed and nodded turning back to sit in a chair near Diego.

"When will Senor de Vargas return?" The count asked watching her, eyes watching the rise and fall of her ample bosom.

"Senor Vargas is no longer with us. He moved his headquarters to Los Angeles."

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" The count asked.

"I wanted to make certain who you were count." Diego said. He was also playing a game.

Boudica was watching him carefully.

"That is very wise." The count said. He downed the rest of his wine in a gulp.

"More wine?" Diego asked gesturing to Boudica.

"Not thank you." The count said. "It is very good though. For wine."

"It is our own vintage." Boudica said. "Senor de Vargas is quite fond of it."

"Si. Senor Brighton seemed to enjoy it as well." Diego said.

"Senor Brighton?"

Diego took a sip of wine and nodded. "Charming man. You know him?"

"Yes, I've met him. When was he here?"

"Oh, about a week or two ago." Diego was watching him carefully. "Perhaps I should not have mentioned this."

"No its all right. I expected him to contact Senor de Vargas." He smiled. "What was his offer?"

"I think I have said too much already count." Diego smiled. "Let's forget it shall we?"

"No, no…what was his proposition?" The count pressed.

"You know I can't tell you that." Diego said smiling.

"Without telling me, was his offer better than the one made by my government?"

"My dear count as much as I would like to tell you, I cannot. However…"

"Da…?"

"You tell me your government's latest proposal, than I shall see how it compares, in my opinion, with that of Senor Brighton."

"Good! Good!" The count said.

"Diego! I have just finished my latest letter to the governor." Alejandro said coming into the room. "Would you like to hear it?"

Boudica looked at her husband. She rose to her feet to try to head him off. "Father, how many times have I told you, you need to stay in your room when there is company here…" she said taking his arm and jerking her head back toward his office.

He looked at her startled, not catching the hint. "I did not know we had guests."

"Ah, father, allow me to present, Count Kolinko. Count, my father, Don Alejandro de la Vega."

"An honor, Don Alejandro." The count said taking his hand.

"My pleasure, Count Kolinko."

"The count came here looking for the administrato. I had to tell him that Senor de Vargas was no longer with us." Diego said.

Alejandro nodded. Boudica was watching the men. "If he has business with Senor de Vargas, be careful. Some of his methods are questionable."

"Oh?" The count asked.

Boudica looked at Diego in alarm.

"Ah, more wine before you leave, excellency?" Diego offered.

"No, thank you." The count turned back to Alejandro. "What about Senor de Vargas?"

"He…" Alejandro started, but Diego interrupted him.

"Perhaps something to eat…"

"I am not hungry." The count growled.

"Diego, what is wrong with you? I am talking to the count." Alejandro asked his son.

Diego sighed and bowed a little, stiffly.

Boudica sighed.

Alejandro took a breath. "Impudence in children is a mark of his generation it appears." He hissed in apology to the count. "When I was in Monterey, Senor de Vargas took over this hacienda without my permission. He put many of my servants out of work who need the money I pay them for food and shelter. My daughter-in-law was heavy with child and was forced to have her child here since he would not allow Diego and her to leave." He cocked his head. "Such a man is not to be trusted…"

Diego took a breath and rolled his eyes as he listened.

"Sometimes it is very difficult to know whom to trust." The count said looking side long at Diego who was watching silently.

"You are right. That is why the governor accepted my plan so readily." Alejandro said.

"Your plan?" The count asked.

"it is no secret that Spain is not in a position to give her colonies much aid."

"Da. Spain is very weak." The count agreed.

"But her people are not." Alejandro said. "My plan is to organize and train the people to defend the people to defend themselves. In all of California, in every district. Men will be formed into a citizens army, in place of regular soldiers in case of any danger."

Boudica looked at Diego who was trying to think of a way to stop Alejandro.

"A very good plan." The count said. "I shall follow its progress."

Boudica's eyes rolled back up into her head and she dropped backwards, landing with dull thud against the floor.

All three men turned and looked down at her, startled. The count knelt down as did Alejandro.

"Boudica?" Alejandro gasped tapping her face.

Diego took a deep breath and went to pour water on a cloth for her. The count lifted a small vial from his pocket and unstoppered it. He waved it under her nose and she woke violently, head snapping away from the smelling salts.

Diego gently pressed the cloth to her brow. "Are you all right?"

"I think so." She said.

The count took her hand. "Forgive me if my stay upset you, my lady."

She shook her head. "No. I have not been well of late."

"I shall leave your family to care for you. Thank you for your hospitality Senor de la Vega." The count said as Bernardo handed him his cloak.

Diego dipped his head.

"Permit me to walk you to your carriage." Alejandro said rising to his feet.

"Thank you." The count said.

"Will you be in California long?"

"I plan to be in California for sometime."

"Excellent. You will have to come back to the hacienda and we can speak further." Alejandro said.

"If everything goes according to plan, I expect we shall see a great deal of each other." The count said.

Alejandro nodded and followed him. Bernardo opened the door. The count walked from the Sala and out, Alejandro behind him.

Boudica looked up at her husband. "Are they gone?" She asked.

"Si." Diego said sitting back. "I always am amazed how easily a woman can do that."

She chuckled a little and sighed as she touched her head. "I landed a bit harder than normal though without you to catch me."

He nodded and gently touched her head. "It isn't bleeding."

She nodded.

Alejandro returned and looked down. "Are you well, sweetheart?" He asked.

"Well enough." She said looking up at him.

Diego then stood and offered her a hand. She took it and he pulled her upright.

"Not so fast Diego!" Alejandro gasped in alarm. "Her fainting spells..."

"Si? What about them?"

"She has always been pregnant with them." Alejandro said looking down at her waistline.

"She is fine." Diego said looking at his wife as she dusted herself off letting go of his hand.

"What?" Alejandro asked.

"I am not pregnant." She said looking up at him in annoyance.

"What?" Alejandro blinked.

"She did that to make you stop talking." Diego said.

"What?" Alejandro said again.

Boudica took a breath. "The count is a conspirator of the Eagle. He will take what you told him to the Eagle."

Alejandro looked like she had slapped him. "I…"

Diego patted his shoulder. "It is all right. The information isn't solid without the list and de Vargas knows it."

Alejandro nodded. "All right." He swallowed and walked back to his office.

Diego sighed and sat down. Boudica joined him, sitting near him.

"He didn't mean any harm, Diego." She said gently.

"I know that."

Bernardo came over and shrugged. Diego did as well and sighed deeply.

"I love my father very much, Bernardo, but why could he had not waited five more minutes to come out of his office." Diego asked. "We might have found out what business Count Kolinko has with the Eagle." He looked at his wife. "We will have to find it out the hard way."

Boudica looked at him. "Shall I came?" she asked.

He shook his head. "You need your rest and I do not want you in danger yet."

She took a breath. "I can help."

He nodded and rose to his feet. He took her chin in his fingers. "I know you can help and I will use that help soon, but for now…rest…heal." He bent and kissed her softly.

She sighed and looked down.

He looked at her, looking at her face near his. "Hey, I love you."

She looked up at him. "I know."

He nodded. He then nodded to Bernardo and they disappeared into the cabinet leaving her alone.

ZzZ

"Senor de Vargas. My government is very concerned." Count Kolinko said as he stood beside the seated de Vargas. Greco was beside him, watching.

"It would do well to concern itself with other matters." De Vargas said. "My arrangement with Senor Brighton has ended. As for Alejandro de la Vega and his citizen army, I have known for sometime."

"Than you admit they could interfere with our plans."

"Nothing interferes with my plans." De Vargas said. "Sit down." He ordered. "Sit down and tell me again."

The count did so.

"Why did you go to the de le Vega hacienda?" de Vargas asked.

"I was looking for you. No one had notified me that you had moved your headquarters." The Count said.

"Did you expect to be told?"

"Well, yes."

"I very much dislike having to repeat myself, Senor, but let me tell you this again. The only message you can expect to receive from me will be the one that reads: California is in my hands." He slapped his hand down on the desk. "I am accountable to no one, is that clear? No one!"

"Of course. My government is very much aware of that." The count said. "I merely wish to offer my personal aide."

"In the form of suggestion. No doubt."

"I am familiar in which the manner in which your government lends its aid."

"I am sure I can be very useful to you. I have had a great deal of experience in dealing with dangerous intellectuals. Such as young de la Vega." The count said. "And his pretty, unassuming wife."

"You consider him to be dangerous?" de Vargas asked, surprised.

"Very much so."

De Vargas laughed at that. "No. His father, surely, but young de la Vega has been a bitter disappointment to his father. The only consolation is the fact he married a beautiful woman who can bear the fool children. As for Boudica, she is a strikingly beauty, and very intelligent for a woman, but she is still a woman. She is not threat to my plans."

"You seem to know a great deal about her."

"She is an orphan taken in by the de la Vegas. Diego managed to convince her to marry him. He gained a wife, she gained protection." De Vargas looked at Greco. "With any luck she is becoming bored with him."

"Why would that be lucky?" The count asked.

"Because she is one of the many keys I must collect to gain this land. She knows the de la Vega secrets. She also has a womb that can bear a child."

The count blinked. "You intend to capture her and force her to…"

"I would never force her…at least not physically. No, she is a lady. I will not besmirch her honor, at least not publicly." He smiled at the count. "However, she may join us."

"And what of her husband and the elder de la Vega?"

"They will be used as examples for what happens when you go against the Eagle." De Vargas said. He then looked at the count. "In the future, permit me to decide who is dangerous and who is not. Boudica is a woman yes, but in that, she will always be a tool for whatever man holds her allegiance. She is after all a new mother. She can no longer think of just herself. A mother will always protect her child from harm, even if she must betray those whom she loves the most to do it."

"Ah, I see. Very clever."

De Vargas nodded. "You are welcome to stay in Los Angeles. As my guest."

"I will do everything I can to cooperate." The count said.

"You amuse me." De Vargas said rising.

ZzZ

It was three days later when Diego, Bernardo, and Boudica rode into town.

Diego and Boudica quickly noted all the art being taken into de Vargas' home. As with before there were many vases and several other things. Boudica looked at Diego.

He nodded. "Si. He is still at it."

Boudica sighed. "We know he has cannonballs, but where is the cannon?"

He nodded. "Zorro will have to look into this." He said.

They walked toward the tavern.

Bernardo walked and kept stepping in the way of Garcia who was walking out of the tavern.

"Having fun, Sargent?" Diego asked in amusement.

"Ah, Buenas Tardes, Don Diego. Senora Boudica." He then reached out. "Stand still, little one so I can walk around you." Garcia said shifting Bernardo out of his way.

"Buenas Tardes." Diego said. "I am surprised to see you leaving the Tavern at this hour, Sargent."

"As am I, Don Diego. But I am on duty. Since Senor de Vargas has come to the town, I seem to always be on duty. My poor wife must really grow tired of me not coming home."

"If she was really scared of being alone at night, she would come stay with us." Boudica said.

"I worry for her." Garcia said.

Diego shook his head. "She is made of strong stuff, just as Bo is." He smiled affectionately at his own wife. He looked across. "Have you been inside? How does it look since it has been remodeled?"

"Ah, Don Diego it is beautiful…He has a very large…all the way from Peru…Then there is a…all the way from Spain. You have never seen the like of it."

Diego chuckled.

Boudica chuckled a little. "He has not let you in has he?"

"No, Senora." Garcia said deflated. "The remodeling has not yet been completed. Senor de Vargas does not wish to have guests until it is."

"Well that is understandable." Diego nodded. "So then no one has been inside."

"Just Senor Greco and the servants."

"No one else. Not even a man with a very…distinctly beard?" Bo asked.

"How do you know about him?" Garcia asked her.

"He stopped at the hacienda to ask directions." Boudica said smiling at him.

Garcia nodded.

"Why is his visit a secret?" Diego asked.

"Oh no, Don Diego, that beard would be about as difficult to hide as…" Garcia looked down at him self and fell quiet.

Boudica smiled a little as her husband looked away a moment.

"But he is not a visitor." Garcia continued. "Not really. He is a dealer in art objects from Monterey."

"I see." Diego said. He exchanged a look with Bo. Clearly, Garcia had not heard him speaking or he would know the man was very foreign. "Has Senor de Vargas bought many art objects?"

Garcia nodded. "That wagon load is the third this week." He cocked his head. "Why do you ask?"

"Because he knows how much I love pottery and tapestries." Boudica said.

"Paintings?" Garcia asked.

"Manuscripts…." Boudica said.

"If you excuse me, Don Diego, it will soon be dark. I must see to posting guards around the administrato's house."

Diego nodded. "Well by all means, Sargent, do your duty." He smiled. "Perhaps you can join us later for supper. I could take a message to your wife or we could ride with you home, if you can."

"Gracias, Don Diego!" Garcia nodded. "Senora." He said dipping his head. She dipped hers back to him. He then waved at Bernardo who beamed and waved back at him.

Diego watched him cross to the cuartel.

Boudica came to his elbow watching as well. "Since when does a Count from court deal in art?" she asked softly.

"Si. That is what we must find out." Diego said softly back. He moved to Bernardo who had been watching the taking of the art into the house. "Do you find Senor de Vargas's art collection interesting?"

Bernardo nodded.

"Have you seen anything that looks like a cannon?" Boudica asked softly.

Bernardo shook his head. He looked back at her and gestured making a noise through his teeth.

She nodded. "Si. With a cannon he could destroy the cuartel. We know those vases hold cannonballs. There was no cannon we could see before when we were there."

"Si, then nothing could stop him after that." Diego looked at Bernardo and then his wife.

Bernardo gestured.

"Si. That is why we are curious. He needs a cannon for the balls. I am sure it was one of the art objects brought into Senor de Vargas's house. Which brings up an interesting point. Did the man with the unusual beard bring the cannon or is he here because of it?"

Both Boudica and Bernardo shrugged.

"I do not know either, but we will have to find out." He smiled at Boudica. "However, for now, until sundown, beloved, you are in need of a cool drink and perhaps an enchilada." He said looking at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him playfully. "Fattening me up?"

He chuckled and touched her belly. "Trying to. Almost daily." He beamed as he ducked the playful cuff at him before he took her hand and kissed it.

They then chuckled and walked into the tavern together, Bernardo behind, smiling also.


	63. Death Mask

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 63 – Death Mask

Diego de la Vega knew the key to the Eagle's immediate scheme was to have a cannon. This could defeat the barely armed cuartel and when it fell the town would be close behind. Los Angeles was the key to the southern part of California.

Alejandro was right and the support of the dons was needed to assure the safety of California, not just here, but as a whole. Spain could not help if there was an insurrection. It would take weeks to months for help to send aide, if any came at all.

Diego sat reading a book in the bedroom he shared with his wife. Boudica was walked about the room holding their daughter.

Esperanza was growing like a weed. Her and her milk brother, Tomas, were thriving. For now, however, the tiny black-haired bombshell was sleeping. Utterly the apple of her father and grandfather's eye, the little thing would likely be one of the most spoiled children in California.

Boudica laid her in her cradle. She gently rocked it and sighed as the baby moved a little and then settled. Within moments she was softly snoring as she lay on her back. Bo looked at Diego who was watching over his book, a soft smile on his face.

She smiled and moved to her husband who was seated in one of the chairs by the hearth. "Diego?" She asked softly.

"Humm?" He asked looking up at her. She was in her night gown and dressing gown over it. The dressing gown was thin and wrapped about her like a second skin.

"Must you ride tonight?" she asked.

He sighed. "Si. I must. We must learn what he is doing with so many cannonballs."

She nodded. She knew he would not let her join him. Not yet. He had suspected she would try to follow him, but he had made her swear not to until he told her it was clear for her to do so. She agreed, but only until she was given a full clear bill of health from Dr. Avila who was yet to give his blessing to allow her to even ride a horse as of yet.

Dr. Avila had been impressed of Diego and Ellie's care of the wound. He believed that she had been thrown from her horse and cut in a rock. With the bruises Boudica also had, it helped with his story. He did not seem to suspect it to be a knife slash.

She nodded and turned to go to lie down. With sunset approaching and having already eaten, she was ready for bed. She was thinking to read for a time. Diego set his book to the side on the small bedside table. He rose to his feet in a lithe movement and went to her in two strides as she bent to turn the covers down. AS she straightened, she felt his proximity as an arm wrapped about her.

His warmth was felt as she inhaled a little. His head dropped down and he kissed her neck and shoulder. "I love you." He murmured. "I would like nothing more to lie here in your arms." He murmured to her.

She turned to him in his arms and wrapped her arms about his shoulders looking at him. "I know." She smiled.

He kissed her, this time on her mouth. He pulled back to look at her.

She smiled up at him. "It will soon be dark."

"Si." He said. He bent his head down, kissing the tops of her visible breasts, nuzzling them and then between where her ample cleavage made him the envy of many men. He then pulled one up and out of it's confinement. He gently put his mouth to her nipple and she gasped, reaching back to the bed post behind her for support.

"Diego." She murmured as her hand came to his thick dark hair.

He smiled, pulling her to him to kiss her deeply with bruising pressure as he backed her around the bed and across the room, mouth continuing its relentless assault on her senses. She was unsure what he was doing, but trusted him as he continued.

She then bumped into his desk. Thankfully there was very little on it due to Bernardo's immaculate skills at being the orderly for his master. He reached back, feeling nothing behind her. Diego bent and lifted her onto the cool oak.

They kissed, this time in the desperate need of lovers. She giggled a little as he growled in his throat as his fingers caught in the buttons of his vest. She hiked up her skirt and petticoat revealing she was not wearing her bloomers or any undergarments. In fact, she had clearly removed them some time previously. She reached for his pants as he pulled off his cravat and then worked on his shirt as she freed him, pushing his pants downward.

He growled again and leaned over her, bracing against the desk as she leaned back. Her legs spread to accommodate him. One of his hands dropped to put himself to her. He thrust deeply into her and she gasped at the sudden deep intrusion as he buried himself to the hilt within her. One hand was beside her, the other on her creamy thigh under her petticoat just above the tied stocking.

She pulled him down to kiss her as the moved together. His thrusts were hard, deep, and she winced a little, though she hid it from him as he continued to move against her and the desk. She held onto him. Often he was not so vigorous in his coupling. The desk moved in time with his thrusts.

Fleetingly, Diego had meant to be gentle, but he was anything but as he moved within her. It was harsh, quick, and passionate, born of a need, not love making. No this was far more primal, a male needing his mate in a way few could know.

He panted after, face to her neck as she held onto him. He quivered a little with an odd restlessness after his release had come deep within her. "By all the saints, I love you." He murmured against her flesh. He shifted back looking down at his wife, leaning back on the desk, breathing heavily also, watching him under veiled lids, skirts to her hips, lips bruised like a favored whore. Her skirts had fallen to just barely cover her from view as she sat up a little, but she was lovely.

He looked at her and realized that was exactly what he had done. He had used her in a quick nearly thoughtless way a man would use a harlot. Quick, satisfying him only, the woman only in it for the coin she would be paid.

Only Boudica would not be paid.

Diego had used his wife so. He looked at her as she pressed her dress down and then gingerly got off the desk. He lifted a hand to her. "Are you all right?"

She beamed at him, surprising him. "Of course." She would be a little bruised on her back, the backs of her thighs, and within. He had thrust deep and fast, not giving her a chance to adjust to him. And yet she was far from displeased.

She moved a little feeling her body protesting a little, but being so deeply inside her strengthened the chance that she would conceive again.

He looked like he had done something he had regretted.

She moved to him softly. "I love you, Diego."

He looked at her a little startled. "I love you as well." He said.

She sat down on the bed, looking at him. "Find the cannon, Senor Zorro." She told him. "And make the Eagle pay for it."

He smiled and nodded moving to the hidden door. He stepped inside to change. It was easy since half his clothing was already removed. She followed him a few moments later and found Bernardo was there tying the bandana over his hair as Diego leaned back slightly.

"Go ahead and see that Tornado is ready." Zorro ordered his servant as he tied the mask on his face.

Bernardo nodded and moved to comply as Zorro put his sword to his side. He looked back and saw she held his gloves.

She smiled at him. "Stay safe, Zorro." She looked at him. "I expect to dream in my husband's arms later."

"I will do all I can to make that happen, Senora." Zorro said.

She nodded and handed him the gloves before leaning up and kissing him. He beamed down at her and then moved to the staircase, cape following him like a shadow given life. Boudica listened to his retreating footfalls in the passage on the stones before returning to the bedroom.

ZzZ

Zorro rode to the pueblo. He arrived at the Eagle's home. It was quite easy to once again dodge around the patrols. He had Bernardo with him and had sent him to the storehouse that Diego had purchased to use as a hiding place in plain sight.

Zorro came to the courtyard gate and moved through when someone called out.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

He froze and backed against the wall in the shadows.

"Who goes there I say?" Reyes called again.

Zorro made ready for a fight, coiling, hand on his rapier pommel, but a new voice joined Reyes.

"What do you mean, 'who goes there?'" Garcia demanded.

Zorro took a sigh of relief.

"Can't you see it is me, stupid?" Garcia asked his underling.

"Si, Sargent?"

"Then why do you ask?"

"You told me to. You said to, 'stop anyone I saw'"

"Idiot…" Garcia hissed. "I'm not just anybody."

"Well in this light, who would know? Let's go to the tavern. There is no one here about."

"I must go home to my wife to see how she is faring soon. And you, Corporal Reyes, are on duty. Do you know what that means?"

Reyes quickly shouldered his rifle. "Si, Sargent."

"Good. I will make a soldier of you yet." Garcia smiled.

Zorro chuckled a little listening from the shadows.

"Now I am on duty also, for now, but you do not see me going in and out of the tavern do you?"

"No Sargent."

"Exactly. And do you know why?"

"Because from here I cannot see the tavern." Reyes said looking to the gate.

Garcia looked at him and then rolled his eyes as he walked away toward the house.

Zorro pulled himself up into a tree softly and to the wall. He moved, staying low to the house itself and climbed up to the second story. From there he ducked into a window before he was noticed by a patrol. He moved out of the room and to the landing, looking down at the large living room of de Vargas's townhouse.

He heard something and ducked down as de Vargas, Greco, the count, and Don Carlos all came into the room talking.

"I hope that satisfied you, Count Kolinko." De Vargas said.

Zorro peered through the cutouts of the landing railing. Greco locked a door near the hearth and put the key behind the curtain of the nearby window.

"I am very pleased that you allowed me to see for myself, Senor de Vargas. Now when will you bring the…" The Count asked.

"Tomorrow morning…I hope." De Vargas said easily.

"In the daylight. Isn't that taking an unnecessary risk?" The Count asked.

"One more art object." De Vargas said. "Among so many."

"Delay was unavoidable, your excellency." Greco said. "You see when we learned the wheel of the cart broke…"

"It is not necessary to make an explanation." De Vargas growled interrupting him in annoyance.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" De Vargas asked.

"Sargent Garcia, administrato." Garcia called from outside.

"Fool. What does he wish now?" De Vargas asked softly. "Come back in the morning, Sargent." He called louder.

"It is very important, administrato." Garcia protested.

De Vargas sighed. "Just a moment." He called back. He looked at the men with him. "I do not want him to see you here at this hour." He said nodding to Don Carlos and the count. "Both of you, into the backroom and wait."

The count nodded. He, Don Carlos, and Greco all walked to the kitchen areas of the home as De Vargas straightened his clothing. He walked to the door and opened it.

"I hope this is very important, Sargent Garcia." De Vargas growled.

"A thousand pardons, Senor de Vargas, but your report to the governor is ready for your signature." Garcia said lifting some papers.

"You dare disturb me for this?" De Vargas growled, putting his hands on his hips. "I could have signed it tomorrow."

"But the messenger leaves at six o'clock in the morning, excellency. I did not think you would care to be disturbed at that hour."

De Vargas shook his head. Garcia had a point. He would not wish it. "Besides which you would have to get out of bed yourself then." De Vargas said in annoyance, folding his arms.

"Yes, excellency…oh…a soldier is accustomed to rising with the sun."

"I can imagine." De Vargas said. "But it won't be necessary. Give me the papers. I will sign it."

Garcia did so and de Vargas walked to his desk.

He dropped into the chair and lifted a quill as he looked through the papers. After a moment he looked back at Garcia. "Sargent Garcia?"

"Si, administrato?" Garcia asked coming to his side.

"The paper I must to sign is missing." De Vargas said tossing the quill down.

"It is?" Garcia asked startled as he reached for the pages.

"It is."

"I must have left it in the office."

De Vargas brought his hand down on the desk. "Idiot." He growled.

"It is right on the desk. I will go back and get it."

De Vargas rose to his feet. "No, you will not. You may lose it on your way across the plaza. I will go to the office with you and sign it there."

"Si, excellency."

"That missing page had better be on your desk."

"Oh it is, administrato!" Garcia said holding the other papers. "At least I hope." He said to himself.

They walked out together.

Zorro looked down. With no one about he made his way down the stairs and then looked about. He then moved to the curtain, finding the key. He opened the door and then stared.

A cart for a cannon, a few dozen cannonballs, dozens of muskets, gunpowder, and other articles of war. He was shocked. So much could kill every soldier and remove the cuartel off the map. Los Angeles would fall if these were used.

Zorro could not let that happen.

Behind him, a man raised a pistol, but he was stopped by Count Kolinko.

"What are you doing?" The count demanded.

"Do you know who that is? Let go of my arm!" Greco demanded hissing at the count as Zorro looked back at them. "That's Zorro, our sworn enemy. He is missing his mate however."

"I don't care who he is. A shot will bring the soldiers and we cannot allow them to see the room." The Count growled back.

The count was right and Greco knew it. He lowered the pistol.

Don Carlos appeared and froze. "Zorro!" He looked about. "Where is your mate?" He asked.

Zorro beamed turning. "She is at home having tea." He chuckled. "With her feet up, I imagine. Perhaps she has a good book."

Don Carlos growled. "I am not stupid…where is she?"

"Not here." Zorro said. "Believe it or not, I really have no control over her, Senor. She appears when she wills, but I can tell you, she is not here this night."

"Oh?" Don Carlos asked looking upwards.

"Let's just say she was not invited on this excursion." Zorro smiled watching the three. "She had a couple matters that kept her tied up."

Don Carlos arched an eyebrow.

Greco took a breath. He looked at the count. "The men are sleeping in the outbuilding. Get them!" He ordered. The count moved comply with Don Carlos as Zorro stepped back to face Greco.

"Ah, good evening, Senor." Zorro said. "Or perhaps I should whisper. We would not want to have the soldiers come, now would we?" He asked as he pushed a vase off a table making a loud crash.

Greco gasped and then drew a rapier from the mantle. Zorro beamed and lifted his own and wrapped his cape around his arm to have it out of his way as he charged the lawyer. He then pulled out a tablecloth. Everything remained on the table, but he threw it at Greco to distract him. He then beamed as Greco tossed the cloth away and looked at him in horror as he knocked over another vase.

Outside Reyes jumped up hearing the noise. He looked about, hearing more as he looked at the house and then moved to go to the cuartel to speak to Garcia.

Meanwhile, Zorro was dueling against Greco. He knocked him back as the count appeared with men.

"Get him!" The count ordered.

Zorro turned and threw a chair at the first two.

Reyes caught up to Garcia and de Vargas as they were making their way back to the townhouse. "Sargent, I hear noises."

"What noises?" Garcia asked.

"Listen." Reyes said looking behind him.

There was a loud crash.

"Those noises." Reyes said.

"It came from your house administrato." Garcia said.

"My men will take care of it, Sargent." De Vargas said. He then moved forward, but Garcia grabbed Reyes.

"Come on Corporal!" Garcia said as they moved to investigate.

"Sargent!" de Vargas called moving to follow.

Inside, Zorro was facing the men. Sargent Garcia and Corporal Reyes burst in with de Vargas right on their heels. De Vargas looked about and then pointed to the open door to the room with the arms. The count nodded and moved to shut it.

"Zorro!" Garcia cried as Zorro was backed up the stairs.

"Sargent!" Zorro said looking toward the door where the Count was shutting it. "Look behind you!"

Reyes and Garcia looked behind them at de Vargas who was holding a pistol. They both ducked and de Varga fired, narrowly missing Zorro who gasped. Zorro shoved Greco into the other men and they all feel backwards as he moved to escape.

"Garcia! After him!" De Vargas called.

Garcia moved to chase Zorro, but de Vargas stopped him. "Not that way! Outside!"

"But Zorro…" Garcia protested.

"Outside!"

Zorro made it out and down to Tornado who was waiting for him. He quickly rode through to the side street where the small shop was. Bernardo opened the door at his knock and Zorro pulled Tornado into the large room as Bernardo shut the door behind them. Zorro led the tall stallion to the back as Bernardo joined him.

They both heard hooves and Zorro smiled. "The Sargent rallied his men very quickly this time." He chuckled. "He is improving."

Bernardo gestured.

"There was no cannon." Zorro said. Bernardo blinked. "Oh! No doubt the Eagle means to put on there. The mounting was there, the cannonballs, dozens of muskets, but no cannon."

Bernardo shrugged a little.

"That's just it." Zorro said. "Where does one hide a cannon?" He took a breath. "I may need my beloved wife to take a look for me."

Bernardo gestured.

Zorro chuckled. "The Eagle is trying to woo her to his cause. I am sure if she is convincing enough, he will tell her all she needs to know."

Bernardo gestured again frowning.

"Si, he does wish to woo her, but he cannot do that until I am out of the way, but perhaps if she can play sympathetic to the cause she can learn things to help us." He took a breath.

Bernardo gestured.

"No, not as Coyote. The Eagle wants Zorro's little mate dead, but he would gladly marry the Senora de la Vega as a widow." He sighed. "Come, let us return to her. Perhaps we can think about where a cannon can be."

He led Tornado to the door and out. Bernardo mounted his own horse that he had tied to a rail nearby. They rode from the pueblo and the cave.

Boudica was mostly asleep when her husband returned to her. Diego was tired and he stepped into the darkened bedroom as he closed the secret door behind him. He smiled as she woke and looked up at him.

"Diego." She said softly.

"Si." He sighed.

"Were you successful?"

"He has a full room of arms, but the cannon is not there." He sighed as he stood at the bedside.

"Come here." She said lifting the blanket.

"I must undress…" He yawned.

She shook her head and gently pulled him into her arms. He laid down on his back and was asleep almost as fast as his head hit the pillow. He felt Boudica curling up against his side and then let his body relax.

ZzZ

The next morning, Diego woke to find his wife softly humming to their daughter. Buena had come to nurse her earlier and Boudica had let Diego sleep. He rose to his feet and walked to where his child, who was growing now was playing with her mother's hair, batting at it like a kitten.

Diego smiled as Boudica looked up at him. He gently took the black-haired beauty he helped create and kissed her cheek. Esperanza squirmed happily to have her father holding her.

"The cannon was missing?" Boudica asked him.

He nodded. "Si." He sat down and lifted the toy sheep he had carved and began to play with his daughter, making it kiss her nose. She gurgled and reached for it. "But I am not sure where it would be. Clearly there is one to be here soon if it is not already here."

"Strange." She said moving to dress.

He watched her then took a breath. "Wait a moment. Senor Greco mentioned a cart with a broken wheel." He said.

She looked over. "To you?"

"No, not to me." He said. "The cannon could be on the cart…but where would the cart be?"

"You did not see a cart?"

"No. But a broken cart would attract some attention." He said.

"It wasn't on the road?"

"No, we would have seen it." He blinked. "It would attract too much attention there, especially with a cannon on it…unless…"

She blinked. "Unless?"

"Unless it was in a place you would expect to find a cart with a broken wheel."

"Where would that be?"

"A blacksmith shop." He smiled. "There is one on the edge of town. Away from prying eyes." He smiled up at his wife as she pulled on her blouse. "And I would not be surprised to find that he had an Eagle feather."

She nodded. "That makes perfect sense. But how will you discover if you are right?"

"You will go get a shoe replaced." He smiled.

"Me?"

"Si. You would not attract attention and you are a woman. Any man would help you with a horse that threw a shoe." He said.

She rolled her eyes. He was right of course.

She sighed. "The Eagle sent a note for me to join him for supper."

"Just you?" Diego asked startled. "That is a rather bold move."

"No. He asked for you, Papa, and I. Papa declined. I am sure you would as well."

He cocked his head. "But you mean to accept."

"Si. I can find out information if he is willing to share it."

He nodded and laid the now mostly asleep Esperanza in her cradle before he stepped to his wife. "I do not like using you in this way, beloved. If there was another way…"

She nodded. "I know." She smiled up at him. "I love you Diego. We do this for California."

He nodded. "Just be weary. He is very clever."

"Si, but then so am I." she said.

He nodded and kissed her.

ZzZ

Boudica and Diego managed to pull a shoe from Domino. It was midafternoon. The one shoe was loose anyway and gave an excuse. She mounted with Bernardo as they rode to the pueblo, walking Domino behind them. They came to the blacksmith shop and she dismounted as Bernardo saw to the mounts.

She walked in to find the man working on the wheel. She stepped in and looked about before coughing politely.

"Excuse me, senor. My horse threw his shoe. Can you help me?" She asked.

He looked up startled and then smiled a little. He moved, covering the contents of the cart, but not before she saw the distinct barrel of a cannon and a couple kegs of powder. He came to her brushing his hands.

"Of course, Senora. Where is your horse?"

She led him outside to where Domino was standing. "Is it bad Senor?"

"Not bad. Will take a bit for me to fit it. Perhaps you can go into town and return in an hour or two. I will have it done by then."

She nodded. "Gracias." She reached into her purse and pulled out some coin. "For the trouble Senor." She said and then turned, collecting Bernardo with her to walk into town.

The blacksmith watched her go and then went to work.

ZzZ

She returned two hours later after spending some time in the tavern and in the cuartel speaking to Garcia. Her horse was ready and the blacksmith met her outside his shop.

"He is ready, Senora."

"Gracias."

He nodded and helped her mount. "Gracias for your patronage."

She smiled and rode out of the area and back home with Bernardo on her heels.

Once home she took a breath as she moved to dress for the party she was to go to. Diego appeared and smiled. "On your way to the party?" He asked.

"Si." She said.

He stepped closer. "What did you find?"

"There is a cannon on the cart." She took a breath. "Diego. You cannot let the Eagle use it against our people."

He nodded. "Zorro will see to that. Have fun at the party, beloved."

She rolled her eyes. "He is old enough to be my father. Why does he care?"

He walked to her and laid a hand on her belly. "He wants what every man wants. An heir."

She blinked. "But…I am still married and…"

"Hush." He murmured. He kissed her. "He will not try to woo you to his side until I am out of the way. He is too much of a gentleman for a scandal. However, he will try to bring you to the fold for the cause."

She looked at him. "And you want me to try to win him over for that…" she asked, looking at him.

"I would never force you, Boudica." He said sincerely.

"But…it would help us know his plans."

"Si, but to make it work, you will have to share some of our plans. Are you ready to do such a thing?"

She looked down. "I…" She swallowed. "I will only do this for the greater good."

He nodded. "That is all I ask."

ZzZ

Dinner with de Vargas, the count, Don Carlos, and Senor Greco forced Boudica to speak more about herself than she was used to. She smiled and answered questions. The count apologized for treating her like a servant before, not realizing that she was the lady of the house. De Vargas was charming, watching the young Donna as she delicately ate the pigeon that they had for dinner. She had never had pigeon before and found it quite tasty.

Meanwhile, as the sunset, Zorro and Bernardo went to the blacksmith shop. The blacksmith was finishing making the axel new wheel as Zorro walked into the shop and looked about. The cannon was before him as he looked at the blacksmith.

"Ah, senor. I was wondering if you could help me with my reins. I need a new bit and…"

"Zorro!" The blacksmith growled and tossed his hammer at Zorro who ducked. He then ran out the door with Zorro behind him. He was too quick for Zorro to stop him, however. Zorro took a breath and then barred the door before turning to the window.

"Bernardo!" He called.

His faithful servant appeared and climbed in.

"Hurry. The blacksmith will waste no time in getting to the Eagle." Zorro said.

Bernardo came in and then looked at the cart.

"They can use the cannon to defend the cuartel." Zorro said.

Bernardo pointed to the axel missing the wheel.

Zorro took a breath. "You are right. I should have waited until the blacksmith was done repairing the wheel."

Bernardo went around the cart and then looked at the kegs of gunpowder. He gestured to Zorro in a dramatic way.

"Ah, blowup the cannon with its own gunpowder so it can never be used against our people. Good idea." Zorro then lifted a keg. "Lift the cart." He said nodding to Bernardo.

Bernardo lifted the two parts that would go around a mule to pull it.

"Higher."

He did so.

"All right. Pack it down." Zorro said as he moved to make a line of gunpowder. Bernardo braced the cart up as he stuffed it with a wad of cloth into and a rod.

Zorro made a line to the fire that the blacksmith had to heat things. Bernardo shifted and the cart shifted also, trapping him against a post. He gasped, unable to move as he tried to get Zorro's attention, unable to yell at his master for help.

He knocked on the cart twice before Zorro looked up, holding a coal. Zorro gasped and dropped the coal back to the fire, but it bounced out onto the trail of gunpowder. Zorro tried to lift the cart, but failed. He moved to get a pole to lever it up.

Bernardo then saw the fire climbing up the cart and gasped pointing desperately. Zorro gasped and lifted with all his might.

"Run Bernardo! Run!" He cried as they both moved out of the way.

Bernardo was thrown clear as he moved to the window. However, Zorro did not make it out as the explosion rocked the area.

ZzZ

Boudica was seated talking to the men as they had madeira, speaking about California. Boudica agreed that the land needed a firmer hand than even the governor could manage. The people were becoming dull as sheep and needed to learn to better serve a cause for the land they served.

The men looked at each other and de Vargas smiled.

There was a knock.

De Vargas looked at Greco. "Now what is it?"

"The hour is late. I should be getting home." Boudica said rising.

"I should retire as well, my lady, but it was wonderful to have such company." The count said bowing.

De Vargas lifted a hand as he gestured to Greco to go to the door.

Greco opened it and the blacksmith came in.

"Well what is it?" De Vargas demanded.

"Begging your pardon, Senor de Vargas, but Zorro is at the shop." He looked at Boudica. "He was snooping."

Boudica snorted. "Meddling man will get himself in trouble one day." She hissed.

"How fortunate you are to have a man who is a fop." De Vargas said.

"Indeed." She said.

De Vargas nodded to the count. "Good night Count Kolinko." He moved and lifted Boudica's hand as she downed the last of her wine. "A pleasure, my dear. Please. If you have a need. Do not hesitate to call upon me. However, I must see to this matter. There is a valuable piece of my art there."

She nodded. "By all means, go. I will go to the cuartel and have Sargent Garcia escort me home if he has not left already. Or perhaps the Corporal." She smiled.

"I would hate to leave you with army men." The count said.

She laughed. "Sargent Garcia is my cousin by marriage, count. And Reyes is a gentleman to me at least." She dipped her head. "A pleasure." She then gathered her cloak and walked out the door and across the plaza.

De Vargas closed the door after the count left to go to the inn.

Boudica smiled and made it to the cuartel. She spoke softly to the guard as the count watched and then he ducked into the hotel. She smiled at the guard and then moved on to reclaim her mount. She mounted and then rode around the corner.

Sure as she suspected, de Vargas, Greco, and the blacksmith rode toward the town outskirts. She rode softly on the back of Domino toward the shop using side streets to stay out of the way.

She was a block away when she heard the explosion. She gasped. Domino pranced and reared, but she held on as she went around the back of the shop. She dismounted, tying her horse in the trees finding Tornado and Bernardo's horse there.

She ducked down and moved finding Bernardo there. She helped him sit up and looked at him, dusting him off.

"Bernardo." She gasped.

He looked at her and touched her cheek.

"Are you hurt?"

He shook his head.

She gently wiped his brow with her handkerchief. "Where is Zorro?" She asked.

He pointed inside the building, eyes holding fear. She gasped.

She gasped and moved to the window. He joined her as they stayed ducked down, listening as de Vargas, Greco, and the blacksmith entered.

"The cannon!" De Vargas gasped in shock.

The cannon was completely blow apart from the inside making it worthless.

The blacksmith moved and lifted a bent rapier and black cloak from nearby. Boudica gasped and then ducked back down, looking at Bernardo in horror.

"Look!" The blacksmith said coming to de Vargas. "Zorro was caught in the explosion."

De Vargas looked about and then laughed. "I consider this value received. Would you not Senor Greco, if you were I?"

"I do not understand." Greco said looking about.

"We seem to have traded a cannon for the life of Zorro. Whoever he was. A very fair exchange."

"Most fair administrato." Greco agreed.

De Vargas tossed down the items and they walked out with the blacksmith to celebrate. De Vargas wiped his hands and smiled, very pleased with himself.

Boudica looked at Bernardo as he looked at her.

They slipped in through the window and lifted the items. Boudica held them to her and began to rock, too much in shock to weep yet.

She then gasped as the tears suddenly came, erupting from her as she bent over.

"Oh Diego!" She whimpered. Bernardo had tears in his eyes also. He had his hands on her arms to comfort her.

"Are you going to help me out of here or not?" Came a familiar voice.

Bernardo turned and she looked around.

"Over here!"

Boudica gasped as Bernardo went to move some of the items that had been thrown in the explosion. Boudica rose to her feet as Bernardo pulled Diego from the pile. Diego winced and took a step. He limped another before he stood upright, hair in disorder, unmasked, without his sombrero or bandana, soot on his face and clothing, holding his arms. One was bleeding and clearly the other was hurt as well.

She ran to his side. He gasped in pain, but wrapped his good arm about her. "Boudica. What are you doing here?" He asked.

She shook her head and pulled him down to kiss him before burying her face in his shirt and began to weep again, this time with happiness.

Diego looked at his servant. "This is the closest either of us has come to death and we did it to ourselves. There has to be a morale here somewhere."

Bernardo touched him gently.

"Did you think…? Both of you?" Diego asked.

Boudica looked up and nodded. "Si." She smiled a little and wiped her eyes. She then pushed his chest. "Don't ever give me heart failure like that again!"

He grunted at the impact, but smiled. "Well so does the Eagle. We will have to show him differently. We would not want him too happy now would we?"

She shook her head.

He stepped around her, walking to the fire. He stirred the coals and lifted one. He walked outside and burned a Z into the door.

Boudica took a breath and looked at him. "Come. Let's get you two home." She said.

Diego nodded and allowed her to lead them to their horses.

ZzZ

The ride back was silent.

Boudica then told Bernardo to get a basin, a needle, thread, and some clean clothing for her and Diego. Bernardo went to obey as Diego sat down heavily on the pallet.

She tenderly removed his shirt, revealing the wound on his arm from a sharp piece of sailing wood that had flown into him.

Bernardo returned and saw to Tornado and returned his mount and Domino. Diego had told him to find his own bed for now.

Boudica sat down and began to stitch the wound. She did so silently.

Diego looked at her. "You are not normally this quiet. I expected nosier displeasure."

She yanked a stitched harder than she had to and he yelped.

"But then anger in silence can also have a lot of meaning."

She looked up at him. "Promise me, you will never do such a thing again."

"I cannot promise that and you know that." Diego said.

She sighed. "Si." She said heavily. "This will scar."

"What is one more scar?" He smiled. "Honestly, I have a lack of them. I feel you are winning. I need to start catching up." He said smiling.

She grunted and set the basin aside as she washed her hands in the cool spring water. She then dressed the wound with a poultice and then wrapped it with bandages.

"I love you." She said softly.

"As I you." He murmured before dipping to kiss her.

She pressed him back. "You are wounded. I will not take your strength with that activity, Senor."

He made a face, but then laid back. "Can you at least rest with me?" He asked. "I am very tired."

"I was going to call for a bath for you, but if you insist…"

"I do insist." He murmured before kissing her again. This time he laid down and sighed as she laid down with him, relaxing into his arms.

Diego looked up at the ceiling and sighed. That had been close. Too close. His wife was right to be angry. She had been scared he had been killed. But they had kept the cannon from the Eagle's hands.

That was a great victory against him.

But it would only be a setback. The man would think of something else soon.

For now, Diego could rest.


	64. Alejandro is Arrested

Zorro Meets his Match

Chapter 64 – Don Alejandro is Arrested

The Eagle had become quiet. At least for a time, biding his time, ever watching.

It had given time for Zorro to recover from his wounds, that though were minor, had scared his wife and Bernardo terribly. He had to admit, it had been a close call even for himself. His arm wound healed nicely given his wife's care. He could attend his own hurts, but he allowed his young wife to tend him. She seemed to enjoy taking care of him for a change rather than the other way around. Though it was hard for him to sit still for it, he did so, enjoying the gentle touch of his wife as she checked the wounds carefully.

Boudica had learned some basic skills from Dr. Avila to help in the ranchos should he be needed to control bleeding until he arrived and attention to bruises, sprains, cuts, and burns. Boudica seemed to have a natural skill at it and with the minor injuries that occurred daily on the rancho and on the neighbor's properties, it was greatly of use.

This morning she had spent the first few hours helping the good doctor, with her cousin Agnes make bandages and curve needles for sutures and use washed and dried cat gut in small packs for thread to stitch wounds.

Agnes, who fainted at the sight of blood was not as helpful with this, but she was good at organizing things and ripping cloth to bandages. She also learned as did Dr. Avila from Boudica about some of the herbs that Bo had in her collection to help fevers, childbirth pains, menstrual pain, and nursing women. Dr. Avila had learned that though he was suspicious of the native medicines, they seemed to help. He had a supply of the herbs Boudica had mixed for him as well as his own medicines.

He also took the opportunity to examine Agnes. Her pregnancy was progressing well. Though she still hardly looked pregnant, she would give birth in only a few short months. Boudica smiled at this. She wondered how Demetrio would do as father. He had been in the army a long time. He was not home often leaving Agnes and Pilar to see to the upkeep of the small ranchero. Agnes had learned many things from Diego and the other vaqueros who had come to help her quite often.

Boudica refreshed her own supplies from the doctor who was very willing to share since she was invaluable, helping at the mission as well the last two weeks. She had also assisted with two births of Indian women there. The births were fast and easy as far as such things go. Both women had given birth before, but enjoyed the company of the calm Donna and Buena with her.

Boudica allowed Bernardo to take her medical bag and take it to the carriage for her as she signed to him to go attend the mounts while she and Agnes went to the plaza to look at produce and other items. Esperanza had been the latest of the rancho having colds. Buena had gotten it from a vaquero she had seen to, then Tomas, then Esperanza. The littlest de la Vega protested her cough and stuffy head utterly and had whimpered for hours at a time. It didn't help she was also teething as well.

Diego had gently put whiskey on her tiny gums, especially where they were reddened and he could see the small tooth coming up. This calmed the small child and she even slept a while in her father's arms as he sat reading and softly humming to her.

It had been a short lived cold and nearly everyone of the de la Vega rancho had a form of it, but the smallest was hit the worst or at least she felt that way. Still it was not life threatening, just tiring for her and the adults.

Boudica had come to town to see to Dr. Avila as well as shop since Ellie and her son were also sickened. Though the cold only lasted about two days in adults, the head pain alone had Ellie in bed. Her small son was with her, trying to sleep also.

James had asked Boudica if she could get the items for Teresa. The Donna naturally agreed finding she did not mind at all.

She took her cousin with her and Bernardo since Diego and Alejandro were busy with the affairs of the rancho.

Agnes looked at the various produce. "Bo?" She asked. "What is this?" She asked.

"A chayote." Boudica said smiling.

"A what?"

"It's a squash. Get two and a couple of those cactus pads. I know we have some salted pork. Pork nopales would be a good meal for everyone. I will get some tortillas."

"Why do you not just make them like Teresa and Buena?" Agnes asked.

"Have you ever made them?"

"Well no…"

Bo smiled. "I can make them, but I always took them too long or they turn out not round. I do not have that skill yet, alas."

"Considering your skills, Senora, I am rather surprised." Came a man's voice behind them.

Both women jumped and turned to see Senor de Vargas there regarding them. At his elbow, Senor Greco was watching.

Both men dipped their heads to the women. Boudica and Agnes returned the gesture.

Boudica smiled a little. "Senor de Vargas. You gave us a start."

"Apologies, Senora." He said. He stepped closer and lifted a papaya. He sniffed it and then handed it to Greco before paying the man. Boudica payed for hers and smiled as Bernardo came forward to take the packages.

De Vargas smiled as he lifted a small box. "I had this sent to me from Spain. The monks in Spain are making bricks of it."

"What is it?" Boudica asked as de Vargas lifted a piece to her lips. She took it allowing the velvety taste to wash over her tongue. "It is divine!" She gasped.

"They call it chocolate. They process the beans from in the countries south of Mexico." He smiled at her. "Have more if you like."

Boudica nodded and had another piece.

Agnes looked at her cousin. "I heard of it, but Papa never allowed us to have any. It was for his special guests." She swallowed. "To impress them. It always smelled nice."

"You never took a little?" De Vargas asked.

"Saphia did once and could not sit for a week after Papa took a belt to her."

Boudica looked at her cousin startled.

De Vargas smiled handing Agnes a piece as well. She took it and sniffed it before she put it in her mouth. She gasped. "That is amazing." She said.

Boudica nodded and smiled at de Vargas. "Gracias, Senor de Vargas."

"Si, yes, Gracias." Agnes said.

He chuckled. He looked upwards feeling the breeze shift. "You should join me for tea."

Boudica smiled a little, but Agnes shook her head. "We should be getting home, Senor. We have chores we must attend and she is going to show me how to cook pork nopales."

"A wonderful dish." De Vargas said. "Learning our foods then, my dear? No one will know you are not a Californiano here soon." He smiled at her.

There was a loud crack near them. They looked up. The sky had darkened and it was getting cooler. A storm.

Boudica took de Vargas's arm as he nodded for them to come to his townhouse across the plaza, but as they came close, it began to downpour. The women gasped as the great drops hit them. The rain then turned to hail as de Vargas lifted his jacket to shelter Boudica as they moved quickly. He opened the door ushering the women in. Bernardo had covered the packages and pulled the mules to a small sheltered place and then ran after them following Greco in.

De Vargas shook his head a little as the storm raged outside.

The women were drenched, dripping on the lovely rug. Agnes sneezed a little as she shivered.

De Vargas looked at Greco. "Don't just stand there. Bring towels and have the cook make some hot tea for the poor ladies!"

"Si, administrato." Greco said moving to do just that.

Agnes looked about and blinked. Boudica looked at her. "Cousin? Agnes? What is wrong?"

"I'm cold." Agnes said.

Greco returned with the towels and a blanket.

"Greco, see Senora Garcia to a room. She is need of rest. Someone in her condition should not have such excitement." De Vargas ordered.

"I just need to sit a moment, Senor, really?"

He took her hand. "My dear, you are the wife of Sargent Garcia. I will have tea brought to you. Take your ease for now." He said before kissing it and nodding to Greco.

Greco took the hand and led Agnes upstairs to a spare room where she could relax. Bernardo stood nearby watching. Boudica gestured to him to stay out of the way.

De Vargas then wrapped the blanket about Boudica's shoulders. "Come, warm yourself by the fire, Senora." He said.

She nodded as he wiped the rain from his own face and watched her sit in the chair. He followed, back to the fire next to her to warm himself.

"That was a rather sudden storm." He said after a rather long silence.

She looked up. "Si." She said. She smiled and watched as he dropped into the chair before her.

The tea was served. They spoke of the area as the storm raged. Boudica loved the tea, a mild, slightly nutty tea she had never had before. The administrato was a lovely host, even she had to admit, but her eyes were becoming heavy.

Bernardo noticed and moved, taking her tea cup and gently pulling the blanket around her shoulders.

De Vargas watched. "Always such a faithful servant."

Boudica's eyes opened a little. "Pardon?"

"Nothing, my dear, rest. I will wake you when the storm has passed." He said rising to his feet to go to his desk.

She nodded and relaxed.

He smiled and began to read some notes as Bernardo made himself comfortable on the floor beside her.

Count Kolinko came into the room. "The weather here is so strange." He growled in his deep Russian accented voice.

De Vargas looked up and put a finger to his lips and pointed behind him. "Let her sleep." He hissed softly.

The Count blinked. "Is that…?"

"Senora de la Vega, Si." De Vargas said. "She and her cousin and her little deafmute servant are sheltering from the rain."

"Cousin?"

"Senora Garcia. She is resting upstairs. She is in a delicate condition." De Vargas said.

"Women often are." The Count mused.

De Vargas chuckled. "Si, though in this case, she is carrying a child."

The count nodded.

ZzZ

Two hours later had the women refreshed and walking out of de Vargas's townhouse. Both women thanked him for his kindness and they walked to their carriage. Bernardo helped them up into it and then drove toward the de la Vega hacienda.

They arrived and Benito was there. He helped them down and then saw to the carriage.

Alejandro came out of the house. "I was worried about you with the storms." He said seeing them.

Boudica nodded. "The water under the bridges was high and fast and stained with mud, but not to the bridge level."

Alejandro nodded. "Pilar made it here just as the rain started. Benito said the creek crossing was hazardous. She and Agnes should spend the night."

Agnes nodded. "I am learning to make pork nopales, Uncle Alejandro."

He smiled at that. "Is that what is for dinner then?"

Boudica nodded. "Si."

Pilar came out, her toddler holding her skirts. She came and took a basket with a nod to Bernardo who smiled at her and then looked at her son and made a face at, causing him to giggle.

Alejandro nodded and herded the women inside as it looked like more rain was coming. Diego was inside playing with Tomas and Esperanza. Boudica came to her husband and smiled at him. He looked up at her from his game of peek-a-boo with the pair.

She leaned down and kissed his cheek as Esperanza giggled.

"Such a wonder that babies have in the world. Everything is fresh and new within moments." She said.

He smiled. "Si." He lifted her hand and kissed it delicately.

She smiled and turned to see to supper and teaching her cousin the lessons she had learned. Diego watched her go and turned back to the babies.

ZzZ

Three days later Boudica was going over the final accounting before the taxes would be given to a tax collector who was supposed to be in Los Angeles in a week's time from Monterey. The man would have a heavy military guard with him. Los Angeles had some of the wealthiest ranchos in all of California.

She got up to go fetch another book from the library about the tax law when men burst into the door. These were military men by their uniforms and the first two reached for her. She blinked. She knew none of these men. They had to have been from the new detail that had just arrived after being set for from Monterey by Senor de Vargas. Boudica wondered how loyal they were to the king or were they loyal to the man who would pay them extra to side with him as the Eagle? However, she had no time to think on that.

Startled and angry at the intrusion, Boudica used the heavy book to knock one's head to the side and kick another.

Alejandro whirled as Boudica was captured by the Corporal in charge. He held her to him, knife to her throat as she panted against him, his two men picking themselves up off the floor.

"By what right do you have to enter my home so?" Alejandro asked.

The Corporal, Veracruz, Boudica remembered being new, smiled. "I have a warrant for your arrest, but your little house mouse here, will also come for striking men of the king." He looked at Alejandro. "I heard you were kinder to your servants, Don Alejandro. See, it only makes them uppity, in need of a beating."

Alejandro shook his head. "I have never hit a woman in my life. I will not start now."

Veracruz lifted his hand to her face, Boudica growled and bit, hard. Veracruz yelped and threw her to the ground and kicked her hard in the face, stunning her. Blood ran from her nose and mouth as she coughed, rolling onto her side, spitting the blood. She blinked and looked up, lifting a hand in surrender.

Alejandro took a step forward to come to her aide, but a rifle was aimed at him. He paused. "Those are not really necessary."

"Clearly they are, Senor." Veracruz growled. "You are a traitor to the King. By order of his Excellency, Senor de Vargas, I arrest you." He said. He looked down. He pointed. "Bring this serving girl also. She will need to be taught a lesson." He took a breath and flexed his hand. "A public flogging will send the right message." He smiled at her. "Or perhaps something else…less public…" He touched her leg with his shoe as she whimpered.

"You wouldn't dare!" Alejandro growled as his hands were bound behind him.

The men grabbed a blanket and rolled her up in it. Too stunned to fight, Boudica was carried out over the shoulder of one man while Don Alejandro was forced out of his own home at gunpoint.

Above, on the landing, Bernardo watched. He waited for them to ride away before turning to go ride to find Diego.

ZzZ

De Vargas was at his desk when Don Alejandro was brought before him, bound. He looked up at the proud Californian landowner.

"Ah, Don Alejandro. Welcome." De Vargas looked at Veracruz. "I assume it went without too much difficulty."

"Si." Veracruz nodded. "No one was there other than a serving girl with him."

De Vargas waved a dismissive hand. "Take him to the cuartel cells. He shall have a trial in the next couple of days. See he is comfortable, however. I would not like a report of him being mistreated to reach the governor."

Veracruz nodded and turned.

Alejandro took a breath. "Senor administrato. If I may. This man is unlawfully detaining Boudica."

De Vargas's head shot up at that. "He is?"

Alejandro nodded. He looked back at the now struggling blanket being held by a man near the door. "Si, he has her in the blanket."

"Why on earth would he…?" He looked at Veracruz. "Who is the other prisoner, Corporal? I told you to bring Senor de la Vega the elder, no others."

"This little house mouse is no concern of yours administrato. She is arrested for striking three men of the army, Senor. I will process her for a flogging tomorrow morning. Remind the people that the army is not to be messed with as men of the king."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Corporal, however, I would see this house mouse for myself."

"If you insist, Senor."

"I do insist." De Vargas said.

Veracruz nodded to two men. "Take Don Alejandro to the cells. I will join you shortly." He then nodded to the man holding the blanket to set it down and release the struggling wildcat within.

Alejandro was on his way across the plaza the blanket unfurled to reveal Boudica de la Vega, as angry as a rattlesnake.

She rolled to her feet, knife drawn, crouched, ready for combat, face bloodied, hair tousled as she faced the men who had taken her captive.

She was ready for a fight. Veracruz was watching the small woman, but she was armed and now a true threat not only to him, but de Vargas who was nearby.

De Vargas was somewhat amused and yet seeing her bloodied, with only one shoe, also angered him. He looked at Veracruz who had drawn his sword.

"Now, now, little mouse. You are already in trouble. You will only have more lashes if you do not submit." Veracruz chided.

She hissed something and De Vargas knew it was hardly the talk a woman would normally use. He stepped between them, startling both the young woman and the man. "Enough." De Vargas growled. "This one is no concern of yours."

"Pardon, Senor?" Veracruz paused.

"Are you deaf?" De Vargas asked eyeing the man before him.

Behind him, Boudica straightened, smiling a little.

"No, Senor, but why would a serving girl interest you?" Veracruz asked.

"Because this lady is hardly a servant. Senora de la Vega is the daughter-in-law of the man you just arrested and is now under my protection."

"But…" Veracruz looked at the woman in confusion and then back to the administrato. "Why did she not say…"

"You never gave me a chance before you beat me…" She growled.

"You resisted arrest."

"You barged into my home. I have every right to defend myself, Senor." She said.

De Vargas lifted his hand. "Si, you do. My orders were to bring the Old Wolf. The pup and his lady were not to be harmed."

Veracruz took a breath. "She injured several men, Senor. We had to stop her from doing more damage to his majesty's soldiers and herself."

She took a step forward. De Vargas looked at her. Rumpled, eyes on fire, he had the sudden urge to bed her, but resisted the feeling as he watched her. He laid a hand on her arm as she looked ready to spit or strike.

"She will stay with me until her husband comes for her. Now, see to your prisoner." De Vargas said in dismissal.

Veracruz nodded and left.

De Vargas watched him go as did Boudica. However, as he reached the door, a thud, next to his hand made him look and then look back at the woman, watching him coldly, positioned that she just threw the knife, narrowly missing his hand.

De Vargas looked at her as well and she shook her head walking forward she pulled out the knife.

"Good evening Corporal." She said in a voice that could have frozen the ponds of Los Angeles.

He looked at her. "You should be more careful, my dear. That is not a toy. You could have hit me."

She smiled a little without humor. "I need to practice more. I missed."

He blinked and walked out as De Vargas chuckled.

"Are you always so charming, my dear?" He asked.

"He was hardly a gentleman." She shrugged lifting a hand to her fat lip.

He took a breath. "I am sorry you were mistreated. Here, allow me." He said gently as he le her to his chair and then poured water in a basin. He gently used his started handkerchief and wetted it, seeing to her lip and nose. "No permanent damage, but it will be bruised and hurt for a few days."

"Gracias, adminastrato." She said looking at him as he bent close.

He straightened and leaned against the desk. "Will you join me for lunch, Senora?" He asked.

She smiled. "It would be my honor."

He nodded taking her hand and leading her to the table.

The food was lovely and she ate her fill, enjoying the conversation with the Eagle. It was an interesting dance, like a waltz, or more accurately, like chess. Trying to out play the other and not truly knowing the endgame. However, he seemed to enjoy her company.

After he offered her the use of his guest bedroom for a siesta. She was very in favor of this. She had been tired and her face ached. He had found some herbs to help, but she had seen in the mirror. It looked terrible. Diego would be after blood.

Still, she relaxed and slept for an hour or so until there was a loud crash from below, waking her instantly.

"Where is she?" A voice demanded. "Where is my wife?"

De Vargas rose from where he had been sitting by the fire. "Ah, Don Diego. Whatever is the matter?" He asked.

"I was informed that my wife was kidnapped and being held."

"And you thought I detailed the lovely desert rose?" De Vargas rose to his feet. "Senor. I do not make a habit of kidnapping women, especially ladies."

"But you did arrest my father."

"He is being held for treason, yes."

"And Boudica?"

"Resting."

"Resting?" Diego blinked.

De Vargas nodded and looked up seeing the lady in question on the landing watching them. "Isn't that right, my dear. You have not been ill-treated here, have you?"

"Hardly." Boudica said coming down the stairs. "Diego. Kind of you to come for me." She said.

"What happened to your face?" Diego demanded.

"An unfortunate accident with a door." Boudica said.

Both men looked at her startled.

"Indeed." De Vargas said. "I had her remain here until you could fetch her, the cuartel is hardly a place for a noblewoman."

Diego took a calming breath. "Gracias." He said.

Boudica smiled. "Gracias Administrato." She said lifting her hand.

He took it and kissed it lightly. "My pleasure, my dear." He said.

Diego then walked with her out of the house and looked at her. "You seem to be winning him over."

"I was captured with father." She said. She sighed. "Diego. He must escape and plead his case to the governor."

He nodded and they walked into the cuartel. Diego went to the cells. Alejandro was there sitting on the bed watching as they came forward.

He rose to his feet when the pair came close. "Boudica. Are you all right?"

"Nothing really hurt than my pride, Papa." She said touching her fat lip.

He grunted. He looked at his son. "These are troubling times. The one, Veracruz, beat Boudica when she resisted."

"I wasn't the target of the arrest, Papa. You were. He thinks he has enough to try you." She said.

Diego folded his arms. "I do not like this. We must protest this to the governor at once."

"I am being fairly treated for now, but he would have me on a rope by sundown if he could."

"He doesn't have the list." Bo said leaning close. "Without that, evidence is hearsay."

He lifted a hand through the bars. "I worry for you." He said.

Diego nodded. "I do as well."

They stayed and talked for an hour before Diego took Bo home. He would ride as Zorro and free his father and let him escape. The problem was, even with a head start, the army would catch him. However, Diego was formulating a plan.

At sundown, he rode to the town on Tornado, leaving his wife, and the house quiet. He knew that the Eagle was likely expecting him to try something so he needed a distraction.

He was on the roof, ducked down out of sight of the guards that were patrolling there. He looked down. There was a large hay pile near a building against the south wall. It was the wall that housed the prison block.

He smiled a little. He lit a fire and then allowed it to grow in the hay. He moved to the roof as it burned. Soon it caught the roof of the cuartel as well.

The prisoners noticed first crying out that it was hot in their cells and that there was smoke. At first the guards waved them off until one saw the flames licking up the roof.

Shocked the guards went into action, pulling the prisoners into the center of the cuartel under armed guard. Zorro then watched as they opened the gate to get more water from the city well as well as the cuartel.

He then whistled and dropped onto Tornado. In the chaos he rode into the cuartel and barked at Alejandro who had been shocked by the whole thing. Alejandro mounted behind him and they rode out together.

No one even tried to stop them as the guards worked. They fire was nearly out as Zorro stopped on the outskirts of town. "Ride to the Mission of San Gabriel! Turn Tornado loose when you arrive. Claim sanctuary. They cannot touch you there."

Alejandro nodded as he rode off.

Zorro then turned and moved to a small outbuilding. Bernardo was there with horses and clothing for him to dress as Diego.

He did so and they mounted to ride home, enjoying the clear sky overhead and the cool of the evening. They arrived home and he sent Bernardo down to check on Nevada and Tornado as he went to Boudica. Boudica herself was standing on the landing watching them as they returned.

When he came to her, she embraced him.

"It is well, beloved, he is free." Diego said softly. "Come, lets to bed. The soldiers will come here first."

She nodded and followed him.


End file.
